The Rising of Merlin
by Teekalin
Summary: Merlin has lived for almost 1400 years without intervening with the wizard world. But when the time comes that he no longer can ignore Harry's need for help he decides to act, but it didn't go exactly as he had planned. Old enemies becomes friends, past regrets resurface, and the one thing that matters most is finally about to happen.
1. The One With the Additionals Details

**The One With the Additional Details**

**Before I start the story I want to explain a few of the details.**

_*The era of Camelot happened during the 7th century or year 600 something._

_*In this story Merlin looks to be 26 years old because that is how old he is at the end of season 5, according to my calculations._

_*Every season last for one year, give or take a few months. Between season 2 and 3 there has been a year when Morgana was lost, there also was a year between season 3 and 4 when Uther was ill. And between season 4 and 5 it was three years. So all seasons make five years and all the gaps make five years, and sum total is ten years altogether. Merlin is 26 when Arthur dies and Arthur is 30._

_*The whole Merlin show takes place during ten years from the beginning of season 1 to the end of season 5. In the intro they call Merlin a boy, until season 4 when they change it to man. In that time you become a man when you turn 21 which Arthur does in Season 1. So Merlin is 16 when he comes to Camelot and Arthur is 20. You know that Arthur is 20 because the Purge ended 20 years ago and Arthur's birth was what started it, but he doesn't turn 21 until a few episodes into the first series._

**So, I have come up with my own timeline that will correspond with the facts that is known from the show.**

_*According to the show, Arthur's birthday takes place sometime between Samhain and the festival of Ostara (Which is in April)._

_*They used the Julian calendar back then instead of today's Gregorian calendar. In the Julian calendar, New Years Eve is on December 24th and the first day of the year is on December 25th. A few centuries before the 7th century, December 25th was also the Winter Solstice. That day did occur sooner and sooner as the centuries went on but in this story, the Winter Solstice is still on December 25th, which makes the Summer Solstice on June 25th._

_*Merlin is sixteen at the start of Season 1 and Arthur is twenty, so Arthur is four years older._

_*I decided to put Arthur's birthday on December 25th, because that way he was born on a new year, which according to my timeline is 656. I then decided to put Merlin's birthday on June 25th, 660, four and a half year after Arthur's; that way their birthdays correlate with the whole, two sides of the same coin, thing._

_* The Purge started on Arthur's birthday, which is December 25th, 656. It ended in September the same year, because I want the first season to start in September 676, twenty years after the end of the Purge._

_*Merlin's father, Balinor, was summoned at the end of the purge which was after nine months from Arthur's birth, or three years and nine months before Merlin's birth. Hunith was pregnant for 9 months, so Balinor could easily have stayed in Ealdor for three years before he had to leave._

_*I put Morgana's birthday on August 10th, 655, four months before Arthur's because I want her to be older than him. Otherwise she wouldn't have a real reason for believing she was the real heir to the throne._

_* So, sum total, Arthur's birthday is December 25th, 656. Merlin's is June 25th, 660. Morgana's is August 10th, 655. The purge started December 25th, 656 and ended September, 656. _

_*The first season starts September, 676. The second season starts in early autumn, 677. The third season starts in the spring of 679, one year after season 2 ended. The fourth season begins at Samhain, 681, a little more than a year after the end of season 3. The fifth season starts in the autumn of 685, three years after the end of season 4, and ends sometime in the late spring or early summer of 686, ten years after the first season began._

_*When it comes to Merlin's looks. I try to explain it in Chapter 1 but to make it easier. He is build like in season 5, which means more buff and less lanky. His hair and stubble is like Colin Morgan's in some pictures from the TOY premiere, they way it is ruffled and goes down a bit over his ears._

_**I hope that clarifies it a bit.**_


	2. The One That is the Prologue

**The One That is the Prologue**

Merlin ran through the forest as fast as he could. 'This can't be happening.' He thought, 'Not again. I can't be too late; I will not be too late.' Merlin thought angrily too himself while running. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears from exhaustion. He was almost there; he could see the traces from the fight where Grawp had pulled up the trees. There were even some arrows sticking out here and there from the centaurs. But all of a sudden his foot got stuck on a root and he fell face first on the ground and everything went black.

He woke up hours later; the sun had begun to rise. Merlin sat up against a tree, his head spinning and for a moment his eyes couldn't focus.

"Where am I?" he said out loud. He couldn't for the life him figure out why he was sitting in the middle of a forest at dawn and not lying in his bed at 'The three broomsticks'. He tried to stand up but as soon as he did he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. Instinctively he reached up with his hand to check. He felt something sticky and took his hand down again to look at it. It was all bloody.

"Great," He muttered. "Not only can't I remember where I am but I'm also bleeding, just my luck."

Eventually he got up on his feet and started looking around. That's when he saw his Sidhe staff and everything came back to him.

"Harry Potter. I must stop him!" He yelled out. He remembered now. He was trying to stop Harry Potter from going to the 'Ministry of magic' and into Voldemorts trap.

_Merlin had been checking up on Harry ever since that awful day almost 15 years ago when Voldemort had come to his house and murdered his parents. He had never intended to intervene in Harry's life but a few days before, he had taken his annual trip to the crystal cave; trying to get an answer for when Arthur was going to return. _

_He went there every few years, each time hoping for an answer but instead he got visions for everything but. He had seen the destruction of Camelot after Gwen's death but had been helpless to do anything about it. __The ban of magic had been lifted after a few years Arthur's death and the executions had ended, but it hadn't stopped the attacks completely._

_When he had returned from Avalon, he had told Gwen about Arthur. He had stayed until Gwen's coronation but after that he couldn't stay anymore. There were too many memories. Gwen had come to his and Gaius's chambers the day after the coronation. He had been in the middle of packing his things when she came into his room. He hadn't told anyone except Gaius about his coming departure, but she hadn't looked surprised, instead she had looked sad. _

_'__Of course she would have known I would leave. She knew how much Arthur had meant to me.' Merlin thought angrily._

_She had sat down on his bed and looked at him with a stern look and patted the bed next to her, he sat down immediately. She told him that Gaius had told her about the sorcerer and she knew it had been him. She promised him that she would keep it a secret if he wanted her to. He had been startled at first but after he had calmed down he had given her permission to tell the knights. He was leaving so what harm would it do. But she had to promise to wait until after he had left. _

_She had tried to convince him to stay but deep down she knew it was futile so she stopped. She stayed with him until he had packed everything and then followed him to the gates. Percival and Leon were waiting for them there._

_'__Of course they would have known to.'_

_He left Camelot and didn't come back until Gaius's funeral ten years later. He noticed the looks from the knights and Gwen, he could tell they had noticed that he hadn't aged but they didn't mention it. He was thankful for that. It would have been too hard to talk to them about it; after all, he had just recently figured it out for himself. After that he never returned. _

_He built himself a cottage a short distance from the lake; there he waited for Arthur's return. A few years after Gaius's death, he started going to the crystal cave, eventually it became a habit. After the battle of Camlann he had learnt to master the technique to use them and he could not only see the future, but also the past and present. There he saw Gwen's death and Camelot's fall that followed shortly after. _

_He also saw when the founders started building Hogwarts. He never intervened with them but he had stayed in the village nearby in case they would need help. On the final night before the schools opening, he had snuck in and made a few moderations. His proudest one was 'The Room of Requirement'. He also put up some wards of his own. They were stronger than the founder's and undetectable. After that he only watched from afar. During the muggle wars he had helped a little but there wasn't much he could do without getting noticed. _

_A few years after the building of Hogwarts, he left the cottage. The muggle world was becoming bigger and he decided that it would be easier to pass the time and at the same time hide himself from the growing wizard community if he lived as a muggle. So he built himself a two story house in a village that later became central London. He enrolled to many schools during his life which gave him several different degrees and also an easier way to start over from time to time, because he could chose very different jobs and that way blend in amongst the muggles._

_Then on one of his trips to the cave, he saw a vision of an old man talking to a woman in a bar, a very odd woman. She wore shawls around her shoulders and big bug like glasses. He was interviewing her for a job at Hogwarts. The old man got up and started to leave when the woman started talking in a deep voice. _

**_"_****_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_**_._

_Afterwards the woman didn't seem to have remembered anything but the old man was a bit startled. He quickly composed himself and decided to give her the job at Hogwarts._

_Merlin didn't know what to do about this. He had noticed how the Dark Lord had become more and more powerful, but he had decided not to intervene until absolute necessary because of his supposed death. No one knew that he was still alive and that was how he wanted it to stay. Getting involved would only raise questions that he didn't want to answer. However, he couldn't help but see where the prophecy would lead. _

_He searched the crystals for answers for hours. He saw how a man with greasy black hair and long nose told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, but he hadn't heard the second half of it. The Dark Lord had decided to act regardless and went to the Potters house. Merlin cursed Peter Pettigrew under his breath when he found out that he had betrayed his friends. He saw how Voldemort killed Harry's parents and then decided to kill him. But his mother had evoked a spell from the Old Religion when she sacrificed herself for her son; it had saved Harry's life._

_After that, Merlin decided to check up on Harry once in a while, but he always decided not to get involved. Instead he watched through the crystals. Everything seemed fine during the following ten years, if you didn't count the constant abuse Harry got from his aunt and uncle. It wasn't until he started Hogwarts that things started getting complicated._

_Every year it got harder and harder for Merlin not to interfere, until the end of the forth year; Voldemort had returned. But he knew that he couldn't just burst in at the Order and demand to help. No, he had to come up with a plan. Maybe he could act as a student, but that would be too complicated. They would see through his disguise in no time, especially the fact that he didn't need a wand. No, instead Merlin decided to move to Hogsmead for the time being. There he lived under the disguise as an old man, or' Dragoon the great' as Arthur had known him as. He had used that disguise quit often during his 14__th__ century old life. It was easier to go unnoticed that way. _

_During Harry's fifth year he moved into a room at the 'Three broomsticks', which meant that he could listen in on Harry and his friends every time they visited Hogsmead. They never noticed him of course; he had mastered the act of blending in during his time at Camelot. He even followed them to 'The Hogshead' where he found out about their secret 'Defence against the dark arts' club. But he never intervened. Not even when he heard about Dolores Umbridge. He was furious about it but it wasn't yet time to reveal himself to them. _

_But then at the end of the year he searched one of the crystals he had brought with him from the cave, and he saw Harry and his friend Hermione walk in to the forbidden forest with Umbridge, and he knew that something wasn't right. Shortly after, Harry's other friends had followed them. He saw what would happen at the Ministry, he saw the death of Sirius Black and the attack from Voldemort. He had to stop them. So Merlin decided that it was finally time to act._


	3. The One Where Merlin Just Shows Up

**A/N**

**I'm positively surprised by the notice this story has gotten. As of this second when writing this, I have gotten 183 visitors. That's fantastic. This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope that I can live up to your expectations.**

**I will try and upload at least once a week but if I feel the inspiration I will upload more frequent. I like to have a few chapters done in advance before I post.**

**In this chapter they will say that Merlin looks to be 25 but that's because it's not that easy to say that someone looks to be exactly 26.**

**Special thanks to Female whovian, Liljanam, Guest and White-Falcon-06 for reviewing.**

**PS. English is not my native language so bear with me if there are any mistakes.**

**Now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The One Where Merlin Just Shows Up**

Merlin bent down to pick up the staff but as he did he yelled out in pain and stumbled down to the ground again. It was his ankle; it was broken.

"Just fantastic!" He exclaimed. He had to try to heal it if he were going to be able to get back to Hogwarts.

He tried to summon up his power but it was hard. His head kept spinning; 'Probably a concussion.' He thought, and his ankle really hurt. He had also lost quite a bit of blood when he was unconscious.

His old man spell was still up but he didn't really notice it. He used it so often it was second nature to him. He rarely thought about it, except for the fact that it made him slower and his body ached all over when he used it.

"**_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle._**" Merlin could feel the glow in his eyes but it didn't work. He tried another spell. "**_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd_**_._" But it didn't work this time either. He tried one last time; "**_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!_**" But it still didn't work, he was too weak.

He heaved himself up with the staff; he had to make it back to Hogwarts. Maybe there was still something he could do, but he feared that he was too late. So before he made his way back to Hogwarts he took up the crystal that he had in his bag; which he never left behind when he left.

All his most precious belongings were in that bag. The spell book he had gotten from Gaius, the wooden dragon his father had given him, and his old neckerchiefs to name a few things. He had collected a few items during the centuries but the things from his time in Camelot were the things he cared most about.

He also had some spare clothes in the bag, but other than that he didn't have much else. He was a natural in travelling light, and all other things could be bought or summoned from his house when he needed it.

He looked deep into the crystal, hoping that it was not yet too late, but he was. Cursing under his breath he tucked the crystal back in his bag and began his slow and painful way back to Hogwarts.

He finally reached the school grounds after one hour; he could see the castle in the distance between the trees. He stumbled out from the woods with the help of his staff. He had come out just beside the half-giant gamekeeper's cottage. He saw Harry and the half-giant just rounding the corner when he passed out.

* * *

Harry made his way down to Hagrid's cottage. Ron and Hermione was up in the hospital wing, he had just left from there. He felt a deep sorrow in his chest. His head started spinning around every time he thought about the prophecy and at the same time he felt hurt and angry when he thought about Sirius. 'He hadn't needed to die. It wasn't right.' Harry thought.

He had told Ron and Hermione that he was going to visit Hagrid, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone or not. Instead of making a real choice he just let his legs decide, and in no time he was outside of Hagrid's door. He knocked but there were no answer. Harry was just about to leave when Fang came running towards him from the other side of the cottage.

"Harry" Hagrid called. Harry went around the cottage to see Hagrid working in his garden. Together they went back to the door but before Hagrid could open the door, an old man came limping out from the forest.

His forehead had a deep cut on it and there was dry blood all over his face, while new blood slowly dripped down from the wound. He was held up by a staff when he walked, never fully supporting his right foot. When he saw Harry and Hagrid he stopped and slowly fell down on the ground unconscious, but Harry had noticed a small smile on his face before he had passed out.

* * *

Merlin could hear Hagrid call for help and he could feel himself being lifted up and carried to the castle on a stretcher. He wasn't completely out yet, but he could tell that he was drifting more and more into unconsciousness.

He heard a woman's voice; strong and confident. She was talking to someone as they carried him up the stairs and to the hospital wing. He couldn't make out the words because of all the chatter going around when the students came down to eat breakfast, but he could hear that it was an older man she was talking to.

Suddenly the noises from the students stopped and Merlin guessed that they had arrived in the hospital wing. He was transferred to a comfortable bed and when the woman started talking again, he could make out some of the words.

"Who is he Albus?" she asked.

"I have never seen him before." The old man named Albus answered. "We have to wait until he regains consciousness before finding out."

"Poppy," The man said, "How severe are the injuries?"

"He has lost a lot of blood and his ankle is broken. He also seems to have a concussion." Another woman, apparently the nurse, answered.

"Harry, you said that he came tumbling out from the woods." The first woman asked.

"Yes, he was limping and supporting himself on this."

Merlin guessed Harry had meant the staff. He hoped that they wouldn't realise exactly what kind of staff it was.

"Then when he saw us, Hagrid and me that is, he smiled and passed out." Harry continued.

That was the last thing Merlin could hear before he was completely submerged in the darkness and he could feel his aging spell lifting.

* * *

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione's bed while the old man was being checked over; still holding the staff that he had picked up while Hagrid had lifted the man up on the stretcher. He stood up and gave the staff to McGonagall, and at the same time he cast a glance to the mysterious old man.

That's when he saw the changing; the air around the man began shimmering and he gasped out loud when the hair on the man was retreating up inside the man's head, until only a few centimetres remained.

They others had started watching when he gasped, and they all saw the hair turning black and all the wrinkles stretched out and the body got filled out. When the transition was finished the old man was no longer to be seen, instead in the bed, laid a young man, looked to be around 25, who was muscular but still slim looking; like a runner or a swimmer.

He had almost black hair, just like Harry's own. It stretched down to cover half his ears; ears that stuck out in a comical way. The beard he previously had had was only stubble now, just as black as his hair.

It was quiet for what felt like eternity before McGonagall broke the silence.

"H-how was he able to hold a powerful transformation spell like that for so long after being unconscious?" She asked with a slight tremor in her voice. "I have never seen anything like it."

"I don't know Minerva." Dumbledore answered, looking just as confused as the rest of them.

"Whoever this young man is, he must be powerful. Poppy, let me know the minute he wakes up." He said "I must go and pick up Professor Umbridge from the centaurs." And together with McGonagall, he turned to leave but he stopped and looked at Harry as if he had forgotten he was there.

"Harry, you should come too, and let your friends rest". Harry didn't protest, instead he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and headed back to the common room.

* * *

Once in the common room, Harry sat down on a chair in front of the fire. Not long after, Ginny and Neville came and sat in the other chairs beside him.

"I heard you found an old man in the woods." Ginny said and stared at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yes." He said with a new found enthusiasm, "I was at Hagrid's, and we were just about to go inside, when an old man came limping out from the woods. Face all bloody and he was leaning on a weird looking staff. It had weird marks carved in the wood and on top sat a blue stone. It didn't look like a regular walking stick." He said with enthusiasm in his eyes.

"That's weird." Ginny said puzzled. "I wonder what he was doing in the forbidding forest. Maybe he's working with You-know-who." She said and Neville swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, maybe." Harry said "But that's not the weirdest thing. He had been lying in the hospital bed for a while, Madame Pomfrey had even taken care of his injuries, when the air around him started shimmering and he was transformed to a young man. He looked to be around 25." He finished, with an intense stare at both Ginny and Neville in turn.

"How is that even possible?" Ginny asked flabbergasted "I thought transformation spells on yourself was really difficult?"

"That what was McGonagall asked to. She said that it was really difficult to hold on to an ageing spell for so long after being unconscious. And Dumbledore said that he must be really powerful. I'm going back to the hospital wing tomorrow to visit Ron and Hermione. Hopefully he is awake then." Harry said with determination in his voice.

"I'm coming with you." Ginny stated "I want to find out more about this man."

* * *

But when Harry and Ginny came to the hospital wing the next morning, they were forced to go away. Madame Pomfrey claimed that Ron and Hermione needed to rest. They returned in the evening to visit, and when they walked in to the Hospital wing, they noticed that the mysterious man was still unconscious.

"It's really weird." Hermione said "Madame Pomfrey said to Dumbledore and McGonagall before that there isn't anything physical wrong with him anymore. All his injuries are healed. They don't know why he hasn't woken up yet."

They heard quiet murmurs from the man's bed just then. He was trying to say something but they couldn't make out the words. They called Madame Pomfrey over; who had been in her room on the other side of the wing. She immediately alerted Dumbledore and McGonagall, and they came together after only a few minutes.

As the minutes ticked by, the man's voice became higher and higher. Instead of the whispering in the beginning, you could now make out some of the words, but they didn't make much sense. Harry thought that it sounded like names; Gwaine, Gaius and Freya were a few that he could make out.

Madame Pomfrey had made it over to the man's bed and started examining him.

"Can you see any changes?" McGonagall asked.

"His pulse has increased." Madame Pomfrey answered. "Other than that, there doesn't seem to be any different. I don't know if he is going to wake up or if it is a side effect of his unconsciousness."

It went on for an hour. The murmurs increased in intensity until one word could be heard over and over among the other words 'Arthur', until suddenly the man yelled out the name from the top of his lungs and sat straight up in the bed, eyes glowing gold.

* * *

**A/N**

**The spells used are directly taken from the show, but I will probably in the future use my own spells as well that I have been translating from an Old English website.**

**_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle =_**** Heal the injury! Heal thoroughly!**

_**Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd = **_**Cleanse the sickness. Heal thoroughly the flesh.**

**_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!_**** = I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound with those special powers that are ancient! Oh!**


	4. The One Where Merlin Lies, a Lot

**A/N**

**I really, really, really appreciate the response I have gotten on this story. Every time I read a new review my heart swells a little bit more. =)**

**I hadn't planned on updating today. I actually was thinking of making Mondays my regular update day. But I'm going away tomorrow and won't come back until the following Sunday. I will be on an island with very limited Internet access. And I'm not allowed to bring my laptop so I won't be able to write while I'm there. So I tried to finish my latest chapter today but only made half because I got stuck on some dialogues and what not. But I thought that I would be nice and still upload a new chapter so you only haft to wait 1, 5 weeks for the next instead or two whole weeks.**

**I would also like to thank Whenithitsthefan. You know why, I have Pm: ed you. Tack så jättemycket.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The One Where Merlin Lies, a Lot**

Merlin regained some of his consciousness after a while, only to have the darkness replaced with a flood of memories. He saw memories from his time in Camelot with Arthur and the Knights. He could see the first time he had met Gwaine, several of his long discussions about magic with Gaius and his short time with Freya among some of the memories.

But they were soon replaced with other memories during his 14th century old life, until finally something new came in view. It wasn't a memory but it showed a place he recognised. Merlin would never forget that place; after all he had lived just beside it for several hundred years.

It was the lake, but there where something else there to. Merlin couldn't see what it was at first where he stood on the shore, but it came closer and closer until Merlin finally realised it was a person, a person with a long red cloak, chain-mail and ruffled blond hair. He looked at Merlin with eyes as blue as the sky and a smirk on his face as he stood in the lake with water up to his waist.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out to him and started running towards him, "Arthur, Arthur, ARTHUR!" But the vision started to disappear and instead he saw several pair of eyes looking at him where he sat in the bed. He hadn't noticed that he had sat up but he could feel the gold from his eyes disappear as he was regaining his consciousness.

When he looked around the room he could see two women and an old man looking down on him from the end of the bed. On the opposite side of the room, two young boys and two young girls sat on two beds. On the far corner of the room, there was a toad like woman lying in a bed, seemingly asleep.

Merlin recognised them all from the crystals. The old man was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. One of the women was Professor McGonagall and the other was the healer, Madame Pomfrey. The toad like woman was Professor Umbridge; Merlin shuddered a little when he saw her. He hadn't met her personally but he had seen enough visions and heard enough stories to know how evil she was.

Merlin recognised the children to. The ones in bed were Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's best friends. Harry himself sat on Hermione's bed, and the other girl that was sitting on Ron's bed was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister.

Merlin ignored them all with a shrug and immediately jumped of the bed and started looking for his staff.

"I guess this is what you are looking for." Dumbledore said to him and showed him the staff. "But I think it's better that you explain who you are first before I give this back to you."

Merlin eyed him suspiciously but he understood that he would get his staff back faster and with less violence if he told them part of who he was. He couldn't tell them the entire truth yet, they weren't ready for that, and it would be easier to convince them later if they trusted him, so he sat down on the bed again.

"My name is Marcus Embrose." He said. It was a name that he had used before so it would be easy to remember.

"Do you care tell us what you were doing in the forbidden forest and how you got the injuries?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was trying to save Harry." Merlin answered and made a nod to the black haired boy on the other side. He figured that he could at least tell them that part. "I saw what was going to happen at the ministry," He paused and looked out the window "Was it two days ago?" He asked but continued before anyone could answer.

"But as I was making my way over two where they were going to fly with the Testriles, I caught my foot on a root, clumsy as I am." He said with a small chuckle "I hit my head hard enough to pass out. By the time I woke up it was already too late, so I decided to make my way to the school instead, because I was too weak to heal myself." He finished.

"How did you know I needed help?" Someone asked.

Merlin looked around at the sound; he had been staring out the window the whole time. He found the source of the question, it was Harry. He looked down on his feet that were dangling from the bed, when he answered in a sad but slightly grave tone.

"I saw a vision of it, of everything. I had to stop you before you ran into the trap. Not that I have had any luck in stopping visions to happen before." The last bit he muttered mostly to himself. He couldn't help but think back to the time in Camelot where he had tried to stop Morgana from killing Uther and then to the time of Arthur's death, but he stopped himself.

If he thought too much on the past he wouldn't get out from there for a while. That was something he had experienced several times during his long life. Sometimes he had just lain in hid bed for several days just thinking of his old friends that were long dead. He hadn't gotten out from bed until his hunger had snapped him out from it.

"Are you a seer?" Dumbledore asked with curiosity in his eyes. Merlin looked up at the question.

"No I'm not a seer," He answered with a grin, "But I have methods to look into the future. But I don't like it, never had".

"Do you mean like tea leafs in a cup?" Ron asked from where he was lying in his own bed.

"No, not tea leafs." He answered and couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at the question. "Those methods aren't really reliable." He could see on Ron's expression that he agreed on that. "No, I use a scrying crystal."

"What is a scrying crystal?" Ron asked baffled.

He looked around for his bag and saw it lying on the bed to the left of his own. He stood up and walked over to retrieve it. It hadn't been opened; not they would have been able to. He had put a deflection charm on it, so that if someone were to try to open it, they would forget why as soon as they got close and would just set it back down again.

He could see by the expression on Dumbledore's face that he had tried to open it, and he could also tell that he had also figured out why he couldn't. But Merlin just ignored it, he would deal with that later. He opened his bag and took out the scrying crystal and held it up so everyone could see.

"Can you really see the future in that?" Hermione asked, not sounding very convinced. Merlin remembered from the visions that she was really smart.

"Yes." McGonagall said before Merlin could answer. "But to do that you have to have very powerful magic. No one alive today has the power to wield it. If what you say is true Mr Embrose, then you much bee very powerful indeed." She said gravely. "Your ageing spell must have been powerful to, especially if it stayed on for so long after you passed out." she continued.

'The ageing spell? What was she talking about?' Merlin thought. Then he saw his reflection in the crystal. He hadn't realised the spell had lifted, but he couldn't tell them it was a spell. The woman was right, it was a powerful spell but he didn't want them to know how powerful he really was. He had to come up with a lie.

"The ageing spell was performed with a potion." He said which wasn't really a lie; he had used a potion to transform back from the spell in the beginning. He just didn't need to do that anymore. "It only lasts a few hours so it was only a coincident that it would stop working while I was unconscious." He continued.

"I can use a crystal because I am of druid descending." He said as he tucked the crystal back in his bag. It was partially true, you had to have the magic of the old religion to use a crystal, but not all druids could use it, it was actually very few that had that power, but they didn't need to know that.

"I thought the druids died out centuries ago." Hermione stated. Clearly she lived up to her reputation. Merlin made a mental note to remember that.

"They didn't die out," He said, "They simply went into hiding. They didn't want to be part of the New Magic that was being taught here at Hogwarts. They...ehm...we use a different kind of magic, a wand less magic. But that kind of magic has been declining for a long time now, even more since the wand was introduced. So most druid doesn't know many spells, or they can't use the spells they know because their magic is too weak. So most druids today don't use magic, but they can still use elemental magic like a scrying crystal." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about your eyes?" Ginny asked.

"What about my eyes?" He asked back with a frown, deep down fearing for what she was about to say.

"They glowed golden when you woke up." She said with raised eyebrows.

Merlin wasn't sure what to say. He had a vague recollection of it happening but he had quickly forgotten it when he took in all the people in the room, and he was still a little upset about the dream vision he had just had. He had to figure that one out later when he was alone. Right now he had to come up with a reasonable answer to the girl.

"Druid magic," He said, "Manifests itself in the eyes so they turn golden when magic is performed. I don't know why my eyes turned golden when I woke. It may have been because of my injuries. My body was trying to heal itself and some of the magic was released when I finally woke."

"That must be powerful magic you druids have." McGonagall stated, "To be able to alter something as fundamental as the colour of your eyes when used."

"It is powerful magic compared to wand magic, but the magic I possess is still weak if you compare it to how it used to be 14th centuries ago." He answered.

"How much magic do you possess?" she asked.

"Not much." He lied. "I can do a few healing spells, at least when I don't have a head injury." He chuckled and pointed to his head. "I can do a few other spells, but nothing of importance."

"Can you do wand magic?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can do some wand magic. My uncle wasn't a druid, so he taught me everything he could in the time I had with him. My father didn't want me to learn so I never went to Hogwarts, but when he died I moved in with my uncle. He was a physician so he taught me many potions. But he died a few months ago." Merlin couldn't help but feel sad when he thought about Gaius, even if it had been centuries since he died. It still felt so fresh. He could feel tears prickle his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice thick with emotions. "The pain is still fresh in my mind."

"Don't worry, Mr Embrose." Dumbledore said. "We will leave you to rest for the night and talk more tomorrow." He turned to Harry and his friends.

"You three can return to your common room." He said and indicated towards Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "I don't want you interrogating our guest when he needs sleep. Miss Granger, I have talked to Madame Pomfrey and you are well enough to leave the hospital wing now. As for you Mr Weasley, you are not well enough to leave but you will be moved to a bed on the other side of the wing so you won't disturb our guest."

Merlin could see the four of them exchanging glances. They had apparently expected Hermione and Ron to stay and find out more about him. He couldn't help but chuckle a little when he saw their disappointed looks. But they left without protest and soon he was alone in the room except for Umbridge, who was still asleep, and Ron on the other side of the room. He could now finally start to figure out what his vision had meant.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office that evening together with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They were discussing the young man lying in the hospital wing. Dumbledore wasn't sure how to react to him. He claimed he wasn't powerful, but there was something about him that made Dumbledore feel differently.

One of the things was his bag. He had tried to look through it when he was unconscious but every time he picked it up, something made him put it down again. Dumbledore could tell that a deflection charm was put on it but he couldn't break it. He had tried everything but nothing worked. Eventually he had to give up.

"He might be working with you-now who?" Dumbledore was woken from his thoughts by Professor Snape.

"I don't think he is Severus." Dumbledore said. "There's something about him that makes me trust him."

"I agree." McGonagall said, "He may be powerful but I think we can trust him. Weren't the druids supposed to be a peaceful people?"

"How do we even know he's telling the truth? Everything I've heard about the druids, they're supposed to have died out." Severus stated.

"I will make some research about the druids under the summer," Dumbledore said, "But in the meanwhile we need to decide what to do with the boy. He said he could do some wand magic. Maybe we should let him attend Hogwarts in the autumn. That way we can keep an eye on him and see what his intentions are."

Severus didn't say anything but Dumbledore could see that he didn't agree. 'Maybe he's right.' Dumbledore thought. 'Maybe he is working with Voldemort.' But Dumbledore was once again woken from his thought, this time by McGonagall.

"But what are we to do with him during the summer?" She asked.

"He can stay at the Weasley's over the summer. That way, members from the order and the Weasley family can keep watch over him." Dumbledore had first started to suggest Grimmauld place but he had a feeling that they wouldn't be using the old house for a while; the pain from Sirius death still to fresh.

"Minerva, please inform Arthur and Molly immediately. Make sure they're ready to take in the boy when the school term ends."

McGonagall left the office with a nod to Dumbledore. The moment the door closed, Severus turned to Dumbledore.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said. "What are we going to do with him rest of the week before the term end?"

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. Poppy said he's ready to be released then."

"Do you really think it's wise to let him walk the castle alone?"

"We haft to show him we trust him. That will make it easier to convince him to live with the Weasley's and make him attend Hogwarts next term. But you're right, I don't trust him completely which is why I want you to keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said with a tired sight. Severus didn't answer immediately. He turned to walk out the office but before he left he said over his shoulder.

"I don't trust this boy, but I will keep an eye on him." With that he shut the door, and left Dumbledore alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you all liked it and have a great weekend. Both this and the next one =)**


	5. The One Where Merlin Leaves the Hospital

**A/N**

**I'm finally back from the land without Internet =)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, ****favourites**** and likes. I ****really** **appreciate**** it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The One Where Merlin Leaves the Hospital Wing**

Merlin had trouble sleeping that night, his mind kept drifting to his vision of Arthur. He had never experienced anything like it before. He wasn't a seer; he shouldn't be able to have dream visions. But there was something in the back of his head that told him it hadn't been a vision, it had been something else. Like a message, telling him something important. Maybe it was telling him that 'The Once and Future King' was coming back he thought with a smile.

Whatever it was, he was sure he would figure it out eventually. But coming to that conclusion didn't help him sleep, instead he spent the night in a restless sleep and he woke early the next morning; not feeling rested at all.

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room; Ginny had gone to sleep a while ago. The fire was almost burned out but they were still no closer to figuring out who the mysterious man was. Hermione had suggested that he might be a deatheater, but they both felt that he wasn't evil.

"I still think he's hiding something. I could tell he was lying when he explained the ageing spell." Hermione said.

"But what?" Harry answered with a tired sigh. "He said he wasn't powerful but I could feel that there was something he wasn't telling us. Have you ever heard about a scrying crystal Hermione?"

"I think I've read about it once in our first year, when I tried to find out more about the Philosophers stone, but I can't remember what exactly. I will go to the library tomorrow and do some research." She answered.

"But what do you know about the druids? The only thing I've heard about them is that they existed hundreds of years ago during King Arthur's time. And that was during Muggle School. I have never heard them being mentioned here." Harry stated.

"You're right, Professor Binns have never mentioned them and I've also only heard about them from Muggle books." Hermione said confused. "I have to look that up to." She said quietly to herself. "We should probably go to bed now." She said and before Harry could answer she got up and headed towards the stairs and Harry followed shortly after.

* * *

Merlin woke early the next day; the sun had just gone up over the horizon. Early mornings were something he was used to from his days in Camelot. No matter what Arthur had said, Merlin had been a good manservant and he was almost never late to wake the King up in the mornings. The early morning habit had stuck even after Arthur's death but Merlin didn't mind. He was glad that at least some part of him remained the way Arthur had known him.

He had tried to fulfil his promise to him and never change, but it was hard. Years of loneliness and misery had worn him out and he had become reserved. He didn't trust people easily and almost never confided in anyone. There were few people during the centuries that he had open up to and actually shown the real him to; the happy, goofy and carefree him, not the powerful warlock side of course. But they were few and far between, and mostly muggles.

During the centuries, Merlin had lived more in the muggle world then in the magical world. He had found out that it was easier to hide his true magic from muggles then from wizards and witches. Muggles would just shrug and think it was just their imagination, but witches and wizards weren't so easily fooled. They knew magic and they knew when something was different.

But nobody had yet to guess his true identity, mostly because he had moved on as soon as they had been too suspicious. He never stayed longer than a few years at the same workplace. Mostly because he didn't want to get too attach and it was tiresome to use the ageing spell. He could go a few years without it but eventually people would notice that he didn't age and he had to use a spell that aged him a little at the time, and after a few years he got tired and worn down from using it.

Merlin sat up in the bed; Ron and Umbridge were still asleep so he figured that he would change his clothes while he was the only one awake. He didn't want anybody to see his scars that he had accumulated during the years to be honest; most of them were from his time in Camelot.

He was still wearing his Dragoon the great outfit so he opened his bag and dug out a pair of dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. He felt more comfortable in muggle clothes than wizards' robes; after all he had grown up with muggles in Ealdor.

He could hear Ron moving in his bed so he decided to climb back down in bed and wait for Professor Dumbledore. He hadn't told him he would come, but Merlin could guess that he wanted to ask him more things as soon as possible. So he lay back in the bed and it didn't take long before his eyes drifted close.

* * *

Harry decided to join Hermione in the library the next day, so together they made their way to the library. On their way there they ran into Dumbledore, literally in Harry's case.

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't see you there." Harry said embarrassed, sitting on the floor. Beside him he could see Hermione trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's no problem Harry. You where apparently deep in thoughts." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Does it have anything to do with our new guest perhaps?"

Harry shared a look with Hermione as he stood up again but before he had a chance to open his mouth she answered the question.

"We got curious about the druids Professor, so we decided that we wanted to find out more about it. They seem like a fascinating people."

"Well then, don't let me keep you." Dumbledore said. "Who am I to try and stop a curious mind?" With that, he walked away, leaving Harry and Hermione to stare at each other before they both burst out in laughs.

"That went well." Harry said, still a little chocked from the whole ordeal.

"Come now Harry, we only have a few hours before dinner." and with that she dragged him away towards the library.

* * *

The next time Merlin woke was because of a door that was opening and closing. He sat up in the bed and saw Dumbledore walking over to him.

"Good morning Mr Embrose." He said. "How are we feeling today?"

"Good morning Headmaster." Merlin replied. "I feel much better today, completely healed." He said with a big smile. He had to try and convince them that he was on the good side and he had noticed that a smile was always the best way to start.

"That's good to know." Dumbledore said with a twinkle. "I have talked to Madame Pomfrey and she says that you are ready to be released later today. She wants you to stay for a few more hours but you can leave in time for dinner. But I have a proposition to you first before you leave."

"What kind of proposition?" Merlin asked. He could guess that Dumbledore wanted him to stay. They didn't trust him yet and Merlin knew that they probably wanted to keep an eye on him, and he wasn't one to deny that. After all, it would make it easier for him to watch over Harry. So he decided to play along as the clueless druid boy for a while longer.

"I want you to stay at the castle the week out until the school term is ending, and I want to offer you a place here at the school in the autumn. Maybe you can learn more wand magic." He said.

"That sounds wonderful Headmaster!" Merlin exclaimed. "I would love a chance to learn more magic. I must confess that my spell repertoire is very limited." He lied. Merlin knew almost every spell there existed for wand magic. He had never attended Hogwarts but he had bought every book there was about it during his life. He wanted to stay updated. But he wasn't about to tell them that. Being offered a place at Hogwarts was better than he had expected. Then he just had to make sure to be sorted in Harry's house and everything would go much smother.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr Embrose. That just leaves us the question about the summer. You probably already have a place to stay but if you would like you can stay with a few friends of mine, Ronald Weasley's family to be exact." Dumbledore finished and nodded towards Ron's bed. "That way you don't have to be alone any more and you can get a head start with your education."

"I must think about that for a while Headmaster." Merlin said and he wasn't lying. He could see what a great opportunity this was but he still felt a bit resigned about it. He wasn't used to live with so many people any more and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Take a few days and think about it. Just come by my office when you have decided." Dumbledore got up after that, and left the hospital wing.

Merlin lay on his bed for the rest of the morning and early afternoon, his thoughts spinning in his head. He could tell that Dumbledore was disappointed about his answer, and he knew that they would trust him easier if he just conceded to their terms, but he still felt hesitation. He knew that if he would stay with the Weasley's during the summer he would get closer to Harry and his friends much faster, but at the same time he was worried about just that. He didn't want to make friends, because he didn't want to feel the pain when he would lose them.

His thoughts spun around in his mind the same way over and over until he was woken from his reverie by someone calling him.

"Marcus mate, are you okay?"

Merlin looked up and saw Ron sitting on the bed beside him.

"I'm fine." He said as soon as he found his voice. "I'm just thinking that's all." He said with a shrug and a small grin as he sat up.

"It's okay," Ron said. "I know the feeling. I'm Ron by the way." He said and offered a hand to Merlin.

"Hi Ron, I'm Marcus." Merlin said and shook his hand.

"I saw Dumbledore in here before. What did he want?"

"You are very direct with your questions aren't you?" Merlin said with a smirk. He actually liked it.

"Yeah sorry about that, my friends and family always reprimand me about it." He said with a shrug.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Sometimes it's better to be direct." He answered with a smile. "To answer your question, Dumbledore offered me a place here at the school when the next school year starts. He wants me to learn more wand magic and I accepted."

"Wow, that's cool mate." Ron said. "Maybe you will be a Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, maybe." Merlin answered, he would make sure of it. "He also asked me if I wanted to stay with your family during the summer, so I can get a head start with my education."

"Oh, okay." Ron said. "That would be cool. You could teach me and my mates a few of your druid spells."

"I'm not sure about that." Merlin said, secretly fearing for what Ron could do with that kind of knowledge. "I barely know any and the ones I know rarely works. I'm not powerful enough and you must have the magic of the Old religion in you to be able to use them. I'm not sure if you and your friends have it."

"That's too bad. It would have been fun to use wand less magic." Ron said disappointed.

They were soon interrupted from their conversation by an agitated Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing up from your bed? You are not fit to move yet."

"But I feel fine!" Ron exclaimed. "And we were just talking."

"I will decide if you are well or not. Now go back to your bed so I can examine you. You to Mr Embrose, lie down in your bed again until I can give you your final examination."

Ron gave up with a sigh and walked back to his bed. Merlin chuckled a little to himself. He started to like Ron.

Merlin lay down in his bed while Madame Pomfrey examined Ron, and when she finally walked over to him he felt relived. He didn't want to stay in the hospital wing any longer. He wanted to walk around the castle and visit his own room. He stayed still while Madame Pomfrey examined him and answered her questions truthfully. When she was finished she declared him fit to leave.

He sat up and looked over to Ron, who also sat up, and gave him thumbs up and a huge grin. Ron replied in the same way, apparently he too was allowed to leave. Merlin stood up and went to pick up his bag. That's when he realised that he never got his staff back. He had to go and talk to Dumbledore about that soon, before he could figure out what kind of staff it really was. But first he wanted to eat. He waited for Ron to come over before he walked toward the doors.

"So," Merlin said. "Where is the food?"

Ron grinned towards him. "The food is in the great hall. They will be serving soon so if we hurry we will be there before all the sausages get eaten."

Merlin grinned back at him. He could tell that Ron really liked food. Together they made their way out from the hospital wing and towards the great hall.


	6. The One Where They Question Him

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I wasn't able to update in Mondays, but I lost my Internet last Wednesday and didn't get it back until last night. But I have managed to write two new chapters in the meanwhile and started on a third.**

**I want to thank everyone that has ****favourite**** and followed. And a special thank you to those that has reviewed. Every time I get a review I get all giddy and excited to see what is says. I get extra glad when I see that you all like it.**

**So thank you:**

**Female Whovian, Whenithitsthefan and IndiaMoore for reviewing every chapter so far.**

**SwimmerGirl0726, Princessdabomb, Spirit-of-the-fox10, Guest 1 and 2, Bookybookworm, DiaSphere, GoldenFireFish, and IStalkMyFandoms for your nice reviews.**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The One Where They Question Him**

Harry and Hermione were in the library, searching for information about the druids and the scrying crystal. They sat at a table in the back, with mountains of books between them. Then suddenly Hermione shut her book with a slam. Harry looked up at her confused.

"What's the matter Mione?" He asked.

"I can't find anything important about the druids." She said with a sigh. "The only things I can find is the same as in the muggle books plus a little about Merlin and the Old Religion."

"The Old Religion." Harry said confused. "What is that?"

"Apparently that is what the druids and the great Merlin practised during the 7th century. It is a form of practise of magic that takes its powers directly from the earth instead of channelling it through a magical core like we do with our wands. It is wand less magic and much more powerful than any magic we use today." She stated.

"But didn't Marcus say that he used wand less magic? That all druid descendants did?"

"Yes," Hermione said excited. "This must mean that he uses the magic of the Old Religion and that he was lying to us about how powerful he is. But he did also say that the magic druids use was declining and very few can use it today."

"I don't think he was telling the truth about himself," Harry said, "But maybe he was telling the truth about the magic and druids."

"Maybe you should just ask him." Ginny said.

Harry and Hermione jumped a bit in their chairs when they noticed that Ginny was there. They hadn't notice her coming so they were a bit startled.

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked with a slight tremor on his voice.

"Long enough." She said and shrugged. "But I'm serious. If you want to find out more about the druids and their magic, why don't you just ask Marcus directly? You don't know, maybe he will tell you."

"Maybe." Hermione said suddenly deep in thoughts.

"Anyway, I actually came here to fetch you for dinner. So come on. I've heard that Ron and Marcus are being released and will be joining us in the great hall for dinner." She turned around and started walking away, not waiting to see if Harry and Hermione followed; which they did actually. You don't say no to Ginny if you don't want to be hexed or jinxed.

They arrived in the great hall just before the dinner was served and Harry looked around to see if he could find Ron and Marcus but they were nowhere to be seen. Instead he sat down at the table with Hermione; Ginny sat further down with Luna and some others from her year group.

* * *

Merlin and Ron walked in silence down to the great hall. Or Merlin was silent; Ron was babbling on about sausages and what not. Merlin just tuned him out, too busy to take in the castle. He hadn't been in the castle since before it opened when he had sneaked in to add a few wards of his own and to take a look at the castle close up. It was just as he remembered it, but with a lot more paintings on the walls and a few scorch marks here and there from misfired spells.

Eventually they arrived at the great hall, and Ron immediately sat down opposite Harry and Hermione. Marcus followed suit and sat down next to Ron. But at the same time he looked around the hall; the enchanted ceiling, the hundreds of students eager to learn all about magic; wait was that guy winking at him, and the floating candles. He was so deep in thoughts and wonder that he didn't notice Hermione talking to him at first.

"What?" He said.

"I just wondered if you could tell us something about the druids and Old Religion?" She asked with an eager tone in her voice.

Merlin had underestimated her. He had been careful not to mention the Old Religion directly, but apparently she was smart enough to put all the pieces together when she was faced with a mystery.

"The Old religion?" He said. "How do you know about that?" He thought it was better to first find out how much they knew before he said too much.

"We were searching about the druids in the library today, Harry and me. And I found a book that stated that they used a wand less magic of the Old Religion; the same magic that the great Merlin used."

Merlin involuntarily flinched a bit when they used his real name and quickly covered it up by scratching his neck. But what he didn't notice was that Harry got a curious look after that when he looked at him.

"You said that the magic the druids used was declining and that very few living druids today can use it. But you can. And I also read that it is a very powerful form of magic, much more powerful than today's magic. This must mean that you are powerful even if you can only use a few spells." She finished.

Merlin decided to at least tell them part of the truth. He couldn't deny Hermione's statements and maybe they would feel satisfied and stop digging if he told them more.

"You are right." He said. "I am powerful, at least when compared to other Old Religion followers. But when it comes to New Magic I'm no more powerful then you." He lied. "To use the magic of the Old Religion is different than using New Magic with a wand. Old Magic flows freely through your veins which allow you to access it without a wand, while New Magic is more centered around your heart and much harder to access without something to channel it through. But at the same time they are different. Not all people with old magic have the power to use new magic and vice versa."

"The only reason I can use both is because my mother wasn't a druid like my father. She was a squib, but her brother had magic. He was the one that taught me. So I inherited the Old Magic from my father and the New Magic from my mother."

"But I was telling the truth when I said that the magic of the Old Religion was declining. Fewer and fewer people can use it and even less knows how or that they even have the ability. It is so weak they can go their whole life without realising they have magic. And the fewer people that practise the weaker it gets. It's an unbalance that must be restored. If only I knew how." He sighed.

"Wow mate." Ron said.

"You really do know a lot about magic do you?" Hermione said. "Did you live with the druids before you went to live with your uncle?"

"No not really." He said. "They don't have communities any longer so everything I know I learned from my father." He lied. "He didn't live with me and my mum but I did spend a few weeks from time to time with him to learn about the druids. When he died my mother thought it best that I went to live with my uncle. I was sixteen at the time and I spent almost ten years with him before he died."

"How did they die?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't just ask something like that."

"It's okay Hermione. I don't mind." Merlin said a bit tired. "My father died by some bandits when out on a camping trip. I never found out why. My uncle died from old age. He was quite a bit older then my mum."

"Do you live with your mum now?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't want to put her in unnecessary danger during this time. It is better that nobody knows that she is involved with wizards; keeps her under the radar from the death eaters. I live on my own. I had actually rented a room in Hogsmead for a few weeks when I noticed that you needed help." He said.

"So I decided to try and help since I was so close." He looked at Harry when he said the next bit. "But unfortunately I was too late and I'm sorry about that."

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." Harry said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Who is Arthur?" Ron suddenly said.

"What, how do you know that name?" Merlin was shocked. How had they found out about that name?

"You said it in your sleep right before you woke up yesterday." Ron clarified.

"Oh, umm...it's an old friend of mine and I don't really want to talk about it." He said and stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore about something." He walked away and out from the great hall without waiting for a reply and discreetly wiped away a tear from his left eye.

* * *

"I wonder what that was about." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Really, Ron?" Hermione said and looked at him with a slightly disgusted look. "You clearly upset him. Something bad must have happened to Arthur and Marcus feels really bad about it."

"How can you tell?" Ron asked when he had swallowed.

"We were talking about the death of his father and uncle and he barely showed any sign of grief, but you mention Arthur and he storms of without a backwards glance." She stated.

"But what do you think about what he told us about the Old religion?" Harry interrupted them before they got a chance to start an argument.

"He does seem to know a lot about it." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but do you think he can be trusted. I just got the feeling he wasn't telling us everything." Harry said, and he had noticed how Marcus had flinched when Hermione had mentioned Merlin's name. What was that about?

"I guess we just have to wait and see." Ron said. "Did you know that Dumbledore asked him if he wanted to attend Hogwarts next year and that he accepted?"

"No." Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"Yes," Ron said. "And apparently Dumbledore also asked him if he wanted to stay at the Burrows during the summer. Wouldn't that be amazing? He can teach us spells from the Old Religion."

"I highly doubt you would get away with that." Hermione said. "And besides, Dumbledore probably asked because he wanted to keep a closer eye on him. Which probably means that Dumbledore doesn't trust him either?"

"But why doesn't he make him stay at Grimmauld place instead?" Harry asked. "I mean, isn't that safer with the Order to watch over him?"

"I don't think the Order will use Grimmauld place for a while." Hermione said apologetically to him. "Not after, you know. They will probably use the Burrow as a temporary headquarters for a while."

"Oh, of course." Harry said. He had actually forgotten about Sirius for a little while. But know the grief was hitting him like a tidal wave again and he felt very tired.

"I feel tired." He said. "I think I will go back to the common room and rest."

"We're coming with you." Ron said and together all three stood up and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Merlin walked aimlessly in the corridors without a real destination in sight. He had told the others that he would go and talk to Professor Dumbledore but he wasn't sure he was up for it. Ron's mention of Arthur had brought the dream vision back to his mind and he felt really confused.

For the first time in centuries he felt lost. He was swimming in the deep end and he wasn't sure what to do to stay afloat. He was still contemplating if he should go and stay at the Burrows during the summer or not.

He was positive that Hermione would try and ask him more about the Old Religion and it would be harder to hide in the Burrows. He had seen the house in the crystals so he knew how full it was with people. He knew that while at Hogwarts he would be able to get some privacy, but that wasn't until next school year and the summer was long.

But he also knew that it was mostly fear that stopped him from accepting. Fear of losing and fear of feeling. But in the end he knew that there was only one option. So he turned around and headed towards the Headmasters office.

Eventually he stood in front of a gargoyle that indicated the entrance to the office. It was still in the same place as last time Merlin had been at Hogwarts, luckily. It would have been embarrassing if he had walked here just to end up in an empty corridor.

Merlin didn't know the password so he knocked on the gargoyle. To his surprise it moved aside and revealed the staircase. He jumped up on the first step when it started to move and soon he was outside the door. He walked right in without knocking; years of doing the same in Camelot had stayed with him. He never was one to show any particular respect for others, whether they were nobles or teachers, unless he felt that they deserved it.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and he looked up from his paperwork when the door opened. Merlin could see that he was a bit surprised but he quickly masked it. 'Maybe the gargoyle wasn't meant to jump aside just by knocking it?' Merlin thought.

"Ah, Mr Embrose, what owes me the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I've decided to accept your offer and stay with the Weasley's during the summer." Merlin replied.

"Good, good." Dumbledore said. "But there is something else you want to talk to me about isn't there?" He asked with a twinkle.

"Yes there is." Merlin said. "I want my staff back Professor." He said with a calm and neutral voice. His deep blue eyes piercing into Dumbledore's owns.

"Yes, I believe I forgot to give it to you." He said without breaking eye contact.

Merlin had to try hard not to snort at that. He knew that it was no coincidence that Dumbledore had "forgotten" to give it back. He just wanted to examine it.

"I must say, Mr Embrose that I have never seen a staff like this before. What exactly is it?"

'Good,' Merlin thought. 'That means he hasn't been able to read the inscription.'

"It's just an old family heirloom. It is a druid staff but it doesn't have any power anymore. I use it as a walking stick. But it is the only thing I have left from my father." He lied.

Dumbledore just nodded, and after giving the staff one more look-over, he handed it over to Merlin.

"Thank you sir." Merlin said when he had the staff in his hands. "There was one more thing though Professor. Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"We have arranged a separate chamber for you, Mr Embrose." Dumbledore said. "I was actually about to send Professor McGonagall for you. She will show you your living quarters."

And just then the door opened and in walked Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, can you please show Mr Embrose here to the chamber on the second floor?"

"Of course Professor." She said. "Mr Embrose, come with me."

She walked out from the office and Merlin followed after. After a while they came to a stop in front of a portrait on the second floor. It was portraying an old man with a long beard that eerily reminded him of his Dragoon disguise. McGonagall turned to Merlin when she spoke.

"Behind this wall is an old living quarter for a teacher. But it hasn't been used in years and since you don't yet belong to a house we thought it better to place you here for the rest of the week. When you open the portrait you can change the password yourself by placing your hand on the back and say the password three times in your head. Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded an answer and he opened the portrait. He placed his right hand on the back and said Aithusa three times in his head. He thanked Professor McGonagall and closed the door and looked over the room. It was quite a spacious room. 'Maybe Dumbledore is trying to bribe me a little.' He thought and chuckled to himself.

Right inside of the door was a little lobby where he could hang up his jacket. Then directly to the right was a door that led to a bathroom that had a big bathtub on the left wall. Straight forward on the wall was the toilet and a sink with a big mirror.

Straight forward in the lobby was an open archway that led to a living room with a big red sofa facing the opposite wall where a fireplace was situated. And on both sides of the sofa were armchairs. And in front of the sofa was a dark brown coffee table. The wall to the right had a big bookshelf full with books. And the wall to the left had a big painting of Hogwarts and the grounds. It was full of tiny people walking in and out from the castle and even the big octopus in the black lake could be seen from time to time. It really was quite detailed and beautiful.

On the left in the lobby was a door that led to a bedroom with a big four poster bed in the middle with blue drapes. On the left was a desk with a chair and on the right was a table with four chairs used for small meetings. On the right, on the same wall as the door, was a fireplace. All in all, the bedroom reminded him of a less luxurious variant of Arthur's chambers in Camelot.

Merlin felt really tired so without more than take of his shoes, he climbed up on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it and please let me know if you have any ideas of your own that you would like to happen. I already have a plot line made but there is a lot of things that can happen in between my major things. I can't promise I will use your idea if you give me one, but I also can't promise that I will not use it. If you understand what I mean.**

**Anyway, happy weekend everybody.**


	7. The One About the Prophecy

**A/N**

**So here comes the latest chapter. I hope you will like it. But first I want to thank all those that reviewed the last chapter.**

**IndiaMoore** (Yes she is quite clever),** IStalkMyFandoms** (Thank you),** Kallie01** (Thank you for pointing it out), **Whenithitsthefan** (Tack så mycket),** Zoe** (I can't make any promises),** IfINeverKnew** (Thank you and I hope you like the latest chapter),** DarkDOLLYumi** (Thank you very much. It feels good to hear),** mokana-au-chocopych** (I guess you'll have to wait and see)** and Goldenseal **(Thank you).

**Now on with the story**

**PS. One of the dialogues in this chapter is taken directly from the series. Bonus points to those who can tell me when the dialogue was used in the series and why.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The One About the Prophecy**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling rested for the first time this week. The grief still hanged over him like a cloud but it was more manageable and he hadn't had a nightmare during the night.

He sat up in bed and noticed that all the others were still asleep, so he decided to dress quietly and head downstairs to eat breakfast alone. He still wasn't sure if he preferred to be alone or in company with others. He figured that it would probably take a few weeks before he felt normal again.

He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy yet and he wasn't entirely sure that he should. The burden was big enough on him; could he really place that burden on them to?

Eventually he made it down to the common room without waking anybody. The common room was empty and the fire had long since burned out. He climbed out of the portrait hole and headed down to the great hall.

Except for a few ghosts and a distant sound from Peeves, Harry didn't meet anyone on the way. He thought he would be alone in the great hall, but when he walked in he saw Marcus sitting at the Gryffindor table reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting?" He asked when he sat down opposite him.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Marcus mumbled back, before he looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Good morning Harry." He said. "You're up early."

"I could say the same thing for you." Harry pointed out. Marcus chuckled a little before answering.

"Yeah well, I always get up at dawn. It's a habit of mine from when I lived with my uncle. What's your excuse?"

"I guess I couldn't sleep any longer that's all. I just feel so... I don't know how I feel to be honest." Harry didn't know why it felt so easy to talk to Marcus. It was just something about him that made Harry trust him and open up. But he still felt that he was keeping secrets from them.

"Is it about the prophecy?" Marcus asked.

"H-how do you know about the prophecy?" Harry stuttered out. He was shocked. That was the last thing he thought he would hear.

"The crystal." Marcus said silently. "When I saw the vision of the ministry, I also saw the prophecy."

He gave Harry a look of; was it sympathy and understanding? It was like he knew exactly what Harry was going through. Then it looked like he was having an inner dialogue in his head, like he was trying to decide something.

"I'm going to tell you something that I once told a friend of mine." Marcus said eventually. "Destinies... are troublesome things. You feel trapped, like your whole life has been planned out for you, and you've got no control over anything. And sometimes you don't even know if what destiny has decided is... really the best thing at all." He ended the small speech and looked at Harry with a pained and sad look.

"I know what you're going through, more than you can ever understand. And I'm telling you that the best thing is not to shut yourself of from others. Your friends are the most important thing for you right now. Without them, you will drown in your own despair. Trust me I know."

And with that he stood up and began to walk away but after a few steps he turned around to a stunned and speechless Harry. "It was nice talking to you Harry, even if I did most of the talking." He added with a small grin. "See you around Harry."

Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore. He had only known Marcus for a few days but he could already feel that he could trust him with everything. It was like he gave out an aura of wisdom and comfort at the same time. And the speech he had given Harry was like it was taken from his own experience.

Harry wondered if the friend Marcus claimed he had given the advice to before could be Arthur. He made a mental note to himself that he would find out more about this Arthur in the future. He just had to do it in steps.

Eventually the hall filled with students, but Harry barely noticed it; he was so deep in thoughts. So when Ron suddenly sat down beside him, he almost jumped of his seat.

"Mate, what's the problem?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, just tired." Harry lied.

"I can tell that it isn't nothing, Harry." Hermione said as she sat down opposite them, where Marcus sat before. "You know you can tell us anything."

Harry sighed. He thought about what Marcus had said about friends being the most important thing right now and decided that he should tell them about the prophecy.

"There something I must tell you," He started. "But not here. I don't want anyone else to hear."

So after Hermione and Ron had eaten their breakfast, the trio headed down to the lake. Whilst there Harry told them everything about the prophecy and what Marcus had told him the same morning.

They talked a bit about the prophecy after that, and what it all meant. But eventually, as the sun was beginning to climb down and dinner was around the corner, they came to the topic of Marcus.

"Do you think he has had a prophecy of his own or something?" Ron asked.

"Maybe." Hermione said. "At least he seems to be very knowledgeable in the subject. Maybe you should try and talk to him more about it Harry? If he's staying at the Burrow during the summer you can try to make him talk. Maybe we can ask him more about the Old Religion to?"

"Yeah maybe." Harry said.

"What do you think he has been doing today?" Ron asked. "I mean, we haven't seen him all day, well not we at least." He said and indicated to himself and Hermione.

"He has probably been walking around the castle." Hermione said. "We should go back to the castle ourselves now. It's almost dinner time."

And with that, Ron stood up with a speed Harry only saw him do when there was talk about food.

The trio made it to the great hall, expecting to see Marcus there, but he was nowhere to be seen. He didn't show up at all during dinner and when they were one of the last ones left, they decided to head up to the common room.

They never got a chance to talk more about the prophecy and Marcus, because the common room was filled with people that was cheering that the lasts exams was done and that they would be getting home in two days. So instead they joined in the festivities and Harry didn't think more about it until the next day.

* * *

Merlin had indeed spent the day walking around the castle. He had cast a delusion charm on himself to make him invisible to others. He didn't want to be disturbed. He had started walking around without the charm but after a while he noticed someone following him. He hadn't met him before but Merlin knew who it was.

It was Severus Snape, he remembered him from the crystals. He was a double agent for Dumbledore, but he was also the one responsible for delivering the prophecy to Voldemort. He had seen how he treated Harry and couldn't help but feel a little resentment for that, but he also knew that he had a troubled soul and that he was really brave. He had felt great loss.

Merlin sneaked in an empty classroom and quickly cast the charm on himself before Snape noticed he had walked off. He stepped out from the classroom and saw Snape looking around without seeing him. Grinning to himself, Merlin walked away and left the confused Snape behind.

After walking around for a couple of hours he decided to head to the Room of Requirement, it was after all his own creation. When he came there he noticed that it had been used frequently the last few months, and in the back of his head he remembered about the secret DADA group.

He snickered to himself when he thought about it. They had for several months fought against the ministry under their very nose.

Merlin conjured up a room and walked in when the door appeared. The room looked just like Gaius' chambers in Camelot. It was just as he had remembered it with glass vials of potions everywhere and books spread about the room. He spent the rest of the day there, just remembering and reading books.

When he checked his clock, he noticed that it was almost midnight. So he quickly packed up the books and headed back to his chambers for the night.

* * *

The next day passed almost the same way for Merlin. He ate breakfast alone; Harry didn't show up this time, and headed back up to the Room of Requirement. But this time he went down for dinner and saw Umbridge trying to sneak off without anyone noticing.

That didn't go exactly as she had liked. A few students saw her and told others and soon everybody knew. It ended up that she had to run away in terror. And maybe, just maybe, Merlin had cast an innocent spell himself that might, or might not, make her grow a horsetail.

When he came in to the great hall, Ron, Harry and Hermione was already seated so he decided to sit further down the table. He didn't feel like talking to them right at the moment. Tomorrow they would be heading to the Weasley's so he thought that he could at least get one last evening alone. They really did talk a lot, and the questions. He just couldn't take more questions right know.

That didn't go exactly as planned because when he was heading back to his chambers after dinner he was cornered by the trio.

"Hey there mate." Ron said as they stopped him just below the stairs up to the second floor. "We haven't seen you the whole day."

"I have been walking around the castle." Merlin answered. "You know, trying to get my bearings of the place. I going to attend school here next year so I thought I might as well start finding my way around."

"You should have told us." Hermione said. "We could have shown you around and tell you the history of the place."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." He said with a smile and a small shrug of his shoulders.

"So what do you think of the castle then?" Ron asked.

"The castle, oh it's very nice, haven't seen anything like it before." Which technically was only a half lie? Camelot had been just as grand, if not grander, but he hadn't been in a magical castle before.

They seemed to like the answer and Merlin noticed them exchanging looks before Ron asked the next question.

"So you've decided to come live with my family then? It will be brilliant. You can teach us all kinds of spells."

Merlin had just enough time to nod before Hermione interrupted his answer.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald. I've told you already. Mrs Weasley would find out immediately if you tried anything like that." Hermione said.

"She's right." Merlin said. "Besides, I will probably spend most of summer trying to learn some wand spells and the history of this place." He finished with a smile. He could see Hermione light up at his words.

"Be careful what you wish for mate." Ron said when he saw Hermione's expression. "Hermione here won't leave you alone now. She will try and teach you everything she knows."

"I don't think that will be a problem." He said with a smile. "I like learning new things."

Merlin couldn't help but notice that she blushed a little at his smiles. He just hoped that she didn't think anything else about it.

"I would gladly teach you everything about Hogwarts and spells." Hermione said to him with a small smile of her own.

"Great, so now that that have been established." Ron interrupted again. "Where are you heading?"

"Umm I was actually heading back to my chambers for the night."

"Oh, okay." Harry said. He had been quiet the entire conversation. "We are heading back to our common room as well. But we'll see you tomorrow yeah? Will you be riding the train with us?"

"Yes I will. Goodnight then." He said and they finally let him walk up the stairs, but he could feel their eyes at the back of his neck.

* * *

"Did he seem shifty to you?" Ron asked when they watched Marcus walking away.

"A bit yeah." Harry answered.

"Maybe he just isn't used to being around other people." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that he has spent the last months alone after his uncle died. And who knows how many people he lived with before that. Maybe it was only him and his uncle. He's probably a bit overwhelmed by the amount of people in the castle."

"I hadn't thought about it like that." Harry admitted.

"Yeah well, now that you know we should try and make him feel comfortable and accepted." She said. "He seems so lonely and sad sometimes when you look at him. It's like he has gone through a lot. You can see it in his eyes." she said with a small sigh.

"You are just saying that because you think he's hot." Ron joked.

"Oh shut up Ronald. You are so insensitive." She said and stormed of, but Harry could see that she was blushing.

"What did I do?" Ron said frustrated and Harry just shrugged. "Women." He muttered to himself while he and Harry followed Hermione back to the common room.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it and have a great week.**


	8. The One Where They Leave Hogwarts

**A/N**

**Thank you to all that reviewed.**

**DarkDOLLYumi **(Thank you), **Guest **(You where right about the dialogue. I also loved that part and yes the irony, again.), **IndiaMoore **(Thank you for liking it and for letting me know if I've made spelling errors. Please continue with it since I don't have a beta.), **stephanie. weithous **(You were also correct about the dialogue. Great job.), **IStalkMyFandoms **(Thank you), **Whenithitsthefan **(Tack så mycket)

**A special thank you to Hickarimaichan for being my 100th follower. Let's give her/him a big whoop whoop.**

**PS.**

**I didn't have the energy to proofread before updating today so if you find any spelling errors, please let me know. The weather is really bad here. It's rainy and grey and just typical autumn. On the plus side, my sister visited today and she gave me all her DVD's. So now my bookshelf is almost completely full. She also let me borrow her Harry Potter Box with all eight movies on Blu-ray. Guess who's gonna have a marathon? **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The One Where They Leave Hogwarts**

They didn't see Marcus the next day until the train was almost beginning to start. He jogged quickly up to the train with his backpack and a trunk. Harry remembered that he had mentioned that he had stayed at the Three Broomsticks before. He had probably picked up his trunk from there.

Shortly after Ron and Hermione saw him too.

"Marcus!" Ron called. "Over here!"

"Hey, nice clothes." Some guy called after him. They didn't see who but Harry saw Marcus look around with something like recognition in his eyes, before he turned back around towards the train.

Marcus waved to them and climbed up the train, and after placing his trunk with the others, he opened their compartment and sat down beside Harry and Luna. Ron, Hermione and Neville sat opposite them.

"Oh hello, I don't think we have met before." He said to Luna and Neville with a huge grin. "I'm Marcus Embrose." He stretched out his hand for them to shake and then leaned back in the seat a little out of breath from the jog.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville said with a shy smile and then quickly looked down on the floor.

"I'm Luna." Luna said with the dreamy look she so often had. "You shouldn't run so fast, it makes it easier for the Nargels to enter your head through your mouth." She then turned to her newspaper that she was reading upside down.

"Excuse me?" Marcus asked with a confused look.

"Don't mind her mate." Ron said while shaking his head from silent laughter.

"Okaay." Marcus said, still looking extremely confused. "So how long does this train ride take?" He asked.

"Around three hours." Ron answered. "Why?"

"Oh...ehm...I just don't like trains that much that's all."

"How come, did something happen?" Hermione asked. Harry could tell that she was discretely trying to find out about more about Marcus and as an extension, Arthur.

"No, nothing has happened. I just don't feel comfortable on-board trains. They are too fast." He shrugged.

Harry had to stifle a laugh when he saw Hermione's disappointed expression. That didn't go as she had planned.

"Don't worry about it mate," Ron said. "It will be over in no time. Do you want to play some wizards chess?"

"I have never played wizards chess before. Are the rules different from regular chess, because that I am pretty good at." Marcus said with a challenging look.

"The only difference is that the piece moves." Ron explained and took out his set.

"Where is your staff?" Harry asked. He just remembered that he never saw Marcus carry it.

Harry could have sworn that Marcus seemed worried before he answered. But it was gone so fast that he wasn't sure if he had imagined it.

"I left it at the castle. It's too big to carry around everywhere."

"I thought it was a walking stick" Hermione chirped in.

"It is but I don't think I will need it during the summer." He answered with a smile.

Marcus turned back towards Ron, who had now finished setting up the chess game.

The rest of the train ride consisted of watching Ron and Marcus playing wizard's chess while Hermione and Neville was talking and Luna was reading. They were both really good and won one set each. The third one took longer and when the train pulled in at King's cross, they were long from finished.

"I guess we haft to continue this back at your place." Marcus said and took up a piece of paper and held it atop of the chess game. "Just so we don't forget." He explained when he saw Ron's confused look.

Then he held his other hand atop of the paper and recited a spell. But it was with a spell that Harry had never heard before and he didn't use a wand.

"**_Áwrítan tæfl._**" He said and his eyes flashed golden.

Seconds later the chess game was effectively copied onto the paper.

"Merlin's beard, what was that?" Ron exclaimed.

"It was just a simple copy spell." Marcus said with a shrug. "Didn't feel like writing it all down when I could just copy it like this."

Harry was stunned. He looked over to Hermione and saw that she was just as impressed as him. She stared at Marcus with her mouth slightly open, unable to form words. Harry suspected that he had the same expression on his face.

"Was that the Old Magic?" Hermione asked once she had regained her composure.

"Yes, but it was only a simple spell. Nothing to get excited about." Marcus explained quickly. He looked nervous.

"W-what language was that?" Neville stuttered; face all red from nervousness.

"It was the language of the Old Religion. Druids don't use Latin spells."

Neville nodded and turned his attention to his hands that lay in his lap.

"Can you speak it fluently?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I can. My father taught me but that doesn't mean I know many spells. The words can be right but if you don't have enough magic you won't be able to evoke the power behind the words. But my father thought it would be good for me to learn the language even if I can't use it fully."

"Oh, okay. But what did those words mean that you used now?"

"Just 'copy game', nothing fancy." He said with a grin.

"We should probably get off the train now." Luna said. "Or maybe we could stay and go back to Hogwarts. That would be lovely."

They all stood up then and began walking off the train. But Harry could see on Hermione that she was disappointed that they weren't able to continue the conversation.

* * *

Merlin was really glad when the train finally pulled in at the station. It wasn't like he hadn't ridden a train before; he had been in America actually when the first train was invented damn it. But he never got used to the speed, he preferred to walk or ride a horse, over cars and trains. And don't get started on planes. He hated planes. If you had ever ridden a dragon, then a plane was a huge let-down. And they were also to uncomfortable, to small leg room.

And the conversations on the train had him worried to. First Harry just had to ask him about the staff. What should he say; 'Oh I just decided to turn my staff into a wand so I won't look suspicious when I decide to perform wand magic during the summer.' He could just imagine the look on Harry's face if he had said that and just managed to turn his laugh into a cough before it broke out.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked with a worried look.

Merlin liked Ron, he reminded him of Arthur a bit. 'Maybe I should teach him some spells. It could be fun.' He mused. When he saw Ron's questioning look he remember that he hadn't answered his question.

"I'm peachy, just needed to clear my throat."

Ron didn't look convinced but Merlin had already gone back to his thoughts about earlier. He shouldn't have used that spell. It just made Hermione more suspicious, but he really didn't want to copy it by hand. 'Can't I be lazy once without it coming back to me?' He thought irritated.

Merlin was so deep in his own thoughts, as usual, that he didn't notice the people waiting for them until Ron stopped in front of him and he walked right into him and effectively knocked Ron down on the ground and himself following after.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Ron. I didn't notice that you stopped." He quickly got to his feet and reached out his hand to Ron.

"It's alright." Ron said with a grin when he took Merlin's hand. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't use me as your cushion next time you fall."

"Can't make any promises." He said with an even bigger grin than Ron's. Then they both burst out in laughter. They didn't stop until someone cleared his voice higher than was necessary. It was obviously just to get their attention.

When Merlin turned towards the coughing man he noticed seven people staring at him. One scary looking man with a hat that didn't quite cover his scarred face; he was the one that had coughed. A woman with bright pink hair and a friendly smile, a tired looking man with hair just beginning to turn grey, two identical red headed boys that seemed to be a few years older than Ron and lastly one red headed man and one red headed woman that seemed to be a couple.

"Marcus this is my mum and dad." Ron gestured towards the red-headed couple. The woman was a bit plum but she had a friendly face and a motherly aura around here. The man was tall and he looked tired but at the same time curious and eager.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Weasley." He said and offered his hand. "I'm Marcus Embrose, but just call me Marcus. I really appreciate you letting me live with you over the summer. It means a lot."

"It's no problem dear." Mrs Weasley said. "Dumbledore told us about your back-story and that you helped Harry and my Ron here. Of course we'll help you in any way we can."

"I actually never managed to help Harry." Merlin started but they didn't listen and instead told him how brave he must be and that he really should eat more. 'He's only skin and bone.' Mrs Weasley had said to Mr Weasley while Ron was silently laughing beside him.

Merlin didn't think he was just skin and bone. He actually thought he had buffed up a lot during his last years at Camelot; with a little help from Gwaine actually. He had secretively trained him. And the one thankful thing about being immortal was that he didn't have to train as much anymore. It wasn't just his age that had stopped, but his physic as well. He was just glad that Mrs Weasley hadn't seen him when he first came to Camelot. He really was just skin and bone then.

"Mum, maybe we should introduce him to the others." Ron finally interrupted. 'What took him so long?' Merlin thought. 'Didn't he see my plea for help? Maybe I haft to train more on that expression.'

"Yes of course dear. Why don't you introduce him?" Mrs Weasley said with a smile and then immediately engulfed Harry in a hug.

"I'm sorry about that." Ron said as they walked over to the others.

"Why didn't you stop her sooner? I thought she was going to start force feed me then and there."

"Yeah I know." Ron said and then his face burst out in a huge grin. "It was hilarious."

Merlin was about to make a witty retort when they were interrupted by the pink haired woman.

"Hello there." she said a reach out her hand. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks but just call me Tonks."

"And I'm Remus Lupin." the tired looking man said. He too reached out his hand for Merlin to shake.

"I'm Marcus Embrose but just Marcus is fine." He said as he shook their hands.

"This scary looking man here is Alastor Moody." Tonks said with a cheeky grin.

Merlin could tell that this was a man that deserved respect so when he reached out his hand for Moody he took on his "meeting the king" stance. So with a slight nod of his head he introduced himself.

"Good evening Mr Moody. I'm Marcus Embrose but you can call me Marcus."

The others seemed a bit taken aback by his sudden change in behaviour but Moody took his hand as if it was perfectly normal for him to be greeted that way.

Before Merlin could engage in a conversation with him Ron dragged him away towards the twins.

"This is my brothers Fred and George." Ron introduced him.

"Hello I'm..."

"We know who you are" Fred interrupted him with a mischievous grin.

"You are the guy that likes to run around in the forbidden forest as an old man." George continued with an equally mischievous grin.

"He doesn't look old now or what do you think George?"

"No he don't Fred."

"Maybe he used a potion?"

"Yes, and maybe he'd be willing to give us the recipe?"

They ended the conversation and looked expectantly at Merlin.

"Excuse me? You want me to give you the ageing potion?" Merlin said with a hint of humour and sarcasm. "Of course I can do that. It would be my pleasure."

"Really?" They said in unison.

"Really?" Ron said.

Merlin glanced at Ron and sighed. 'The lack of detecting sarcasm apparently runs in the genes.' He thought.

"Of course not, what do you think? That I will just hand over a potion to two, to me, complete strangers? What do you want it for anyway?"

The twins looked disappointed for a second before they got their mischievousness back.

"We run a joke shop." Fred started.

"And a potion that could turn you old would sell really well. Ha that rhymed." George laughed.

"I don't know, let me think about it." Merlin said. Of course he wouldn't give them the potion. In all fairness, there didn't even exist a potion. It was a spell. But he wanted to get to know the twins more. If Ron reminded him a bit of Arthur, then those two reminded him of Gwaine, a lot. And that joke shop sounded fun.

"Of course." George said.

"We will give you two..." Fred started

"Maybe three weeks." George continued.

"Harry's birthday."

"Yes, until Harry's birthday."

And with that they walked away and left Merlin alone with Ron.

"Those two are something... I can't really put my finger on it." He murmured.

"They leave that impression on everyone they meet." Ron said grinning.

"You two hurry up, we're leaving." Tonks called to them.

They joined the others and walked through the barrier to the muggle world. Merlin walked through last and when he came out he saw Harry staring at a couple with a child the same age as Harry. Merlin remembered them from the crystals; it was the Dursley's. He had to contain himself not to show the anger he felt inside when he saw them.

But before Harry walked over to them, Mr Weasley and Moody went up to them. He couldn't hear what they said but the Dursley's seemed scared when they were done.

Harry turned around to face the group.

"Well goodbye then."

"See you soon Harry." Ron said.

"Really soon." Hermione said.

Harry said goodbye to everyone and when he came to Merlin he hesitated a bit.

"Goodbye to you too Marcus." he said.

"It was nice meeting you Harry. I just hope that next time will be under better circumstances."

Harry nodded in agreement and went over to the Dursley's and Merlin watched his back as he walked away. Soon he had disappeared in the crowd on the station and Merlin turned his attention back on the group.

"I should go to." Hermione said. "My parents are waiting over there." She nodded towards a couple that stood and watched them curiously.

"Goodbye Hermione." Ron said and gave her a quick hug. "See you in a few weeks."

"Yeah, see you soon Ron." She turned towards Merlin then. "Goodbye Marcus, I hope I will get the chance to get to know you more in a few weeks." she said and Merlin could see her blush a little.

"I hope so too." He said with a small smile, and then she to walk away with her parents.

"We will leave too. I guess you can make it home okay alone." Moody said to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Don't worry, we will be okay." Mrs Weasley said. "It was nice of you to come with us here."

"It's no problem at all Molly." Remus said. And then Remus, Tonks and Moody left, leaving Merlin alone with the Weasley's.

* * *

They walked out of the station and into an alleyway a bit away. There Mr Weasley reached out his wand and with a bang a big purple bus was standing in front of them, the Knight Bus. Merlin had taken the Knight Bus a few times and it wasn't exactly something that he enjoyed. If a train was bad, it was nothing compared to this bus.

But he walked on-board and sat down, and after only ten minutes they stopped outside a big house on the countryside.

"Welcome to the Burrow mate." Ron said as they had stepped off the bus.

'The Burrow.' Merlin thought as he looked at the house. 'A fitting name.' He made his way towards the house and followed Ron into the kitchen.

"You will stay in Percy's old room dear." Mrs Weasley told him when she entered the house after them. "Ron will show you were it is."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. I really appreciate all you do for me. I hope I can repay in some way."

"Nonsense, it's a pleasure to have you here. No problem at all. Now of you go." She said and shooed them away.

Ron showed Merlin the way to Percy's room. 'Probably named after Percival since his father's name is Arthur.' Merlin thought. 'Too bad he hasn't lived up to the name.' He thought sadly.

After Merlin had left his trunk and bag in the room, they returned downstairs to the living room where they continued their chess game. Merlin won much to the annoyance of Ron. After that they ate dinner where Ron introduced him to his brother Bill and his girlfriend Fleur Delacour. Apparently they had met through his job at Gringotts. Merlin could tell almost immediately that the youngest Weasley, Ginny, didn't like her.

At first he hadn't recognised her but when Ron told him that she had been a part of the Triwizard tournament, he remembered her in the visions.

After dinner, the twins decided to leave for their store at Diagon Alley and Merlin decided to retire back to his room. Claiming he was tired and wanted to read a little before going to bed. Truthfully he just wanted to be alone. The day had been tiring and full of new impressions. It wasn't that he hadn't met new people before, but this was the first time that they all had wanted to met and talk to him. He felt a bit overwhelmed with emotions, especially gratitude and happiness.

* * *

Later that evening, Merlin stood in his window and looked down over the garden, where the gnomes ran around, and the fields that stretched for miles outside the Burrow. He couldn't help but feel happy for the first time in decades. They were all so nice to him and he could already feel his barriers lift from his heart. 'Maybe,' He thought when he laid down to sleep. 'Maybe I will be able to tell them the truth someday.' And with that thought he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**The spell used in this chapter is my own. I used a site that translates modern English to old English. I used two separate words and then just put them together. So if there are any old English speakers out there, I apologise for any misuse of the words.**

**_Áwrítan tæfl_ = Copy, game**


	9. The One Where Ron Opens Up

**A/N**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update last week, but I've been so busy with cleaning out my parents storage and adjoining carport that it took me two weeks to write one chapter. I blame the tiredness I felt every time I sat down in the evenings. The good news is that I will probably be finished tomorrow so it shouldn't happen again for some time. But you can't imagine how much stuff we had just laying around, phew =S**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourite this story.**

**DarkDOLLYumi **(Thank you)**, icedragonfirebird **(Thank you)**, Lady Flurryous **(Thank you for your suggestions)**, whenithitsthefan **(Tack så mycket)**, Sparky199 **(Thank you)**, bookybookworm **(Thank you)**, mizzymel **(Thank you and here's your update)

**Now I want you all to give a big woo-ho to my new and very good BETA, **_**Crazy-about-books**_**, woo-ho. She has done a fantastic job and I hope you all will agree when you read the chapter.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The One Where Ron Opens Up**

Merlin woke before everyone else the next day, so he decided to go out in the garden. It didn't take long before the gnomes came up to him; being able to sense his magic just like every other magical creatures.

"Hello." he said with a grin.

"Emrys." they all replied in chorus, at least that's what he thought they said. It had been a while since he had talked gnome. But then they bowed which convinced him further.

"No, no don't bow. Please, just don't." He said and waved his arms to make them stop. He didn't like getting praise for something he couldn't help. To him he was just Merlin and not this powerful Emrys the prophecy talked about.

"Emrys?" they all said again.

"Yes it's me, but please don't bow or the others will get suspicious. They don't know my true identity yet. Just eh, just treat me like you do anyone else." He said with a begging look.

The gnomes shared a look with each other before nodding and scurrying away. He was left alone on the grass where he sat and just relaxed; watching the fields. He didn't know how long he had sat there when he felt someone sitting down next to him.

He turned his head to the left, towards the new person, and saw that it was Ron.

"Mum wanted me to get you for breakfast." He said but didn't make a move to stand up. "It's relaxing out here isn't it?" he asked Merlin. He didn't face him; instead he continued to look out over the fields beyond the garden.

"Yes, it is." Merlin answered, he too looking out over the fields. He made a quick glance over at Ron and saw that he seemed upset about something. "What's the matter Ron? You seem upset."

"It's nothing." Ron said but he was chewing on his bottom lip.

"I can see that it's not _nothing_ Ron. Please tell me." He said and gave Ron a reassuring pat on his shoulder, and he could see Ron finally giving in.

"It's just that..." Ron started. He sighed before he continued. "This past year has been hard. Hell, these past _years_ have been hard. It's like each year just gets worse and I don't know if I can take it much longer... Harry is my friend and he needs my support, but how am I supposed to give it to him if I don't know how _I_ will cope with it all." He turned to Merlin when he was finished, and Merlin could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes which he hastily wiped away with his hands.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"It's okay, Ron" Merlin said and put his left arm around his shoulders. "Everyone feels this way from time to time. Is this the first time you've felt like this?"

"No." He said and turned toward Merlin. "I felt it last year when he returned. I just haven't told anyone before. I don't know why I told you now to be honest. I guess there's something about you that makes me open up. I don't know what it is." Ron said with a hint of a smile.

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at that. When Ron gave him a confused look he clarified.

"You have no idea how many people have told me that. But you can trust me. I know we have only known each other for a few days, but I want to...I want to be your friend Ron" he said hesitantly. "I want to help you, Harry and the others anyway I can. And I'm sure that if you are honest to yourself about how you feel about these things, then nothing can stop you. There's nothing wrong with being scared. It's human. Just don't let it control you." He thought about Morgana. She had been scared which had then turned to anger and hate. And that only led to suffering for everyone around.

"We should probably go in before all the sausages get eaten" he said as he stood up.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Ron grinned as he too stood up.

Merlin gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before heading into the kitchen and towards the sausages.

* * *

The following days were quite uneventful for Merlin. After his talk with Ron he had decided to stay away from the others for a while. He had called Ron a friend, and deep inside he knew that he had meant it. Ron was his friend. It had shaken him a bit but after a few days alone he had come to terms with it. It actually felt quite nice. Maybe he had been worried for nothing.

After two days spent alone in his room, he decided to join the others on the third. He had noticed during meal times that Ginny had gotten more and more frustrated with Fleur. She even called her Phlegm behind her back. Where she had gotten that from, he had no idea.

Ron had, opposite to Ginny, shown some attraction towards Fleur and he didn't appreciate Ginny's nickname. But Ginny wasn't the only one that didn't like Fleur; Mrs Weasley had also expressed some dislike when she wasn't around. Merlin just found it all amusing. 'I'm going to have some fun with that later.' he thought.

* * *

After breakfast on the third day, Merlin decided to take Ron outside and talk to him.

"Ron," Merlin said as he put a hand on Ron's left shoulder. "Would you like to join me outside? I want to talk to you."

"Sure." Ron said as he stood up from the table, and together they walked outside and sat at the backside of the house, the place in the garden where they had most privacy.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"First, I want to say sorry for being so antisocial the last couple of days."

"It's no problem" Ron said with wave of his hand.

"Please, let me finish." Merlin said as he stared pleadingly at Ron.

"It's just that I'm not used to having people around me all day long. I guess I needed time to get used to it." He sighed before he continued.

"I lived with my uncle for ten years and we travelled so much that I never settled down long enough to get friends. And now in the last few months since my uncle died I have lived alone. So it's a bit hard for me to open up and let others in." He stopped and turned away from Ron as he continued.

"I realised that I needed a few days to come to terms with everything. So that is why I have been cooped up on my room." He said as he looked down on his hands that he nervously twiddled in his lap.

"Oh," Ron said. "Don't worry about it, I understand."

Merlin looked up from his hands and met Ron's eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, as I said before; there's something about you that just makes me trust you. And plus, I can tell that you are a fun guy deep inside. You just have to let it out."

"Yeah, maybe I should let it out" he said with a small smile. "Thank you Ron for being so understanding. Do you talk with Harry and Hermione like this too?"

"No," Ron said with a snort. "Harry and I never really have the need to talk things out that much. And Hermione has said on several occasions that I have, and I quote, '_The emotional range of a teaspoon_'."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"She sounds funny" Merlin managed to get out between laughter.

"Yeah, she is sometimes, but it's never intentional" Ron said and grinned. "You know, Hermione actually told us that you were lonely and probably had trouble opening up." He continued with a more serious tone.

"She did?" Merlin asked confused.

"Yes. It was the other day after we cornered you outside of the Great Hall."

"Hmm... she must be good at reading people."

"Maybe." Ron said with a shrug.

Merlin wasn't sure what to think of Hermione anymore. He knew she was smart, but he had underestimated her several times already. He had perfected his facial expressions over the years, and not once had he shown his feelings outside. 'Or have I?' he thought. He did recall storming out when they had mentioned Arthur. Why had he done that? How could he have been so stupid? Now she was probably on a personal mission to figure out who Arthur was. 'Well I'm not giving it up that easy' he thought. Suddenly he was woken from his thoughts by a voice.

"Marcus?"

"What?"

"You spaced out for a moment there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He said with a shrug. "You know what? How about we leave all the emotional talk behind us and do something fun?" He said with a grin.

"Sure" Ron said with an equally big grin. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about some chess? Are you up for some losing?" Merlin said with a huge grin.

"Sure" Ron said as he stood up. "But I won't be the one losing."

"Whatever you say" Merlin said as he winked and ran in. Ron followed shortly after.

* * *

Hermione loved her parents, she really did. But there was only so much dentist talk you could take before it got too much. She couldn't help but feel exited to go to the Burrow earlier than was planned. She had been home for a week and a half now and to be honest, she had already gotten bored of dentist talk. Not that she would tell anyone that. Of course not.

She hadn't told Ron she was coming; she thought it would be funnier to surprise him. Instead she had been talking to Ginny. They were friends after all. So when she jumped of the Knight Bus outside the Burrow, Ginny stood there and greeted her.

"Ginny, how good to see you" Hermione said and gave her a hug.

"It hasn't been that long, Hermione" Ginny said as they pulled apart.

"I know. I'm just so happy to be here. How are Ron and Marcus?"

"They are just fine actually. The first days Marcus mostly stayed in his room, but then one day he and Ron became practically inseparable." Ginny said as they walked towards the house.

"Really? I didn't know Ron liked him or that Marcus would willingly be with him. Not that there's anything wrong with Ron." She added when Ginny gave her a questioningly glare. "It's just that I'd gotten the impression that Marcus mostly wanted to be alone."

"I don't know what to say. We are all surprised. You just have to see for yourself. They are up in Ron's room." Ginny said as they got inside the house.

"Okay then I will go up and surprise them." Hermione said and turned towards the stairs.

* * *

"I have been thinking and decided that I will teach you a few spells?" Merlin said to Ron, where he sat on Ron's bed reading a book about Quidditch.

"Wow! Really?" Ron said surprised, where he sat on the floor and polished his broomstick.

"Yes" Merlin said while nodding.

"That would be awesome." Ron said and couldn't keep a huge smile from appearing on his face.

"So what do you want to know?" Merlin asked and inwardly smiled at Ron's enthusiasm.

"I can pick anything?"

"Well not anything. I told you before, I'm not that powerful." Merlin couldn't help but feel bad when he lied to Ron. He was his first real friend in decades and he lied to his face every opportunity he got. 'One day,' he thought. 'One day I will tell him the truth'.

"Plus you can't pick anything dangerous."

"Hmm I don't know. It's hard to decide."

"You know what, how about I start by teaching you the background first?"

"Oh, okay." Ron said with a smile and Merlin couldn't help but smile back.

"What do you know about the druids?"

"Not much to be honest."

"Well the druids were a peaceful people. They lived as one with nature and the Old Religion. Not all of them had the old magic flowing through them, but the majority did. But back then, when the Old religion was at its peak, it was possible for everyone to learn magic even if they weren't born with it. That's not the case anymore."

"But wait. How will you then be able to teach me if I don't have the Old Magic in me?" Ron interrupted and waved his hand franticly to make Merlin stop talking.

"I guess we'll have to find out if you have it or not?" Merlin said and furrowed his brow in thought. He hadn't actually thought about it before. He hadn't taught magic in over a thousand years and back then the old magic was still strong enough to be easily accessible.

"How?" Ron asked, his brow equally furrowed.

"I'll guess we'll have to wait and see until you try a spell." Merlin finally said with a shrug. "But let me explain the background of the magic first okay."

"Fine." Ron said with a tone of impatience.

Merlin looked up at him and said seriously "Magic like this isn't something you rush into. If you don't understand it, bad things can happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have experienced it." He said silently.

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, but it happened to a friend of mine a long time ago. She was too eager and it went downhill from there. But I won't talk about it." He said when he saw Ron's curious look. "Maybe in the future when I'm ready." He said the last part quietly. He wasn't ready to talk about his past, especially Morgana, to anyone.

"Okay then, but you should open up more. It's not good to keep everything inside." Ron said as an attempt to lighten the mood and gestured for Merlin to continue.

"You're right, but I'm just not ready right now." He said with a quiet sigh.

"Harry and Hermione!" Ron suddenly said and gave a short laugh.

"What about them?" Merlin asked confused.

"They're going to be so jealous that I get to know about the Old Religion first."

"You're right, I didn't think about that. Sorry." Merlin had completely forgotten about them to be honest. He knew that Hermione for one had been very eager to know more about the Old Religion.

"It's nothing to apologise for. It's not your fault they're not here. But Hermione is going to be so jealous." He said and laughed. Merlin couldn't help but laugh as well when he watched Ron.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I hope you all liked it and I know that Ron might have seen a bit OOC in the beginning, but I like to think that Merlin exudes a special aura or something that makes normally closed off people, open up. And he practically admits to feel this way in book seven so I'm just assuming that he have felt like that for years.**


	10. The One Where Hermione Eavesdrop

**A/N**

**First I want to thank everyone that has reviewed. It really means a lot every time I get a notice of a new review. It's like opening a present.**

**Lady Flurryous:** I know that Merlin has a tendency to procrastinate when it comes to telling his secrets, and unfortunately it hasn't really changed much over a thousand years.

**Child of Happiness:** Thank you and we'll have to read and see exactly what Hermione decides to do.

**bookybookworm:** I know that Hermione might seem a bit OOC, but at the same time, you never get to hear Hermione's point of view on things so I take certain liberties with her in this story. She will definitely seem a bit OOC in the next chapter so just take it with a grain of salt (as we say in Sweden) and I will try my best to make her believable.

**NightsAnger:** Thank you. I will mention Kilgarrah and Aithusa in later chapters, but you might get a bit disappointed about Kilgarrah. And I will include someone that Merlin can talk to, later on in the story, but it will take a few chapters.

**Whenithitsthefan:** De är magiska väsen så jag tyckte att de borde få lite 'screen time' haha. Jag tycker också om deras nya "bonding". De passar bra ihop. Hermione kommer att tala ut med Ron exakt vad hon tycker om deras hemliga prat, men hon kommer vänta på uppbackning. Det gör inget att du skrev på engelska, jag vet att du är upptagen med skolarbeten, som du skrev i ditt senaste kapitel. Tack så mycket.

**I also want to thank my Beta Crazy-about-books.**

**Now I want to warn you all that there will be spoilers in this chapter, which include the entire Merlin series, so be aware. And I hope you'll have had a Happy Halloween, All saint's day and Samhain.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 The One Where Hermione Eavesdrop**

Hermione heard laughter when she got closer to Ron's room. She didn't want to impose on a tender moment so she decided to listen outside the door first. Eventually, she heard Ron talking.

"Harry and Hermione!" She heard Ron practically yell out.

"What about them?" Marcus answered.

"They're going to be so jealous that I get to know about the Old Religion first."

'_What! How dare they exclude me from something like this?_' Hermione was fuming.

"You're right, I didn't think about that. Sorry."

'_Yeah, you better be sorry_.'

"It's nothing to apologise for. It's not your fault. But Hermione is going to be so jealous." Ron said and then started laughing. Shortly after, Marcus started laughing to.

'_Well, I hope you have had your fun at my expense._' Hermione thought, a bit put out. She was just about to open the door when Marcus started talking again.

"How about I continue, okay?"

"Yes, tell me everything." Ron said excited.

"I said before that the Old Magic flows freely through your body which makes it easier to access than the New Magic that is only centered on your heart. Well, it's that way because it is the power of nature itself. Without the Old Magic, the laws of nature wouldn't exist."

'_Maybe I should listen a little more before I interrupt._' Hermione thought, all giddy. She decided that she would stay and listen before she walked in. '_You never know when you will get an opportunity like this again_.'

* * *

"Kind of ironic when you think about it." Merlin chuckled and shook his head. "I mean," he raised his arms to emphasize "The planet and the universe as a whole are bound by the laws of physics. Nothing works unless those laws are followed. But without magic," he said seriously and pointed a finger towards Ron. "No life would be able to exist. All the planets out there would be nothing more than lifeless rocks. And at the same time, magic is the one thing, the one constant, that doesn't follow the laws of physics. So they are each other's opposites, but without one the other wouldn't exist. They are like two sides of the same coin." He finished and glanced at Ron to see his reaction.

"Wow, I guess I've never really thought about it that way before." Ron said almost breathless and shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

"There are many things in the world that have an opposite, one thing that they can't live without. For example, Harry's opposite is Voldemort." Ron immediately flinched when he said the name.

"Don't say the name out loud." Ron said with frustration and glared at Merlin.

"Sorry, I forgot." Merlin said and shrugged his shoulders.

"You forgot?" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Yes, I forgot. I didn't grow up with other wizards and witches like you have, so I've never really learnt to fear his name."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now will you let me continue with my story?"

"Sure." Ron said and waved his hand.

"Good. Now a few weeks ago, I told you that the Old Magic was declining but that's not exactly true. The Magic is just as strong and powerful as it used to be in nature, but it's the connections magic has with humans that have been declining. Part of it has to do with the New Magic and another part has to do with people forgetting. They have forgotten how to access the magic and how to use it and the magic in turn has gotten harder to harness."

"The Druids know how to harness the magic but they can't teach others who aren't born with it because it's too hard. And they don't want outsiders in their community even if they have the magic, which leaves not many people actually able to use the magic. I'm actually not allowed to teach you but what the hell, right?" he said with a grin. "We don't tell anybody, okay!?" he said with a cheeky smile and a wink.

"The only people they accept in their community are those that are born into it, no matter if they have the magic or not." he continued. "When the Old Religion was at its highest, those with magic where called sorcerers if they were men, and sorceresses, if they were women. But there also existed Warlocks Witches and High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion. Warlocks were those that were born _of_ magic instead of _with_ magic. To this day only one person has ever been a true Warlock. And Witches were those sorceresses that had turned bad. It's not like today when every female magic user is called a witch. Back then it was a bad to be called a Witch. There isn't really a word used for sorcerers that turned bad. I don't know why." He said and scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Anyway," He said and shook his head before continuing. "Where was I? Oh right, I remember. The High Priests and Priestesses were sorcerers and sorceresses that had been trained to follow the laws of the Old Religion since they were children. They were more powerful than regular magic wielders and they worshipped the Triple Goddess. The Druids follow the laws of the Old Religion too but they don't follow just one god or goddess. They follow many different, just like the rest of the human race did before the New Religions were introduced."

"So I guess that's the general background story. Of course there is much more to learn before being able to use magic, but that's something that should be saved for when we actually start training. Do you have any questions?" he said and looked at Ron.

"Yeah, I have one question. You mentioned a Warlock but you never said who it was."

"That's more of a statement than a question, Ron." Merlin said and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Come on, mate." Ron said, not finding it funny at all. "Can't you tell me who it is?"

"Fine." Merlin sighed and put his arms up in surrender. "There is this story that the Druids tell their children during big festivities. Do you want to hear it?"

"Oh, definitely." Ron said and leaned forward in anticipation.

"Okay, so this is a story about a Warlock, a Witch and a Druid."

* * *

"Who were they? Are they alive today?"

Hermione couldn't believe her luck: she was learning so much.

"No they are not alive today and you'll probably know who they are when you hear their names."

"Really? Are they famous? Is it Dumbledore?"

'_Of course it's not Dumbledore, Ron. Honestly_.'

"No it's not Dumbledore. I just told you they weren't alive today." Marcus said and chuckled a little.

"Oh right you did, but who were they?"

"It's quite a long story, are you sure?"

'_Yes, please._' Hermione thought.

"Yes, positive."

"Okay, then." And the Marcus began telling his story.

"There once was a King; a King that despised magic with all his being. He persecuted all those that practiced it and even those that happened to be around when magic was used. He was blinded by hate, a hate that originated from fear and lack of understanding of magic."

"It all started when his wife died from childbirth. Unbeknown to most, the pregnancy wasn't natural. His wife had been unable to carry a child and in his eagerness to have an heir, he asked an old friend for help. She was a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and the Old Religion. She was also his very own court adviser when it came to matters about magic."

"The King asked her for help with conceiving a child, an heir. Being a High Priestess, she was able to get access to the Cup of Life. If you drank the water from the cup you were granted a life. So when his wife drank from the cup she gained a life in form of a child. But something that the King didn't understand was that everything must have a balance. To get a life, another must be taken. The High Priestess told the King that but he assumed that it would be a random person. It wasn't. When the child was born, the Old Religion decided to claim his wife to ensure the balance."

'_Oh that's awful._'

"Blinded by grief, the King turned on his friend. Claiming that she never told him about the consequences and that she had taken his wife from him intentionally. No one knows if she did do it intentionally or if she just was ignorant of the ramifications her actions would have. But regardless, that was the beginning of the Purge. The Purge lasted for about a year and during that time thousands of people were killed and executed. Most of them didn't even have magic. And the Druids where almost wiped out completely, but some managed to hide away in the woods."

"At the end of the Purge, the King decided to take down the Dragons as well. The Dragons back then were much wiser and more powerful than the Dragons of today. They could talk and perform magic and lived for thousands of years. The Dragons today are a cross-breed between the Great Dragons and their cousin breed, the Wyvern. The Wyverns looked like Dragons but were much smaller and feral. They couldn't talk or use magic and their lifespan was that of the Dragons today. So today's Dragons inherited the fire breathing and magical proprieties from the Great Dragons, but their feral side and crudeness from the Wyverns."

'_I never knew that._'

"The King killed all except for one, the greatest of them all, Kilgarrah. He locked him up under the castle for twenty years before he was released. The capture of the Great Dragon was the end of the Purge but not the end of the executions. For twenty years innocent people were executed and in return the Kingdom was attacked by magic users at random intervals."

"One day, almost twenty years after the end of the Purge, a young boy came to the Kingdom in search of advice from an old family friend. He was from a tiny village in the neighbouring Kingdom. The first thing he saw when he entered the castle grounds was an execution. It scarred him for life. The young boy eventually found who he was looking for and actually saved his life with magic, for the young boy was a Warlock, and a powerful one at that."

"But magic was banned in the Kingdom and if you were caught, you were sentenced to death. So the young Warlock was told by his friend, who turned out to be the Court Physician, to hide his magic and never to tell anyone."

"Only the day after, the young Warlock met the young Prince. They didn't get along at first but when the young Warlock saved the young Prince's life, he was rewarded the job of being his manservant. A job he wasn't too happy with at first, but eventually the young Warlock and the young Prince became friends. Best friends, some would say."

"The Prince wasn't the only friend the young Warlock gained in the Kingdom. He also became friends with two very different women. One was a sweet and incredibly nice young woman that later turned out to be the Maid of the King's Ward, the second woman. The Ward was fierce and loyal and always did what she deemed was the right thing to do even when she got punished for it. The Ward had lived in the castle since the age of ten. She had grown up with the young Prince and they were like brother and sister to each other. This would later turn out to be exactly what they were."

"The Ward discovered that she had magic while living in the castle and, for fear of being discovered by her Guardian, the King, she confided in a friend; the young Warlock that also had Magic but he never told her - for fear for himself, and because he had been told to never reveal his secret to her. That was the biggest regret in his life."

"The young Warlock later betrayed the Ward and she joined her long lost half-sister in an attempt to bring back Magic to the Kingdom. She later found out that the man she hated with her entire being and also feared was her father, the King. And his son, the young Prince and the next King, was her brother."

"That drove her over the edge and gone was the kind and lovely Ward, in her place was an angry and dangerous Witch, and later the last of the High Priestesses. Over many years she tried to take over the Kingdom and become the Queen she felt was her birthright. She also saw a vision of her old Maid, her best friend and sister in everything but blood, becoming Queen. For the Maid and the young Prince had found each other despite their different statuses. That drove her even deeper over the edge and she swore to do everything in her might to stop the vision from happening."

"In the meantime, the young Warlock did his best to keep the young Prince alive, for he had been told about a prophecy. A prophecy that stated that the young Prince would, together with the young Warlock, unite the lands and bring magic and peace back to the Kingdom. It was a hard task, because the young Prince was attacked almost weekly, but it was something the young Warlock gladly did, for he longed for the day when he no longer would need to hide his magic."

'_So that is how he knows so much about prophecies._'

"Eventually, the once former Ward, now a High Priestess and Witch, managed to kill the King and with that, the young Prince became the young King. He married the Maid who then became Queen; much to the dismay of the Witch."

"The Witch gained many allies; one of them was a young Druid Boy who she, the young King and the young Warlock once had saved, while she still had been the former King's Ward. But this boy was destined to bring down the young King and so the young Warlock had been wary at first of saving him. But his heart eventually decided against his mind and he helped. Later, the young King and the young Warlock ran into him again. He saved their lives and the young King made him a knight. The young Warlock hoped that it would mean the end of the prophesy."

"But when it comes to prophecies and destinies, you can rarely stop them. The Druid Boy was prophesied to bring down the young King and that was what he did. The young King executed the Druid Boy's childhood friend and love, when she refused to give up her loyalty to the Witch. The Druid Boy couldn't forgive the young King, so he left and joined the Witch."

"He helped her bring down the brother she so long had loved and that now was the King. He wore the crown that she longed after. So during their final battle the Druid Boy thrust his sword deep into her brother and the young King struck down the Druid Boy in his final act as a King."

"Meanwhile the young Warlock had been imprisoned in a cave by the Witch during the battle and when he finally arrived he was too late. He took the dying King and together they began their last journey together. The young King found out about his magic and accepted him just the way he was. The young Warlock was trying to get the young King to a magical island where creatures more powerful than him resided. He hoped that they would be able to heal the young King, for he had been struck with a magical sword that no mortal man could heal."

"But when they were almost there, the Witch caught up with them and the young Warlock used the young King's sword and drew it through her back and she was no more. They resumed their journey but they were too late. Looking out over the Island, the young Warlock held the young King, his best friend, in his arms when he died." Marcus' voice broke a bit when he finished.

"Wow." Ron said almost breathless.

'_Yes, wow indeed. I wonder if that was a true story._'

"But you never told me their names."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Marcus said and Hermione could hear in his voice that he was trying not to cry. "The High Priestess was named Nimueh."

"I recognise that name!" Ron exclaimed. "She was very powerful and lived during King Arthur's time in Camelot. Wait," he paused. "Was the evil King, King Arthur?"

'_King Arthur. Could it really be?_'

"Of course not!" Marcus said exasperated. "The tyrant King was his father, King Uther Pendragon. His son, Arthur Pendragon, was born of Magic because his mother, Ygraine, couldn't bear a child."

"I never knew that about King Arthur."

'_Me neither._'

"Neither did he for most of his life."

"But who was the Ward?"

"Lady Morgana, or later known as the last High Priestess of the Old Religion. Her sister Morgause trained her to be a Priestess and when she died Morgana was the only one left."

"Morgana?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow.

"Right, you may know her more as Morgan Le Fay." Merlin said, 'Where they got that name I have no idea,' He thought. "But her real name was Morgana Pendragon."

Ron nodded in understanding before he continued. "But what about Nimueh?"

"Remember Morgana's friend that later betrayed her, the young Warlock?"

"Yes."

"Well his name was Merlin." Ron gasped out loud at that.

"Merlin!? _The_ Merlin was friends with Morgana?"

'_I can't believe it._'

"Yes, at first, but after his betrayal they became great enemies."

"Oh, why did he betray her?"

"No one really knows why or how. Just that it happened."

'_Oh he knows. I can hear it in his voice. He just doesn't want to say it. I wonder why._'

"Anyway, he worked as Arthur's manservant from the moment he saved his life during his first week at Camelot." Marcus continued.

"Manservant? But wasn't Merlin an old man?"

'_Haven't you been listening to the story Ronald?_'

"No he was actually a few years younger than Arthur." Marcus said a bit irritated.

'_I wonder why he sounds irritated._'

"Wow, never knew that."

"Yes well, he then spent the following years protecting Arthur from the sidelines. He couldn't tell him about his magic for fear of being executed. One time Arthur was dying of a bite from the Questing beast. So he contacted Nimueh to make a deal; his life for Arthur's. But just as with the King, she didn't uphold her part of the deal and instead tried to kill his mother. A few other things transpired and Merlin ended up killing her and in that way restored the balance."

'_I never knew Merlin could be so violent._'

"So all that happened before Morgana turned evil?"

"Yes." Marcus said. "So that is why Morgana became the last High Priestess after her sister died."

"So Morgana was the Witch?"

"Yes, she was a seer and had had visions in her dreams since she was a little girl. But her magic didn't really surface until she reach adulthood."

'_A seer, really? Probably better than Trelawney._'

"And the Warlock was Merlin?"

"Yes, he was able to use magic since he was born. He made things float with his mind before he could talk."

"That's bloody brilliant!"

'_Wow, that's amazing._'

"Yes, it is." Marcus said happily. "And the Druid boy that joined forces with Morgana, his name was Mordred."

"Mordred...Yes, I remember that name. He is regarded as one of the most evil people in history, more than Morgana actually."

"He was powerful; not as powerful as Merlin and Morgana, but he could use magic from a young age. He also had a very keen ability to talk through the mind, a natural really. Most Druids had to practise hard to be able to do it, but for him it was like second nature."

"Talk through the mind, like Occlumency?"

"No, Occlumency is when you search through the mind of another person and look into their memories. What the Druids do is just talking to each other, but through the mind. They don't get access to the other person's memories or thoughts - only what the other person wants them to hear. They can also talk to each other from quite the distance. The more powerful they are, the more distance they can have."

'_I've never heard of anything like that._'

"You're a Druid, can you do it?"

"Ehm, yes...I can actually." Marcus sounded a bit taken aback by the question.

'_Probably didn't expect Ron to make the connection so fast. I'm a bit surprised myself._'

"That's cool. You must teach me that. We could go around and talking to each other and no one would know."

"Yes, I suppose so." Marcus said with a laugh.

'_Please don't. It would be insufferable to be around you._'

When they didn't say anything for a while, Hermione decided to make herself known, so she knocked on the door and walked in.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I hope you all liked it, and I have a suggestion for you. I have started to write about a prank war between certain characters (Merlin/Ron vs Fleur), which later will include the entire Hogwarts school (Merlin/Ron/Harry vs Hogwarts). So I would really appreciate it if you could send me ideas for pranks. Both pranks that could take place at the Burrow, and others that could take place at Hogwarts during the entire sixth year. I have a lousy imagination when it comes to pranks so I would appreciate your help. **

**I would also like your suggestions as to how Merlin could attend Hogwarts if he wasn't a student. I like to keep my options open as to how he would attend, until I have written that chapter. So again, I would appreciate your help with that as well.**

**Now have a great week and keep out of trouble.**


	11. The One With the Mind Talk

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows.**

**Goldenseal:** He's a little angsty now but hopefully he'll have someone soon that can give him a hug ;)

**SpriteBlazer: **Thank you, and yes, Hermione can be naughty when she wants something. =P

**Lady Flurryous: **Thank you, I think so too. I want to make her a little different in this story, from how she's usually portrayed in other HP/Merlin fics, how exactly will be revealed in latter chapters. But I think you'll like it. That's totally what happened with his and hers destiny. Things would have ended differently if he hadn't listened to the dragon, and Voldemort wouldn't have created his mortal enemy if he hadn't known his prophecy. Thank you, and I will keep your suggestion in mind. =)

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you. =)

**IStalkMyFandoms: **Thank you anyway, but if you ever have an idea, don't hesitate to tell me, no matter how horrible you think it is. =)

**SwimmerGirl0726: **Thank you for your ideas. I will definitely keep them in mind =)

**ahylmn: **Thank you for telling me. I have changed the chapter. I hope I get a PM =)

**fastreader12: **Thank you for your idea and for your compliments =)

**Female whovian:** Thank you very much =)

**whenithitsthefan: **Hon gör allt hon kan för att lära sig nya saker. När han eventuellt berättar vem han verkligen är, så kommer denna historia att lämna ett stort intryck på honom och de andra, eftersom de då kommer att veta vad han gått igenom. Lite iallafall. Jag vill att hon ska få en lite annorlunda roll i denna berättelse, jämfört med andra HP/Merlin fics. Förhoppningsvis så kommer du gilla det =). Han är gammal, men han tycker inte om att bli påmind om det ;). Det kommer att ta lite tid innan Hermione är helt hundra på vem han är, men denna historia kommer att hjälpa i framtiden när hon fått mer information. Rolig idé, kommer att fundera på hur exakt jag kan använda det, och jag tycker också om deras idéer. Kanske kan man göra en kombination av båda. =)

**This is probably the most reviews I've gotten on a chapter yet, yay =D**

**I want to ask you all again, to give me ideas on how you want Merlin to attend Hogwarts, if he wasn't a student, and if you have any pranks ideas. The teams are: At the Burrow (Ron/Merlin vs. Fleur) and at Hogwarts (Ron/Merlin/Harry vs. everybody else). Thankful for any ideas that you may have. Don't hesitate to tell me, even if you think it's terrible.**

**I want to thank _Crazy-about-books _for being a wonderful beta.**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The One With the Mind Talk**

"Yes, I suppose so." Merlin said with a laugh. 'It would actually be fun.' he thought.

'_Ron, can you hear me?_'

Ron jumped a bit when he heard Merlin's voice in his head. Then Merlin could see him scrunch up his face in concentration but he couldn't hear anything.

'_Try to focus on your magic first. Then send it out until you can find my magic. It will create a bridge where you can send over your thoughts to me._'

Ron sat with his eyes closed and face scrunched up for a while before Merlin finally heard a voice.

'_Is it working?_'

'_Yes, it works. Try again._'

'_Does this mean I can use the Old Magic?_' Ron asked happily.

'_Unfortunately no, everyone with magic can talk like this as long as one of the speakers use the Old Magic. So you won't be able to start a conversation first, I have to be the one that starts them, at least until you have learned to use the Old Magic.' '_This for once is actually true.' Merlin thought. He didn't like lying to people, but they weren't ready to hear the whole truth yet. _'But say something more._' He continued.

But before Ron could respond, they heard a knock on the door and in walked Hermione.

'_Hermione, what are you doing here!?_'Merlin flinched when Ron practically screamed in his mind.

'_Out loud, Ron._'

'_Sorry mate_.' Ron said and looked apologetically at him. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" He said and stood up from the floor.

"I thought I would surprise you" she said and hugged him. "Did I interrupt anything?" she said and glanced at Merlin where he was sitting on Ron's bed.

"No, not at all." Ron said. '_Do you think she was eavesdropping?_'

"We were just talking about Quidditch. Ron has promised to teach me how to play." Merlin said and stood up as well. '_I don't know. She does look a bit guilty._'

"Yeah, did you know that he has never watched a Quidditch game in his life?" '_We can try and drop some hints later and see how she reacts._'

"Well, I have never actually lived in the magical community before, so is it really so surprising?" '_Yes we can do that. But we have to make sure she is unguarded when we do, or she will know what we intend to do._'

'_Fine._'

"Not everyone is so into Quidditch as you and Harry, Ron. So no, I'm not that surprised." Hermione said with a smile to Merlin.

"RON, MARCUS, HERMIONE, lunch time." They heard Ginny call outside the room before she walked in.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, you don't have to yell when you are just outside the room. You almost pierced my skull with your voice." Ron said and received a glare from Ginny.

Merlin couldn't help but snort at that, which earned him a glare of his own.

"Were they surprised?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Very." She said and took Ginny's arm and headed out of the room.

Ron and Merlin followed quietly after, or quietly to everyone else.

* * *

After lunch Ron, Ginny and Hermione decided to teach Merlin some Quidditch. So they headed out to the garden where a temporary Quidditch field was made. What Merlin and Ron had told Hermione was true, Merlin had never watched a Quidditch game, let alone played it.

"So Marcus," Ginny said. "I heard that you have never watched a Quidditch game in your life. How come?"

"I guess I never had the opportunity. Both my mum and my uncle lived in the muggle world and we mostly watched Football instead." He shrugged.

"What's Football?" Ron asked.

"It's a game muggles play, where they run around after a ball and try to make goals. It's a lot like Quidditch but on ground and they only use one ball." Hermione said before Marcus had a chance to.

'I wonder if he has played Football himself. He does look fit enough to have done some athletic sports.' Hermione thought. And when she realized what exactly she had been thinking, she ducked her head to try and hide her incoming blush. 'Well, I'm not the only one that thinks he's good looking. Ginny can barely keep her eyes of him.' She couldn't help but giggle a little when she saw Ginny looking at him when he bent down to pick up his broomstick.

Ginny heard her giggle and turned her head towards her. When she realized that Hermione had caught her looking she gave her a scowl and tried to get Marcus' attention again.

"Marcus, have you actually flown a broomstick before?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course I have, it's a great way to transport yourself. It wasn't always used for games you know." He said with a huff. 'I was actually there when they were invented.' Merlin thought a little irritated. 'Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't follow the times. But of course they don't know that.' He said as an afterthought.

"So you can fly?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Then show us." Ginny said.

So Merlin mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. He flew a few laps around the Burrow and then made a steep nosedive towards the others. In the last minute he pulled up and landed gracefully on the ground. 'Say what you want about me being clumsy, Arthur. You have never seen me fly.' Merlin thought happily.

"Wow, that was amazing mate."

"Thank you." Merlin said with a grin.

"I guess you were right." Ginny said. "You truly can fly."

"Yeah well, I told you. You need to start trusting me more." He said with a wink. He only got a glare in return.

And so they spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch. Ron and Merlin were in one team, and Hermione and Ginny in the other. Merlin and Ron shifted their positions in half-time so that Merlin could try to be a chaser and a keeper. He was good at both, but thanks to his heightened reflexes that come with being a creature of pure Magic, he was a little better at being a keeper.

"You should try playing seeker when we're back at Hogwarts." Ron said to him as they headed back in after the game.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, with those reflexes you'd be great at it. But you can't play for the team if you get sorted into Gryffindor, because that's Harry's position."

"I'm not sure I even want to play for any teams. But I will definitely try playing a seeker for fun." He told Ron and that was the truth. He didn't want to get distracted with other things while at Hogwarts. He needed to be prepared.

And with that they sat down to eat dinner.

* * *

Merlin lay in his bed that night; just thinking about everything that had happened during his stay at the Burrow. He had gotten a real friend in Ron. 'I friend I can't be honest with.' He thought sadly with a hint of anger at himself for being a coward. He decided not to dwell on that for now and instead think about something funny, which led him to Fleur. 'It's time I do something about that.' He thought. So he decided to contact Ron.

'_What do you think about Fleur?_' Merlin asked Ron through his mind. Ron was in his own room.

'_I don't know. She's good looking, I guess. Why?_'

'_Is that all? You don't find her annoying?_'

'_Maybe a little._'

'_Only a little? Seriously?_'

'_Okay fine, she's annoying, a lot._'

'_Good. How do you feel about pranking her?_'

'_Pranking? I don't know. It's not really my thing. Fred and George are the pranksters of the family._'

'_I'm quite good at pranking, so I can teach you._'

'_You will? But what kind of ideas do you have in mind?_'

'_Oh, I have quite a few. We could make her grow a tail._'

'_You can?_'

'_Yes, I did it to Umbridge when she left Hogwarts._'

'_That was you? That was hilarious. A horsetail actually fits her perfectly. But I don't think it's good enough for Fleur._'

'_You're right. We need something bigger._'

'_Like turning her completely into a horse?_'

'_Not quite that big, but you're thinking in the right direction. No, we need something epic._'

'_Like Fred and George's swamp?_'

'_Their what?_'

'_Fred and George turned one of the corridors at Hogwarts into a swamp before they left._'

'_That's brilliant._'

'_I know._'

'_That's definitely epic enough, but not exactly doable on a human. But maybe we can do something similar?_'

'_What do you have in mind?_'

Merlin told Ron about his idea for a prank. After they had worked out how and when they both said goodnight and fell asleep with a wicked smile featuring on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile, whilst Ron and Merlin had been talking, so were Ginny and Hermione. Hermione was staying in Ginny's room during her visitation at the Burrow. She hadn't told Ginny about what she had heard earlier that day. She wasn't sure Ginny was the right person to tell it to, so she decided to wait until Harry came. Then they could both confront Ron and Marcus about it. But that didn't mean they couldn't talk about other things.

So when they both had gotten dressed for the night and climbed down in bed, she decided to ask Ginny something before they went to sleep.

"How do you feel about Ron and Marcus's friendship?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean they are both so different. Ron is obnoxious, irritating and loud. He talks before he thinks and he is crazy about food and Quidditch. And he is lazy, especially when it comes to homework." Hermione said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"And then there's Marcus." Ginny said when Hermione didn't continue.

"Yes, then there's Marcus. He is closed off, or at least he was when we were at Hogwarts. He is also quieter, he doesn't talk much unless being spoken to, and he just seems so nice and trustworthy even if he has his secrets. I don't know if he's lazy but I have a feeling he takes his studies seriously."

"Plus he's hot." Ginny said and they both started to giggle.

"He really is." Hermione said with a sigh.

"To bad he's so old." Ginny said with a disappointed look.

"He's not that old." Hermione interjected.

"How old is he?"

"I think he's twenty-six. He said that he moved to his uncle's when he was sixteen and then lived with him for almost ten years. And his uncle died only a few months ago."

"That's only ten years older than you and eleven years older than me. There's a bigger age difference between Tonks and Lupin."

"You're right. Ten years is not that big of an age difference."

"So, no problem then?" Ginny said with a smirk. "That's, of course, if he doesn't play for the other team."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked and turned to lie on her side so she could face Ginny.

"Think about it. He's supposedly single. At least he hasn't told you about any girlfriends, right?" Ginny said as she too turned to lie on her side.

"Right." Hermione was starting to get confused. She didn't understand what Ginny was indicating.

"Yes, and he always wear nice designer clothes from the latest in muggle fashion."

"What do you know about muggle fashion?" Hermione said surprised.

"Two of the girls in my dorm are from muggle families, and they have muggle magazines sent once a week. I join in sometimes when they read through them." She said with a shrug. "Anyway, he apparently likes to work out if you look at his body, which isn't that hard when he wears shirts that fit so snugly like his does."

"What are you getting at with this?" Hermione decided to be direct with Ginny if she ever wanted to find out what she meant.

"I'm saying that he might be gay." Ginny said and raised her eyebrows.

"Gay! Really!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, really." Ginny said while nodding.

"Do you think that's why he spends so much time with Ron?" Hermione said like she had finally found out the answer to a big mystery and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"I don't know. I don't think Ron's gay. Do you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I guess not." Hermione said with a contemplative look.

"If anyone in my family's gay, then it's probably Percy."

"Why Percy?"

"I don't know, it's just a hunch I guess." Ginny shrugged.

"Hmm maybe, but do you really think Marcus's gay?" Hermione said doubtfully.

"Well, have you ever heard him mention friends that were girls?" Ginny said and raised an eyebrow.

"No, he hasn't mentioned any friends at all actually. Well except for Arthur." She said excitedly.

"Who's Arthur?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you remember in the hospital wing when he woke up? He shouted "Arthur" several times before he woke."

"Yes, now I remember. Have you found out more about him?"

"Not much. Ron asked him when we ate dinner the first evening after he got released."

"And how did that go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know my brother. He can be very blunt sometimes." Ginny said and raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Hermione said and let out a small laugh.

"Tell me."

"Well, first he asked him how his father died."

"He didn't?" Ginny's mouth almost formed a perfect 'O'.

"He most definitely did." Hermione said exasperated.

"How did he take it?"

"He took it well actually; he didn't seem upset about it. But then Ron asked him who Arthur was."

"I guess he didn't take that as well."

"No, he didn't. First he was shocked that we even knew the name. Then he stormed off, claiming he needed to talk to Dumbledore."

"Was he very upset?"

"Yes, I could swear I saw him wipe his eyes when he walked away."

"So my theory might be true."

"How?"

"Maybe Arthur was his boyfriend and something happened to him, or maybe they separated but Marcus still has feelings for him."

"Perhaps."

"There's only one way to find out."

"And what might that be?"

"Simple, we have to trick him to tell us." Ginny said with a smirk.

"You can't be serious." Hermione snorted.

"I'm very serious. Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well no, but..."

"It's settled then? We will spend the rest of the summer trying to get Marcus to talk."

"Okay, fine." Hermione said with a resigned tone.

"Shake on it?"

"Shake on it." Hermione agreed and took Ginny's hand. "But you never did answer my question."

"What was it again?"

"How you feel about Ron and Marcus' friendship."

"I honestly don't know how to answer that. I mean, they seem to get on well but as you said, they are so different." Ginny said and furrowed her brow in thought.

"I know, but Ron and Harry are different too."

"Yeah, but they became friends when they where only eleven. So they have technically grown up together. And they are not so different; they are both lazy when it comes to homework." Ginny said the last with a laugh.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Ginny smirked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny and then they both burst out laughing.

"I wonder what will happen when Harry comes next week." Hermione said.

"I know, Harry isn't one to easily trust people nowadays."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Can't wait." Ginny said with a big yawn.

"We should probably go to sleep. Goodnight, Ginny."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

Merlin was just about to fall asleep when he heard a noise. At first he thought it came from outside the window, but when he stood up and walked over he couldn't see anything. Thinking it was just his imagination, he went back to the bed. Just as he was to close his eyes, he heard it again. This time there was no mistaking it. It came from inside his head and it said one word over and over.

'_MERLIN!_'

* * *

**A/N**

**Now, I know that Hermione might seem a bit OOC again, but that's because she's hanging out with Ginny. You never get to see how she is with other girls in the books, because it's from Harry's POV. You only ever see a few glimpses. So I take a little writers liberty on her in those situations.**

**Hope you liked it and don't hesitate to leave a review, even if it's only one sentence. It's like opening a present, every time I get a new notification regarding a review. **

**Have a great week =)**


	12. The One With the Pranks

**A/N**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. We broke the record with most reviews per chapter. Let's try and make it happen again =P**

**icedragonforebird:** Thank you, and I will keep your idea in mind.

**CrackedCrow: **I'm glad I made your day, and about Merlin being gay, We'll just have to wait and see ;)

**Lady Flurryous: **Ginny isn't that knowledgeable in that area, so she's just making assumptions. But we'll have to wait and see if they're true. I guess, this chapter answers your other questions and requests.

**Bookybookworm:** Thank you, it warms my heart to hear you say that, and who can resist a good cliffie when the opportunity presents itself (insert evil smirk).

**WhiteWolf4: **You'll have to wait and see about the gay thing, and about Arthur, no comments =P Thank you for liking it.

**Triquetra123: **I will keep your prank ideas in mind, and hopefully I will be able to use them. Again, about the gay thing. You all have to wait and see.

**Sparky199: **Mwha-ha-ha, evil smirk

**NightsAnger: **I have PM you about it, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone what I said (Spoilers). I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**fastreader12: **Yes, there's definitely more than a ten year age gap =P. Freya was a important person to Merlin, but not everything is set in stone. You'll have to wait and see with the others. I'm glad you liked the chapter =)

**Female whovian: **Who knows, nose knows (I'm tired, excuse me for my lame joke). Thank you for liking the story =)

**whenithitsthefan: **Jag gillar deras vänskap också. Det gör att Ron får en lite större roll, jämfört med böckerna. Du kommer nog att känna igen Fleurs prank. Du gör cliffhangers hela tiden i din berättelse, så jag tycker det är dags att du får känna på hur det är att vara på andra sidan av cliffen =P

**I want to thank my amazing beta **_Crazy-about-books_** for putting up with my lack of commas, in every story. I would also like to dedicate a part of this story to **_whenithitsthefan_**, for suggesting Fleur's prank. If you haven't read her own Merlin/HP crossover, you definitely should. It's amazingly hilarious and exciting with a lot off plot twists.**

**Again, I would appreciate it if you could give me ideas for pranks, made at the Burrow (Ron/Merlin vs Fleur) and at Hogwarts during the year (Ron/Merlin/Harry vs the entire school, including teachers.)**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The One With the Pranks**

'_MERLIN!_'

'_Who is this?_' Merlin asked very confused.

'_Don't you recognise me?_' The voice said with an unmistakable smirk.

'_Morgana, is that you? How is that possible, you're dead._' Merlin said, truly shocked.

'_And whose fault is that?_' Morgana said accusingly.

'_Mine...it's my fault. I'm sorry, I truly am._' If there was one thing Merlin regretted about his long life, it was not trusting Morgana with his secret before it was too late.

'_I know._' She said with sadness in her voice.

'_You do?_' Merlin hadn't expected that.

'_Yes, and I understand, but listen Merlin. I can't hold this connection open much longer. We have much to talk about but now isn't the time. I need you to listen to me._' She said hurriedly.

'_But how...?_'

'_Please Merlin, listen to me._' She pleaded.

'_Okay, I'm listening._' He thought that he might as well give her a chance to say what she wants before he judged her.

'_Something terrible is happening and you are the only one that can stop it._'

'_What is happening? And how can I stop it?_'

'_I don't have time to explain it,_ _I can't hold on much longer. Please Merlin; come to the Lake of Avalon on the evening of Samhain. We will be able to talk more then, when the veil between the afterlife and this world is at its thinnest. Can you do that, please? Promise me._' She said hurriedly.

'_Of course Morgana, I promise._'

'_Thank you, Merlin. Remember that I..._' But her voice disappeared before she could finish.

'_Morgana, MORGANA!_' Merlin practically screamed but he received no answer.

'What does all this mean? Merlin thought to himself. 'First my vision and now this? How was Morgana even able to reach me? She's dead; she isn't supposed to be able to reach over. And can I truly trust her? What if she's luring me into a trap? Argh!' Frustrated Merlin stood up and flung his arms up into the air and nearly knocked down a pile of books on his night-stand. 'Why can't people just tell me what is happening without all these damn riddles? It's like Kilgarrah all over again.' He thought as he steadied the books.

Kilgarrah; Merlin hadn't thought about him in a long time. He had died shortly after Arthur and it was during times like these that he missed him the most. 'He may have been annoying and insufferable at times, but he always helped me when I needed him the most.' He thought sadly.

Aithusa was still out there somewhere, but she wasn't as wise. She did her best, but compared to Kilgarrah she was in ways still a hatchling. 'But I haven't seen her in over two centuries. Maybe I should make a call?'Merlin thought. 'Yes, as soon as I can get away from the others, I will call her.' And with that thought Merlin went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin met up with Ron in the kitchen. They had planned everything out for their prank and now it was time to make it happen.

"Do you have all the ingredients?" Ron asked Merlin. Ron was all excited and kept fidgeting with his shirt.

"Yes." Merlin said for what felt like the hundredth time. "The answer is the same as all the other times. Yes, I have all the ingredients and before you ask..." Merlin put up a hand to stop Ron from interrupting. "...Yes, it is almost done. I only need to heat it five more minutes on the stove then we can serve it." The last part he said with a grin that Ron soon matched.

* * *

Hermione was feeling very confused this morning. She had been woken up in the middle of the night by some sort of presence. It had felt like someone had tried to reach out their magic and directed it straight towards the house. For fear of being attacked, she had gotten up quickly and looked out the window but she hadn't been able to see anything. When she was about to walk out of the room to search around the house, the feeling disappeared. After trying to reach out and find the presence once more, but to no avail, she went back to bed. But when she woke up the next morning she still felt confused.

"So what do you think he will be wearing today?" Ginny asked Hermione when they made their way downstairs towards the kitchen. When she didn't answer, Ginny poked her in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You seem very distracted this morning, Hermione. Did something happen?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I felt something last night." When she saw Ginny's questioning look she elaborated. "After you fell asleep I felt a presence in the house."

"What kind of presence?"

"I can't really explain it. I've never felt anything like it before. But it felt like a person. Like someone was sending out their magic towards the house and then it just stopped. It only lasted a few minutes. I looked around the house and outside but I couldn't see anything."

"That's strange." Ginny said, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, it is."

But what was even stranger was the sight they witnessed when they entered the kitchen. There was Marcus and Ron, making breakfast. It may not be so strange in itself if it wasn't for the fact that Ron had never made breakfast in his life. But there he was, setting the table while Marcus was making the finishing touches on the food. And all the worry about strange presences in the house was gone the moment Marcus turned around and gave them both a huge smile; wearing a very tight and a very white shirt.

"Good morning, Ginny, Hermione." He said as he turned off the stove.

"Good morning." Hermione and Ginny said in chorus before they started to giggle.

Hermione saw Ron give Marcus a questioning look and they just stared at each other before Marcus shrugged and scooped up the food on plates and walked over with them to the table.

"What was that about?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know, it was like they were communicating with looks." Hermione whispered back.

"Maybe we were wrong about Ron after all." Ginny said with a wink and went to sit down at the table. Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud at that and in returned she received a raised eyebrow from Marcus and a furrowed brow from Ron. She just ignored them and sat down next to Ginny. Soon the rest of the house turned up as well.

"You made breakfast, my little Ronnikins!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked when she came into the kitchen. She went straight to Ron and gave him a hug and kisses on the cheeks.

"Please Mum, stop. Stop!" Ron tried and glanced at Marcus pleadingly, who just shook his head and laughed silently. "It was actually Marcus that made most of it, Mum. You should thank him too."

Hermione saw Marcus' eyes go wide when Mrs. Weasley released Ron and went for him instead. Then he sent Ron death glares while Ron just barely held in his laughs.

'What are these looks they keep giving each other?' Hermione thought. 'It's like they are communicating with each other. Can Ginny's theory really be right?' But then she slapped her hands over her mouth when she remembered something from the day before.

_"__Talk through the mind, like Legilimency?"_

_"__No, Legilimency is when you search through the mind of another person and look into their memories. What the Druids do is just talking to each other but through the mind. They don't get access to the other person's memories or thoughts. Only what the other person wants them to hear. They can also talk to each other from quite the distance. The more powerful they are, the more distance they can have."_

_"__You're a Druid. Can you do it?"_

_"__Ehm, yes...I can actually." Marcus sounded a bit taken aback by the question._

_"__That's cool. You must teach me that. We could go around and talking to each other and no one would know."_

_"__Yes, I suppose so." Marcus said with a laugh._

'They're talking with each other though their minds. I can't believe it.' She thought astounded.

While she was having her flashback, Mrs. Weasley had released Marcus and everyone had sat down to eat; everyone being Fleur, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Marcus, Ron and, the order member of the day, Remus Lupin. Hermione was just about to tell Ginny what she had discovered when a loud shriek interrupted her. It was Fleur Delacour.

She turned around and saw Fleur quickly standing up and clutching her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Before her eyes, big warts started popping out all over Fleur's face and her hair shrank and tousled up before it turned into a moss-green colour. Fangs sprouted out of her mouth and her body swelled up. What stood before them after the transformation was no longer Fleur, but instead a troll-like creature.

Everyone stared at Fleur in shock except for two boys, Ron and Marcus. They were laughing so much that they both fell off their chairs and onto the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Fleur yelled at them. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!?" She said and pointed a very thick finger at them before she stomped away towards hers and Bill's room while cursing them and muttering in French.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Bill told them warningly and then ran after Fleur.

"Well, she definitively looks like Phlegm now." Ginny grinned and made Ron and Marcus laugh even harder.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Everyone was still too shocked to say anything and Ron and Marcus were now laughing so hard that they were crying and when they tried to stand up, they just fell down again because they were laughing so hard.

"Well," Mr. Weasley finally said. "That's not something you see every day." He said with a laugh.

"This isn't something to laugh about, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said when she regained her voice, and gave him a glare that made him shrink in his seat. "RONALD WEASLEY, how could you! I've raised you better than that!" She said and gave Ron a glare that immediately made him sober up. "And you Marcus, I haven't known you for long but I never picked you as someone who could do something like this!" And then gave him an equally sobering glare. "I should...!"

"Well now, Molly." Mr. Weasley interrupted. "It wasn't that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD!?" she shrieked. "Not that bad!? Didn't you see the poor girl!?" She said and gestured towards everyone at the table.

"I think it's funny..." Ginny said but quickly stopped when she received her own glare.

"Well, I don't and I want you two..." She gestured to Ron and Marcus. "...outside now. I don't want to see either of you until I've calmed down."

And with a quick glance to each other, Ron and Marcus stepped outside and disappeared from view.

"I think we should go too." Ginny whispered to Hermione. "When my Mum is in this mood, it's best to give her some space. Plus, I'm very anxious to hear Ron's and Marcus' side of the story."

"Me too." Hermione whispered back and they both got up and walked out after Ron and Marcus before anyone noticed.

Remus hadn't said anything during the whole ordeal, but his inner Marauder was cheering at them.

* * *

"I can't believe it actually worked." Ron said with a huge grin and clutched his sides when they got to the backside of the house. He had tears running down his cheeks and he was laughing so hard that his stomach started to hurt.

"I know." Merlin said with an equally huge grin that almost split his face in two and his eyes were so crinkled that he could barely see anything. He too had tears coming down his cheeks and he fell over on the ground as soon as they made it to the backside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" They heard someone say and when they turned around, or in Merlin's case rolled around, they saw Ginny and Hermione staring at them with their hands on their hips and not a hint of amusement on their faces.

"I can explain." Merlin said as he tried to stand up, which wasn't as easy as one might think. Especially when his stomach still hurt from all the laughing and the tears had made his eyes all clouded. But he finally got his bearing and with Ron as his support he licked his lips and opened his mouth to start explaining but nothing came out.

So instead, he just stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish and turned towards Ron who just shrugged and stared down at his feet.

"Well we...ehm. We wanted to...no I said that..." He tried to explain but it wasn't so easy when they kept looking at him like he had done something terrible. 'Why are they looking at me like that?' he thought nervously. 'It was only a prank.'

"Relax." Ginny finally said when it came apparent that Merlin wouldn't be able to say anything coherent. "We're kidding. That was hilarious, how did you come up with that?" she said with a laugh.

"Oh ehh, it was Marcus really that did most of the work." Ron said and glanced at him. "I just ehm... helped."

"Well, I would say it was a joint mission." Merlin said with a smirk at Ron and released his grip on him.

"I should warn you." Hermione said as she took a step forward. "Fleur won't let you get away with this that easily. I heard rumours when she was at Hogwarts, that she always gets even, no matter what."

"I'm sure we can take whatever she puts on us." Merlin said with a huff and puffed out his chest as if to emphasise his point. "Don't you think so, Ron?" He glanced over at Ron who suddenly had gone white as a sheet in the face. "Ron, don't you agree?" he continued when Ron didn't respond.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Ron said with slight panic in his voice. "I was so engrossed in the prank that I didn't think about the repercussions." He said and backed away from Merlin and the others. "What if she does something terrible? What if she steals my broomstick?" His voice got more high-pitched the more he talked.

"Calm down Ron, I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Merlin tried to convince him, but honestly, he wasn't so sure. Fleur was a wildcard, who knows what she might do. 'I guess we'll have to wait and see.' He thought.

Merlin, Ginny and Hermione finally got Ron to relax and they spent the rest of the day talking about the prank. Ginny wanted to know how they did it, while Hermione wanted to know why and even lectured them a little about it.

Eventually, Mrs. Weasley had calmed down enough to let them come in and eat dinner. It was a silent affair and Ron and Marcus were forbidden to get near the food. Fleur had turned back to her usual self, which wasn't so surprising since the potion they'd given her was only meant to last a few hours, and she seemed awfully calm. She even asked Ron to send her the sausages.

Thinking all was well, Ron and Merlin went up to Ron's room after dinner to get the chess board. They had decided to have a small tournament with Remus and Ginny but when they opened the door to Ron's room they were in for a surprise.

Stuck to the walls, the roof and the floor were posters after posters of none other than Gilderoy Lockhart; all smiling a blindingly white smile down at them and giving different poses. Even Ron's own poster of the Chudley Cannons was affected. The players had effectively been replaced by duplicates of Lockhart.

* * *

**A/N**

**What did you think off the pranks? I wonder what Fleur will do to Merlin (Gasps and covers mouth with both hands in horror).**

**Have a wonderful week, and please review =)**


	13. The One With the Truth

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows. I'm sorry I didn't update last Monday, but I wasn't feeling well so I couldn't write a chapter in time. I hope you forgive me after reading this chapter =)**

**Guest:** Merlin and Morgana will be explained further along, but I'm afraid it may take a while before we reached Samhain. But never say never, I may put in a few clues before then if I'm feeling extra nice. I'm glad you liked the prank =)

**CrackedCrow:** Wow, I'm blushing by your praise. I try and make fun pranks, but I'm not so good with coming up with them, so they will be far between I'm afraid. I don't know what it is about that story of yours, but I totally got inspire by it, honestly. And you know what, I'm a little superstitious to when it comes to ghosts, because of certain experiences, so I understand =)

**Guest:** Yeah, Ron doesn't have it easy, when he's friends with Merlin =)

**Lady Flurryous: **Oh, there will be more Morgana, in one way or another. Thank you for liking the pranks and the chapter in general =)

**Female whovian: **Thank you =). And yes the pun was a little terrible. I hadn't slept for 35 hours so I was a bit out of it. Hopefully you will recognise Fleur's prank =)

**Bookybookworm:** I'm glad you found it funny =)

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =) Even if he's grown up, he's still a Marauder deep inside.

**whenithitsthefan: **Självklart att jag nämner din fic, den är brilliant. Jag gillar också Morgana, vilket kanske märks. Tack så mycket =)

**Kioku7: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it =)

**Suzululu4moe: **Thank you for all your reviews, it was fun reading them all. I haven't really thought about the whole Hermione-Old Religion bit, but it's interesting. I will have to think about it. My idea was more that, she's a bit more in tuned with her magic then the rest are. Yeah, no one wants to be invaded by Lockhart, in any form. =)

**I want to remind you all, that I still am in need of prank ideas, but now only when they are at Hogwarts. (Harry/Ron/Merlin vs everyone else, including teachers)**

**I want to thank my fantastic beta Crazy-about-books**

**Now, on with the show =)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 The One With the Truth**

"I-I...what the he..., h-how did she...?" Ron stuttered when they saw what Fleur had done to his room. "Not the Chudley Cannons!" he practically shrieked when he ran to the poster.

"I guess we now know what to expect." Merlin silently laughed at Ron's expression. "I wonder what she will do to me." He said, suddenly worried.

"Who cares?" Ron cried out. "Look what she has done to my room. Can you fix it? I'm not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts yet." He said pleadingly to Merlin, while nervously biting his knuckles.

"Can't you just take them down?"

"No." Ron said frustrated as he clawed at the posters. "She has used a permanent sticking charm."

"Okay then." Merlin said and took out his Sidhe-staff-turned-into-a-wand. "What is the counter curse?" He asked Ron while pointing his wand at the Chudley cannon poster.

"I don't know!" Ron said in a high pitched voice. "I thought you knew."

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't gone to Hogwarts." Merlin said and gestured with his hands. He did actually know, but he couldn't say that because it was an advanced spell that not just anyone would know. Especially not someone that supposedly hadn't been taught many wand spells. "Don't you know it?"

"No, we haven't been taught that spell yet. We're supposed to learn it this year."

"Fine." Merlin sighed. "Do you know other spells that might work?" Ron gave him a few spells and he pointed his wand at one of the posters and said "**_Evanesco_**" but nothing happened. He then tried another spell. "**_Finite incantatem_**" but still nothing happened. So he tried one final obliteration charm but that didn't work either.

"It doesn't work." He said as he turned towards Ron. "Her magic is too powerful for those spells."

"Don't you know some Old Magic spell that might work?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Merlin said and gave it a thought. He didn't know a spell per-say, but maybe he could modify another similar spell. "I might know one spell." He said, and then he tucked away his wand and held out his right hand towards one of the walls. His eyes glowed golden when he said his new spell. "**_Ic i áswæpe_**" and all the posters on that wall vanished.

"You did it." Ron exclaimed happily.

"Yes, it looks like it." He said equally as enthusiastic as Ron.

"Now can you do the other walls?" Ron asked.

"Oh sure." Merlin said and cast the same spells at the other walls, the roof and the floor. Soon the entire room was spotless except for the Chudley cannons poster. "I can't use the spell at the poster." He said before Ron could ask. "It would remove the whole poster instead of just the spell used on it. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait and see if it disappears by itself after a while." He said with an apologetic shrug. Ron gave a disappointed look back.

"Maybe you should go up to your room and see if she's done anything to you?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I should definitely do that." Merlin spun around and ran away. "Meet me in the living room later with the chess game." He shouted over his shoulder to a slightly startled Ron, as he ran downstairs.

He feared the worse when he reached his room but when he opened the door, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 'Maybe she hasn't had time to do anything yet?' he mused. But when he stepped into the room a strong wind rushed up from the floor and headed towards him with a speed that almost knocked him over. 'What was that?' he thought when he regained his balance. He could detect a spell inside the wind so he quickly made it over to the mirror to see what had happened.

When he saw his reflection, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Written across his forehead, with what looked like warts, was "_Je suis Loser"_. He knew it was dangerous to use removing spells on himself, so he let it be. He figured that it would eventually disappear on its own.

He made it back downstairs and when the others saw his forehead their reactions were very different. Ron started laughing out loud with a volume that could reach the neighbours, if there had been any. Hermione yelped and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands while blushing. Ginny snorted and shook her head while she laughed silently. Mr. Weasley's body shook with barely contained laughter and Mrs. Weasley just looked disapprovingly at him. Remus Lupin tried to look stern and disapproving but failed miserably and eventually joined Ron. Bill looked at him with a look that said, 'I told you so' and Fleur smirked at him, very pleased with herself.

"How do I look? Do you like my makeover?" he asked them and spun around so everyone could see.

"The same as you always do, mate." Ron said in between his laughs.

"Handsome." He agreed and he could see Ginny give Hermione a knowing look, which she pointedly ignored, while he sat down beside Ron. 'I wonder what that's about?' he thought.

"Whatever you say mate, I wouldn't know." Ron told him when he had regained his posture after the laughter.

"Please, like nobody wouldn't find me handsome." He jested and poked him in the ribs with his elbow. When Ron ignored him he said. "So are we going to play or what?"

* * *

A few days later, they got a surprise visit in the morning, by none other than Dumbledore. He was there to tell them that Harry would arrive in the evening. Before he left again he took Merlin aside to have a quick talk with him.

"So Mr. Embrose, how has your stay at the Burrow been so far? They've treated you okay, I assume?"

"They have treated me like one of their own, Headmaster, so I couldn't be more pleased. Of course there have been a few ups and downs." He said and pointed to his forehead where the text was still visible but fading. "But nothing I didn't deserve." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I see." Dumbledore said and hid a small chuckle. "Well that's good to know." He said with a twinkle. "I just wanted to tell you that when I come back in the evening, I would like to ask you some questions. Would that be alright?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Merlin nodded in agreement. It wasn't like he could just say no.

"That's good." Dumbledore said and gave him a pat on the shoulder before he turned to walk away. "See you later this evening then, Mr Embrose." And with that, he walked outside the protected area around the Burrow, and apparated away.

Merlin couldn't help but slightly panic after he had left. 'He's found out about me.' He thought. 'I could sense it. I need to talk about this with someone.' So he decided to sneak off from the Burrow, and ran in the direction of a nearby hill and down the other side. When he was out of view, he cast a spell, "**Bedyrne mé! Astýre mé þanonweard!**" and a whirlwind appeared around him and he disappeared.

* * *

Merlin reappeared in a clearing, in the middle of a forest, somewhere around where Camelot used to be. He had to be quick, before the others noticed he was gone, so he lifted his head up towards the sky and yelled; "**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**" He only needed to wait ten minutes before the sound of flapping wings could be heard, and soon Aithusa stood before Merlin.

"Hello, old friend." Merlin greeted her as he stroked her snout. She hummed in pleasure and lay down on the ground with her wings stretched out comfortably.

"_It has been a long time, young Warlock. Why have you decided to call me now?_" She asked, directly into his head. After her and Morgana's capture by Sarrum, she had grown a bit disfigured due to the small room in the well where they were held captive, and her ability to speak was one of the things that had been suffered, so she could only speak through her mind.

"I know it's been a long time, Aithusa, and I'm sorry. It's just...after the last time we met, I couldn't bear to be reminded of the old times again. I'm sorry, I know it sounds childish but I...I don't know what to say." He looked down at the ground in shame.

"_You don't have to explain yourself to me, Merlin. We are kin; I can feel your suffering even though we're miles apart. I forgive you._" She said and puffed him gently in the stomach with her snout. He looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and hugged her with all his might.

He had been worried that she would be angry at him and resent him for what he did, but hearing her forgive him wasn't something he had expected. The last time they had met, it had all come crashing down on him. All the memories and suffering he had felt. She had tried to calm him down, but he had been so deep in it, that he had ended up shouting at her and just left without a goodbye. By the time he had calmed down enough to see her again, it had been decades. He had been too ashamed to call her, and the longer it took the harder it was. He could really be a stubborn old man at times.

"_Now, why don't you tell me why you decided to call me?_"

"I need your help." He looked up at her pleadingly. "Morgana contacted me a few days ago."

"_Morgana?_" Aithusa asked confused, but with a hint of hope. She had always liked Morgana, Merlin knew that.

"Yes, Morgana. How is that even possible?" He asked her.

"_I don't know, Merlin. Did she tell you what she wanted?_"

"No," he shook his head. "Only that she wanted me to come to the Lake of Avalon, on the evening of Samhain. She wanted to speak with me. She said that something terrible was happening." He looked up at her eyes. "She sounded regretful, Aithusa."

"_Regretful?_" Aithusa sounded worried. "_I can't tell you what is going on, Merlin, but I will tell you what I've told you before. You should give her a second chance, especially if she feel such great regret._" Merlin broke their eye contact. He knew how much this meant to Aithusa, but he wasn't so sure.

"I don't know, Aithusa." He rubbed his hands over his face and hair. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"_Don't think then._" She told him. He looked up her surprised.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"_I'm saying that you should wait until you've met her, and make a decision then. There's no meaning in thinking it over and over again, now. You won't get any satisfying answers until you have all the facts._"

"That actually makes sense." He huffed with a short laugh.

"_I am a Great Dragon, Merlin. I know a thing or two._" She smirked, or at least made the dragon equivalent of one. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"There's one more thing, though." He said when he had composed himself. "Do you know about the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort?" He asked her.

"_Yes, I know about that awful man. He is causing an unbalance in nature just by being alive. What does he have to do with you, Merlin?_" She asked a bit worried.

"I have decided to help Harry with his prophecy. The problem is that I can't tell them who I truly am."

"_Can't or won't, Merlin?_" Aithusa said accusingly. "_You know what I think about that._"

"Yes, I know what you think, but it's not that easy. They see me as a God, Aithusa. If they found out who I am, they will expect so much of me, and I don't know if I can live up to that. I'm used to working in the shadows." He said desperately.

"_Maybe it's time you changed that._"

"The thing is that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has asked to talk to me later this evening." He said and ignored Aithusa's last remark. "I fear that he has found out about me, or at least something that will discriminate my story."

"_And what exactly is your story this time, Merlin?_" Aithusa said and raised an eyebrow, or at least the dragon equivalent of that.

"I told them that I was a Druid." Merlin said and gave an innocent smile.

"_Of all the lies you've come up with over the years, Merlin, that must be the worst._" She could barely hold in her laughter. "_And what will you say when they find out the Druids haven't existed for a millennia?_"

"Well, that was sort of why I need your help. I think that that is what Dumbledore has found out. And you can stop laughing; it was the best I could come up with on the spot. They saw me do magic, kind of." He shrugged under her gaze. "But I haven't lied about everything." He said and put up a finger to stop Aithusa from responding. "I have made a friend actually, and I've told him the truth about the Old Religion and the Old Magic. I only lied about myself and the Druids."

"_I guess that's an improvement, how small it may be._" She said after a while. "_And I'm glad that you've made a friend, Merlin. I just wish you could try and be honest with him. But about your dilemma with Albus Dumbledore, I have heard about him, and my opinion is that you should tell him everything._"

"Do you think that is wise?" Merlin said sceptically. "What if something bad comes of it?"

"_You forget that I'm a Great Dragon, Merlin. I can see small bits of several possible futures and the best outcome of all will come of telling him the truth._"

"And what about the others?" He said after contemplating her answer. "What would happen if I told them the truth?"

"_I'm afraid I can't see the outcome of that yet, but I would advise you to do it, not only for them, but for you as well. The only thing stopping you is your own fear._"

Merlin didn't respond to her statement, instead he thought hard about what she had told him. Could he really tell Dumbledore the truth?

"I have to go back, Aithusa." He finally said. "They will soon notice that I'm gone." He stepped forward and caressed her head. "I promise I won't take so long until next time."

"_Goodbye, young Warlock._" Aithusa said and watched as Merlin disappeared in a whirlwind.

* * *

When Merlin came back to the Burrows, the others were all busy preparing for Harry's arrival. He decided to help them and didn't notice Hermione's curious glance at him. Ron hadn't notice he was gone, so he figured that no one else had either.

* * *

Harry finally arrived late that evening. Everyone had gone to bed except for Marcus, Ron and Hermione. They were both really happy to see Harry and didn't register when Dumbledore beckoned for Marcus to follow him outside.

When they reached the garden shed, Dumbledore gestured for him to step in. When the door was securely closed behind them he started talking.

"During the last weeks, since you turned up on our doorstep, I have been doing some research, research about the Druids to be exact." He waited and tried to gauge some reaction from the boy, but his features were perfectly schooled and he didn't show any signs of worry. 'He has probably been expecting this.' Dumbledore thought before he continued.

"All my research indicates that the Druid communities died out several centuries ago. Around the time Hogwarts was founded to be more exact, in 990 A.D. And the teachings of the Old Religion and the Old Magic disappeared with them. There's nothing that indicates that they went into hiding, only that a few merged with the New Magic users and the others went to live with the muggles." Marcus didn't say a word but Dumbledore could see in his eyes that he was worried. When he hadn't said anything for a while, and only looked down at his feet, Dumbledore continued.

"I also did some research about you." At this Marcus looked up and into his eyes. He was clearly surprised and taken aback by this. "I have searched through both the muggle and the magical records for your name, and the earliest thing I can find is from five years ago. Before that you don't exist. Care to explain this?"

"I-I don't know what to say." Marcus stuttered and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"How about the truth?" Dumbledore suggested kindly and placed a hand on Marcus's left shoulder.

"Okay." He said with a sigh after a few moments of silence, and wiped his hands over his face before he composed himself and started explaining. "My name's not Marcus Embrose." He said as he stared into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Care to tell me what your real name is?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't tell you." Marcus said as he looked away. "At least not right now, you wouldn't believe me."

"Okay, then tell me your story first and we'll see if I'll believe you then." He didn't want to push the boy but he was very curious to find out who he was.

"You have to promise me first, that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise."

"I'm not a Death Eater, nor do I have anything to do with Voldemort or other dark creatures." He began.

"I didn't think you did either." Dumbledore said with a kind twinkle.

"What I told you before was the truth. I tried to protect Harry by stopping him from going to the Ministry. I have been keeping an eye on him since Voldemort found out about the prophecy." He put up his hands to stop Dumbledore from interrupting. "I know that I don't look like it but I'm older than you'd think. I have been around for quite some time now and every five to ten years I change my identity. The identity I use now is as you've already discovered, five years old."

_'__I wonder how old he really is.'_ Dumbledore thought. He didn't want to interrupt his story so he remained silent.

"It is true that I use the Old magic and I follow the Old Religion to some extents, but I'm not a Druid nor have I ever been. Your research was true in that the Druid communities don't exist anymore. They never went into hiding they only merged with the new wizards and witches and in some cases, the muggles. They forgot about the Old Religion and eventually also lost the ability to use the Old Magic from birth. It can still be taught but it is difficult and very few who don't already have the New Magic in their blood, can learn it."

"I have been able to use the Old Magic since I was born. My mother was a muggle or a mundane as they were called back then."

'_Back then? He must be very old to use the word mundane instead of muggle. The word muggle has been used since the International Statute of Secrecy was instated in 1692.'_

"My father was a sorcerer and a Dragonlord."

'_Dragonlord? I didn't know they really had existed.'_

"So he was the reason I was born of magic, a Warlock."

'_A Warlock! He must be very powerful.'_

"When he died I inherited the Dragonlord legacy and I am now the last one in existence. I am also the last one that truly knows how to use the Old Magic and therefore the most powerful one, which makes me a High Priest of the Old Religion, the last one. I know pretty much every spell of the Old Magic and I am also able to use it without any incantations and also invent new spells, since I am fluent in the language of the Old Religion."

"I lied before, when I said that I didn't know much about wand magic. I have every book ever written about the subject and I know every spell there is to know. I did live with my uncle who was a healer, but not a in the way you thought. He was a sorcerer of the Old Religion but he gave that up when he got older, due to some unpleasant circumstances." He swallowed hard at this and his gaze went hard, like he was remembering something terrible.

"He was a court physician to a King, and he taught me how to control my magic when I was young. My father never taught me anything, because I only met him when I was eighteen and had lived with my uncle for two years already. He was killed the day after by some soldiers to a neighbouring Kingdom."

"I lived with my uncle for ten years, until I turned twenty-six. Then some events happened that made me stop ageing and I decided to live on my own. He died almost ten years later and my mother died twenty years after that. Since then I haven't had any living relatives in this world. My friends lived on for a while longer and their descendants are alive today but I haven't met them and they don't know I ever existed."

"Before I turned up at Hogwarts I had lived on my own for fifty years and the only reason I made my new identity was so that I could keep a closer watch over Harry. I have never told anyone my secret before, not even my closest friends during the centuries." And with that Marcus finished his story and leaned back against the door with his eyes closed. A few tears spilled out and ran down his cheeks before he wiped them away.

"That is a very incredible story you have." Dumbledore finally said after the story had sunk in. "Do you mind if I ask you some follow up questions?"

"Go ahead." Marcus said without opening his eyes. He seemed to brace himself for what was to come. Dumbledore felt sorry for him, he could tell that this was difficult for him.

"How old are you?" Dumbledore decided to ask that first since that was what he was most curious about.

"I don't know exactly, but I was born in the latter half of the seventh century, around 660 AD. So I'm around 1340 years old but I mostly add up to 1400 to make it easier." He said with a humourless chuckle and finally opened his eyes to look at Dumbledore.

"You seem awfully young for someone so old." Dumbledore had to try very hard not to let Marcus notice how surprised he was.

"As I said before, I stopped ageing when I was twenty-six." He said with a casual shrug, like it was totally normal to live forever as a twenty-six year old.

"But how is that possible? What happened to you?"

"I'm not yet ready to tell anyone what happened yet, but I failed my destiny and as a punishment I have to walk the earth until I can fulfil it." He again seemed to be on the verge of tears. 'Whatever happened,' Dumbledore thought 'it must still be a tender subject for him.'

"I'm guessing you don't need to go to Hogwarts to learn wand magic after all." Dumbledore said as a way to change the subject.

"No, I really don't." This time his chuckle was genuine. "I only agreed so that I could keep a closer watch over Harry."

"I see, and is that something you still intend to do?" Dumbledore said a bit more serious now.

"Yes, it is. But if you rather think I should attend Hogwarts in some other way, I'm open to ideas." Marcus said equally serious.

"I may have a few ideas but I have to think it over first before I decide." 'I have the perfect solution for this.' Dumbledore mused.

"That's understandable." Marcus nodded. "You've just found out about my true powers so I get it. Take all the time you need." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr Embrose. But I have one more question for you before we part ways for now."

"What question would that be, Headmaster?"

"What is your name?"

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it. When I was writing Aithusa's dialogues I realised I was writing her a bit like Saphira in the _Inheritance_ series (Eragon), which if you haven't read it, you totally should. It an amazing book series by _Christopher Paolini._ It was sort of fitting for her, and I could have a bit of writers freedom with her as she's not part of the series so much in that way.**

_**Evanesce**_Makes the target vanish.

_**Finite incantatem**_Negates many spells or the effects of many spells.

_**Obliteration charm**_Removes things not wished to be seen again.

_**Permanent sticking charm**_Makes objects permanently stay in place.

**The Harry Potter spells are from Harry Potter Spells wikipedia**

_**Ic i áswæpe**_to sweep away/ remove/ clean

**I made this one myself, with the Old English translation page.**

_**Bedyrne mé! Astýre mé þanonweard!**_Conceal me! Guide me away from here!

**This one is a mix between a spell from Merlin Spell wiki and my own. I changed the word _ús_** **to **_**mé. Ús **_**means we/us and **_**mé **_**means me.**

_**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**_O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.

**This is from the Merlin Spells wiki. I choose not to use the original spelling and instead used the phonetics because the original spelling is just symbols in Ancient Greek**

**Have a great weekend =)**


	14. The One With the OWLs

**A/N**

**First I want to say Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, or God Jul as we say where I come from. And to everyone who celebrates Advent, Happy second Advent =) And since I won't update until next Monday, Happy Lucia on Saturday =)**

**NightsAnger:** Thank you so much =)

**mokona-au-chocopyuh: **I can't say anything about Morgana and Arthur, that would be spoilers. Thank you =)

**triquetra123: **Here you go then =)

**Guest: **Inheritance cycle indeed. The ending was cliffy ;P

**Sparky199: **You'll have to read and find out =)

**IndiaMoore:** Thank you =)

**Guest: **I did =)

**pond-centurion: **Hope you like it =)

**Guest:** I hope the this chapter is satisfying =)

**Female whovian: **That's sound very good to hear. Just the response I like =)

**Lady Flurryous: **I'm glad you liked her, and she's totally worth listening too. I can say that, no, Hermione did not follow him. You'll have to read and find out =)

**Bookybookworm: **I have read Eragon since the first book came out in Swedish, 2006. I have even seen the film (before I read the book, luckily. Otherwise I wouldn't have enjoyed it. They leave to much out). I'm glad that I could make you feel better. I hope you're all well now.I can't give anything up about Morgana and Arthur, but I can say that there will be no Freylin endgame. But they are mentioned in the next chapter I think, and she will make a small appearance later on. Don't feel bad about long reviews, they're my favourites =)

**BadTigz: **Thank you. I'm glad I made you ROTF =)

**whenithitsthefan: **Det ska jag självklart göra. Jag är glad att du gillade kapitlet =)

**ImaLady: **That's exactly the reaction I want =)

**I want to thank my Beta, Crazy-about-books, for editing this chapter. Thank you =)**

**Now, on with the story =)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 The One With the OWLs**

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked him. It took everything Merlin had to fight the urge to lie to him. He had told him parts of his story and it was only right that he knew his name as well.

"My name is Merlin." He finally said. He could see Dumbledore's eyes widening in surprise. 'He probably didn't expect that.' Merlin thought, a bit smug.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised." Dumbledore finally said after a few minutes of gaping like a fish. It was a very comical expression since it wasn't something you would expect Dumbledore to make. "After all," he continued. "You said you were born in the 7th century and that is when Merlin lived." He finished with a twinkle.

"You're not angry at me for lying?" Merlin had to ask, because that's what he was most worried about.

"I understand why you would hesitate to tell us. After all, everyone thinks you're dead."

"And that is what I want them to continue to believe. I know how you see me in the Wizarding world and I'm not sure I can live up to that." Merlin said with a sigh. Like he had told Aithusa, he didn't want to be viewed as a God-like creature. That was Emrys, not Merlin. Merlin was just a regular person who happened to have magic. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Legends have a tendency to distort the truth, but I'm positive that when people get to know the real people behind the legends, they will see how utterly wrong they were." Dumbledore told him. Merlin looked up at him with a hopeful look in his eyes. "I'm not saying that they would stop worshipping you, but they might accept you for who you truly are." Dumbledore may be a crazy old man sometimes but deep inside he was a wise man who knew exactly what to say to make things better.

"You really think so?" Merlin almost whispered.

"I truly do." Dumbledore stared down at him from his half moon spectacles. "Now, what do you say we get out from this storage room? Between you and me, there are a lot of spiders in here."

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at that, as they made their way outside. Merlin walked with Dumbledore to the outside of the wards. When they got there, Dumbledore turned towards Merlin.

"I hope you have a wonderful summer, Merlin, and we will talk more about this when you arrive at Hogwarts." And with that he turned on the spot and disappeared, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Harry had spent the last two weeks stuck at Private Drive 4. That had left him a lot of time to think about everything that had happened before he left Hogwarts. The thing, or person really, that he thought most about was Marcus Embrose. He was a big mystery that needed to be solved. He knew that he sounded a bit like Hermione when he thought about it that way, but deep inside; Harry was just as eager to solve mysteries, like Hermione was. He just did it without reading through every book in the library.

He wanted to know who Marcus really was. He could tell that the stories he had told them weren't the entire truth. And he still hadn't figured out why he had flinched, when Hermione mentioned Merlin, in the Great Hall. He hoped that Ron had some luck in finding out things about him while Harry himself, was stuck. 'But not for much longer.' He thought. Dumbledore had sent him a letter the day before, stating that he would pick him up today. Of course, Harry couldn't be sure that it was really true. He had only stayed at Privet Drive for two weeks so far. So he hadn't packed yet. He didn't want to be disappointed and then be forced to unpack everything.

Of course, Dumbledore did come that evening, and together they visited an old friend of Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn. Harry apparently convinced him to return to Hogwarts as a teacher, and then they apparated to the Burrow. Harry still felt a bit dizzy after the apparition so he didn't notice at first that Ron and Hermione was running towards him. The impact, when Hermione hugged him, almost made him fall backwards. Luckily he steadied himself in time and the three of them walked back in the house. He didn't notice that Marcus had walked out after Ron and Hermione, and then walked away with Dumbledore.

* * *

"Harry, it's so good to see you again." Hermione positively beamed at him across the kitchen table. Ron sat beside him.

"You knew I was coming?" He asked a bit surprised. It was really late and it appeared the rest of the house was asleep.

"Dumbledore came this morning and told us he would bring you with him, later this evening. Didn't think it would be this late though." Ron said and scratched his head. "Hey, where did Marcus go?" Ron said as he looked around the kitchen.

"Marcus?" Harry said surprised. "I didn't notice he was here."

"Yeah, he sat up and waited with us. You're going to like him Harry, he's hilarious." Ron stood up and walked over to the door and looked outside. Harry gave Hermione a questioning look and she just shrugged and mimed 'later'.

"Maybe he went and talked to Dumbledore, Ron." Hermione told him.

"Mmm, maybe." Ron mused. "Should we wait up for him?" He said as he sat down at the table again.

"You can do that Ron, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Hermione stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm tired too." Harry said. "Mind if I go to bed, Ron?"

"No, it's okay. We can talk more tomorrow. Fred and George's room is arranged for you to sleep in." Harry nodded in answer and followed Hermione up the stairs. Before she could enter Ginny's room, he grabbed her arm and made her turn towards him.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked confused.

"What is going on with Ron and Marcus, Hermione? He's acting like they're best friends." Harry was really confused about the whole thing. The last time he saw them together, they were getting along, but hardly friends.

"They have bonded these last few weeks. They make pranks and play chess and sometimes just sit and talk to each other. I was just as surprised as you, when I first came here." She said and shrugged.

Harry didn't have a reply too that so he just nodded in understanding.

"But that's not the worst part, Harry." She leaned forward. "Marcus's been telling him things about the Old Religion and the Druids." She said seriously. "I heard the whole thing. Can you believe it? They laughed when they realised we weren't there to hear it." She practically fumed. Harry knew how Hermione felt about these things, so he couldn't believe that Ron would do something like that. But then he realised something.

"How do you know all this?" He asked. Hermione had the decency to at least look a little guilty when she answered.

"I...I eavesdropped."

"Hermione..." Harry began but was interrupted by Hermione.

"That's not the point, Harry. They deliberately withheld information from us and I want to know why."

"Why haven't you asked them?" Harry pointed out.

"I was waiting for backup. Now that you're here, we can ask them."

"Fine, we can ask them tomorrow. I need to sleep now, so I can process everything. Goodnight Hermione." He said as he continued up the stairs, towards Fred and George's room.

"Goodnight, Harry." She said to his retreating back and then walked into Ginny's room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron and Merlin had heard everything, from below the stairs. Merlin had come in, just as Harry had walked away. He had explained to Ron that Dumbledore had asked him a few things regarding his attendance to Hogwarts later that year, which wasn't entirely a lie. They had then decided to go to bed themselves and heard Harry and Hermione talking. They exchanged worried glances as they headed for their rooms.

* * *

The next day, just as Ron and Merlin had expected, Harry and Hermione cornered them before breakfast and made them follow them inside Fred and George's room, where they sat down amongst all the boxes and prank stuff.

"So," Hermione began, and fumbled a bit with her hands while she shot nervous glances towards Harry. "I heard you two the other day, when I arrived."

Harry saw, Ron and Marcus, sharing a knowing look, before they both directed there eyes on Hermione.

"We know, Hermione." Marcus interrupted before Hermione could explain. "We know that you were eavesdropping on us."

"Y-you do?" Hermione said surprised.

"Yes, and I would like to apologize for not waiting for you, before I told that story." Marcus looked truly sorry about it, which surprised Harry. After what Hermione had said last night, he thought that they hadn't cared.

"Oh...thank you Marcus. I appreciate the apology." Hermione smiled at him. "But I can't believe you didn't tell me, Ron. You've had almost a week, and I haven't heard a word about it." She glared at him. Harry didn't envy him; Hermione's glares weren't pleasant to be under.

"I-I didn't think..." Ron stuttered.

"That's the problem, Ronald. You don't think!" Hermione was practically standing over him now.

"It's my fault." Marcus intervened, before the whole situation got out of hand. "I told him not to say anything before Harry came. I wanted to tell you both at the same time."

"Oh." Hermione said as she sat down again. Her temper, once again, under control.

"Can someone please tell me the story, so I'll know what's so important?" Harry finally said. He could tell that, Hermione was really upset that they hadn't included her with it in the first place, and he was curious to know what made her react so badly.

Marcus then told him the story; it was about the Druids, Old Magic and the Old Religion, and then finally, a story about, Merlin, himself. Afterwards, Harry could understand why, Hermione had gotten so upset.

"How is the mind talk going then?" Hermione asked, Ron and Marcus.

"M-mind talk?" Ron stuttered. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you two have been conversing through your minds." Hermione sighed, irritated that they wouldn't admit it immediately.

"How did you find out?" Marcus asked with an impressed look in his eyes.

"I heard your conversation about it when I eavesdropped, and then I noticed the looks you were giving each other, which didn't make any sense, until I put two and two together. Quite easy actually." Hermione said proudly.

"You're quite clever, aren't you?" Marcus smiled at her, apparently proud over her deduction skills.

"I have my moments." Hermione said suddenly shy, and with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Harry couldn't help but be impressed at Marcus. He had expertly avoided answering Hermione's original question, by turning the conversation towards her instead, making her forget the original question. Of course, it wouldn't last. She would remember it eventually and keep asking until she got her answer.

"So," Ron said after a while, breaking the, in Harry's opinion, awkward silence. "How was your trip with Dumbledore yesterday?" Hermione and Marcus turned to face Harry, both wanting to know the answer to Ron's question.

"He took me to see and old teacher that he wanted help with convincing to come back to Hogwarts this year." Harry shrugged. He didn't find it that interesting.

"He probably wants him to become the new DADA teacher." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, of course." Ron said and he and Harry both nodded in agreement. Marcus didn't say anything, nor did he show any signs that he was interested in what they were saying. He only sat on the bed, beside Ron, and politely listened to what they said.

"So, how is he?" Hermione asked curiously. "Do you think he's any good?"

"I don't know." Harry said. Slughorn had seen a bit self-absorbed but he also seemed to have been well like by his old students. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, right?"

"I know someone that's worse than Umbridge." Ginny interrupted and came into the room without knocking.

"You can't just come in here without knocking, Ginny!" Ron said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "What if we've been doing something private, like you know, talking!" He said sarcastically and threw his hands up in the air to emphasize.

"Who's worse than Umbridge?" Harry asked curiously, before Ginny came up with a retort to Ron. But before she could answer, the door was opened again, and in walked Fleur, with a breakfast tray for Harry.

"'Arry, it's been too long." She said as she sat the tray down on his lap, where he sat on the floor beside Hermione and now also Ginny. She shot Marcus and Ron, an angry glare before she kissed him on the cheeks. "My sister Gabrielle won't stop talking about you." She continued. "Se's going to be delighted to see you again 'Arry."

"Is she also here?" Harry asked confused.

"No, silly." She laughed. "I meant next summer wen me and Bill are getting married."

"You're getting married?" Harry said surprised. "Congratulations."

"You didn't know?" She said and shot the others a look.

"We haven't had time to tell him yet, Fleur." Hermione said when it became obvious they other wouldn't talk. Harry noticed that, Ron and Marcus had shrunk back on the bed, as much as they could, and avoided eye contact with Fleur, whenever she looked their way.

"Bill is very busy for the moment, and I only work part time at Gringotts to learn more Englis, so we decided to take me up here to meet 'is family. I got very excited when I 'eard you would come, 'Arry. Zhere isn't much to do 'ere, if you don't like cooking, Zhickens and pranks." She shot Marcus and Ron another hard glare when she said the last one. "'Well then, 'Arry. I 'ope breakfast taste well." And with that she left the room graciously.

"What was all that about?" Harry asked when the door was closed and her footsteps had disappeared down the stairs.

"Depending on what you mean." Marcus said with a nonchalant shrug and rubbed his forehead, which seemed to have something written on it which he hadn't noticed before, finally breaking his silence.

"I mean, the whole death glare thing she did with you two." He said and pointed towards, Ron and Marcus.

"Oh, that." Ron said, equally as nonchalant as Marcus. "We kind of started a prank war with her, nothing exciting."

"A prank war?" Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione, who just shook their heads. 'Okay then,' Harry thought. 'If they won't tell me then I guess I'll try again later.'

"What else did Dumbledore tell you yesterday?" Hermione broke the silence.

"He's giving me private lessons this year." He said and matched Ron's and Marcus's nonchalant tone.

"Private lessons?" Marcus, of all people, said. Suddenly leaning forward towards Harry, and for some reason, had a slightly worried look on his face. "What for?"

"I don't know, but I guess it has..." Before he could continue though, Mrs. Weasley called for Ginny, from downstairs, and she left them with a final look at Hermione. Like she was telling her something that only the two of them knew about.

"So," Ron started, when Ginny was out of earshot. "What were you going to tell us?"

"I guess the private lessons have something to do with the Prophecy." Harry answered and looked around to see their reactions. Ron and Hermione both seemed eager and curious, while Marcus now sat leaned back against the wall again, a contemplative look on his face.

Before any of them could say anything else, a loud bang was heard and Hermione disappeared behind a smoke cloud.

"Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry yelled. She soon appeared through the smoke again, coughing, holding a telescope in her hand and a bright purple black-eye.

"I only squeezed it and… it hit me." She gasped. They now noticed that the telescope had a tiny fist on a spring. "Was it you two?" She glared at Ron and Marcus, who both were trying hard not to laugh.

"No," Ron said, whilst repressing a laugh. "We wouldn't do anything to you, Hermione. Right Marcus?" He turned towards Marcus.

"On my honour," He started and held a hand over his heart. "I promise that we would never do anything to you, or Harry." Marcus added with a glance towards him.

"Then who's is it?" Hermione asked and threw it to Marcus, who caught it easily. He showed it to Ron.

"It's probably one of Fred and George's things. We're in their room after all." Ron answered. "But don't worry; I'm sure mum can fix that easily." He said and gestured towards her black-eye. Hermione didn't answer, instead she turned towards Harry.

"Maybe Dumbledore will teach you some advanced defence magic…powerful counter curses…counter spells… and how to dodge enchantments in general." She told him; apparently back on the topic of his private lessons. "At least you know one class you'll have this year. I wonder when our OWLs are coming." She continued before Harry could answer.

"It shouldn't take long now," Ron said. "It's been almost a month."

"Hang on, "Harry remembered something that Dumbledore had told him last night. "I think, Dumbledore said that out OWLs are coming today."

"Today!?" Hermione shrieked. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She quickly stood up and ran out from the room and down the stairs. Not waiting for the others.

Harry, Ron and Marcus followed after in a calmer pace, and when they arrived at the kitchen, they saw three Owls heading their way. Soon they were perched on the kitchen table, each one of them lifting their right leg.

Harry held his letter with shaking hands, and just barely managed to open it. He could see Hermione, on his right, shaking so much that her Owl trembled. When he finally got his letter open, he folded up the parchment and read.

**Results of Ordinary Wizarding Level**

**Passing Grades Failing Grades**

**_Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_**

**_Exceeds expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_**

**_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_**

**Harry James Potter Has Been Awarded:**

**_Astronomy: A_**

**_Care of Magical Creatures: E_**

**_Charms: E_**

**_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_**

**_Divination: P_**

**_Herbology: E_**

**_History of Magic: D_**

**_Potions: E_**

**_Transfiguration: E_**

Harry was relieved after he read it through several times. He had known that he would fail _History of Magic_, and he had even gotten an _Exceeds Expectations_, in _Potions_. And best of all, he had gotten an _Outstanding_, in _DADA_. 'Take that, Umbridge.' He thought with a smile.

Ron had only failed _Divination_ and _History of Magic_, and Hermione had gotten ten _Outstanding_ and one _Exceeds Expectations_, in _DADA_.

Harry was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to continue on his path of becoming an Auror, because of his grade in _Potions_, but he could see that the others were proud of him. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all congratulated him. Even Marcus patted his back and told him he did well. He guessed that he could worry about his failed career choice another day. Right now, he wanted to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, now I know that Fleur's dialogues may be a bit off, but I have a hard time writing her French accent in English. So if you have suggestions to make her dialogues better, PM me, and I will change them.**

**I have the same problem with Hagrid's dialogues in later chapters, I will probably ask for your help, then as well.**

**Another note that I can probably tell you right now, even if it's not until a few weeks. During the Christmas week I won't update on Monday's. Instead I will update on Christmas Eve, December 24th (which is the day we celebrate Christmas here) and then on New Years Eve. Only so that you can get a tiny present in form of new chapters =). So I won't update on the 22th and 29th of December. I hope that is okay. **

**On another related note, it's my birthday in less then three weeks, on December 27th, yay =D**

**Now, about some fun news that has nothing to do with this fic. My parents have bought a new TV, 65 inch with 3D. It's awesome, but for now I only have two 3D movies, Titanic and Hobbit: the desolation of Smaug. I guess I'll have to wish for more, for my birthday.**

**Have a great week and eat lots of Saffron-buns and Gingerbread cookies on Lucia, with a lot of Glögg. I'm actually going on a Lucia Movie Night on Friday. It's an old tradition, where you celebrate the arrival of Lucia, on December 13th (Saturday) by staying up all night on December 12th. It's called Lussevaka. Now, Lucia Movie Night is an variant of Lussevaka, where you go to the cinema and watch three never before released movies (Mostly movies that airs later in December or January) and drink a lot of Red-bull. I hold my thumbs (cross my fingers) that one of the three movies, will the The Imitation game =)**

**Now I will stop typing and update this chapter =)**


	15. The One With the Anger Issue

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Lady** **Flurryous:** Thank you. It will be a few chapters before they go back to Hogwarts, and it wont be this year, but I have the chapter written already.

**Female whovian:** Thank you so much and Happy Christmas.

**bookybookworm:** That's exactly the kind of reaction I like. It will be a while before they find out his secret but I already know how I want it to happen. But I haven't decided yet if I want Hermione to find out before, hmm.

**Sparky199:** Thank you.

**justtoberandom: **Thank you so much.

**whenithitsthefan:** Tack så mycket. Jag kan inte riktigt förstå att så många personer gilla vad jag skriver. Jag har aldrig gjort något som detta innan, det närmsta jag kommit är korta berättelser för skolan. Det är lätt för andra att se honom som yngre än vad han är, tack vare hans utseende, men förhoppningsvis, efter att de lärt känna varandra bättre, så kommer Dumbledore att se honom mer som en jämlike och kanske rent av en vän. Den enda gånger som Harry visat svartsjuke-egenskaper i böckerna, har varit i sjätte boken när Ginny var tillsammans med Dean. Så jag tror inte att han blir svartsjuk så lätt. Men det blir också att Ron tillbringar mer tid med Harry än med Merlin, nu när Harry är tillbaka. Men som tur är, så har Merlin inget emot det. Är du bra på att skriva Hagrids accent? God Jul själv och tack så mycket.

**Give a special thank you to my Beta, Crazy-about-books, who keep putting up with me every week =)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 The One With the Anger Issue**

Two days later, it was Harry's sixteenths birthday. It was a sombre affair, the only guest being Lupin, apart from those that already stayed at the Burrow. Fred and George hadn't been able to come, due to some business problem. More and more disappearances and deaths were mentioned in _The Daily Prophet _and Remus and Bill had with them even more dreadful news. They sat in the living room in the evening, drinking tea and eating some cake.

"There have been more Dementor attacks." Lupin stated when he received some cake from Mr. Weasley. He looked ragged and sad. His hair was streaked with grey and his clothes were worn and more patched than ever. "And Igor Karkaroff's body was found in a shack up north. The dark mark above it...I'm surprised he made it this long, a whole year. Sirius' brother, Regulus, only made it a few days."

"Oh well," Mrs. Weasley said with a disapproving look. "But perhaps we could talk about something el..."

"Have you heard about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" Bill asked. "The man that had..."

"...The ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted with an empty feeling in his stomach. He feared the worse. "He used to give me free ice cream. What has happened to him?"

"Dragged away, by the looks of it in his parlour." Bill said with a sad frown.

"Why?" Ron asked, while Mrs. Weasley glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must have angered them in some way. He was a good man, Florean." Bill answered.

"Speaking of Diagon Alley," Mr. Weasley said. "It looks like Ollivander has also disappeared."

"The wand maker?" Ginny said with a dismayed look,

"Exactly." Mr. Weasley confirmed. "The store is empty. No signs of struggle. Nobody knows if he left voluntarily or if he was kidnapped."

"But wands, how will people get new wands?" Ginny asked.

"They'll have to settle with other wand makers." Lupin said. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side has gotten hold of him, it's not so good for us."

Everyone was silent after that. Harry could see that Hermione and Marcus were thinking intently about what had been said. He was curious to see what they thought about all of it, so he decided to ask them when they went back to their rooms, later that evening. He took Hermione by the arm and guided her to Ron's room, where Marcus and Ron were already waiting.

"What do you think about what has happened?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't want the others to hear.

"I don't know." Marcus frowned. "This Florean guy, did he have any known connections with Voldemort?" Ron involuntarily flinched at the name, but Hermione just shook her head.

"None that I've heard of." She said. "And neither has the Order, I asked Lupin before we went up here." She clarified.

"How about Ollivander, then?" Marcus asked. "What would they want with a wand maker?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered and shook her head.

The conversation ended shortly after and they all went to their respective rooms. All in deep thought about what was going on.

* * *

'_Aithusa!_' Merlin called when he lay in his bed. He had many questions about the disappearances of Florean Fortescue and Ollivander, but he couldn't voice them to Harry and the others, it would only make them more suspicious of him.

'_Merlin,_' Aithusa greeted. '_What is it that troubles you this time?_' She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

'_Have you heard about the disappearances of Florean Fortescue and Ollivander?_' He asked her.

'_I can't say that I have, Merlin. Why are you asking me?_'

'_None of them has any known connections with Voldemort, but they were both kidnapped from their homes. I want to know why. It doesn't make any sense._' Merlin was genuinely concerned about this. They must know something that makes them valuable to Voldemort. Why would he otherwise go to the lengths of kidnapping them?

'_I can't answer that for you, Merlin. But if you want, I can keep an eye out for them and let you know if I see them in my visions. I know that it's not what you wanted to hear, but it's the best I can do for now._'

'_I understand, Aithusa. Thank you for your help._'

'_Goodbye, Merlin._' She said and broke their connection.

Merlin lay awake for several hours that night. Unable to come up with an answer as to why these two men were so important to Voldemort. As far as he knew, none of them had any previous connections with him.

* * *

The next day, they got their letters from Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley decided that they should go to Diagon Alley the following Saturday. Harry had been chosen as Captain of the Quidditch team so they all decided to play some Quidditch on the backside, to celebrate. It was Harry and Ron against Marcus and Ginny. Hermione decided to only watch, as she never was much for playing Quidditch in the first place.

Merlin had also gotten a letter, but he waited until he was alone in his room before he opened it. He could sense a spell on the letter, a spell that made the words invisible to anyone than the intended receiver. 'It must be important, if Dumbledore doesn't want the others to see what is in this letter.' Merlin thought as he opened it.

**_Dear Merlin,_**

**_I have decided that since you're both too old and too over qualified to be a student at Hogwarts, you will be an assistant caretaker and gamekeeper. You will work together with Mr. Filch and Hagrid, doing chores in both their areas. This will make you able to walk around the castle and grounds, without raising suspicion, and therefore making it easier for you to detect threats to our school and to Harry. _**

**_You will also attend a few lessons in the various subjects that we teach at Hogwarts. You will take one subject at the time; two weeks per subject should suffice. Then you will take the OWL and the NEWT exams, when you're finished, making it possible for you to work in the Magical community in the future, no matter when that would be. _**

**_A list of all the things you'll need is attached on the second parchment. _**

**_I hope you have a wonderful summer._**

**_Yours, Albus Dumbledore_**

Merlin scanned the second parchment, realising that he already had all the required books that would be needed. All he needed was to fill up his potions ingredients, buy some quills and some parchment. All the rest could be found in his house.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione and Ginny found Marcus alone in the living room, reading _Hogwarts, a History_. They decided to take this opportunity and ask him some much needed questions.

"Hello, Marcus." Ginny greeted and sat down next to him on the sofa, on his right side.

"Hi." Hermione greeted and sat down opposite them, in an armchair.

"Hello, Ginny, Hermione." He nodded to them and continued reading his book.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Reading." He answered without lifting his eyes from the book. Hermione could tell this wasn't going to be as easy as they had thought.

"What are you reading about?" Ginny continued, still with an innocent tone and facial expression.

Marcus didn't answer her question. Instead he sighed, closed his book with a thump and turned to face Ginny. His expression was irritated but is eyes glimmered with amusement.

"What do you want?" He asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"We just want to ask you some questions, that's all." Ginny admitted, realising he wasn't fooled by her attempt to seem innocent.

"You want to ask me some questions." He said and shook his head with a smile. "Fine," he said, as if he was giving up. "Ask away." He put the book on the table and leaned back in the sofa, with his arms and legs crossed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ginny asked and Hermione saw confusion cross Marcus' face before he schooled his expression into an amused look, once again. 'Not the question he had expected, interesting.' Hermione thought.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He answered and chuckled a little when he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, just curious." Ginny said, but Hermione could see a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. "Another question, then." She continued. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend?" He spluttered. "No, of course not. Why do you think that?" He looked really confused now.

"Who's Arthur then?" Hermione decided to ask.

"Arthur," Marcus started. He was visibly affected by his name, but he tried to seem neutral when he spoke. "He was my best friend when I grew up. He died." He wiped a stray tear on his cheek, which had fallen from his eye.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I...I didn't know. I'm sorry." She bent her head down in shame.

"It's okay, Hermione." Marcus said and reached forward to pat her hand on her lap. "Of course you didn't know. How could you?" He turned to Ginny before he continued. "Seeing as you're obviously curious, I might as well tell you. I'm not gay, nor have I ever been. I had a girlfriend a couple years after I moved in with my Uncle. Her name was Freya, but she had to leave and I haven't had another since then. Arthur and I were only friends. He was a few years older than me and he was happily married when he died. I don't want to go into the details about his death, but I was with him when he passed away and it has affected me a lot. I still feel emotional when I think about it, and sometimes I have nightmares about it. That's why I shouted his name when I woke up in the Hospital Wing." He leaned back on the sofa again after telling his tale and both Ginny and Hermione were on the verge of tears. "Do you mind if I continue with my book now?" He asked them.

"Of course."Hermione quickly responded. "Come, Ginny." She grabbed Ginny's left arm and they both walked out of the living room. Hermione looked back when they had reached the opening to the kitchen. Marcus had picked up his book again and was flipping the pages, until he found the right one.

"That went well." Ginny said sarcastically, when they had entered her room and she sat down on her bed. Hermione remained standing, just inside the room, with the closed door at her back.

"It could have gone better." Hermione agreed.

"We found out what we wanted, at least." Ginny stated with a faraway look on her face.

"I can't believe how much he's been through during such a short time. First, his dad dies, then he has to leave his mum to go and live with his Uncle. Then his girlfriend leaves him and his best friend dies. And then his Uncle dies and he can't go back to his mother for fear that she will be persecuted by the Death Eaters." Hermione ranted, as she finally sat down at the chair beside Ginny's desk. "It's no wonder he's as closed off as he is." She sighed.

"At least he's not gay." Ginny tried to lighten the mood in the room. "He's free game." She couldn't help but smirk a little. Hermione cracked a smile at that and they both started comparing Harry and Marcus and, despite Ginny's protests, Ron.  


* * *

Saturday arrived the next day, just like every other morning that summer. The sun was shining and the kitchen at the Burrow was filled with activity. Harry was sitting at the table with Ron and Hermione, when Merlin walked in. He greeted Mrs. Weasley at the stove, with a good morning and sat down opposite the trio, beside Bill and Ginny.

Fleur was avoiding Ron and Merlin at any costs, probably scared what they were going to do to her when they retaliated, which was why Merlin was in such a happy mood this morning. He was going to visit the Weasley twins and get some prank supplies.

Mr. Weasley walked in to the kitchen at the same time as Bill gave Harry a small pouch filled with money.

"Where's my money, then?" Merlin joked.

"Yeah, where's our money?" Ron chimed in with a grin. Bill just shook his head as he sighed.

"I took out some money for you Harry," He said when he saw Harry's slightly confused look. "It takes around five hours for the public to get to their vaults nowadays, with all the extra security." He turned to Merlin. "I'm sorry but I couldn't get you any. Do you even have an account at Gringotts?" The trio and Ginny immediately perked up their ears, eager to hear his answer.

"It's okay, Bill. I have an account, but I don't need to make a withdrawal. I did that last year and I still have some money left, so I'm okay." He did have an account actually. It was made when Gringotts first opened, and was filled with everything Merlin had collected through the centuries. The Goblins knew who he was, there was no fooling them and they would never reveal his secret to anyone, but it was for the best that the others didn't see his account. The things in there would immediately raise some questions, and he had actually made a withdrawal the year before, when he decided to watch over Harry, from Hogsmead.

"Plus, I'm not going to buy much, since I'll only be a caretaker at Hogwarts." He continued. He had told them parts of what had been in the letter. He had told them that he would be a caretaker, and that he would study so he could take the OWLs and the NEWTs. He didn't tell them why.

"But won't you need books?" Hermione asked him, clearly concerned.

"I already have a few books, and the rest, I will borrow from the school." He said, and Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer.

When it was time to leave for Diagon Alley, the sun had disappeared behind some clouds, and Merlin noticed Mrs. Weasley's mood drop. She was nervous and hurriedly pushed the group towards a Ministry car, standing outside the Burrow. Merlin, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny squeezed together in the backseat of the car. It had been magically enlarged, but five people were almost too much, but they made do. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the passenger seat up front.

"It's cool that dad could get us one of these again." Ron said to the others, while he comfortably leaned back, while the car drove away.

"Don't get used to it." Mr. Weasley responded. "It's for Harry's sake. He's been assigned the first rank security status."

"Well, I still think it's cool to ride one of these." Ron whispered to Merlin, and Merlin couldn't help but snort a little, which earned him some curious glances from Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

The rest of the ride went smoothly and they arrived at the Leaking Cauldron without a hitch. Waiting for them there was Hagrid. Merlin hadn't met him since the incident in the forest, and he was practically unconscious the entire time, so he didn't think it counted. He decided to talk to him, after he had greeted Harry and the others.

"Hagrid, hi." He went up to him while the others started walking towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. "You may not remember me, but you saved me earlier this year at Hogwarts, and I wanted to thank you." Hagrid looked intently at him, before he burst out into a huge grin and slapped an enormous hand into Merlin back, which nearly made him topple over.

"Of cuurse, I remember ye. You're the ol' man tha stumbled out from the Forbidden Forest. How ye doing?" He said in a rough accent.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Merlin grinned back at him.

"Tha's good to hear." He said and patted him on his left shoulder. It felt like he would be pushed down, through the floor. "But ye don need to thank me, I'm happy to help anyone who needs it."

"I'm still thankful though." Merlin said with a smile, which Hagrid returned. "I don't know if Dumbledore has told you already, but I'm going to work with you this year."

"Ye don' say." Hagrid beamed. "Ye welcome to the service then."

"Thank you." Merlin beamed back. He couldn't help but feel glad when he was around Hagrid. 'I hope Filch is just as nice.' He mused.

"We better join the others before they start missing us." Hagrid said and indicated with his thumb where the others stood and waited for them. When they joined them, Ron and Harry sidled up to him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to thank him for saving me earlier this year, haven't had the opportunity before. I also told him that I would work with him this year." Merlin explained and they nodded in understanding.

While they walked through Diagon Alley, Merlin noticed how the once colourful and sparkling store windows, had disappeared behind large posters from the Ministry of Magic. It was all very sombre.

They arrived at Madame Malkin's clothes store, where they decided to split up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Merlin and Hagrid stayed at the store, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took Ginny with them, to buy all the schoolbooks. Merlin decided to stay with the trio. He didn't need any robes, only work clothes, which he already had at his house. No, he just didn't want to leave them alone.

When they walked in, they heard a voice coming from behind a set of colourful, festive robes. Merlin didn't recognise it, but from the looks of it, the others did.

"...not a child, if you haven't noticed it, mother. I can very well do my purchasing myself."

They heard someone clucking.

"Yes, but your mother is right dear, none of us should walk around alone anymore, and it has nothing to do with being a child..."

"Watch where you're sticking that needle!" The first voice yelled. A boy, in the same age as the trio, walked out from behind the set, wearing a deep green robe that sparkled from all the needles in the hem and wrists. He stepped in front of a mirror, and that's when he noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Merlin, watching him. His light grey eyes narrowed.

"A mudblood, just stepped into the store, if you're wondering what the smell is, mother." He sneered.

Merlin made eye contact with the boy, through the mirror, and he felt a dark force sweeping over him, clouding his senses and all he could feel was anger. Before anyone could say anything back to the boy, Merlin had raised his right arm and was now holding the boy in a magical lock. He hadn't used a spell, instead his magic had instinctually reacted to the anger he felt. His eyes still shone golden, when he turned the boy around to face them, his feet almost leaving the floor.

"How dare you call her that?" Merlin growled at him with clenched teeth.

"Wh-what are you?" The boy stuttered in fear and stared at Merlin's still golden eyes.

"What is going on here?" A woman stepped out with a measuring tape and a wand, presumably Madame Malkin. Merlin quickly released the boy, and stepped out from the store before the boy's mother appeared.

He waited outside with Hagrid, still fuming with anger. Hagrid didn't try and start a conversation, apparently seeing that Merlin was in no mood for it, so he walked away a little to give him some privacy. Shortly after, the boy walked out with a woman Merlin assumed was his mother. He took one look at Merlin, before hurrying his steps and disappeared behind a corner. His eyes had been filled with fear when he looked at him. Merlin couldn't help but smirk, but it slowly disappeared along with the anger, when the boy was long out of reach.

When the trio eventually stepped out from the store, he had glided down to the ground. He sat, leaning against the wall, holding his knees up against his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His head was bent down and his forehead was resting atop of his knees. They looked at him with worry.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked him. "Did you know who it was?"

"No," Merlin stated without looking up. "I don't know who that clotpole is."

"What is a clotpole?" Ron started, but Hermione cut in.

"Why did you get so angry if you didn't know who it was?"

"I don't know." He pressed his hands against his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Hermione sank down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" She said to him.

"I've seen a lot in my years," He began. "But when that boy called you that word...I don't even know what it means." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around his knees again. "I locked eyes with him, through the mirror, and something dark just washed over me, blocking all my senses. All I could feel was anger and I just snapped. I don't know what I would have done if that woman hadn't walked out. My magic reacted instinctually; I barely had any control over it." A few tears escaped from his hands and fell down his cheeks.

He stood up before they could respond to what he had just said. He wiped away all the dirt from his jeans, and then started walking towards Hagrid. He turned around and faced them. "Do you have everything you need?" He asked. They nodded in agreement and he continued towards Hagrid.

The others shared a concerned look with each other, before they joined him, and together they walked towards the Joke Shop. They didn't say anything more about it, sensing that Merlin wasn't up for it right now. He knew that they probably would want to talk to him about it later, but for now, he was thankful for the silence.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I was on a Lucia Movie Night this weekend, as I told you last week. Do you want to know which movies they showed? Well first it was a movie called 'Whiplash'. A very strange movie about a drummer. But then came the second movie. I had been hoping they would show that one but I didn't have high hopes, but they showed 'The Imitation game', and let me tell you, it was so good. If it doesn't at least get a Oscar nomination, then there's something seriously wrong with the world. The third and last movie was 'Pride', whit Andrew Scott. Can you believe it, first Sherlock then Moriarty. You can probably tell that I was very happy afterwards.**

**Tomorrow I going to see third Hobbit movie. I really hope that it's as good as the previous two.**

**Have a great week everyone =)**


	16. The One With the Secrets

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas everybody or Happy Holiday to everyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas. I hope you all have a wonderful time and gets a lot of presents =D**

**mokona-au-chocopyuh:** Yeah, Merlin will find out eventually how 'nice' Filch really is. I'm glad that you liked the chapter =)

**Sparky199: **Thank you =)

**Lady** **Flurryous: **Everything will be explained about Merlin's reaction in due time. You'll just need to be patient. It's a still few chapters left before Merlin's meeting with Morgana, and she definitely knows things Merlin doesn't =)

**SpriteBlazer: **I like Ron's complexity as a character and I feel that he deserves more recognition then he got in the books. I'm glad you like my story =)

**WhistlingWolf: **The Malfoy problem will be explained soon, and as for Arthur, he will make an appearance in one way or another =)

**Bookybookworm: **Yeah, they were a bit embarrassed but quickly got over it, for now at least ;). The trio will actually meet Aithusa soon but not in the way you might think. You'll find out all about Malfoy soon =)

**Guest: **That is your opinion, yes. But I haven't said that he wasn't. I've only said he wasn't gay ;)

**Female whovian: **Thank you for liking the chapter. The Hobbit was awesome, but my favourite of the three is still the second. I hope you get to see it soon =)

**merlinvideoblogs: **I would think so with that username =)

**1yearoffrench: **Thank you so much. I will remember that until next time I write Fleur =)

**Helloooo: **Oh, he will learn that quite quickly I'm guessing =). The Malfoy thing will be explained soon. Ja jag pratar svenska. Ja jag såg den tredje Hobbit filmen. Den var sjukt bra. Din engelska är bra, du behöver inte skämmas över den =)

**This chapter haven't been beta:ed yet, but as soon as it has I will update it. So be patient for any mistakes there might be.**

**Now on with the show =)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 The One With the Secrets**

They didn't get far before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up with Ginny and heavy books in their arms. They went to the apothecary and Eeylops Owl shop, before arriving at Fred and George's joke shop. Merlin bought some potions ingredients, plus a little extra stuff, just in case.

Everybody froze when they saw the shop. It was like a fireworks explosion, compared to the other poster covered stores in the rest of Diagon Alley. There were things that spun around, jumped and shrieked and on one of the windows, there was a giant poster in dark purple, and flaming yellow letters. It read:

**_Why are you worrying about YOU-KNOW-WHO?_**

**_You should be worrying about _**

**_U-NO-POO_**

**_The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation_**

Merlin couldn't stop himself from laughing, it was just so liberating, and it felt nice to get rid of the lingering anger he felt, from the run in with the boy. He soon realised that Harry and Ron had joined in, with the laughter.

He was the first to walk in to the store, not bothering to respond to Mrs. Weasley's mutterings. He could barely get through; there were so many people in there. He decided to find a place where he could look around a bit. Luckily, most customers were children, and he was pretty tall, so he could easily see over the crowd of people and read the labels on each row. He saw one that stood out.

**_Merlin's magic potions _**it read on the row, farthest from the entrance. He walked over, curiosity getting the better of him. It wasn't a large section but there were at least forty different potions stacked on two shelves, and on the shelf to the right of the potions, there were different books, were you could brew your own potions.

He started to read the labels on the potions, there was all from love potions to pimple removals. But when he came to the end, he noticed a space between two potions. There was a label that read **_Ageing potion – coming soon_**. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle a little. They had clearly saved room for his supposed potion. He continued looking over the rest of the bottles.

Merlin decided that some of the potions could be useful later, so he picked up a few and placed them in a bag he had over from the apothecary. He also decided to buy some of the books, so he could brew some of the more advanced potions himself.

He continued to walk around the shop, to see if he could find some other useful things. He came across the Muggle section and saw Harry standing there with Fred and George.

"Marcus," Fred said and patted him on the back. "So good to see you, pal."

"How are you doing?" George asked and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Have you thought about our suggestion?" Fred continued.

"The time's up." George finished.

"Yes I have." Merlin answered.

"And?" Fred asked.

"And what?" Merlin asked, with a faked, confused expression.

"Can we have it? The potion?" George asked.

"Hmm," Merlin pretended to think about it. "No."

"No?" They both said.

"Yes."

"Wait, you agree?" Fred perked up.

"No," Merlin shook his head in frustration. "I mean yes that I say no, to the suggestion." He clarified.

"Oh." Both twins hanged their heads down in disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, with a slightly confused look.

"Fred and George here wanted me to give them the potion that turned me into an old man." Merlin explained to him.

"And he refuses." Fred whined.

"It's for a good reason." Merlin retaliated.

"What reason is that?" Harry asked, clearly curious.

"There isn't any potion." Merlin grinned.

"What!?" The twins and Harry exclaimed. Their expressions were so funny that Merlin barely held in his laughter.

"There isn't any potion, I used a spell." Merlin decided to explain.

"B-but you said..." Harry started, but Merlin interrupted him.

"I know what I said, but I had just met you and frankly, I didn't trust all the people that were around me. But you can't tell anyone yet, promise." Merlin made eye contact with each of them in turn.

"Fine," Harry said and the twins nodded in agreement. "But I don't understand. How were you able to do the spell? You said that you weren't powerful enough to do any advanced spells."

"I'm not," Merlin had to quickly come up with a lie. He hadn't expected Harry to catch up so easily. "I had help. But I can't tell you who." Harry eyed him with suspicion, not believing the lie for one bit. The twins merely watched on, enjoying the whole exchange.

"Fine," Harry said again, after a while. "But I expect you to tell us all the truth one day, soon."

"I will, but now is not the time, trust me." Merlin was relieved that Harry had decided to back down for now.

"Whatever." Harry said, clearly not okay with the whole ordeal. "You were going to show me something." Harry addressed the twins. Merlin took it as his cue to leave.

He had almost slipped up and was glad that he was able to talk his way out of it. But he knew that he had to keep his promise to Harry and tell them all the truth. But he didn't know how or when. Sure, he had already told Dumbledore, but that was different. Dumbledore wasn't his friend, and frankly, he hadn't had a choice. He couldn't deny the evidence that he had dug up.

Merlin continued walking around the shop, picking up things here and there, that he thought could be useful during his stay at Hogwarts. He had just started looking at the pygmy puffs when he noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione hiding under a see-through and silvery cloak. He recognised what it was immediately, an invisibility cloak.

He had seen several of those before, but only one exactly like that. He had first seen it a few years after Arthur's death, when he had decided to make something that he could hide under, so he didn't need to use a spell every time he wanted to be invisible. He had taken the fur from a dead Demiguise and later, had added every invisibility spells and disillusionment spells he knew.

He had used it for several hundred years, but when he moved into the muggle world in the early 11th century, he didn't have any use for it anymore and kept it locked up in his house. Later, in the 13th century, he had met three brothers, the Peverell brothers. He had decided to give the cloak to the youngest of them, Ignotus, before they parted ways. He had never imagined that he would see it again. 'Harry must be related to the Peverell's.' Merlin thought. 'They were good people.' Merlin thought back to his long dead friends, with a faint smile on his lips. They had had some good times together.

Merlin watched them go after the same boy they had met earlier. He decided to stay behind, not wanting to risk a confrontation with that boy again. He needed to talk to Aithusa about what had happened.

They came back about thirty minutes later, claiming that they had been in the back room all along. Merlin locked eyes with Ron, and gave him a look that said that he knew exactly what they had done and that he wanted to know everything later. Ron nodded in response before escaping his mother's accusing glare.

* * *

"So, care to tell me what you three did, when you followed after that blond boy earlier?" Marcus asked them with a smile, when they had returned to the Burrow and was sitting in Ron's room.

"We were..." Ron started but Harry interrupted him.

"Not really." He said with an angry glare. "I don't see why we should tell you anything."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and stared at him in shock. "Why are you saying that?"

"Yeah, mate." Ron too, looked at Harry with confusion.

Marcus simply locked eyes with Harry for a few seconds before he broke it and started staring down at his hands. Harry saw the regret in his eyes and he knew that Marcus knew exactly why Harry had said it. His smile lone gone.

"He keeps secrets from us, so I see no reason why we should tell him our secrets." Harry made eye contact with Hermione and Ron in turn, trying to convey what he was feeling.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, getting more and more confused.

"Do you remember the day he woke up? When McGonagall asked him about the ageing spell he had performed on himself?" Ron and Hermione simply nodded, they remembered the day clearly. Harry looked over at Marcus. He was still staring down at his hands, not trying to stop Harry.

"She asked him how he was able to perform such a spell, since they are very powerful, no matter what kind of Magic you use. He answered that he had used a potion instead of a spell."

"And?" Hermione urged him to continue.

"Fred and George have been trying to convince Marcus, to give them the potion for their joke shop."

"Yeah, I remember that." Ron said and made a quick glance over at Marcus, who didn't notice it.

"Today they tried again, and when Marcus told them no, he explained that it was because he hadn't used a potion at all, but a spell. He has lied to us about how powerful he is." Harry finished.

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand it all?" Hermione tried.

"No! He said that he had help but I could tell that he was lying." 'Why is it so hard for them to understand?' He thought. "Ask him yourself if you don't believe me." He said and gestured towards Marcus.

Hermione cast a quick glance to Marcus and swallowed before she opened her mouth. "Is it true, Marcus? Is Harry telling the truth?"

Marcus looked up at her and nodded before quickly bending his head down again, but Harry saw a single tear falling from his left eye.

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" It was Ron that spoke this time, with hurt in his eyes and voice. He felt betrayed, Harry realised, more than any of us.

"I'm sorry." Marcus said, barely audible.

"What did you say?" Harry asked him.

"I'm sorry." He said again, this time loud enough for them to hear, lifting his head and looking at Ron. "I'm sorry I lied to you but I had to."

"Why?" Ron asked him again.

"If I had told you the truth from the start, you would either not believe me or you would had been afraid of me, of my powers." His voice and lips quivered and his eyes were full of unshed tears. Harry could tell that he meant what he said, this time. Who knows what more he's been lying about?

"How powerful are you then?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry out from his thoughts.

"You have to promise me, that you won't tell anyone. Can you do that?" He asked them pleadingly and they shared a quick glance with each other before answering.

"Yes, we promise." Hermione said. "Now, please tell us."

"Okay," Marcus nodded to himself. "Okay then, "He rubbed his hands together, seemingly with new resolve in him. "I'm powerful, okay. I have been able to perform Magic, Old Magic, since I was only a few weeks old. My Mother used to tell me that I floated things around the house since before I could speak." He looked out the window before he continued. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to treat me any different than you already would, with me turning up unannounced an all." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you a Warlock?" Hermione asked, seemingly startling Marcus with the question.

"Why would you think that?" He asked her confused, but Harry noticed a hint of fear in his eyes.

"The first time you told Ron the story about Merlin, you said that he could float things with his mind since he was born. Now you're telling us that you could do the same. Are you a Warlock? Are you as powerful as Merlin?"

He hesitated before answering, clearly having an inner battle with himself. "Yes, I'm a Warlock, and no," He put a hand up before Hermione could ask him more. "I'm not as powerful as Merlin. He lived when the Old Religion was at its highest and the Old Magic was at its strongest. Maybe if I had lived back then, I would have been, but not today."

"And all the other things you've told us are they true? I researched the druids before we left Hogwarts, and I didn't find any evidence to them existing today." Hermione told him. "I didn't say anything before, because of your story, but I've always felt that things didn't add up." She finished.

"No," He shook his head. "That was a lie as well. They don't exist any longer, neither in communities or any other form. I just needed an excuse for explaining my Magic. They merged with the Muggles and New Magic users around the first millennia, when Hogwarts was built. But I did inherit my Magic from my Father, and my Uncle did teach me how to use it correctly. That was not a lie." He looked at them pleadingly.

"Then how do you know so much about them? How do you know so much about the Old Religion and the Old Magic?" Hermione continued to ask him.

"My Uncle and Father told me everything I know. I am of Druid descendant even if they don't exist anymore. My Father also had the Magic in him but my Uncle didn't, he is my Uncle on my Mother's side, and she was a Muggle. Instead he spent his life researching everything he could about it. My Mother and Father met through my Uncle, my Uncle having found my Father through his research. We are one of the biggest Druid families left, one of the few that never merged. I don't even know if there are any other Druid families left out there, we keep to our self and only tell our story to our loved ones. We don't practise any of the Old Religion rites anymore."

"How come your Uncle new about Magic if he was a Muggle? And are you related to Merlin?" Hermione kept on asking questions. Harry almost felt sorry for him, but he also felt that he deserved it for lying to them. Ron just sat quiet and listened to what Marcus had to say. Harry could see that he was hurt by Marcus's betrayal.

"My Uncle wasn't a Muggle, my Mother was, or a she was a Squib really. Haven't I told you that before?" He asked. "Anyway," He shook his head before he continued. "So when he was finished with Hogwarts, he decided to become a physician, a Muggle physician. He eventually became a well known physician in the Muggle world and one day he came across something about the Druids, when he was researching new ways to heal people with herbs. He got intrigued and decided to start researching more about them and that led him to the Old Religion and Merlin."

"But are you related to Merlin?" She asked again.

"Honestly," He said and looked at Hermione, who was almost jumping in her chair of excitement. "I don't know." Hermione immediately slumped down in her seat.

"You don't know? How can you not know?" She asked.

"There isn't any proof that indicates that Merlin ever had children, so I'm no direct relative to him, but we don't know if we may be related in other ways. My family record doesn't start until a few hundred years after Camelot's fall."

"Oh." Hermione said, clearly disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth when we came here?" Ron finally broke his silence, staring at Marcus with anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron, I truly am." Marcus stood up and started walking over to him.

"If Harry hadn't been there when you slipped up to Fred and George, you still wouldn't have told us, am I right?" He stood up too, only a few inches away from Marcus, glaring at him. They stood and watched each other for a few seconds before Marcus broke the eye contact and stared down at his feet.

"No, I wouldn't. But Ron, please understand," He began when Ron threw his arms up, as if proving a point, and started to walk away. "I wanted to tell you, all of you, but I was scared. I'm a coward, okay. Always has been, when it comes to matters about myself. How can I make it up to you?" He grabbed Ron's arm to stop him before he reached the door. Ron spun around to face him.

"I don't know." He said in barely a whisper, looking anywhere but in Marcus' eyes. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"But you can, please Ron." Marcus all but begged. Harry started to feel a little uncomfortable with all the emotions. He hadn't realised they were so close. "I may not have told the truth about my past, but I'm still the same person. I still like the same jokes and do the same things."

"I believe you, Marcus, but it will take some time for me to trust you again. If you have any more secrets then tell them now, because I won't give you a second chance." Ron had a stern expression on his face when he talked. "Do you have any more secrets?" Harry saw something indecipherable flash across Marcus' eyes before he answered.

"No, I don't have any more secrets."

"Good, but it will still take a while before I can trust you again, just so you know."

"I know." Marcus grinned, and then his smile faltered. "There is one thing though." He said and looked at all of them in turn.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N**

**So, Merlin's secret is out. They now know he's a warlock.**

**I just want to let you now that I also have Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and Youtube. I have the same username in all as I do here, which is Teekalin, except for twitter, which is Teekalin_Kiboo. Now I don't force any of you to follow me or anything like that, I just thought I should let you know. I don't post that much on Instagram and when I do, it isn't fandom related, but still, I try and do it more often. When it comes to Twitter and Tumblr I mostly only re-blog. But I re-blog more on Tumblr than I do on Twitter. On youtube I upload a mix of different videos, most of them are home-videos, so I don't have any specific genre I upload or anything like that, and it's not that often. The site I update most on is actually Tumblr, even if it's only re-blogs.**

**So, do what you want with that information and have a great week and Christmas =)**

**God Jul**


	17. The One With Harry's Theory

**A/N**

**Happy New Year everyone =D**

**Sparky199: **I hope you're satisfied with the answer.

**Coolestbee: **Thank you so much for liking my story. Yeah, you can say that Merlin has trust issues, and when you've lived for over one thousand years, you learn to lie.

**Guest: **Maybe not, but he told them he was Warlock.

**SpriteBlazer: **He has trust issues, which isn't surprising after all dose years, having to hide who he is. Or more like, all his life. Even in Camelot, he couldn't tell anyone who he really was. And he wants to tell them, it's just hard for him.

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you.

**ILikeHotDogs: **He will eventually, in one way or another. But it will take time.

**Bookybookworm: **Merry late Christmas yourself. I've noticed, and I'm following you =)

**Lady Flurryous: **It might be sooner than you think, but still a few more weeks, haha.

**Female whovian: **Thank you.

**whenithitsthefan: **Yeah, I've seen Hobbit already. It was amazing. It really has been a lot of Sherlock, Moriarty and John Watson this month, but I love it. I'm glad you like my taste in movies, haha. It means a lot to me that you say that you like my dialogues.. This is the first real thing that I've written. Before it has only been short stories or one-shots, for either school or my own amusement. I've only written one English one-shot, for my English class, and that was a horror one, ;). I've always felt that I was horrible at dialogues, so I've been trying my best in perfecting it in this story. I'm glad that you think they are good. If you want, I can send some of my one-shots to you, if you give me an email address or if you prefer that I PM them to you? They are all original, nothing Fandom related. Well, I already, sort of, know if merlin will end up with Hermione or Ginny, and I can say that there might be certain things that will happen between two of them, but I won't tell you any details or which two =P. And Merlin's and Filch's relationship might be slight different to what everyone thinks, but I hope you'll like it. And Merlin and Hagrid, well they're going to be best friends of course. Bonding through their love of Magical Creatures, haha.

****This chapter hasn't been beta:ed either so bare with me if there's any mistakes. I will update them after the Holiday's when my Beta has time to edit them =)** **

* * *

**Chapter 15 The One With Harry's Theory**

"You're leaving? Why?" Ron asked.

"I need to get back to my own place and get a few things in order before I can attend Hogwarts. I still have somewhat of a life in the Muggle world, and I need to tie a few ends before I can leave for a whole year." Merlin said to them.

"I understand." Ron said and nodded.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"After breakfast."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" This time it was Harry that spoke up.

"Because I wasn't sure which day I would leave until today." Merlin said and turned his head to Harry.

"Why today?" Harry continued asking. He probably still felt somewhat suspicious, not that Merlin could blame him.

"Due to what happened today at Madame Malkin's, I feel that I need to figure some things out before I leave for Hogwarts." He told them.

"What exactly did happen at Madame Malkin's today?" Hermione asked this time.

"I don't know. Which is one of the reasons why I need to leave? I need to ask an old friend of mine for help. She's kind of an expert about Old Magic."

"An old friend," Ron said. "Why haven't we heard about her before?"

"Because I hadn't seen or heard from her in years, until a few days ago when she wrote me a letter."

"How do you know her?" Harry asked.

"You could say we met through my dad. He had an old friend that he introduced me to and then he introduced me to her, and we've been, kind of friends, since then. She's helped me through a lot." He made eye contact with Hermione, when he said the last bit, and by the look she gave in return, she understood exactly what he was talking about, Arthur.

He could tell that they wanted to ask more questions about Aithusa, but after the gruesome questioning he'd gone through only a while ago, he didn't really feel up to it. So he decided to cut things short and just hope that they'll give up and forget about it while he's away.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably pack and go to bed." He said, effectively stopping Harry from asking another question.

"Yeah, you're right." He said instead. "Goodnight Marcus, Ron." He then reached for the door.

"Goodnight." Hermione also said and followed Harry out the room, leaving Merlin and Ron alone.

Ron didn't say much when Merlin left for his own room to pack and he could understand why. He just hoped that he would have forgiven him by the time they left for Hogwarts.

* * *

Merlin left the next day after breakfast just as he had told them. He had been planning on leaving this week all along, but the events with the blond boy had made him nervous and he needed to talk to Aithusa. He figured that he might as well continue to his house afterwards. He still needed to patch things up with Ron. He was devastated when Ron had looked at him with utter loathing and hate; it reminded him to much of Arthur. And when he had asked him if he had any more secrets, he had been very close to telling them the entire truth, but he couldn't.

He said his goodbyes and left the premises of the Burrow. He had said that he wouldn't use the Knight Bus, instead he would apparate. He didn't like apparition, he preferred transportation, even if it was a bit windy. It felt more natural to him, and he had managed to decrease the size of the whirlwind that was created when using the spell. He figured it was because apparition was of the New Magic and he was a creature of the Old Magic. Even if he could use the New Magic it didn't feel as good as when he used the Old.

He walked over the hill and when he came to the other side he transported himself to the same clearing as before and called for Aithusa. She came after only two minutes.

"That was fast." Merlin told her when she had landed. He walked up to her and hugged her head and kissed her snout.

"_My, my, you are affectionate today, Merlin._" She joked. "_I decided to wait in the area, because I figured you'll want to talk to me again soon._"

Merlin released her head. "You figured right." He said and looked up at her.

"_What has happened?_" She asked concerned.

"I told them about my magic. I wasn't meaning to, it just happened. Harry caught one of my lies and demanded answers. They kind of know that I'm a Warlock." He grimaced.

"_And why is that a bad thing?_"

"I guess that it's kind of not a bad thing." He started pacing. "But it's more about the fact that they know I've been lying. They don't trust me anymore."

"_The friend you told me about last time, how did he take it?_"

"Not well. He was angry at me. It felt like Arthur all over again when he found out about my magic."

"_But he did accept you in the end, did he not?_"

"Yes, but...he asked me if I had any more secrets. He said that if I did, then I should tell him now, because he wouldn't give me a second chance later." He stopped and swirled around to face Aithusa. "I almost told him who I was but I couldn't. It was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get it out. He will hate me when he finds out."

"_You don't know that for certain, Merlin._"

"Yes I do." He turned his back on her and looked out over where Camelot used to stand. It was only an empty field now but you could feel the power around it. "But I'm going to savour the few months we have before I have to tell them for certain and hope that I will be able to move on. I've done it before, I can do it again."

"_You shouldn't have to._" Aithusa said sadly.

"There's another thing I want to talk to you about." He turned back to her, ignoring her last words. "Something happened yesterday when we were out shopping at Diagon Alley. We had just walked in to a clothes store, Madame Malkin's, when a blond boy appeared behind a set of clothes. He stood in front of a mirror and when I made eye contact with him, something dark swept over me. It clouded all my senses and all I could feel was anger. I almost did something regrettable to the boy. It the owner of the store hadn't interrupted...I don't know what would have happened. I walked outside and it wasn't until the boy had disappeared from the store and far away from my radar that the anger disappeared. Do you know what could have caused it?"

"_Do you know who the boy is?_"

"No. I was planning on asking Harry and the others when we came back yesterday, but after they found out about my magic, I forgot. They followed after him later on, when we were in another store, but I never found out why."

"_I have heard about similar things happening before, and it was always the cause of very dark magic._"

"Do you think he practises dark magic?" He looked at her surprised.

"_Either that, or he's been subjected to it in another way, maybe against his will. Do you think he attends Hogwarts?_"

"He looks to be the same age as Harry and the others, so I guess he does. They seemed to know each other."

"_You should keep an eye on him. Figure out what might have caused it and if you can save him from it._"

"Yes, I should." Merlin was deep in thought. He started pacing again, trying to clear his head of all the new information. "Did you find out anything about Florean Fortescue and Ollivander?"

"_No, not yet. Do you think they might have something to do with Voldemort?_"

"I don't know. All I know is that their kidnappings are suspicious and unmotivated, as far as we know. I have this feeling that they are important somehow."

He abruptly stopped pacing and sat down on the ground, with his legs crossed and head in his hands. "Argh, why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't someone just tell me the answers so I can fix the problem? Why do I have to figure it out myself?"

"_If everything were explained to you, you would have a very boring life._" Aithusa stated.

Merlin lifted his head from his hands and stared at her with a bemused look. "You're absolutely right." He said with a huff. "My life would be pretty boring if I didn't have my little puzzles to crack know and then."

"_See? So now why don't you cheer up and start cracking?_" She chuckled.

"I will." He said as he stood up. "But first I have a suggestion for you. Would you like to follow me to Hogwarts?"

"_Of course I would, but how were you planning in hiding me there. I'm bigger than your average rat, you know._"

"Oh, I have an idea." He said with a smirk and cracked his fingers.

* * *

"_I can't believe you talked me into this._" Aithusa snarled.

"There, there, Aithusa. It's not that bad. You'll get used to it soon." Merlin said and patted her back. He sat on his sofa, in his house, watching his TV. Oh, how he had missed the comforts of his own house. The Burrow had its charms and Ron had been a blast, but nothing can compare to your very own place.

"_These legs are too short._" Aithusa kept complaining. She jumped up on the sofa and lay down beside Merlin.

"You know it's for the best, Aithusa." Merlin tried to comfort her. She had been grumpy since they've left the forest. "You can't walk around Hogwarts as a full grown dragon. That would raise too much suspicion, not to mention, you would scare the life out of people." He chuckled and started petting her behind the ear. She flexed her claws and after a while she started purring in comfort.

"_Don't think this will work every time, Warlock_" She said, barely audible, while she fell asleep.

Merlin slowly stood up, as to not wake Aithusa again. He wanted to get all his affairs in order before he was to return to Hogwarts. He hadn't had a job since he changed identity, so that wouldn't be a problem, but he still needed to settle some of his more permanent affairs, like his bank accounts, both Muggle and Wizard.

So he settled down in front of his computer and started typing. He always made sure to have the latest in Muggle fashion and inventions. He even had a Mobile phone; not that he used it that much, yet. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't take it with him to Hogwarts, but technology didn't work there, because of the interference with the protective spells around the castle grounds. The signals couldn't come through.

But he could at least bring his Walkman. It ran on batteries so that wasn't a problem. He just had to bring enough batteries to last a whole term, since there weren't any outlets to recharge them in Hogwarts. He had missed it when he had been living at 'The Three Broomsticks' and then at the Burrow. He hadn't wanted to bring attention to himself and an old man with a Walkman was suspicious. And he didn't have time to bring it with him to the Burrow either, before they left with the train.

Ever since he left his cottage and established himself in the Muggle world, he had used music when he wanted an escape from reality. It had grown and grown, and when the technology finally caught up with his demands in the 1900s, he had started listening to music on an everyday basis. He even went to concerts with his Muggle friends from time to time. He had for instance, been to Woodstock, while living a few decades in the states.

* * *

It had been a week since Marcus left and Harry could feel the change in the atmosphere among his friends. Even the some of the Order seemed to miss him.

Ron had been sulking for a few days in his room, obviously still upset about Marcus's lies, and had only decided to join Harry and Hermione again the previous day.

Hermione and Ginny hadn't so much sulked as they had seemed disappointed. They had been sharing glances with each other and Harry could hear their muffled talk when he passed their room in the evenings. Almost every time, he could make out Marcus's name.

Remus had been a little surprised when Marcus left; they had apparently starting talking in the evenings when everyone was asleep. He wouldn't tell them about what.

The only ones that seemed happy that he was gone were Mrs. Weasley and Fleur. Fleur, because she could finally relax and not having to anticipate a prank at anytime. Mrs. Weasley, because she felt he was a bad influence on Ron.

* * *

A week later, Harry decided to have a talk with Ron and Hermione. He had tried his best to convince them that something was wrong with Malfoy but they just distantly agreed or ignored him. He couldn't understand why they weren't more curious about it.

"Something is wrong with him, I know it." He tried to start a new discussion with them, back in the garden. He was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"We've been over this before, Harry." Hermione started. "I have already agreed that it was weird, but that doesn't have to mean he was up to something bad." She was sitting on the ground, her back to the house and her legs crossed. Crookshanks lay, purring, in her lap.

"Maybe he needed to exchange his Helping Hand; you know that shrivelled arm he had." Ron stated a little vague, while he tried to straight out the straws on his broom. He was sitting next to Hermione.

"But do you remember what he said?" Harry said, ignoring Ron's statement. "'Don't forget to keep _that_ in safe keeping'. In sounded like Borgin had another one of the broken objects, and Malfoy wants both."

"You really think so?" Ron asked, while he tried to scrape away some dirt from the broom's shaft.

"Yes, I do." Harry responded, hoping for a reaction from them. When they didn't say anything, he continued. "Malfoy's dad is in Azkaban. Don't you think Malfoy wants to avenge him?"

Ron finally looked up at him and blinked. "Malfoy, avenge? How would he do that?" he asked.

"That's what I mean." Harry began, arms thrown up in exasperation. "I don't know." He said disappointed. "But I know he's up to something, and I really think we should take this seriously. His dad is, after all, a Death Eater and..." Harry abruptly stopped what he was saying. A scary thought had just hit him and he stood shock still, staring at a spot just to the right of Hermione's head.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke up with an anxious voice. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's not the scar again, right?" Ron asked nervously.

"He's a Death Eater." Harry said slowly. "He has replaced his dad as a Death Eater!" He made eye contact with Ron and Hermione in turn. It was all quiet around them, and then Ron suddenly burst out in laughter.

"_Malfoy?_ He's sixteen, Harry! Do you really think You-Know-Who would let _Malfoy_ become one of them?" Ron said.

"It doesn't seem likely, Harry" Hermione said in a cool voice. "What makes you think that...?"

"Inside Madame Malkin's, the way Marcus reacted towards him. His magic is more connected to the earth than ours is, right? More pure?" He asked them.

"Yes, but..." Hermione started.

"He said that something dark washed over him when he made eye contact with Malfoy. That his magic had acted on its own. What if it could sense the Dark Mark on Malfoy and it had a bad reaction to it?"

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione said calmly. "We don't know enough about the Old Magic to make such conclusions. And besides, not even Marcus knew what had happened."

"Yeah," Ron said. "He said he had to ask advice from an old friend about it."

"Then we'll just have to ask him when we meet him at the train in a few weeks." Harry stated. He started to become irritated at their lack or reactions. "Maybe he'll have found out what happened by then."

"Maybe." Ron said and shrugged.

"And at Borgin's," Harry started again. "He showed him something that made him scared. It was the mark, I'm sure of it. He showed Borgin that he was to be taken seriously. What else could make him react like that!?"

"I not so sure, Harry..." Hermione said and glanced at Ron.

"No, I still don't think that You-Know-Who would let Malfoy be a part of..."

Harry stormed off before he heard the end of Ron's sentence. He was so frustrated with them for not believing him. He knew that something was off with Malfoy. He could almost sense it. He decided that he would talk to Marcus about it when he met up with them on the train. Harry didn't trust him completely yet, he could tell he still had his secrets. But right now, he was his last chance for an ally. He would at least listen to him and not shut him down immediately.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, all of you who are too young to know what a Walkman is. It a music player, where you put in a cassette (Or as in the early 2000´s, a CD), either a bought one or one that you've done yourself. And the you plug in your headphones and start listen (Earphones, like the ones used today, didn't exist in the 90´s so Merlin will have to do with regular headphones.) If you still don't know what it is, just google it =)**

**And to all you 90´s kids out there, did you have a Walkman? We called them Freestyles here in Sweden. I never had one myself, but my older sister did.**

**Have a Happy New Year and a great week =)**


	18. The One on the Train

**A/N**

**I hope you all have started off the New Year splendidly. I can't say how much it means to me to get so many reviews that I got on the last chapter. It warms my heart during this cold winter.**

**fastreader12:** I haven't seen that movie yet. Is it any good? Yes, Aithusa is a cat, guess what colour she is? Thank you =)

**Guest:** I'm sorry you think that way. But I can't really do anything about it. I wouldn't be able do update once a week if I were to write longer. But I have it as a rule to never write less then 2500 words. I hope you like the story anyway =)

**Guest:** Is it one with cassettes or CD's. I'm glad that people still use them =)

**Lady Flurryous: **She's a cat. I thought it would be funnier to not outright say what kind of animal she is. I mean, it's not like most people go around and asks if that's a cat. They take that for granted when they see one, haha. I can't say if it will be much scenes with only them. It all depends on the chapter. If it's a scene that already is in the book and wont be altered because of Merlin, then I won't write it out. But we shall see how it goes. He's a coward, that's the truth. I have actually heard a little bird whispered that she might or might not make an appearance in either chapter 20 or 21 (gasps loudly and put hands in front of mouth). And I'm talking about the real chapter numbers and not the ones on here.

**Badtigz: **No, that only goes to show that you're a true a 80's and 90's kid, haha

**Female whovian: **I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you had a Walkman =)

**NightsAnger: **Oh yes, and he's the kind of person that dances when he listens to music as well. Now that is a funny thought, haha

**IlikeHotDogs: **It really funny to read that comment when you have that username. Involuntarily thoughts comes to my mind when those two are put together. But maybe Ron is really Moriarty. Now that is a crossover.

**Coolestbee: **I haven't quite decided with Malfoy yet, so we'll see. And it will take a while before Ron finds out so we'll see about that as well.

**Sparky199: **Thank you and good for you =)

**WhistlingWolf: **I'm glad you like it =)

**Bookybookworm: **More and more of his background will be revealed after hand. Especially later when his secret is out.

**whenithitsthefan: **Du börjar bli långsam, haha. Jag ska försöka göra det så episkt som möjligt när det väl händer. Ron är rätt bra på att skrika. Jag ser fram emot det. But something happened to my twitter so I have a new account now, Teekalinen.

**So here it it, the next chapter. I hope you will like it =)**

**A special thank you to my Beta, Crazy-about-books.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 The One on the Train**

It was finally time to take the familiar red train back to Hogwarts. Harry and the others had gotten there with Ministry cars, just like when they went to Diagon Alley. Waiting for them there were two bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits.

Harry looked around the station, trying to spot Marcus but to no avail. Mrs. Weasley hurried them through the barrier, Harry together with one of the Aurors. Once on the other side, Harry indicated to Ron and Hermione to follow him along the platform to find an empty compartment.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, over here." They heard someone call and when they looked further ahead they saw Marcus hanging out from one of the windows, waving at them. They waved back and Harry started forward, but Hermione grabbed his arm before he could take more than two steps.

"We can't come with you Harry." She said with an apologetic look. "Ron and I have to go to the Prefect carriage first and then patrol the corridors."

"Oh, of course, I forgot." He said, a little disappointed, but at least he would have an opportunity to talk to Marcus alone.

They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then went their separate ways. Harry pushed through the narrow aisle and finally made it to Marcus's compartment. On the way, he ran into Neville and Luna and decided to bring them with him. Marcus beamed at them when they made it inside the compartment. He had something on his head with a long chord, and when they sat down he took it off and rolled it up with something Harry now recognised as a music player. He had seen Dudley get one of those before on one of his birthdays.

"How was the rest of your summer?" Marcus asked Harry.

"Oh, it was nice. Nothing particularly exciting happened." He answered.

"How about you two then?" Marcus asked Luna and Neville.

"I got a new wand." Neville said proudly and held it up. "It's cherry wood and unicorn hair. One of the last Ollivander sold. He disappeared the day after."

"Do you know anything about why he would have been kidnapped?" Marcus leaned forward slightly, a serious expression on his face.

"No. Sorry." Neville stared down at the floor and noticed Trevor trying to jump out the door, so he quickly dived down to catch him.

"My daddy says he knows about something important, that You-Know-Who wants to find." Luna said suddenly and both Harry and Marcus stared intently at her.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked. But she just shrugged and disappeared behind a copy of The Quibbler. Marcus turned to Harry to find answers but he just grinned because that's just the way Luna is.

"Are we continuing with the DA meetings this year, Harry?" Luna asked, while retrieving a pair of psychedelic glasses from the newspaper.

"There's no point now, is there? We've gotten rid of Umbridge." He saw Neville sag a little in disappointment.

"I liked DA." He said. "I learned a lot."

"Me too," Luna stated. "It was like having friends." She said softly and continued reading.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he decided to start up a conversation with Marcus instead, who had been listening to the entire exchange with slightly wide eyes and a furrowed brow.

"I have to ask you something." Harry began.

"What do you want to know?" He looked at Harry intently.

"Did you find out what happened at Madame Malkin's?" He asked. He saw Marcus swallow slightly and hesitate before answering.

"Yeah, I did, or kind off anyway." He grimaced slightly. "I found out that it probably was the cause of Dark Magic. Either the boy practices it or he has been a victim from it, either voluntarily or not." He paused for a few seconds. "My Magic had a bad reaction to it. It wanted to get rid of it, that's why I barely had any control of what happened." He finished and stared at Harry, suddenly looking worried. "Do you know who the boy is, Harry?"

"I do." Harry answered. "He's in the same year as us, but in Slytherin."

"Are you going to tell me why you followed him?" Marcus asked. Harry wasn't sure how much he should tell him but he figured that he didn't have anything to lose at the moment. But before he could start, Marcus cast a spell.

"**Ic i díefe**" His eyes turned golden and Harry could feel the sounds outside the compartment disappear.

"What was that?" Neville asked, mouth hanging slightly open in shock.

"It was a spell that makes it impossible for people to eavesdrop on us. We can't hear what is said outside this compartment and people outside can't hear what is said inside." He nodded for Harry to start with his story.

"We've sort of been enemies since my first day at Hogwarts." He began slowly. "He's a Pureblood and doesn't waste any time in _not_ parading it. His dad was, or is, I should say, a...a Death Eater. So after I saw what happened between the two of you, I decided to follow him to see what he was up to. Ron, Hermione and I followed him to a store called Borgin and Burkes. They sell dark objects and other weird things. We couldn't see what he was after, but we heard them. He wanted to know how to fix something broken, something that seemed to be part of a pair."

"One of them, Malfoy already has...Draco Malfoy is his name." He clarified when he saw Marcus's confused look. "And the other seems to be in the store. He wanted it kept there, for safekeeping. And he showed Borgin something that made him scared of him. I think it was the Dark Mark. I think Malfoy has replaced his dad as a Death Eater since he's in Azkaban." He finished and waited for Marcus's reaction.

"So you think that it was this...'Dark Mark'...I reacted to?" He asked. Harry was relieved that he seemed to take him seriously.

"Yes," He nodded. "Voldemort uses it to contact his Death Eaters. It's created from Dark Magic and can't be removed."

"I see." Marcus said, seemingly deep in thought. "And you don't know what object he was referring to in the store?"

"No, but I'm going to try and find out." He said seriously. "I just don't know how yet."

"Don't do anything impulsive, Harry." Marcus warned him. "If your suspicions are right, then he's more dangerous than before." Harry knew he was right, but he had hoped for a bit more enthusiasm. Marcus who seemed to notice Harry's disappointment, tried to clarify.

"It's not that you shouldn't investigate, I only want you to think things over before you act."

"I understand." Harry said just as the door opened.

* * *

Merlin could feel the spell broke as the door opened. It was a girl, with big dark eyes, a protruding chin and long dark hair, who had opened the door. Behind her were several other girls in the same age.

"Hi Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane." She said high and self assured. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with them." She said and indicated towards Neville, whose rear was in the air, as he was looking for Trevor again under the seats, and Luna, who wore her glasses and radish earrings. But when her eyes fell on him, her mouth snapped shut and she swallowed nervously before smiling at him in what she thought was a cute way. Harry hadn't noticed their brief exchange and said coolly.

"They're friends of mine."

"Oh?" The girl, Romilda, said and chanced another glance at Merlin. "Well then." She said and walked away, with the other girls in tow. All of them giggling and sneaking glances at him while walking away.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us." Luna said, she hadn't noticed their exchange either.

"You are cool." Harry said shortly. "None of them was with me and fought at the Ministry."

"That was nice to say." Luna said and practically shined.

"But we never met him." Neville said when he came back from under the seats, with a dusty Trevor in his hand. "You should hear my Grandmother talk about you. '_That Harry Potter has more backbone than the entire Ministry combined!_' She would give anything to have you as her grandson."

Merlin noticed Harry's uncomfortable smile. He knew, just as Harry probably did, that it could just as easily have been Neville sitting in Harry's place.

Harry tried to start up a conversation about their OWLs instead, but while Neville outlined his grades, Harry had a look about him that indicated that he wasn't really listening, but instead thinking about something.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Merlin whispered to him, so not to get the attention from the others.

"I'm sorry," He flinched. "I was thinking about something else." He whispered back, trying to clear his head by shaking it slightly. Just then the door opened again and in walked Hermione and Ron.

"I hope the lunch cart comes soon, I'm starving." Ron said and sat down beside Harry. "Hi Neville. Hi Luna. Marcus." He nodded to them in turn. It stung a little that Ron was still a bit angry with him. "Do you know what?" He said and turned to Harry. "Malfoy doesn't do his Prefect duties. He just sits in his compartment with the other Slytherins."

Merlin saw Harry suddenly becoming alert, and he knew that he was up to something.

"What did he do when he saw you?" Harry asked.

"The usual." Ron said indifferently and gave them the finger. "But it's not like him right? Well, this is," He said and gave them the finger again. "But why doesn't he go around and bully first years?"

"I don't know." Harry said, deep in thought.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad." Hermione said, while trying to put up a cage containing her cat, on the shelf above them. "Being a Prefect must seem tame after that."

"I don't think so," Harry started. "I think he's..." But before he could continue the door opened for the third time. A young girl walked in, holding two parchment scrolls.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-P-Potter." She stuttered and blushed when she met Harry's eyes.

"What is it?" Merlin asked when they had opened the scrolls.

"It's an invitation." Harry said baffled and gave the scroll to him.

_Harry!_

_It would delight me much if you would like to come to me on a small lunch in compartment C._

_Yours dearly_

_Professor H.E.F Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"A new teacher." Harry answered. "I guess I have to go then." He said.

"But what does he want with me?" Neville asked nervously.

"No idea. But you know what. What do you say we go there under the Invisibility cloak? That way we can get a good look at Malfoy on the way." He shared a look at Merlin after he said it.

"Don't do anything impulsive." Merlin stated when Harry turned and left the compartment with Neville. Harry glanced back at him.

"I won't." He said and then disappeared from their view.

* * *

The rest of the train ride went smooth. Merlin talked with Ron and after a while, Ron relaxed and they went back to their usual banter.

"Why did you tell Harry not to do anything impulsive?" Hermione asked a while later. Merlin looked up from his book, which he had picked up when Ron decided to take a short nap. He closed the book carefully, folding one of the corners, before he answered her.

"We talked before when you two were away. He told me about his suspicions of the Malfoy boy and I urged him not to do anything without thinking it through first. If his suspicions are correct, then he's a much bigger threat than before." Merlin waited patiently for Hermione to ponder what he had said, before she spoke up again.

"So...you believe he's right?" She asked.

"I believe there is something more to the boy than meets the eye." He told her cryptically.

"_Don't start with your riddles again, Merlin._" Aithusa berated him. She was in a cage above the seats.

"_But it's fun._" He whined back.

"_Merlin!_" She said warningly. "_Stop acting like Kilgarrah._"

"_Fine._"

"But..." Hermione began. The whole exchange with Aithusa hadn't taken more than a few seconds.

"Harry has told you what he suspected about my Magic, right?" He interrupted her.

"Yes, but..."

"I talked to my friend about it and she said that a reaction like the one I had only happens when the Old Magic comes in contact with a very dark version of the New Magic. So," He said and put up a finger to stop Hermione from speaking. "He's either using Dark Magic or he's been exposed to it. Whether it is intentional or not doesn't matter."

"So you think he has the Dark Mark on him?"

"I can't answer that without investigating it further."

"Are you going to help Harry with this then?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. I think it's worth looking into."

"I see." She said and then seemed to remember something. "What happens if it was Old Magic that was used, instead of New? Would you react in the same way?"

"I would sense it but my Magic wouldn't react like that. That only happened because New and Old Magic isn't entirely compatible with each other. And since I'm born _of_ the Old Magic, instead of _with_, it resulted in a bigger reaction."

"But you have the New Magic in you as well. Wouldn't that make a reaction in itself, even if it's not Dark Magic?"

He wasn't sure how to answer her question. He had told them before that you were either born with both kinds of Magic, only one or none at all. But he wasn't born with the New Magic, it didn't exist yet when he was born. He was just powerful enough to use the Latin spells with his Old Magic. He figured that he could tell her the truth about how it worked with other people who had both kinds of Magic in them.

"It doesn't work like that." He said slowly. "Because, both kinds of Magic are a part of you. I could do Dark Magic with the New Magic and my Old Magic wouldn't react. That's because they are a part of each other, because they both have a part of me in them. It's only when I'm subjected to others' Magic that both of my Magic reacts separately. Every time I cast a spell, I actually use both kinds."

"Does it work like that for everyone who is born with both, or is it only because you are a Warlock?"

"No," He shook his head. "It's not because I'm a Warlock. It's the same for everyone."

"But how do you know if you have the Old Magic in you?"

"Well, people who already practice the New Magic are often more powerful than regular Wizards or Witches, when the Old Magic starts to appears in them. It's harder with Muggles because they don't use any New Magic, and when the Old Magic burst through, it's usually not noticeably. Only like..., a flicker of the lights or a ball rolls towards you when you want it." Merlin liked Hermione more and more. She always asked good questions.

"Can you be taught the Old Magic without having been born with it?"

"Yes, you can, but it's very hard nowadays, and I strongly advise against it. Even people with New Magic can barely manage to conjure up a flame in their hand. It's a waste of time." He said a little sadly. He wished it was like the olden days when everyone could easily learn Magic, even if they never got particularly powerful. He hoped that the balance would soon be restored, and he had a small suspicion that it had something to do with his vision of Arthur and Morgana.

"Why is that? Why is it so hard to learn it?" Hermione asked a little angrily. Not at Merlin but at the injustice of it all.

"Well, you know the story of King Arthur and Merlin right?" He asked her.

"Yes, but what has that to do with anything." She asked confused.

"Oh, it has everything to do with it." He huffed. "King Arthur was prophesied to unite the lands of Albion and bring Magic back to the realm, all with the help of Merlin of course. But he died before it could come true. Now, Queen Guinevere did repel the ban of Magic over Camelot, but that wasn't enough..."

"Wait, I thought Magic was a common practise in Camelot. I mean, Merlin was King Arthur's personal adviser, was he not?" Hermione interrupted him.

"The stories in the books aren't exactly what really happened." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I already told you the story about Merlin, the druid story. That was the truth."

"Oh," Hermione sank back down in her seat. "I just thought, what with you saying that you lied about the Druids, that you lied about that story as well."

"No, that wasn't a lie. The Druids did use to tell the story before they died out."

"Oh, okay." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So anyway," He continued. "Merlin didn't tell King Arthur about his Magic until the day he died. So the ban that was implanted under King Uther's rule still existed. But Queen Guinevere found out about Merlin's Magic the same day, and she eventually decided to let Magic back in Camelot. But one Kingdom wasn't enough. There were still several Kingdoms who didn't allow Magic."

"But the unbalance had already started thirty years earlier when the Purge started, and it has grown bigger every century. The Magic still exists fully in nature, but it can't be harnessed as easily anymore."

"But how can you restore the balance again?" Hermione said with a wrinkled brow.

"I'm not sure exactly, only that something big must happen to make it so. So many people died during the Purge, and they must get retribution. You could say that the Magic needs a reboot before it works again." He just wished he would know how to do that, soon.

"Like rebooting a car battery?" She asked.

"Exactly." Merlin gave her a small smile. She really was clever.

"Do you think that winning this war is big enough?" Hermione said quietly.

Merlin hadn't considered it before, but Voldemort was the worst thing that had happened in the Magic community since the Purge. There had been other Dark Wizards and Witches, and of course the Witch Hunt, but nothing quite as bad as him. Maybe killing Voldemort would bring the balance back to the world.

But he didn't have time to think about it any longer, for the train pulled in to the station. Ron woke with a loud snore and Luna quietly folded her paper and put down the glasses. Merlin stood up and reached for Aithusa's cage.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"This is Aithusa." Merlin smiled at her.

"She's beautiful." Aithusa started purring from the prise. "Is she yours? Why didn't you bring her to the Burrow?"

"Yes, she's mine. I had a neighbour watch her last year, when I was living in Hogsmead to watch over you guys. I didn't have time to get her before we left for the Burrow, but I decided to bring her with me now." They had started walking down the aisle of the train and soon they stood outside, waiting for the other to catch up.

"What does Aithusa mean?" Hermione reached in a finger in the cage and petted her head.

"It means 'The light of the sun'."

"That's beautiful."

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron walked up to them.

"No, I thought he would meet us here. There's Neville, we could ask him." Hermione answered.

"Where's Harry, Neville?" Ron asked him and received a glare from Hermione because of his rudeness. Merlin only shook his head in amusement.

"We were on our way back when we spotted Zabini. Harry decided to follow him under his invisibility cloak. I followed Ginny back to her compartment. I thought he returned to you guys afterwards."

"No, he never showed up. We thought you decided to stay there for the rest of the train ride." Hermione told him. Merlin had a nagging suspicion in his gut that something was wrong. And when it was time to head back to the castle, and Harry still wasn't showing, he knew something was wrong, as did Hermione and Ron.

"You guys should take the carriage back to the castle. I will find him."

"Are you sure?" Hermione started.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can get detention but I can't. I'm part of the staff now, remember." He grinned. "Go ahead I'll, be okay." He waved them away.

They reluctantly left him and Merlin started sprinting back to the nearest door.

* * *

**A/N**

_**Ic i díefe **_= to make deaf, or dull, to deaden sound

**So, I have a suggestion to you all, or two actually, for new fics. Me and my Beta, Crazy-about-books, came up with an idea for a new fic a while ago but I have forgotten to mention it. The thing is that neither of us have time to write it, so I want one of you to do it (I'm not forcing anyone). The second suggestion is one I came up whit myself, that I feel really should be done in the Fan-fiction universe.**

**So, the first fic is a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover where Arthur and Lockhart is best friends or something like that. Like they sit around and comment on how good their hair looks or something. It's a crack fic, and how you do it, I don't care. I would just really like to see those two together. It would be hilarious.**

**The second fic is a Friends/Merlin crossover. I once read a How I met your mother/Merlin crossover ('Company' aka How Merlin Met the Love of his Life (and a Few Others, Besides)) and I loved it. I would like this one to be in a similar way. Like, you change all the original characters in Friends and switch them for Merlin characters. You can make one really long one-shot or a multi-chapter fic where you have one chapter per episode or something. I don't care. But I want the characters to be the following.**

**Monica - **Morgana

**Ross - **Arthur

**Rachel - **Gwen

**Chandler - **Merlin

**Phoebe - **Elena

**Joey - **Lancelot with a hint of Gwaine

**Mike - **Percival or Leon

**Carol - **Mithian

**Susan - **Morgause

**That annoying girl who stared speaking in a British accent after living there for a while - **Vivian

**That crazy guy who moved in with Chandler - **Cenred (maybe with a hint of Cedric)

**Gunther - **George

**So what do you say? Anyone up for it?**

**Have a great week =)**


	19. The One With the Welcome Speech

**A/N**

**Boudicca1: **Thank you and I'm looking forward to your fic.

**SpriteBlazer: **There will be two people who will find out in the next chapters, but who and how, you'll have to wait and see =)

**Sparky199: **Thank you and I have no intention in abandoning this.

**ILikeHotDogs:** I don't know. I will see about that.

**Female whovian: **Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Lady Flurryous: **Yeah, you can almost say she's psychic, haha. I haven't decided yet how i will solve that problem. I guess I'll figure it out as it goes.

**Freddie4153:** Here you go.

**Coolestbee:** Thank you.

**Bookybookworm: **Maybe you can write it (wiggles eyebrows suggestively), haha. When Hermione wants to know something she never gives up.

**Lilythelunarian: **Thank you so much.

**BreathingMagic: **First of, welcome to this area of the Fandom-verse =). Just out of curiosity, what was the first fic you read? I follow the books in this one, so I actually forgot it was Luna in the films. But yeah, it's fair game. You didn't have to wait long for the update though, =). It was Merlin's way of honouring Gwaine's memories, so you're absolutely right that it's not like him, but that doesn't mean he won't do it again, ;). I don't mind rants, I love reading long reviews. If you have any complaints about the series that you want me to fix or acknowledge, let me know.

**DarthRexPoke44:** Okay =S

**Guest: **Thank you.

**This chapter hasn't been beta:ed yet, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 The One With the Welcome Speech**

He started at Compartment C, where Professor Slughorn had had his lunch party, and then walked briskly along the aisle. It didn't take long before he found Harry lying on the floor in one of the Compartments, covered in his invisibility cloak and blood running down his nose. He had been paralysed from a spell, which Merlin quickly broke with a wave of his hand.

"Hello, Harry." He grinned at him, while he slowly sat up.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked a little groggy.

"I'll explain as soon as we're off this train." Merlin told him. He could hear the engine starting up again and took Harry's hand. Together they ran to the nearest door and jumped down to the platform. Just in time to, for when they had regained their balance the train was already half way, away, from the station.

"Phew, that was close." Merlin chuckled.

"Is everything okay there!?" Someone called at them. Merlin recognised the voice from this summer. It was Tonks.

"Everything's peachy, Tonks." He smiled at her and he noticed her rat coloured hair and her forlorn look. He hoped she and Remus would work things out soon. He had tried to talk to Remus about it, but he just kept coming up with lame excuses.

"Just saving Harry as usual." He grinned at Harry, who didn't look amused at all.

"Why were you saving Harry?" She asked when she had reached them.

"You should probably ask him that." He said gravely and turned to Harry. "Well? Why did I need to save you?"

"It was nothing." He said and shrugged. Merlin gave him Gaius's 'Eyebrow of doom', which he had perfected during his long life. "It was Malfoy." He said with a slight guilty look. "I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"Is he the one who did that to you?" Tonks asked and pointed at his nose.

"Yeah, he discovered me and decided to have a little fun." He said grimly.

"I can fix it for you if you want." She said. "Stay still, **_Episkey_**." His nose healed nicely and Harry looked immediately happier. "You should probably go back to the castle now, before they notice you're gone."

"Yeah, we will. Thank you Tonks." Merlin shook her hand and then indicated for Harry to start walking. When they were out of view from Tonks, he stopped him. "Put this on." He gave Harry the cloak, which he had been holding since he found Harry on the train.

"Will you explain to me now, how you were able to find me?" Harry asked, while he put on the cloak.

"Ehm...I can sort of see through your cloak." Merlin said and gave him a sheepish look, while scratching the back of his head.

"You can what!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Ssh, not so loud." Merlin waved his hands. "It's because my Magic is so strong. I can see the Magic in the cloak, which makes it translucent to me. You don't have to worry; nobody else will be able to see through it."

"Oh." Harry said.

"Oh, indeed." Merlin grinned. "I can actually see the Magic around Hogwarts as well, if I concentrate hard enough. It's like a big shimmering shield covering the entire castle and grounds."

"That sounds amazing." Harry said stunned.

"It is," He said, still grinning. "But now we have to hurry. Take my arm and I will transport us inside the castle. You should have time to blend with the others without being noticed."

"What is transport?" Harry looked confused.

"It's like apparition but Old Magic. I prefer transportation; doesn't give you an urge to throw up." He grimaced. "Now, take my arm."

"Hang on, you can't transport or whatever, inside the castle." Harry said, but took his arm anyway.

"Just watch me." Merlin gave him a mischievous look. "**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**" He chanted and his eyes glowed golden. The wind picked up and soon they had disappeared.

* * *

They re-emerged inside the castle. Just around the corner from the great hall. The students were still walking inside the hall.

"That was amazing." Harry smiled widely as he let go of Merlin's arm and took of his cloak. They started walking to the great hall; nobody noticed that they came from another direction.

"I have to go and sit with the teachers, Harry. Will you be okay from here on?" Merlin said as they entered the hall.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Marcus."

"Why don't you three come to my chambers tomorrow after classes? I would like to talk to you all in private."

"Oh, sure. We can do that."

"Great." Merlin beamed at him. "Have a nice dinner." And then he walked up to the teacher's table and sat down beside Hagrid's seat, the last seat on the left if you stand with your back to the students. Hagrid's was empty but Merlin was sure he would show up soon. He nodded to Dumbledore as he sat down and the old man gave a twinkly smile back.

* * *

Merlin was very curious as to how the proceedings would go. He had never been to Hogwarts during the start of term before, and was anxious to know what would happen. He looked over at the trio and saw Hermione remove the dried blood on Harry's face. 'Oops, I forgot about that. No harm done.' He shrugged nonchalantly. Then he refocused his attention to the doors, where the new first years emerged.

He saw professor McGonagall place a battered old hat on a stool in front of the tables and all of a sudden, it started singing. He could feel the magic emanating from the hat. It felt old and powerful, like a magical creature. He wondered if it had a mind of its own.

It sang about the oncoming war and about sticking together. To be honest, his mind drifted away for a while when it sang. It drifted to the clothes everyone wore. The teachers had very odd clothes. Some wore robes and other wore pointed hats or weird shawls. The students had black robes over their school attire and some had pointed hats. All in all, he thought it was very weird and he felt a bit left out, what with him wearing regular muggle clothes and all.

When the hat was finished, Professor McGonagall took out a scroll from her robes and started listing of the first years. One after one they were sorted and when that was done, Dumbledore stood up and urged everyone to eat.

During the whole procedure, Hagrid had somehow snuck in at sat down beside Merlin, and now tried to start a conversation with him, which Merlin only half listened to. He was too busy stuffing food in his mouth.

"So ye will help me on weekens and Filch during school days." Hagrid said and Merlin nodded in understanding. He couldn't respond properly because his mouth was full with potatoes and sausages.

"What exactly will I do when I work with you?" He asked when he had swallowed.

"Ye will help me with all the magical creatures that I will need during class, and the ones tha will need help in the forest. It's quite simple, as long as ye don' do anything rash."

"Yeah, that sounds fun actually." Merlin couldn't help but smile. He loved being with magical creatures. They were beings of Old Magic just as himself and he always felt relaxed in their presence. "Do you know what I will be doing with Filch?"

"Nah, but it will probably be something simple. Like cleaning the castle and repairing damages." Hagrid waved a hand nonchalantly. Merlin just hoped that he wouldn't need to clean the bathrooms by hand.

"What kind of magical creatures do you have?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Oh, I have Aragog of course. He's an Acromantula. But he's almost blind, poor thing. And I have Buckbeat, he's a Hippogriff."

"A Hippogriff, really?" Merlin said excitingly. "I've never met one before. The closest I've gotten is a Griffin, but they're more on the wild side." He chuckled.

"A Griffin? That must have been something." Hagrid said dreamily.

The rest of the dinner was spent by small talk with Hagrid, and before he knew it everyone had finished eating and Dumbledore stood up to give a speech.

"The best of nights I wish you all." He started and smiled with his arms outstretched. When Merlin saw his right arm, he almost gasped out loud. It was black and looked like it was dying. He glanced at the trio and noticed that they were as chocked as he was. It hadn't been like that one month ago when he had talked to him at the Burrow. Dumbledore noticed the whispers that circulated the room and shook down his robes to cover the hand.

"Nothing to worry about," He said lightly. "And now...to our new students, welcome, and to our old, welcome back! Another year filled with magic training awaits you, and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to tell you that there is a complete ban against joke articles bought in the shop 'Weasley's Wizards Wheezes'."

"Those that want to play in their respective houses' Quidditch teams shall as usual leave their name to the Head of Houses. We also search for new Quidditch commentators, who shall do the same."

"We are happy to announce two new members of the staff this year." He indicated towards a bald man with a slightly large stomach, clad in a west. He stood up and smiled. "Professor Slughorn is an old colleague of mine, who has agreed to resume his service as teacher in Potions."

Merlin heard the word 'potions' whispered all over the Great Hall.

"In the meantime, Professor Snape will take over the position as teacher in Defence against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore continued in a higher tone, to overpower the loud whispers.

"No!" He heard Harry exclaim but none of the teachers seemed to have. It was probably due to his heightened hearing.

Professor Snape didn't stand up but he did raise his hand to the Slytherin students who were cheering and clapping at him.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone immediately got silent.

"I would also like to welcome Marcus Embrose to the staff this year. He will be an assistant caretaker and gamekeeper this year while he finishes his OWL and NEWT studies, so don't be surprised if you see him walking around the castle at night." Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at him so he took that as his cue to stand up. He waved his hands enthusiastically to the students and he had a big genuine smile on his face. All in all, he looked a little goofy.

The trio waved back and Ron even did a whistle, and soon the entire Gryffindor table was cheering as loudly as the Slytherins had done a few moments ago. The Hufflepuffs and Rawenclaws clapped their hands and the Slytherins only joined their hands once or twice before stopping. He sat down when he noticed that Dumbledore wanted to continue with his speech.

"As you all know in this hall, Lord Voldemort and his followers are still at large and becomes stronger for each passing day. I cannot emphasize enough how dangerous the current situation is and how carefully we all here at Hogwarts must guard our safety. The castle's magical wards have been strengthened during the summer, we are protected in new and powerful ways," Merlin noticed how he made a quick glance towards him.

"But we have to be extremely careful to guard against carelessness from students and teachers alike. I therefore urge you to comply with the security restrictions that your teachers might impose on you, how difficult you may find them – especially the rule that states that you are not allowed out of your beds after bedtime. If you notice anything strange inside or outside the castle, I ask you to immediately report it to a member of the staff. I trust that you will behave with regards to your own and others safety."

"But now your bed awaits you, so warm and comfortable you can ever wish for, and I know that at the top of your program tomorrow it says that you shall be well rested for the classes. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

As if on cue, the students stood up and started walking out of the hall. Merlin noticed that Harry discretely staid behind with Ron and he decided to have a quick talk with them. He made his way around the table and soon he was standing behind them.

"Hello." He said goofily. Ron visibly jumped but Harry only flinched. Neither was prepared that he would be there.

"Blimey, Marcus, you scared me." Ron said with a hand on his heart.

"Did you see Malfoy during dinner?" Harry asked him with the beginning of a smirk.

"No, why?" Merlin asked confused.

"Well, first he apparently told everyone how he broke my nose, and he was all smug when Snape was announced as the new DADA teacher. I can't believe that. How could Dumbledore choose him?" Harry began to rant, completely forgetting his original train of thought.

"Harry, you're ranting." Merlin told him.

"Sorry, it's just..." He didn't finish the sentence but he did clench his fists.

"Malfoy..." Merlin urged him to continue by waving a hand.

"Yeah, so anyway, when you were announced as a new member of the staff and Dumbledore said that you might be walking around the castle in the night. What did he mean by that anyway?" Merlin just shrugged which seemed to appease Harry. "So, when Dumbledore said that, Malfoy looked at you. We could see that he recognised you, and he looked really scared. Like, Hermione failing a test, scared. Can you believe it?" He was full blown smiling then, and Ron had an identical expression on his face.

"We're going to have much fun with that." Ron said and nudged Merlin with his shoulder.

Merlin couldn't help but join in on their enthusiasm and soon he too was grinning like a mad man. He didn't know who that boy really was or why he was tainted with Dark Magic, but he knew that he was a bully and he would help Harry any way he could, even if it only was to help him have some fun. He didn't know how long it would be until Harry was forced to have his final confrontation with Voldemort and he would see to it that Harry had as much fun as possible during that time.

"Did you hear anything interesting while spying on him on the train?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, he said that..."

"Wait!" Merlin stopped him. "I have to go this way to get to my chambers. Why don't you wait until tomorrow and we can talk in private, with Hermione as well?"

"Oh," Harry looked around and realised that they had already reached the second floor. "Sure, we can do that." He nodded.

"Great." Merlin beamed at them. "Have a good night then." He said and started to walk away towards his chambers. Harry and Ron stared at his retreating back for a few seconds before they continued their climb up to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N**

**I want to give a shout-out to a writer called _Written-life. _She/he writes a Merlin/Doctor who crossover that is really good. it's called _Time to Shine_ and I really think you should check it out.**

**Have a great week =)**


	20. The One With Death

**A/N**

**IrethOfMirkwood:** Love the name btw. Thank you so much, it means a lot. I will check out your crossovers some day =)

**TheLittleCatmole: **I haven't decided that yet. I will see where it goes. I can't make any promises.

**Sparky199: **No, thank you =)

**Lady Flurryous: **Yeah, that is a sight, haha. The first months will go by quickly in the next chapter but then the good bits are about to begin. I think you know what I'm referring to.

**Guest: **He annoys a lot of people.

**Bookybookworm: **I don't really know what you're trying to say but I'm taking it as a compliment. Thank you =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **I think Harry is quite capable of saving himself but he will certainly need Merlin's help in the future.

**Guest (chapter 11/13): **I really like Eragon too =)

**Coolestbee: **Dumbledore doesn't dare take advantage of Merlin. Merlin may be used to living in the shadows but he certainly isn't afraid of speaking his mind. I hope the year will be fun for them, at least as fun as it can get with Voldemort still out there.

**Female whovian: **Thank you =)

**BreathingMagic: **I have read those and they're amazing. I can recommend 'Ancient Relics' by Teenmuggle, 'A merging of Magic' by Shyranae and 'the name of merlin' by whenithitsthefan, just at the top of my head. I have many more but you can easily find them by browsing the Merlin/HP section here at fanfiction. I didn't like that either, Gwaine dying without knowing about Merlin. I figured that it would be a fun thing to change about the books. You never actually know if the Peverell brothers did the deathly Hallows on their own. Merlin and Hagrid's bromance will probably be a background thing but they will definitely bond. And of course I had to acknowledge Merlin's/Colin's hotness. Someone has, haha. I hope you like the next chapter.

**This chapter is un-beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 18 The One With Death**

Merlin was up at the break of dawn the next day. He had gone to bed immediately when he reached his chambers, so he felt well rested. Aithusa was still sleeping next to his pillow, so he tiptoed out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready. Soon he was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Hall was almost deserted when he arrived; the only ones there were some teachers. He grabbed some bread and ham and stuffed it in his satchel, which he had saved from Camelot. He then made his way to Filch's office, where he was greeted by a large cat.

"Hello dear. You look absolutely stunning." Merlin crouched down and started petting her behind the ears, and she started purring.

"She is a beauty all right." A gruff voice said from the door, which up until now had been closed. Merlin looked up and saw a slightly old man with battered clothes and long dirty hair. He glared at him with a sneer. "Who are you and why are you petting Mrs. Norris? She doesn't like anyone touching her besides me."

"I'm sorry," Merlin quickly stood up and offered his hand to the man. "I'm Marcus, the new assistant caretaker." The man didn't take his hand; instead he gave Merlin a once over and turned around to walk back inside the door.

"Come on then." He said after a few seconds when Merlin still hadn't moved. Merlin realised that this man was probably Mr. Filch and immediately made his way inside the office. "Well, sit down then, boy. I don't have all day." Mr. Filch said with a drawl.

"Are you Mr. Filch?" Merlin thought it was best to ask, so as not to take orders from a completely different man. The man, Mr. Filch, nodded in response.

"So, Dumbledore tells me you're here to help me with my chores. Doesn't he think I can do it by myself any-more?" He glared at Merlin.

"Of...of course he thinks you can handle the chores by yourself, sir." Merlin stuttered a little, surprised by Mr. Filch's bluntness. "It's for my benefit and nothing else. I needed a job and he was kind enough to give one to me or two actually, since I'm also an assistant gamekeeper." He started ranting a bit before he stopped himself.

"Very well." Mr. Filch said gruffly. "Your chores for the day will be to clean all the bathrooms and the surrounding halls. I want you to come here every morning around this time, and I will give you the day's chores. You don't have to report back to me after the end of the day, I will notice if you haven't done your job anyway. You will also work as long as it takes to do the chores, but when you're done you can take the rest of the day off. You're dismissed." He finished and gave him a mop, a broom and a bucket with a sponge in. Merlin thanked him and quickly made his way to the top floor. He figured he might as well begin at the top.

* * *

Cleaning the bathrooms was a lot more relaxing than Merlin would have thought. He made it mostly by hand, only using Magic when absolutely needing to. It felt like the old times when he scrubbed Arthur's chambers and polished his armour.

By noon he had arrived at the fourth floor. He had cleaned the bathrooms and was in the middle of sweeping the halls. He had his Walkman on, so he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until someone suddenly yanked the headphone off his head.

* * *

Marcus quickly turned around with his hands up, probably expecting to have to fight, but when he saw that it was only Ron and Harry, he relaxed.

"Sorry mate didn't mean to scare you." Ron said with a grin. "We tried to call you but you couldn't hear us with this thing on." He waved the headphones in the air to emphasize his point. "What is it anyway?"

"It's headphones." Marcus answered.

"What do they do?" Ron continued.

"They help me listen to music."

"How? Is it magic?" Ron was starting to get confused, but Harry just smiled, amused by the exchange. He hadn't realised it at the Burrow, but those two had become very close friends. They seemed to sink into this easy going banter whenever they met.

"No, it's not magic Ron. It's science." Marcus said in a tone that would indicate he was talking to a toddler. "I connect it with this," Marcus took out his music player from his pocket and showed it to Ron. "And I can listen to any music that is on this cassette." He took out a cassette and held it up so Ron could see it.'

"Oh, can I try?" Ron held out his hand to it.

"Sure, why not." Marcus shrugged and gave it to him. "Just put these on and press this button." Ron's smile grew wider and wider and he soon started to swing along with the music.

"What kind of music was on the cassette?" Harry asked Marcus.

"A mix I made myself, a little dance, a little rock. You know, the usual." He answered and shrugged.

Harry didn't know much about music but he didn't want to ask because he didn't want to seem more unknowledgeable than he already was about Muggle things. So he simply nodded in understanding and started watching Ron, who was now dancing all out to the music.

When the song ended, Ron gave back the device to Marcus, and they bid him farewell and told him they would see him later that day after dinner.

* * *

The rest of the day passed easily for Merlin. He had finished all his chores by the time the classes ended and dinner was served. He ate quickly and then walked with the trio back to his chambers. He opened the door to let them in and while they made themselves comfortable in the living room, he put a hand on the back of the portrait and changed the password. He couldn't have Aithusa as his password any longer, since she was now living in the castle and her name would probably be associated with him very soon.

He repeated 'Lancelot' silently in his head three times, before turning around and head to the living room, where the others waited patiently for him.

"So," He said and rubbed his hands together while sitting down in an armchair. "How was your first day?"

"It varied." Harry answered. "First we had Snape in DADA, and it was awful. He tried to hex me."

"He didn't try to hex you Harry. You overreacted." Hermione interrupted him and Harry gave her a glare. 'Not the first time they've had that conversation.' Merlin thought.

"Anyway," Harry continued. "He gave me detention."

"On Saturday of all days." Ron chirped in and Harry nodded.

"But I won't be able to make it." Harry suddenly grinned. "I got this letter from Dumbledore earlier this day." He handed the letter to Merlin who quickly skimmed through it before handing it back.

"Do you know what these classes will be about?" He asked Harry.

"No, not yet. But it will probably be better than DADA any-time." He said grimly.

"When will you start your classes, Marcus?" Hermione asked.

"Next week. Dumbledore wanted me to settle in first and it will take some time to come up with a schedule with the teachers."

"What subject will you take?" She continued.

"All of them actually."

"How will you be able to do that?" Ron asked shocked, with his eyes wide. "Hermione tried to do that in our third year and she barely made it. And she had a time-turner and all."

"I will take one class at the time. One week where I learn all the thing I need for the Owls, and one week where I learn all I need for the NEWTs. At the end of the two weeks I will take a test for both exams and see how I do. If I don't make the OWLs, I won't be able to take the NEWTs, just like for you guys."

"But how will you have time to learn all that you need?" Hermione said exasperated.

"I will have one, two hour class, each day of the week, except for Saturdays and Sundays, plus I already know most of what you teach here at Hogwarts. My Uncle taught me a lot, and the rest I have taught myself with books."

"But..." Hermione began.

"Relax Hermione. I will do fine. I'm a Warlock after all." He said cheekily and winked at her. She immediately blushed, which Ron noticed so he gave Merlin a look that clearly stated 'back off'. "Why don't you tell us what you heard Malfoy say at the train, Harry?" He ignored Ron's look.

"Well," Harry began. "He said that he might not attend Hogwarts next year, stating that he had bigger things to concern himself with. Pansy asked if he meant _him_, and he just shrugged. He said that when the Dark Lord takes over, he won't care what you get on your OWLs or NEWTs. And then Zabini asked what he could do for him, when he's only sixteen and not fully qualified yet. He said that he doesn't care if you're qualified or not. That maybe the job he wants you to do doesn't require you to be qualified. If that doesn't sound suspicious then I don't know what does." Harry finished.

"That does sound suspicious," Hermione began. "But we still can't be sure if he's really a Death Eater. I still think it seems far-fetched."

"But all the evidence points towards it." Harry responded and started to tell them everything this Malfoy boy had done or said. "His dad is Death Eater so he has connections to Voldemort. Marcus's Magic reacted negatively towards him, because he's been tainted with Dark Magic. He wants to quit school and join in his cause. What more evidence do you want!?" He said the last part in almost a yell.

"But still..." Hermione tried to say something but Merlin interrupted her.

"So you really think he's a Death Eater?" Merlin asked him, just to be sure.

"Yes I do." Harry said with his head held high.

"Then I will help you. I will watch out if anything suspicious is happening around him or in this castle, while I do my chores and maybe after curfew sometimes."

"Thank you." Harry said with sincerity.

"But how will you be able to do that?" Ron asked him.

"My job as both a caretaker and gamekeeper will make it possible for me to wander around the castle on all times of the day, without raising suspicions."

"Maybe that's what Dumbledore wanted you to do all along." Ron mused.

"Yeah, maybe." Merlin knew that that was exactly the reason Dumbledore had given him those jobs. Of course, he was supposed to protect the school from Voldemort and his followers and not follow around a sixteen year old boy who may or may not be a Death Eater, but still, close enough.

* * *

They sat and talked for a few hours more, until it was time for the trio to head back to their common room. When they started to stand up and go to the door, Aithusa showed up. Merlin hadn't seen her since the morning so he happily picked her up and started scratching her behind her ears.

"_Put me down, Warlock._" She almost hissed. "_I may be small but I'm still a Dragon, and Dragons aren't pets._"

"Sorry, Aithusa." Merlin put her back down on the armchair he had been sitting on. She swirled around a bit before settling down and tried to sleep.

Ron went up to her and tried to pet her. "She's beautiful." He said. "Much nicer than that monster you call a cat, Hermione." But he spoke too soon. Aithusa, believing it was Merlin who tried to pet her again, quickly swirled around and tried to bite his hand.

"**Stamáta, Aithusa.**" Merlin quickly told her in the Dragon tongue, before she could bite. She gave him a glare and settled down again. "I'm sorry about that. She isn't used to be around other people than me. It's probably best to leave her alone for now."

"I take it back, Hermione." Ron said with a slight tremble in his voice. "She's worse than Crookshanks."

"What was that you told her?" Harry asked him.

"I told her to stop. I have taught her a few commands that only I understand. I was bored one day, that's all." He said when he noticed Ron's raised eyebrows.

"We should go now before the curfew begins." Hermione told them. She stood by the door, waiting for them.

"I will walk you back. I could use a quick walk before bed." Merlin said and together they made their way out of the portrait whole and walked up to Gryffindor Tower at the seventh floor.

* * *

After leaving the trio at the Gryffindor Tower, Merlin decided to take a detour to the third floor. He needed to talk to Dumbledore.

He arrived at the Gargoyle, and just like last time, it started moving without him needing to say a password. He jumped on the first step and when he reached the top he walked over to the door and without knocking, walked in.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when Merlin walked in. He still felt weird thinking about him as Merlin and not Marcus Embrose. He was tired and his hand was as black and shrivelled as it had been at the feast the day before. Merlin took a seat opposite him and just looked him in the eyes.

When he hadn't said anything for almost a minute, Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here, or do I have to guess? Not that I don't have my suspicions already." He said, meeting Merlin's gaze.

Merlin didn't say anything. He just kept looking him in the eyes.

"It's about my hand, isn't it?" Dumbledore said after a while.

"What were you thinking?" Merlin said with almost a snarl. Dumbledore was taken aback by his tone. "I can sense the curse running through your veins. What have you done?"

"It was a foolish mistake, that's all." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. "I'm an old man, I got carried away."

"Show me the object that did this to you." Merlin demanded. "Maybe I can reverse it."

"You can't. It's too late." As much as he wanted to get cured, he knew that the curse had spread too much for it to happen. "Snape has helped me as best he can."

"How long do you have left?" Merlin asked him. This time with a calm and sympathetic voice.

"A year, give or take. Plenty of time to set my affairs in order." He answered.

"Please, let me see the object that did this to you." It sounded like a question, but Dumbledore knew that it wasn't one. So he stood up and walked over to the stone and picked it up. He handed it to Merlin, who had followed behind him.

He took the stone and studied it thoroughly. Dumbledore could see the moment he noticed the engravings on the stone and also the moment when he realised exactly what the stone was. What he hadn't realised was the reaction Merlin made. He broke out into a huge grin and looked at the stone like he was seeing an old friend.

"Where did you find this?" He asked after a while. Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down before he answered.

"I found it in Voldemort's mother's home." He stated calmly. Merlin took the same seat he was sitting in before.

"Why did Voldemort have this?" Merlin said and held up the stone to study it further.

"I believe it's an old heir lobe of his. And he decided to use it for something else then it was intended for."

"So you know what it is?" He asked and stared at him in slight wonder.

"Yes, I know exactly what the stone is. It's one third of the Deathly hallows, the Resurrection stone." Dumbledore had expected more of a confused look on Merlin. He definitely hadn't expected another blinding smile from him.

"They always called them that, the Deathly Hallows." Merlin muttered to himself, but Dumbledore heard it loud and clearly.

"What do you mean? Have you encountered them before?"Dumbledore asked confused.

"Yes, I should say so." Merlin chuckled. "I was the one who created them." He said and met Dumbledore's eyes again.

"You are Death?" It was all that Dumbledore could say. He was stunned by this revelation.

"Fact's gets distorted over time." He said quietly. "I met the Peverell brothers when I was on a trip in Wales. I was visiting old sites from Camelot when they came across me. We became friends and I eventually told them who I was. I showed them my invisibility cloak, which I created shortly after Camlann. I needed a way to hide without having to use an energy consuming spell."

"I also showed them my wand," As he said that he looked at Dumbledore's wand and smiled. "I had created it when Hogwarts was founded. I wanted a wand so I could blend in easier, but it wasn't good enough. It was powerful yes, but it wasn't powerful enough for me. I made the core from a scale off a Great Dragon, the Greatest of them all actually. His name was Kilgarrah. He died a few decades after Camlann, but not before he granted me with some of his scales. It's a great honour to be presented with something like that." He said and Dumbledore saw a small tear run down his cheek, but he wasn't crying. No, it was a tear of happiness, as he was reminiscing about an old friend.

"Eventually, I figured out a way to convert my Sidhe staff into a wand, and the Elder wand was soon forgotten. I made the stone as a way to speak to my long lost friends...but I never used it. I was close many times, but I never had the guts to go through with it."

"So when I met the brothers, I decided to give them something to remember me by before we parted ways. I never imagined that it would become a well known tale. I went back to the Muggle world after that and didn't find out about the book until several centuries later. You could say that I was a bit surprised when I saw the book for the first time, in Diagon Alley." He chuckled. "So," He said. "Care to tell me what Voldemort used it for?"

It took a while for Dumbledore to regain his composure. He was shocked by what Merlin had told him, but also realised that it all made sense. He didn't want to get into why exactly he knew about the Deathly Hallows, so he gladly took Merlin's offer to change the subject.

"He used it as a Horcrux." He saw recognition flicker in Merlin's eyes at the word.

"Horcrux." He whispered. "I have only come across one before. It was in Camelot."

"In Camelot?" Dumbledore said, almost exasperated.

"Yes, it was this powerful sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan. He was said to be one of Camelot's creators. He created a stone that would contain his soul after his death. He would then be able to possess any who touched it. I managed to capture his soul inside the stone again, but not destroy it. He still lives on in the stone, but is unable to possess anyone else."

"You don't know how to destroy the stone?" Dumbledore asked a bit confused. He had thought that a powerful Warlock as Merlin should be able to destroy a Horcrux.

"Yes, I do. Well I didn't know then, but I know now. And I'm guessing by the state of this stone that you know as well."

"Yes, the poison of a basilisk, who happens to be integrated in this sword." He said and took down Godric Gryffindor's sword from the wall.

"So you can use the sword to destroy the Horcruxes?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"And how many Horcruxes does Voldemort have? I'm guessing that it's more than one, otherwise you'd told me already."

"That I do not know." Dumbledore said sadly. "I have my suspicions but I'm not certain. For now, two are destroyed."

"Two? What was the first?"

"A diary, which was used to open the Chamber of Secrets during Harry's second year. He destroyed it with a basilisk fang."

"Does Harry know about this?" Merlin asked with a serious expression.

"No, not yet. That's what our private lessons will be about. I'm guessing he has told you about it."

"Yes, that was the second reason I wanted to talk to you. So you're going to tell him about the Horcruxes?"

"Yes. I will show him some important memories about Voldemort's past, and with the last memory, hopefully I'll know exactly how many Horcruxes there are."

"I hope you will tell me as soon as you find something out." Merlin demanded.

"You don't want to come to the lessons yourself and see the memories first hand?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Harry would find it weird that I all of a sudden am joining his lessons. Besides, it's his prophecy. I'm only here to give a helping hand. He has to do the hard parts himself." Merlin said, and Dumbledore could detect a hint of darkness in his voice when he said 'Prophecy'.

"Very well, then." Dumbledore responded. He didn't really have any other choice then to agree.

"Good." Merlin said and stood up. "I will bid you goodnight then, Professor." He walked over to the door and gave a wave and a small nod before he opened the door and stepped out.

"Goodnight, Merlin." Dumbledore said in response before the door was closed. He slumped down in his seat, tired from all the new information and the curse in his veins. But he was happy. Happy that he finally knew the truth about the Deathly Hallows, and that he had a powerful ally on his side. He could die happy now, knowing that Harry's fate was safe in Merlin's hands.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what did you think?**

**Have you seen the Oscar nominations? The Imitation Game got like 8 or 9 nominations, including Best Lead Actor (Yay for Benedict), Best Supporting Actress (Yay Kiera Knightly) and Best Picture. I'm looking forward to sitting up the whole night on the 22nd February, or it will be the 23rd here but, who cares. I'm just glad they are showing the Oscar's on the TV. All the other award shows, I have to watch on Youtube. I will have to load up with Red-Bull to get me through the night without falling asleep ;)**

**I know technology isn't supposed to work in Hogwarts but since a Walkman is run by batteries and Merlin being who he is, he is able to tinker with it by using magic, so it will work. However, he can't use is mobile at Hogwarts because the wards interfere with the radio-waves. Hope that clears things up.**

**Have a great week everyone.**


	21. The One With the Time-jumps

**A/N**

**Bookybookworm:** Thank you and I have added a thing about the electronics at the end of the last chapter.

**WhistlingWolf:** I also think that wizards and witches should learn to use more technology. They may not be able to use a computer and a mobile in Hogwarts, but they can use them at other places. And that would be hilarious, Harry going around with a picture of Voldemort on his phone, saying, he's risen, here's the proof, haha. Merlin likes all animals, no matter if they are an evil cat, haha. I might add a scene in future chapters, where Merlin and Hagrid tell each other about all the magical creatures they've encountered. Bit I'm not sure if I should do it before or after Hagrid knows who Merlin really is.

**ILikeHotDogs:** Well, it is the truth.

**agirlgeek144: **Thank you for liking this. And yes, when I wrote Aithusa the first time, I unknowingly made her seem like Saphira and I just rolled with it. I love Saphira as a character so why not make her a indirect part of this story. Merlin and Ron's relationship was also something that just happened, but it worked and I thought, why not. And I wanted to make something a bit different with Merlin. i didn't want to make another story where he's a student and everyonbe get's suspicious about him because he doesn't use a wand etc, etc. Hopefully this will work.

**Sparky199:** Thank you

**IndiaMoore:** I wish so too, but it wouldn't work with how I have planned the story, sorry. Thank you for liking the chapter.

**NightsAnger:** Yeah, I mean, he is immortal so why not be associated with Death. He can't be killed.

**SpriteBlazer: **I think it was in chapter 14 or something 'The One With The Truth'.

**Female whovian:** I'm glad you picked that up. It's fun to play with that because soon Hermione and Ron will have their falling out over Lavender, and Hermione will need someone to talk to, haha. But I'm not saying they will be a couple or anything, you'll have to wait and see about that, ;)

**Lady Flurryous:** Just two more chapters ;). I thought so too, haha. Cats and Dragons have a lot in common, I would think. The horcrux thing is all down to Slughorn's memory, as in the book, but hopefully afterwards, when they go and search for them, he may be of some assistance. I don't want to heal Dumbledore, because his death is an important part of this story. I'm going to use it for something that I can't tell you about, sorry. Dumbledore will tell someone (with Merlin's permission, of course) and someone else will find out unintentionally, but I can't tell you who. Not yet.

**Coolestbee:** Thank you. The a**kicking parts will take some time. Just as in the books, the bamf stuff happens in the end of every school year. But hopefully you'll be satisfied with the following chapters, because it will stir up some things in the pot.

**consultingsorcererof221B: **I don't know if you've read all the chapters yet but I hope you like it. I am a huge Sherlock fan, along with several other fandoms. I'm probably part of over 20 different fandoms, some more than others. But Merlin is my favourite when it comes to fanfics.

**BreathingMagic:** Yeah, Aithusa is still a bit affected by her time in the well. Both emotionally and physically, which is why she doesn't speak out loud. I try and make the character's be as in characters as possible, but I get a little more freedom with Merlin, because he has changed so much since his time in Camelot, except for certain details about his view of authority, haha. I like writing from Dumbledore's POV, because he's such a complex character and it's fun to sometimes know what goes around in his head. And he should view Merlin with awe, he deserves that, haha.

**Guest: **No, this is not a reincarnation fic, even though they have some similarities with the Camelot characters.

**This chapter is un-beta:ed.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 The One With the Time-jumps**

The following month and a half went by quickly for Hermione, but that didn't mean nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It was the opposite actually. Of course, it had happened ordinary things as well, or as ordinary as it gets at Hogwarts. Harry had begun his lessons with Dumbledore; apparently he was looking into memories of Voldemort's past.

Harry had also; it's always Harry; found a mysterious book. Or at least she thought it was mysterious, Harry and Ron just thought it was a regular Potions textbook that somebody had scribbled in. The Half-blood Prince, he called himself, or she, you can never be certain. And of course, Harry; why is it always Harry? He won a bottle of Felix Felicis, which he hadn't used yet.

Marcus had successfully passed three classes already; Astronomy, Charms and DADA, much to the amusement of Harry and Ron, who enjoy seeing Hermione, be put out by not being the smartest in school any-more. He was on his fourth subject now; Herbology.

There were also Slughorn's parties. They were so much fun but Harry insisted in not going. So you could say it was only her; and Ginny of course. It's never only her. Well that's not true. These things, these out of the ordinary things which had happened, those were only for her. For now at least. Soon they would be for her and Marcus. She wasn't sure what she would do afterwards.

She had found out a lot and she wasn't sure how she would handle it. She stood outside of Marcus's chambers around midday on Halloween. She knew he would leave later that day so she had left Harry and Ron behind in the common room, so she would have time to talk to him.

* * *

But what was it that made her so impatient to talk to him. Well, it all started a month and a half earlier, a few weeks after the start of term. But no wait, it actually started the same day as their first day back in class. It was on the evening after their talk with Marcus in his chambers. It was nothing really but Ron told her, mostly as gossip she supposed, that Marcus listened to music when he cleaned the castle and he didn't hear them walking up to him.

Hermione didn't make much of it at first, not until a few weeks later when she was on her way to the library. She heard someone talking and when she peeked around the corner she saw Marcus and his cat, Aithusa. He was busy polishing an old armour and he had his headphones on. He was talking to someone but she couldn't see anyone else there. So she crept a little closer and hid in an alcove so she could hear. She sat down and started listening.

"...not the point, Aithusa. You can't come with me in the forest. Hagrid would find it weird." Marcus voice was filled with amusement.

"No, I don't think he would take that well. You would scare the life out of him." He chuckled.

"Yeah, he did actually, now that you mention it. What was it called? Nora, Nobby...no it was Norbert."

"Haha, but that was only a baby. You're a lot bigger than that."

"You know what, I will take you there myself one day. Let you stretch your wings a little."

She heard footsteps and then there was only silence. She peeked around the edge of the alcove to see what was happening. She was greeted with an empty hallway and no sign of Marcus or Aithusa. She knew he could do mind-talk; he had done it with Ron. But with a cat? Hermione was starting to get confused.

* * *

The second thing happened only a few days later. It was on the day of the Quidditch tryouts. They had decided to visit Hagrid afterwards and when they got there they saw Marcus and Hagrid standing beside Buckbeat in front of Hagrid's hut. They were petting him but when Hagrid saw them he abruptly walked back inside the hut. Harry and Ron followed after but Hermione stayed behind and watched Marcus.

Buckbeat had gotten a bit agitated by Hagrid's sudden departure and had started acting up. He was just about to make a move towards Marcus, when Marcus calmly put a hand on his neck and said something to him she couldn't hear. Buckbeat immediately calmed down and even nuzzled his face. Hermione had never seen anything like it before. She knew that both Hagrid and Harry had a special connection with him, but even they couldn't calm him down so fast.

She made her way to Harry and Ron before Marcus noticed her looking. Harry was in the middle of blowing Hagrid's door open but she barely registered it.

* * *

The third thing happened halfway into October, the day of the first and probably last Hogsmead visit. She, Harry and Ron was on their way back when Katie Bell and her friend, Leanne, were having an argument that ended up with them ripping open a package that Katie held. Katie was suddenly lifted up in the air with an empty expression on her face, she started screaming after a while and fell down again.

Everything happened so quickly after that. Harry ran away to find help and came back with Hagrid and Marcus. Marcus took one look at Katie and the package and immediately took over the situation.

He crouched down beside Katie and held his hands over her body. He started chanting something with his eyes closed, and when he opened them they were a startling gold and a blending light erupted from his hands. The light engulfed her entire body and she started to convulse and a dark smoke erupted from her and then disappeared without a trace.

It was over after only a few minutes and when the light disappeared, Katie was lying still on the ground. She was breathing slowly but she was alive. Marcus told Hagrid to bring her to the Hospital Wing and then he went over to the package. He took of his neckerchief and used it to pick up, what was now revealed to be a necklace, and followed Hagrid and Leanne, who didn't want to leave Katie, back up to the castle.

Hermione and the others were left alone and Harry started immediately accusing Malfoy for what had happened. But Hermione didn't really listen to him; she was still a bit stunned at the Magic display Marcus had shown. She knew he was powerful but she had never felt anything like that before. It had felt comforting, like when she did her own Magic, but a lot more powerful. It felt right somehow.

McGonagall came shortly after and they told her everything that had happened, including Harry's theories. They didn't find out about what happened to Katie until that evening. They had decided to go and talk to Marcus and he told them that he had been able to drive the curse away from her but she would need a few weeks to recover because it had taken its toll on her body.

They returned to the Gryffindor tower with heavy hearts that evening, but Harry had a new resolve in him after their talk with Marcus. He had listened to Harry's theories and agreed to investigate how the necklace had ended up with Katie.

* * *

The forth thing happened only two weeks ago. She was sitting in an empty classroom, testing some spells, when she heard footsteps outside the door. She quickly hid inside a cabinet, just as the door opened. It was Marcus and Snape.

"This takes me back." She could hear Marcus chuckle a little.

"What does?" Snape drawled.

"Being pulled into secluded areas." Marcus answered and walked up to the front desk and sat down atop of it. "Mind you," He continued and pointed a finger at Snape, or she guessed it was Snape. He was still out of view, from where she was hiding. "I'm more used to alcoves." He grinned.

"I don't think you understand quite how serious the situation is, _Marcus_." She could almost feel Snape's glare.

"I'm guessing Dumbledore told you then?" Marcus playfulness was quickly replaced with a serious expression.

"Told me what?" Snape said nonchalantly.

"About me." Marcus said matter-of-factly.

"Why would you think that?" Snape went back to his drawling tone.

"Well for starters, the fact that you practically dragged me into an empty classroom." Marcus levelled Snape a smug look before continuing. "Unless, of course, you have something else in mind." He put his hands up. "I'm flattered but you're not exactly my type, sorry." He gave an apologetic look. "Secondly, the way you said my _name_ as an insult, not that I'm not used to it." His pulled up in a half-smile and he had a faraway look in his eyes, like he was remembering something.

"Oh, get over yourself," Snape almost growled. "And don't try and be clever, it doesn't suit you."

"But he has told you?" Marcus asked seriously.

"Yes."

"And you obviously know about the other problem?" Marcus asked, then he started to ramble a little, mostly to himself probably. "I mean, why wouldn't you? You were the one who told Dumbledore about it, obviously, who else?" He looked into space until Snape opened his mouth. Then he immediately locked eyes with him.

"So?"

"How's that going along? Not great I've heard. Thankfully I was there and could stop it before something terrible happened." He didn't break eye contact the entire time. Hermione was impressed by his resilience of Snape's glares. She couldn't see Snape, but she had spent enough time with him to know how he worked.

"Yes, lucky us." He didn't sound happy. Neither said anything for a while, they just eyed each other.

"But we're not here so I can question you. You dragged me in here; what do you want?" Marcus broke the silence.

"I simply want to tell you to mind your own business." This time he growled. "I don't believe for a second that you are who Dumbledore says you are. You may be powerful, there's no denying that, but that doesn't give you the right to interfere with my business. Is...that...clear?"

"Crystal." Marcus glared at him.

"Good." She heard how Snape moved away towards the door but before he opened it. "Goodbye, Mr Embrose." And then the door opened.

"I'm going to prove you wrong though." Marcus said just as the door was closing.

"I can't wait." And then the door closed.

"Prat." She heard Marcus say, then he shook his head and sighed but he seemed amused at the same time.

Soon Marcus jumped down from the desk and walked toward the door. Hermione could hear the door open and close and she was alone in the classroom again. She opened the cabinet and checked to see that she was really alone. She didn't know what to think about what had just happened and decided to leave the classroom before anyone noticed she'd been there.

* * *

The fifth and final thing happened just the day before. She, Ron and Harry had been talking to Marcus in his chambers during lunch, and he had told them that he would go home to his Mother the next day and celebrate Samhain. He would leave sometimes during the day and come home the day after. They had just come up to the fifth floor when she remembered that she had forgotten one of her books in his chambers. She decided to run back down alone and let Harry and Ron continue up to the common room. They had a free period after lunch so she had time.

She had just arrived at the second floor when she saw Marcus walking away from her with Aithusa. She remembered he had told them that his job for the day was to dust all the paintings on the three lowest floors and the dungeons. He had already finished the dungeons and the ground floor before lunch. He had on his headphones, so he didn't hear her when she called. But she noticed Aithusa stopping and looking at her.

For some reason, unbeknownst to herself, she decided to try and reach out to him with her Magic, just as Aithusa stopped. She had never done anything like that before; she didn't even know that she _could_ do that. But she felt her Magic make a connection just as she saw Aithusa turn her attention to Marcus.

"_Merlin._" She heard someone say. She looked around but didn't see anyone except for the two before her.

"_Merlin, wake up. Hermione is trying to contact you._" This time she could feel the voice coming from Aithusa. But what had she just called Marcus.

"What?" He yanked his headphones off and turned towards Aithusa. "What is it?"

"_Hermione wants to talk to you, Merlin._" Aithusa said to Marcus, no _Merlin_, Hermione corrected herself.

"Hermione!" Marcus, no _Merlin_, turned around and walked over to her. "I didn't hear you there." He beamed at her like nothing was wrong. Like her world hadn't just been turned upside down.

"What's wrong, Hermione. You look white as a sheet. Did something happen?" He asked her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"I...I...you...no...it can't be...no." She couldn't form a coherent sentence and then she, completely out of character, turned around and ran away, leaving a very confused Marcus, no _Merlin_, behind her. She ran all the way back up to Gryffindor tower. She composed herself before she entered the common room and sat down beside Harry on the sofa.

"Did you get the book, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"The book?" Hermione asked, temporarily forgetting about the reason she went back. "Ah yes, the book. No I didn't. Mer...Marcus had already left."

"Maybe you can catch him tomorrow before he leaves." Harry said, with a hint on concern in his voice.

"Yeah, maybe I can." Hermione mused. "Now, how long have you come with your essay?"

* * *

So that is why Hermione found herself outside of Marcus's chambers on Halloween. She had stayed up late, putting two and two together and contemplating what she would do with her new information, until she finally decided that the best course of action would be to confront him head on.

She was just about to knock on the portrait when Marcus came walking down the hallway towards her.

"Hello Hermione." He greeted her. "What are you doing here? You don't have any classes today, right?" He looked at her with the same concerned look he had had the day before.

"I need to talk to you." She said without meeting his eyes. He was quiet for a while before responding, just watching her with a contemplative look.

"All right," He finally said. "Why don't we go inside? It's more private." He said and opened the portrait and indicated for her to walk in. "Why don't you sit down? You look like you're ready to topple over at any minute." He chuckled and then walked her into the living room.

She didn't sit down; instead she started pacing in front of the sofa. Marcus watched her for a while before shrugging and sitting down on the sofa.

"I only have a few hours before I need to go, Hermione. So if you want to tell me something, you better do it now." She stopped for a second and stared at him, nodded and then started pacing again.

"Good, good." She said a bit frantically.

"Does this have anything to do with why you ran away yesterday?" Marcus asked her when she didn't continue.

She didn't answer him, she just sort of, beeped or yelped or something.

"I have noticed weird things since I met you and I didn't make much of it until yesterday." She started after a few minutes of silence. "I just sort of shrugged it off as part of your personality and demons from your past. I mean, you have lost a lot of people in your life." She chuckled darkly and looked at Marcus. He didn't say anything but his look had shifted. Before it was filled with concern and curiosity, now she could also see something dark in there, something similar to fear. It was fleeting but she could see it. She swallowed a few times before she continued.

"It all started really the first day you came to Hogwarts. I could feel that you weren't any ordinary Wizard. You felt powerful, no matter what you told us. And when you finally admitted to being a Warlock, I wasn't surprised."

"But I never thought you would be something else. I would probably never have figured it out if it weren't for Aithusa. Where is she anyway?" She stopped pacing and turned towards him. She hadn't noticed the lack of the white cat before, not until now.

"She's with Mrs. Norris." Marcus said with a dead calm, almost a scary calm. "They seem to get along really well." Hermione nodded once and started pacing again.

"Okay...okay...right...well, but the first real clue I got was actually two weeks after start of term. I came across you when you polished an armour, on my way to the library. You were talking to someone, but I only saw Aithusa there. It struck me that it was her you talked to. I never knew it was possible to mind-talk to a cat but I figured it was because you are a Warlock." She paused a little before continuing.

"The second thing was when you calmed down Buckbeat, that day when we came to see Hagrid after the Quidditch tryouts. You calmed him down with only a touch and a few words. Not that I know what you said. But just as the first time, I shrugged it off as a warlock thing." She cast a quick glance at him.

"Then it was the time with Katie. You displayed some real powerful Magic then. And I know that you said that you weren't as powerful as you would have been if you'd been alive at the height of the Old Religion. But that felt very powerful to me. I could feel the Magic; it was like a warm blanket covering me. It felt comforting and very, very powerful. But like the other times, I thought that maybe this wouldn't have been considered powerful if you'd been alive back then. What would I know? I'm only a regular Witch from the 20th century." She grimaced.

"But then, two weeks ago, I overheard a conversation between you and Professor Snape. I don't know what you talked about but the dynamic between you felt weird. The way you talked to him like you were his equal or superior. And the things you said." She shook her head. "That one left me with a slight headache, trying to figure out."

"Of course, I would never have put two and two together if it weren't for yesterday. You know, if I hadn't forgotten my book here I would never have guessed it, never in my life." She shook her head frantically and pointed to the book lying on the table. "I called you but you didn't hear me, so for some reason, I decided to reach out with my Magic and try and contact you. But I don't think it was your Magic I connected to, it was Aithusa's. I didn't know a cat could have that kind of Magic and I heard her call you something. It stunned me completely. It took all my power to run away from there."

"So I stayed up for quite a while last night, trying to figure out if what I heard could really be the truth. But when I went over everything that had happened around you, it all made sense. The way you disappeared when we were cleaning the house before Harry came, the presence I felt one night in the Burrow, like someone was reaching out with their Magic. It felt like when you did that spell on Katie. And all those stories you told us about your past, it made sense too, but in a different way. Especially one part," She stopped and turned to look directly into his eyes. "Arthur."

"So you figured it out?" Marcus said quietly and bent his head down. But not before Hermione could see that the fear, concern and curiosity were gone from his eyes, instead there were only one emotion there, resignation.

"I think I did, yes." Hermione almost gulped when she watched him. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Then, please tell me, what is my name?" He said quietly and met her eyes.

"Your name is..." She swallowed. "Your name is Merlin."

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked the way I wrote this chapter. I wanted to skip ahead a few months, but I also didn't want to skip over some of the things that happens during that time. I got the idea of flashbacks when I read another fic, which I don't remember the name of, and I thought I should try it out.**

**So, Hermione know Merlin's secret. What do you think about that?**

**And what do you think about Snape knowing it as well, even if he doesn't believe it? I wanted him to know, because Dumbledore rely so much on him so I figured he would convince Merlin to tell him.**

**Anyway, have a happy week filled with happy moments.**


	22. The One With the Long Conversation

**A/N**

**SpriteBlazer:** Well, Ron will probably be very mad when he founds out, but it's not Hermione's place to tell them.

**ILikeHotDogs:** Thank you. Re-read chapter 10 The One With the Pranks, and you will know who it is.

**Sparky199: **I would never make her faint. I find that too tacky. The worst that would happen when someone finds out is they get heart palpitations, but not worse than if you yourself, would met you favourite celebrity. But I'm not even sure that that will happen. We'll see when that times come. Never fainting. I'm glad you liked it =)

**Bookybookworm:** Thank you, thank you, thank you =D. Someone fangirling over a chapter is the best compliment you can get. It will probably take some convincing for Snape before he believes him.

**NightsAnger:** I love writing cliffies so be prepared because there will be others in the future, mohahaha. That's a good idea. It won't happen in the next chapters because they will take place over a short period of time but I might use it in the future when things have settled down in some places and shifted in others. Thank you for liking it =)

**Boudicca1:** Thank you =)

**Guest:** Well, we all have our opinions =)

**Kat: **Thank you for liking this =). Merlin doesn't go around with his magic on alert while at Hogwarts. Partly, because there is so much magical energy and what-not in there so it would be overwhelming, and partly, because he doesn't feel threatened. He doesn't feel like he needs to protect himself Aithusa did sense Hermione's presence but she wants the trio to find out so she doesn't really care, and she did tell Merlin which will be a little part of this chapter.

**Coolestbee:** Thank you so much =) And she won't blurt it out, at least not anytime soon.

**Female whovian:** I never thought about that way, haha. Kind of funny when you think about it. I'm glad you like it =)

**BreathingMagic:** I love cliffies so be prepared, because this wasn't the last one, mohahaha. Dumbledore did have his permission, and I will explain that a bit more in Chapter 22. Their relationship won't be so bad at first but as times go on, she will be affected by all the lying and also some other things that will happen in her personal life. I haven't figured out yet how I will convince Snape. Do you have any ideas? I also like their relationship, they love each other but still are not afraid to say exactly what they think either. It's a deep friendship. Deeper then what Aithusa had with Morgana, I believe. That habit of his won't go away anytime soon so he will probably get in more trouble as the school year goes on, haha

**Lady Flurryous:** Thank you =). I want to stay true to the books as much as I can, so of course I will include everything even if it's only a mention. I think you should give Hermione a bit more credit for her secret keeping, haha. Besides, she will have other things to worry about soon that will take her mind of the secret on occasions. She won't go around thinking about Merlin all the time, haha. Ron will probably be angry when he founds out but that will also depend on the circumstances, you will see what I mean further along ;). He probably will. I haven't decided yet how Merlin will convince him so we'll see. Thank you=)

**So, chapter 20 already. I never thought this would be so big and we still have a long way more to go, so I hope you will be stay with me the following months =) Not including the A/N notes - I have as of this moment, written over 63000 words and 152 pages, and that is not including the chapters I have done but haven't posted yet. Thank you so much for sticking with me for so long and following, favouring and reviewing. It means so much to me that you like what I do.**

**Also, give a big hurray to Lady Flurryous who was the 200th reviewer, hip hip hurrah.**

**This chapter hasn't been Beta-ed.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 The One With the Long Conversation**

Merlin knew that Hermione was smart, but he never would have imagined that she would found out about his most guarded secret.

It's not like he wasn't prepared when he found her outside his chambers this morning. Aithusa had told him that she had felt someone connect with her Magic and warned him that it might have been Hermione and, judging by her reaction, she might have overheard her when she talked to him.

But he never thought that she would have come across, not only that conversation, but four other occasions where he acted suspicious. He really needed to start making sure that he was alone before he acted out of the ordinary.

So here he was now; listening to Hermione explaining her reasoning and watching her constant pacing, until finally, she stopped and said one word, 'Arthur'. There was no denying it now.

"So you figured it out?" He asked her and bent his head down. All his resolve was gone and the only thing left was resignation. There weren't any use lying anymore.

"I think I did, yes." Hermione answered him with a shaky voice. He looked up to meet her eyes.

"Then, please tell me, what is my name?" He needed to hear it from her. There was still a slight chance that she was wrong in her conclusions. But no such luck.

"Your name is...your name is Merlin." Her voice almost broke in the middle but she had said it. She had said his name. It was over. His secret was out.

"I understand if you're mad at me." He said after a few moments of silence. Hermione's gaze had shifted to her hands during the silence, but at his words, she immediately looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you." She said quietly and walked forwards to sit down next to him on the couch. He shifted his body to face her before continuing.

"You're not? Why?" He asked surprised. "I lied to you for months. To all of you." He said and thought about what had happened between him and Ron before he left the Burrow. He rested his head in his hands, not wanting to see Hermione's concerned look anymore.

"I'm not mad at you because I can see how much it hurts you to lie like this. I'm guessing you've had to hide your true self all your life." She hesitantly took his head in her own hands and turned it so he could look at her. She wiped away a stray tear on his cheek he hadn't noticed falling, with her right thumb.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said when she let go of him, and he wiped away a few more tears that had escaped.

"For what?" She asked him.

"For not hating me." He made a small chuckle and sniffled.

"You're welcome." She turned her head away a little before continuing. "But I would like to know how this is possible." She said and made a gesture towards him. "How are you alive?" She turned to face him completely again.

"It's a long story." He said and his eyes roamed around the room before settling on Hermione again.

"I've got time." She said firmly and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the sofa.

"It's difficult to explain. The best way is probably to start at the beginning." He sighed and got a faraway look in his eyes as he tried to remember. "I was born in the latter half of the 7th century, around 660 AD. In a small village called Ealdor."

"So you weren't actually born in Camelot?" Hermione interrupted him, sounding very surprised.

"That's what you took from that?" He said disbelievingly. "I wasn't born in Camelot? Not that I'm a bit older then twenty-six?" He couldn't help but laugh out loud and if felt really good.

"I sort of suspected something like that when I realised who you were." Hermione said and joined in on the laughter. "So you are truly 1330 years old?" She said when she had sobered up, which made Merlin sober up as well.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I look good for my age, right?" He chuckled and winked at her. She started blushing and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh, Ginny would so love to know this." She said and he could see the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile. "She would be so devastated." She looked at him with a big smile.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." She seemed to realised she had let something slip and composed herself again. "It was nothing, just girl talk." She didn't meet his eyes.

"Okay," He grinned awkwardly and decided to move on. "So I was born in a small village called Ealdor. It was located in Essetir, a neighbouring Kingdom to Camelot, ruled under King Cenred and later on his brother Lot. They had their difference with Camelot and fought a few battles with each other now and then."

"That's awful."

"Quite normal back then." He shrugged. "Every Kingdom fought at least one battle every year. That was how they showed they were powerful and wasn't to be messed with. It was only a dozen of men or so each time, but still. Of course, some battles were bigger and more dreadful than the others and broke out into wars, but thankfully those didn't occur so often." He paused to see Hermione's reaction. She looked calm but he could see that she was a little shocked.

"I was born with magic and when I turned sixteen, my best friend Will found out about me. He was okay with it but when my mother found out he knew, she got scared. She decided that it was best that I went to Camelot and met an old friend to the family. His name was Gaius and he used to be a Sorcerer before the Great Purge."

"At that time, my magic was still only instinctual. I didn't know any spells and didn't have any real control over it. So when I got to Camelot, Gaius gave me a Magic book that helped me a lot. My magic got stronger and more controlled and I learned the language of the Old Religion. That came in useful a few decades later when I figured out a way to make my own spells." He paused.

"So the ones you have done so far, were they your own spells or a real spell? Are there any differences in the power behind the spells?" Hermione asked. She seemed eager to find out anything she could about the Old Magic and Merlin happily replied. He liked the enthusiasm she presented when they talked about Magic. He had never really had the opportunity to talk about it with anyone. Not like this.

"The one I did one the train at the beginning of summer was my own and the one I did on Katie a few weeks ago was a _real_ spell as you put it." He chuckled. "But mostly I actually use non verbal spells or instinctual spells. They are my strong point. I use spells with words when I need to do something too specific to just..." He waved his hand, trying to come up with the right word. "You know." He wiggled his fingers in the air, trying to convey what he couldn't do in words. Hermione seemed to understand so he shrugged and decided to continue with her next question.

"The power behind the spell has nothing to do with the spell on its own, but the amount of power you choose to direct through it. So the spell on Katie felt powerful to you because I used as much magic as I could. It was a very powerful and dark curse." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"You've told us that you were born with both the New and Old Magic. Is that really the truth?" She asked him.

"No," He shook his head. "I don't have New Magic. I'm only powerful enough to use the spells with Old Magic. But," He put up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "Everything else was true. There are people born with both or just one, and it works just like I explained on the train."

"So, does Ron have Old Magic?" Hermione asked almost directly.

"Why?" Merlin asked surprised.

"Because I overheard your conversation remember." She told him like he was daft. "He wanted to know if he had the Old Magic in him."

"Oh right, I remember." He grinned. "We did actually test it a few days later, but he didn't have it. He didn't want me to say anything because he was a bit disappointed."

"But you talked with each other through the mind. I thought you could only do that if you had the Old Magic." Hermione looked confused.

"It only works as long as at least _one_ has Old Magic. They are the only ones who can start up the conversation." He explained.

"But how was I then able to connect with Aithusa yesterday?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I always suspected it with you but I wasn't sure. Not until you told me about Aithusa and Katie Bell just now..." He started.

"What?" Hermione interrupted him.

"I think you have the Old Magic in you." He said and tried to meet her gaze.

"I...What!?" She exclaimed.

"I have suspected it for quite some time but wasn't sure until now." He grinned.

"How?" She didn't seem capable to make full sentences anymore.

"Only another person with Old Magic can feel the presence of it. And you must have a lot because you can even feel the power behind the magic as well. And not many Sorcerers and Sorceresses can connect with a dragon this day and age." He chuckled.

"A dragon? What are you talking about?" She looked really confused now.

"Aithusa isn't a normal cat. She's a dragon in disguise. She's the one I've told you about when I said I needed to consult a friend that knew a lot about the Old Magic." He could see Hermione's eyes widen as she took it all in.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A DRAGON AS A PET!?" She stood up and yelled at him. Then she started pacing around the room again with a look of horror on her face. "Don't you know how dangerous they are!? We did tell you about Hagrid and Norbert right!?"

"Relax, Hermione, it's not like that." He tried to calm her down but she wouldn't listen. "She's a Great Dragon. I hatched her myself." This seemed to sink in and she stopped and looked at him.

"You hatched her? A Great Dragon? I thought they were extinct."

"Well, they're not. Aithusa is the last of her kind. I hatched her when I lived in Camelot. Back then there was another. His name was Kilgarrah. But he died a few decades after...after Camlann." He took a lot for him to say that word, but it was easier than the alternative.

"So are they the ancestors of today's dragons?" She said and sat down in the armchair beside the sofa.

"No, well, Aithusa is but not Kilgarrah. She was just a hatchling when he died, or at least too young to breed."

"Then how...?"

"She mated with wyverns when she got older." He interrupted her. "I wasn't really happy with it but she said that it was the best solution in a bad situation. And I guess she was right. They may be a bit feral but they're still dragons...kind of." He shrugged.

"But how can you be friends with a...with a dragon?" She asked a bit stunned.

"I haven't told anyone this, only Dumbledore, Gaius and my mother. It's not really a secret like my magic but it's still something I don't want people to know. Can you promise me you won't tell anyone, even if they found out about my identity?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"I...Yes." She nodded.

"I'm a Dragonlord."

"A Dragonlord? What's that? I've never heard of anything like that before." She said curious.

"I can control Dragons. I can speak their language."

"Like a Parselmouth?"

"Kind of, but a Dragonlord and dragons are kin. We are much more connected to each other than a Parselmouth is with a snake."

"Are there more Dragonlords and why is it such a big secret?" She was leaning forwards slightly now, curious to find out more.

"I'm the last of my kind." He said sadly. "My father was a Dragonlord and when the Great Purge started, Uther Pendragon rounded up all the dragons and Dragonlords and killed them." He heard Hermione draw in a big breath in shock and horror. "All but one dragon died, Kilgarrah. He was captured under Camelot until I freed him almost 21 years later. My father escaped thanks to Gaius and he hid with my mother. They fell in love but he had to leave before he knew I existed. I met him shortly after I freed Kilgarrah and he died only days after in a bandit attack. That's when I become a Dragonlord." He sighed. He always felt sad when he thought about is father.

"And I don't want it to be a common knowledge because the only way for there to be more Dragonlords is if I have children." He grimaced.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked when she had recovered from the horrible tale. "That there will only be more Dragonlords if you have children?" She looked at him with a steady gaze.

"It's a gift that is only given from fathers to sons and the sons will only come into the gift after the father is dead."

"So if you die before you have a son, the Dragonlord legacy is lost forever?" She said slowly.

"Yes."

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed. "But why does that worry you? Having children I mean." She asked him with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Because I can't have children!" He exclaimed and raised his arms on the air. Hermione startled a little by his suddenly loud voice.

"How do you... how do you know you can't have children? Have you tried?" She blushed furiously at the end of her question.

When he saw Hermione's expression he decided to elaborate. "It's not that I can't...you know..." He waved his hand to try and emphasize. "But I can't in good conscience start a relationship when I know that I will outlive my wife and my children with centuries. It's not fair on them or myself. And my children still wouldn't become Dragonlords because I would still be alive. It's pointless and it's unfair." He knew he sounded a bit childish but he couldn't help it. He didn't like being unable to control his own life, especially when it came to something like this.

"It's better if people think the Dragonlords died out centuries ago. If people found out I was one...They wouldn't understand." He shook his head.

"Do you want to have children?" Hermione asked quietly. "I don't mean because of the Dragonlord heritage but because you truly want to?"

"I don't know, but I would like to be able to decide that for myself and not being forced into solitude." He felt tears running down his cheeks again.

"You're not lonely now. You have me...and Ron and Harry." She added quickly. "They may not know who you truly are but they're your friends. It doesn't solve your problem completely but at least you're not alone."

"Thank you, Hermione. You're a true friend." He said with a sad ton and gave her a small smile. He rubbed his hands over his face to try and sober up a little and decided to change the subject to a more sombre one. "But we've come of topic a bit. We were talking about you having Old Magic." He said more enthusiastically.

"Are you absolutely positive about that?" Hermione quickly let go of the subject, like he had suspected she would, and thrust herself wholeheartedly into the topic of her own Magic.

"I want you to say a spell, it's an easy one." He said when he saw Hermione's slightly worried look. "Put your hands together like this." He lifted his hands and clasped them together like he was holding something delicate. "And repeat this." He bent his head down over his hands and whispered "**Blóstmá**". His eyes shone gold and when he opened his hands there was now a red rose in his palms. "Now you do it." He said and put the flower in his pocket. He would keep that for later.

Hermione held her hands like Merlin had done and whispered "**Blóstmá**". Her eyes shone golden and when she opened her hands, there wasn't a red rose, but a tiny white daisy. "It's not a rose." She said disappointed.

"Maybe not, but you did Old Magic Hermione, and on your first try as well. You should be proud." He gave her a smile. "With practise, you will be able to produce bigger flowers and even choose yourself what kind and which colour it will be." She smiled back and held up the daisy so she could get a good look at it.

Merlin glanced at his wristwatch and noticed that they had been talking for longer than he thought. "I need to go, Hermione. It's almost evening." He hadn't planned on talking for so long with Hermione. He had wanted to reach the lake in good time so he could prepare himself for what was about to come.

"Where are you going? Your mother can't be alive still and about that, you haven't explained how you're still alive yet." She started to ramble off in a high speed.

"If everything goes to plan, I will explain when I come back. And no, it's not my mother I'm visiting, but it is an old friend from Camelot that I thought was lost forever. And the reason I'm still alive is because I failed my destiny and until I can fulfil it, I'm punished to walk the earth for eternity." He stood up and walked over to his bedroom.

"What destiny?" Hermione cried after him, from the armchair.

"I think you already know that, Hermione." He answered, his voice a bit mumbled because he had his head down his trunk. She didn't answer him and when he had found what he was looking for, he walked back out to the living room, where Hermione sat silently in the armchair, seemingly deep in thought.

"So you're going to bring the Old Magic back?" She said when he had sat down in the sofa again.

"Yes, but I don't have time to talk about that now. I have something for you." He handed over two books to her. One was big with a lot of papers sticking out and the other was smaller and neater but both looked old, older than most of the books in the library.

"What is this?" She asked as she opened the bigger book.

"It's my Magic book, the one Gaius gave me. I thought you might need it more than me right now."

"But how will I be able to read it?" She ran her fingers down the spine and he could see her smile growing wider for every page she turned.

"Everyone with Old Magic will be able to read the language off the Old Religion. You only have to concentrate and soon it will be like a second language." He could see her narrowing her eyes in concentration and he noticed the moment it had had worked because her smile grew into a size he had never seen on her before. It was a good look on her he decided, and he wanted to see it on her more often.

"It works." She said happily, and without warning she threw herself around him. The hug lasted a little longer than Merlin felt comfortable with, but he didn't have the heart to stop her. When she finally let him go, she turned her attention to the other book. She opened the first page

"I can't read this. It's in another language." She sounded deflated.

"It's Welsh English actually, but from the time of Camelot, so they're bound to be written in a dialect you don't understand. I actually changed the way I write over the years; adapting to the times. So, some entries are in the old dialects and some in the newer ones." He smiled softly. "I also put a spell on the book so that nobody can read it except for me, but I can do a translation spell for you, which will surpass the original spell and make you understand all the dialects." He said and held out his over the book. "**Heo trahtnaþ.**" His eyes glowed gold. "You are now the only one, besides me, who will be able to read it. Try it."

"Diary of Merlin from Ealdor; Citizen of Camelot, apprentice of Gaius and Manservant to Prince Prat." She read. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Yes, it's my diary. It was first supposed to be a book where I wrote down my adventures for my mum, but there was so many things happening that I decided to keep it as a diary instead. I want you to read it. It contains everything from my time in Camelot, and a little from my life after..." He didn't finish the sentence and she didn't ask him to.

"Thank you." She said quietly but this time she didn't throw herself at him, instead her gaze shifted from both books like she couldn't decide which to start with.

"I really need to go now, Hermione." She nodded and stood up. "But before we go, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." He took her hands in his and levelled her with a straight look. He could see the inner turmoil in her eyes but after a while she gave him a slight nod.

"I don't think you should keep this a secret any longer. They will get angrier the longer you wait." She said quietly and removed her hands, before walking towards the door.

"I know. But I need to do it on my terms and... I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." He said just as quietly and shook his head when he opened the door and climbed out. She didn't say anything more about it; instead she looked at him with something similar to pity in her eyes.

He followed her to the stairs and watched her go on slightly unsteady legs up the steps. When she had reached the third floor, he turned around and walked down to the entrance hall and out into the grounds.

The sun had begun to set and twilight was soon upon them. He needed to hurry so he would make it to the destination before the sun had completely gone down, so when he reached the forest he walked in. As soon as he was out of view, he transported himself away from Hogwarts and soon he stood on the shore by the Lake of Avalon.

"Hello, Merlin. I've been waiting a long time to see you again."

* * *

**A/N**

_**Heo trahtnaþ**_ = to interpret or translate (Feminine form)

**I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions as to how Merlin can convince Snape that he's THE Merlin, please let me know.**

**Have a great week =)**


	23. The One With an Uncertain Surprise

**A/N**

**Mattis.00:** No, you're awesome =P. I will think about it. I have gotten many ideas regarding Snape so I will try and make a mash up with them all.

**ILikeHotDogs: **Their relationship is very complex and with many layers. They don't trust each other, they don't forgive easily but they have common goals.

**Sparky199:** I will take your idea into consideration =). You're fab =P. Wouldn't we all, haha. Here it is =)

**NightsAnger: **Thank you =). I will take your ideas into consideration.

**White-Falcon-06:** Thank you so much =)

**1998: **Thank you =). I might have to stop some time but don't worry, it will be far in the future =)

**agirlgeek144: **She remembered that from the story Merlin told Ron. As she realised that Marcus was Merlin, she also realised that the story he had told was his own. I will take the idea about Aithusa and 'Snape in trouble' into consideration but the Founders never met Merlin and all the portrait of Arthur got destroyed when Camelot fell. And if there are any left, they wouldn't be at Hogwarts or be able to talk/move, sorry. Merlin probably has most of them, anyway. Thank you for liking what I write =)

**Superwholockingers: **I don't want to say who I ship because that would ruin the story, sorry =S. I've always thought that Hermerlin would be a better ship name, because it's almost like Hermelin, the Swedish name for a bunny race or a bigger variant of weasel. I don't know, I think it's more fun =)

**Bookybookworm: **You finally get your wish =D. I added a little scene just for you. I wasn't planning on doing it at first but it just seemed right.

**Lady Flurryous: **I bet you did, haha. I know, Ron would be mad and Harry would have patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, =P. I have been leading up to Hermione having Old Magic since the train, when Merlin said that ordinary wizards and witches who has Old Magic are usually more powerful. There is one other in my mind, but I'm not sure if I will make a big deal out of it. She finally comes =)

**Coolestbee: **You'll see =). There's no particular reason for Hermione having Old Magic. It's not that uncommon for wizards and witches to have it, they just rarely realise it and she probably won't be able to do very advanced spells. At least not with how things are now.

**Neko Nishiriu: **Here you go =)

**BreathingMagic: **She will be able to do simpler spells but not any advanced ones. Not as long as the balance isn't restored. He will explain why he did it in chapter 23, hopefully you will be satisfied with the answer. i have no idea if 'brokenness' is a word. it didn't come up as one on here so I guess it is =S. I will try and come up with some head-phone related trouble =) I will take your ideas into consideration. maybe I can use the Head-phones, haha =)

**This chapter isn't Beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 21 The One With an Uncertain Surprise**

Hermione was still in a bit of a daze when she arrived at Gryffindor Tower. The common room was filled with students from various years, but there were no signs of Harry and Ron. She made her way across the room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. It was empty inside so she walked over to her bed and tucked the Magic Book away, inside her trunk. She decided to wait with it until she had read the diary. So instead of tucking away the diary as well, she put it in her school bag, where she knew no one would take it.

When that was done, she walked downstairs again, just as Harry and Ron walked in through the portrait hole. They were soaking wet and looked like they had been swimming in a pool of orange glitter. She waited for them at the stairs and watched as they tried to discreetly make their across the room.

"Nice touch, Weasley, matches your hair perfectly." Someone shouted at them.

"You too, Potter. When's the big date?" She heard someone else call.

"Oh, shut it will you?" Ron finally gave in. "We didn't do this on purpose, it was Peeves. He's standing guard outside the entrance to the boy's bathroom on the fourth floor, if you want to know."

They eventually made it to the stairs where Hermione waited, but not without having to endure a few more taunts and jeers.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked not so kindly, when they stood in front of her.

"None of you concern, Ronald." She said with a stiff voice and walked back up the stairs, towards the boy's dormitories. "But if you must know," She said when she'd sat down on Harry's bed. "I went to see Marcus before he left." Ron gave her a glare which she pointedly ignored.

"Why?" He asked her with a slightly dark tone. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"I can be friends with whomever I want." She said and made a face of utter disbelief. "Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be friends with?"

"I never said you couldn't be friends," He responded. "I just didn't know you to two were close enough to spend time alone with each other."

"Well we are, so get used to it." She always got angry when he acted like this. If he wanted to date her why didn't he just ask, instead of getting jealous of every guy she talked to?

"How was he?" Harry asked. She knew he did it to change the subject but she didn't mind.

"He was good. He was in a bit of rush but he seemed excited to see his mum again." It was a lie but they didn't need to know that. She realise that it was going to be a common re-occurrence and she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. She had never lied to Harry and Ron before. Not like this.

"Did he say where she lived?" Harry asked.

"No." She shook her head. He never told her where he was going and she just hoped it wouldn't be anywhere dangerous. Even though he was _the_ Merlin, she still worried about him.

* * *

"Hello, Merlin. I've been waiting a long time to see you again."

Merlin recognised that voice. He hadn't heard if for over a millennia but he could never forget it. He turned around slowly so he could look out over the lake, and there, a few metres out, knee deep in the water, she stood. Looking as beautiful as the day she died.

"Freya!" He called and took of his boots. He waddled out into the lake until the water reached his waist. Finally there, he took one last big step forward and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello, Merlin." She laughed and hugged back.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." He said into her shoulder whilst silent tears made their way down his cheeks.

She run her hands up and down his back in a soothing manner and didn't try to end the hug until he was ready. They stood like that for what felt like hours. To be honest, he didn't know how long the hug lasted. It was probably one a few minutes. Finally he let go of her and took a small step back so he could look at her face. He took out the rose he had pocketed before and gave it to her with a small bow, fitting for a queen. She took the rose with one hand while the other reached out and wiped away the tears that were still present on his face.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said with his voice full of tears, tears of happiness.

"I know, Merlin. I know. But this isn't about us, Merlin. Something bigger is happening and the time for you to fulfill your destiny is finally upon us." She gave him a sad smile and drifted back so she was no longer in his embrace.

"What do you mean?" He asked and his arms felt empty without her between them. "Is Arthur coming back?" He felt a string of hope make its way into his heart.

"Arthur will be needed once again but not today," She said and he felt the hope gradually disappearing again. "But it won't be long until you are reunited with you King."

"How long?" The hope came back in full force, bigger and stronger than before, and a big smile made its way onto his face.

"You will know when the time is upon you. A vision will be seen by 'the boy who lived'."

"Harry? But he's not a seer. I would know if he was. Are you sure he's the one?" Merlin felt sceptical about the whole thing. How would Harry know when the time for Arthur's return was here?

"He is the 'Chosen one'." She answered, and Merlin could hear it in her voice that he wouldn't find out more at this point.

"And what about Morgana? She's the real reason I'm here tonight, isn't it?" He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Morgana has an important part in what is to come. Without her, your destiny will never be achieved."

"But what can she do that I can't do on my own?" Merlin asked her. He was feeling a bit irritated by her vague answers. Aithusa thought he sounded like Kilgarrah but apparently Freya had studied the art of riddles a lot more than he had.

"Typical Merlin. Always thinks he works better alone." Another voice said beside him, a familiar and slightly tilting voice. He turned his head to the left and there she was, in all her former glory, Morgana.

* * *

"Maybe we should get down to the Great Hall. It's almost dinner time and the feast it about to begin." Hermione said and Harry realised that she didn't want to talk about Marcus anymore. 'I wonder why?' He thought.

"Sure thing, Hermione," He answered instead. "But we need to clean up first. We can't go around looking like two glittering pumpkins all evening." He saw Hermione's mouth twitch a little in the corners and, disappointed by her tiny reaction, wondered what it was that had made her so distracted these last few days.

Harry and Ron cleaned up and together with Hermione, they went down to the Great Hall, where the feast was about to begin. Hermione sat down beside Ginny, one the other side of the table, and the two of them immediately bent there heads towards each other and started talking feverishly about something Harry couldn't hear.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked from his right side, with his mouth full of chicken.

"I don't know. Girl talk I guess." He shrugged.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Ron leaned over so that no one would hear.

"Yeah." Harry said excitingly.

"Marcus and I are planning another prank." Ron grinned but then took a large bite from a chicken leg.

"A prank? Here at Hogwarts? Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?" Harry was a little worried.

"Nah, no one will be able to trace it back to us." Ron sounded confident. "Do you want to know what we're going to do?"

"No," Harry said after giving it some thought. "I think I rather be surprised."

"Oh, you're definitely going to be surprised." Ron grinned manically and Harry couldn't help but feel a little scared at what was about to come.

The evening continued in the same way. Hermione talked mostly with Ginny and Harry and Ron talked a little with each other but also with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Then they all went back to the common room, where the party continued for a few more hours. It was a tired Harry, that went to bed that night.

* * *

"Morgana." Merlin greeted her with a slight nod and narrowed eyes. He felt wary about her and was on a constant guard in case she tried anything.

"My, my, Merlin. Is that how you treat an old friend?" She smirked.

"We haven't been friends for a long time, Morgana." He answered her with a cold glare.

"I know." She said smugly.

"Does anyone care to tell me what is going on?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice, and turned to face Freya again.

"She is here to help you, Merlin." Freya answered.

"Yes, you've said that. But how and why?" He was starting to get irritated by her vague answers.

"In order for Arthur to return, a sacrifice must be made." Morgana answered him, this time without any sign of a smirk.

"What do you mean?" He had his suspicions but he needed to be sure.

"I have been given a second chance to redeem my past deeds. If I help you bring Arthur back, I will be granted a peaceful rest in Avalon." She said with a calm and steady voice. Not a hint of deceit could be heard.

"But why are you here now? If Arthur isn't meant to come back for a while, why tell me this now?" He felt slightly confused.

"In order for Morgana to get her second chance, she must show she's truly sorry. Therefore she will stay with you until it is time for Arthur to come back. If she is deemed worthy, she will be allowed to sacrifice herself in order to bring The Once and Future King back." Freya told him.

"And what if she's not?" Merlin had his doubts about Morgana's true intentions.

"Then we have other candidates that are truly worthy such an honour." Freya said calmly.

"Who?" Merlin didn't feel entirely okay with this. He didn't want people to sacrifice themselves just so he could be reunited with Arthur.

"That isn't anything you need to worry about, Merlin. If they would be needed, I will let you know." Merlin just nodded. He didn't like this but it seemed he didn't have a choice.

"How will you know if Morgana is worthy?" He asked Freya.

"We will watch over her time in this world." She answered shortly.

"But if Morgana is able to come back to the world of the living, why can't Arthur?"

"Because she won't be truly alive. She will be in a state between living and dead, held alive only by magic. She will breath, sleep and eat just like every other living creature, but she won't be alive. She will be immortal. Her body will be unable to grow and change and eventually she will have to come back to the spirit world, in one way or another."

"I'm immortal. I'm held alive by magic. How is that any different?" He was curious to know and by the looks of it, so was Morgana.

"Your life has been predicted since the dawn of times. You are the exception to all the rules. You are Emrys. You are immortal." Freya stated cryptically.

"I see." It wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear. It didn't exactly explain anything. The only thing it did was create more confusion.

"The stroke of midnight is soon upon us. When the twelfth hour ends, Morgana will be able to leave with you." Freya's voice woke him up from his thoughts and he nodded once to her.

"Will I ever see you again?" He didn't want to leave her again. He had missed her so much.

"We will meet one more time, Merlin. When Arthur's time is near, we will see each other for the last time." She looked just as miserable as Merlin felt inside and he could see Morgana giving them a sad look. 'Maybe she really has changed?' Merlin thought.

All of a sudden, a great wave of power erupted from the depths of the lake and engulfed him and Morgana. It felt like he had been drenched by a cold shower but just as abruptly as it had come, it disappeared again. It left him dry but his inner core was cold. He looked over at Morgana and saw that she was no longer knee deep in the water, like Freya. Instead the water reached up to her chest and she looked nauseated. She quickly walked out of the water and onto the shore, where she sat down and heaved heavily.

"The time for me to leave is here, Merlin." Freya said.

"No, please, don't go. Not yet." He pleaded.

"I can't stay much longer." She looked away from him, but Merlin could see her eyes filling with tears. He walked over to her and grabbed her head carefully. He turned her head so she could face him and slowly inched his head closer until his lips were pressed against hers. She gave out a small gasps in surprise but then tilted her head so they could deepen their kiss.

It felt like he could do that forever, kissing her. But he could feel her fading away and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. The only evidence of her ever being there was the red rose that now floated on the surface where she had stood. He turned and walked back up to the shore where Morgana waited. He didn't say anything and she didn't remark on his tear stained cheeks.

"We should probably go back to my place. I can't return to Hogwarts until tomorrow." He said with his back against her. She didn't say anything, only watched him with sad eyes.

He took her arm and transported them into his living room, where he quickly let go and walked away to the bathroom. He changed from his wet clothes to some dry ones. When he went back out he saw Morgana standing at the same place he had left her, looking at all the things with wide eyes. Not from fear, but from curiosity.

* * *

Morgana still felt a bit nauseated when Merlin transported them away from the lake, so she didn't really notice when he let go of her arm and walked away. Instead she looked around the strange room they had landed in with wide eyes. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. She didn't know how long she stood in the same spot, not waking from her trance until she heard Merlin's voice, her green eyes meeting his blue.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any spare clothes for you." Merlin looked at her shyly. The same way he used to do when she was still the 'Lady Morgana'. She thought it weird that he wasn't angrier towards her. She would have thought he'd give more of a fight when he found out about her reason to come back.

"That's fine. We can go to the market tomorrow and get something." She said and broke their eye contact. She went over to the fireplace to look closer at the portraits atop. "You have quite a lot of paintings." She picked up one that portrayed her and Gwen. It had a label with the numbers '676-686'. She wondered what those meant.

"I have portraits of all my...friends throughout the times." He answered with a slight hitch before he said 'friends' and went to stand beside her. He sounded a bit sad. She wondered if he still felt sad about that girl in the lake. They seemed to know each other from before.

"Then why do you have one of me?" She gave him a questioning glare. He didn't meet it; he just stared at one of the portrait on the shelf, one depicturing the same girl.

"You were my friend once." He answered and took down the picture of the girl. It only had one number on it, '677'. "After Camlann, I decided to make portraits of everyone from Camelot before I forgot their faces. So I used my magic. I did the same with other...friends I got during the years." He said with the same hitch before the word 'friends'. "The rest," He indicated towards the strange portraits that seemed to be made by some weird material. "I took myself with a camera. It's a device where you can capture someone on paper without using magic or paint." He explained, probably seeing her questioning look, and placed the portrait back.

"You must have met many... _friends_ during your life." She emphasized the word 'friends' just like he had done.

"It's inevitable not to." He answered a bit sadly.

"Have you ever met someone a bit more than just a..._friend_?" She asked with a playful smirk. They weren't friends, far from it, but she still enjoyed a bit teasing. Just like she used to do to with Arthur.

"A few." He answered and she could see his blush forming. Probably because of the intent stare she gave him, 'Good.' She thought.

"I see." She said and turned her head so he couldn't see her grin. That when she noticed a picture of Arthur. He looked just like she remembered. The picture had a label with '676-686' on it.

"It never lasted. I could never commit completely because I knew I would have to change my identity soon after." Merlin sighed. "But it was a long time ago since the last one." He pointed to a picture with the label '1926-1930' on. "I put a label with the year on every picture. It's easy to forget otherwise when I knew them. The names are on the back of the pictures." She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet.

She looked at the picture and was a bit chocked at first but she realized that it did make a lot of sense. He seemed to stiffen a little, probably afraid she would say something, but when she hadn't say anything for a few minutes, he relaxed.

"Come on, let me will show you around." He said. "Well, the room we are in now is the living room. It's where I watch TV..."

"What's a..." She interrupted him.

"I will explain about that later." He said before she could ask the question. "The door to the left from the TV leads into my study; that is where I have my computer...will explain that one too later...and my desk with important paperwork. The window beside the fireplace shows the street outside, so try and don't do anything...suspicious... in front of it, in case someone looks up." She huffed indignantly so he gave her one of Gaius trademark eyebrows. She could not believe he didn't trust her to keep her magic in check. It wasn't banned anymore, she knew that much, but she didn't like all the secrecy that was still in place.

"Down the hall on the other side of the room," He turned a full 180 so they had their backs against the TV. "...Is the bathroom. The two rooms to the left of the bathroom is my bedroom, and the one closest to here, is a spare room." He turned towards her. "You will stay in there for the night. Then the stairs to the right leads down to the bottom floor."

They walked out into the hall. There was a railing on the right side on the hall, before the stairs, where you could see the big entrance hall down below. There was a beautiful pattern on the floor, depicting two dragons; one golden red and one pure white. And across the hall, there were big windows, reaching from the point on the roof directly above her, all the way down to the floor, on the wall opposite her. She could see a small but luscious garden with many different trees and bushes. She could have stood there for ages, just looking at the dragons and the garden, but Merlin walked down the stairs so Morgana followed closely after.

"This hall is where you hang up your coats and stuff. So that's the front door." He pointed to the door that faced the same wall as the bedrooms. "The door to the left of the door is a bathroom and the opening next to it leads into the kitchen." He walked over into the kitchen. "This is also where I eat when I'm alone." He said and gestured to the table with only two chairs, at the bottom of the kitchen.

Morgana looked around in a bit of awe at the kitchen. She had never seen a kitchen like this one before. The once in Camelot was always full of water vapour, strange smells and grease on almost every surface. This kitchen was spotless and had many weird things. If Merlin hadn't said so, she would never have guessed it was a kitchen.

Merlin walked out to the hall again. "That door," He pointed the wall with the big windows, behind the stairs. There was a door on the far right, which she hadn't noticed earlier. "Leads to the garden. No one can see you there, unless of course they fly over you." He made a small chuckle at his, in her opinion, very bad joke.

"This opening here," He walked over to the wall to the right of the entrance. "Leads to the dining room that is also a lounge and there is a small bar there. It's three in one." He grinned and walked into the room. It was much bigger than the living room upstairs, and the windows in the hall continued on in there so the garden was visible there as well, but they didn't reach up on the roof, like they did in the hall.

"And in here," He walked over to a door across the room."...Is the library." He opened the door so she could see.

"It's beautiful. Not at all like in Camelot where there were cobwebs everywhere." She told him, and she meant it. It wasn't as big as the other room but it had a high ceiling. There were bookshelves that reached from the floor and all the way up to the ceiling, on all the walls. And in the middle was a small round table with two chairs. She had never seen chairs like that before but they seemed very comfortable. On the ceiling was a chandelier with at least ten candles in it and some sort of glass bulb in the middle, with light inside. Just like the ones she had seen in every room they've been in so far. She didn't know what kind of magic that was, so she decided that she would ask later.

"Well, I have a little help with the cleaning." Merlin said and wiggled his fingers. She gave him a small laugh but she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with the ease he talked about his magic with her and she could see that he noticed it. They walked out into the dining room again and Morgana noticed some stairs that led down.

"What is down there?" She pointed to them.

"That is the basement which I have converted to a training room. My magic may keep me looking like I did at age twenty-six and I still have the same strength, but I have to keep training if I want to keep my skills up." He said and looked a bit shy. She gave him a once over and then nodded approvingly.

"You certainly have grown up since Camelot, Merlin, in more ways than one." She winked and walked out to the hall again.

"Where are you going?" He had a faint blush on his cheeks, which he seemed determined to ignore, and gave her a steady glare.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day." She answered and continued towards the stairs.

"Fine, let me put the room ready for you." He walked in long strides towards her and had soon walked past her and up the stairs and into the spare room. She followed quickly after and when she reached the room she heard him chant. He said "**Dæl beddstów**" and when she walked into the room, the bed was making itself.

She felt the same unease as downstairs and gave him a thoughtful look as she went to sit down on the bed. He didn't say anything and was about to walk away when she decided to stop him.

"Why did you never tell me?" She could tell by his posture that he knew exactly what she meant. He stopped in the doorway with his back to her.

"I was told not to." He said quietly.

"By who?" She was a bit irritated that he didn't want to face her.

"Gaius," He said just as quietly as before, but with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Gaius!?" She said louder. She knew Gaius had known about her dreams but she would never had dreamed that he would tell Merlin to keep her in the dark.

"...and the Great Dragon." He continued.

"What dragon?" She had only ever met Aithusa. She didn't know there was another dragon, beside the one Arthur killed.

"The one captured under Camelot. The one that broke free."

"So you're saying that you listened to an old, vengeful dragon, instead of your own conscience?" She was staring to get angry now. She heard Merlin take a deep breath before he answered.

"Yes."

"Was he the one that told you to poison me too?" She stood up, to angry to sit down any longer. He noticed so he turned around to face her.

"I didn't have a choice now did I!?" He yelled at her. "You had chosen your side! I needed to protect Camelot!"

"You could have told me I was the vessel! I didn't know until afterwards when Morgause told me!" She threw her arms up angrily. She knew he was right but that didn't make her any less angry.

"Would that really have made a difference!?" He said angrily. "It's not like I could have said, 'Oh, by the way, Morgana. You are the vessel so I need you to drink this poison so I can save Camelot'." He said in a mocking tone. "Would you really have done it? Knowing you where the vessel?" He asked a bit more calmly.

"I don't know." She stopped pacing and sat down again. "I like to think I would, but I'm not sure."

"You had already given your allegiance to Morgause. I doubt it would have made any difference." He sat down on a chair by the table next to the bed. He turned it so he could see her clearly.

"Do you know what would have made a difference?" She said and looked him straight in the eyes. "Knowing there was someone else like me. Knowing I wasn't alone." She had been so afraid when she found out about her magic. If it wasn't for Morgause, she didn't know what she would have done.

"I know and I'm sorry. I can blame the dragon and Gaius for it but the truth is...I'm a coward." He looked down at his hands. "I may be able to face big armies and scary Griffins but when it comes to myself... my magic...I'm a coward. I have spent my entire life, lying about who I am, and it's a habit that is very hard to break." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I wish I'd had the guts to tell you back then. It's my biggest regret in life and I'm sorry." 'At least he has the decency to admit he was wrong.' She thought.

She didn't say anything, she didn't know how to respond; she only nodded and started looking around the room.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for the night. It's better than that wet dress." He said and stood up. She had completely forgotten about her wet dress, she had been so engrossed in the tour of the house and now, their little fight. She knew it wouldn't be the last fight they would have over the same subject, but she was glad that it hadn't lasted longer this time. She didn't have the energy right now.

Merlin didn't wait for her to answer; instead he walked out of the room and return a few minutes later with a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy, black breeches that seemed to be in material only royals would be able to afford. She took the offered clothes and Merlin turned to leave again.

She didn't want him to leave just yet, so she reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm sorry too, Merlin. I may not be able to forgive you yet, and you are probably not ready to forgive me either, but for now, how about a truce?" She reached out her arm to him.

"Truce." He answered and took her arm.

"Before you go, Merlin, I want to ask you something." She looked into his eyes.

"Anything." He said back, not breaking the eye contact.

"Why are you so nice to me? You should hate my guts." She huffed. "I should hate _your_ guts." She broke the eye contact and looked over his shoulder instead.

"I promised Aithusa I would give you a second chance. Too not judge you beforehand." He said calmly. She didn't say anything, just turned and walked over to the table where she had put the clothes.

"Thank you." She said with her back to him.

"Goodnight, Morgana." He said and she could hear him closing the door.

"Goodnight, Merlin." She said just as the door clicked shut.

* * *

**A/N**

_**Dæl**_ _**beddstów **_= Make bed

**So, this was my longest chapter so far, over 5000 words, phew.**

**I hope you liked it and have a great week and those of you who don't have a date on valentines day (points at myself), don't feel bad and read some fanfic instead, haha =)**

**PS. I have finally gotten my mum to watch LotR and Hobbit, yay. She wasn't overly enthusiastic, haha.**


	24. The One With Morgana's Introduction

**A/N**

**Guest:** Thank you so much =) I like that she's back as well.

**White-Falcon-06: **Thank you very much, that means a lot =)

**WhistlingWolf: **It will take some time but they will reach a point where they will forgive each other eventually, one way or another. She won't attend Hogwarts, instead she will be introduced as a friend of Merlin. The teachers trust Dumbledore's judgement on that, not that he can disagree with Merlin, and the student will just have to wonder. I will try and make a fun scene with Morgana and some students in later chapters. I fear what would happen it Morgana discovered day time tv, haha. I hope you found a good fanfic =)

**Lady Flurryous: **Thank you =) Yes, but I won't tell you when or why, haha. I figured that I might as well, since she was going to be in the chapter anyway. We'll see, mohahaha. It's not a weird thing to say when it comes to my fanfic, haha =P

**Sparky199: **I've said it before so I guess it's no secret, but I do not ship Freylin. I don't want to say what I ship because that would ruin the story.

**Kristina'sMyName: **Thank you =D I update every Monday. We'll see ;). I don't way to say who I ship (both in Merlin and HP verse), because that would spoil the story. So I can't promise, either way.

**Bookybookworm: **Thank you and your welcome =)

**FateOfChaos: **Thank you and I like that to, it means I can write chapters where we get to know Merlin better. It also helps that Morgana is there. I update every Monday.

**Coolestbee: **Yay =) I like her too. Hermione can always count on Ron's jealousy. They have a few more months of peace before all hell breaks loose, I look forward to writing that.

**ILikeHotDogs: **Yeah, she's back. I wanted to make a difference to all the other who merlin/hp fics that makes her evil. It's a nice change. Dumbledore will have a little chock but he trust Merlin.

**Female whovian: **Thank you =D

**Superwholockingers: **They certainly are, haha.

**This chapter is un-beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 22 The One With Morgana's Introduction**

Harry hadn't thought about Marcus at all the previous night, not until the next day. He, Hermione and Ron was on their way to eat lunch when they saw him coming through the entrance door, accompanied with the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. She looked to be around Marcus's age and she had long black hair and pale skin. She wore a dark red tunic with black leggings and a black cardigan and she had an air about her that would suggest high status.

"Marcus, mate. You're back!" Ron walked over to them and gave Marcus a half hug, half pat.

"Hello Ron." Marcus smiled and returned the half hug, half pat.

"How was Samhain?" Hermione asked when they had caught up to Ron.

"It was...fun." Marcus answered and Harry could hear the small pause he made when he answered and by the looks of it, so did Hermione. "I met an old friend." He said and gestured for the woman to step forward. She had been busy taking in Hogwarts in awe. "This is Morgan. She has the same _talents_ as me. Morgan this is Harry, Hermione and Ron." Recognition seemed to hit her when he said their names and she shook hands with them in turn.

"So your name is Morgan and you have Old Magic? Tough break." Ron said and gave her a look that was supposed to be sympathetic. Morgan raised her eyebrow at Marcus and he gave her a shrug and mouthed 'explain later'.

"She's going to stay here with me for a while so I better show her to my chambers." Marcus held out his arm to her in an old fashioned style and said with a small incline with his head towards her, "Morgan."

"Marcus." She responded with a small curtsy and, was it a smirk? And they walked away towards the stairs.

"See you later, guys. Ron, you should come and visit tomorrow morning." Marcus said over his shoulder and gave Ron a mischievous smile which Ron returned.

"Sure thing, Marcus, see you later." Ron said back and waved. "She seems nice." Ron said when they had disappeared up the stairs.

"Yeah, she does." Harry answered in a little daze.

"I wonder if they're together, with her staying in his chambers and all." Ron said with a grin. "If they are, then well done Marcus."

Hermione didn't say anything. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She took a firm grip on the book she was holding and ran back up the stairs.

"Hermione, where are you going? You're missing lunch." Ron called after her.

"I'm sorry. I need to check something." She called back and then she was gone.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Ron said and headed to the Great Hall, Harry following after.

* * *

Merlin led Morgana to his chambers on the second floor. They had stayed true to their truce the night before and hadn't argued once. They had went to a shopping mall and got some new clothes for Morgana and then decided to leave directly for Hogwarts. The only things they had talked about were old and happy memories from Camelot. Like the time Arthur got stuck in his chamber potty and the time when Gwen sewed Morgana's dress on her own sleeve which led to her walking around with Morgana's dress in tow, all the way to the laundry room.

"This is it." Merlin said when they arrived outside the portrait, hiding the door to his chambers.

"Who's that on the portrait?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. "He reminds me of you. You know, when you're Emrys." She finished with a shrug.

"I have no idea, but I thought the same thing when I first saw it. But to me, that is my Dragoon disguise." He said and opened the door.

"Dragoon?" Morgana asked while walking through the hole.

"You remember when you tried to make Arthur give up his claim to the throne, by exposing his and Gwen's relationship to Uther?" He asked without a hint of anger in his voice. He had long since forgiven her for that. Nothing bad had happened so there was no reason to hold a grudge for it.

"Yes." She looked at him to continue.

"Well, do you remember the old man that took the blame for the poultice you planted under Arthur's pillow?" He stared at her until recognition hit her.

"That was you? That was Emrys." She said and he could see the amusement behind her eyes.

"I told Arthur my name was Dragoon the Great. The best I could come up with in such a short time." He chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me when I went to your hovel." He said and walked away to his bedroom with a bag containing Morgana's new clothes.

"In my defence, it had been a few years since the first incident and I was a bit shaken when you all of a sudden stumbled into my hovel like that." She answered and followed after.

"This is the bedroom." He said when she had entered the room. "There's only one bed so I will sleep on the couch next door for now. I will talk with the Headmaster and see if we can fix another bed or if you prefer, get you your own chamber. What do you say?"

"This will be fine for now." She said and walked over to the bed. "It's just like the beds in Camelot." She touched the drapes hanging down from the posters. "I don't want to be alone just yet." She said a little shyly but quickly regained her composure. "Where's Aithusa?"

"She's probably with Mrs Norris." He chuckled and sat down at the table.

"Who?"

"The caretaker's cat. They seem to have hit it off. I have no idea how, since she just a regular cat, but you now Aithusa." He said and rubbed his hands together in awkwardness. "How about some lunch? I'm starving. I'm sure she will show up soon, and later we can go and see the Headmaster about the bed." He jumped down from the table and walked out to the living room without waiting for an answer. He snapped his fingers and within seconds a house elf appeared.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes when Merlin had appeared this morning. She had read the first entries in the diary the night before, and though she hadn't seen any pictures of the people in the diary yet, Merlin's descriptions were very detailed. So when she had seen the woman he was with and he told them her name was Morgan, she was positive she was one and the same, but she had to be sure. She made her way back to the common room, which fortunately was empty, and sat down in one of the armchairs. She opened the diary, which she had carried with her the whole day, and began reading the first entries again.

**_My adventures in Camelot_**

_Dear Mother,_

_Will gave me this book for my birthday earlier this summer and since I haven't found a good use for it yet, I decided to write down everything that happens to me in Camelot, so you can read about it later. _

_I'm halfway there now; I could see the tip of the castle just as the sun set. It looks like it will be big, bigger than anything I've ever seen before. I fear that I will feel like an outsider when I get there. I hope Gaius is as nice as you've said._

_It's getting late, I should sleep._

**_Day one _**

_Dear Mother,_

_My first day in Camelot was nothing like I had imagined. The market place was bustling with people and there were so many smells in the air, most of which I had never experienced before._

_As I made my way to the court yard, I came across a crowd of people. I couldn't see what they were looking at so I pushed through until I stood at the front. I wish I hadn't. There was an execution going on, a man named Thomas Collins. He was accused of using magic. I knew magic was outlawed in Camelot but I have never really understood the implications of it. Until now that is._

_His mother was devastated and she cursed the King, Uther Pendragon. She told him, 'a son for a son' and then disappeared in a whirlwind before the guards could catch her. I quickly dispersed together with the rest of the crowd, afraid to be in the sight of the King's anger. _

_I eventually found Gaius chambers and actually ended up saving his life. But to be honest, he probably wouldn't had needed saving if I hadn't surprised him in the first place. He made me his apprentice until I find another job._

_Camelot is beautiful. I have never seen a place like this before._

**_Day five_**

_Dear Mother,_

_I had a run in with a big prat, which turned out to be the crown Prince, Arthur. I have never met someone as self-assured and big-headed as him before. He was mean to his servant so I decided to intervene. He threw me in the dungeons for it, but Gaius came and released me the next morning. I heard a voice while I was stuck there. It said my name over and over. I don't now who or what it was._

_ It turned out that the deal Gaius made to get me released was to put me in the stocks. It wasn't nice to be pelted with fruit but I met one of the nicest girls there. Her name is Guinevere or Gwen as she prefers to be called. She's maidservant to the King's ward, Lady Morgana. Her father is the blacksmith so she knows her way with armour. I will have to remember that._

_As a coincident, I actually sort of pretended to be her later the same day, when I was delivering a potion to Lady Morgana. She was behind the screen and didn't see me so she thought I was Gwen. I successfully made an imitation and escaped unnoticed. Of course, Gwen saw me and we had a good laugh about it later._

_The next day, I sort of started a fight with Arthur, the Prince. He goaded me into it and I shouldn't have baited but you know me; I can't let bullies get away. I used my magic to help me but he struck me with a broom on the back, when my attention was diverted. It hurt quite badly so Gaius had to put a salve on it. I guess it has its perks living with the Court Physician._

_There was a big banquette the following evening, in honour of twenty years of peace and prosperity. Which I think is a big hypocrisy. It hasn't been any peace for us with magic. But that was when I saw her for the first time, the Lady Morgana. She's really beautiful and I understand why she's considered the prettiest woman in the Kingdom. I'm ashamed to say that I gaped a little at the sight of her._

_But you can't believe what happened next. King Uther had invited the famous singer, Lady Helen, but she had been replaced. The mother of the man executed a few days ago, Mary Collins, had taken on Lady Helens appearance and decided to kill, Prince Arthur. She put everybody to sleep with her song but I managed to stay awake and thwart her plan. I even saved the Prince from being stabbed with a knife after the spell was broken. But what do I get for that? The King awarded me by employing me as Prince Prat's manservant. How is that an award? Gaius says I will learn to appreciate it but I'm not so sure._

**_...night_**

_I've just found out who the voice belong to. It turns out there's a dragon locked up under the castle. He told me it was my destiny to, together with Arthur, unite the lands of Albion and bring peace and magic back to the land. Well, we'll see about that. But I do think I will enjoy my stay here in Camelot after all._

**_Day seven_**

_Dear Mother,_

_Gaius saw me writing in this and when I told him it was for you, he suggested that I'd describe the people I've met here._

_Well, you know how Gaius looks like. He has long white hair and wears robes in different colours, just like you told me. His face is wrinkled and he needs some sort of glass-bows thingy, in front of his eyes when he reads. I have never seen anything like it but he says it makes it easier for him to see._

_King Uther looks just like you'd imagine a King would look like. He has short gray hair and a scar that reaches from his eye up to his hairline. He looks very intimidating and strong. I've heard he's a skilled fighter but have yet to see him fight._

_Prince Arthur on the other hand is completely different. He has blond hair for starters, and it's sort of in Will's length. He smiles a lot when he's not with his father and he's very strong looking. He's not intimidating as king Uther, but you better watch out for his sword arm. He's a good swordsman, which I have experienced firsthand. I've only worked for him two days and he already makes me help during practice, and by help I mean, he uses me as a punching bag with a shield. He's still self-assured and pratish, but he's improving little by little. Maybe he'll be a decent human being by the time he's crowned King._

_Gwen is very beautiful, we've become good friends. She has beautiful dark brown hair that matches her tanned skin perfectly. And she's very nice but has a tendency to ramble when she's nervous. It's quite funny to watch. You don't want to get on her bad side, for she's very good at making you feel small when she yells at you._

_Lady Morgana is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, which I think I've mentioned before. But don't worry mother, I won't try anything. I know out statutes makes it impossible, not that I think she'd be interested in me. She has long dark wavy hair and pale skin like me. Her eyes have an emerald green colour and she holds her head high but without seeming proud, like Arthur does. She always seems to try and stick up for the little people, even those accused of magic, but it does little good when it comes to Uther._

_I guess that's all for now. I haven't had the chance to really get to know anyone else yet. I suppose that will change now that I work for Arthur._

**_Day twelve_**

_Dear Mother,_

_There was a tournament for the Knight in Camelot last week. One of them was named Sir Valiant and he..._

Hermione closed the book with a soft thud. She had found was she was looking for. The description for Lady Morgana matched Merlin's friend, Morgan. She didn't know how but she was certain that they were one and the same.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana made their way to the third floor where the gargoyle to the Headmasters office was. Aithusa had showed up shortly after they'd eaten lunch and she and Morgana had had a heartfelt reunion. They had decided that it was best for Morgana to follow Merlin and meet with Dumbledore, so he could meet her first hand.

As usual, the gargoyle moved without a password and Merlin indicated for Morgana to step onto the first step before it rose to high up. Soon they were outside the door, which Merlin opened without knocking, and they walked in. Dumbledore stood by a large stone bowl, holding his wand up to his temple and drawing out a shimmering white substance, which he released into the bowl. When he heard the door shut close, he looked up at them.

"Is that for tomorrow's lesson?" Merlin asked him and walked over to the bowl.

"Ah, yes. I was just about to go through it myself first. Is there a problem?" He looked over to where Morgana still stood at the door.

"This is my friend, Morgana." Merlin indicated for her to come over where they stood.

"A pleasure to meet you, Morgana." Dumbledore said and took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Morgana gave him one of her 'council' smiles, the ones that she used around King Uther's court.

"I'm sure you've noticed that I went away yesterday." Dumbledore gave a nod in response. "It was because of her. She's a very old friend of mine, from Camelot to be precise. I'm sure you know her better as Morgan Le Fay." Merlin saw realisation dawn upon Dumbledore's face before he quickly schooled is face again.

"How is that possible?" Dumbledore asked chocked.

"It's a long story and I will explain it to you later, but just know that she means no harm. You can trust me on that." He levelled Dumbledore with a look.

"Then why are you here now?" Dumbledore seemed a bit wary about her. Merlin knew that Dumbledore trusted his judgement but it's hard to change something that's been ingrained into your head your entire life. Morgana is known as the villain in the Magical community, and that won't change anytime soon.

"We actually came because we need another bed in my chambers. She'll be staying with me and the sofa isn't that comfortable." Merlin said with a sheepish expression and Dumbledore actually laughed a little at that.

"Another bed? Well, Merlin, you know you didn't have to come to me for that. You could've told one of the house elves." He spoke to him like he was one of his students, but Merlin didn't care right now.

"I know, but I wanted you to meet Morgana before you heard about her from another source." Merlin told him. "I guess that was all." He said and made a move towards the door. "I will come and see you in a few days and explain everything." He and Morgana walked over to the door again but Merlin stopped before they'd opened it. "How's it going with Harry, by the way?"

"I will show him two memories tomorrow. One will be mine, from the time I met young Tom Riddle for the first time." He smiled at Merlin.

"How many do you have left before you tell him about the Horcruxes?" Merlin asked him.

"I have a few more memories I want to show him, but one will be hard to get. So I'm afraid it may take a few more weeks until our next lesson."

"Is it the same memory we talked about before? The one from Professor Slughorn?" Dumbledore nodded in response. "Let me know when you've retrieved it. I would like to see it for myself." Merlin opened the door and began walking outside with Morgana after, when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face the Headmaster again.

"Is there a problem, Merlin?" Dumbledore asked when he noticed the Warlock suddenly stopping.

"It's just... It's Professor Snape, Professor." Merlin began. "I talked with him a few weeks ago and he didn't believe us. He didn't believe you were telling the truth. I know why you wanted to tell him but it's doing little good when he doesn't believe it." He sighed.

"Then you will have to convince him." Dumbledore said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I suppose." Merlin said a bit deflated and turned to walk out again. "Goodbye, Headmaster." He said as the door closed.

* * *

"What did you think of him? Does the translation spell still work?" Merlin asked Morgana when they've climbed down the stairs and onto the third floor. She had let Merlin do the talking with the Headmaster but she had a few questions she wanted to ask him.

"He seems like a nice old man, and the spell works perfectly, but what I want to know is what those memories you kept talking about are? And who is Professor Snape?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Professor Snape is a teacher here at Hogwarts and he's also a double agent for Dumbledore. He's a former Deatheater," He clarified when he noticed Morgana's slightly confused look. "And he's spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore. So Dumbledore asked me a few weeks ago that we tell him who I really am, because it would help me later when Dumbledore's not around anymore, to have someone else on my side. But...he doesn't believe I am who I say I am." He grimaced.

"So you have to convince him you are who you say you are?" Morgana asked.

"Yes." Merlin nodded in agreement.

"What about the memories?" Morgana was more curious to know the meaning with those.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do. I came across the spell during my time with Morgause." She answered him, a little confused by the question.

"Well, you know who Lord Voldemort is." He said a little more urgently.

"Yes, he's the reason I'm here right now, but," She stopped him before he could talk. "I don't know any details, as I told you this morning, Merlin." She scolded him. He was behaving like she couldn't do anything on her own sometimes. Of course, it had only been two days. She decided that she would try and change that. It would be very irritating to be around him otherwise.

"He has created Horcruxes to make himself immortal. The problem is that we don't know how many there are. That is why Dumbledore has tried to get a memory from one of the Professors here. We believe he is the key to discovering exactly how many there are. The thing is that, he doesn't want to give up the memory." Merlin told her. He seemed a bit down about it.

"Why are you showing these memories to the boy...Harry was it?" She was curious. What was so special about the boy with the glass-bow thingy, or glasses, Merlin had told her they were called?

"He's the chosen one." Merlin said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means he's prophecies to take down the Dark Lord. That is why we need to help him in any way we can."

"Then why don't you tell him who you truly are?" She asked with a hint of humour in her voice that went completely unnoticed by Merlin.

Merlin stopped abruptly which forced her to stop as well.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." He said a bit put off and started to walk with long strides past her and continuing forward to the stair cases.

"Don't be like that, Merlin. It was just a harmless question." She called after him, but she could barely contain her smirk. Oh, how she loved to tease people, and with Arthur still in Avalon, she had to settle for Merlin. He didn't respond and soon she was left alone on the third floor corridor, that's when she realised she didn't know the way back to their chambers.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just to clarify one thing. Morgana and Merlin has cast a translation spell on her that makes it possible for her to understand others and for them to understand her. She hears them in their original dialect but she will be able to understand the words. When she speaks, she thinks in Old English but the words comes out in New English so she will learn from it. Eventually she will be able to speak without the spell. When she and Merlin speaks alone the spell gets inactive and they speak in Old English. Others that walks by won't understand them because the spell doesn't activate until Morgana actively engages in a conversation, either by talking or listening. Since Merlin has lived through the changes of the English language, he is able to speak in every dialect and probably have a bit of an accent because of it. I might add that in the story in the future. Old English especially, is something he can talk fluently because that's the dialect he grew up with.**

**When I say Old English I mean the dialect they spoke during the middle ages and not the language of the Old Religion. They just happened to use Old English for the spells in the TV-series. In this fic, the spells are not in the same Old English they talked with back then even though I write them in it, do you understand? Pretend that the spells are written in another language completely.**

**So, who is going to watch the Oscars next Sunday (Or Sunday night-Monday morning which it will be here)? I'm going to sit up all night and watch, and cross my fingers that the Imitation game will get many awards.**

**_PS. Till alla svenska läsare. SVT kommer att sända Oscarsgalan live på under 'Live' rubriken. Jag har för mig att sändningen börjar kl:01:00 på måndag den 23:e februari och slutar nån gång på morgonen runt 06:00-07:00 tiden. Det går bara att titta på den om man är i Sverige. Om du har en SmartTV så kan du få fram sidan på webb-browser appen, och på så sätt titta på galan på TV:en. Jag vet inte om det fungerar med alla SmartTV apparater men det går iallafall med Philips._**

**Have a great week =)**


	25. The One With the Goblin Incident

**A/N**

**Lady Flurryous:** We'll see ;). The following chapter will take place over one week so I haven 't started writing other peoples reaction to Morgana yet. I love writing parts where they bicker. I have noticed that it has become something of a recurrence that I write over 4000 words. We'll see if I can keep it up =)

**WhistlingWolf: **Thank you =)

**FateOfChaos: **The following chapter will take place over one week but after that I will write about how Morgana is dealing with her time at Hogwarts. I hope you'll like it.

**Triquetra123: **I'm glad you understand my reasoning =)

**IlikeHotDogs: **It sure does =)

**Bookybookworm: **He might find her slightly attractive =P. The prank may be a bit immature, but I'm like that. I have a very immature humour sometimes. I blame my mum. Thank you so so much =)

**Female whovian: **I like writing their banter sections =). I can't tell you if they will be together, I think that would ruin the story. There's a lot of possibilities and I want to leave them all open as long as I can. (Of course I know how I want it to end but if the story progress in a different direction then it may change.)

**Guest: **Arhtur will come but it will take some time. Be patient =)

**Not Beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 23 The One With the Goblin Incident**

Merlin walked aimlessly around the castle, a little irritated by Morgana's question. He had told her he didn't want the others to know yet, why did she have to be so stubborn? He didn't look where he walked and soon he found himself on the seventh floor, outside the Room of Requirement. He figured he might as well create Gaius chambers again but was interrupted by someone calling after him.

"Marcus!" It was Hermione that called after him.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Don't you have a lesson now?" He asked puzzled.

"I needed to talk to you." Hermione said when she had caught up to him.

"I'm guessing it's important, since you're skipping class." He said

"Yes, it is." She confirmed with a nod.

"Then we should probably go somewhere private." He said with a furrowed brow before he started pacing in front of the wall three times. On the third lap, a wooden door appeared. He opened the door and indicated for Hermione to walk in.

"Where are we?" Hermione said breathlessly as she took in the room. Just like last time he was in here, it was cluttered with potion bottles and books. This time, there was two plates of food on the table as well, looking very inviting.

"This is how my chambers looked in Camelot, when I was living with the court physician. Unfortunately, most books and potions are just empty copies." He said and sat down at the table, Hermione following his example soon after.

"What do you mean by empty copies? We have used this room before and every book that has been in here has been real." She asked perplexed.

"That's because those books still existed. Most of these books were destroyed long ago. They are only here because that's how I remember it. You see that there are empty spaces in the bookshelves?" He pointed to the shelf behind her. She turned around and looked and then nodded in confirmation. "That's because I don't remember the books that stood there, and most of the other books, I only remember the backside of. If I were to open one of them..." He stood up and walked over to the shelf. He took one of the books and put it in front of Hermione, who opened it.

"It's blank!" She said as she flipped through the book. Page after page was empty, even the front.

"See? But if I were to open one of these." He took one of the books on the workbench and gave to Hermione. She opened it and there were some empty pages but most were filled with text. "This one isn't completely empty because I looked through it so many times, I remember most of it." He said and took the books back.

"So, you can't look through these books and learn something new, because everything that's in these books, you already know?" She asked. "That sounds annoying." She gave a half chuckle.

"Yes, but that's just how it is." He shrugged. "I managed to retrieve most of these books when Gaius died, but the rest was destroyed when Camelot fell." He said a little sadly and sat down at the table again.

"Then why do you conjure up this room then?" Hermione said with curiosity.

"Because it's home." He sighed and he could see that Hermione understood. "That door over there..." He inclined his head to the door up the stairs. "That was my room. My bed and everything I remember is in there, because I spent so much time there, it's edged into my memories." He smiled. "You can eat the food, by the way. It's fresh." He said when he noticed Hermione glancing at the plate in front of her with hungry eyes.

"Well, I am a bit hungry." She said and took up a piece of bread. "I missed lunch earlier." She dipped the bread into the vegetable stew on the plate. "Hmm, this tastes amazing." She said and licked her lips appraisingly. "What is it?"

"It's a stew Gaius used to make for me when I'd done something extra well." He answered and started digging in himself. "But we're not here to talk about food are we?" He levelled her with a look.

"No," Hermione swallowed and put down the half-eaten bread. "I want to ask you about your friend, Morgan."

"I see." His lips twitched a little in the corners. He knew Hermione would figure it out fast now that she had the diary.

"She's Morgana, isn't she?" Hermione asked with determination.

"Yes, she is." Merlin nodded.

"Why? Isn't she supposed to be...evil?" She said the last bit quietly; like she was afraid Morgana would hear her.

"She is, yes, but not anymore. At least I hope not." He grimaced. "It's a long story," He sighed. "But I've been told by the Lady of the Lake, the guardian of Avalon, that Morgana is needed for Arthur to rise again. And...she is supposedly regretting her actions in Camelot, and this is her chance to make it up to me and the Old Religion."

"But you don't trust her?" Hermione stated.

"No..." He shook his head. "No, I do not. At least not yet. We have reached an understanding and I don't think she will try anything, but centuries of mistrust don't go away over a night."

"Does she know that I know who you are?" She asked him.

"Yes. I told her before we came here. Gave her a crash-course in all things Hogwarts." He chuckled. "So you don't have to worry about keeping quiet around her." He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave a half-hearted one back.

"So, the ones that know about you is me, Morgana, Snape and...Dumbledore?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Why does Dumbledore know... I mean, how does he know?" She said shyly. "Not to pry or anything, I'm...I'm just curious." She took up her spoon and twirled it in her fingers.

"Dumbledore found out the day Harry came to the Burrow. He had figured out that I was lying about my druid heritage and my name, so I had no other choice then to tell him the truth."

"And Snape?" She said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell him, but I can't tell you why, not yet." She didn't answer and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you give me the diary?" She looked up at him but quickly diverted her eyes again when he met her gaze. "Not that I'm not grateful, I'm just confused."

"I gave you the diary so that you could get to know the real me. I could tell you everything myself but that would take a long time and I'm not sure I'd remember it all." He said and scrapped some stew on a piece of bread.

"How come you trust me like that? We've only known each other for a few months, and the first months you spent mostly with Ron" Hermione furrowed her brow and finally met his eyes again. "I could have told Ron and Harry everything."

"I know you wouldn't." He stared into her eyes with a steady gaze. "I've been looking over Harry, and as an extension, you and Ron, ever since you started Hogwarts. I know that you are trustworthy and loyal and would never betray anyone you hold dear." He reached over and placed his right hand over her left. "I trust you, Hermione, with my life. Not because you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts or because you have Old Magic. I trust you because of whom you are and who you will become." He let go of her hand leaned back on the bench a little.

"Thank you." That was all she said but he could see how moved she was, by the tears that threatened to break free. They sat in silence for a while, neither able to say anything more.

"So Arthur will come back?" Hermione was the first to break the silence. She picked up the bread again and took a bite.

"That's what I've been told, but it won't happen for a while." Merlin nodded in response. "Do you like the diary?" He asked and took another spoon of the stew.

"It's amazing." She said with a longing expression. "I've only read a few entries so far, up to when that Knight Valiant came to Camelot, but I can't believe you endured so much in only a few days. I mean, an execution," She had a look of distaste when she said it. "A vengeful witch... and a dragon. All in less than a week."

"Well, that's Camelot for you." He chuckled. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you come across something you don't understand."

"I will." She smiled.

They spent a few hours in the room, talking about Camelot and Arthur, until it was time for Hermione to get back to the Gryffindor Tower before curfew.

* * *

Morgana was left alone on the third floor, without any idea how to get back to Merlin's chambers. She wasn't even sure which floor it was on, what with the moving staircases and everything.

Somehow she made it to the first floor, just by the entrance, and that was where she met the two boys from earlier, Harry and Ron, if she remembered correctly, but she had no idea who was who.

"Morgan was it?" The red-headed one asked her.

"Yes, Morgan it is." She gave a half-hearted smile to them, not feeling particularly happy at the moment.

"Is something wrong?" The other boy asked. "You seem lost." He seemed thoroughly concerned for her.

"Well, me and...Marcus," It felt weird saying Merlin's other name. It didn't sit well with her. "Had a bit of a falling out, my fault probably, I said something mean. It wasn't until he walked away that I realise I don't know my way back to our chambers."

"We know the way, we can take you there." The red-headed one said eagerly.

"That would be most welcome, thank you." She smiled genuinely this time.

"So, how do you and Marcus know each other?" The black haired one asked when they started walking upstairs.

"Oh, we got to know each other when he went to live with his uncle, Gaius." She and Merlin had rehearsed their background story earlier the same day, Merlin stating that the people he surrounded himself with now, liked to ask questions. It seemed he was right for a change.

"So you are a Warlock as well?" The red-headed asked.

"No, only men are called Warlocks. Technically, I'm a Witch, but I prefer Sorceress." She didn't want to be associated as a Witch anymore. Merlin had told her that the sorceresses of today were called witches, but she only associated that word with her evil ways. She was turning a new leaf so her Witch days were behind her.

"Are you as powerful as he is?" The black haired asked.

"We are equals in many ways, but he is better at instinctual magic." She answered truthfully. She had been more knowledgeable in spells, but she suspected that Merlin was the better one now. He had after all had a long time to practise his skills. "I didn't come into my powers until my late teens, so I need to work harder to access my magic then he does."

"Do you have the New Magic as well, like Marcus?" The same boy asked.

"New Magic? Do you mean the Wand Magic?" She couldn't help but laugh a little at that. She was a High Priestess of the Triple Goddess, there is no way she would be associated with this weaker form of magic that existed today. "No, my magic is purely from the Old Religion." She felt liberated at being able to talk so freely about magic, a bit different than her earlier life.

"So you don't react when you come across Dark New Magic?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She had no idea what he was implying.

"Well, it's just that there's this guy, he's in our year but in Slytherin. Earlier this summer, when we were buying school supplies, Marcus..." He began but was soon interrupted by the other boy.

"Don't Harry." The red-headed said, which she supposed was Ron, if he called the other one Harry.

"Why!? Why can't I ask her that?" Harry raised his voice, clearly irritated.

"You can't go around and implying Malfoy is a...Deatheater," Ron whispered the last word. "To everyone you meet."

"I'm not implying anything, Ron. I just wanted to ask a question, and it's not like anyone believes me, so what's the harm!?" Harry almost yelled at the end. Ron didn't respond and both boys now looked sour. Morgana had no idea what was going on but she made a mental note to ask Merlin about it later.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, until they reached the familiar portrait. Merlin had given her the password, so she opened the door and made to walk in.

"Thank you for showing me the way, I really appreciate it." She smiled at them and watched them walk away, still not talking to each other.

Morgana walked over to the bedroom and she was a bit surprised when she entered, because there were now two beds, instead of just one. 'That was quick.' She thought. She sat down in front of the desk, where Merlin had placed a mirror earlier. He said he had saved it from Camelot, and knowing that she liked to sit down and do her hair, he had taken it with him from the house so she could sit by the desk instead of in the bathroom, which she wasn't entirely comfortable using yet.

So she sat down and started brushing her long black hair. She had decided that she didn't want to let it get as bad as it had been when she lived alone in her hovel. She was a Lady and that was how she wanted to be seen.

When she had brushed her hair, she opened the bag Merlin had brought with them, containing all her new clothes. He had gone out and bought them himself this morning, while she learned how to use the TV, she wish she could have brought the TV with her to Hogwarts.

The clothes were different but she liked them. They were much more comfortable than her old rags, and it felt nice being able to use breeches freely, not that these – leggings – Merlin had said they were called, was anything like any breeches she had used before, but she liked them. She decided that she would try everything on, while she waited for Merlin to come back.

* * *

Merlin said goodbye to Hermione and then walked down to the second floor and his own chambers. He climbed in and was greeted by a very angry sorceress, when he had made his way to the living room.

"Where have you been, Merlin? I've been waiting for hours." She was fuming.

"I needed to cool off, so I walked around the castle a little." He didn't want to tell her about his and Hermione's conversation. He had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"You left me alone with no idea how to come back." She said, aghast by his words.

"Well, you're here now." He shrugged and locked himself in the bathroom.

"That's not the point, _Mer_lin, and you know it." He could hear her standing just outside the door so he opened the faucet and tried do drown out her voice.

She said more things that he, successfully, didn't hear. But he knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom all night so he pushed the door open, surprised to find the hall empty, and walked over to the bedroom were he found her.

"I know you're angry, Morgana, but you started it." He told her while putting his used clothes in the wardrobe, fully intending to use them again the next day. She didn't answer him. "So you're giving me the silent treatment now, how mature." He mocked her. He knew he shouldn't but it was fun and he needed it.

Neither said anything while getting ready for bed, and when Morgana cast a silent spell to blow out the last candle, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Fine, I'm sorry Morgana. I didn't mean to leave you stranded when you don't know your way around yet." He started and when she didn't respond he continued. "How did you get back anyway?" He lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I met those two boys from earlier, Harry and Ron. They helped me back." She said bitterly.

"That was nice of them." Merlin said quietly.

"Yes, it was. It feels good to know at least someone still have chivalry in them." She still sounded bitter, but it wasn't as noticeable as before. "The boy, Harry, said something weird though." She continued.

"He did?" Merlin asked, curious to know what Harry had said.

"He started asking me about Dark New Magic and a boy named Malfoy, but the other one, Ron, interrupted him before he could finish. Do you know what they were talking about?" The bitterness was completely gone now, replaced by curiosity.

"Harry believes the boy, Malfoy, is a Deatheater. I have done a bit of research into it, and unfortunately, it's true." He sighed.

"How do you know?" She said quietly, realising the seriousness in the situation. Merlin had explained about the Deatheaters the same morning, while giving her a crash course in today's society.

"Every time I make eye contact with him, my magic begins to uproar. The first time it happened, I almost snapped and did something very bad to him. I asked Aithusa about it and she said it's because he's tainted with Dark Magic. When Harry told me his theory, I didn't want to believe he truly was a Deatheater, but I and Aithusa have been keeping an eye on him, here at Hogwarts, and unfortunately we were able to confirm it. Aithusa saw his mark one day when she snuck into the Slytherin common room." He finished with a big sigh.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know yet. I will continue to keep my eye on him and I have talked to Dumbledore about it, but he seem to want it take its course. He has something planned that he won't tell me."

"I think you will figure something out soon. You always seem to work best under pressure." She said while suppressing a yawn. "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, Morgana." He lay awake for a while longer, thinking. He could hear Morgana's soft snores after a while and soon, he too, succumbed to sleep. But it wasn't a restful sleep.

He dreamed about Arthur on Camlann, but just as Mordred was about to give the killing blow, Arthur was replaced by Harry and Mordred by Malfoy. And instead of swords, they had wands and soon they were duelling. Malfoy yelled a spell but when it hit the target, it wasn't longer Harry but himself. He crumpled on the ground and saw Snape standing over him, glowering. He tried to get up but the ground disappeared under him and he was tramping water, trying to reach a nearby log, but the beaver that had felled it, swatted his hands away, saying that it was his log and that he should leave it alone. All of a sudden, a big eagle like bird swooped down and picked him up. It flew him to its nest, demanding Merlin to babysit its newborn chicks, while it went to get some food. Merlin ended up living in the nest while the chicks grew up, and one of them offered to fly him home on its back. They ended up flying around the world together, until he fell of when they had to dodge an airplane. Merlin woke with a startle, right before he hit the ground.

* * *

As planned, Ron came to Merlin's chambers the next morning. Harry and Hermione came to, but they decided to give Morgana a tour of the grounds since it was Saturday and they had the day off, Harry's lesson wasn't until the evening.

"So, how are we doing this?" Ron asked when they were alone.

"We need to make sure it can't be traced back to us." Merlin answered while putting on his working boots. He was working for Hagrid today so Ron would come with him.

"Are we doing it to everyone or just a few?" They walked through the door and headed towards the stairs.

"It would be mean to do it to everyone, so I suggest we only target the ones that deserve it." Merlin answered.

"Who do you have in mind?" Ron grinned.

"Oh, I have my suggestions." Merlin returned the grin. He knew exactly who he wanted to target.

They couldn't openly plan the prank while Hagrid was around, but they had all the details down. They only needed to come up with the perfect opportunity, and as luck would have it, the opportunity arouse that very evening, at dinner.

When Merlin had finished at Hagrid's; he had to collect some Bundimuns, a greenish, many-eyed fungus with a capability to spit acid, for next week's classes; he went to take his OWLs and NEWTs in Herbology. Professor Sprout had managed to schedule the test before dinner, so when he was finished, he met up with Ron again who had been assigned to make the preparations for the prank.

They found Harry, Hermione and Morgana in the great hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table, so Merlin and Ron sat down beside them. Merlin sat with them when there wasn't a big feast or something important going on, where he needed to sit among the teachers.

* * *

"Why do you two look so smug?" Morgana asked them when they sat down. Hermione had been a bit sceptic to her at first, knowing who she really was, but she had grown to like her during their stroll today.

"Nothing." They answered in chorus and started laughing when they saw each other's expression.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Hermione said with a grimace. "They acted the same way when they pranked Fleur this summer." She explained. "I had to watch them do it almost once a week, so I recognise the signs." She continued. "Why do you have to do it here at Hogwarts? Weren't you satisfied when you made Fleur grow two heads?" She sighed.

"They actually did that?" Morgana asked aghast.

"Well, Fleur wasn't so perfect either." Harry chirped in. "She made them unable to speak for a whole day. The only sounds from them were neighing."

"That sounds like the time when the Goblin made Arthur grow donkey ears and he could only bray." Morgana laughed at the memory and Merlin smiled back. He didn't seem as upset with talking about Arthur when it was with Morgana. Hermione liked that, he needed someone to talk with.

"Well, what I remember most from that time were you, Gwen and Uth...erhm...Arthur's father, farting in front of everyone." He grinned at her.

"Well, we don't need to talk about that anymore." Morgana said a bit put off.

"It was hilarious, and I would probably have found it funny at the time if I hadn't tried to find a way to save Gaius from being possessed by the Goblin." He continued to smile at Morgana, who didn't seem to like it one bit.

"I didn't know Goblin's could possess people." Ron said, breaking the growing tension between them.

"It wasn't a regular Goblin. This one was more primitive, an ancestor to today's ones." Merlin answered. "I found it in an old abandoned cage and accidentally opened it."

"You released the Goblin?" Morgana gasped in mock horror. "I knew you weren't as perfect as everyone seems to think." She smirked.

"Well, the point is that everything worked out in the end and the Goblin is back in its cage." Merlin levelled her with a look that said he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fine." Morgana rolled her eyes and popped a grape into her mouth.

"But what's this prank you're planning?" Harry asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know." Ron said and smiled. They had been a bit grumpy when they came back to the common room the day before, but she had made them talk it out.

"I didn't, but I have a feeling I should be prepared." Harry furrowed his brow. He seemed genuinely worried.

"You will find out soon." Merlin said and looked over at the Slytherin table, grinning.

The others followed his line of sight and saw that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to feel uncomfortable. Goyle grimaced heavily in pain and it didn't take long before he stood up and ran away from the table. While he ran away, everyone nearby started laughing, because he had started to fart, and with each fart he groaned in pain.

"Speaking of the Goblin incident." Merlin said in between laughs.

When Goyle had disappeared from the Great Hall, Crabbe stood up as well. He had tried to keep a straight face but when he too started farting, he walked as quickly as he could out of the hall, but not before he farted so loud you could hear that it wasn't purely gases.

Merlin and Ron were laughing like maniacs, together with the rest of the students, all the way through dinner, and wasn't able to stop until the dinner was over. Unfortunately they came across both Crabbe and Goyle, when they were walking with Harry to Dumbledore's office. They walked past a bathroom on the third floor, which, if the sounds were anything to go on, were occupied by them both. They started to laugh again and didn't stop until they fell asleep in their respective beds, later that night.

* * *

**A/N**

**I got really annoyed when I watched the Oscars last night. There were four women commenting on the show in the breaks. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that they kept dissing Benedict Cumberbatch. Some of them said that they found him untrustworthy and that he was up to something etc. It really pissed me of because they didn't do that to other actors/actresses. Anyhow, it was a great show even if the results wasn't what I had hoped for (I won't say any specifics if there are someone who hasn't seen it and want to see it later).**

**Have a great week =)**


	26. The One With the Rat

**A/N**

**Lady Flurryous:** I didn't think about that aspect but I think it would be more awkward for Morgana to enter a store wearing her rags, haha. I'm glad you liked the prank =). I will see what i can do about that ;). I'm not sure how much I want to change the whole Malfoy aspect. Maybe a few things but not the whole 'evil-tries do kill Dumbledore-thing'. It wasn't a seer dream, just a stress related dream. Merlin is under a lot of stress now that Morgana is back, Arthur may come any moment and Hermione knows his secret. he hasn't been so busy since Camelot, haha.

**Sparky199: **Thank you =)

**LegGree: **Thank you =)

**Bookybookworm: **Thank you so much =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **Thank you so much for that compliment. It means a lot =)

**Coolestbee(Chapter 22): **Thank you so much =)

**Guest(Additional details): **Have you read the whole thing? When it comes to magical events, nothing has been worse than Voldemort. The witch hunts were mostly muggles and wouldn't help Merlin in bringing balance back to the Old Religion again.

**Coolestbee: **Thank you =). You can't go from being enemies to being friends in a few days. It takes hard work and lots of forgiveness. But as long as they don't bring up things from the past, they get along well but it doesn't mean that they are friends completely.

**mezasaurus: **Thank you so much =)

**This chapter is Un-beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 24 The One With the Rat**

Merlin woke early the next day. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and he was supposed to help Hagrid the whole day. He had already arranged for Morgana to meet up with the trio and join them in the library, while they studied. She wanted to learn about the New Magic and the best place to do that was in the one place that could out-concur Merlin's own library, when it came to all things magical.

So he walked alone down to Hagrid's hut. He was met by Fang, who barked enthusiastically and wagged his tail when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Fang. How are you doing boy?" Merlin crouched down so he could pet Fang all over. His favourite place was behind the ears, which Merlin gladly complied with.

"Who's there?" Merlin heard Hagrid call and soon the half-giant himself appeared from behind the hut. "Oh, it's yeh, Marcus." He sounded happy but Merlin noticed that he was holding a crossbow.

"What's with the crossbow, Hagrid?" Merlin asked and stood up.

"I need teh go into the forest, Aragog is getting sicker." Hagrid said sadly and began walking towards the closest garden patch, with Merlin following closely after.

"Do you need company? I would gladly come with you." Merlin told him and he really meant it. He had never seen an Acromantula before.

"Tha's alright, Marcus, but I better go myself. The other ones are getting a bit agitated, yeh see. Wouldn't want yeh hurting yourself." Hagrid said with a half-smile.

Merlin didn't say anything more about the subject, he only nodded. When they arrived at the garden patch, Hagrid showed him his work for the day. He was to weed the first ten rows of vegetables and potatoes.

The rows were long so it took almost the entire day before he had finished. When he walked back to the hut to put away the tools, he saw Hagrid coming out of the forest.

"How was he?" Merlin asked when Hagrid had come up to the hut.

"He's sicker. I don' think he have many weeks left now." Hagrid sounded on the verge of tears, so Merlin decided to take him inside the hut and make some tea for him.

He stayed with Hagrid well past dinner time so when he eventually made his way to the castle, the Great hall was already empty.

Since he was still hungry, he decided to make a detour to the kitchen.

* * *

"Mr Emrys, sir." The house-elves greeted him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Please, you can call me Merlin." Merlin always felt embarrassed when he was shown such respect from others, be they magical or humans.

"What can we do for you, Mr Merlin?" The closest house-elf, Funny, asked him.

"Well, I kind of missed dinner so I was wondering if you had any leftovers?" Merlin scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Anything for you, Mr Merlin." Funny bowed and scurried away to fetch some food. She returned a few minutes later with three other elves, all carrying plates and bowls of food.

"Thank you." Merlin bowed back, which elicited excited squeaks from the elves.

Merlin only laughed at their behaviour and made to walk away with the food. He stopped by the door and waved them goodbye before he closed the door.

He made his way to his chambers and when he walked in, he was greeted by Morgana, Harry, Ron and Hermione, sitting in the living room.

* * *

"Are you finished with your studies?" Merlin asked them when he sat down in the only empty armchair

"Almost," Hermione answered him. "But the library is closed now, so we can't study anymore." Hermione never liked the feeling when the library closed.

"I suggested that we follow Morgan back here after dinner." Ron said proudly, where he sat in-between Hermione and Harry on the sofa.

"Have you been by the kitchens?" Hermione asked Merlin, when she noticed the plates and bowls he sat down on the table.

"Yeah, there's enough for you as well if you want." He made eye-contact with everyone before he started to scoop up food on an empty plate.

"We've already eaten." Hermione said and Harry and Morgana nodded in agreement, but Ron looked eager to eat some more.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Harry asked while Ron started to scoop up food as well.

"I needed to keep Hagrid company for a while." Merlin answered sadly. "He went to see Aragog"

"Who's Aragog?" Morgana asked from where she sat at the other armchair.

"He's a giant spider that Hagrid keeps in the forest." Ron answered with his mouth full of food.

"Swallow your food before you speak, Ronald." Hermione told him. She always felt a bit disgusted when he spoke with his mouth full.

"Yes mother." Ron glared at her.

"Why don't you tell us one of your and Arthur's adventures, Marcus?" Morgana said before they got into an argument. Hermione gave her a thankful look which Morgana returned. Merlin looked up from his plate of chicken-wings and furrowed his brow a little.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Merlin answered.

"Who is this Arthur?" Harry asked. "We have heard you mention him but you have never actually told us who he is."

"He and Marcus were best friends." Morgana cut in before Merlin could answer. "Isn't that right, Marcus?" She gave him a smirk-like smile before taking a piece of bread.

Hermione followed the conversation with wide, hopeful eyes. She had begun to read a few entries in the diary every evening, before she went to sleep, but to hear it directly from Merlin. She hoped that Morgana would be able to convince him.

He may not realise it himself, but Morgana had changed a lot in him this past few days, and Hermione hoped that it would last.

"Fine." Merlin said a bit deflated before he started his story. "I met Arthur when I went to live with my uncle, Gaius. As you know, he was a physician." He waited for them to nod before he continued. "When he retired from the hospital, he felt that he wasn't ready to stop working completely. So, he found a job with a rich muggle, as a house doctor. He got his own part of the house where he lived and worked. He also helped raise his two children, Arthur and Morgan."

"You are Arthur's sister?" Ron blurted out, sounding quite baffled. "What's with the names?"

"It's half sister actually, and I'm a few months older than Arthur if you want to know. My father was a fan of the... Arthurian legends." Morgana said but Hermione saw her cast a quick glance at Merlin before saying 'Arthurian legends'. "He thought it would be funny to name us after them." She finished and took a sip of water. "He became even more into them when he discovered I had magic. You could say he almost died of chock." She said smugly and took another sip from her cup.

Hermione noticed how Merlin gave Morgana a small glare and, having witnessed it several times during the summer when it happened between Merlin and Ron, she knew he also spoke to her in the mind. Morgana didn't look happy but neither said anything out loud.

"Was Arthur the same age as you?" Harry asked Merlin.

"No, he was four years older." Merlin answered with a faraway look.

"So you're four years older than Marcus? I have to say, you don't look it." Ron blurted out to Morgana, before anyone could stop him.

"Five actually, I'm born in August while Arthur was born on the winter solstice. So, as I said. I'm a few months older than Arthur." Morgana answered. "But thank you. It's always nice to hear that you look younger than you are." She smiled at Ron who immediately started to blush.

"Wouldn't Arthur be five years older than you as well, Marcus?" Hermione decided to cut in. She couldn't get the years to count up correctly.

"Well...," He scrunched up his face a little as if thinking really hard. "Technically he is, but he was born so late on the year that I used to count it as four instead of five years. If you want to be really exact with it, than he was four and a half years older."

Hermione realised that he meant the old Julian calendar when he said that he used to count is as four years. The Winter solstice used to be on December 25th instead of December 21st. December 25th was also the start of the new year in the Julian calendar. Arthur was born on New Year's Day back in Camelot's timeline, so it was no wonder Merlin referred to him being four years older, instead of five. Now he was instead born on Christmas day, seven days before the start of the new year. His birthday was moved to a whole other year and a whole new date, when Britain made the switch to the Gregorian calendar a few hundred years ago.

"When is your birthday then, Marcus?" Ron asked, clearly not picking up on Merlin's hidden meaning behind his words. Then again, only Hermione knew he was born in the 6th century instead of the 20th. Even if they did know, Ron and Harry probably wouldn't know about the calendar switch in the 16th century.

"On the summer solstice." He smiled. This, Hermione thought, was probably on June 25th instead of today's June 21st.

"How funny that you and Arthur are both born on a solstice, but the opposite ones." Ron said with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is." Merlin said and gave Morgana a shy smile. "Never thought of it like that before, but people used to tell me that we were like two sides of the same coin, so I guess I should have realised it sooner." He mused.

"But how did you get to know Arthur then?" Harry said, breaking his musing.

"When I came to Camelot...Yes, that's what he named his mansion," Merlin explained before Harry and Ron could interrupt. "I was supposed to work as Gaius apprentice, but because of a series of events, I became Arthur's personal assistant instead."

"You were the servant of a rich snob?" Ron snorted.

"Of course I was," He dead-panned. "How else do you think I got so good at cleaning toilets?" He tried to keep a straight face but soon, both he and Ron had identical huge grins on their faces.

"But you became friends eventually. However dysfunctional it was." Morgana said with a playful smile.

"Yes." Merlin nodded with a reminiscent look on his face. "Even you and I became friends for a short while, but you preferred Gwen." He winked at her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Morgana said with a serious expression. "We had known each other since we were children. You were just a weird, skinny boy, with big ears."

"Hey, my ears are adorable." Merlin said with mock horror and covered his ears with his hands. "Don't you think so?" He looked at Ron and Harry, on the sofa.

"I don't know, mate. There's definitely something off about them." Ron answered seriously and Harry just shrugged and was suddenly very interesting in a knot on the sofa, but Hermione noticed a growing blush on his cheeks.

"Humph." Merlin gave Ron a put-out glare and then turned to Hermione. "How about you, Hermione? What do you think about my ears?"

"I don't see any problem with them." Hermione smiled widely and Merlin immediately became happy again, but she could see Ron looking between them with confusion and a bit of jealousy.

"Now that that's settled, how about a story?" Morgana broke the silence.

"Right." Merlin rubbed his hands together. "What do you want to hear? Wait," He held up his hands. "How about the time I made Arthur eat a rat?" He grinned mischievously.

Hermione hadn't read about that yet, and was eager to hear it, and so were the others by the looks of it.

"It all started when we were on a hunting trip, me, Arthur and a few of his friends from school." He started and Hermione quickly realised that he wouldn't tell the entire truth, but she guessed that she could read it in the diary later that evening, and compare it to how he told it know.

She was staring to get tired of all the lying, but she also knew that she couldn't rush him into telling the others. She just had to hope that Morgana would be able to help her convince him.

"He had made me cook the food but when it was time to eat it, he complained about it being too salty or something, and started pestering me about it for the rest of the trip."

"A few days later when we were back at the house, he discovered that his favourite boots were destroyed. Something had gnawed at them. It turned out it was a rat. So when I turned up that morning, he told me to get rid of it but no matter what I did, I couldn't catch it."

"Was it too smart for you?" Ron grinned at him.

"I'll have you know, that rats are smarter than you think." Merlin said with mock offence but Ron just kept grinning at him. Hermione thought it best not to mention Scabbers.

"Anyhow, Arthur kept pestered me for it for days, calling me a girl's petticoat and whatnot, and I..."

"What's a 'girl's petticoat?" Ron interrupted him.

"It's an underskirt that women used to wear in the old days." Morgana explained before Merlin had the chance to. "It was Arthur's favourite word for Marcus."

"As I was saying," Merlin started again. "I was starting to get a bit irritated with him, so I decided to make him pay a little. I was supposed to make him dinner that evening, so I thought; why not kill two birds with one stone." He shrugged innocently.

"You didn't." Morgana said with her mouth agape in awe and a bit of disgust.

"I certainly did." Merlin grinned at her. "When Arthur came to his chamber later that evening, I had already cooked a fine stew for him and I even made him eat a spoonful, before he realised that the rat was gone." He grinned widely and chuckled in-between the words.

"You really made him eat rat?" Ron asked with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, but then he forced me to eat some too. It wasn't as bad as you may think." Merlin answered with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't think I would ever be able to do that." Harry grimaced. "Maybe if it was the absolutely last resort, like if I was stuck in the wilderness without anything else to eat and I was starving"

"Let's hope you'll never have to find out." Merlin gave a half-smile too him.

"There's one thing I've been wondering." Harry began.

"What may that be?" Merlin asked him with his head slightly inclined to the left.

"If you too weren't such good friends at..."

"Camelot." Merlin nodded.

"Yes, Camelot." Harry made a small twitch with his mouth. "Then why is she here now? No offence, Morgan." Harry said and grimaced innocently at Morgana.

"What you need to understand is that people change when bad things happen to them, which I'm sure you're well aware of. Well," Merlin sighed and glanced at Morgana. "When Arthur died, I left Camelot. I hadn't seen Morgan for a long time before Samhain and when we met, we both realised that we had changed, one for the better and the other for worse. We both knew that we were all that was left of Arthur; Gwen was long gone, Arthur's father had died a few years before and Gaius died shortly after Arthur. We only had each other and that can bring even the worst enemies together."

"And it is awfully lonely at Camelot these days." Morgana chirped in.

"Yes, it is." Merlin said quietly.

Harry didn't ask more questions after that and the conversation soon drifted into more cheerful things. Ron told them a story about how he and Harry had encountered Aragog during their second year and Hermione tried to tell a story about Hogwart's history, much to the dismay of Harry and Ron.

"We should probably go now, it's almost curfew." Hermione said and made to stand up.

"You're right. Don't want you to get detention now do we?" Merlin grinned and stood up as well.

"Goodnight!" Merlin and Morgana called after hem when they walked away from their chambers.

* * *

They had Herbology the first hour the next day. Harry told them everything Dumbledore had shown him two days previous. He hadn't been able to do it sooner because he was afraid someone would eavesdrop and they had spent a lot of time with Morgan, who Harry didn't feel quite comfortable to tell about his lessons.

They were in the middle of extracting seed capsules from a Snargaluff stump, when the conversation drifted to Slughorn's latest party. The conversation was soon interrupted by the attacking Snargaluff but they managed to retrieve a capsule and could continue.

"Well, in any case, Harry," Hermione said calmly like she hadn't just been attacked by a stump. "Slughorn is having a Christmas party and you can't twist your way out of it, because he has actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he can be certain to have the party an evening you can come."

Harry moaned and Ron, who had tried to open the capsule in the bowl by standing up with both hands on it and pushing hard, said angrily.

"And it's of course another party just for Slughorn's favourites, right?"

"Sure, only for the Slug Club." Hermione answered and the capsule flew from Ron's fingers and hit the greenhouse glass, bounced back on the back of Professor Sprout's head and knocked of her old hat. Harry went to retrieve the capsule and when he came back he heard Hermione say something to Ron.

"Listen, it wasn't me that came up with the name 'Slug Club'."

"Slug Club." Ron repeated with a sneer worthy of Malfoy. "That's pathetic. But I hope you'll enjoy the party. Why not try and get it on with McLaggen, so Slughorn can make you Slug King and Slug Queen?"

"We are allowed to bring guests," Hermione said with a growing blush. "And I actually thought I'd ask you to come, but if you think it's silly, then I won't."

Harry wished the capsule had flown farther away so he didn't have to sit there with them. Without them noticing him, he picked up the bowl with the capsule and tried to open it in the most loudly and energetic way possible, but unfortunately, he could still hear every word they said.

"You were going to ask me?" Ron asked baffled.

"Yes," Hermione answered angrily. "But you would rather I _get it on with McLaggen_." It took a short while before Ron responded, and Harry continued to pound on the capsule with a trowel.

"No, I would not." Ron said quietly. Harry missed the capsule and hit he bowl, which broke.

"**Reparo**." He said hastily and pointed his wand on the broken pieces. The bowl became whole again but the noise had made Ron and Hermione aware of his presence. Hermione looked confused and started to dig in her bag for her copy of _Flesh-eating trees of the world_. Ron looked a bit sheepish but also smug.

Harry wasn't sure what he thought about them potentially getting together. He wasn't surprised but he was worried about the outcome. What if they broke up and couldn't be near each other, or what if they became like Bill and Fleur, who were to awkward to be around and he was left alone.

They didn't talk about the party anymore that lesson but Harry kept a closer look on his friends the following days.

* * *

Two days later, Harry had to come to terms with that Katie Bell wouldn't be able to play in the coming match on Saturday. He had tried to wait as long as he could, but Katie was still on bed rest. Marcus had managed to remove the curse effectively but it had taken its toll on her body. It had been weeks but she still got tired when she did anything taxing. She was allowed to go to class but that was it. He didn't want to do another try-out, so Harry had no other choice than to ask Dean.

He took him aside the next day, after Transformation class when most of the class had cleared out.

"Are you still interested in playing chaser?" Harry asked him.

"What? Of course I am!" Dean said excitingly.

Over Dean's shoulder, Harry saw Seamus Finnigan throw down his books in his bags. One of the reasons Harry hadn't want to ask dean was because he knew Seamus would be jealous. But he had to do what was best for the team and Dean had been better than Seamus.

"Well, in that case you're in." Harry said. "We have training tonight at seven."

"Okay," Dean said. "Bye Harry! Just wait until Ginny hears about this!" He ran out of the room, leaving Harry alone with a disgruntled Seamus and a bunch of Hermione's canaries, flying by over their heads.

It wasn't only Seamus that was unhappy with Harry's choice. Whispers could be heard in the common room about how Harry had chosen two of his fellow classmates to the team. Harry had heard worse so he didn't care. He knew that if they won, everyone would forget about their criticism and tell him what a good team they were.

Harry had no reason to regret his choice when he saw Dean during the training the same evening. He worked well with Ginny and Demelza and the beaters, Peakes and Coote were improving the entire time. The only problem was Ron. He was an uneven player who easily got nervous and lacked confidence.

Ron accidentally hit Demelza Robins right on the mouth with Ginny bashing him for it. Harry tried to encourage him on their way back to the castle, telling him it wasn't his fault and that he was a good keeper when he was in form. He kept at it until they reached the castle and all the way to the second floor. It seemed to work but when Harry pushed the tapestry away, to take their usual short-cut to the Gryffindor tower, they came across Dean and Ginny in a passionate embrace.

It ended up with Ron and Ginny yelling at each other and Ginny saying that Hermione had made out with Krum and Harry with Cho. When they finally arrived at the common room, Ron was angry and they went to bed in silence.

* * *

**A/N**

_**Reparo**_ = Used to repair broken or damaged objects.

**I've been trying to wrap my head around when Arthur was born and the only real facts I've discovered so far is that is was sometime between Samhain and the Festival of Ostara (which takes place in April). I wanted his and Merlin's birthday to be opposites to each other and decided that the solstices were good. I had first thought about Samhain and Beltane but that idea had to go because of the new facts.**

**So, I looked up the old calendars because I had a vague incline that the winter solstice used to be the first day of the new year. The thing is that that was true a few centuries before Camelot (7th century) but I decided that I would use it anyway. (The dates were still the same it's just that December 25th was no longer the winter solstice, but only the first day of the new year.) So in the old calendar, New Years Eve was the day before the Winter Solstice, December 24th.**

**So, since Arthur was born on the first day of the new year, he was technically four years older than Merlin during the time of Camelot.**

**According to my timeline of this fic, Arthur was born December 25th, 656. Morgana was born on August 10th, 655 (Here I assumed that she was older than Arthur, why else would she claim to be the real heir to the throne. I used August because her birthday is celebrated relatively early in season 3.) Merlin is born on June 25th, 660. (The summer Solstice back then.)**

**The Purge lasted for nine months, to September 656. (The start of Season 1 seems like it could be September, 676). Balinor lived three years in Ealdor before he had to leave, September 656 to September 659. Nine months later, Merlin is born. (Four and a half year after Arthur's birthday.)**

**I know that everyone has their different opinions on the timeline, but this is how it is in my story. I will change the first chapter a little (Additional details) to fit with this new information.**

**Hope you like it and have a great week =)**


	27. The One With Lancelot's Death Day

**A/N**

**ILikeHotDogs: **I have PM:ed you =)

**Sparky199: **Thank you so much =)

**Bookybookworm: **Thank you =) It will take time for them to grow out of the awkwardness but it's on the go =)

**fastreader12: **Thank you =)

**Coolestbee: **Thank you =)

**WhistlingWolf: **You're welcome =)

**Lady Flurryous: **The students aren't really their master, Dumbledore is and they know that they aren't supposed to reveal Merlin's secret. Being creatures of magic they know not to tell anyone. At least that's what I tell myself =P I know what you're saying but according to season 4 Arthur's birthday is after Samhain and later on in the episode with Mithian, he mentions the festival of Ostara which takes place in April and in the 12th episode they are suppose to celebrate the feast of Beltane when Morgana attacks. So there's many contradictory dates in the show. I like her to =) They will know the truth soon but I'm not sure how much they will be able to hear about their pasts then. We'll see ;)

**Not Beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 25 The One With Lancelot's Death Day**

Hermione had no idea what had happened the day before. She had met Ron and Harry in the common room before breakfast, and Ron had treated her like she wasn't there. The few times he did acknowledge her, he was being grumpy and cross, like she had done something to him. He acted the same towards Dean and Ginny, and when she asked Harry, he only shook his head and mumbled something about how Ginny was Ron's sister and that it wasn't appropriate.

Sullen and a bit down, she decided to see if she could find Merlin after her classes ended. She found him and Morgana in the owl tower, where Merlin was busy cleaning away months of old owl droppings with a long stick.

* * *

"Hi Merlin! Morgana!" Hermione greeted them after she had closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Merlin stopped what he was doing and hopped down from the stool he was standing on and walked over to her. "You look sad, what's happened?" He was genuinely concerned and she didn't protest when he made her sit down on the stool he had just stood on, which was saying something because it was quite dirty.

"It's Ron." She sighed. "Something happened yesterday but Harry won't tell me what. It's like Ron is mad at me for something and I have no idea why. He's acting like I'm not there and when I try and talk to him, he's all angry and won't give me a proper response." Merlin looked over at Morgana for some help. She only gave him a slight nod of encouragement so he took a deep breath and turned back to face Hermione.

"Does he act like this to others too, or just you?" He asked her. He knew that Ron had a slight crush on Hermione so he found it weird that he would treat her like this.

"He treats Ginny and Dean the same, but Ginny only says that I should ask Ron when I ask her why." Hermione looked down on her feet with a sullen expression on her face.

"You know what; I'll talk to him at dinner and see what's going on. It's probably nothing serious." He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and she stood up.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and walked over to the door. "I shouldn't keep you from your job any longer. See you at dinner." She walked out the door before Merlin had a chance to respond properly to her. He didn't mind her being there when he worked; it was a nice break from Morgana. Not that he would tell either of them that.

"You care about her." Morgana stated when he stood up on the stool again and began cleaning away owl dirt.

"She's my friend; of course I care if she's hurt." Merlin scrunched up his face when a piece of extra dirty owl droppings fell down on his face.

"Maybe she's more than a friend." Morgana said nonchalantly and gave Merlin a handkerchief to clean himself with.

"We're just friends, Morgana, nothing else." He said sternly and handed the handkerchief back to her after he had cleaned himself.

"I'm just saying." She raised her eyebrows. "She probably wouldn't mind if you became more than friends."

"Well, that's something we'll never find out now, is it." He poked the owl droppings hard with his stick but it wouldn't come off. Morgana just shrugged.

"How about Ron?" She said after a few minutes of silence.

"What about him?" Merlin knew she was up to something but he didn't have the energy to play games so he just asked.

"Do you like him more than a friend?" She said it in a sweet innocent voice but Merlin knew that she felt very smug on the inside. She loved playing mind games.

"No, I do not see Ron in any other way than a friend, nor do I Harry." He answered with a sigh.

"Why not? I know that you like both genders; I saw the picture of your latest boyfriend, remember." She tapped her noise like she had just solved a big mystery.

"Yes, I may like people from both genders, but that doesn't mean I feel anything for Ron." He turned his head so he could face her. "We are friends, _good friends_, and nothing more." He gave her a stern look and then went back to poking the owl dropping with his stick, which still wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you use magic?" Morgana asked, clearly deciding to let the subject fall.

"Because that's cheating." Merlin grimaced from the struggle.

"You've been at it for over an hour now; I think it's time to cheat. Besides, it's a magic school, you're supposed to cheat." She reasoned.

"You do it then." He looked down on her with an amused expression.

"Me? Why? It's your job." She said, sounding almost scared.

"You've read up a little on the New Magic, why don't you try it?" He jumped down from the stool.

"Four days, Merlin, four days." She held up four fingers. "That's how long I've read up on it. I'm nowhere near ready to start practise it." She said and waved her hands in front of her.

"You're a fast learned, I'm sure you can do it. It's easy. Just say '_Evanesce_' and all the dung will disappear." He said reassuringly and put a hand on her arm to stop her frantic wavering.

"What if I can't do it? You've said yourself that only people born with the New Magic will be able to do it." She said and shook his hand of her arm, but she did sound a bit more confident.

"That is true, but you're the last High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. You, like me, are powerful enough to perform the new spells with Old Magic. Just try it." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Fine, I will." She sounded confident but she bit her lower lip a little before she started the incantation. "**Evanesce.**" Her eyes glowed gold but nothing happened. "It didn't work." She sounded a bit deflated.

"Try again and this time, channel the magic through your hands. Direct your hands to where you want the spell to work." He took her hands and directed them upwards. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were golden.

"**Evanesce.**" A burst of magic erupted from her hands and all the owl dropping disappeared from the roof. "I did it." Morgana beamed and without thinking, she gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." She said awkwardly when she realised who she was hugging and let him go.

"It's alright." He cleared his throat. "Just..., don't do it again." She nodded in agreement. He didn't like to hug people anymore. That was the biggest difference between the Merlin Arthur had known and the person he was today. He didn't know why, it just took a lot for him to trust people enough to let them hug him nowadays. "Do you want to try again? There are some more droppings over there." He pointed to the nests.

"I can do that." She nodded and performed the same spell over and over until the entire owl tower was spotless.

Afterwards, Merlin went back to his chamber to get cleaned up before dinner, while Morgana decided to head directly towards the Great Hall. She was starting to get the hang of the castle now, and on the evenings when Merlin had classes; she took a few strolls around the castle and the grounds.

Merlin tried to talk to Ron during dinner but he wouldn't say what had made him so angry at Hermione, so Merlin finally gave up. He spent the dinner talking to Harry instead, who only wanted to discuss the coming match in Quidditch, which both Merlin and Morgana listened intently to. They had never seen a match before and were eager to see if it was as jacked up as they had been told.

Hermione sat further down the table with Ginny and her friends, but she cast frequent glances towards them during the entire dinner. Merlin didn't have time to talk to her more that day, having to leave for classes, but he decided that he would try and cheer her up the next day, even if it was a very special day for him.

* * *

Merlin caught up to Hermione during breakfast the next day, telling her to come to the 'Room of Requirement' in the evening, when Ron and Harry had Quidditch training. He also told her to bring the magic book, because he had something special planned for her and Morgana.

He then proceeded to do his chores for the day, which was to remove all the left-over decoration from Halloween. He knew it wouldn't take so long with magic but he didn't say anything to Mr. Filch. He wanted some time for himself before the evening, because today was November 8, Lancelot's death day. Lancelot walked through the veil eight days after Samhain and every year, Merlin celebrated him in silence.

He never knew when Lancelot's birthday was, what with him being a peasant, so he decided to celebrate his death day instead. The only reason he knew when his own birthday was, was because it was on the summer solstice, not a date easily to forget when born in the 7th century, what with it being a highly celebrated day.

Morgana had decided to stay in the chambers until the evening, reading up on the history of the world. Merlin had on her request taken with him all his books regarding history from all over the world. She wanted to learn everything she could about what had happened since Camelot, before she had to leave for Avalon again.

So Merlin, together with Aithusa, made his way into the forest around midday. After about a half-hour walk, they reached a clearing filled with wild flowers. Merlin could sense the magic in the ground, the same magic that made it possible for the flowers to bloom out of season. He decided that it would be a good place to stay at.

"_Can you turn me back now?_" Aithusa said as soon as he put down his bag.

"Remember to keep out of sight." He warned her before he reversed the spell he had put on her. Soon she stood before him in her full dragon form.

"_Remember who you're talking to, Warlock. Someone have had to hide their entire life, I think I know what I'm doing._" She almost snarled at him before she took off, almost touching him with the tip of her tail. She had been grumpy for a while know but he knew she would be happy as soon as she had flown a little. She wasn't used to being trapped in a cat's body.

Merlin sat down cross-legged in the middle of the clearing, closing his eyes and sinking down into a meditational state. He went into his memories of Lancelot, remembering everything they had done. The first years after his death he had 'celebrated' by getting drunk in a tavern with Gwaine, but as the years went by after Camlann, he discovered that he could enter a dream-state if he concentrated hard enough, so that's what he did every year on this day.

After a few hours he woke from his meditation by Aithusa landing in the clearing with a big thud.

"Is it already time?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"_The sun is about to set. You will freeze if you stay out any longer._" She sounded much happier know and when Merlin opened his eyes, he saw her eating something that he didn't want to know what it was. He grimaced and stood up on shaky legs.

"How was the flight?" He brushed of a few dead leaves from his trousers and walked over to where Aithusa laid.

"_It was amazing. You learn to appreciate it much more when you're trapped in a wing-less body._" She said dreamily and tore off a big bite from whatever she had caught.

"Did you see anything interesting?" He looked on with distaste when she ate.

"_The giants are getting restless._" She said worriedly.

"The giants? How far away did you fly?" He asked baffled.

"_To the mountains and back._" She said as it was nothing weird about it.

"Do you know why they were restless?" He decided not to point out how far away the mountains were. He knew that the Great Dragon's were fast fliers.

"_No,_" She shook her big head. "_They didn't want to talk to me, but I guess it has something to do with Voldemort._" She swallowed the last piece of the creature in one go.

"You're probably right." He shook his head in worry. He had long suspected that Voldemort would gain the giants as allies but he still hoped that they would refuse. "Are you ready to turn back?" He asked her when she had cleaned her claws.

"_Do I have any choice?_" She asked dejectedly.

"I'm sorry." He said and cast the spell.

They walked back in silence, Merlin deep in thought about the giants and Aithusa because she began to become a bit grumpy again. He made it back just in time for dinner and because he had convinced Professor Binns to have the day of, he walked up to the seventh floor and the 'Room of Requirement' immediately after, Hermione and Morgana following after.

He hadn't talked to them at dinner so he could tell that they felt worried about him. In truth, the reason was that he was still thinking about everything he had remembered during his dream state.

"What's with you today, Merlin?" Morgana asked when they stood by the tapestry on the seventh floor.

"Don't use that name when we can be overheard." He almost snarled at her, feeling a bit agitated by the entire situation.

"Look around you; we are the only ones here." She stated, not caring about his irritated tone.

"Hermione, can you conjure up the room you used last year?" He ignored Morgana.

"How do you..." Hermione began. "Never mind." She shook her head a little like she was reprimanding herself for being stupid. She walked in front of the wall three times and a door appeared. They opened the door and were greeted by a large room with pillows on the sides, a mirror on the other end that detected enemies, and a bookshelf filled to the brim.

"I brought you here today because I thought we would train some Old Magic." He began. "I thought we could teach Hermione some Magic, Morgana." He met her eyes. "I don't know how much she will be able to learn, but she can still learn the theory and the basics." His eyes wandered over to Hermione's. "Would you like that?"

"I would love to." Hermione almost squealed and jump up and down in excitement.

"It's fine by me." Morgana looked at Hermione's outburst with amused eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked Hermione when she had calmed down.

"I was just wondering... How is it that I'm able to perform Old Magic when you said the connection between the magic and the humans was unbalanced?" She furrowed her brow a little.

"It's complicated." Merlin said and scratched the back of his head.

"I would also like to know that, Merlin." Morgana said and drew his attention. "I died before the balance became completely thrown and you don't exactly get to know much when you're stuck in the lesser part of Avalon."

"Fine," He sighed. "I will try and explain but it may be a lot to take in." He said and sat down on a pillow, with Hermione and Morgana doing the same a few seconds later.

"Try us." Morgana smirked

"As I've told Hermione before, the connection between the Old Magic and humans started to crumble when Uther started the Great Purge, and when Arthur died before fulfilling his destiny, the connection became almost completely severed. Only creatures of pure magic could access it, like me and the dragons." He explained and waited for the others to nod in understanding before continuing.

"The Old Magic is still very much alive in the nature but the people of the Old Religion can't access it before the balance can be restored, which is my job." He didn't want to hear what they had to say about that so he just continued on. "The only ones who can access it are those that are born with magic like me and Morgana."

"But as with much else, humans adapt to the new circumstances. The rest soon learned to access the remaining magic but it was never powerful enough to be used naturally so the wand was created and with it the New Magic. In essence it's the same magic but distorted. It wasn't supposed to exist; it just got left behind when the Old Magic declined. Which is why it's different and you need other kinds of spells."

"Eventually, when the practise of magic became more and more taboo, fewer and fewer people tried to learn it and soon the only ones that used it where those that were born with it, and thus the magical society of today was created." He paused and walked up to grab a bottle of water which had appeared on a table near them; one of the many good qualities about his room.

"There are still a few people today who can use the real Old Magic but they are few, as I've said before, and most of them already have the New Magic." He said when he had sat down again. "The ones, who don't already have the New Magic, rarely know they have the Old one, and it's not like they can do much with it either. Most of them are druid descendants but they probably don't know it. The last one I met who could use his magic quite proficiently lived almost a hundred years ago." Merlin said and remembered the picture Morgana had looked at in his house. His name had been Philip and they had been happy together for a few years before Merlin had to move on. He hadn't been with another since then.

"When you already have the New Magic, you become more powerful because you use both kinds of Magic at the same time." He shook himself from his flashback and continued with the story. He hoped they hadn't noticed. "The only one, except from you Hermione, that I know has the Old Magic now, is Dumbledore. That is why he has mastered his spell work so expertly. He doesn't know he has the Old Magic and I don't plan on telling him." Merlin levelled them with a look that said they weren't allowed to tell him either.

"Why?" Morgana asked.

"I can't tell you why, not now." He said gravely and thought about Dumbledore's impending death because of the curse. He thought it would be cruel to tell him that he had Old magic when he only had a few months to use it. It was better that he never found out. Morgana gave him an angry look but Hermione just looked thoughtful.

"So, as I said, you become more powerful with your New Magic when you have Old Magic, but that doesn't mean you get more powerful with your Old Magic, except that that seems to be exactly what you have become." He said and looked at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"As you've already noticed, you are a powerful witch with the New Magic, but I never thought you would be able to perform that flower spell I taught you a few days ago, on the first try." He held their eye contact.

"You didn't? I thought that was an easy spell that most people with Old Magic could do." Hermione broke their eye contact and looked over at Morgana who only shrugged.

"It is an easy spell but not for today's sorcerers and sorceresses. I knew you would be able to do it but not that quickly." He explained. "It seems that you are more in tuned to the Old Magic than is normal for today's standard. Had it been a millennia ago it wouldn't have been a big deal, but today..." He inclined his head a little and shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Hermione looked at him with big eyes filled with curiosity.

"It can be different things. You may be a very rare example but still nothing special; it can also be because the balanced is about to be restored soon and maybe all with the Old Magic has become as in tuned as you are; or it's because the Old Religion and the Triple Goddess know that you will play a big part in Harry's destiny and has given you this power so you can help him easier."

"Which one do you think it is?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I think it's the last one." He put a comforting hand on her arm. "I have seen in the crystals how big part you have been in Harry's life these past years and even though they don't allow me to see what will happen in the future, they only give me a few glimpses that won't mean anything until it is happening, I have a feeling that Harry won't fulfil his destiny without you."

"I know it's a lot to take in..." He tried to comfort her.

"Oh, it definitely is." Hermione interrupted him and shook his hand of before burying her head in her hands. Merlin looked at Morgana who moved to sit down beside her. She started rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"It will be okay, Hermione." She said with a quiet voice. "We will help you and prepare you for whatever may come."

"You promise me?" Hermione looked at them both with tear stained cheeks.

"We promise," Merlin said and patted her back before standing up. "Which is why we should start right now with you training. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes." She said hesitantly then cleared her throat and said much more steadily and louder. "Yes, I'm ready.

"Great." Merlin beamed. "How about we start with some simple stunning spells? They are elemental because you use the wind to knock your opponent of, but unlike regular elemental wind spells, they are easy to control." Merlin explained and Hermione listened intently. Even Morgana seemed to draw in everything he said.

"True Old Magic users can do these without any incantations when we are emotionally unstable, but really powerful sorcerers and sorceresses, like me and Morgana, can do them non-verbally even without their emotions being heightened." He paused to let his words sink in.

"The power of the spell changes depending on your intention with it. You can use the same spell and get different results, but what they have in common is that they knock your opponent backwards and when they land on the ground, they most commonly get knocked unconscious, but depending on how they land it can be worse." He made a small grimace, remembering all the bandits and enemy soldiers he had cast a stunning spell on and that never stood up again. Especially with Agravaine; he had lost control of his emotions and stunned him harder than he had intended at first.

"Stand over there," He pointed to a spot in the middle of the room. "I will stand in front of you and you will fly me backwards so I land on these pillows." He took some pillows from the walls and placed them further out on the floor.

"But what if I hurt you?" Hermione sounded a little shaken.

"You won't." He smiled at her. "Now, there are three different spells you can use most efficiently. One is '_Ástríce_'; you use that one when you encounter some very powerful creatures or people. It will destroy the subject you direct it at, unless it's too powerful. So don't use it on humans if you can help it." He said and Hermione gulped a little at his words. "The second is '_Forþ fleoge_'; you use that when you just want your opponent to get knocked away but don't care in which direction. It's a bit unreliable like that but still very useful." He explained and Hermione continued to suck everything up like a sponge.

"The third and last one is '_Hleap on bæc_'; it's just as powerful as the second one but it always makes your opponent fly backwards. This is the one I want you to try today." He said and waited for Hermione to respond.

"Are you sure this is safe? What if I hurt you?" She bit her lip a little in worry.

"As I said before, you won't hurt me, I promise." He levelled her with a stare and didn't break it until she gave him a small nod. "Good," He clapped his hands together. "Now, Morgana, I know you already can do these spells and are quite efficient at doing them non-verbally, so what I want you to do is fine adjusting them."

"What do you mean with that?" She sounded suspicious.

"While Hermione use me as her personal training dummy," He gave Hermione a grin which she returned with a slightly terrified grimace. "I want you to use the same spells and knock these pillows here," He grabbed some pillows and placed them in front of her. "To a pre determined place. I want you to be so much in control of the spell that you can decide exactly where your opponent is going to land, and since we don't have any bandits to test on you'll have to settle with some pillows." He grinned and she gave him a smirk in return. Hermione looked at the both with worry, not understanding the underlying joke.

"I can do that." Morgana said and took the pillows and walked away further into the room.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Merlin turned his attention to her again.

"Yes." She confirmed and took out her wand.

"Good, now don't use too much power when you say the spell, only enough that you think will make me land on the pillows." He warned her. "You won't need your wand when you cast spells with Old Magic." He said and pointed towards her wand.

"Why? I've seen you use New Magic spells without your wand. Wouldn't it be the same for me but the opposite?" She asked as she put her wand back in her robe.

"I'm an exception to the rules." He said. "Morgana is as well. We don't have the New Magic in us so we use the New Magic spells with Old Magic."

"Then why do you have a wand?" Hermione sounded confused.

"Because I don't want to stand out. It would be hard to explain why I don't need a wand. The only people who knows about my connection with Old Magic is you, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the teachers that were there when Harry found me. But you and Dumbledore are the only ones who know I don't have the New Magic." He explained. "Besides, it's not a real wand." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Then what is it you have?" She asked curiously.

"Do you remember the staff I had when I first came to Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded in confirmation. "I converted it to a wand. It's a Sidhe staff and it's powerful enough to hold my magic without breaking. I can't use a real wand with Old Magic, it can't take the strain."

"Would the same thing happen to my wand if I used it now?" She sounded a little scared, probably afraid for her wand.

"It most likely would." Merlin confirmed with a nod. "But let's begin." He said and they took their places and Hermione cast the spell.

"**Hleap on bæc!**" She said but nothing happened.

"Try again and remember to pronounce every word carefully." Merlin told her.

"**Hleap on bæc!**" She said and this time Merlin flew backwards in the air and landed right on the pillows.

"You did it." He beamed and Hermione's eyes shone with happiness. "Do it again." He told her after he had positioned himself.

"**Hleap on bæc!**" This time he flew farther away and landed outside the pillows. "I'm so, so sorry." Hermione hurried over and helped him stand up.

"You used more power this time." He smiled and walked back to their positions. "That was good but you need to learn to control how much magic you use." He said when Hermione stood in front of him again. "Try again."

"I don't want to." She said worriedly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I will be fine, see," He swirled around. "Nothing happened." He assured her. "Now try again and less power this time."

Hermione cast the spell again but this time she used to little power that he fell backwards were he stood, missing the pillows by a long shot. He assured her again that he was fine and made her cast the spell again.

They continued for at least an hour and Hermione eventually managed to control the amount of power she used and Merlin landed safely on the pillows every time. Morgana did well to; in the end she successfully made the pillows land in a pile on top of each other. Merlin didn't help her, he could detect that she wanted to do it on her own, and if she needed help she would tell him.

They sat down on the pillows afterwards, exhausted from the exercise. Morgana and Hermione on either side of him.

"Tell us what has been troubling you, Merlin." Morgana suddenly said.

"There's nothing wrong with me." He said silently, not meeting her eyes. He had tried to push his thoughts back during their training but he could admit that he had been a little distracted a few times.

"I can see that." Morgana responded sarcastically. "Tell us what has happen." She said in a demanding tone.

"It's Lancelot's death day today." He said quietly.

"Oh, I see." Morgana sounded guilty, but Merlin didn't look up to see if she really was. It was history; he didn't hold it against her anymore. He had learned to let go of his anger about everything that happened in Camelot a long time ago.

"Do you mean Lancelot as in 'Knight of the round table, Lancelot'?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Is there another?" Merlin turned his head to face her with a resigned look.

"No, I guess there isn't." She said in almost a whisper.

"Didn't you have a thing for him?" Morgana suddenly said with a laugh. "Yes, I remember when Gwen talked about him; she used to say that she had to compete with you." She laughed at the memory.

"I might have had a small crush on him." Merlin grinned at her, thankful for her attempt to lighten the mood. "Not that he ever noticed; he only had eyes for Gwen." He smiled.

"I thought you said that you weren't gay?" Hermione asked him, clearly confused.

"I'm not, I..." He started but Morgana interrupted.

"He likes people from both genders." Morgana said smugly. "He has...pictures...in his house of all his past friends and 'more than friends'." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "They are a mixed lot."

"But you and Arthur..." Hermione began.

"Where never more than friends." Merlin finished for her. "I never saw him as anything but." And it was true. He had always thought that Arthur was attractive but he had never felt anything but friendship for him.

"I understand." Hermione nodded and didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Who was that girl at the lake? You seemed to know each other." Morgana asked.

"That was Freya." Merlin sighed. "She was a druid girl but she was cursed to become a Bastet every night."

"She was that winged beast that Arthur slayed?" Morgana gasped. "He killed your girlfriend?" She looked at him with big eyes.

"What's a Bastet?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"A Bastet is someone who has been cursed to kill every night. They turn into a big winged panther and don't turn back until they've made a kill." He told Hermione and then turned to Morgana. "Yes, Arthur did kill her but I didn't hold it against him because he didn't know who she was only that she was a threat." He told her. "Freya didn't blame him either. She lived a cursed life so to her, death was a relief." He said sadly and looked down at his hands.

Hermione and Morgana didn't say anything, but he could feel the wheels turning in their heads. They sat in silence after that and soon it was time for Hermione to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**A/N**

_Evanesce_ = Makes the target vanish.

_Ástríce_ = Strike

_Forþ fleoge_ = Fly forth

_Hleap on bæc_ = Leap on your back.

**So this is now my longest chapter =) 5500 words =)**

**I was on a baby shower for my sister yesterday. It was the first time for me and I helped arrange it. It was so much fun =)**

**Have a great week everyone and don't hesitate to review. I would love to hear from you who have followed my story from the beginning but never reviewed. I want to know what you think about it.**


	28. The One With the Quidditch Game

**A/N**

**Bookybookworm:** I get very glad when I hear you risk getting told of from your teacher just so you can read my story =D, thank you. Well, I've always thought he looked at Lancelot and Gwaine with a bit more than friendship in his eyes, haha. I hope you like this chapter then, ;). I mentioned it a little in the last chapter but it's a big part in the book. Ron and Harry comes across Ginny and Dean and then Ron gets jealous at Hermione because she kissed Krum and they don't talk for quite some time.

**ILikeHotDogs: **I'm glad you didn't because I've been vague about it by choice. I wanted it to be a surprise. But if you look closely, I've left clues about it in the chapters.

**Speedreader533: **Thank you so much =). I like to leave little hints here and there that indicates that Merlin may have been a bigger part of the magical community than first believed.

**Compliment Giver: **I'm glad you liked it =) I thought it would give him a bit more character.

**Sparky199: **It can't all be roses and happiness all the time, that would be boring in the end. I will try to continue being awesome =) Thank you.

**Guest (Chapter 14: The one with the secrets): **It's not that he can't lie. It's more that he deep down doesn't want to lie any more. That's why he has trouble keeping them up because he doesn't like lying to his new friends.

**Lady Flurryous: **Yes it's quite sad but I think that his death hit him more than Arthur's in some ways because it was very unexpected and Merlin was the one meant to die that day. He probably blames himself a lot. Not that he doesn't do that about Arthur's death as well but still. I'm glad I could show that Morgana does feel remorse about what she did before. She has changed a lot during her time in Avalon. I now she is very talented in that spell but I wanted her to be able to be more specific in her spells. She probably knows all the spells perfectly but it newer hurts to try and make them more detailed. If she uses the stunning spell now, she will be able to direct the person to exactly where she wants hi to land. Before she didn't care and that could result in broken necks, like Merlin and Agravaine. But it's good that you keep questioning things. You never now, I might make a mistake someday.

**This chapter is not Beta:ed.**

* * *

**Chapter 26 The One With the Quidditch Game**

During his few months at Hogwarts, Merlin had gained a bit of a reputation. At least once a day someone would stop and talk to him during his work. It was all from first to seven years and from all four houses. It was mostly the older Slytherins that remained absent and those Slytherins that did turn up were usually girls.

He would never admit it to anyone, but Merlin loved it. He loved being popular, always had. In Camelot he had befriended almost everyone who worked in the castle and that is how he wanted it to be here as well. The fact that most that stayed and talked to him seemed to have a bit of a crush on him wasn't something he concerned himself about. It had been the same in Camelot amongst the maids and in one case, the Cook Mary. It wasn't until Hermione pointed it out to him after the Quidditch match, that he understood that not everyone played nice.

* * *

"So, today is the big day. How are you feeling?" Merlin sat down beside Ron at the breakfast table; Ron looked sullen and didn't answer him. He decided to try with Harry instead. "How about you Harry? Are you ready for the big game?" Merlin gave him a big smile over Ron's head.

"As ready as I can be." Harry answered cheerfully but Merlin could detect a hint of despair in his voice. "Tea?" Harry asked Ron. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything." Ron answered gloomily and took a bite of his toast.

Merlin was about to ask him if he was okay when Morgana and Hermione showed up. Morgana had decided to stay and talk with Aithusa alone, instead of following Merlin down to the Great Hall. She must have met up with Hermione on her way downstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked tentative, with her gaze fixed at the back of Ron's head.

"Good." Harry answered her while Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to talk to Morgana.

"Make some place, Marcus." Morgana told him where she stood by the seat beside him.

"Here you have. Drink up." Merlin could hear Harry say to Ron just as he was about to reply.

"There is plenty of space..." He began but Hermione's sharp tone stopped him.

"Don't drink that, Ron!"

Merlin quickly turned his head to look at her and then at Ron's glass that he held up to his mouth. He saw Morgana doing the same at the corner of his eye.

"Why not?" Ron asked and stared at her. Hermione shifted her gaze to Harry with big eyes.

"You put something in that juice." She said accusingly to Harry. Merlin had no idea what was going on and he looked between the three with interest.

"Excuse me?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"You heard me. I saw you. You put something in Ron's glass. You have the bottle in your hand right now." Hermione said and pointed at his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry answered but Merlin saw the little bottle that he quickly put back in his pocket. He recognised it but couldn't place how. Hermione turned her face to Ron again.

"Ron, I'm warning you, don't drink it?" Hermione sounded horrified but Ron ignored her and emptied the glass in one go.

"Stop messing with me, Hermione." He told her. Hermione looked chocked and bent down to talk to Harry. Merlin strained his eyes and with a little help with his magic, he could hear what she said.

"You should be expelled for this!" She hissed. "I never thought that about you, Harry!

"You're one to speak." Harry whispered back. "Have you exposed someone to the Confundus spell lately?"

Hermione didn't answer back; instead she stormed away. Merlin had no idea what was going on between them but he found it highly amusing.

"Someone should probably go after her." Morgana said and began walking away.

"I'm coming with you." Merlin said and stood up. "See you after the match guys. I will be cheering at you." He gave them thumbs up and hurried after Morgana.

* * *

"The nerve of those boys." Hermione fumed. She was halfway down to the Quidditch pitch when Morgana and Merlin caught up to her.

"What just happened back there?" Morgana asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Harry laced Ron's drink with Felix Felicis, which is illegal during sports events." She explained and continued forward to the stands. She couldn't believe Harry would do something like that. And for a Quidditch match nonetheless.

"Felix Felicis?" Morgana asked confused.

"It's a potion that makes the user lucky during a few hours." Hermione could hear Merlin explain to Morgana. She couldn't see him because she had her gaze directed towards the Gryffindor stands where people were starting to gather.

"Come on, we should hurry up so we can get good seats." She urged them on and soon they had climbed all the way up to the highest rows. The sat down in the middle rows, where they could see the entire field easily.

"So, what is the meaning with this game?" Morgana asked. "In Camelot we had jousting tournaments so the Knights could show up their skills."

"This is nothing like that, Morgana. They only play this for fun and to win a trophy at the end of the school year." Merlin, who sat between Hermione and Morgana, leaned in towards Morgana to explain the game. Hermione listened for a little while, until she concluded that Ron had taught Merlin the rules well, and wouldn't need her help.

She watched as the stands filled with people, and Zacharias Smith taking his place as commentator. Hermione feared for what would happen with him there. She saw Luna and Ginny a few rows down, Luna had her lion hat on.

When the stands had filled up, she saw that Romilda Vane and her friends had sat down a few rows behind her and the others.

Soon all the stands erupted with a mix of applauds and booing. She could see the two teams walking out on the fields and she saw Harry and Slytherin's captain shaking hands. She didn't know his name but he looked strong and unpleasant

The whistle sounded and the teams mounted their brooms and flew to positions; the game was on.

"Well, there they fly away, and I think we're all surprised over the team Potter has put together this year. Considering Ron Weasley's uneven performance as keeper last year, there were many who believed he would be out of the team, but a close personal friendship with the captain helps of course..." Smith started his commentary with harsh words that made the Slytherins applaud him.

Hermione had never liked him during the DA and now he proved once again what a character he was.

"And here comes Slytherin's first attempt at a goal, it's Urquhart that sweeps down through the field and..."

Hermione held her breath.

"...Weasley saves it, yes, he must have luck sometimes, I guess..."

Even though Hermione inwardly thought about the Felix Felicis incident when Smith mentioned luck, she couldn't help but cheer when Ron saved the goal.

"Yeah, show them Ron!" Her attention was drawn to Merlin again when she heard him yell like his lungs would collapse with the effort.

He almost stood up in his seat, with Morgana trying in vain to get him to sit down again by pulling at his shirt. Hermione chuckled at his antics and when she turned her head a little, she noticed how Romilda Vane had directed her gaze to Merlin instead of Harry.

Hermione had a creepy feeling that something would happen and she dug into her bag until she found a piece of string with an ear at the end. One of the better things Fred and George had made. She directed it to Romilda and her friends and soon she could hear their voices in the other end.

"...haven't seen her before. I wonder if they're together." A blond girl with a ponytail said. She was a Hufflepuff but used to sit with Romilda and the others more often than not.

"I've seen her around this week. She's with him almost constantly when he works." A fellow classmate of Romilda said, a girl with brown hair, hanging loose over her shoulders.

"It looks like they know each other well." A third girl said. She had brown wavy hair and glasses.

"It doesn't mean they're together." Romilda said and looked over at Merlin and Morgana again. Hermione didn't like the way she looked at them, like she was a predator and they were her prey.

"Have you given up on Harry?" The second girl said.

"Of course not. Can't a girl have two boys at the same time?" Romilda answered.

"What are you going to do then?" The first girl asked.

"We'll continue with the plan and do it to both of them this..." Romilda answered but Hermione couldn't hear what she said further because the entire stand had started singing, '_Weasley is our King_'. Somehow even Merlin and Morgana seemed to know the song because they sang along with big enthusiasm.

Hermione was unable to hear anything more so she tucked the extendable ear back into her bag and when she returned her attention to the game, she saw Harry catch the snitch and soon the entire field erupted in cheers and applauds.

Shortly after, Ginny flew into the commentator's podium, leaving it in a ruin with Smith under it. The audience laughed and Hermione urged Merlin and Morgana to walk down and greet the team.

They met the team outside the locker room, all except for Harry and Ron. Merlin and Morgana stayed behind to talk with Ginny and Dean, while Hermione walked in alone.

* * *

"You played a great game." Merlin told Ginny and Dean while they waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I could barely sit down on my seat." He grinned.

"He jumped up and down in enthusiasm. Like a little child." Morgana gave him a smirk.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I've heard this was your first ever match." Ginny told them while smiling broadly.

"It was." Merlin answered with an equally broad smile.

"We should probably go now." Dean said to Ginny. "It's a party in the Gryffindor tower; you're welcome to come if you want." He explained to them.

"We will." Merlin said and Ginny and Dean started walking away. "See you later!" He called after them and they waved back.

"I wonder what's taking so long." Morgana asked just as Ron burst out from the locker room. He stormed past them without a word.

"What was that about?" Merlin thought aloud just when Hermione came crying from the locker room, alone. She didn't say anything to them, but Merlin decided to follow after her.

"Can you wait here for Harry and explain?" He asked Morgana before he rushed after Hermione.

"Fine, but you owe me." Morgana answered but he only waved her off and ran away towards Hermione's retreating back.

* * *

"Hermione wait up!" She heard Merlin call after her. She didn't answer but she slowed down enough for him to catch up.

"Where's Morgana?" She said in-between sobs. She noticed that Merlin had come alone.

"She stayed to wait for Harry." He answered when he were walking beside her. They walked in silence almost the entire way up to the tower, until they came to the final staircase.

"What happened in there, Hermione?" Merlin asked and he sounded genuinely concerned. She didn't answer, just continued on her way to the common room. "Had it something to do with Ron?"

"I don't know what I've done wrong." She stopped just outside the portrait hole and turned to face Merlin with tear stained cheeks.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Merlin assured her, but she couldn't quite believe him. "I will try and talk to him again, okay." He levelled her with a comforting look.

"We should go inside." She said and wiped away her tears. She said the password and walked in before Merlin had a chance to say something more to her. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He followed after her inside but then walked away. She stood alone by the armchairs, not knowing what to do, when Merlin suddenly appeared again with two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you." She said and took a sip. It was cold and soothed her burning throat nicely.

"You looked like you needed it." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel a string of happiness. His smiles always made her feel happy. "But that Romilda is something." He chuckled. "She tried to ask me out I think. I didn't stay long enough to find out."

She remembered the conversation she had heard during the match and was about to warn Merlin when she heard the portrait hole open again and saw Harry walk in with Morgana in tow. She tried to tell Merlin when she caught a glimpse of red hair that turned out to be Ron, and he was kissing Lavender like his life depended on it.

She couldn't make out any words but Merlin apparently noticed what she was looking at because he didn't say anything, just took her hand and guided her past Harry and out through the portrait hole. She followed silently after and soon they came to an empty classroom.

* * *

Harry was positive that it was Hermione he had seen walking out of the portrait hole and he had a nagging feeling that she had seen Ron and Lavender. Morgana was busy talking to some boys and girls from the seventh year, so he quickly made his way outside.

The corridors was empty but when he cracked open the door of the first empty classroom, he could hear voices from the inside. They belonged to Hermione and Marcus. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he wanted to make sure Hermione was okay.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." He heard Marcus say with a calm and comforting voice. "I'm sure it's just some big misunderstanding."

"You saw it as clear as me." Hermione sounded angry. "He had his tongue miles down her throat." Harry now knew for sure that she had seen Ron and Lavender.

"I know." Marcus sighed and Harry heard him sit down on something wooded, because it creaked under his weight.

"I'm glad I have you, Marcus." Hermione sounded much calmer now. "I don't know how I would have gone through these last few days without you."

Harry felt like he was interrupting something private but he still wanted to make sure himself that Hermione was okay, so when he hadn't heard them talking for a few minutes, he pushed the door open and walked in.

He saw them both sitting on the teacher's desk, Marcus with his arms around Hermione in a tight hug and Hermione with her head on his chest. They jumped apart when they saw him and Marcus quickly stood up and walked over to the wall and leaned back.

"Hermione?" Harry asked carefully. He could feel the heavy atmosphere in the room and felt like he had interrupted something important.

"Hi, Harry." Hermione said weakly and cast a quick glance towards Marcus. "Ron seems to enjoy the party." She said coldly

"Ehm... he does." He said tentative. He wasn't sure what to say and Marcus just looked away from them both.

"Don't pretend like you didn't see him." She answered. "It's not like he hid it, right..?"

Just then Ron and Lavender burst laughing through the door and Harry wished he was anywhere but there.

"Oh." Ron said when he saw Harry, Hermione and Marcus.

"Oops." Lavender giggled and backed out of the room, the door closing after her.

The room was drenched in an awful silence. Hermione glared at Ron who refused to look back. Instead he turned to Harry.

"Hi, Harry! I just wondered where you had disappeared." He said with a voice mixed with defiance and awkwardness.

Hermione jumped down from the desk.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside." She said with a low voice. "She will wonder where you've gone." She walked slowly with her back straight, towards the door. Harry cast a quick glance at Ron and felt relieved nothing worse had happened.

"**Hleap on bæc!**" He heard Hermione yell from the door and Ron flew backwards and landed in a heap on the ground, just in front of the desk. Harry turned to Hermione and saw her turning around and running away, sobbing.

"I'm sorry about that." Marcus said urgently and ran after Hermione, the door closing with a bang after him.

Harry hurried over to Ron who had sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Where did she learn to do that?" He asked confused.

"I have no idea." Harry shook his head and stared at the door where Hermione and Marcus had disappeared.

* * *

"Hermione!" Merlin called after her with an angry tone. She stopped outside the 'Room of Requirement'.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She said pleadingly when he had caught up to her.

"I sure hope so." He gave her a stern look. "You are not supposed to use those spells on other people unless it is absolutely necessary. Especially when you're upset." He started pacing in front of the wall until a door appeared. "You should be happy he didn't get hurt." He said and opened the door for them.

Hermione walked into a big room that looked like a very luxurious chamber. There was a big four poster bed with red drapes, a fireplace, a table fit for at least six people, and a desk. There were also a big dressing screen and a cupboard.

"What is this place?" She asked Merlin, where he had sat down in front of the now lit fire.

"Arthur's chambers." He answered coldly. "I was upset and this was the first place I thought about."

"It's beautiful." She said and sat down beside him. She remembered the hug they had shared before Harry had interrupted them. Merlin didn't like hugs but he had willingly given her one and it had felt right, like it was supposed to be like that. He had been very nice and comforting these last few days.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upset with you. You were hurt and acted without thinking." He turned to face her, the fire lighting up his cheekbones in the dark room. She stared into his dark blue eyes. She became mesmerised in them and he didn't seem willing to stop staring into hers either. She had to shake her head to stop staring at him. Why had she been so enchanted by them? She felt confused. She stared into the fire instead before responding.

"I know I shouldn't have done it but I didn't think clearly." She started. "But I'm not sorry that I did it. Ron deserved it." She said with determination. She could hear Merlin laugh beside her.

"He definitely deserved it." He said and poked the logs in the fire with a fire poker.

"I meant to tell you this sooner, but I overheard something today during the match." She swallowed before continuing.

"What?" He sounded concerned. She didn't look up to see if he was, just kept staring into the fire.

"It was Romilda Vane..." She began.

"The girl that tried to ask me out at the party?" He asked amused.

"Yes, she is planning something with you and Harry. I think it has something to do with her having a crush on you both." She said awkwardly. "I think Morgana may be in trouble as well because she thinks you two are together."

"I see." Merlin made a small huff of amusement. "I will keep my eye out for her, but I don't think I'm in any real danger." He smiled at her, which she only caught because she decided to turn her head to look at him. She quickly returned her attention to the fire before she got trapped into his eyes again. She noticed that he hadn't denied the part where they thought he was together with Morgana.

Neither said anything for a while, both staring into the fire. After, who knows how long, Hermione decided that it was time to go back.

"I should get back to the common room now. It's almost curfew." She said and stood up.

"Oh, okay." He sounded a little disappointed but she wasn't sure because he quickly masked it with a big smile. "I hope you will feel better soon about the whole Ron situation." He said and guided her to the door.

"I'm sure I will." She gave him a weak smile, trying not to think about his hand on her shoulder.

They walked out from the room but before they reached the portrait hole, Hermione stopped and turned to face him.

"There's something I want to ask you before we part." She said quietly and looked down on her feet.

"Anything." He said just as quietly.

"Would you like to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with me?" She said without looking up. "I know it's a few weeks until then but since it seems like my date has abandoned me I thought I would ask you instead. I understand if you don't want to, you're a lot older than me, not counting your real age, and I'm only a student, but it would only be as friends. You probably don't like those kinds of parties anyway. Forget I asked, I..." She rambled and made to walk away when Merlin put a hand on her upper arm to turn her towards him again.

"I would love to go with you." He said with amusement in his voice. She looked up at him and he gave her a blinding smile. "Now, go before Mr. Filch catches you." He chuckled and she nodded numbly before retreating to the portrait hole. She cast one last glance at him before climbing in and she was confused by what she saw. He looked torn, like he wasn't sure what to do, but before she could decide if she should go back, he turned around and walked away in a fast pace.

* * *

**A/N**

_**Hleap on bæc**_ = Leap on your back.

**Have a great week everybody and PLEASE Review.**

**It's starting to get warm outside now. The sun has shone almost everyday last week and today, and the flowers are blooming. I love spring =)**


	29. The One With the Memories

**A/N**

**4Eirlys:** You'll have to wait and see =)

**Boudicca1: **You will find out in the coming chapters =)

**Matthew Bigham(Chapter 18/16 The one on the train): **Unfortunately I don't have the time to write another story which is why I asked you guys =)

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =)

**fastreader12: **I update every Monday and thank you =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **On Wednesday it's the waffle day here in Sweden =)

**LegGree: **You will have to wait and see =)

**Lady Flurryous: **That was what I was going for. I like to surprise. Merlin isn't sad, he's only confused but this chapter will hopefully clear a few things up.

**Female whovian: **Thank you so much =)

**Bookybookworm: **Took you long enough to find out, haha. I'm not so sure it's a bad thing that people crush on him. It depends on who it is =)

**thejammysod: **I update every Monday =)

**Not Beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 27 The One With the Memories**

Merlin indirectly avoided Hermione the following weeks. He was with her when Morgana, Harry or Ginny was around, but he avoided being alone with her.

Something had transpired between them the day Ron had made out with Lavender. He had given her a hug, which he didn't like to do any longer, not since Arthur had died, but it was because he had wanted to comfort her and it had felt right. He saw her as a very dear friend and thought she felt the same about him but later in the 'Room of Requirement'; she had looked into his eyes with such intensity, he had had a hard time looking away. He could feel that something changed between them in that moment.

When she had asked him to go with her to the Christmas party, he had first decided to say no, but then she started to ramble and he had been reminded of Gwen, and it felt bad to say no to her when she clearly wanted him to go. He just had to make sure nothing inappropriate happened.

And then there was the thing with Romilda Vane. Hermione had been right to warn him because she had turned up almost every day when he worked. She didn't stay long but she didn't exactly hide her reason for being there either. She flirted shamelessly with him but he ignored her. Mostly Morgana managed to make her go away but more often than not, Morgana was away doing other things, like training in the 'Room of Requirement' or reading up on New Magic and history in the library or their chambers.

He had also tried to talk to Ron about the whole Hermione situation but he wouldn't explain. Harry finally told him afterwards that it was because Ron had been jealous that Hermione had been with Victor Krum. Merlin told Hermione everything later, when they and Morgana trained some Old Magic.

Morgana knew that Hermione had asked him to the party, but not the part happening before, and had encouraged him to go. She had seemed a bit of but Merlin shrugged it off to her being tired after training, where she lit a hundred candles and then switched places on the flames. He hadn't told her about his confusion for Hermione, but she had noticed that something was off and both she and Aithusa had told him to get over it.

So, after two week, he decided to take her with him to the forest so Aithusa could stretch her wings a little.

* * *

It was an early Saturday morning in the end of November so the air was cold and wet. They were both dressed in warm clothes and big hats that covered their ears. It wasn't yet cold enough for snow, but it could be felt in the air. It would only be a few days until the first snow fell over Hogwarts.

"Thank you for letting me come with you, Merlin." Hermione said as soon as they had entered the forest.

"It's no bother, Hermione." He answered back with a smile. "Aithusa wanted to stretch her wings and you haven't seen a Great Dragon before, so of course I wanted you to come with."

"What about Morgana? Doesn't she want to come?" Hermione asked just as they reached the same clearing Aithusa and Merlin had visited a few weeks ago.

"I taught her the spell to turn Aithusa back, so they were out here last weekend." He explained. Morgana and Aithusa had spent a lot of time together since she came back, but Merlin understood why. They had been through a lot together and he could trust Aithusa not to be swayed if Morgana turned dark again.

"I see." Hermione said and leaned back against a rock at the edge of the clearing. The clearing wasn't blooming any longer; instead the nearby trees had turned to a beautiful orange colour.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. "Aithusa is quite big and I don't want you to freak out or anything." He explained when he saw her confused expression.

"I'm ready." She nodded determined.

"Good." He smiled and then proceeded to remove the spell over Aithusa. The little white cat soon turned into a big white dragon. Her claws were replaced by talons and her soft fur turned into hard scales.

She roared approvingly when the transformation was over and shook out her wings. Merlin saw Hermione's eyes widen but she stayed still and didn't seem scared, just chocked. He could understand her reaction; Aithusa was a lot bigger than the wyvern/dragon hybrid that existed today.

"Hello, Aithusa." Hermione said and tried to walk up to her but Aithusa backed away.

"_See you in a few hours, Warlock._" Aithusa sad and took off from the ground with two strong wing beats.

"She's beautiful." Hermione said while staring up at Aithusa's disappearing body, high up in the blue November sky.

"She truly is." Merlin agreed and walked over to sit on the stone Hermione leaned on.

"Why didn't she want me to walk up to her?" Hermione asked confused.

"She doesn't like talking or being near other people except me. But I think it's because I'm her Dragonlord." He explained.

"But she gets along with Morgana. I've seen them together several times." Hermione said.

"That's because they share a special bond. They've been through a lot together." He said with a look that made Hermione realise that she should change the subject.

"How long will she be gone?" Hermione looked up at him.

"A few hours." He shrugged. "At the latest, she will be back at lunchtime. She knows I have work to do with Hagrid today."

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Hermione said and stared out into the clearing.

"Hmm... I don't know." He scrunched up his face a little while he thought. "How far have you gotten in the diary?" He decided to ask.

"I've finished it." She said and he saw tears beginning to fill her eyes. "It was... I was very moved when I read it." She said and turned her head upwards to look at him. "Especially the part with your father." She said quietly.

"That was a hard time for me..." He swallowed. "...and I regret never getting to know my father better, but he lives on in me in one way. Every time I use my Dragonlord skills, I can almost feel his presence." He smiled when he thought about the short moments he got with his father. He had long since gotten over the hard part and very rarely got emotional when he thought about him. Instead he remembered the good parts.

"It must have been hard when it happened," Hermione looked down at her hands. "Especially with what had happened with Morgana a few days before." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"What happened with Morgana was the most difficult decision I've ever had to do in my entire life." He started and Hermione looked up at him when she detected his hard tone. "We have talk about it several times since she came back and have decided not to let it ruin our future anymore. I wish I had acted differently but you can't change the past, you can only learn to live with the consequences."

Hermione didn't say anything more about it; probably realising she had crossed a line when she brought it up.

"How come you haven't told me before that you were finished?" He asked before she could say anything else.

"I just finished it last night." She answered.

"I understand." Merlin nodded with a faint smile.

"I noticed that you stopped writing to your mother after the poisoned chalice." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, I realise that what happened in Camelot was too much for my mother to bear. She would have worried sick about me so I never told her what happened. I kept the book as a reminder to myself instead." He answered her with a faraway look, thinking about his mother.

"There's one thing I've been wondering about." Hermione began.

"What would that be?" He asked curiously and looked down at her.

"Why did you stop writing after Camlann?" She looked up at him.

"I..." He began but Hermione stopped him.

"I know you made a few entries after but there were several centuries in between and it was mostly about what happened in the world and not about you." She continued. "The last entry from Camelot was the day before you headed to the crystal cave after losing your magic."

"You must understand, Hermione, that when Arthur died, it hit me pretty hard. I became depressed for a long time after and it wasn't until the founders created Hogwarts that I decided to break out from my shell and do something." He said softly. "I ended up building my house in what is now, central London. I got an education and began to work."

"I lived my life and stayed away from the Magical Community." He sighed. "I even fought in some wars, as I've mentioned in the diary. But I never felt a reason to write in it every day again. It reminded me to much of Camelot."

"I see." She said quietly.

"Is there something else you want to know?" He asked with a tired voice.

"Yes, there is actually." She perked up a little.

"And what is that?" He smiled at her new-found enthusiasm.

"What really happened with you when you encountered Malfoy in Diagon alley?" She asked and then climbed up on the stone and sat down next to him.

"As I've said before, Malfoy has been exposed with Dark Magic. I have later found out with help from Aithusa, that he indeed has the Dark Mark. Harry is right, Malfoy is a Death Eater." He said calmly.

"I can't believe it." Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Unfortunately it's the truth." He said sombrely. "But luckily, as time goes on, my reaction to the mark diminishes. I've come across him a few times during my time here and every time, my magic reacts less violently. With time it will be like it is with Snape." Merlin said but quickly realised he had said something he shouldn't have when Hermione drew in a sharp breath in chock.

"Snape is a...?" She began.

"You can't tell anyone." He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes with a hard gaze. She eventually nodded so he let go of his grip.

"But how...?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I can't tell you any details, only that Dumbledore trusts him and so should we." The truth was that he didn't know why Dumbledore trusted Snape, but Merlin had grown to understand that Dumbledore never did anything without a good reason. His years watching over Harry in the crystals had also shown how much Dumbledore did for Harry and the Wizarding community.

"Does he believe who you are yet?" Hermione asked, clearly realising that she should change the subject.

"No, and I don't know how to convince him." He sighed.

"Maybe you could show him your magic." Hermione suggested.

"My magic?" He said thoughtfully. "You know what; I think I've come up with an idea." He said happily.

"What idea?" She asked curiously.

"I will show him my memories." He said. "I can't just show him my magic." He explained. "Showing him my magic doesn't prove I'm _Merlin_, only that I'm powerful and have Old Magic. And the diary isn't proof enough for someone like him; he would want to see it for himself." He mused.

"Are you going to use Dumbledore's pensieve?" Hermione said while he thought.

"No, I have a better idea. There's a spell that allows me to show a person chosen memories from my life. I haven't used it before but I think it will work. It's easier than using a pensieve." He said.

"Why didn't you use it on me?" Hermione sounded a little offended and turned away slightly. He took her hand which made her look at him again.

"I didn't use it on you because it's one thing reading about it and another to see it happen. With the memories comes the pain and I wouldn't put any of my friends through that. Plus the memories fade after a few days and I want you to remember everything." He said softly.

"Then why are you considering using it on Snape." She asked just as softly.

"Because he isn't my friend and I don't have another choice. He's also very good at Legilimency and Occlumency, so he should be able to detach himself from the memories afterwards, in such a degree that he won't feel the pain." He explained and Hermione nodded understandingly.

"When will you do it?" Hermione asked him.

"On Monday, I think. I have Potion lessons with Slughorn this week and next, so I will be close to Snape's office. I've actually run into him every day this week after my lessons." He said, a plan forming in his head.

"Will you need any help?" Hermione's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"No, I think I will manage on my own. But thank you for asking." He smiled at her, just as Aithusa landed heavily on the ground beside them.

Merlin jumped down from the stone and talked with Aithusa alone. She had flown to the giants again but the situation was the same as before. He turned her back into a cat and he, Aithusa and Hermione walked back to the castle.

* * *

While Merlin had been out with Hermione and Aithusa, Morgana had been busy on her own. She had started the day by heading towards the library and later to the 'Room of Requirement', so she could test the new spells she'd discovered.

By lunchtime she was tired and hungry. She headed back to the Great hall where she met Hermione and Merlin; they had just come back from the forest. She knew that Hermione liked Merlin more than a friend, she could see it when she looked at him. She just hoped that Merlin didn't lead her on.

She couldn't tell Merlin who he was allowed to court and it wasn't like she was interested in him herself, of course not. But it would be unfair to both of them if they did decide to court. Merlin didn't age and he would either be forced to leave her after a few years or she would grow old while Merlin stayed the same, either way it would leave them both miserable.

It was different when it was with other people who didn't know who he was. He could easily move on and they would never be able to find him. But Hermione knows who he is; he would never be able to fool her into believing he needed to move because he'd gotten another job or another lame excuse Merlin had told her he used when he needed to move on.

She had encouraged him to spend time with Hermione after she'd learned that she had invited him to the Christmas party. They had seemed awkward around each other and Merlin had deliberately avoided being alone with her. Hermione hadn't noticed but Morgana knew she would sooner or later. Hermione had been through a lot with Ron and she and Aithusa had decided that they didn't want the same thing to happen to her and Merlin.

But when she saw them together now; happy and with red cheeks from the cold wind, she hoped she hadn't made the wrong decision.

She sat with them during lunch, where Merlin told her about his plan to convince Snape. She later followed him to Hagrid's hut, where she helped him feed the Thestrals. It was Merlin's only job that day so afterwards they headed inside the castle again and sat down on a bench in the Quad. Even though it was November, she sun shone warm on them and maybe their magic helped heating them up a bit as well.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" She decided to ask him right out.

"What do you mean?" He asked without meeting her eyes. Instead he kept looking at the first years that played gobstones nearby, while eating an apple.

He sat with his legs crossed under him on the bench, leaning against a tree that stood behind it. She was lying down on her back at the same bench, with her head on his thigh. It was a habit they had started during the evenings when they sat in the sofa, reading. Neither though anything of it, but Morgana could see the glances the students gave them when they walked by. Especially one girl named Romilda Vane.

Morgana didn't like her after Merlin had told her what Hermione had heard her plan, so she decided to give up her attempt to ask Merlin what he thought about Hermione and instead steer the conversation into a different direction.

"You seemed to have fun together today." She said loud enough for the girl to hear her, where she had sat down with her friends a few benches away.

"We did have fun." Merlin responded without hesitation. She hadn't planned on him catching on so quickly but when she turned her head to see what he was looking at, she saw that he could see the girl easily and probably knew what she planned to do.

"More fun than you has with me?" She asked with fake jealousy in her voice.

"I could never have more fun with another than I have with you, you know that." He said pleadingly but she could see the hint of a grin on his face.

"Good." She said with a blinding smile at Merlin. She saw the girl looking at her with angry eyes, from the corner of her eye, and smirked inwardly.

"You are the only one for me." Merlin said and began stroking her hair lovingly.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Marcus." She said and gave him a loving look.

"Anything for you, Morgan." He responded with an equally loving smile and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. She was surprised by his boldness but when she saw the girl storm away angrily with her friends in tow, her surprise was quickly replaced with a victorious smile.

"We did it." She sat up and smirked evilly.

"I can't believe you dragged me into your scheme... again." Merlin shook his head but his grin revealed how he really felt.

"You loved it, admit it." She said and levelled him with a challenging look.

"Fine," He sighed. "I loved it."

"See, it wasn't so hard." She smirked and lay down on his lap again.

"No, it wasn't." He said quietly and absently continued to stroke her hair while watching the gobstone game.

Neither of them noticed that Harry and Hermione had seen their play while passing by on the second corridor and that Hermione was visibly upset by what she saw.

* * *

Two days later, on Monday, Merlin decided to set his plan in motion regarding Snape. He waited for him after his lesson and soon the DADA Professor could be seen walking towards his office.

When he saw Merlin waiting for him beside the door, he stopped and levelled him with an intimidating glare.

"What are you doing out so late, Mr. Embrose?" He asked Merlin and opened the door to his office and walked in. Merlin followed after without answering. "I didn't tell you, you could come into my office." Snape snarled when he saw that Merlin had followed after him.

"I need to show you something and this was the first opportunity I got." Merlin told him while checking to see if the corridor was empty before closing the door.

"Have you come to convince me, is that it?" Snape smirked at him. Clearly not thinking anything Merlin said would prove he was the _Merlin_.

"I have actually." Merlin said and walked up to him. He stood in front of him, their noses almost touching each other. Merlin noticed absentmindedly that they were the same height.

"What are you...?" Snape began but Merlin interrupted him.

"This may hurt a bit." He said apologetically and knocked their heads together. The spell stared immediately after the contact and Snape crumpled down on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Merlin checked to see if he was okay before sitting down on the desk and waiting, both witnessing the memories of Merlin's life in their heads.

* * *

_"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."_

* * *

_ "So how is it you know magic?"_

_"I don't."_

_"Where did you study? Answer me!"_

_"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught."_

_"Are you lying to me boy?"_

_"What do you want me to say?"_

_"The truth!"_

_"I was born like this."_

_"That's impossible! Who are you?"_

_"Oh, erm... I have this letter."_

_"I-I don't have my glasses."_

_"I'm Merlin."_

* * *

_"Hey, come on, that's enough."_

_"What?"_

_"You've had your fun, my friend." _

_"Do I know you?"_

_"Er, I'm Merlin." _

_"So I don't know you."_

_"No." _

_"Yet you called me "friend."_

_"That was my mistake."_

_"Yes, I think so."_

_"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." _

_"Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

_"No."_

_"Would you like me to help you?"_

_"I wouldn't if I were you."_

_"Why? What are you going to do to me?"_

_"You have no idea."_

_"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." _

_"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."_

_"What, who do you think you are? The King?"_

_"No. I'm his son, Arthur."_

* * *

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny."_

_"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"_

_"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."_

_"So there is a reason." _

_"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."_

_"Right."_

_"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."_

_"I don't see what this has to do with me."_

_"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."_

_"No. No, you've got this wrong."_

_"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."_

_"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."_

_"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."_

_"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."_

_"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."_

_"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!_

* * *

_"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." _

_"Oh, well..." _

_"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."_

_"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."_

_"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."_

_"Well..."_

_"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."_

* * *

_"It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlin."_

_"Lancelot."_

* * *

_"Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be…"_

_"What's..." _

_"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death."_

_"Well, I've seen it and I'm still here."_

_"Extraordinary. What did it look like?"_

_"Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet."_

* * *

_"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny."_

_"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur."_

_"Then you have the answer you seek."_

_"You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?"_

_"It seems that is up to you."_

_"No. You can't know that for certain."_

_"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."_

_"There must be another way! The future isn't set in stone!"_

_"You must let the boy die."_

* * *

_"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power."_

_"I know."_

_"You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."_

_"I understand."_

_"You must do more than understand. You must promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."_

* * *

_"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this."_

_"It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you."_

_"Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies."_

_"No! I share nothing with you!"_

_"With my help, Arthur will become King."_

_"I will make Arthur King. But you will never see that day. **Ástríce!**"_

_"Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. **Forbærne!** You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me."_

_"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never."_

_"So be it. _**_Ácwele!_** _Pity. Together we could've ruled the world."_

_"You should not have killed my friend."_

_"Gaius! Gaius! No! No!"_

_"Merlin."_

_"Gaius. Gaius. Gaius, you're alive!"_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored."_

_"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet."_

* * *

_"You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave. Even before the Great Purge wizards would talk about it with reverence"_

_"That man who led me there, who is he?"_

_"Who was he? He died, I'd say, about 300 years ago. Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was a source of his prophecies."_

* * *

_"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone."_

_"And you're going to pull it out."_

_"Merlin, it's impossible."_

_"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot."_

_"Do you want me to look like a fool?"_

_"No, I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong; you aren't just anyone, you are special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."_

* * *

_"What happened to you? Who did this to your village?"_

_"That it happened at all is all that matters. I have been haunted by this moment for many years... since long before you set foot on this Earth, Emrys, I have waited for its arrival with the sorrow in my heart. For even as Camelot flowers, so the seeds of her destruction are being sown. The prophets speak of Arthur's bane. You would do well to fear it, for it stalks him like a ghost in the night. Unless you act quickly, Emrys, even you cannot alter the never-ending circle of his... fate"_

* * *

_"_**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare.**_ Emrys. Lie still. Much blood has been shed this day and all for something few wise men would ever want."_

_"You mean the Diamair? Morgana never found it?"_

_"And she never will."_

_"Because it is you. You are the Key to all knowledge? There are times, I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but... that is nothing to what you carry."_

_"It is both a blessing and... a curse. Is there anything you wish to ask me?"_

_"No. I don't think it would be good."_

_"You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men."_

_"Wait... There is one question. If Mordred is not Arthur's Bane, then, who is?"_

_"Himself."_

* * *

_"Let loose the hounds of war,  
Let the dreadfire of the last Priestess rain down from angry skies,  
For brother will slaughter brother,  
For friend will murder friend,  
As the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann,  
The prophets do not lie,  
There, Arthur will meet his end,  
Upon that mighty plain."_

* * *

_"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin...Arthur is not just a King…he is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock…the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."_

* * *

It didn't take long after the last memory had faded before Snape started to move again. Merlin could hear him mutter something undecipherable.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear you." Merlin said apologetically.

"What did you do?" Snape would have snarled if he had had more strength. "What did you do to me?" He said more clearly and sat up on the floor. He gave Merlin an intimidating glare.

"I did what needed to be done." Merlin said calmly and met his glare dead on. "You didn't believe me so I did what I had to do to make you see the truth."

"You could have warned me first." Snape said and stood up.

"I did actually," He said cheekily. "But you're right. But I don't think you would have complied if I've told you beforehand."

"No, I probably wouldn't." Snape muttered and walked over to his desk chair.

"Do you believe me now?" Merlin said quietly and turned around so he could face Snape.

"I can't _not_ believe you." He answered. "Did it really happen like that?" He asked and stared into space as he was remembering the memories.

"They did." Merlin nodded. "I left out a few things, but you saw what I needed you to see." Snape looked up at him. "You don't want to see everything, believe me." He jumped down from the desk and headed towards the door. "I don't want you to treat me any different, it would only raise suspicion. The memories will fade after a few days. You will still know who I am but you won't remember any details." He opened the door and turned his head to look at a slightly baffled DADA Professor. "And try and not think about me when you're with Voldemort." He finished with a wink and walked away, the door closing behind him.

* * *

**A/N**

**_Ástríce!_** = I strike!

**_Forbærne!_** = Burn up!

**_Ácwele!_** = Destroy!

**_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare._** = I heal you thoroughly from your mortal wound.

**Did anyone see the eclipse? I saw it through glimpses in the clouds and it was pretty cool =)**

**Is anyone of you good at Fanart? I would love to have a personal made picture to this story that features the characters and setting. It doesn't have to be a drawing, I would actually prefer an photo edit instead.**

**Have a great week everyone and PLEASE Review.**


	30. The One With the Christmas Party

**A/N**

**triquetra123: **I actually almost gave up when it was to cloudy, but then my mum noticed a that it came to a patch of thinner cloud so i could see it with my sunglasses on. If it hasn't been cloudy I wouldn't have been able to watch it at all so I guess there are both ups and downs. You'll have to read and find out about the Merlin/Hermione =)

**triquetra123(25/27 the one with Lancelot's death day): **Making him bi was something I had planned for quite some time, and there are tiny hints here and there but probably nothing that makes sense but for me, haha. It won't be a big part of the story but I've always felt that Merlin wasn't straight what with how he sometimes looked at Lancelot and Gwaine, ;) but he did love Freya so I decided that maybe he was both. I'm liking the response I've gotten from it at least =) I'm not bi or gay myself but I do support it.

**ILikeHotDogs: **I hope you got your waffles =)

**bookybookworm: **That was my intention all along, mohaha. Now that you've converted to Mergana I don't have to continue with the story, haha.

**Compliment Giver:** That's great but unfortunately I want a more full body picture, =)

**Sparky199: **I most certainly did, =). I was thinking of a spell at first but this was more fun and I got to use a little Doctor Who. I notice that sometimes when i write Merlin's dialogues, he sound a little like the Doctor. Who knows how much it will be further along when the fun begins.

**Unformal Sorrelle: **maybe I should change the summary a little if other people think like you. This isn't a story made for the shipping, that's just something that happens in the background. This story is about, well I can't really tell you that, it would ruin the surprises, but I will try and not make the shipping to big but some chapters will feature it more than others, so be warned. I hope you will be satisfied with the merlin/Hermione in this chapter and the next, and fun-illy enough, your reason for not wanting them together is the same as Morgana's, haha. I'm glad you like Morgana's smirks, they are fun to write =) And the Ron/Merlin friendship was just something that happened but I decided to run with it because it worked. It's a bit boring if every crossover fic would have Merlin friends with Harry. I'm glad you liked it =)

**Female whovian: **Thank you so much =)

**Lady Flurryous: **Me to for some reason. When I first started writing this fic in July, I was leaning towards Merthur but that sounded to boring when I resumed writing in August (when the heat didn't make my laptop melt) and I then leaned to Merlin/Hermione. But as you know, I have another ship in mind now but who knows what will happen between them in the end, =P Merlin isn't lying so much to Hermione anymore. He may refrain from telling a few things but he doesn't lie. I knew you would like their moment, haha. I certainly know your shipping heart well and hopefully I will make it happy, eventually. But who knows for how long (gasps).

**Un-Beta:ed**

* * *

**Chapter 28 The One With the Christmas Party**

"How are things going with Snape?" Morgana asked Merlin.

"Surprisingly good actually, the memories have faded now and he seems to have come to terms with it." Merlin answered. They were walking down to the lake, over the snow-covered grounds.

It had been a few weeks since Merlin had showed his memories to the Professor and the whole school was filled with anticipation for the coming Christmas break. The snow had finally come the night before and since Merlin had finished early with his work for Filch, and the trio had classes, he and Morgana decided to walk down to the lake and enjoy the clear blue sky and crisp air.

"That's good." Morgana smiled. "And how are things between you and Hermione? You've been spending a lot of time in the 'Room of Requirement'." She asked as they reached the lake.

"She's a fast learner." Merlin said with a hint of a smile when he thought about their last session. "She now knows five different spells by heart."

"That's impressive." Morgana said with a hint of surprise. "What kind are they?

"Well, it's the stunning spell of course, **Hleap on bæc,**" He looked at her and she nodded in confirmation. "Then there's the fire spell,** Forbearnan,** the sleeping spell, **Swefe nu,** a spell to open doors, **Tospringe,** and lastly a summoning spell, **Onbregdan**."

"Very good." Morgana said improvingly.

"They're not as powerful as when we use them but it's a start." Merlin smiled. "How about we find a place to sit down?" He said and swept his gaze over the shore until he found a nice place by some trees. He placed the blanket he had brought with, on the ground for them to sit on.

"This is nice, Merlin. We should do this more often." Morgana said when she had sat down and let the sun warm up her cheeks.

"We defiantly should, we haven't had much time to just sit down and talk since you came back." He mused.

"About that," Morgana began. "There's one thing I've wanted to ask you."

"What would that be?" He turned his head to look at her.

"What's with the beard?" She said bluntly, quirking her mouth a little as she looked at his slightly baffled expression.

"My beard? What's wrong with that?" He was really surprised by her question; he had thought she would ask about Arthur or something like that.

"You never had one in Camelot but now you never go one day without it. Are you trying to look more mature?" She asked very seriously but he could detect the smile behind her stoic expression.

"I like it." He answered with fake hurt in his voice, and rubbed his cheeks a little. "It suits me, makes me look sophisticated." He said with pride.

"It does, actually." She gave him a once over. "Makes you look more handsome." She continued but shifted her gaze to the lake instead, which was lucky because Merlin had started to blush a little by her intense staring and words.

"Good that we agree on something then." He said playfully and shifted his gaze as well out over the lake. "I got it in the late sixties, right before Woodstock I think." He tried to remember back. "Of course, it was a lot longer then, my hair as well. You could say I was a bit of a hippie." He smiled.

"You were a hippie?" Morgana asked with a baffled expression.

"So you've heard of them?" He wasn't sure if she had read that part of history yet.

"I most certainly have, and I must say, you don't seem like the type." She laughed a little.

"On the contrary, actually. It suited me really well." He chuckled and winked at her.

"You are full of surprises." Morgana mused and shook her head. "What else have you done during your long life?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, ehm..." He had lived so long so he had to think a little about what he would say. "I have worked... a lot... many different kinds of works. One time I was a doctor and another I was a police officer. That was a lot of fun." He smiled a little at the memory. "I also fought in many wars," He continued more gravely. "The latest one being World War two, where I was a medical soldier. I... I managed to save many lives that way, but the things I've seen... You don't want to experience them by yourself." Merlin said sombrely.

"Are the wars of the modern era worse than the wars back in Camelot?" Morgana asked without meeting his eyes.

"Both yes and no. The battles in Camelot were more intense but the wars now last much longer. Sometimes the last years and they are much more deadly. Especially for the civilians." Merlin answered.

Morgana didn't ask anything more; she just nodded her head in understanding and they sat in silence for a long time afterwards, but Merlin could see that Morgana was thinking intently on something.

"What's wrong?" He asked silently, not wanting to disturb the peace around them.

"I've been thinking a lot about you, Merlin, these past weeks." She answered without meeting his gaze.

"Oh..." He didn't know what else to say.

"Not like that." She gave him a glare. "About your long life." She said with a slightly pained expression. "How have you managed to survive it? I mean..., how did you manage not to go insane?" She met his gaze. "I would never have survived so long without growing mad. You now how I was after the Sarrum. That was nothing compared to how I would have been if I had endured what you have done." She said with a shaky voice. "Being surrounded by other people but still alone. Grieving without being able to explain why. Never being able to move on, always having to leave everyone you've grown to care about. How did you survive it?" She looked at him with pain filled eyes.

"I didn't." He said quietly and looked down. "Not at first."

"What do you mean?" She took his hand in hers and used the other to lift his head up to meet her eyes.

"I've given up many times over the centuries, Morgana." He met her gaze with tear-filled eyes. "But thanks to the Old Religion, I've always come back." The tears where now running down his cheeks.

"I don't understand." She said and Merlin could see her confusion.

"After Camlann, I returned to Camelot. But it only took a few days before I realised I couldn't stay there, too many memories, so I left. I built a hut on the hill looking out over the lake and stayed there until Gaius died ten years later. That was the first time I walked more than a few hundred meters from the hut." He paused a little, blinking back the tears that flowed from his eyes.

"After that I started going to the crystal cave and I saw the downfall of Camelot. I tried to find ways to prevent it but there weren't any. Gwen never had any heirs so when she died the lords started fighting amongst each other over who would take over the rule, and the neighbouring kingdoms noticed the turmoil and began their own conquest to take the throne. It ended with the city destroyed and the land divided amongst the other kingdoms."

"That's...that's when I finally let the depression hit me." He said and looked up at Morgana's green eyes. "I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer so I ended it. I threw myself over a cliff and I could feel my bones breaking when I fell and I succumbed to the darkness."

"You didn't..." Morgana shook her head and wiped away the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

"I did." He nodded. "But I woke up a few hours later without a scratch on me. Everything was healed and it was like nothing had ever happened." He buried his head in his hands, not wanting to relive the memory again. "I got angry and very unstable. I tried to end my life in many other ways but nothing worked. It wasn't until Aithusa found me, lying all wet beside a river, that I stopped."

"I hadn't seen her since Camlann and I tried to call for her after Kilgarrah died but got no answer. I thought she had died." He rubbed his eyes with the base of his hands. "She made me talk about what had happened and what I had done and eventually my wounds healed in my heart, even though the scars will never fully disappear."

"When this school was built I decided to move into the city, or village I guess it was back then. I met new people and I got a job. After a while I started going to school and got one degree after the other. I also travelled a lot. I have probably been to every country on this planet at least once. It has helped a lot and I haven't tried anything since that day by the river."

"I can't believe it." Morgana shook her head and let go of his hand. "I'm so sorry, Merlin." She said and engulfed him in a tight hug which he gladly let himself be comforted by.

They sat like that until the ground started to fill with student who had finished their classes and now wanted to have some fun in the snow. Neither said anything when they broke apart and walked back to the castle. They didn't go to the Great Hall for dinner, instead they returned to their chambers where Merlin decided to sleep for a few hours and Morgana decided to read a book about Woodstock.

Merlin and Morgana didn't mention their conversation to the others or to themselves; their lives moved on as it had before.

* * *

The day before the Christmas party, Hermione and Harry sat in the library. She refused to be in the common room when Ron and Lavender where there, so he often met up with her in the library.

"He can kiss whoever he wants." Hermione told Harry. "It doesn't bother me at all." But Harry knew she was lying because she dotted her 'i' so hard that it pierced the paper. "And by the way, Harry," She continued after a while. "You need to be careful."

"For the last time," Harry answered her with a hoarse voice. He hadn't talked for a while. "I will not return the book, I've learned more from the Halfblood prince than Snape or Slughorn has ever taught me in..."

"I'm not talking about your stupid Prince." Hermione interrupted him and gave the book an angry glare. "I'm talking about what I heard earlier today. I walked into the girls' bathroom and there were a bunch of girls in there, one of them was Romilda Vane, and they discussed how they would give you and Marcus a love potion without you noticing. Everybody hope that you will invite her to Slughorn's party and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, that probably works, I'm afraid."

"Why didn't you confiscate them then? And does Marcus now about this?" Harry asked challengingly. He found it weird that her mania for following rules had left her at such a time.

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom, of course." She sneered. "They only discussed tactics. And since I doubt even the Halfblood prince will be able to find a cure for a dozens of love potions in one go, I suggest you find a date as soon as possible. And yes, I've told Marcus but he seems to believe that his Old Magic will protect him from the effects." She sighed.

"There's no one I want to ask." Harry sighed and tried not to think about Ginny. "What did Morgan say about Marcus not taking you advice seriously?" He tried to avert the conversation.

"She's the same as Marcus. They say that love potions if made of New Magic and that their magic will protect them from it." She shook her head and stood up. "Be careful what you drink, Harry." She said and hauled up her parchment roll and put it in her bag.

"Do you think they're together?" Harry came to think about the scene between Marcus and Morgan that he and Hermione had seen a few weeks ago in the squad.

"I don't think so." Hermione shrugged. "Maybe you could ask Morgan to come with you to the party. I asked Marcus a few weeks ago." She had begun walking out from the library so Harry had to hurry up to catch up with her.

"She scares me and, hang on; I didn't know you had asked Marcus to go with you. When did that happen?" Harry wondered briefly if Ron knew.

"It happened after the Quidditch game and it's no big deal." Hermione refused to meet his eyes when she talked.

"You like him don't you?" Harry said quietly. "That's why you where so upset when you saw him and Morgan together before."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends." Hermione said quickly and said the password to the fat lady.

Harry didn't get another chance to talk to Hermione about it because Romilda approached him the same moment he stepped in to the common room and Hermione took the opportunity to disappear to the dormitories.

Romilda gave him a box of chocolate kettles that he suspected was filled with love potion and he sent a thought to Marcus and hoped he was right about his magic protecting him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Morgana had just come back to their chambers after a day in the forbidden forest with Aithusa.

The first thing Morgana notice when she entered the living room was a box of chocolate kettles on the table. It had a note that was addressed to Merlin so she gave the box to him.

"Who's it from?" She asked after he had read the note.

"One of the girls I helped last week." He said and looked up at her. "You know the one who had spilt ink all over her bag."

"Yes, I remember." She had found the whole situation suspicious since it was a fifth year student and should have been able to cast the spell herself, but she didn't think more about it at the time. Now her suspicions arose again. "I don't think you should eat those." She told Merlin when he opened the box.

"Why not? It's only chocolate." He shrugged and without waiting for her to respond; he took a kettle and put it in his mouth.

The effect was immediate. His eyes glazed over and he fell over in pain on the floor. They had been right in that the potion wouldn't work on them but they hadn't thought about the side effects.

Merlin's magic was battling the potion, which resulted in a searing pain and Merlin's body started to convulse in cramps and spasms because of the effort it took to remove the potion from his system.

"Merlin! Merlin! Can you hear me?" Morgana knelt down beside him and tried to get a response but he didn't answer her. He just kept cramping and his eyes where rolled up in his head so only the white could be seen.

"Damn it Merlin, why do you never listen to me?" She hissed angrily and placed a hand over his chest and tried to hold him still. "**Ic I ádée bróðorlufu áterdrinca nú! Ic I ádée bróðorlufu áterdrinca nú! Ic I ádée bróðorlufu áterdrinca nú!**" She cast a spell that would remove the love potion and after several tries she felt the magic do its job and when the gold faded from her eyes; Merlin's body stilled.

"Thank you." He said hoarsely before his body went limp and he passed out.

Morgana moved him over to his bed and let him rest for the rest of the evening and night. In the meantime, she planned a revenge for the girl that had done this to him and she knew exactly who it was; Romilda Vane.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, Merlin was already up and about in the living room. He was holding the box of chocolate when she walked out of the bedroom and she saw him take one sniff at them before he threw the whole box into the fireplace and lit a fire with a silent spell that turned the box into ash within seconds.

"You look better." She said as she sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Thank you, Morgana." He said with his back against her. "I should have listened to you."

"Yes, you should." She nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened. I don't want to worry them." He turned around and gave her a pleading look.

"Are you sure it's not the fact that Hermione will gloat about you being wrong?" She smirked and when he didn't answer her, she knew she was probably right.

"Can you promise me you won't tell them?" He held her gaze.

"Fine, I won't tell them." She sighed and then chuckled silently when she saw his relived look. She found it highly amusing how scared Merlin was off Hermione.

"And I don't want you to take any revenge on Romilda. She's just a child, she doesn't understand the consequences." He gave her a stern look.

"She's in fifth year and perfectly able to understand what would happen if she gave someone a love potion." Morgana answered with an equally stern look.

"Morgana." Merlin warned.

"Fine. I will not do anything to the girl." She said as she innocently checked her perfectly manicured nails.

"You have already done something, haven't you?" Merlin said and shook his head but she could see the hint of amusement behind his eyes.

"I may have conducted a plan after you passed out and then spent the night setting it up." She said and had to try hard not to break out in a smile.

"Then you have to abort it." He waved his arms impatiently.

"Sorry, but it's too late. The wheels are already set in motion and I am no longer in control." She shook her head.

"Then let's hope you haven't gone too far with this." Merlin sighed and walked away to the bedroom. Morgana finally let her smile go when she thought about what would happen to the girl.

* * *

"Hello, Harry." Hermione sat down beside Harry in the common room.

"Is it true that you're going to the party with Marcus?" Both Harry and Hermione turned around at the voice and saw Parvati standing behind the sofa. Lavender and Ron was further away, locked in a tight embrace.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione said happily.

Harry had talked to Ron the day before about Hermione and Marcus but he already knew about it. Marcus had told him a few weeks ago. But by the angry head that popped up from behind Lavender's, he wasn't overly pleased by it.

"I heard it from his friend, Morgan. I met her in the library earlier." Parvati explained. "Are you two together?" She asked eagerly.

"No, but we are very good friends. He's been very good to me these last weeks." Hermione smiled big.

"But you want to get together?" Parvati continued with the same eagerness.

"Who wouldn't?" Hermione giggled which Harry found a bit disturbing. It wasn't like her to act like that.

"You're lucky." Parvati said with a dreamy look. "He's very good looking."

"I know." Hermione said with the same dreamy look. "I should probably get ready; he's picking me up at eight." Hermione said and stood up. As soon as she had disappeared up the stairs, Parvati and Lavender brought their heads together to discuss the new news. Harry had thought Ron would say something angry about Marcus but he kept silent and his face was completely expressionless.

* * *

Exactly what Morgana's plan was, Merlin found out around midday. He was walking outside towards the lake; trying to get his body stronger till the night. The potion had taken its toll on him and he still felt a bit tired and worn, but he hoped the fresh air would help.

Just as he walked into the castle; a figure came running from the Great Hall. When he came closer he saw it was Romilda Vane and she was chased by Peeves. He tried to throw plush red pillows in the shape of hearts on her, while calling for her to stop.

"Romilda Vane, why won't you stop?" He cried out. "I looooove you, Romilda!"

Romilda only continued to scream and ran out the entrance door and in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Merlin stood still and watched; just like the other students around him.

"She wanted someone to love her and she got her wish." Merlin almost jumped two feet in the air when Morgana all of a sudden appeared beside him.

"You can't continue to sneak up on me like that." Merlin said and placed a hand over his beating heart, but she just smirked at him. "You convinced Peeves to chase after her and telling her he loves her?" He asked incredibly after he had calmed down.

"Of course not." She shook her head. "He would never do that willingly. No, I enchanted him with a love spell of my own. It's not as powerful as the potions but it will do. The effect will run out in a few hours."

"So he's actually in love with her right now?" Merlin asked incredibly and Morgana winked to him. "Does he know you were the one that enchanted him?" Merlin was worried about what Peeves could do if he found out.

"No, he will forget everything that has happen after the spell has worn out." She smiled. "It will be quite the shock for him when he does find out, but he deserves it. He locked Aithusa in a closet the other day."

"You are truly evil." He grinned at her and then they walked back to the chambers together. Merlin needed to get ready for the party.

* * *

Merlin picked up Hermione at exactly eight. He stood outside the Gryffindor tower when she walked out; clad in a black suit, white shirt and a black bowtie. His face was a bit paler than usual but his hair was just as unruly as usual and he still had his stubble; he looked very handsome.

Hermione was so surprised when she saw him that she drew in a quick breath.

"Wow, Marcus... You look... wow." She didn't know what to say and he gave her a beaming smile in return.

"Thank you, Hermione. You look very beautiful." She saw him give her a quick once over which made her blush feverishly. He offered her his right arm and they began walking down to Slughorn's office.

On their way there, several students they met stopped and gave them both appraising looks. The girls especially, almost swooned when they saw Merlin, which made Hermione feel proud in a weird way.

When they arrived at the party, Hermione noticed that the office had been put under a spell that made it bigger and the walls and roof was covered in emerald green, crimson red and golden tapestries, so it looked like they were inside a big tent.

In the middle of the roof hanged a gold lamp that cast red light over the room and inside the lamp where real fairies that shone like tiny light spots. The music was performed by some mandolin players and several house elves made their way between all the people with heavy silver plates filled with food.

"Hermione dear, welcome." Professor Slughorn greeted her the moment she walked in. "And who is this young man?" He said when he noticed Merlin.

"Professor, this is..." Hermione began.

"Merlin's beard, aren't you the young man that is helping Mr. Filch?" Slughorn said before Hermione could finish. "I didn't recognise you there. Come in, come in." Slughorn ushered him in and Hermione noticed Merlin's slightly chocked look. "Here, take a cup of mead boy, you look scared to death." Slughorn laughed and handed Merlin and Hermione a cup each before he disappeared after another guest.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think he would be so forward." Hermione said apologetically when they were alone.

"No need to apologise, Hermione." Merlin smiled. "I was only surprised by his affection." He grinned. "But I don't like it when they use my name like that." He took a sip from his mead. "Hmm, this is good." He mused.

"Use your name?" Hermione asked confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Merlin's beard." Merlin said and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh... Of course." Hermione hit her head with her hand. "I'm so sorry, I've never realised. I'm so used to it that I..."

"Relax, Hermione." Merlin put a hand on her arm to stop her rambling. "It's no big deal, I just find it a bit weird, that's all." He grinned. "How about we see if we can find some celebrities?" He took her hand and dragged her into the crowd.

They stopped when they reached an elderly wizard, wearing a big top hat.

"Excuse me, Hi. I'm Marcus and this is my friend Hermione." Merlin greeted the old man and shook his hand. "Are you by any chance, Bernard Hopkins? Healer at St. Mungo's and doctor at a muggle hospital in London?" Merlin asked eagerly.

"Hello, Marcus, Hermione." The wizard said with a rugged voice and gave them both a small nod. "Yes, I am Bernard Hopkins." He gave Merlin a searching glance.

"I'm a big fan of your work." Merlin's eyes lit up a little when he talked, Hermione could see that he was intrigued by the old wizard. "So you are skilled at both muggle and wizard medicine?"

"My father was a muggle Doctor and before I got my Hogwart's letter; that's what I wanted to be. So I decided to become both a Healer and a Doctor. A decision I've never regretted since both sets of skills has helped me a lot." Bernard answered with a smile.

"My Uncle was a physician as well." Merlin said. "He didn't use magic a lot but he was very talented in mixing potions from different herbs that possessed magical abilities. He actually taught me a lot."

"What was your uncle's name?" Bernard asked.

"Gaius." Merlin answered.

"Where did he work?" Bernard sounded intrigued by Gaius but Hermione didn't hear Merlin's answer because she had spotted Harry and Luna at the door. She decided to go over to them and left Merlin alone with the old wizard.

"Harry! Luna! You made it." Hermione beamed at them.

"You seem like you're enjoying yourself." Harry told her with a slight quirk of his lips.

"Yes I am. It's so nice to come out and just relax for a change. These past weeks had been hard." She lost a bit of her enthusiasm at the last words.

"Why won't you admit that you like Marcus?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione figured he had spent too much time with Morgana; he was picking up on her expressions.

"I don't. We're only friends" Hermione said truthfully, at least the friends' part.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Harry asked seriously.

"No, we're just friends. Why won't you stop asking me?" Hermione felt slightly offended by his question. Harry took her aside a little.

"I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time together." Harry told her.

"Well, maybe we have but as I've said before, we're still only friends." Hermione started to get annoyed by his questions.

"Do you want to be more than just friends?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione finally gave in. "I haven't thought about it like that."

"Do you really think it's wise? He's a lot older than you." He said so quiet only Hermione could hear him.

"It's only nine years and it's none of your business who I choose to date. It's not like you do the right thing all the time. Have you tricked someone into thinking they've drunk a potion lately?" She said defensively.

"At least I haven't used a confondus charm on anyone." Harry reciprocated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said and quickly took a sip from her mead to hide her face. She then turned around and tried to get Merlin's attention.

* * *

Merlin was glad he had said yes when Hermione asked him; the party was loads of fun. He started talking to a wizard that apparently worked as a healer at but also as a doctor in a muggle hospital.

He was so deep in the conversation that he didn't notice when Hermione disappeared. It wasn't until she called for him that he noticed that Harry had arrived and Hermione was talking to him and the girl, Luna.

"Hello, Harry! Luna!" He greeted them when he had said goodbye to the wizard. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He smiled at them.

"We've just gotten here but it's seems okay." Harry shrugged. "How about you? I saw you talking to that wizard over there."

"Yeah, that was Bernard Hopkins. He's a healer at but also works at a muggle hospital sometimes. I told him about Gaius." Merlin answered.

"Oh, well, that's seems interesting." Harry said but Merlin could sense that he didn't find it as interesting as he did.

"It is." Merlin nodded. "Have you had any mead? It's really good." He said and stopped a house elf scurrying by and grabbed a new cup.

"Yes, I've had one cup." Harry raised his cup so Merlin could see.

"Good." He grinned and then bent down to talk to Hermione. "I've seen that they are clearing the floor for some dancing. Are you up for it?"

"Dancing?" Hermione said and glanced over to the now clear dance floor. "I don't now." She shook her head.

"Come on, it will be fun. I'll take care of you." He gave her a big smile and she finally nodded.

"Fine, okay, let's do it." She smiled back and took his offered hand. "Talk to you later, Harry." She called over her shoulder.

"Yes, talk to you later." Merlin called as well but he didn't hear if Harry answered because the music had become so loud.

Merlin stopped before entering the floor; watching the other couples first so he knew what kind of dance they did.

"Now, here's the thing Hermione." He turned to face her. "I know you don't know this dance, but I do, so just follow my lead and I'm sure you'll catch up soon. Is that okay?"

"It's okay." Hermione nodded so Merlin took her hand after he had emptied his cup and put it on an empty plate nearby. He led her out on the floor and took her right hand and placed it on his shoulder before placing his left hand on her waist. He then took her other hand in his right and they soon started to swirl around on the floor together with the other couples.

* * *

Hermione hadn't had so fun in ages. She and Merlin had danced until they were too tired to stand up, then they had started talking to all kinds of wizards and witches that Slughorn had invited. Merlin couldn't hold his liquor so he was a bit tipsy at the end of the evening, but then again, so was she.

They hadn't seen Harry again that evening so they decided to go back to Merlin's chambers and unwind. Unfortunately they didn't get any farther than a few corridors on the second floor, when Merlin started to feel a bit dizzy.

"I don't feel so good. I think I need to sit down." Merlin took his head in his hands and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"It's only a few more corridors to your chambers." Hermione tried to pull him up by grabbing his arm. "You can make it."

"No, I need to sit down for a while." Hermione let go of her grip and sat down next to him.

"Just... Don't get sick on me, okay." Hermione warned. He looked like was about to fall asleep any moment.

"I won't." He mumbled with closed eyes. "You're a good friend, Hermione." Merlin slurred a little when he talked and then he opened his eyes and looked at her with a steady gaze. "I'm glad you found out about my secret." He took her hand in his and gave her a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

* * *

"I'm trying to help you. I swore to your mother that I would protect you. I swore the unbreakable oath."

"Then you'll have to break it, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I will do it. I have a plan and it will work, it just takes longer than I expected!"

Harry had successfully followed Malfoy and Snape out from the party. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He decided to go back to the party immediately and try and find Marcus and Hermione.

"Luna!" He said when he had found Luna again. She was now standing by the dance floor, moving her body to the music.

"Harry! I wondered where you've gone. I was afraid you had been taken by the Margul. They attack their victims when they sit on the toilet." She said with her usually dreamy voice.

"I'm fine, Luna. I was just wondering if you've seen Hermione and Marcus. I need to talk to them." Harry said urgently.

"They were dancing... Marcus is a very good dancer... But they left a few minutes ago; saying something about going back to his chambers." Luna eventually answered.

"Thank you." Harry gave her a quick smile. "I'm sorry but I need to go after them. Do you want to stay here or do you want me to follow you back to Ravenclaws common room?"

"I think I will stay a while longer, but thank you Harry." She looked up at him with her big eyes.

"See you later then Luna." Harry said and then headed out of the party, towards the second floor.

He had just rounded a corner on the second floor when he saw someone sitting on the floor, further along. It was Hermione and Marcus that sat together under an arch in the wall, a few meters away. Marcus took up Hermione's hand and kissed it.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was the mead that had loosened his inhibitions or maybe it was the way Hermione looked that evening; dressed up in a beautiful blue dress and her hair perfectly made. Or maybe he was just so glad to have someone to confide in, someone who he could be himself with.

"I'm glad you found out about my secret." He raised her hand to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm glad I figured it out." Hermione said and blushed. Merlin found that he liked it when she blushed; it suited her.

They looked into each other eyes and without warning, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. He knew he shouldn't let her do it, but the liquor in his system made him immune to any coherent thoughts so without thinking, he met her lips eagerly.

He kept the kiss civilized but he couldn't keep his hands from going to her waist and up and down her back. She had one of her hands on his back and the other in his hair; ruffling it.

* * *

"I'm glad I figured it out." Harry heard Hermione say and he had no idea what she meant. Then he saw something he never thought he would ever see between his two friends.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Marcus, and he didn't push her away. He wasn't sure if he should feel proud for Hermione's boldness or disturbed by what was happening. He knew about her confusing feelings for Marcus but he also knew that Marcus probably only saw her as a friend. He and Morgan seemed very close and Harry wouldn't be surprised if they started to date anytime soon. And Ron would be very angry if he found out. When he found out.

He forgot everything he came there to tell them; his mind going blank by the image. He pushed himself into an alcove to avoid being seen but he peeked his head around to see if they were finished.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she was kissing Merlin, _the_ Merlin. She didn't know what made her act against her mind. She was very confused about how she felt for him and deep down; she had always hoped they would be more than friends. But she also knew they shouldn't kiss when neither was sober enough to think clear.

Just as she had decided to break the kiss, Merlin did it before her.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let you do that." He stared at her with wide and almost terrified eyes. "I-I... I don't feel that way for you." He stuttered. "I'm sorry." He stood up and started backing away from her. "Ron is my friend; I can't do that to him." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have to go." He said and turned around and almost ran back to his chambers; leaving Hermione alone on the floor.

She stared after him in chock and she felt her eyes tearing up. She somehow stood up and walked back to Gryffindor tower and up to her dormitory, ignoring everyone she met. She had to tell Harry about it tomorrow, she needed to talk to someone. With that thought, she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Harry saw how Marcus finally ended the kiss.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let you do that." He heard Marcus say to Hermione. "I-I... I don't feel that way for you." He stuttered and Harry's heart clenched a little for Hermione when he heard his suspicion come true. "I'm sorry." Marcus stood up with his back to Harry and started backing away from Hermione. "Ron is my friend; I can't do that to him." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have to go." He finished and turned around and almost ran back to his chambers; leaving Hermione alone on the floor.

He passed Harry's hideout but he didn't notice him, which Harry was thankful for. When he had disappeared around a corner, Harry peeked his head out again and watched Hermione. He could see her eyes getting watery but she didn't cry. She only stood up slowly and headed back to the staircase, the opposite direction from where Harry was.

He took the shortcut up to the seventh floor; arriving before Hermione. He waited for her in the common room but she didn't hear when he called her name. She headed straight to the girls dormitories. He decided that he needed to talk to her tomorrow as soon as possible; they were leaving for the Christmas break the day after.

* * *

**A/N**

_**Hleap on bæc**_ = Leap on your back.

_**Forbearnan**_ = Burn up.

_**Swefe nu**_ = Now send to sleep.

_**Tospringe**_ = Open quickly.

_**Onbregdan**_ = Here.

_**Ic I ádée bróðorlufu**_ _**áterdrinca**_ _**nú **_= Remove the love potion now

**I hope you enjoyed and have a happy Easter. If btw, you want to know about the Swedish Easter traditions check out this link; **

**teekalin . blogspot . se / 2013 / 03 / easter - in - sweden - part - 1 . html**

**It's the first of four post from my old blog and I warn you that if you decide to read it, the grammar is bad. This was a few years ago before I learned better grammar from my former Beta.**

**Have a great week and Easter everyone =D**


	31. The One Where Merlin has an Headache

**A/N**

**Meh(Guest):** Don't worry =)

**FateOfChaos: **He is kind of clueless sometimes, especially when it comes to women. Just like he never realised Gwen was crushing on him in Season 1. I have already planned out how Ron and Harry will find out and I think it will be better then discovering it while spying.

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =). I liked the idea that Romilda would get what she deserved and then I just though, why not use Peeves =)

**Sparky199: **Who's going to be angry? Thank you *takes a Jammy dodger* =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **Hahaha =) How about pancakes (Swedish pancakes)?

**mokona-pyuh: **I'm glad you liked it =)

**Bookybookworm: **Thank you =) I have the reveal all planned out so don't worry. I will try and make it as good as possible when that time comes (I can give you a hint, It happens at the end). I'm very glad you're starting to like Merlin/Morgana, haha.

**Boudicca1: **You have no idea how it feels when you refer to my work as canon. It's a special feeling =) I'm sorry I disappointed you but hopefully you'll like it anyway =)

**Lady Flurryous:** Technically Merlin never lied. He just ran away so he didn't have to ;) The whole immortality thing is just like when vampires want to date humans. The only difference is that Merlin can't turn his dates into immortal beings, so I know it's sad. Harry is a very good friend =) Morgana herself doesn't know how she feels about Merlin, which will become clearer in this chapter. But don't worry, someone will help her realise it soon. I'm glad I can surprise and that you liked it =)

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 29 The One Where Merlin has an Headache**

Merlin made his way to his chambers in seconds. He opened the door and startled both Morgana and Aithusa in his haste.

"What happened?" Morgana asked him with worried eyes. She was on her bed, having just laid down.

"I've done something stupid." He grimaced at her.

"What have you done?" Morgana asked with a sigh.

"I think I kissed Hermione..." He answered her without looking at her.

"You think?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I now I did...or rather, she kissed me, but I didn't stop her." He paced in between their beds, biting his fingers in agitation. All the dullness from the mead was now gone.

"Why did she do that?" Morgana sat up with her back against the headboard.

"We had a little too much to drink, I think. And I may have said that I was glad she knew who I was and gave her a kiss on her knuckles." He grimaced at her.

"That doesn't mean you wanted her to kiss you." Morgana said with a neutral voice. "What else did you do?"

"We looked into each other's eyes for some time, and then... and then she just kissed me." He sat down on his bed but kept gnawing on his fingers.

"What did you do after the kiss ended?" Morgana looked at him with a concerned look.

"I kind of ran away." He refused to meet her eyes. "I also might have told her it was a mistake and I that I didn't have feelings for her in that way."

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin." Morgana shook her head and sighed. "Do you feel anything more than friendship for her?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Then you need to talk it out with her tomorrow, and apologise." She said with a stern look. "You don't want this hanging over you when she leaves for the break in two days." She said with a calm and reassuring voice.

"You're right." He looked up at her. "I will find her before breakfast tomorrow and explain everything." He nodded to himself.

"Good." Morgana said and lay back down. "You should probably tell Ron as well, you don't want him finding out from someone else."

"You're right." Merlin nodded and headed to the bathroom to get changed for the night.

* * *

Morgana didn't show it to Merlin but when he told her about kissing Hermione, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She didn't know why, she had never felt anything for Merlin. She was of course still worried about what would happen if he and Hermione got together, but by Merlin's answers; she didn't think it was something that was about to happen. So why did she have that gnawing feeling in her heart when she thought about it?

'It's because I'm his friend and I don't want him to get hurt.' She tried to convince herself but somehow it didn't feel convincing.

* * *

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Harry had waited for Hermione to show up in the dormitory. Ron had already left for breakfast but Harry felt that he needed to talk to her about the kiss as fast as possible.

"Harry!" She sounded surprised and Harry could see by the dark circles under her eyes, that she had had trouble sleeping. "What is it?" She asked when she stood in front of him by the sofa.

"We need to talk. Can you please sit down?" He sat down in one of the armchairs and she sat down on the sofa; clearly confused by his behaviour. "I saw you yesterday." He said right out. It was better to get it over with and he didn't want his nerves to get the better of him.

"Saw me what? I don't understand?" She looked at him with a slightly worried look.

"I saw you and Marcus kiss." He said and he could see Hermione's cheeks getting red and she started to fumble a little with her sleeves.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away from him.

"Come on, Hermione. I went looking for the two of you after the party yesterday and I saw you sitting in the second floor corridor and you kissed him." He tried to get her to meet his eyes but she refused.

"So what?!" She suddenly said. The shyness all gone and in its place were the scary girl Hermione turned into when she was angry.

"I thought we agreed yesterday that it would be unwise for you two to date." Harry stood his grounds.

"We never agreed on anything, Harry. You said it would be unwise for us to date and I said that I wasn't sure how I felt about him." She gave him a glare. "Plus," She said much calmer. "If you saw the kiss then you probably heard what he told me afterwards."

"I did." Harry said silently. "I had hoped he would have felt something for you, Hermione, but I've seen him together with Morgan. Even if he doesn't know it himself; he likes her."

"I know that to." Hermione sighed. "But as you said, you can always hope and he has been so nice to me lately and helped me with so much that I thought, that maybe..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"What exactly has he helped you with?" Harry had heard her say that same thing plenty of times but she had never told him what he had actually done for her.

"He has helped me get over Ron's betrayal." She said evasively.

"I have helped you get over Ron's betrayal as well, but you never say that about me." He raised an eyebrow at her. Ron had told him he had gotten that from Morgan and Marcus, but he didn't care. It worked very well when you wanted to get the truth out of people. "And you definitely have never tried to kiss me." He grinned and he saw the corners of her mouth twitch a little.

"Fine," She sighed. "But you have to promise never to tell anyone else about this." She said seriously.

"I promise." He said quickly. He was eager to find out what she had been hiding from him.

"Marcus and I discovered right before Morgan came, that I have the Old Magic in me." She averted her look.

"The Old Magic? What does that mean?" He was really confused by her answer. "I thought very few people nowadays were born with that kind of magic."

"It is very rare so we were both surprised by the discovery." She nodded in agreement.

"So he has been teaching you spells, is that is?" Harry wasn't sure what to think about it all. He felt a bit hurt that Hermione hadn't told him earlier but he guessed that she had her reasons not to.

"Yes." She nodded. "Marcus and Morgan have been teaching me a few spells that may be useful in the future."

"I don't know what to say." Harry shook his head a little. "I don't know much about Old Magic and I'm a bit hurt that you didn't tell me sooner, but I understand and I trust your judgement, Hermione." He gave her a small smile. "You had your reasons not to tell me and I'm guessing that whatever they are, they are probably important."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione gave him a weak smile. "I do have my reasons not to tell you, but I'm hoping that they will be out in the open soon."

"Hang on; was it an Old Magic spell that you used on Ron after the Quidditch game?" Harry suddenly remembered. He had been wondering what that was but had later forgot to ask.

"Yes. I... I shouldn't have used it but it was the first spell that came to mind and I was very emotional at the time." She sounded apologetic but Harry could see the smile that crept up on her face. "But he did deserve it." She looked at him from under her lashes.

"Well..." He scrunched up his face a little in thought. "Yes, he did deserve it." He grinned at her and she let her smile bloom out on her face. "But what are you going to do now?" He asked when they had collected themselves. "Are you going to tell Ron about the kiss?"

"I'm not sure. I should probably talk to Marcus first." She bit her lower lip in thought.

"Then maybe we should head down to the Great Hall. I'm sure he's there by now." Harry said and stood up.

"Yes, you're probably right." She stood up as well but when they got to the portrait hole, she grabbed his arm. "Thank you for being understanding." She said and then climbed out before he had a chance to respond.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin had headed to the Great Hall with the mission to catch Hermione before breakfast. But when he got there, she was nowhere to be found. He spotted Ron with Lavender and walked over to them.

"Ron, have you seen Hermione by any chance?" He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and leaned down so only Ron could hear him.

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?" Ron looked confused.

"I guess I should talk to you too, so would you mind coming so we can talk in private?" He asked and quickly glanced around the table at the nearby people.

"Sure, why not." Ron shrugged and stood up when Merlin had backed away a little. He led Ron out to the entrance hall and into an alcove under the stairs where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Thank you for coming with me." Merlin said and started to get a little nervous.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ron asked and looked at him with a confused look.

"I know you already know about me taking Hermione to the Christmas party last night." He began and Ron nodded in confirmation. "Well, something happened afterwards and I want you to hear it from me first." He grimaced a little.

"What happened? Did she get hurt?" Ron sounded very concerned.

"No." He took up his hands and shook his head. "We... We got a little drunk and when she walked me back to my chambers, we kind of kissed." He kept eye contact with Ron because he wanted to keep some of the control, but he could see Ron's face turning red.

"You kissed." It wasn't a question but a statement. "You bloody kissed." Ron hissed through clenched teeth.

"It didn't mean anything, Ron. It was just something that happened because we were both a bit drunk and didn't think straight." He tried to explain.

"Who started it?" Ron glared at him.

"Ron, please. Calm down. It wasn't..."

"Who...started...it?!" Ron said again; his voice slightly louder.

"She did. She started it." He said crestfallen. "But listen to me Ron. It didn't mean anything." He tried to get him to listen.

"Did you like it?" Ron suddenly said.

"What?" Merlin didn't understand.

"Did you like it when she kissed you?" Ron looked at him with utter loathing in his eyes.

"No... Yes..., I don't know. Look, it didn't mean anything. We are only friends and nothing more. Please don't be mad at her. You know she likes you. You're the one she wants, not me. She was just confused because of the mead." He tried to make Ron see reason.

"You keep saying that but she still kisses you instead of me." Ron said; his voice was calmer again.

"Maybe it's because you have been treating her like she means nothing to you. Have you thought about that?" Merlin told him. He hadn't meant to be defensive but when Ron said something like that, it was hard to keep quiet.

"Don't you start..." Ron glared.

"I will say what I damn may please! You need to hear it and Harry is too scared to tell you the truth!" He raised his voice; his inner Emrys showing; and Ron finally backed down. "You take your friends for granted! One day they might not be there anymore and you will regret everything you never told them!" He was so angry that tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Grow up Ronald Weasley and take responsibility for your actions." He stormed off, leaving a baffled and deflated Ron alone under the stairs.

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione saw Ron walking to the Great Hall. He looked defeated with his head hanging low and his shoulder slumped.

"Hermione." He stopped and gave her a small nod. He glanced between her and Harry and then turned around to look towards the entrance door like he was expecting someone to stand there.

"Have you seen Marcus? I need to speak to him." Hermione said when she and Harry had caught up to Ron.

"He just left." Ron said dejectedly and looked again at the entrance door. "But he told me what happened last night." He didn't sound angry which surprised Hermione.

"He told you?" She said quietly and met his eyes.

"Yes, and he also told me to grow up and start treating my friends with the dignity they deserve, so..." He sighed. "I'm not angry at you Hermione." He sounded like he meant it.

"I-I... Thank you." Hermione wasn't sure what so say. "But you should know that the kiss didn't mean anything. It was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"I know." Ron said and started to go back to the Great Hall, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"What do you think Marcus actually told him?" Hermione asked Harry when Ron had disappeared.

"I have no idea but it seemed to have worked." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Are you sure you shouldn't tell Ron about your true feeling for Marcus?"

"Yes," Hermione answered and stared at the spot Ron had disappeared. "It would only hurt him more." She sighed. "Should I go after Marcus?" Hermione asked and started at the closed entrance door.

"If Ron is this deflated then Marcus was probably quite harsh on him. Maybe you should give him time to cool off first." Harry suggested

"You're right, we should eat first." Hermione agreed and they followed after Ron into the Great Hall.

* * *

Merlin was fuming after his talk with Ron. He walked around the grounds for hours before he had cooled down enough to head back to his chambers. He met Hermione on the way and decided that it was time they talked things through.

"Hermione, look," He started and looked down on his feet before he met her eyes. "I'm sorry I took of last night. I should have stayed and explained things for you."

"Yes, you should have." Hermione said with a cold voice that made the hairs on his neck stand.

"I was shocked by the kiss and the mead clouded my judgement. Had I been in my right mind, I would never have let you kiss me." He grimaced when he saw the hurt look on her face. "I like you Hermione. I like you a lot, but only as a friend." He took her hand but she pulled it back immediately. "It would never work, Hermione. You now I don't grow old and the age difference between us it to great."

"It's only nine years between us." Hermione sniffled and Merlin saw the tears that threatened to break free from her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that age difference and you know that. I'm born in a different time and even though I've experienced the same things that you have; I grew up differently and I don't see things in the same way as you and all others that are born today." He sighed before he continued. "I'm sorry Hermione, but it's for the best." She didn't say anything so he gave her arm a gentle squish and made to walk away.

"Morgana is a lucky girl." He heard Hermione say silently.

"What do you mean?" Merlin turned around and searched her face for an answer.

"You will see," She said. "One day." She walked away before he could ask her what she meant and he returned to his chambers quite baffled and emotionally tired.

He was greeted by Morgana who was preparing some sort of celebration in the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked her when he had entered the living room.

"It's the winter solstice today; Arthur's birthday." She said and poured him a glass of firewhiskey, which he suspected was the same one he had bought on the last Hogsmead visit and then hidden. Leave it to Morgana to find his hidden liquor stash.

"I know." He said sadly. "I had planned on celebrating it by sitting alone and getting pissed." He told her and took the offered glass.

"I know." She said and gestured for him to sit down.

"You do?" he said surprised.

"I know you better than you think, Merlin." He raised an eyebrow at her. "And Aithusa may have mentioned your annual tradition and showed me where you keep your liquor." She said innocently. "Now, drink up." She raised her glass and took a big swig which made her cough immediately.

"You have never had firewhiskey before, have you?" He laughed and took a big swig himself which made his eyes water, but he managed to keep the coughing at bay; at least for a few seconds longer than Morgana had done.

"See, you aren't so perfect yourself." She laughed at him and took another swig. This time she only grimaced.

"Getting drunk two days in a row," Merlin mused and eyed his glass. "That's classy." He took another swig.

"How did things go with Hermione and Ron?" She decided to ask just as he was starting to enjoy himself.

"I yelled at Ron and made Hermione tear up." He took a sip. "So all in all, it went well." He grinned humourlessly and emptied the glass.

"Cheers to that then." She laughed and filled up his glass.

Merlin had no recollection of how long they sat there. All he knew was that the once full bottle was now less than half full and his empty stomach was filled with whiskey which made him became very drunk.

"Hey, Morgana! Look what I can do!" He called out and stood up on shaky legs from the sofa. He backed away before he took off and did a cartwheel across the living room. It didn't end like he had hoped. He slammed into the bookshelf and landed with his head in the, luckily unlit, fireplace.

"You are all sooty." Morgana laughed, so he decided to take care of it.

"**Brimstréam!**" He chanted and soon he was drenched in very cold water. "I wish I hadn't done that." He grimaced and shook his head so water splashed all over the place, including Morgana.

"Oi, watch it." Morgana yelled when the water hit her, but she quickly turned her frown into a big smile when she saw him. "You look like a drenched cat." Merlin didn't answer her; instead he took a sip from his glass. She laughed and took up Aithusa and started to slow-dance with her. It ended up with Aithusa clawing her way free and Morgana covered in small scratches.

After another passage of time that neither knew how long it was, Morgana started to feel tired so she decided to turn the living room table into a four poster bed because she was too tired to walk over to the bedroom.

"**Gehwyrfan ****þæt béodærn æt mare!**" She chanted but something didn't go right because instead of turning into a bed; the table turned into a weird table monster with big teach and claws.

"I think you said the spell wrong." Merlin said against his better judgement.

"Don't you think I can't see that?" Morgana glared at him and then reached out a hand to touch the table.

"I don't think you should do that." Merlin warned her.

"It's not moving." She said. "I don't think it's alive." But just as she said that the table started to move and she quickly withdrew her hand.

It stretched out its legs and then it somehow saw them; even though it didn't have any eyes, and it snarled at them and charged.

"Run!" Merlin yelled as loud as he could and grabbed Morgana by the sleeve and they ran quickly to the bedroom to get away from it.

They lay down on their respective beds, utterly exhausted, while the table scratched on the door; trying to get in.

"I don't think we should do spells while we're drunk, Morgana." Merlin laughed so hard that his stomach hurt and his eyes watered.

"How was I supposed to know that the table would be mad at us." Morgana laughed as well. "Maybe we should try and treat it better."

"Like polishing it once a week?" Merlin suggested.

"Yes, and stop putting our feet up on it when we sit in the sofa." She continued.

"We can do that." He said, but when they met each other's eyes they ended up in another fit of laughter.

"I'm glad you're here Morgana." Merlin confessed when they had laid silent for a while.

"Why do you say that?" Morgana asked and he could hear that she was a little confused by his statement.

"Because I can be myself with you. You know the real me." He told her.

"Hermione knows who you are." Morgana said silently and there was something in her voice that Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on.

"She knows who I am but she doesn't _know _me. Not like you do. You knew me before I became the famous warlock." He turned on his side so he could face her. "We can talk about things that she would never understand. I haven't been able to do that since Camlann."

She turned her head to the side so she could meet his eyes, and drew in a big breath. She then turned her head upwards again, to look at the roof of the bed, before she answered.

"You should hate me." She said quietly. "I should hate you."

"I don't hate you anymore. The past can't be changed and I refuse to live another day being stuck in what has happened instead of living in the moment, and I believe that you feel the same way." He said silently, but it was so quiet in the room so his voice carried across the air like he had been yelling.

"I do feel the same way." She said and turned her head towards him again. "But I'm not sure if I _should_ feel that way." Her bottom lip quivered a little. "It feels right and wrong at the same time," She confessed. "And I shouldn't be able to forgive you for poisoning me and for killing me but I can't be angry at you anymore."

"Maybe it's my charm that has finally won you over." He said cheekily; breaking the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"You wish." She smirked and cast a pillow on him. He caught it with ease and put it under his head.

"Hey, that's my pillow." Morgana looked at him and nodded to the pillow.

"Then why did you give it to me?" He said and gave her a big grin.

"It's not funny, Merlin." She stood up and pulled the pillow free from under his head. Merlin didn't say anything; he just continued to grin at her until she had lain back down on the bed and then he somehow fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he didn't remember much else of the night, except that he woke up with a big headache and a feeling that he was about to be sick.

* * *

The next day was the first day of the winter break and the students hurried to catch the train that would take them back to London.

Harry had made Hermione and Ron talk things out the evening before and Ron had apologised to Hermione and she had in turn told him about her Old Magic abilities which he was very jealous about, but he was also happy for her. Neither talked about the kiss and it was silently agreed that it would never come up again.

The next day they finished early and headed down to where the, Thestral pulled carriages, would pick them up, but they hadn't arrived yet. They waited for Marcus and Morgan which none of them had seen all day.

Just as the carriages started to come, Harry could see Marcus and Morgan walking over the grounds and towards them. Marcus didn't look good; he was even paler than usual and he was sporting sunglasses even if it was a cloudy day.

"Are you alright there, mate?" Ron patted his shoulder friendly when they arrived; all traces of their fight the day before was gone, but Marcus scrunched up his face in pain and moved away a little.

"Not so loud, please." Marcus hissed and massaged his temple.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face.

"He had a little too much to drink last night, nothing to worry about." Morgan said loudly which made Marcus rub his temple with more force and he; Harry assumed because he couldn't see behind the sunglasses; cast Morgan a dirty glare.

"Why did he decide to drink himself to death last night?" Harry asked Morgan.

"We were celebrating Arthur's birthday." She said quickly and took Marcus arm and led him onto a carriage, the trio following after.

"I'm sorry." Harry said when they all sat inside the carriage. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about it.

She didn't answer and they travelled in silence. They arrived at the station and when she saw the train she stopped short and Marcus said something to her which made her relax a bit before they walked onboard. As soon as they had found an empty compartment; Marcus rolled himself up in a corner as far away from the window as possible, with a blanket over his head. He refused to acknowledge anyone.

"Where are you spending the winter break?" Hermione asked when the train had started to move.

"You are welcome to come to the Burrow. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind." Ron said quickly.

"That is very nice of you," Morgan smiled at Ron. "But we will spend the break in Marcus's house." Morgan said politely and Marcus grunted something.

"What's that?" Morgan leaned in towards him and Harry watched as Marcus said something unintelligible to her. "I see." She smirked and sat up straight again.

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"He wanted me to tell you to please continue talking as much and as loud as you want." She smirked and Marcus threw his blanket away.

"It's the opposite actually." He said through clenched teeth. "But I guess you like watching me in pain."

"It's not my fault you drank so much." She shrugged innocently. Marcus gave her an angry look before disappearing behind his blanket again. Ron and Harry laughed at his discomfort but Hermione only looked on with concern.

The train ride went by quickly after that and before he knew it, Harry stood on the platform 93/4 and got hugged by Mrs. Weasley. He was to stay with Ron's family over the break so he said goodbye to Hermione, Morgan and a grumpy Marcus before following the Weasley family outside.

* * *

"How are you not affected? You drank just as much as I did." Merlin asked Morgana as soon as they stepped inside the house; his face still scrunched up in pain.

"Because I'm much smarter than you." Morgana tapped her head and took up a book from her bag and showed it to him.

"Of course." He face-palmed himself which he regretted immediately afterwards. "Why didn't I think about that?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you, I'm much smarter than..." Morgana began.

"It was a rhetorical question." Merlin almost snarled at her but Morgana just gave him a wink in return.

Merlin ignored her and sat down in the kitchen and started flipping through the book until he found the right page.

Morgana stood behind him and stretched forward to point to a spell. "I used that one."

"Thank you." Merlin said and started to chant the spell. "**Ic I ádée gewring snéome!**" when the gold faded from his eyes; he felt immediate relief.

"You're welcome." Morgana smirked and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

At breakfast the next day, Merlin decided to teach Morgana about Christmas.

"So a fat man with a big beard and a red suit comes into your house and gives you presents?" Morgana gave Merlin a look that indicated he was insane. What kind of celebration was that? What had happened to the traditional ones from Camelot?

"I know it sounds weird but that's how they celebrate it nowadays." Merlin tried to assure her. "But if you ask me, I prefer the more pagan ways." He grinned at her.

"Then why don't we celebrate it as a mix between the old ways and the new customs?" She suggested. To be honest, she didn't want to miss the opportunity to get presents.

"We could do that." Merlin said and stood up from the table. "I better start planning immediately so I can get all the things we will need. It's quite hard to find all the food we used to eat in Camelot, nowadays." He winked and walked away; leaving Morgana alone in the kitchen.

* * *

So Christmas came and went as it always does. Merlin had managed to get almost all the traditional banquet food from Camelot and they decorated the tree together. Why people like to put a tree inside and decorate it, Morgana had no idea, but it did look cosy afterwards with all the lights.

They exchanged presents without a man in a red suit coming which Morgana was thankful for; the description sounded too much like Emrys. Instead they decided to sit in the living room and give each other the gifts they had bought; or Merlin had bought because Morgana used his money, but she had picked out the gifts herself so technically they were from her no matter what Merlin said.

When New Years Eve came they hadn't fought one single time and they walked outside in Merlin's snow covered garden and watched the fireworks.

"It's so beautiful." Morgana looked up at the exploding lights. She had never seen anything like it and she could stand there the whole night and just watch.

"They sure are." Merlin said and Morgana could see him stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking. "Here." He handed her a mug with a brown liquid.

"What is it?" She asked and took a small sip of the hot beverage.

"It's hot chocolate." Merlin answered with a smile. "One of the better things with the modern era."

"It's really good." She said after taking another sip.

"How about we shot up some fireworks of our own?" Merlin said after a while.

"I didn't know we had any." Morgana said confused. She hadn't seen Merlin buying any when they went shopping.

"We don't, but we have magic." He winked and raised his hand so that bright sparks shot up from it and high up into the air. She copied his action and soon they had created their very own firework display.

"Happy New Year, Morgana." Merlin said suddenly and he looked at her with something she hadn't seen in him for a long time. It was pure happiness.

"Happy New Year, Merlin." She said and leaned forward to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Merlin had told her about the tradition to kiss at the stroke of midnight, and even though it was well past midnight now, she wanted to honour the tradition.

She could see Merlin blushing but he didn't look away from her. He reached out and took her hand and then returned his gaze to the sky.

They stood like that until the fireworks ended and then they walked back into the house in silence; still holding hands.

It wasn't until they reached the bedrooms that Merlin let go of her hand and Morgana couldn't help but feel like something was missing from it when he let go.

"Good night, Morgana." He said and returned the kiss she gave him earlier. "Just returning the favour." He winked and walked into his room. When he had closed the door, she brought up her hand and touched the place he had kissed. It tingled pleasantly and something warm was spreading through her body when she thought about it. She went to bed happy that night.

* * *

**A/N**

_Brimstréam!_ = Sea/ Rapid River.

_Gehwyrfan þæt béodærn æt beddstów_ = Convert the table to a bed (The real spell)

_Gehwyrfan þæt béodærn æt mare_ = Convert the table to a nightmare monster (The wrong spell)

_Ic I ádée gewring snéome_ = Remove the liquor swiftly

**I hope you had** **a wonderful Easter with lots of candy and eggs =)**

**Just out of curiosity, which Hogwarts house do you belong in (Pottermore)? I'm a Gryffindor =)**

**Have a great week =)**


	32. The One With the Horcruxes

**A/N**

**FearlessSun**: I salute you, dear Slytherin, haha. There won't be any more alcohol in a while so don't worry =)

**fastreader12: **I want to be a Ravenclaw as well =(. I think that was my second biggest result. Thank you so much =)

**mokona-pyuh: **I'm glad you could you liked it =) I'm a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, but when it comes to more real tests on websites like Pottermore, Gryffindor always win.

**triquetra123: **The you're the same as me =) Thank you for liking it.

**IrethOfMirkwood: **That really means a lot =) I would like to be a Ravenclaw as well but I guess my Gryffindor traits are stronger.

**ILikeHotDogs: **That sounds... fun =S Trust me, I will never get you drunk.

**Meh: **I know =D

**Compliment Giver: **I hope you like them =)

**FateOfChaos: **Not yet but soon, mohahah =)

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =) It seems like most people here are Ravenclaws. I wonder why, hmm.

**Bookybookworm: **Slyherins and Ravenclaws everywhere. Where are my fellow Gryffindors? He had promised to go with Hermione on the party but after an argument he dumped her for Lavender. I'm glad you liked it.

**WEast: **Yay, Hufflepuff. You're the second Hufflepuff so far and the other was on Ao3. I'm glad you liked it and I agree that Ron needed to be told right of and I'm glad Merlin decided to do it ;)

**Lady Flurryous: **It sure is ;) I was trying to mislead you so I'm glad it worked for you at least =) The confusing feeling Merlin felt was that he liked Hermione as a friend, someone he can talk Old Magic with, and he didn't like how Ron acted so when Hermione asked him to the party he couldn't say no because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. And keep in mind, I used Hermione's POV for a reason. Merlin's POV would have been very different. The first of many but it will be slow at first, so be prepared for that =)

**Female whovian: **Never stop smiling. Just go around and do it all the time until people start to ask what's wrong, haha =) As I've said before, it has been my intention to convert you to Mergana and I'm glad it's working ;) Slytherins and Ravenclaws, all of you. Not a single Gryffindor yet.

**Cake please: **Thank you =) and yet again, another Slytherin. Where are the Gyffindors?

**Sparky199: **No one's angry right now, but I'm fearing it wont be for long. At least between five to ten chapters before the chaos begins, depending on how slow I take it. Thank you for reading it. Without you guys, I wouldn't have a reason to write =)

**KainVixenheim: **Sigh, another Slytherin. I'm surrounded by Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. One would think you don't like Gryffindors =( I don't think I would fit to be a Slytherin, I'm not cunning enough. I never succeed in coming up with April fools pranks on my own. So don't think of it as betrayal, think of it as a way to get to know a very nice Gryffindor, haha.

**Wow, seventeen reviews, that's a record. Not a single one of you were a Gryffindor, the most being Ravenclaws I think. Don't want to count. Where are my fellow Gryffindors?**

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 30 The One With the Horcruxes**

Harry had never gotten a chance to tell Marcus about the conversation he heard between Malfoy and Snape during the Christmas party. He told Ron all about it over the break and they decided they would let Marcus and Hermione know as soon as they got back to Hogwarts.

But as usual when it comes to Harry, when he eventually arrived at Hogwarts a few days after New Year, he had even more things to tell them because the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgor, had decided to make a visit to the Burrow during the break.

When he and Ron made it to the common room, Hermione came up to them with a scroll from Dumbledore that notified Harry that next lesson would be the next evening. Ron immediately got picked up by Lavender so Harry and Hermione decided to go to Marcus chambers without him; he knew everything Harry would tell them anyway.

They knocked on the portrait when they arrived at the chambers and was greeted by a very happy Morgan.

"Harry! Hermione! So good to see you again." She smiled brightly at them. "Marcus! Harry and Hermione are here." She called over her shoulder and soon Marcus showed up as well.

"Hi guys, come in." He gestured for them to come in and walked before them to the living room. "What's going on?" He asked when they were all seated.

"I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy." Harry started and he could see Marcus tense up.

"What about him?" He said gravely.

"I overheard a conversation between him and Snape during the Christmas party but due to some... events... I forgot to tell you about it. Both of you." He cast a quick glance to Hermione as well.

"What did you hear?" Marcus leaned forward.

"Do you know what an unbreakable oath is?" He asked.

"Yes I know what it is." Marcus said then turned to Morgan. "I will explain later." He told her and she gave a quick nod in response.

Harry retold the entire conversation while Marcus, Hermione and Morgan sat and listened in silence.

"You don't think...?" Hermione began.

"... that Snape pretended to offer help just so he would tell him what he was up to?" Harry finished. "Ron's father and Lupin thinks the same." Harry admitted unwillingly. "But this definitely proves that he's up to something. You can't deny that." He said and he could see her exchange a quick glance with Marcus.

"No, I can not." She said slowly.

"And he acts on Voldemort's orders just like I said!" He continued.

"Did they mention his name?" Marcus asked him.

"I'm not sure," He frowned in thought. "But Snape did say 'your lord'. Who else could it be?"

"His father, maybe?" Morgan suggested.

"Maybe." Marcus said. "You should keep watching him Harry. See if you discover anything else."

"Yeah..." Harry nodded, silently happy that Marcus still thought he was on to something even if he wished he would show more enthusiasm. "There was something else I wanted to tell you." He had almost forgotten about the minister.

"What's that?" Marcus listened intently.

"The Minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgor, made a visit to the Burrow during the break." He told them.

"He didn't?" Hermione almost gasped.

"What did he want?" Marcus asked with a hint of concern.

"He tried to find out if I truly was the 'Chosen one'" He shook his head in disbelief when he thought about it and missed Morgan's wide eyes at the name and her and Marcus's silent but quick conversation. Hermione noticed though, being used to the sings of mind talk. "He asked if I had talked about it with Dumbledore." Harry continued. "I told him I couldn't talk to him about it and he was very disappointed." He grinned.

"He deserves it." Hermione said. "With the way the ministry has treated you."

"Yes, but you haven't heard everything." Harry grimaced at the memory. "He tried to make me their poster boy. He wanted me to visit the ministry a few times a week so people would see that I support them."

"No?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"He did and I told him I didn't want to because I don't support the way they work and we got into a small argument. He wasn't so happy afterwards." He laughed.

"No wonder." Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"I have never liked the ministry." Marcus said. "I don't approve of their methods." He grimaced and Harry wondered which methods he was referring to.

"We should probably go back to the common room now, Harry." Hermione said before he had a chance to ask him about it, so they said their farewells and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"So he truly is the 'Chosen One' Freya talked about?" Morgana said as soon as they were alone again.

"I'm afraid so." Merlin said bitterly. "It's just unfair that he has to live with such a burden."

"You had a destiny as well." Morgana pointed out. "Still do."

"Yes, but I was older when I found out about it. He was only eleven when he met Voldemort for the first time. And people grew up faster back in Camelot." He said. "I might have been the same age as Harry is now when I found out about the Prophecy but I was more grown up than he is."

"You're right." Morgana said. "I have noticed how the students in this school act very immature for their age, but I guess it's not so uncommon in this era."

"No, I guess not." Merlin mused.

"But how will Harry be able to have a vision if he's not a seer?" Morgana thought out loud. "I know the signs of a true seer; which that Trelawney definitely isn't; and he doesn't have them."

"I don't know." Merlin shrugged. "I guess we'll have to wait and see. Hopefully it won't take too long before it's time."

"Hopefully..." Morgana said silently and Merlin noticed something akin to despair in her voice but he didn't know why.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." He said and stood up. "See you later."

* * *

"I got your note." Merlin said as soon as he had entered the office. "Do you have the memory?"

"Merlin, how good to see you." Dumbledore smiled at him, where he sat behind his desk. "Did you have a nice break?"

"It was... pleasant." He said with a frown as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "So... Do you have it?" He asked eagerly.

"I have." Dumbledore said.

"That's great." Merlin smiled widely.

"But unfortunately it isn't perfect." Dumbledore said and Merlin's smile vanished immediately.

"How so?" He said gravely.

"I'm afraid Professor Slughorn has tried to alter the memory and unfortunately the most important parts of it are missing." He sighed.

"Then what will we do?" Merlin asked. "You can't force a memory from someone."

"I have a plan." Dumbledore said with a twinkle. "I will let Harry retrieve the memory after I have shown him the bad one tomorrow evening."

"Harry?" Merlin wasn't sure if that was the right way to go. "Do you really think he can do it?"

"You underestimate him sometimes, Merlin." Dumbledore levelled him with a challenging look. "I'm positive he will do it perfectly."

"Do you know he overheard a conversation between the Malfoy boy and Snape? He's surer now that he's a Death Eater." Merlin levelled him with an equally challenging look. "He's right of course, but I can't tell him that because then I would have to tell him how I know. I urged him to keep watching the boy, though." He licked his lips before he continued. "That way he can keep me informed about what the boy is up to and hopefully he will get enough evidence to prove the he is a Death Eater without me telling him."

"I'm not sure you should have done that." Dumbledore said silently.

"Why? Because it will affect your plan you refuse to tell me about?" He leaned forward over the desk. "Why won't you tell me what you're planning with Snape? I deserve to know."

"The fewer that knows, the better." Was all Dumbledore said and Merlin stood up with a huff.

"I hope you're right about that." He said and left a slightly deflated Dumbledore alone in his office.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up to a big surprise. A message had been put up in the common room about apparition lessons for the sixth years.

**Apparition lessons**

_If you are already seventeen years or will turn seventeen the 31th August or earlier, then you are qualified to attend a twelve weeks course in apparition._

_The lessons will be led by an apparition instructor from the Ministry of Magic._

_Please sign below if you want to attend._

_Cost: 12 Galleons._

Harry and Ron immediately joined the crowd in front of the message and took turns in signing their names. Ron was just about to sign his name after Hermione, when Lavender showed up and put her hands over Ron's eyes.

"Guess who it is, won-won?" She said and Harry and Hermione walked away as fast as possible. Neither wanted to be near the couple and even though Hermione and Ron were better off than before, Hermione still didn't like being around Ron when Lavender was there.

But they didn't get far before Ron caught up with them in the corridor, with red ears and a sour grimace.

"Well then... time for apparition." Ron said in a tone that indicated he didn't want to talk about what had just happened. "Should be a piece of cake, right?"

"I don't now," Harry shrugged. "I didn't really like it when Dumbledore took me with on a side-along apparition."

"I forgot that you had already done it." Ron mused. "I better pass on my first try. Fred and George did."

"But Charlie didn't, right?" Harry remembered that Ron had mentioned it before.

"Yeah, but he's bigger than me," Ron held out his arms to emphasize. "So Fred and George didn't nag about it so much. Not when he heard it at least."

"When can we do the real test?" Harry asked.

"As soon as we turn seventeen, so my test will be in March." Ron said eagerly.

"Yeah, but you can't transfer inside the castle." Harry pointed out.

"That's not the important part, right? Everyone will know I can do it if I want to." Ron explained.

"I prefer transportation." Harry mused.

"What's transportation?" Ron asked with a confused look.

"It's the Old Magic equivalent of apparition." Hermione answered before Harry had a chance to. "I didn't know you knew about that, Harry." She and Ron stared at him with a questioning look.

"Marcus took me on a side-along transportation the first day of term when I was left behind on the train." Harry almost shrunk under their pressing stares.

"That was months ago." Ron exclaimed. "Why haven't you told us before?"

"I forgot." He shrugged.

"You forgot?" Ron started.

"Never mind that," Hermione stopped him. "What was it like?" She asked with big excited eyes.

"It was..." Harry furrowed his brow, trying to come up with the right word. "Comfortable."

"Comfortable." Ron repeated. "That's all?"

"What do you want me to say?" Harry said defensively. "I wasn't prepared when he did it and I don't remember it so good anymore. And... Hang on. Hermione can't you do it yourself? You have the..." He looked around to see if they were alone in the corridor. "Old Magic and everything."

"The spell is too advanced for me." She said sullenly. "I asked about it when I found the spell but they refused to teach me."

"Maybe we can ask Marcus or Morgan to take us with on a side-along transportation." Ron said with a hopeful tone.

"Yeah," Harry said eagerly. "Marcus can use it inside the castle walls because the wards only work with New Magic."

"I didn't know that." Hermione said with a grimace. "I wonder if Dumbledore knows."

"Who cares?" Ron said. "We have to convince Marcus in the weekend to take us with."

"I care." Hermione said but so silently that neither boy heard her.

* * *

Harry was reeling after his lesson with Dumbledore the next evening. He had finally seen the last memory and it was broken. How was he supposed to get Slughorn to give him the real memory, and what was a Horcrux?

"How will I be able to get the memory from Slughorn?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. They were standing in the snowy quad between classes.

"I don't think it will be a problem." Ron said. "He loves you. Just stay behind after the class this afternoon and ask him."

"I don't think it will be that easy." Hermione interjected. "He must be very keen to hide what really happened, if Dumbledore couldn't get it from him." She said with a low voice. "Horcruxes... Horcruxes... I've never heard about anything like that."

"You haven't?" Harry was a little disappointed by that. He had hoped Hermione would be able to shed a light on what it was.

"It must be very advanced dark magic; why else would Voldemort want to know what it was? Get it together Ron." She said when Ron flinched by the name. "I think it will be difficult to get the information about them, Harry. You must be very careful how you approach Slughorn; you need to have a strategy."

"You don´t think it will work just to stay behind after class like Ron suggested?" Harry asked.

"No I do not." She said with a sour face. "But it's up to you what you want to do."

"But what about the Horcruxes?" Ron said. "Maybe we could ask Marcus? He might know something."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Hermione said, much happier than a few moments ago.

"We should go to him after classes' ends." Harry suggested and they decided to meet up with him and Morgan during dinner.

* * *

The potions class almost ended in disaster for Harry. They were supposed to make an antidote for a potion but Harry didn't understand the instructions one bit. Fortunately the Half-blood prince had scribbled across a list of antidotes that a bezoar would work in most cases.

Harry hurried over to the ingredients cabinet and fished out a bezoar only a few minutes before the time was up. Slughorn was so happy after that little trick that Harry decided to ignore Hermione's warning and instead go after Ron advice to stay behind after class and ask him.

It didn't end like he had hoped and neither Ron nor Hermione felt sorry for him. Hermione was bitter because Harry once again had beaten her at potions and Ron was sour because Harry hadn't given him a bezoar as well.

* * *

The trio was still at odds when dinner came around and Merlin and Morgana were curious as to what had happened.

"Why do you all look so glum?" Merlin asked Harry. "Did something happen?"

"We can't talk here." Harry answered his question and looked around the table for eavesdroppers. "Could we come to your chambers after dinner?"

"Sure." Merlin shrugged and dug in to his food. He had his suspicions as to what the problem was. Harry had had his lesson with Dumbledore and now he had to retrieve the real memory from Slughorn, which Merlin knew wasn't an easy task.

* * *

"So, care to tell me what's troubling you?" Merlin said the minute they had sat down on his sofa after dinner.

"Well," Harry began. "As you know I had a lesson with Dumbledore yesterday."

"Yes." Merlin and Morgana nodded.

"He showed me a memory from Slughorn. It was about Horcruxes." He swallowed a little before continuing. "Slughorn had altered it so it wasn't complete and now Dumbledore wants me to retrieve the real memory. I tried today after class but it didn't work." He sounded sullen.

"That would explain why you look down, Harry, but what about you two?" Morgana said and pointed to Ron and Hermione; neither answered.

"I think they are moody because of something else." Merlin said to Morgana with a cheeky smile which Morgana tried not to return but failed. "You know how teenagers are." He laughed and when he turned his head back to the trio he received glares from all three. "Don't take it personal." He put his hands up in defence.

"Do you know what a Horcrux is?" Hermione asked him.

"A Horcrux?" Of course he knew what that was, but he couldn't tell them without telling them how he knew that and that would mean telling them about Cornelius Sigan, and that wasn't possible. He couldn't tell Hermione either, because then that would put her in another situation where she had to keep a secret from the other two, and he didn't want that. "I'm afraid I don't." He shook his head to emphasize that he was sorry.

"That's too bad." Hermione said. "I guess we'll have to search in the library instead."

"That will be fun." Ron said sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione snapped at him.

"No." Ron answered silently and Merlin and Morgana laughed silently at the exchange.

"There was something we wanted to ask you, Marcus." Harry said and interrupted their laugh.

"Okay." Merlin gave his attention to Harry.

"Could you take us on a side-along transportation?" He glanced at Ron after he talked and Merlin noticed his not so discreet nudges that Ron should continue.

"We start out apparition lessons in February and Harry told us that you had taken him on a side-along transportation before, and that it was better than when Dumbledore took him on a side-along apparition, and we wanted to see how it was for ourselves so we can compare it to apparition later." Ron said sheepishly.

"You're sure it's not more in the line that you want me to take you to places without anyone noticing because Harry also told you I can transport through the wards?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well, maybe..." Ron said and then shrunk back into the sofa.

"Have you told Dumbledore that you can do that?" Hermione asked. "Go through the wards I mean?"

"No, but he doesn't need to worry about it." Merlin gave her a reassuring smile before remembering that he shouldn't keep doing that. He cleared his throat while he looked away awkwardly.

"_What was that about?_" Morgana injected to his mind.

"_I shouldn't keep smiling at her. It's not fair on her._" Merlin answered without looking at her. "I don't think it's a good idea." He said out loud to the others.

"_What are you going to do; stop being around her?_" Morgana said and Merlin could hear the smirk in her voice.

"_Yes. At least alone._" He hissed at her.

"Why." Ron said. "No one would notice."

"_Well, that's a plan._" Morgana said with mirth.

"_It's only temporary. Until she's gotten over me._" He started to get annoyed. "It's too dangerous. I can't be responsible for you." He said with a grimace. "The spell is very unreliable. It's hard enough to take one with me, much less three."

"_You really think she's so smitten by you?_" Morgana said with laughter in her voice and Merlin heard her let one laugh slip out. "Sorry, just remembered something funny." She hid her mouth behind her hands while the trio looked at her weirdly.

"But Morgan can help as well." Ron injected.

"_I'm charming._" He said offended. "_Many girls and boys are falling for me._" Morgana didn't answer, instead she had to work hard not to laugh out loud again. "That would still leave one of us with two. I'm sorry Ron but it's too dangerous." He tried to give him an apologetic look but Ron refused to look at him and he stood up instead. "I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. I have class; Ancient runes." He explained.

"How many classes have you taken now?" Harry asked. Ron still refused to look at him.

"This is my seventh class." He answered while he walked to the door to retrieve his jacket. It was a replica of the one he had in Camelot but with better quality.

"And you have gotten OWLs and NEWTs on all of them." Harry continued.

"Yes." He grinned. "I'm just that smart." He said and left before anyone could comment on it.

* * *

"Do you think they will find out what a Horcrux is?" Morgana asked Merlin a few days later when they were sitting in the living room; reading.

"Hopefully not before Harry gets the memory." Merlin answered her. "I think it's better if he hear it from Dumbledore first."

"You still think he's planning something, don't you?" She said and looked down at Merlin. He was lying on her lap this time.

"I don't think, I _know_ he's planning something. He has practically said it out loud but he refuses to tell me what. I fear it has to do with the curse in his body." He sighed.

"The one he got from the ring?" She asked. She wasn't entirely certain what the deal was with that. Merlin didn't like talking about it.

"Yes." Merlin answered shortly.

"I'm sure he will tell you eventually. I mean; what can a shoddy DADA professor do that you can't do better?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"Not much." He grinned at her and she knew she had succeeded in making him feel better. She liked doing that, she just didn't understand why.

"On another note." She began. "I've noticed that you don't have any lesson with Hermione without me anymore."

"I talked to her and said that it was best if we both were to attend the lessons from now on. It will help her learn faster." He shrugged and continued to read his book.

"So it has nothing to do with you thinking she still has feelings for you?" She said innocently.

"No," He looked up at her. "It does not." He said and turned his attention to the book again.

"Good to know." She said and stood up; making his head land on the sofa with a soft thud. She didn't believe him one bit. "I think I will go to bed now, I'm tired."

"Oh, okay." He sat up and followed her with his gaze when she walked away. "Good night, Morgana."

"Good night, Merlin." She said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it even if it was a bit of a filler. I'm afraid the following chapters will be in the same line until we reach May (In the book), but hopefully there will be moments you'll enjoy on the way.**

**I'm sorry this update was so late, I was away during the day and then I've been sitting and installing my new phone. My old one has a problem with the charger (it been worn down so I have to work hard to get it to accept the charger, sigh) So now I have the Samsung Galaxy S3 Neo (The old one was a regular S3) and I wish I could have gotten the S6 but it's to expensive =S**

**You have no idea how tedious it is to sort out all your bookmarks (cough fanfics cough) because the new phone decided to jumble them all up. It took hours, phew. "Dagens I-lands problem" as we say in Sweden (Today's modern countries problem). On a similar note, while digging holes on the side walk and streets to install a fibre cable the construction guys cut of the current telephone and internet cable so we went without internet and land-line for several days (Wednesday to Sunday). It's one thing to decide for yourself not to use Internet but when you don't have a choice, the craving for fanfics gets big, haha.**

**Just out of curiosity, how many of you have Samsung and how many have Iphone? I prefer Samsung myself, as you may have noticed.**

**Have a great week everyone.**


	33. The One Where They go to Camelot

**A/N**

**IrethofMirkwood:** Yeah, Samsung are much more user-friendly.

**KainVixenheim:** You are right about that. You get used to certain phones and that makes the others more complicated. But I have used my sisters iPhone ones and it to confusing and my other sisters iPad. Her daughter on almost four is an expert on it but I can't be bothered. I have changed it to side-along. The reason is that I only have the sixth book in Swedish so I have to translate and that word was hard to come up with a good translation for. I'm glad you liked the chapter =)

**Sparky199: **Thank you =)

**SpriteBlazer: **He knows Dumbledore is about to die because of the curse in his hand. He doesn't know any details which will be explained in this chapter. I'm glad you like the chapter =)

**FateOfChaos: **Thank you =)

**IndiaMoore: **I don't have an iPad, I use my laptop to write and upload on. thank you for liking my story =)

**triquetra123: **Thank you =). Samsung is better than iPhone.

**Bookybookworm: **Yeah, I try to write Morgana like she was in the first season but without the pressure of Uther and that time's expectation. I think she enjoys the freedoms in the 20th century (It's only 1997 in the story so far). Sorry about your phone. It's annoying when they break.

**ILikeHotDogs: **Okay, I will only give you three drinks maximum and try and not talk around you ;)

**Female whovian: **Yay, I can sleep well now =). I'm glad you liked it =)

**WhistlingWolf: **You will find out next week what she's worried about =) Things will be calm for a while but you know what the say, the calm before the storm. Be careful with your beverages, haha. To bad about the phone cover though.

**fastreader12: **It's definitely weird. But I think most of my siblings are Gryffindors. At least my three youngest (older) siblings. There was this site in Sweden before called . It was around 2003/2004 or something and it was kind of like Pottermore. But I think we four were all Gryffindors if I remember correctly.

**Thunder Storm Villiers: **I update every Monday =). I'm glad you like it =)

**Superwholockingers: **Okay... Not sure what exactly you mean but thank you =)

**Lady Flurryous: **It was funny to write that. I think I will have to do it more often =) I like to take it slow to build up all the background facts and the feel for the characters so I'm glad you feel the same. I don't like the stories where things happens to fast ans they skip several months at the time. I'm glad you like the Mergana because I have written their first real scene ;)

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 31 The One Where They go to Camelot**

"Why won't it work?" Merlin was so angry he almost threw the crystal away.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong." Morgana chirped in much to his annoyance.

"I'm not doing it wrong, Morgana." He clenched his teeth. "I've been scrying crystals for over a millennium. I think I know what I'm doing."

Morgana didn't retort. She just sat down on the sofa beside him and continued eating her bowl of cereal.

It was an early morning and Merlin had decided to try and find answers from the crystal again. He had tried every once in a while since he came to Hogwarts, but every time turned out the same; complete emptiness.

He could see the past and present just like normal but when he tried to scry the future, nothing came up. It was staring to get on his nerves.

"Maybe the Old Religion doesn't want you to see the future." Morgana said while Merlin had a staring contest with the crystal.

"What do you mean?" He looked up at her with a frown.

"What if you were only able to see Harry before because the Old religion wanted you to come here to help him, but at the same time it doesn't want you to know too much because it may cause you to act in a way that will prevent the prophecy to come true?" She shrugged.

"That does make sense." Merlin looked back down at the crystal. "It would also explain why you haven't had a vision since you came back."

"That's true." Morgana nodded before taking a spoon of cereal.

Morgana hadn't had a single vision in her dreams since she came back, which she found was very relaxing. They had wondered why but had chalked it up to her not being truly alive. But Morgana's theory did make sense so Merlin decided to give up on the crystal for now and head out to do his daily chores instead.

* * *

"How's it going?" Harry asked Hermione after he had sat down on the chair besides her in the library. She had been in there the last few days, researching Horcruxes.

"Nothing so far." She sighed. "And I've even gone through the entire restricted area. The closest I've gotten is this book, Magicks moste evile." She said and opened up a book for Harry. "_Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction_, then why mention it?" She closed the book in frustration.

"I think Marcus knows more then he lets on." Harry mumbled but Hermione heard him.

"You still don't trust him?" Hermione sighed and turned to face him.

"Of course I trust him." Harry answered with a hiss. "But I can't help but feel that he still keeps secrets from us."

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked and Harry noticed how she swallowed a little like she was nervous. 'I wonder why?' He thought.

"When we told him about the," He looked around to see that no one were eavesdropping. "Horcruxes." He whispered. "He had this look like he knew exactly what it was, but it was gone in a second. If I had blinked I wouldn't have seen it."

"Then how do you know you saw it in the first place?" Hermione stated. "Maybe you've imagined it."

"No, I don't think so." Harry shook his head. "It's not the first time I've noticed weird things about him. Like this whole Morgan and her brother ordeal." He said, eager to voice his suspicions. "I can't help but feel he's leaving something out, something important."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I haven't noticed anything weird. Not since he admitted to being a Warlock." She said but kept her eyes on the book in front of her.

"Hmm," He mused. "Well, I will try and keep an eye on him for now on when we're with him."

"I don't think it's a good idea to interfere in his business." Hermione looked up at him.

"You know something, don't you?" Harry realised.

"No," She shook her head with a look of utter disbelief. "Why would you think that?"

"You do." Harry stated with an air of incredibility in his voice and looked at her. "I can't believe it." He stood up and started to pace. "What did he say that made you promise not to say anything?"

"He hasn't said anything." Hermione stood up as well and met his eyes with a stern look. "It's just not my place to tell you. He will do it when he's ready."

"So there is something?" Harry said with triumph and saw Hermione's resigned look when she sat down again.

"Please don't go and force him to tell you. It will only make it worse." She pleaded.

"Is this why you got so close before Christmas?" Harry asked and sat down to. "You shared his secret and thought that it meant he liked you more than friends."

"No, it wasn't like that." She said silently. "I figured it out on my own around the same time we discovered my Old Magic. It was when we had lessons together, and when he comforted me after Ron and Lavender, that's when I started to realise I had feelings for him. But I don't anymore." She directed a stern look at Harry. "It was nothing more than attraction."

"I believe you." Harry said and placed a hand over Hermione's clenched fist. He didn't believe that it had only been attraction that drew her to Marcus, but at least she seemed to have gotten over it.

"Good, so promise me you won't go to Marcus and demand answers." She gave him a look that indicated no disobedience.

"I promise." He sighed, but he made a mental note to still be alert whenever Marcus was around. He knew the Warlock knew more about Horcruxes and prophecies than he let on.

* * *

The rest of January went by fast. Hermione still didn't find an answer to the Horcrux dilemma and Harry wasn't closer to figure out what Marcus was hiding. When February eventually came, so did the apparition lessons.

The first lesson was a bust but Harry overheard Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle and he was now even surer that he was up to something.

"Are you going to tell me what it is we're doing?" Ron asked Harry after they had run all the way from the Great Hall, after the lesson, and up to the common room.

"Up here." Harry said and climbed up the stairs to the dormitories. He headed straight to his trunk and began looking for the Marauder's map.

"Harry..." Ron sounded confused and slightly worried.

"Malfoy uses Crabbe and Goyle as look-outs. I overheard when he argued with Crabbe just now. I want to know... ah, there it is." He said when he found the map. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_... or at least Malfoy is." He muttered. "Help me find Malfoy." Harry told Ron eagerly.

They searched the map for a few minutes before Ron found him.

"There!" He pointed at the map. "He's in Slytherin's common room, look... with Parkinson and Zabini and Crabbe and Goyle." Harry was at first disappointed but he collected himself quickly.

"Well, I will in any case keep watch over him for now on." He said determined. "And as soon as I discover that he's hiding somewhere with Crabbe and Goyle as watch, I'm going to put on my old invisibility cloak and head out to see what he's..." He stopped when Neville entered the room with slightly burned trousers.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" Ron whispered to Harry. "What if he finds out and decides to do something to you?"

"He won't and Marcus thinks' I should keep watch over him, why don't you." He hissed back.

"Maybe Marcus is wrong for once." Ron mumbled but it didn't sound convincing.

"I know he has his secrets, believe me," Harry said quietly so Neville wouldn't hear and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "But he's usually right about these things. I trust him, you should too. Aren't you two planning another prank by the way?"

"We were but it's been put on hold." Ron muttered. "Ever since Morgan came we haven't had time to plan as much as before."

"I see." Harry said and tried not to laugh at Ron's obvious jealousy of Morgan.

* * *

"It doesn't work." Morgana said frustrated.

"Let me try." Merlin said and started to pace in front of the wall on the seventh floor. It was a few weeks into February and he and Morgana were planning on having another lesson with Hermione, but the door to the 'Room of Requirement' wouldn't open.

"Maybe someone is using it." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, that could be it." Merlin stopped pacing and scratched his head in thought. "That is the only logical solution."

"Then what are we going to do instead?" Morgana looked at Hermione and Merlin in turn. She had looked forward to learning new spells of the New Magic.

"I guess we could read up on the theory instead." Merlin shrugged.

"No, I don't feel like doing that. I did that all day yesterday." Morgana stated.

"I think I will head to the library and do some more research on, you-know-what." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you do that." Merlin said and Hermione began walking away. "See you tomorrow." He called after her and she waved back.

"I think you should tell her." Morgana said as she continued to look at Hermione's retreating figure.

"I can't." Merlin sighed and Morgana could see in his eyes, the conflict he had with himself.

"Why not?" She was staring to get sick of his excuses.

"Because then she would have to tell them how she find out, and when she can't show any evidence from a book, she will eventually be forced to tell them it was me that told her. And I can't explain how I know without telling them who I am, or come up with another lie that will only drive us farther apart if they discover my true identity." He was clenching his teeth so hard, Morgana was surprised he hadn't cracked them yet.

"And is that so bad? I think you have lied enough to them. Why not tell them the truth for once?" He didn't answer her; instead he gave her a stern glare.

"I don't want to have this discussion again, Morgana." He finally said, without stopping the glare. "Besides," He sighed and looked away. "Dumbledore will tell Harry enough when he has retrieved the memory."

Ignoring the last comment, Morgana decided to get a real answer from him for once.

"Then when will you have the discussion? You shut me down every time I bring it up. It's not like Hermione treated you any different afterwards." She argued.

"I just don't think it's a good idea. Not now at least." He didn't sound angry anymore so Morgana knew she almost had him.

"When will it be a good idea?" She pushed.

"I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Then why are you sure it's not now?" She stated.

"Morgana." He gave her a look that indicated that the conversation was over and she decided not to push him anymore for now, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try again at the next opportunity.

"Fine." She said and walked away with her head held high; pretending she got offended.

"Good." Merlin said and walked after her, his head equally high. Morgana was disappointed that he hadn't fallen for her trick. "Since we have the day off, what do you want to do instead?" He asked when he had caught up and was walking beside her.

"You're letting me decide?" She was genially surprised. "You never let me do that. You always say, and I quote, '_That is a bad idea, Morgana_.' or '_You can't do that, someone will get hurt_.' or your favourite, '_If you jinx another student, I will let Aithusa cook your next meal._" She imitated his voice perfectly but she couldn't hold back the smile afterwards.

"I don't sound like that." He tried to sound stern but the grin on his face ruined it.

"You most certainly do." She laughed.

"Fine, agree to disagree." He said with a huge smile. "Anyway, I thought you deserved to decide what we do today because you have been good lately and haven't jinxed another student since Aithusa served you her freshly grilled rabbit."

"It did actually taste quite good." She said when she thought back." A bit chewy but it went down."

"You took one tiny piece; which you spit out almost immediately; before you ran away to the kitchens." He chuckled.

"We all experience things differently." She said as she studied her nails very carefully and she could see Merlin's grin and head shake at the corner of her eyes.

"We could go somewhere." He suggested after a while. "No one would notice if we disappeared for a few hours."

"I want to go to Camelot." She answered without a second thought and she could see how Merlin tensed up.

"Camelot?" He swallowed. "Why do you want to go there?" He started to wriggle his hands a bit in discomfort.

"It's my home and even though it's only a rumble now, I would like to see it while I have the time." She had started to feel a bit uneasy by the fact that she only had a limited time left on this earth and felt that she wanted to see as much as she could and learn as much as possible during that time. "I experienced a lot of bad things there but also many good ones."

"Fine." Merlin sighed. "We can... We can go to Camelot. But I warn you that it won't be as you expect."

"I think I can handle it." She said determined.

"Fine, but you have been warned." He answered and said the password that opened the portrait to their chambers. She hadn't noticed they had already reached their destination.

* * *

After packing a basked of food and changing into something warmer; they headed out into the grounds and towards the forest. It was the only place they could transport from without ruining anything or getting noticed by nearby students or teachers.

"**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**" Merlin chanted as soon as they had reached the clearing he took Aithusa to when she wanted to change into her dragon form. It only took a few seconds before the wind subsided and the dark trees of the forbidden forest where replaced by the green trees of the Darkling woods. They had arrived at the same clearing Merlin used to call Kilgarrah from, many centuries ago, and the one he most recently had used to call on Aithusa.

"This is..." Morgana was speechless and Merlin smiled silently at her awestruck expression.

"Welcome to Camelot, Morgana." He put a hand on her back and turned her around to face the hill where the castle used to stand.

"It's gone." She said silently. "Everything is gone. There's not even a ruin." Merlin could see the tears that started to gather in her eyes. "You were right," She sniffled. "It wasn't at all as I expected." She turned her head to face him with tears running down her cheeks. "I thought there at least would be a ruin, but there's nothing there. Not a single evidence that there has ever been a castle on that hill."

"Come on." He urged her forward. "Let's go over there and I promise you that it will feel better soon."

They walked in silence through the woods and when they reached the place where the courtyard used to be; Merlin was overwhelmed by the familiar magic that resided there.

"Can you feel that?" He asked Morgana that stood still with her eyes closed and her arms outstretched to the ground.

"Yes, I can." She said and smiled for the first time since they had left Hogwarts. "How is that possible?"

"When Arthur died, Gwen took over the throne. She found out about my magic during the days when I was taking Arthur to Avalon, and even though I never stayed afterwards, she eventually decided to lift the ban on magic." He smiled when he thought about the time he first heard the news. "During her rule, many magic practitioners made Camelot their home again. The land thrived more than ever and the magic soon got embedded in the castle and the houses. So when Camelot fell, the magic was so deeply woven in the ground that it stayed behind even when brick by brick was carried away and put to another use." He paused and took a deep breath that infused his body with more magic.

"Every time I come across a building that has stones made from the castle, I can feel the magic, but it's never as strong as it is here." He smiled.

"I can almost feel the shape of the castle through the magic." Morgana said silently. "And hear the bustle of the townspeople."

"It's quite something, isn't it?" He beamed at her when she opened her eyes again.

"Can everyone feel it?" She looked around over the nearby fields where some sheep where grazing on the few blades of grass that had managed to grow after the recently melted snow.

"No, only Old Magic users." He answered. "Mundane people can feel the calm it brings and often come here when they need to relax from the stress and bustle of today's society, but they can't feel the magic. New Magic users can sense the magic in a way, but they don't understand it. Their magic gets more activated and easier accessible, but that's it."

"Maybe that's for the best." Morgana said. "If everyone could feel the magic here as easy as you and I, they would either abuse it or ruin it by building things here. As it is now, it's more of a sanctuary."

"You're right." He said and followed her gaze out over the fields. "Would you like to see the cave where Kilgarrah lived?" He asked after a few minutes.

"It's still here?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"It's hidden under a few boulders but it's here. I put a spell on it to hide the entrance after Camelot fell." He explained and took her hand to lead her to the opening.

"How do we get in?" Morgana asked when they stood beside the boulders, no opening in sight.

"Watch." Merlin said and moved his right arm over the closest boulder while his eyes shone gold. When he was finished, an opening had appeared that led down into the cave. "After you, My Lady." Merlin said and bowed, with his left arm outstretched towards the opening.

* * *

Morgana stepped forward and leaned down to see into the opening. It was dark but she could make out a staircase. She placed one foot hesitantly on the first step, but when she noticed that it was stable, she began walking down with confidence. She heard how Merlin walked down after her, a few steps above.

When she reached the end of the staircase, the opening closed behind them and they were surrounded by darkness.

"It's a safety mechanism." Merlin explained to her when he stood beside her. "It's to keep unwanted visitors from finding it."

"But we can't see anything." She said, afraid to move in case she would trip.

"I know." Merlin said and then she heard how he shuffled his foot away from her. She was about to tell him not to leave when all of a sudden, the light from two torches shone up the area around them. "Here." Merlin handed one to her and then began walking deeper into the cave.

"Another safety mechanism?" She asked when she followed him.

"Sort of." He turned his head around and grinned at her. "They are enchanted to never stop burning unless you want them to. There will always be as many torches as there are people coming down here."

"I see." She said and he turned to face her again with a grin. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Morgana was eager to see the place where Merlin had spent so many hours during his first years in Camelot. She also wanted to know more about the dragon that lived there. The dragon that convinced Merlin to keep his magic a secret from her.

After a while they came across a junction; the path split in two, but when she looked down the left path, she could see it was caved in a few paces in. She did recognise it though; it was the way down to the dungeons.

"It caved in when Camelot fell." She heard Merlin say. He had walked a little further ahead but where now looking at her with an undecipherable expression. "I had to make a new path down to the cave afterwards; the original way is down that corridor."

She didn't answer him, just nodded and they continued their walk.

"We're almost there." Merlin broke the silence after a few minutes. "It's just around this corner."

Morgana didn't believe her eyes when she stepped out onto the ledge at the end of the path.

"I can't believe this has been under the castle the entire time." She dropped the torch on the ground and looked around in awe. It was so big and vast. She could see down the bottom, a few hundred meters down, and there were an underground river down there. When she looked up, she could see several hidden alcoves in the walls but no light anywhere. "How long did he live down here?" Her voice almost broke with unshed tears. She couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel to such a majestic animal. He may have been a vengeful old dragon but no one deserved to be chained up like that.

"Around twenty-two years, give or take a few months." Merlin answered and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. He had also put his torch on the ground.

"I can't believe Uther did this." She said and tried to wipe away her now falling tears. "Aithusa and I spent two years locked in the Sarrum's well, but that was nothing compared to what he must have gone through."

"I know." Merlin said and moved so he stood in front of her and embraced her in a tight hug. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"I wish I could have had the chance to meet him." She sniffled and grabbed the back of his shirt with a tight grip. 'I am a strong woman. I have lead armies; I shouldn't break down like this over a long dead dragon.' She thought angrily to herself. She didn't like to unravel herself like this, especially not in front of other people. Then again, Merlin wasn't just anyone; he knew what she was going through and even if she would never admit it; he meant a lot to her.

"I don't think you would have wanted that." Merlin said with a weak chuckle and gripped her tighter back. "I doubt you would have liked him. He liked to call you the Witch and demand that I would not help you with your magic, saying that '_if the witch finds out the full extent of her powers, she will be claimed by the dark side_'." He said with a voice she suspected was his attempt to sound like the dragon. "As it turned out, my lack of helping was what caused it." He said grimly. "I wish I hadn't listened to him."

"Don't blame yourself for that." She leaned back so she could look him in the eyes. "I know the poisoning had its part in it but I'm afraid Morgause would have found other ways. Don't take me wrong," She said when she noticed Merlin trying to interrupt her. "I loved my sister, still do, but I can now see the errors in her way. Perhaps if you'd told me you had magic,"

"Morgana..." Merlin started but she pushed through.

"Perhaps if you'd told me you had magic, thing would have turned out differently, but it was my destiny to be the darkness to your light. I doubt much would have changed that." She looked up at him and tried to make him see that she didn't blame him anymore.

"You know about that?" He averted her gaze.

"One learns quite a lot while stuck in Avalon." She gave a humourless laugh. "If you had acted differently, destiny would have found another way to make sure what happened, happened."

"I guess you're right." Merlin sighed and looked her in the eyes again. "Every time I try to alter the future, I end up causing it instead. No one can alter the ways of the Old Religion and its prophecies."

"Being a seer, I have learned that to be the truest words one can say about the Old Religion." Morgana said and was about to reach up to wipe away a streak of dirt over his cheekbone when she realised what exactly she was doing and quickly retracted her hand.

"What about Arthur's and my destiny?" Merlin said and brought her out from her stupor. "It never became reality." He looked very sad, just like every time the subject of Arthur came up. "Every other prophecy surrounding it came true instead."

"Well," She tried to come up with the right things to say. "Maybe your destiny is too big to happen at once."

"What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"The part about uniting Albion and bringing peace to the land did happen, thanks to your guidance of Arthur." She explained. "Maybe the last part of brining the Old Religion back will come true this time around. Maybe that has been the plan all along."

"But Kilgarrah never mentioned..."

"He may have been a dragon, but not even he can know the true plans of the triple Goddess." Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You have read the books about the Arthurian legends right?"

"Yes, but..."

"They all have one thing in common." She said with a half smile. "The Once and Future King is to return when Albion needs him the most. Well," She quirked her head. "Maybe it's not Albion that will need his help but the Old Religion."

"Never thought about it that way." Merlin looked deep in thought and Morgana was about to say something when she felt the hunger setting in. "That's our cue to get back." Merlin chuckled softly when her stomach growled in hunger.

"Yeah, let's go." She said and loosened her grip and stepped out of the embrace. She picked up her torch and headed to the opening without waiting for Merlin.

The way out was tougher because of the constant uphill, so when she finally reached the staircase and the opening revealed itself, she was so tired that she sat down on the ground without caring about the wet snow that still lingered despite the blue sky and warm sun.

Merlin stepped out of the cave only a few moments later, and much to Morgana's annoyance, he didn't seem tired one bit. He closed the opening with a wave of his hand and then stepped in front of her, blocking the sun.

"You can't sit there." He said and pulled her up. "Come on, let's find a dryer place." He walked with one arm around her waist, to keep her from keeling over.

"You don't need to support me, Merlin." She said and tried to sound annoyed but it came out as amusement instead. "I can walk."

"Of course you can." He replied but didn't let go of his hold. Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't try and get him to lose his grip again. "This looks like a good place." Merlin said when they reached a tree without any snow underneath. He conjured up a blanket with a flash of his eyes and then sat her down on it. "Wait here, I will get the basket." He said and jogged back to the boulders. She hadn't noticed he left it there.

They ate in silence and watched as the sun set down over the horizon. When it was almost dark outside, Merlin took her hand and brought them back to the forbidden forest in a whirlwind.

* * *

"This was a nice day, Merlin." Morgana said after they had settled in for the night in their chambers. "It was emotional but I needed it." She lay on her side and looked at Merlin.

"You're welcome." Merlin said and turned so he to lied on the side, facing her. "We should take a week when the school is out and try and find all the places from Camelot." Merlin said.

"Like my hovel." She laughed.

"Yeah, like your hovel." He said softly and looked into her eyes. She tried to ignore the tightness of her chest when he did that.

"That would be fun." She said quietly and changed so she lay on her back instead.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm all giddy. I have applied for a school in London in the fall/autumn and I just got a email to confirm an interview. I'm totally nervous and excited at the same time. I have wanted to move to London for over a year now =D. I blame Sherlock and Doctor Who, haha.**

**I think I will continue with this question of the week thing, So this weeks question is; What fandom was your first one?**

**Mine was Star Wars. I remember watching the old VHS tapes of the first trilogy long before the new trilogy came out. I probably started watching it before I even knew English, I had to rely on the subtitles. I saw the episode II and III on the cinema and we got the dvd collection after that. I now have the Blu-ray collection of all six movies and am waiting anxiously for the seventh episode in December. Have you seen the latest trailer?**

**To this day, even though I'm part of many other fandoms, I would still choose to cosplay as a Jedi if I ever get the chance to go to a Sci-fi convention or comic con etc. I even bought a Lightsabre in November =)**

**May the force be with you and have a great week =)**


	34. The One With the Denial

**A/N**

**Bookybookworm: **I'm glad you like it and hopefully you will like the way they find out. Haven't seen either Sisters Grimm or Percy Jackson, but I have heard about Percy Jackson. Maybe I should try it =) Yeah, I hope episode VII is good. I remember waiting for the prequels in the late 90's and how exciting it was. I have actually made Merlin a Star Wars fab as will be noticed in this chapter ;)

**ILikeHotDogs: **You are insane, do you know that? (Shakes head in disbelief) ;P

**Female whovian: **Oh, you're gonna love it a few chapters ahead, haha. Yeah, I thought it was time Hermione slipped up but hopefully you will all be surprised by the way I will do the reveal scene. Thank you =) I also used to watch Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh on the Saturday mornings when my brother woke me up. But it was my oldest brother that turned the rest of us into Star Wars fans (or at least me, my other brother and my oldest middle sister. My other two sisters aren't as big of a fan as we are).

**KainVixenheim: **What was it you almost did? I'm not following.

**Triquetra123: **Have you seen the trailers? They are amazing. Thank you for liking it =) I haven't heard about Charmed, is it good? Well, I only watched Merlin for the first time last spring so I'm late to the fandom as well. Thank you =)

**Sparky199: **Yay =D

**Compliment Giver: **Live Long And Prosper yourself and May the Force Be With You =) I have only seen the two new films and it was only because I wanted to see Ben C, haha.

**Lady Flurryous: **There definitely was =) I have mentioned it in chapter 28. The one where Merlin and Morgan and by the lake and talk. It was like this however; After Gwen died without and heir, the rest of the neighbouring kingdoms wanted the land for themselves so they ended up dividing it amongst themselves and the castle broke down during the fight. So afterwards when all was settled, is was just a pile of rubble left. So the stones where used in building new things all over Albion. That is why Merlin comes across them from time to time.

**Maleficus Animus (Chapter 29/27; The One With the Memories):** It was a Doctor Who reference =) I had first intended it to be a spell but this seemed better. I'm glad you liked it.

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 32 The One With the Denial**

When March came around; so did Ron's birthday. He was a bit disappointed that the Hogsmead visit had been cancelled, which wasn't so hard to understand considering that the last time, a student had almost died.

Katie wasn't quite well enough to play Quidditch just yet, but she had been allowed to fly around a little on her broom, just to get her balance up again.

But the cancelled Hogsmead visit wasn't the worst thing that happened to Ron on March 1st. He accidentally ate a box of chocolate kettles that was laced with love potion. It was the same chocolate box Harry had gotten from Romilda just before Christmas and had accidentally gotten into Ron's pile of presents when Harry had taken it out to look through his trunk after the Marauders map.

As that wasn't bad enough; while recovering from his recently cured love potion, he was poisoned by a bottle of mead and just barely survived because of Harry's quick thinking and a very luckily placed bezoar.

* * *

Earlier the same morning, Merlin was on the way to Hagrid's hut. He had promised Hagrid that he would accompany him when he visited Aragog. Or rather, Merlin had practically forced Hagrid to take him with because Merlin knew he was a bit unstable when it came to his favourite spider.

"Morning, Hagrid." Merlin greeted when he reached the hut. He was dressed in a waterproof light blue cloak; his hood pulled up to shelter him from the drizzling rain; and a red neckerchief round his neck to keep warm.

"Marcus." Hagrid nodded and took up his crossbow after he closed the door behind him. He had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"What's in the bag?" Merlin asked after they had begun walking towards the forest.

"I brought a few books, yeh see." Hagrid answered with a glance towards him. "I'm goin' to read to him."

"Does he like it?" Merlin couldn't stop himself from asking. He had never heard of an Acromantula that liked being read to.

"Oh, very much." Hagrid said with a joyful tone. "He likes hearing my voice. It relaxes him."

"Brilliant." Merlin beamed towards Hagrid and received an equally bright smile back.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, not wanting to disturb the creatures that lived in the forest. After little more than an hour, they reached the nest where Aragog and his family lived.

"Probably best if yeh stay outside the nest at firs', Marcus. Don' wan' them to hurt yeh, ye see." Hagrid said before he made his way into the nest.

"If I hear some weird noises; I will go in after you." Merlin warned and Hagrid gave a reluctant nod in answer.

Merlin knew that the spiders wouldn't do anything to him; they would sense who he was; but he didn't want to impose on Hagrid so he sat down and got ready to wait.

After half an hour, he heard Hagrid call for him.

"Yeh can come now, Marcus." Hagrid called.

"Coming." Merlin answered and quickly gathered himself together and walked in to the nest.

He walked into the nest with careful steps and watchful eyes. Even if he was sure the spiders would recognise him, he couldn't be completely sure they wouldn't try and eat him before that. He saw Hagrid sitting on a log at the other end, a book in his lap and a giant spider lying on the ground next to him. 'Must be Aragog.' Merlin thought, and sure enough.

"Marcus, I wan' yeh to meet Aragog." Hagrid said when he spotted Merlin.

"It's an honour." Merlin made a slight bow towards the big Acromantula.

"_No need to bow for me, Emrys._" Aragog responded inside his head.

"_One always bows for those he deems worthy._" Merlin answered with a cheeky smile and sat down beside Hagrid who looked between them with confused eyes. If spiders could smile, Aragog definitely did.

"Is he talking to you inside the head?" Hagrid asked and scratched his beard.

"How did you know?" Merlin was surprised Hagrid had even noticed.

"Tha's how we use to communicate, but I thought only creatures of magic could do tha'." Hagrid explained. "Being a half giant, I'm a creature of magic."

"Well," Merlin began, choosing his words carefully. "I have Old Magic, so in a way; I'm a creature of magic to." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, I forgot abou' tha'." Hagrid smiled. "But I should have remembered, wha' with yeh having such an easy time with all the magical animals we've taken care of."

Merlin didn't answer, just smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Hagrid seemed to be okay with that and opened the book to start reading.

"_You have a big destiny ahead of you._" Aragog said after a while.

"_What do you know about it?_" Merlin asked while keeping a neutral look so Hagrid wouldn't notice they were talking again.

"_I know that you will feel pain like never before, but it is for the greater good._"

"_What do you mean?_" Merlin didn't like the sound of what he was hearing.

"_You will be reunited with your best friend but it will come with a cost. Together you will restore the balance once more._"

"_At what cost? And what kind of pain?_"

"_I can't say._"

"_Whatever it is, I'm ready to do anything if I can see Arthur again._" Merlin said with determination. He was telling the truth.

"_I hope you remember that when the time comes._"

"_Do you know how the balance will be restored?_" Merlin chose to ignore the last remark. He had long ago learned that in order to get what he wanted, sacrifices needed to be made. He just wished he had realised that in Camelot.

"_All I know is that Arthur is the one to do it. He and he alone wield the power needed._"

"_I see._" Merlin frowned. He could only think of one thing that would explain the spider's words. He just hoped he would find out why, long before it was needed.

"_Be careful, Emrys. Keep the ones you love close or you will succumb to the darkness._"

"_Why?_" Merlin asked, but Aragog didn't answer. "_Why would I succumb to darkness? I've never been tempted to join the dark side._" He knew he sounded a little like Luke Skywalker there, but hey, those movies are good. He had even heard there was talk about three prequels. 'I hope they will be as good as the originals.' He mused.

"_There are different meanings to the word darkness._" Aragog finally explained. Merlin didn't respond. He had his ideas as to what Aragog meant; he just wondered what would happen to make him end up there.

They didn't speak anymore after that; Merlin could see Aragog was tired. He laid flat on the ground with his milky white eyes closed.

* * *

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's best birthdays?" Fred said when he and George entered the hospital wing; the clock was a little after eight in the evening.

"This wasn't how we had pictured it when we left our present." George said grimly and put the big gift on the bedside table next to Ron's bed, and sat down on a chair beside Ginny.

"No, we pictured a scene with him conscious." Fred said. "There we were in Hogsmead and waited to surprise him..."

"You were in Hogsmead?" Ginny interrupted.

"We were thinking on buying Zonko's store," Fred answered gloomy. "A Hogsmead branch that is, but that won't be of much joy for us if you can't come there on the weekends anymore and buy our stuff... but don't mind that now." He said and pulled up a chair beside Harry. "How exactly did it happen, Harry?" Fred asked and Harry told the entire story for them.

* * *

Merlin and Hagrid decided to return to the castle just as the sun was setting. Hagrid looked very glum so Merlin placed a hand carefully on his elbow; the one place he could actually reach; and motioned for Hagrid to start the walk back to the castle.

"I don' think he'll survive many more weeks." Hagrid sobbed and took out a handkerchief to blow his nose.

"I'm sorry." Was all Merlin could find to say and neither spoke again until they reached the castle.

"Good night, Hagrid." Merlin patted his arm. "If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Marcus." Hagrid gave a small smile through his thick beard and disappeared towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Merlin hadn't so much as stepped inside his chambers when Morgana greeted him with a distraught look.

"What happened?" When Morgana didn't answer right away, he knew it was bad.

"It's Ron." She began and took a step forward to place a hand on his upper arm. "He's been poisoned."

If Merlin had seen himself in the mirror at that moment, he would have seen how all colour drained from his face and his eyes widen in chock.

"H-how... What?" He stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences.

"He's alive," Morgana rushed to say when she noticed his expression. "Harry managed to make him swallow a bezoar in time."

"I need to see him." He turned around and opened the door in seconds.

"He's in the hospital wing." Morgana said and Merlin gave her a nod before darting out.

* * *

"... and then I forced the bezoar down his throat and his breathing got better, Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey showed up and brought Ron up here. They think he will be fine again. Madame Pomfrey says he has to stay here for a week or so and take the antidote..." Harry finished his tale, for the hundredths time it felt like.

"Gee, lucky you came to think about the bezoar." George said with a low voice.

"Lucky it was in the room." Harry responded and thought back on what could have happened.

"Do mum and dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They have already seen him, they came an hour ago... they're with Dumbledore now but should be back soon." She answered without taking her eyes of Ron.

"So the poison was in the mead?" Fred said quietly.

"Yes." Harry responded immediately, eager to start the discussion again which had halted when he, Hermione and Ginny was unable to come up with an answer. "Slughorn poured it up but..."

"Could he have snuck something into Ron's cup without you noticing?" Fred asked.

"Probably," Harry shrugged. "But why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea." Fred said with a frown. "You don't think he mixed the cups by mistake? That it was meant for you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" Ginny chimed in.

"He wouldn't." Marcus interrupted as he burst through the doors. He sounded breathless like he had run all the way up here and he was still wearing outdoor clothes. His blue cloak was dripping water and his boots left dirty prints on the floor. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"He will survive thanks to Harry." Ginny gave him a small smile before redirecting her gaze to Ron again.

"Thank goddess." Marcus said and Harry noticed how he visibly relaxed.

"_Goddess?_" Ginny mouthed to him.

"_No idea._" He mouthed back and shrugged.

"I don't think Slughorn is to blame." Marcus continued after he had pulled up a chair at the end of the bed.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"He could've been put under the Imperious curse." George said.

"I would have detected if he was under a curse?" Marcus answered calmly while looking at Ron.

"Marcus's right." Harry heard someone say and turned around to see Morgan standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" George asked and looked at Morgan suspiciously, like he hadn't met her before which, Harry realised, he probably hadn't. He wasn't sure if Ron had mentioned her either in his letters home.

"I'm Morgan, a friend of Marcus." She answered with a steady look at George.

"No offence, but why would I trust you?" George said and stared back at her. "What makes you two such experts on curses?"

"They have Old Magic, George." Harry decided to intervene.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked. He sounded much calmer than his brother.

"It means we can detect traces of dark magic in people and objects, no matter how strong." Morgan answered.

"So you want me to just take your word for it?" George said with a huff.

"Yes." She said without breaking eye contact.

"What is Old Magic anyway?" Fred asked and nudged his brother with his foot so he would stop glaring at Morgan.

"It's the magic of the Druids and the Great Merlin." Hermione piped in for the first time in their conversation, with a voice that sounded like she had a nasty cold. "It's a rare practise today but the people who has it are able to sense magic in its pure form and are therefore able to detect hidden curses and other dark things."

"How do you know so much about it?" George asked with a slight sceptical look.

"Because I have it to." Hermione answered and looked down when Ron mumbled something.

"That's wicked." Both Fred and George said at the same time and made Hermione blush.

"Er...mi...ne." Ron croaked and everyone quieted down and looked down on him until he began to snore again.

Just then the doors to the hospital wing opened with a loud thud and Hagrid came marching in with raindrops in his hair, his big coat flapping behind him and a crossbow in his hand. He left big muddy footprints after him when he walked, just like Marcus had done.

"I've been in the forest all day with Marcus!" He panted. "Aragog is worse and I've read for him and I came up to dinner right now after dropping of Marcus, and Professor Sprout told me what happened to Ron. How is he?"

"Quite good." Harry said. "They're saying he will be okay."

"No more than six visitors." Madame Pomfrey came scurrying from the office. She clearly hadn't noticed they had been seven visitors for quite some time.

"It's okay. We can come back later." Marcus said and tugged Morgan with him when he left. She was still having somewhat of a staring contest with George.

"See you later, Marcus. Morgan." Harry called after them and Hagrid patted Marcus on the shoulder so hard, Harry could see the strain it took for him not to grimace.

"Thank you for being with me today, Marcus." Hagrid said and then let go of his grip.

"That's what friends are for." Marcus gave him a smile before finally being able to leave with Morgan.

* * *

Harry was sitting in an armchair by the fire in the common room, later that night. He was deep in thought about everything he had learned about Snape, Dumbledore and the poisoning. So when Cormac McLaggen's loud voice woke him from his reverie, he jumped up from the chair with his wand at the ready.

"I've been sitting and waiting for you to come back." McLaggen said and stood up from a chair farther away, not caring about Harry's drawn wand. Harry could have sworn he had been alone in the common room when he sat down. "I must have fallen asleep." Cormac continued. "Listen, I saw them taking Weasley to the hospital wing earlier. He didn't look to be in shape for the game in a week."

"Oh, yeah... the game." Harry said and put the wand back inside the belt and drew a tired hand through his hair. He hadn't thought at all about that. "No, he might not make it." He sighed.

"Yes, well, then I will play keeper then right?" McLaggen said with a hopeful look.

"Yes, I guess so..." Harry said. He couldn't come up with any reason, not since he had been the second best at the try-outs.

"Great." Cormac beamed. "When's the next training?"

"What?" Harry was so tired he didn't really have the energy to listen to McLaggen. "Well, we have a training session tomorrow night."

"Good. You know, Potter, we should talk a little in advance. I have some tactical ideas you could use." McLaggen continue enthusiastically.

"Okay." Harry answered without enthusiasm. "How about you tell me tomorrow? I'm quite tired now... See you later." Harry said and quickly made his escape to the dormitories.

* * *

A week later it was time for the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It was an interesting game to say the least. Harry ended up arguing most of the time with McLaggen, who thought he had the right to give out orders to the other players and show them how to play. Luna Lovegood was the commentator; much to the amusement of Hermione, Merlin and Morgana; and Harry ended up getting hit by a bludger. With a cracked skull, he was taken to the hospital wing, and thus the game was lost with three-hundred-and-twenty to sixty.

* * *

"Harry is getting obsessed with that Malfoy boy." Morgana told Aithusa two days later. It was a Monday and they were walking together on the school grounds while Merlin worked and the trio had classes.

"_Why do you say that?_" Aithusa asked curiously.

"I've seen him following him more than ones, and Merlin has told me, that Ron told him a few weeks ago, that Harry has started to trace him with the help of a magical map that shows everyone in the school." Morgana answered with a frown. "I also saw two house elves follow him around yesterday, well, I more sensed them than saw them. They have a very peculiar kind of magic. It's very pure, almost like a unicorn." She mused. "They probably followed the boy on Harry's orders."

"_Does the map show yours and Merlin's name?_" Aithusa sounded worried and Morgana saw her tail wag from side to side in agitation.

"No, Merlin assured me that he managed to enchant the map when he saw it last summer. It will only show our names if he want it to." Morgana explained.

"_Good. How are things with Ron and Harry?_"

"They are both healed. Left the hospital wing this morning." Morgana turned left when they reached the lake and started to walk along the shore.

"_And why do you think it's so bad that Harry has started to follow the Malfoy boy?_" Aithusa asked with amusement in her voice.

"I'm afraid it will take away his focus for his other task to get the memory." Morgana said and bit her lip a little.

"_Why is that?_"

"Because Merlin has told me he hasn't made any real attempts to get the memory. The most he's done is stay behind after class and that will never work." Morgana answered. "I can understand why he isn't a Ravenclaw." She mused and Aithusa chuckled at her statement.

"_Not everyone can be as strategic as you, Morgana?_" She said with fondness.

"You're right." She smirked. "But I think Merlin could have been one. Or a Slytherin."

"_Why do you say that?_" She sounded curious.

"Because he's cunning." She said matter-of-factly. When Aithusa just looked at her without saying anything, she decided to elaborate. "I think Merlin uses Harry as a spy to find out what the boy is planning and as an extension, what Dumbledore is planning. He has complained about not knowing, for ages, and he thinks it has something to do with the boy." She told her.

"_How so?_"

"When he talks to Dumbledore about the necklace and his worries that it might be the boy that did it, Dumbledore doesn't take it as seriously as Merlin wants him to. So since he doesn't have the means to follow the boy around himself, he's using Harry." Morgana explained. "Quite ingenious, if I say so myself."

"_Have you talked to him about it?_"

"Yes." Morgana glanced out over the lake where the giant squid were splashing around. "He tries to deny it but I can see it on him that he's lying."

"_I think you're rigth, and, if I say so myself, I'm proud of him to come up with it himself._" Aithusa purred.

"Why do I have the impression that you two do this sort of thing all the time?" Morgana quirked an eyebrow at her.

"_When you get to be as old as we are, you'll realise that sometimes it's easier to make other people do the hard work for you. It's not as they ever realise it._" Aithusa said and if cats could smirk, that was exactly what Aithusa was doing. Morgana laughed at her expression.

"You two have been spending too much time together." She said when she had stopped laughing. "You have the same expressions." She grinned.

"_I have noticed someone else who is starting to take after Merlin._" Aithusa said smugly.

"Who?" Morgana asked before realising just who Aithusa meant. "No." She stopped and shook her head while staring down at Aithusa. "I don't take after him." She shook her head again and started walking.

"_I never saw you grin like that before._" Aithusa pointed out.

"I don't grin." Morgana protested with a pout.

"_You did only moments ago._" Aithusa said and swayed her tail in a mocking way.

"Fine, maybe I did." Morgana said. "But you never knew me before I was twisted by hate. How do you know I never used to grin before then?" She said triumphantly.

"_Merlin and I are kin. I have seen some of his dreams over the years; the strong ones that are based on memories. You have been part of some and you never grinned in them. Smiled, yes. Smirked, oh yes. Grinned, no._" Aithusa purred in victory.

"Whatever." Morgana said, a bit put off.

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of._" Aithusa said softly, noticing Morgana's decreasing mood. "_That's just what happens when you like someone._"

"What?" Morgana said aghast. "I don't like Merlin. We're only friends."

"_I have seen you around him, Morgana. Don't try and deny it to me._"

"I-I... I don't know what you're talking about." She stopped by a tree and looked out over the lake.

"_There's nothing wrong with loving someone, even if that someone used to be your mortal enemy._" Aithusa sat down beside Morgana; leaning her body into her leg as comfort.

"I don't love him." Morgana said quietly. "I can't. I would know if I did." She shook her head. "He's just a friend, my best friend actually. I care about him a lot, like one does a brother, but not more."

"_There's something stopping you, isn't there?_"

"No." Morgana shook her head in denial; forcibly blinking away tears.

"_Morgana._"

"It's just," She sighed. "I don't know how long I have left before I have to leave for Avalon." She finally voiced it out loud and it felt good. "I can't fall in love with someone when I don't know if I will be forced to leave next week or next month."

"_Don't you think it's better to spend the remaining time the happiest you can be, instead of spending eternity in Avalon, thinking back on what could have happened?_"

"Maybe." She sank down on the ground, her back against the tree. "But it's Merlin we're talking about." She did a half laugh. "He's just a skinny boy with big ears. How can I possibly love him?"

"_I skinny boy with a very big heart._" Aithusa interjected.

"And he's clumsy." Morgana continued, like she hadn't heard Aithusa.

"_I'm not forcing you to fall in love with him, I only want you to see you feelings for what they truly are._"

"I know." Morgana said and gave Aithusa a pat and a smile. They sat in silence after that; looking out over the lake and the sinking sun.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I hope you all liked it.**

**This week's question will be:** Which country are you from?** I'm from Sweden myself, as you all probably already knows.**

**Have a great week everyone and a happy Walpurgis night on Thursday (The Scandinavian equivalent of Beltane which we still celebrate every year by lighting big bonfires). And on Friday it''s May 1st which is the Workers International Day where they go out and protest for a better work environment etc.**


	35. The One With the Awkward Looks

**A/N**

**FearlessSun:** That doesn't sound very good; the whole gun thing I mean. Well, I'm glad you liked the chapter =) Have a nice day yourself.

**NightsAnger: **I did actually warn a few chapters ahead that the following would be a little filler. I don't want to skip to much ahead because then to much would be missed out in the characters development, and I also don't want to exclude things from the books. I'm glad you like my writing =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **You're welcome to visit but I'm not sure how your bar-fights-thing will be received, haha. I really don't want to see the other guy judging by your injuries.

**Guest: **Thank you =)

**Lyra999: **He will come eventually, you just need to be patient. Well, wouldn't you be suspicious if a mysterious girl came in and started making accusations when you were sitting by your brothers bedside? I can't promise anything =/ Good luck yourself =)

**Tolleren: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it =) Var i Danmark är du från? Själv bor jag i Malmö.

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =) What are you studying?

**Compliment Giver: **Yeah, i have heard the news. Terrible isn't it?

**FateOfChaos: **I wish they would have ended up together in the show. It would have changed so many things.

**KainVixenheim: **I see =) Yeah, Avalon is great, haha.

**Sparky199: **I'm really glad about that \o/

**Female whovian: **Yeah she did, haha. Now she only need to admit it to Merlin ;) I also feel like George is the more protective one and Fred is the more reasonable one. I'm so glad you like my writing, it means a lot. I have no idea what you think about Arthur so I can't answer that. What are you thinking of? You can come here together with **ILikeHotDogs,** he/She also wants to come here =D Why to you want to come here btw?

**dhrubo: **I won't say anything, that way I don't promise anything either. Why did they give blood?

**LegGree: **Thank you so much. The action will begin in a few chapters but I'm afraid the _real_ Bamf!Merlin won't come until book seven. But that book will probably move faster so you won't have to wait so long.

**bookybookworm: **It's funny to sleep deprived; everything is much funnier, haha, and it's much cheaper than drugs ;P I'm glad you like the impending Mergana =)

**Superwholockingers: **Thank you =) Merlin is a good fandom to start with. I have noticed that people doesn't seem to like America; at least you that live there.

**WEast (31/33 The One Where They go to Camelot): **I'm glad you like it and I don't like the prospect of her going back to Avalon either, but what can I do =S You are close to the truth about Aragog's prediction, but I can't tell you what will happen. That would spoil it.

**Lady Flurryous: **You'll have to wait and see ;) I listened to the song now and you're perfectly right about that, haha. I haven't seen that movie in years so I had totally forgotten that scene, funny that it was to alike. I can picture Morgana going around singing and Aithusa trailing after her, haha. I guess he kind of admitted it, but I will try and make them see it sooner than in the book ;)

**Guest (Additional details): **I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll like the rest of the story as well =)

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 33 The One With the Awkward Looks**

Merlin was in the middle of walking around the castle, checking for signs of intrusion or other weird abnormalities, when he came across Harry on the third floor. It was quite late in the evening and Merlin hadn't had a chance to talk to the boy yet after his release from the hospital wing the same morning.

"Harry!" He called after him and Harry stopped and walked over to him with a smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry was quick to reply.

"I've just had a divination class with Firenze and thought I should go up to the astronomy tower to see if I can spot everything I've learned." He said quickly with a grin. He couldn't tell Harry about the real reason. Harry didn't know the full extent of his and Dumbledore's agreement of keeping watch over the castle. "What's your excuse?"

"I had a lesson with Dumbledore." Harry said and Merlin grin faltered quickly.

"Did you learn anything important?" He said quietly and motioned for Harry to walk with him to a more secluded spot.

"He showed me that Voldemort went after certain artefacts belonging to the founders, but I don't know why. He then also showed me how he wanted a teaching position here at Hogwarts, as a DADA teacher. Apparently he wasn't happy with the rejection and ever since then, no teacher has held that position for more than a year." Harry told him.

"Hmm, things are heating up." Merlin mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Harry gave him a sceptical look.

"Maybe you're about to get the real reason for all of this soon." Merlin explained quickly, cursing his slip up inwardly.

"Hopefully..." Harry said but kept glancing at him with a suspicious look.

"How are things going with the memory? Any luck?" Merlin tried to distract Harry with another subject, plus, he was a little worried that Harry wasn't taking things seriously enough regarding the memory.

"Every attempt so far has failed, but I have no choice but to keep trying." Harry said with a sullen expression.

"I think you will find a way soon." Merlin patted him on the shoulder. "Have you discovered anything fishy about the Malfoy boy?" Merlin was eager to see what he knew. He was certain that whatever the boy was up to, it had something to do with Dumbledore's secret plan.

"Nothing yet," Harry grimaced. "But I have enlisted the help from Dobby and Kreacher."

"Dobby and Kreacher?" Merlin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"House elves..." Harry said.

"Ah..." Merlin nodded approvingly, remembering that Morgana had mentioned something about it earlier. Leave it to Harry to come up with way to use house elves to spy on his arch nemesis, but fail to come up with a plan to get the memory. "Well, I wish you all the luck." He said and patted him again on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Harry." He said with a huge smile and walked away before he could see Harry's very confused look and head shake.

He hadn't come far before he encountered Peeves, in the middle of dumping stink bombs behind a tapestry, no doubt a booby trap for the next day.

"What are you up to, Peeves?" He said calmly and leaned on the wall a few steps away; his legs crossed at the ankles.

"Oh, look who it is." Peeves sneered. "Come to enchant me again?"

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with you being madly in love with Romilda Vane." Merlin sighed. Peeves had somehow gotten it into his head that it was his fault. He wondered if Morgana had done that on purpose, as a joke, or if it was just a coincidence.

"Hmm..." Peeves didn't look convinced. "What are you doing up past curfew? I should alert the Professors."

"You know very well that I'm aloud up after curfew, Peeves." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you tell me why you're hiding stink bombs behind that tapestry?" Merlin countered and nodded to the slightly smoky tapestry.

"I'm not doing anything." Peeves said with an innocent smile that would have been believable if it weren't for the cackling laughter he did afterwards.

"If you say so..." Merlin shrugged and pushed himself of the wall. He walked away, but not before his eyes glowed golden. Every stink bomb activated; filling the corridor with a foul odour.

"Hey, why did you do that for!?" Peeves called after him, slightly muffled by the smoke, but Merlin had quickly disappeared behind another tapestry that led to a shortcut, far away from the hideous smell.

He arrived at his chambers shortly after and walked in to find Morgana sitting in an armchair; reading.

"I thought you had already gone to bed." He said after sitting down in the sofa.

"I couldn't sleep." She said and Merlin noticed the dark shadows under her eyes then.

"Are the nightmares coming back?" He said with a worried expression. Morgana hadn't had one dream since she came back and he had hoped it would stay that way.

"No, it's not a nightmare." Morgana sighed. "I just have a lot to think about."

"Like what?" He stood up again and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Nothing that would interest you." She said with a smirk, but Merlin could see that it was only a diversion; it didn't reach her eyes.

"Girl problems?" He said with a frown and looked at her with pity and pouted his mouth. She didn't believe his concern though.

"You're unbelievable..." She shook her head and raised her eyebrows before continuing with her book. He just laughed and returned his attention to the bookshelf, but when he couldn't find anything he wanted to read, he walked over to the other wall and look at the painting depicting Hogwarts.

He liked standing there and watching all the people and students milling around. It was very comforting and relaxing at the same time.

After a few minutes he felt like he was being watched and turned his head to see Morgana looking at him with a puzzling expression he couldn't quite decipher. He cleared his throat and her eyes immediately snapped up to his before she averted them to her book again. He could see her cheeks growing red.

"What was that about?" He asked her with a lopsided smile.

"What was what about?" She responded without lifting her eyes from the book.

"That look you just gave me." He raised his eyebrows to emphasise his point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She still refused to meet his eyes.

"Fine, be that way." He sighed and mumbled under his breath how weird she was acting, but with different kind of words, words he hoped she wouldn't hear.

Luckily she didn't hear him and since she pretended like nothing had happened, he decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm going to bed." He said but she only gave a small nod in response. He sighed and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

* * *

It was one week later when Merlin found himself walking around the castle again, but this time it was during the day and while the others had classes. He had already finished his work for the day and Morgana had decided she wanted to go with Aithusa to the forest.

It had been an unusually calm week with nothing but work and classes to worry about. He hadn't had another lesson with Hermione, but she had told him she was learning quite a lot on her own just by reading the magic book, so he didn't worry about that. As long as she knew the basics, she would be fine without him. She wasn't powerful enough to refine the spells, or learn to do wordless spells, like he and Morgana, anyway.

But there were one thing he had noticed; Morgana's behaviour had changed over the last week. He had found her staring at him several times after the first time, and always with an unidentifiable expression on her face, but when she saw he noticed, she quickly continued what she was doing in the first place or walked away. He didn't know what to think about it, he had thought things were okay between them now.

He remembered New Years Eve when they had kissed each other; on the cheeks but still; and when they had travelled to Camelot and he had comforted her. It had felt right both times and he had hoped it meant they were finally ready to let go of everything from the past and become friends for real. He didn't understand what could have happened to make her pull away from him again. Of course, they still spent most of their time together, but it wasn't the same. He hoped that whatever it was, she would get over it soon. He enjoyed her company and didn't want to lose her as a friend.

His thoughts and musings kept him so distracted he didn't notice he had reached the seventh floor until he saw Harry in front of the 'Room of Requirement'. He had his invisibility cloak on, but that didn't stop Merlin from seeing him as clear as if he hadn't worn it at all.

Merlin stayed a short distance away and watched; making sure Harry couldn't spot him. He had to hand it to the boy, he was stubborn and persistent. He should have realised it by himself, what with being unable to access the room the last weeks; that the Malfoy boy had used the room as his secret lair.

He stayed and watched until Harry gave up and walked away with an annoyed and disappointed look. Merlin chuckled to himself at the sight before heading up to the wall himself.

Merlin put his hand on the place where the door should be and reached out with his magic. He traced all the previous transformations and he could sense that it had been used frequently the last weeks. He pushed his magic a little further until he found the room that had been opened by the unmistakable magic of the Malfoy boy. If magic had a colour, then the Malfoy boy's magic was green, but with a hint of darkness around the edges, it hadn't reached his centre yet luckily. Unfortunately he couldn't see what the room looked like or point out the exact words that had opened the room.

He sighed and let his magic retract back into his body before he turned around to continue his walk through the castle. At least he now knew for sure that Harry was heading in the right direction.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin walked down to the entrance hall the following weekend to wish Hermione and Ron good luck with their apparition lessons in Hogsmead.

Ever since Aithusa had made her admit she felt something for Merlin, she had had a hard time to act normal around him and she knew he had noticed.

She could sit and read or practise a spell when her eyes cough sight of him and she couldn't look away. Not until she made eye contact with him or if he made a noise that woke her from her trance. She hated that infernal dragon that did this to her. She had been just fine before.

"It would be better if you went straight to Slughorn and tried to get the memory." She heard Hermione say and shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"I have tried!" Harry said angrily. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Hermione! He has noticed that I've tried to catch him when he's alone and he won't let that happen!"

"Yes, but you just have to keep trying, right?" Hermione continued, but Harry didn't answer and walked away just before Morgana and Merlin reached the group.

"Good luck, Ron, Hermione." She hadn't realised that Merlin had left her side and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you, Marcus." Hermione said shyly.

"Yeah, thank you mate." Ron grinned and patted Merlin on the back which Merlin returned with a shove of his shoulder so Ron almost was pushed out of the line. She laughed at their antics and walked over to join them.

"Careful, Marcus, you don't want him to miss his lessons." She smirked.

"Hi, Morgan." Ron greeted. "Come to wish me good luck?" He smiled widely at her and she couldn't help but notice how much he had taken after Merlin.

"I came to wish you both, good luck." She answered with a wicked smile. "Hermione," She turned to the brown hair girl. "I heard that you've already managed to apparate two times. That's impressive."

"It's nothing." Hermione answered with a blush. "Harry has done it once as well."

"Don't sell yourself short, Hermione." She said and heard Ron snort at her words.

"If you don't have a certificate that allows you to attend the lessons, back away." Filch's grumpy voice sounded behind them. Neither had noticed the line move so far ahead.

"I guess that's our cue to say goodbye, then." Morgana said as she watched the grumpy caretaker search the student in front of Ron.

"I guess so." Hermione said and Morgana could see how nervous she was even if she tried to mask it.

"Bye mate." Ron said after he and Hermione had been searched, and followed after the other students.

"See you later then." Merlin waved to them until they could no longer be seen amongst the disappearing students. He slung an arm around Morgana's shoulders so he could guide her towards the staircase. She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach by the touch.

* * *

Merlin took her to an empty classroom on the fourth floor. Since the 'Room of Requirement' was occupied so often, they had to find another place to practise their spell work.

"This looks like a good spot." Merlin said after making a quick scan of the classroom with his eyes and magic.

"Better than nothing." Morgana shrugged and closed the door behind them. She locked it with a flash of her eyes and then cast a few spells that would make sure nothing could be heard outside and so than no one entered unnoticed.

"So, what do you say we practise ageing spells?" He said and moved all the furniture to the walls with a wave of his hand.

"I already know how to use an ageing spell." Morgana quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you remember Hilde?"

"Yes, I know that," He rolled his eyes and she smirked at his exasperation. "But I'm talking about using the spell to only age a few months and years in advanced. I did that quite a lot when I worked and needed to seem like I still aged." He explained.

"Okay, fine." She relented. What was the harm in practising spells she already knew? He had after all managed to teach her a lot more control while doing stunning spells so why not the same with ageing spells. "Show me how it's done, Master Yoda." She said with a flourish bow and a wave of her arms.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Star Wars over the break." He shook his head, but she saw how he smiled fondly at her. It made her heart make an involuntarily hitch.

It turned out that Morgana didn't know that much about ageing spells after all. Merlin taught her so many things she never would have realised on her own. It made it so much easier to hold on to the spells without getting physically tired like she had been when she used it before. She also learned to control exactly how much older, or younger, she wanted to become and how to increase her age gradually without having to cast a completely new spell.

After a while they went over to other spells that Merlin thought could be useful in the future.

"I told you it was easier that way." Merlin grinned at her after he had turned a stone figure into a live animal. He had asked her to do it before him and she had to use several complicated spell to achieve the same results he got from one simple spell.

"**Bebiede** **þe arisan cwicum!**" She cast the same spell and noticed how much easier it was to turn the figure into a living being. "How did you know how to do that?" She asked with exasperation in her voice after the animal had resumed its previous form. "I have never seen that spell before."

"Actually, you have." He grimaced.

"When?" She asked in disbelief.

"Do you remember the knight Valiant, with the snake shield?" He asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to..." She started, but Merlin interrupted her.

"I used that spell to make the snakes come to life." He said nonchalantly. "It was in the magic book Gaius gave me, the one Hermione has now. It was the first big spell I learnt."

"I see." She was impressed he had managed to do that spell so quickly after he had started to learn word spells. It had taken her months to manage to do non instinctual magic and even longer to do big spells like that. The spell was a child's play for them now, but had she tried to do it when she first discovered her magic, it would have taken every bit of energy out of her. She got more and more respect for Merlin's magic with every spell he taught her.

"I'm famished." Merlin yawned and sat down on a bench. "How about we call it for the day and see if they have started to serve dinner yet?"

"You and Ron should stop spending so much time together." She said with an afterthought as she watched him rub his stomach when it growled.

"Why?" He frowned.

"You are starting to take after each other." She smirked. "He has started to smile more and it's cannily like your smiles. And you," She gave a half laugh when his stomach growled again. "Well, need I explain?" She pointed towards his belly.

He didn't answer her, just gave her an angry look that lost a bit of its effect when he let go of a small chuckle. Granted, she might have looked at him with a funny expression of her own.

"Damn it, Morgana." He stood up and restored the benches to their original place. "Can't you let me be angry for once?"

* * *

They arrived at the Great Hall just as Harry arrived as well. They sat down opposite to the already seated, Ron and Hermione.

"How did it go?" Merlin asked with a big smile.

"I did it... well, almost any way!" Ron said with enthusiasm. "I was supposed to transfer to the place outside Madame Puddifoot's café and I ended up a little over the target, near Scrivenshaft's, but I apparated at least!"

"Great Ron." Harry said. "How did it go for you, Hermione?"

"Oh, she was perfect of course." Ron answered for her. "We went for drinks at the Three Broomstick's afterwards, all of us, and you should have heard how Twycross went on and on about her. I wouldn't be surprised if he proposes soon."

"That sounds like her." Merlin grinned and Ron joined in.

"What about you?" Hermione ignored them and looked at Harry. "Have you been up by the 'Room of Requirement' all the time?"

"Yup," Harry said with a challenging look. "Guess who I meet there? Tonks!"

"Tonks?" Ron and Hermione repeated in chorus.

"Who's Tonks?" Morgana whispered as she leaned towards Merlin.

"She's a member of the Order. She's and Auror and a Metamorphmagus." He whispered back, his breath ghosting her cheek and ear. She nodded in understanding and leaned away from him again.

"That's a little weird." She heard Hermione say when she tuned in to the conversation again. She looked worried. "She's supposed to guard the school, why would she abandon her post all of a sudden to seek up Dumbledore who isn't even here?"

"I just thought of something," Harry said hesitantly. "You don't think she was... in love with Sirius?"

"Where in the world did you get that idea?" Hermione starred at him with big eyes.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "But she almost cried when I mentioned his name, and her Patronus is a big four legged thing now... I wonder if it hasn't become... you know... him."

"It's not impossible." Hermione said slowly. "But I still don't understand why she would come rushing into the castle to see Dumbledore, if that really were the reason she was here..." She trailed off.

"That brings us back to what I said, right?" Ron said with his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "She's become weird. Lost her self-control. Girls," He said to Merlin and Harry. "They get easily upset."

"And still," Hermione perked up. "I doubt you would find a girl who pouted for half an hour because Madame Rosmerta didn't laugh at her joke about the witch, the healer and a _Mimbulus mimbletonian_."

Ron made a sour grimace while Merlin laughed loudly and slapped him in the back which made Ron almost spit out his mashed potatoes all over the table.

* * *

**A/N**

_Bebiede__ þe arisan cwicum_ = Command thee arise/come forth alive.

**So, there were six people from America, three from the UK and one from each of these; Argentina, Denmark, Netherlands, Bangladesh, Australia and Brazil. Quite the spread, I like it =)**

**On another note, I received answer from my school this weekend and it seems like I will be moving to London in September \o/**

**To this weeks question, hmm. Who was your first ship and in witch fandom?**

**My first real one (not including a few I liked together but didn't really care about) was Delena (Damon/Elena) in The Vampire Diaries. I'm also really glad that it has become canon, not many ship's become that.**

**May the 4th be with you and have a great week.**


	36. The One With the Funeral

**A/N**

**NightsAnger:** Thank you =). It's a werewolf actually but Harry didn't see it close enough to see that. I have yet so see How to train your dragon 2, I must do that soon.

**why: **Do you want Mergana or nor?

**Tolleren: **Thank you =) Så nära men ändå långt borta, haha

**KainVixenheim: **I think I will start watching Percy Jackson. There seems to be many people here that likes that show.

**John Bob: **Is Narutema from Naruto? I have read the first twenty-three books but not seen the show.

**FateOfChaos: **Just like Mergana, haha. Things are building up and soon I'm done with the first half of the fic or book six. I will do book seven as well but not sure if i will speed thing sup and have things happening faster or skip forward more. I'll see when I start writing it.

**Castgirl: **Thank you =) Merlin was also the reason I came into fanfiction last spring and I did start out with Merthur before I shifted to Mergana. They don't write enough of that ship in my opinion. I haven't read any other fanfic fandoms unless crossover with merlin.

**titan616: **Thank you =). Merlin is always oblivious when it comes to girls, haha. Just see Gwen in the first season. I'm glad you feel that way. I have been trying to build up to is so people who don't ship them will still enjoy it and start to like them together. I had the same problem. There were a lot of ships I liked while growing up but I was to young to understand the meaning of it. I haven't seen Teen Titans, is it good?

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =) I haven't seen that show unfortunately. So you like Law? Do you want to be a lawyer or something?

**Fai's smile: **I also like Harry/Hermione together but I didn't feel like changing that in my story because it would take a lot of work and there are so many other things that happens already.

**Compliment Giver: **I'm sorry but I don't know which city you are referring to. That is awesome, haha.

**Dhrubo: **Thank you =) You'll have to read and find out ;) They were very mean to Merlin. They could at least have given them one more episode together.

**Bookybookworm: **Thank you so much =) Please don't explode, think of the cleaning up, haha

**Female whovian: **Thank you =) I also like Rose and Ten together. Morgana will tell him eventually :) Arthur as Voldemort, now that is a funny image. No, don't worry, Arthur will be Arthur.

**Coolestbee: **Thank you =)

**Lady Flurryous: **Thank you =) He will drink it sooner than you think and she will tell him one day but not today. Maybe she will. She could help Hermione and Ron or something, haha. I like Anakin and Padme together to and I don't care if people dis the new series; I like them even if the old one is a classic. But not Jar Jar.

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 34 The One With the Funeral**

It was the first week of April when Merlin decided to take Morgana out on a stroll in the forest.

"Where are we going?" Morgana asked while Merlin led her into the forest.

"To the forest, I have something to show you." He smiled secretively and ushered her forward.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" Morgana whined, well, to Merlin it sounded like whining but she would never admit to that.

"Because then it won't be a surprise." He said calmly and grabbed her hand to stop her from walking out into a small clearing. She looked at him with confusion before he pointed towards the trees on the other side of the clearing.

"Unicorns." She said with awe in her voice and big eyes. "This was the surprise?"

"What do you think?" He beamed at her. "I saw them last week and noticed some new foals and decided that it would be a nice surprise."

"It's a perfect surprise." She smiled back and Merlin got a warm feeling in his stomach. He loved to surprise his friends, and he considered Morgana to be his closest friend right now.

"Do you want to try and get closer?" He asked.

"Yes, let's do it." She said eagerly and walked slowly forward while he followed close after.

They reached the herd shortly after and Merlin stayed a little behind while Morgana walked up to a foal and its mother. She reached out her hand and the foal stretched out its snout so she could pet it. She turned her head around and looked at him with a huge smile and happy eyes. The same warm feeling settled in his stomach again.

Suddenly he felt something nudging his side and when he turned to see, he saw three small foals beside him. He laughed happily and reached out to pet them. Morgana noticed what was happening when her own foal walked over to him to join the others and soon he was surrounded by at least seven foals.

"They seem to like you." He heard Morgana say somewhere behind the foals.

"Yeah," He laughed. "It has always been like this. I think it's because they can feel my magic."

"Probably more in the line of you being Emrys." He could almost hear the eye roll in her voice.

"Perhaps." He chuckled and stood up from his crouch and pushed his way free. He took Morgana's hand and before she could protest, he pushed his way back to the middle of the foal herd so she could pet them as well.

She barely had time to crouch down to their height before they started to nuzzle her with their small muzzles.

They stayed in the forest until the sun was setting and return every day the following weeks before the Unicorns left the clearing and disappeared further into the forest.

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day, but that didn't make Harry feel any better. He was upset that he hadn't made any progress with Malfoy or Slughorn.

"For the last time, ignore whatever is going on with Malfoy." Hermione said emphatically to Harry.

It was the 21st April and the day of Hermione's and Ron's apparition test was here. It was just after lunch and the trio sat in the quad. Hermione and Ron were reading a leaflet from the Ministry of Magic called: _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_.

But it didn't help to calm them down from the impending test and when a girl showed up from behind a corner, Ron flinched and tried to hide behind Hermione.

"It's not Lavender." Hermione said tiredly. They were both tired of Ron's constant attempt to avoid her.

"Oh, that's good." Ron said and relaxed.

"Harry Potter?" The girl said and walked up to them. "I've been asked to give this to you." She handed him a small parchment scroll.

"Thank you." Harry took the scroll with a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Dumbledore said we wouldn't have more lessons until I've retrieved the memory." He said when the girl had walked away.

"Maybe he wants to check up on you?" Hermione suggested, but when Harry rolled up the scroll; instead of Dumbledore's scrawny and slightly tilted handwriting, it was carelessly sprawled letters that were hard to read because of big blots where the ink had leaked. It was a letter from Hagrid regarding Aragog's funeral.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeon, Merlin had received a similar letter which he and Morgana read in silence.

_Dear Marcus._

_Aragog died tonight. You know how special he was, Marcus, and it would mean a lot to me if you came to the funeral later tonight. I'm planning on having it at sundown. I have sent a letter to Harry, Hermione and Ron as well, and I know they aren't allowed out so late, but maybe you can help them. I shouldn't ask you to break the rules but I just can't stand to be alone._

_Hagrid_

"Are you going to go?" Morgana asked when he had rolled up the scroll and put it in his pocket.

"Yes, I want to show my support for him." He nodded. "He was a creature of the Old Magic and Hagrid is a friend of mine. I doubt the others will come and I don't want to put them in unnecessary danger by helping them, so I should keep him company."

Neither said anything after that and they worked in silence for a few minutes, or Merlin worked and Morgana watched. She soon started to give him advice on how to best dust of the paintings which he tried his best to ignore.

* * *

Harry ran into Marcus and Morgan on his way out of the dungeon after a disappointing Potion's class. They were on their way back to their chambers when he came up behind them, right before the staircase leading out of the dungeons.

"Marcus, Morgan!" Harry called at them and they turned around at the same time with the same expression on their faces. If he didn't know better, Harry would have thought they were twins.

"Harry, where did you come from?" Marcus said with a surprised look on his face.

"I just had a potion's class." He explained and pointed down towards the potions' corridor.

"Did you get the memory?" Marcus asked with an eager look

"No, he disappeared before I could try." Harry said sullenly.

"Well, better luck next time." Marcus patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, luck." Harry smiled weakly and thought about the bottle of Felix Felicis in his trunk.

"Was Hermione and Ron nervous before they left?" Marcus asked, not noticing the hidden meaning behind his words.

"You should have seen them." Harry grinned at the memory.

"That bad, hue?" Morgan smirked and Marcus grinned at her.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

"How do you think it will go?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, Hermione will do gallantly." Marcus said with an air of pride in his voice. "I'm not so sure about Ron though. He's a wildcard."

"I'm sure he will do great." Morgan said with a smile. "You will do great as well, Harry, when it's your turn."

"Thank you." Harry didn't know what else to say.

They talked a little more until Marcus and Morgan parted from him on the second floor, leaving him to go back to Gryffindor tower alone.

* * *

About an hour before sundown, Merlin headed down to Hagrid's hut. He was dressed in his usual muggle attire, except for a black neckerchief. It used to be red but he cast a spell to change the colour. He had started wearing his neckerchiefs during the winter and had every intention on continue with it even as summer approached.

When he arrived, Hagrid came out of the forest with Aragog on a big blanket, dragging behind him.

"Wait," Merlin called. "Let me help you with that." Merlin walked over to him and without a word, levitated the big Acromantula to the backside of the hut where he also with another flash of his eyes, dug a whole big enough to fit the spider.

"Thank you, Marcus." Hagrid sobbed and Merlin's chest ached when he saw the grief in Hagrid's eyes.

"We should go back inside until sundown." Merlin patted Hagrid's elbow soothingly and the half giant followed him inside.

The moment Merlin closed the door behind them; Hagrid walked over to a bucket in a corner and pulled up a dripping piece of fabric. It had been coloured black and Merlin watched on as Hagrid wringed out the excess fluids and shook it a few times in the air before tying it around his arm.

Merlin sighed sadly at the sight and sat down at the table.

"How are you holding up?" Merlin said silently. Hagrid had bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"I've been better." Hagrid answered and turned his back to Merlin. When he turned back he had two cups of tea in his hands, or rather, two very big mugs.

"Thank you." Merlin grabbed the offered mug and took a sip. The warm liquid soothed the aching he felt in his chest.

"Do you know if Harry will come?" Hagrid asked after he had sat down on the chair beside Merlin.

"I'm sorry, no." Merlin shook his head. "He never told me if he would come when I saw him during dinner."

"I understand." Hagrid sighed. "He shouldn't be out after curfew anyway."

"But I did hear that Hermione passed the apparition test." Merlin saw Hagrid lighten up a little at that. "Ron almost made it, but apparently he splinched half an eyebrow." He grimaced.

"Tha's too bad." Hagrid answered.

"Yeah..." Merlin didn't know what else to say.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Hagrid stood up quickly to open it. Merlin could see Harry's figure under the cloak.

"Yeh came." Hagrid croaked and stepped aside to let him in.

"Yeah, but Hermione and Ron couldn't make it." Harry answered and stepped inside. He spotted Merlin when he turned towards the table. He gave a sheepish smile and a wave, which Merlin found very weird. "Hello, Marcus." He said very happily. "You came as well?"

"Wanted to be here for Hagrid." Merlin said and raised his mug a little in greeting. Harry had a momentarily confused look on his face before he schooled his expression and turned his attention to Hagrid again.

"They send their apologies." He said with a sad smile.

"Doesn't matter," Hagrid said, not having noticed Harry's odd behaviour. "He would 'ave been touch to know yer here, Harry."

Merlin had to stifle a snort at Harry's expression from those words. He knew for a fact how much Harry hated that spider.

Fortunately Hagrid gave out a loud sob which pulled Merlin from his musings and Harry patted him soothingly on the elbow.

"Where shall we bury him?" Harry asked. "In the woods?" He sat down on the table, opposite Merlin.

"No..." Hagrid shook his head and used his arm to wipe away his tears. "The other spiders won' let me near there now that's Aragog's dead. It turns out it was only on his orders they didn't eat me. Can you believe tha, Harry?" He turned around to get Harry a mug of tea as well before Harry could answer.

Merlin studied Harry's expression while sipping at his tea. There was something different about him he couldn't quite pinpoint.

"There has never been a place in the forest I haven' been able to go to, yeh see." He continued and sat down at the table again. "It wasn't easy to get his body out of there, let me tell you. They usually eat their dead ones, yeh see." He snivelled. "But I wanted to give him a proper burial... Say my goodbyes..." Hagrid couldn't finish, instead he broke out in loud sobs.

Harry patted Hagrid on the elbow again and then Merlin saw how something flickering inside Harry's eyes before he started talking.

"I met Professor Slughorn on my way down here." He said calmly. Way too calmly in Merlin's opinion.

"Yeh didn't get in trouble, right?" Hagrid looked scared. "Yeh shouldn't be out past curfew, I know tha', it's my fault..." He started to ramble.

"No, no," Harry said quickly. "When he heard what I was about to do, he decided to show his respect as well. He went to change into something more fitting and bring some bottles so we can drink to Aragog's memory."

"I've never 'ad much to do with Horace Slughorn, but he sure seems like a nice bloke. Didn't even tell on you." Hagrid looked happier again. "Aragog would 'ave liked him."

Harry grimaced again and Merlin knew exactly what he was thinking. If you weren't a creature of magic, you were nothing but food for the big Acromantula.

Harry stood up and walked over to the window that showed the garden on the backside. He knew Aragog was visible from there.

"Shall we bury him here, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "In the garden?"

"Right behind the pumpkin plot," Hagrid answered. "Marcus helped me dig the grave before."

Harry turned to face Merlin and he gave a slight nod in confirmation. The same flickering showed up in his eyes again. He recognised it but couldn't quite place it.

"Thought we could say some nice words..." Hagrid continued but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He blew his nose before opening the door and in came Slughorn, carrying several bottles in his arms. He wore a black cravat around his neck, matching Merlin's own neckerchief.

"Hagrid," He said with a deep and serious voice. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Tha's very nice of yeh." Hagrid said. "Thank yeh so much. And thank yeh for not giving Harry any detention either."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Slughorn shook his head and placed the bottles on the table; giving Merlin a slight nod in recognition. "Such a sad evening, such a sad evening..." He turned to Hagrid again. "Where is the poor animal?"

"Out here." Hagrid said with a shaking voice and pointed to the back. "Shall we... shall we do it then?" He said and stepped out, Slughorn and Harry following closely after. Merlin stayed a few steps behind, watching Harry intently.

The moon's pale light shone between the trees and mixed with the rays from Hagrid's window. They lit up Aragog's body, which lay beside the fresh pile of dirt from the grave.

"Impressive." Slughorn said and walked up to Aragog's head and Merlin saw how he pulled out a few bottles from his coat. He shook his head as he realised the real reason he was attending the funeral but didn't say anything. At least the poison would come to some use.

"There are not many people who realise how beautiful they are." Hagrid said to Slughorn's back, with tears running down his bearded cheeks. "I didn't know yeh were interested in such animals as Aragog, Horace."

"Interested?" Slughorn said as he stepped back from the body. "My dear Hagrid, I worship them."

"Shall we begin?" Merlin interrupted their conversation and Slughorn cast him a curious look.

Hagrid nodded and picked up the giant spider in his arms and dropped him in the grave with a grunt. The body landed with an awful, crunching, thud. Hagrid started to cry again.

"It's of course hard for you because you knew him the best." Slughorn said and patted his elbow; the only place anyone seemed able to reach. "Maybe I can say some words?"

He had a pleased smile on his lips when he stepped up to the grave, 'Probably because he just got several bottles of pure Acromantula poison.' Merlin thought with distaste.

"Farewell Aragog, King of the arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you will never forget! Even though your body will disintegrate, your spirit will stay in the quiet, webbed places in your home in the forest. May your many-eyed offspring's always prosper and your human friends find comfort in the loss they've suffered."

"Tha' was... tha' was... very beautiful!" Hagrid howled and fell down on the compost pile while crying harder than ever. Merlin shared a worried look with Harry but the boy seemed oddly distant.

"There, there," Slughorn said and waved his wand so the pile of dirt rose up and then fell down over the dead spider, creating an even hill. Merlin walked over to Hagrid and crouched down beside him.

"Hagrid." He tried to coax him to stand by pulling his arm slightly.

"Come, let's go inside and get something to drink." Merlin heard Slughorn voice coming nearer.

"I need some help here." Merlin said over his shoulder and saw Slughorn stop on his way to the hut.

"Go over to the other side of him, Harry." Slughorn said and they helped Merlin to get him to stand up. "Up and stand, Hagrid... good..."

Merlin and Harry walked Hagrid back to the hut while Slughorn walked behind. The put him on a chair at the table and Fang came up to them and put his head on Harry's lap.

"I have had all the wine tested for poison," Slughorn assured them while poring most of the first bottle in Hagrid's bucket big mug and gave it to him. "I let a house-elve test every bottle after what happened to your friend, Rupert." He explained and looked at Harry. "He is your friend as well, right?" He asked Merlin.

"Yes, he is." Merlin nodded and accepted a mug of wine.

"To Aragog." Slughorn raised his mug and the other followed.

"To Aragog." Harry, Merlin and Hagrid said in a chorus.

Slughorn and Hagrid talked a little about Aragog and the different thing Hagrid had in his hut and the animals he cared for in the forest, before Slughorn turned his attention to Merlin.

"I have kept a watch over you since the Christmas party, Mr Embrose." He said and drank from his own mug.

"Found out anything good?" Merlin said cheekily and drank some himself.

"Nothing but good things, I'm afraid." Slughorn laughed. "You are a very well liked man."

"Is that so?" Merlin half-smirked.

"Everyone in the school seems to like you, even the Slytherins, my own house, which I know from experience, are hard to impress." Slughorn nodded.

"What can I say," Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "It's my charm." He grinned and Slughorn laughed heartily.

"Where are you from? I've never heard of you family name before." Slughorn asked curiously.

"That's because I'm the first in my family to attend Hogwarts." Merlin answered carefully, not wanting to give too much away. "I had an uncle that went here but I'm afraid I don't know his last name, he changed it afterwards when he started to work in the muggle world."

"How fascinating." Slughorn leaned forward while continuing to take regular sips from his wine. "I've heard rumours you are from a druid family, is that true?"

"I have druid forefathers, but none that live today I'm afraid." Merlin said with a sad smile. He missed the druids.

"Extraordinary." Slughorn shook his head in awe and filled up his mug with more wine.

Merlin sensed magic being perform and looked over to Harry. He was discretely filling up the bottles. He had the same flickering in his eyes as before, this time it lasted the entire time Harry cast the spell, so Merlin had time to study it more. He almost facepalmed himself when he realised what it was.

Harry was using the Felix Felicis potion. How had he not realised that before? It was obvious now, what with his odd behaviour and slightly drugged look. He laughed silently to himself while understanding why Harry wanted to make Slughorn drunk.

Slughorn didn't continue his questioning; instead he and Hagrid had started a discussion about the illegal dragon eggs trade and Merlin felt it was time for him to go back to his chambers and Morgana.

He stood up and bent over to talk to Harry.

"I'm going now, Harry. But good luck with the memory." He patted his shoulder and made to walk away but stopped and turned his head to Harry again. "Just remember that even with potion to help you; you will need to use your charm and wits as well." He walked around the table with Harry looking at him with a surprised look. Merlin winked at him while smiling cheekily.

"Goodbye, Hagrid." He gave the big man one tap on the back before heading for the door. "See you tomorrow." Hagrid and Slughorn didn't notice him but Harry waved him goodbye.

He went back to his chambers, with every intention of going to see Dumbledore the first thing the next day. He knew that Harry would succeed in getting the memory tonight.

* * *

Merlin woke the next day by a loud pop. A house-elve had appeared beside his bed.

"What was that?" Morgana asked groggily. She raised her head and looked bleary eyed on the elve before dropping back down on the pillow with a groan.

"A letter to Mr. Emrys, sir." The house-elve piped and stretched out a hand towards Merlin with a scroll.

"Thank you, Missy." He took the scroll and recognised the handwriting, it was from Dumbledore. Missy disappeared again with another pop and Morgana sat up and stared at Merlin angrily.

"Why do they always have to be so loud?" She said angrily and stood up and walked away to the bathroom before Merlin could answer. If there was something Merlin had learned over the last months, it was that Morgana was not a morning person.

He read the scroll silently before getting out of the bed himself.

"What did he want?" Morgana asked when she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed for the day. She didn't need to ask who it was from, only Dumbledore sent letters with house-elves.

"He wants me to come. Harry got the memory last night, like I said he would." He grinned cheekily at her but she didn't return it. He had told her about the funeral and Harry's obvious attempt on getting the memory with the help of Felix Felicis, but Morgana hadn't been so sure he would make it.

"Will you go right now?" Morgana look at him with something that resembled disappointment.

"Yeah, no use in dragging it out." He shrugged. "Why? Did you have something planned?"

"No, nothing at all." She gave him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay," He looked at her worriedly before walking out of the bedroom. "I better get ready." He said over his shoulder.

* * *

He arrived at Dumbledore's office half an hour later. Morgana had walked out of the chamber with Aithusa, just as he got out of the bathroom. She said they would take a walk in the forest but he worried about her. She acted stranger and stranger every day.

"Was it good?" He asked Dumbledore the moment he stepped inside the office.

"It answers our questions." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So, how many did he create?" He sat down on the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"He wanted to split his soul in seven pieces." Dumbledore answered slowly.

"So he created six Horcruxes, the seventh piece being himself?" Merlin asked. "The diary, the ring, Hufflepuffs cup, Slytherin's locket, Nagini and something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." He counted up all the things.

"That is correct." Dumbledore confirmed and Merlin leant back in his chair to think.

"Do you know where he might hide them?" He asked after a few moments of silence."

"I have my suspicions about one place but I haven't found it yet." Dumbledore answered.

"And you're taking Harry with you when you do?" Merlin met his surprised eyes.

"I will. How did you..." Dumbledore started but Merlin put up a hand to silence him.

"I've spent enough time with Harry to know what he wants." He explained. "He would never be content to sit here and wait while you went and got the Horcrux yourself."

"You are good at reading people." Dumbledore stated.

"Years of practise, that's all." He said with a faraway look before he shook himself out of his reverie. "Now, how about we talk about Draco Malfoy." He said with a serious tone.

"I thought we've gone over this before." Dumbledore sighed.

"We have but now he has made an attempt on your life _twice_." He held up two fingers to emphasise. "And in the process, he almost killed two innocent people. Four, if Harry and Slughorn had managed to take a sip before they noticed Ron."

"Merlin..." Dumbledore tried.

"No, you listen to me now!" He said angrily and stood up. "Why don't you take this more seriously? It's like you don't care if he kills you." He started to pace before a thought hit him and he stopped suddenly. He turned slowly towards Dumbledore with wide eyes. "You want him to kill you." He said silently and when Dumbledore didn't answer right away, he knew he was right.

"That has been your plan all along." He couldn't move from the chock the realisation had created. "Why." He looked up at Dumbledore with sad eyes.

"I'm old, Merlin and I'm dying." Dumbledore began. "I'm ready to die, it's my time, and I would prefer it if my death could bring something good with it."

"What good can come from letting a young boy kill you?" He said with contempt in his voice and sat down again.

"He won't kill me." Dumbledore levelled him with an all knowing look.

"Then who will?" Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

"It's better if you don't know." Dumbledore looked down at his entwined hands that lay on the desk.

"Better for whom? You or me? Or is it better for the person that will kill you?" He said with disdain. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's better for all involved." Dumbledore said slowly. "The day will come when you will understand why I went through with it." He looked at Merlin like he was just a boy, something Merlin despised. He stood up again so he could look down on the old man.

"I won't stand by and watch you die." He said with a huff and walked out without another word.

Merlin spent the rest of the day in bitter silence, doing his chores alone and avoiding the others. He didn't see the trio at all that day, only Morgana. She made sure he couldn't avoid her that evening when she returned to their chambers.

* * *

Morgana sat down with the trio during dinner; Merlin was nowhere to be found.

"What is up with Marcus today?" Ron asked her a while into the dinner. "I met him before after class but he didn't want to talk to me. Kept muttering about old stubborn men and whatnot."

"I don't know." Morgana shrugged. She hadn't seen Merlin since that morning.

"I hope something hasn't happened to him." Hermione said with a frown.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She tried to reassure her, but she had her suspicions about what it was about. He had been in a good mood before going to Dumbledore.

The topic was soon changed to someone called Katie Bell, but Morgana decided to make it her mission to find out exactly what had happened during the meeting.

* * *

"Will you tell me what made you in such a foul mood?" She asked when she entered the chambers after dinner was over. Merlin sat in an armchair, trying to read a book, and refused to answer her.

"Was Dumbledore mean to you?" She said with a mocking baby voice and pouted. He sent her a glare before returning to the book. She realised that it wouldn't work to interact with him directly so she sat down in the sofa and settled with just talking.

"Did you know that the girl you told me about, the one that was cursed; Katie Bell was her name right? Well, she's been declared fit enough to join the Quidditch team again so Harry thinks they have a good chance of winning. Ron is back again as well so they can get rid of that big fellow that replaced Ron in the last game. I think it's good; he seems like a big annoyance." She looked over at him but he kept his eyes on the book.

"Oh, and did you know Ron and Lavender broke up last night? Well, they did and apparently so did Ginny and Dean. It seems last night was a night of break-ups." She shook her head with a smile but he still didn't acknowledge her.

She could tell that he listened to the gossip, but didn't make any attempts join in and make comments on his own, so she decided to go over to being irritating instead.

"There's a girl in seventh year Slytherin that got a make-up kit at her birthday. I have no idea what it is, but she has promised to teach me." She began. "I also noticed today that my nails are uneven, but I can't find my nail-file. Do you know where it is? Maybe it's in the bedroom," She mused, "But no, I checked there before and I couldn't find it there. Not in the bathroom either. Didn't I loan it to that girl in Ravenclaw; you know the one with the ponytail. Yeah, I did. I need to get it back tomorrow."

"Or maybe there's a spell for it." She snapped her fingers in triumph. "Where's the magic book?" She started to stand up but stopped midways and sat down again. "No, wait, what if I accidently remove the entire nail, that would be bad. Or, what if I..."

"Can you shut up!?" Merlin yelled and closed the book with a loud thud and she cheered on the inside.

"See, you can talk." She smirked. "Now, why won't you tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled and tried to open the book again but she waved a hand and made the book fly across the room.

"You need to talk it out." She said with stern voice. He didn't answer her, just kept looking at the book that lay upside down in front of the fireplace. "Merlin, please." She almost begged. "You can't keep this bottled up. I can see how much it affects you."

"I found out what the plan was." He said silently and she could see the beginning of tears in his eyes.

"What was it?" She asked calmly and went over to sit on the armrest of his chair.

"He plans on letting someone kill him. I don't know who or when." He leaned his head against her left side while she soothingly dragged her right hand through his hair and rubbed her left hand up and down his left arm.

"Why?" She asked quietly but Merlin didn't answer. Instead he lifted his head and grabbed her left arm and moved it so it lay between them instead. She stopped dragging her hand through his hair when he scooted over to make room for her to sit beside him.

"He's dying anyway, so he said he wanted his death to have a meaning." He said with a hoarse voice and took her hand with his right one and entwined their fingers and squeezed. She tried to ignore the flutter in her chest.

"You've known about his death since last summer, what does it matter if he decides to choose for himself how he goes out?" She looked at their joined hands; trying hard not the let her cheeks go red.

"It doesn't," He sighed. "Not really."

"Then what is it?" She shuddered when he leaned his head against hers; his breath ghosting the skin over her cheekbone.

"I can't take more people dying, Morgana." He tilted his head so he could look at her; his eyes where sad. "I've had enough of it in my life. That is why I never stay in one place long enough for that to happen." He sighed and grabbed her other hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm glad I have you Morgana. I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

She didn't know what to say, she could only look him in the eyes. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles while still keeping the eye contact. She swallowed hard and felt her cheeks redden while casting glances down at their joined hands.

He let go of her then and instead used his free hand to cup her cheek and stroked his thumb over her cheekbone. She subconsciously leaned in to his touch and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again she registered how close he really was and she couldn't help but look down at his lips before her eyes flickered up to his eyes again. She could see him do the same; his eyes flickering between her eyes and lips; his mouth slightly parted and pupils dilated.

She didn't know who closed the remaining distance between them, but one moment she was looking into his deep blue eyes, that had turned almost black with lust, and the next she had closed her eyes and his lips were on hers.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, another week has gone and not much happened for me but this week will be different. =) On Thursday it's Ascension day and in my city, the local horse-track (Jägersro) holds an event where you can go in for free, watch some races, eat some doughnuts, watch artist perform on a small stage (famous Swedish ones. Måns Zelmerlöv (Sweden's contribution to Eurovision this year) did perform one year and I got his autograph) and there is a small carnival as well. So it has nothing to do with the christian holiday, it just happens to be one the same day. Probably because it's a red day here and people are off school and work. **

**And on Saturday my niece will celebrate her fourth birthday =)**

**So, this week's question will be: Who is your biggest celebrity crush? Mine his hands down Colin Morgan =D**

**Speaking of him; I have changed my profile picture and story picture to photos from his latest photo shoot for Hunger magazine and the way he looks there; with the hair and stubble; is how Merlin looks in my story, just so you know.**


	37. The One With All the Fluff

**A/N**

**Coolestbee:** I didn't have to but it's fun to write cliffhangers, mohahah. I'm glad you liked the unicorns; I wasn't so happy with that part. I felt it became to flat.

**ILikeHotDogs: **It's okay, it happens =) I'm not that mean. Well, at least not mean enough to do what you wrote. Who knows what will happen later.

**KainVixenheim: **Okay (Hold up hands defensively) I will read the books, at least before watching the series. I didn't know HTTYD were based on books. I will check them out.

**whatswiththemustache: **Thank you =) I hope you have time to finish reading it soon =) Merlin's actually only 1337 years old in this fic ;P

**TheUnwantedHunter: **I'm so glad you like it =D I love it when people say it's amazing, it warms my heart. I have, which I hope is implied with the whole Morgana coming back thing. I update every Monday =)

**Compliment Giver: **I know the feeling; I've had my share of crushed on Gay dudes, haha.

**FateOfChaos: **I hate cliffhangers while reading but I love them when I write myself ;P Isn't Dumbledore always an jackass? Don't worry, he will man up when the trio knows who he is and he have to start fighting. Thank you =)

**Superwholockingers: **Many people like them together but unfortunately I read the books before I started to ship. The only ones I did ship in the Inheritance Cycle were Eragon/Arya but that's because it was so dominant in the books. He is something isn't he.

**Assassin of Syria: **Yeah I know, I have changed the setting an everything =) I hope he gets nominated for an Oscar in the following years, he's such a talented actor.

**IndiaMoore: **That's seems cool =) I hope you will succeed =)

**sweethoneybee229: **So you like Jon Snow =P He is kind of cute but there's isn't actually anyone I GoT that I crush on, weirdly enough.

**Female whovian: **Have you calmed down now? If I was older or or if Tennant was younger, I could totally crush on him. I did actually a little when I started watching Doctor Who last February. Jensen Ackles is definitely the better looking of the two but I don't crush on anyone from SPN. My favourite character though is Castiel. Did you see the latest episode? It was so intense.

**Lady Flurryous: **Mergana, whoho \o/ Thank you =) I knew you liked Thrandruil, haha

**ArianaT: **Thank you so much =) It means a lot that you like it so much. He is kind of hot; to be honest he was my first celebrity crush ;) It's night here now and I'm almost crossing the line into Tuesday but I will try an finish this before then so i can still say I updated on Monday.

**No Beta**

* * *

**C****hapter 35 The One With All the Fluff**

The kiss started slowly but soon moved on more passionately. Merlin tried to deepen the kiss and she let him. Growing up as a lady and then an evil witch, she had never had any experience like this before; she had never even kissed someone.

But like everything else she did with Merlin, it was like second nature. Soon she took the command and somehow ended up on his lap so she could get better access. Her hands roamed his chest; both above and under his shirt; before they went up into his hair. His hands ended up around her waist, but she could feel them slink up under her tunic once in a while, but never high enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

He never pushed her to do something she didn't want to, letting her take the lead, and after what felt like hours, but was in real life only minutes, they broke apart with a gasp.

Merlin immediately started to caress her face while panting heavily. He looked at her with a warm smile that reached deep into his eyes. She looked back with an expression she hoped was equally warm and happy.

"That was unexpected." She couldn't stop her face from breaking out into a big smile.

"I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have done that." Merlin said, but the big cheeky smile he sported made the words sound unconvincing.

"Maybe you should try to say that again without smiling." She smirked and leaned forward to press a quick kiss on his lips.

"Now I'm definitely not sorry." He beamed at her and surged forward to capture her lips again in another passionate embrace.

"Maybe we should take this to a more comfortable location." Morgana said when they broke for air again.

"Are you sure?" Merlin frowned and looked at her worriedly. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I know." She gave a small smile and stroked his cheekbone with the back of her fingers. "I'm not sure I'm ready to go that far, but there are other things we can do." She winked at him and eased her way of his lap while dragging him with her by the shirt.

When they reached the bedroom, she let go of him and walked up to her bed to get her night clothes; she could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

"I'm going to get dressed in something more comfortable." She told him when she turned around. She walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before heading to the bathroom.

She walked back out to find him lying on his back in his own bed; his chest bare and the comforter pulled up to his waist where she could just make out the beginning of his pyjama bottoms.

When he noticed her looking at him, he shifted so he was resting on his elbows and roomed his eyes up and down her body. She was wearing a black nightshirt that reached just above her knees and left her shoulders bare. She didn't like wearing it because it made her feel naked compared to the nightshifts she used to wear back in Camelot, but he looked at her in a way that made her feel both safe and comfortable at the same time.

"Your bed?" She said and raised an eyebrow; breaking the tension in the room.

"Well, it is the most comfortable one." He grinned at her and lifted the comforter so she could get in.

"Don't think I will sleep in here every night." She said while climbing in and laying down beside him. "Tomorrow it's my bed."

"So you are sure you want this?" He turned on his side and looked at her with a serious expression. "This isn't a onetime thing?"

"I have never been surer in life." She reached out and stroked his collarbone and then traced her hand up until she stopped at his ear. She ran her fingers along the contours of it.

"Good." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. She put her head down to rest on his chest afterwards with a content smile on her face.

"Is this a good time to ask why you've been staring at me weirdly lately?" Merlin asked while stroking her hair; she could hear the grin in his voice.

"I think you already know by now." She said shyly and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I think I know exactly why." He said silently and leaned over to kiss her again. She would never get sick of the feeling of his lips on hers and wanted to savour this moment forever.

"Just... don't tell Aithusa about this yet." She mumbled while snuggling into his side.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"It's nothing, but she will never let me hear the end of it." She looked at him shyly.

"Okay..." He smiled and leaned down on his pillow.

She traced her fingers over his chest. They brushed over his faded burn mark above his heart; he had told her about his encounter with Nimueh, but she had never seen the mark before. She moved her hand until it reached his shoulder and the tiny but many scars from the time she had healed him. He had been hit with a maze there and almost died, she remembered.

She also remembered what had happened after she had healed him and even though she couldn't see it since his neck wasn't visible; she knew the small scar from the Fomorrah was there as well. They had talked about that before so she didn't intend on taking it up now, but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

She noticed how Merlin followed her fingers with his eyes and then looked at her with a concerned look. She could tell he knew what she was thinking about, but he didn't make any attempts to bring it up either. Instead he smiled softly and captured her hand in his, entwining their fingers and preventing her from continuing her trail of thoughts.

They spent the rest of the night kissing and just talking about nothing and everything at the same time. In the end they both fell asleep; Merlin on his back and she with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist; and didn't wake up until the next morning. It was the best night of sleep she had had in her entire life.

* * *

Merlin had never felt happier when he woke up the next morning. He had always felt something for her, even during her bad times, but he had never once imagined that she would reciprocate those feelings. He had buried his own feelings so deep inside himself, he never even realised he was falling for her all over again.

But this time around there was nothing to stop them; no tyrant king, no propriety and no secrets. He wowed to himself never to break her heart in any way, no matter what.

They had shifted positions during the night so he woke up spooning her; one arm slung over her waist and the other under her head.

He carefully untangled himself without waking her and then went up to get some breakfast for them. To avoid waking her he dressed quickly and then headed to the kitchen. He returned a half an hour later with a tray filled with food.

"Morgana," He put the tray down on the night-stand beside the bed. He shook her gently until she blinked once before settling her eyes on him with a smile and a yawn. "Good morning sleepy head." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"G' morning." She mumbled and tried to sit up.

"I got us breakfast." He said and pointed to the tray.

"How considerate of you." She smiled before sitting up fully and taking a good look at the food. "That's quite a lot."

"Well, you know house elves." He grinned sheepishly and picked up the tray and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Morgana said, now fully awake.

"To the living room." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why can't we eat here?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want to get food in my bed." He said with a 'duh' expression before rolling his eyes and walking away. "Are you coming?" He called over his shoulder and chuckled silently when he heard her getting out of the bed quickly.

He put down the tray on the table when he felt two arms circling his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. He turned around so he could come face to face with her while she kept her arms in place.

"Thank you, Merlin," She smiled at him. "For getting breakfast."

"Anything for you, _My_ lady." He smiled back, but it faltered when he noticed her discomfort at his words.

"You can't keep calling me that, Merlin." She let go of him and sat down on the sofa.

"Why not?" He sat down beside her with a frown.

"I'm not a lady anymore." She averted her gaze. "I haven't been one in a very long time."

"You may not be considered a lady this day and age," He tilted her chin so she could look at him. "But I have always considered you one and I will not stop now. You will always be _my_ lady, no matter what." He leaned forward and kissed her which she returned feverishly.

"We should eat some breakfast." He broke the kiss and returned his attention to the tray.

"Hmm, but this is so much nicer." She said and cupped his face so she could continue the kiss.

"You're right." He smiled against her mouth and let her continue.

* * *

"You're late." Was the first thing Mr. Filch said when Merlin entered his office two hours later after a very slow breakfast.

"I'm sorry sir, I overslept." Merlin quickly came up with a lie. He figured Filch wouldn't appreciate the real reason.

"You will learn to be on time or I will be forced to report you to Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Embrose." Mr. Filch pointed a finger at him. "Mark my words, boy."

"Of course sir, I will not be late again." Merlin complied immediately, not wanting to be stuck in his office longer than necessary.

Mr. Filch didn't seem satisfied with his answer so he continued ranting on and on about something Merlin didn't listen to. He was too busy thinking about the promise Morgana had made when he left and he fully intended her to make good of it when he returned. He answered Mr. Filch with 'Yes sir', 'Of course, Sir' and 'No sir' on the right places until he was finally free to go.

He made his chores as quickly as he could, using magic even though it was cheating, and returned to his chambers where Morgana was waiting for him just as she had promised. He didn't leave the chamber until it was time for his classes that evening, bringing back dinner on his way back.

* * *

A few days later, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at dinner and noticed the absent of their two friends for the fourth time that week.

"Where do you think they are?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron with a frown. "I haven't seen them all day, and yesterday I only saw a quick glimpse when they entered their chambers right before curfew."

"Then you've seen more than me, mate." Ron said through a mouthful of chicken. "I haven't seen them since the day Marcus was in a bad mood." He swallowed. "How about you, 'Mione?"

"I saw Marcus this morning on my way to class, but he didn't hear me when I called. He seemed to be in a rush." Hermione shrugged and took a bite from her potatoes.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Harry shook his head. "Maybe something has happened with Morgan's father or Marcus' mother." Harry suggested. He had no idea what would make them so preoccupied otherwise.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Maybe that's it."

"Should we try and ask them if they need any help?" Harry said as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione intervened.

"Why not?" Ron asked with a frown.

"If they need our help they will ask for it." Hermione stated. "Besides, I don't think that's the problem."

"What do you think it is then?" Harry asked; leaning forward to hear what she had to say.

"I don't know, but my gut tells me not to go snooping around." Hermione looked off into the distance. "We might not like what we find." She said so quietly, Harry barely managed to hear it.

"Do you know what is going on?" He sent her an accusing glare.

"No," She said aghast. "Why would you think that?"

"I know you're keeping one of Marcus's secrets from us, why not another?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked between the two with a confused expression.

"Hermione knows something about Marcus that she refuses to tell us." Harry explained without taking his eyes of Hermione, who glared back.

"It's not my place to tell it." Hermione snarled.

"So Harry's telling the truth?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, but..."

"Why haven't you told us?" Ron interrupted her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He turned his attention to Harry.

"I wanted to find out more before I told you." Harry explained. "I have tried to figure it out, but Marcus never lets anything slip." He grimaced.

"It's not my secret to give, Ron." Hermione interrupted him and looked pleadingly at Ron. "He will tell you both when he's ready, all I ask is that you keep an open mind when he does."

"Why do I have the feeling I won't like it when he does?" Ron looked hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't tell you." Hermione shook her head and stood up. "I need to go to the library before it closes." She explained. "See you in the common room later."

"Yeah, see you later." Harry said to her retreating back, but Ron kept silent. "Don't be mad at her; be mad at Marcus for not telling us." Harry patted him on the back.

"I'm not mad at her," Ron answered silently. "I'm just wondering why Marcus doesn't feel he can tell me when he clearly can tell Hermione."

"Apparently Hermione figured it out on her own." Harry explained; he hated seeing Ron so down. "So he didn't tell her by his own will, if that makes you feel any better."

"It does make me feel better, but not enough." Ron sighed and pushed his plate away. "I'm not hungry anymore; I want to go back to the common room." He stood up. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged and stood up as well. He didn't want to leave Ron alone right now.

* * *

The following two weeks went by quickly; Morgana felt like she was living on cloud nine all the time. She and Merlin spent even more time together than usual and Aithusa never missed an opportunity to point out that she had been right all along.

They hadn't told the trio yet; wanting to make sure it was something real first, and they also felt it was something they wanted to keep to themselves, something precious that shouldn't be shared with anyone.

Of course that didn't go according to plan when they were discovered in a compromising situation; in the library nonetheless.

* * *

"I will never get the hang of this." Ron muttered while trying to write down his transfiguration homework. He, Harry and Hermione sat in the library, finishing their homework. "I can't believe she wants us to write over twelve inches in two days."

"Had you started earlier you wouldn't have only two days." Hermione said matter-of-factly while she was putting the finishing touches on her own essay.

Harry shook his head at his two friend's antics. They may be on good terms again, but that didn't stop their bickering. He was trying to write the final conclusion on his own homework when he heard someone giggle somewhere in the library.

"Did you hear that?" He asked the others, stopping whatever argument they were in.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"I heard someone giggle." He explained and stood up.

"We're not the only ones that are allowed to study here, Harry." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but it sounded familiar." He walked over to the nearby bookshelves that shielded their table from the one on the other side.

"_Merlin, stop it_" He heard someone say that sounded suspiciously like Morgan.

"_Why? I know you like it when I do this._" He heard another voice, this one sounded like Marcus, and Morgan's laugh ringed out afterwards.

"It's Morgan and Marcus." He said in a whisper to Ron and Hermione, trying not to alert the duo on the other side.

"Are you sure?" Hermione whispered back; having walked up to Harry together with Ron. "We have barely seen them these last two weeks."

"Positive." Harry said and strained his ears to see if he could hear some more.

"I wonder why they didn't tell us they were going to study in the library." Ron said.

"Let's find out." Harry said and made to walk around the bookshelves.

The first thing Harry saw was the table just around the corner, with some open books on it, a notepad and Marcus's walkman. The chairs were empty, but Marcus's brown leather jacket was slung over one of them, but it was what he saw further down the path that made him stand still in shock.

The sight that greeted him wasn't something he had expected. Morgan was sitting in the windowsill farther down, Marcus standing between her legs. His arms were on either side of her on the windowsill and his head bent down to kiss her neck while she had her own head bent backwards to expose it better. Her arms circled his waist and her hands where tucked in his back pockets, seemingly squeezing, and her legs were wrapped around his.

"_Oh, Merlin..._" She moaned and moved her hands up to his hair instead and used it to tug Marcus' head up, and then she kissed him vigorously which he gladly reciprocated.

Harry stood frozen with his mouth hanging open in shock, unable to really comprehend what he was seeing.

"Oh my..." He heard Hermione gasp beside him.

"Bloody hell...!" Ron exclaimed right after, rousing him from his frozen stature.

Marcus and Morgan broke apart when they heard Ron, and Marcus stepped back a little; but not enough to leave Morgan's leg lock; before he turned around and looked at them. Both had a flustered expression on their faces.

"Ehm... Hi." Marcus said sheepishly with a wave while Morgan quickly wiped her mouth.

"How long have you been here?" She said with narrowed eyes and adjusted her shirt. She didn't jump down from the windowsill.

"Long enough to see you two snogging the life out of each other!" Ron burst out and waved his hand franticly between them. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks." Marcus answered with a steady expression.

Harry cast a quick glance towards Hermione to see how she was reacting. She seemed calm, but there was something in her expression that made him think she wasn't entirely comfortable in the situation.

"Why haven't you told us?" Ron continued to question Marcus.

"We don't have to tell you everything." Morgan glared at Ron and Marcus put an arm around her waist to calm her down. Harry could tell they really cared about each other because Morgan visibly relaxed at the gesture.

"Why don't we make this a little more quiet?" Marcus said and looked over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around to see Madame Pince lurking around the corner.

* * *

"So... You two are dating?" Hermione said without meeting Merlin's eyes. She could see Harry looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah..." Merlin said and looked at Morgana with a happy smile. "You could say that."

Something inside her felt jealous when she saw the loving expression they had for each other, but she suppressed it. She should be happy for them even if it was weird that the _Great Merlin _was dating the evil _Morgan le Fay_. Then again, she had learned by reading Merlin's diary that the Arthurian legends differed from the history books. She didn't know Morgana well enough to cast judgement on her; she had to trust that Merlin knew what he was doing and he did look happy. The happiest she had ever seen him.

"Oi, stop that." Ron voice shook her from her revere and she looked up in time to see Merlin and Morgana kissing before they broke off and sent Ron a glare; both equally frightening.

"You have no say in this matter, Ron." Merlin said. "I had to endure months of you and Lavender with each other's tongue stuck down your throats." He smirked. "We are at least decent...well," He tilted his head and winked at Morgana. "Unless someone walks in on us."

Ron didn't answer, but his face got red and he cast a quick glance in her direction. Hermione couldn't help but blush herself when she remembered the position they had found them in. It had looked very intimate.

"Now, I and Marcus have some matters we need to attend to; we never got to finish what we were doing, after all." Morgana smirked and Harry and Ron blushed at her implication. "So why don't you three scamper of or something." She waved them away before grabbing hold of the front of Merlin's shirt and pulled him towards her. "Shell we continue, _Mar_cus?" She smirked.

"It would be my pleasure, _My_ lady." Merlin smirked back and leaned forward, but Hermione averted her gaze before she could see exactly what it was he did. But she did hear some sound that weren't too hard to figure out.

"At least we know why we haven't seen them so much these last two weeks." Harry said when they had walked back to their table in a hurry.

"Do you think they have... you know?" Ron used his hands to try and explain.

"No idea." Harry shrugged. "I don't really want to think about it."

"But you got to hand it to him," Ron said with grin. "He got game."

Hermione just shook her head at their banter and tried hard not to think about what Ron implied. They decided to leave the library and return to the common room and finish their homework there instead; not entirely comfortable with the noises they could distinguish from the other side.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, this chapter was full of fluff so beware for the next one, ;P**

**Since the first Semifinal of the Eurovision is tomorrow, I want this week's question to be; which country do you want to win? (You can't choose your own).**

**I like Estonia, Norway and Cyprus.**

**I also want to give a shout out to** _whatswiththemustache _**who has written and Merlin/Frozen crossover and it's amazing. It's called "**_A Tale of Fire and Ice_**".**

**I would also like to make a fic suggestion to anyone who feels called to write it. There's a Dark!Merlin and Morgana AU youtube video called "Where the Lonely Ones Roam" and someone definitely should write a fic about it. Unfortunately I and my fellow writer **_Wrigglesworth59_** are both to busy to do it so I ask you instead. If you feel it in your heart that this video should be a fic, then please write it.**

**Have a great week everyone and don't forget to watch the Eurovision on Saturday and vote for Sweden ;P**


	38. The One With the Deaths

**A/N**

**NightsAnger: **It's a big music competition between the countries in Europe, and it is held every year in May. And Sweden won this year =D Oh, you should definitely be worries ;)

**FearlessSun: **Okay, :/ I liked Australia to, but I'm so happy we won =D

**Assassin of Syria: **They haven't done 'it' yet, but it's coming. You can skip that part if you want. I'm not religious myself and I'm not really big on marriage, I don't see the benefits of it. So I'm not sure if they will marry in the future. Maybe, maybe not. If they do, it will be in a very long time, at the end of the story.

**KainVixenheim: **Well, everyone in Europe knows what it is. It's a big music competition held between the countries in Europe and Sweden won this year =D It's okay, it's fun to read when people rant about something they are passionate about. That was a nice little poem, haha =)

**Bookybookworm:** Britain was good but not enough. You got five points, ending up above France with four poi9nts and Austria and Germany with Null Points. You are screaming internally, and that's what counts =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **Well, I have studied English in school since fourth grade (14-15 years ago) and I read a lot of fanfics and English books so... I write on Words so that's the only spelling check I have and I write directly in English. And I speak Swedish; I'm from Sweden not Switzerland ;) Quick question; are you are girl or a guy? I have a hard time pinning that down. You don't have to ask if you don't want to.

**FateOfChaos: **You must have had a fun expression on your face while reading then =D Well, in Hogwarts and the wizarding community as a whole, it's common to swear by Merlin's name so that is why Harry and Ron didn't figure it out. They thought Morgana was having a really good time, haha. It's not far now, I just hope their reactions will be satisfactory. I have done it in a way that will make it more of a 'calmer' (or something) reaction than usual.

**whatswiththemustache: **To be honest; I have just started to write the chapters where he opens up more. I like him to more and more as I write this. He hasn't gotten so much attention while they are at school but it will change when I start with book seven. You will find out soon =) or you may already have read that chapter ;)

**PhoebeHuntress: **I'm glad you like it =) I promise that I will finish this no matter what. If I don't finish it during the summer the updates may be more far between because of school but hopefully not more than two weeks.

**IndiaMoore: **I'm sorry UK didn't score more but I'm very happy that Sweden won =D

**Female whovian: **I like your reaction, haha. Yeah, poor Castiel. Did you see the season finale? I made a little tribute to Crowley in this chapter, haha =)

**Lady Flurryous: **Thank you =) I have some ideas about Hermione's love life that doesn't involve Ron but an OC character (I don't think they are a good fit for each other) but it will be at the end of the story, like in the epilogue or something. It's a big music competition between the countries in Europe and Sweden won =D

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 36 The One With the Deaths**

It was a week later when Merlin followed Ron to the Great Hall. Harry was away doing, who knows what, and Hermione had gone to talk with a Professor, and Morgana was with Aithusa in the forest. So Merlin decided to spend some time with Ron since he was finished with his work for the day.

They stood at the top of the stairs on the seventh floor when Harry came rushing up towards them; all drenched in water and blood.

"Harry!" Merlin exclaimed his expression terrified. "What have you done?" He was chocked by the sight.

"Where have you...?" Ron stammered beside him. "Why are you wet? Is that blood?" He looked just as terrified as Merlin felt.

"I need the book." Harry panted, not answering their questions. "Your potions book." He told Ron. "Quickly. Give me it."

"Why do you need...?" Merlin started, but Ron spoke at the same time.

"But what has happened with the Half blood's..." Ron began, but Harry interrupted him.

"I'll explain later." Harry said urgently and Ron quickly took out his book from his bag and gave it to Harry. Harry didn't say anything, he just ran past them towards the common room.

"What do you think has happened?" Merlin asked Ron after they had decided to walk back to the common room.

"No idea, but hopefully he will tell us." Ron answered; his eyes still dilated in chock.

They had just reached the common room when Harry burst out and ran away from them; his bag clutched to his chest.

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with that book." Merlin said as he watched Harry disappear behind a corner. Then he and Ron walked through the portrait hole and sat down in the armchairs to wait for Harry to come back.

Harry came back one hour later and by then, Hermione had arrived as well.

* * *

"You did what!?" Merlin exclaimed and stood up from his armchair. Harry almost shrunk back into the sofa when he stood over him. Merlin cast one look over the few students left in the common room and they scampered of as quickly as they could.

Hermione sat beside Harry and even though Merlin's gaze was fixed on Harry; she felt small under it. This was the first time she had seen Merlin like that and also the first time she actually felt he was _Emrys_ from the legends. He exuded an aura of power and fear he didn't have otherwise.

"It wasn't on purpose." Harry muttered and avoided his gaze.

"_He did that to me as well._" Ron whispered to her and she turned her attention to him even though it was hard to block out Merlin's voice.

"I don't care if it was on purpose or not!" Merlin yelled; the common room now completely deserted except for them. "You don't try an unknown spell on another person!"

"_What do you mean?_" She whispered back to Ron; cringing under Merlin's harsh voice.

"He tried to use an unforgivable spell on me." Harry protested weakly.

"_You remember the day after the Christmas party?_" She nodded in confirmation. "_He used that same intimidating voice while telling me to grow up. It was bloody terrifying._" Ron grimaced and looked over at Harry; Hermione followed his gaze.

"And you didn't think to just use a protection spell? You know; a shield?" Merlin said with exasperation in his voice and Hermione could see he tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"It happened to quickly!" Harry seemed to regain his composure and pushed himself of the sofa to stand face to face with Merlin. "It was the first spell that came to my mind!" Harry almost yelled, but Merlin didn't even bat an eye at his raised voice. He just kept staring at Harry.

"Then maybe you should have used the second spell that came into your mind!" Merlin dead-panned.

"Wh-what?" Harry looked like he couldn't believe Merlin had just said that.

"You know, I'm glad Snape gave you detention. Maybe it will teach you to think before acting." Merlin continued in a harsh voice. "Missing the Quidditch match might be the best thing that has happened to you."

"You don't mean that." Harry shook his head and Hermione noticed tears threatening to break free. "I thought you were my friend!" Harry continued and this time Hermione could see Merlin flinching slightly at his words, but he still looked angry.

"I am your friend, Harry." He snarled. "And yes, maybe I didn't mean it like that, but I am your elder and I'm..." He swallowed. "I'm responsible for you."

"On whose orders?" Harry snarled back.

"On Dumbledore's orders!" Merlin yelled and turned his head to the right. His eyes flashed gold and a pile of empty scrolls flew up into the air and burst into tiny pieces before falling slowly down towards the floor. Merlin breathed heavily, but kept his head turned.

Harry jumped back at his unexpected magic display and sat down back on the sofa. Hermione noticed Ron flinching where he sat on the armchair beside the sofa.

"Well, I never told Dumbledore I needed a babysitter!" Harry yelled back from his position in the sofa. "Is that why you agreed to come here? You're just following Dumbledore's orders, like everyone else." Harry blinked back his tears angrily.

"I'm not your babysitter and you know that, Potter." Merlin snarled and turned his head back to face Harry; his eyes still had a shimmer of gold in them. "I'm here to help you in any way I can." He said the last bit more calmly and his eyes turned back to their normal colour. "It has nothing to do with Dumbledore." He said quietly.

"If not because of Dumbledore, then why do you feel the need to protect me?" Harry said; he was also calmer. "I've never asked for your help."

"Because I..." Merlin started, but then faltered and cast a quick look at Hermione before returning his attention on Harry. "It's complicated." He sighed.

"If you just told us it wouldn't be complicated." Harry stared at Merlin with an angry, but calm look.

"I can't tell you." Merlin said quietly as his gaze looked everywhere but them. Hermione felt bad for him because she knew he wanted to tell them everything, but he was too scared.

"Why?" Harry's harsh voice made Merlin look at him again.

"Because you would hate me." He said and a single tear started its path down his cheek before he wiped it away and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry called after him with a confused expression.

"Just know that I'm doing this for you, Harry. Only you." Merlin said and pushed the portrait hole open and walked out before Harry had regained his senses enough to respond.

"What was that about?" Ron broke the silence that had sprung up when Merlin left.

"I have no idea." Harry shook his head.

* * *

The following days were hard for Harry. Hermione kept pestering him about how she had been right about the Half blood Prince all along. The only upside to that was that Ginny seemed to take his side over Hermione.

But the other student in the school didn't miss a chance to taunt him and cast jeers. He also felt bad over his fight with Marcus. Afterwards he could see that Marcus had been right about his impulsiveness and that he actually did deserve the detentions, but he didn't have the courage to walk up to him and talk.

* * *

Merlin didn't talk to Harry until the morning of the Quidditch match. He had noticed how Harry had avoided him and wanted to wait for him to be ready.

"You should go and talk to him." He turned his head from Harry's forlorn form at the top of the staircase that lead down to the dungeons, and looked at Morgana instead.

"You think so?" He asked and turned his head around again. "It's not too early?"

"You haven't talked since the incident and you have heard how the other students have talked about him. He needs a friend not another babysitter." Morgana said and he could hear the wisdom in her words.

"You're right." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then walked over to Harry.

"Marcus." Harry greeted stiffly when he saw Merlin.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He said when he had arrived. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No, you were right." Harry shook his head. "I didn't think, and I do deserve these detentions. I just wish it wasn't with Snape." He grimaced.

"Yeah, he is something all right." Merlin chuckled softly. "But my remark about the Quidditch match was uncalled for. I know how much it means to you and the rest of the school." He looked into Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Harry nodded and stretched out his hand to shake it, but Merlin grabbed him by the arm instead like he and Arthur used to do, and smiled big.

"Now, I know I can't do anything about this match, but if you ever need anything, let me know." He grinned. "Just think of me like a one-wish genie." He chuckled.

"Will do." Harry smiled back and let go of his arm.

Merlin turned around and was in the middle of taking a step away when Harry stopped him.

"Wait." Harry grabbed his arm and made him turn around to face him. "There is one thing."

"What is it?" Merlin searched Harry's face for answers.

"I want to know your secret." Harry said and Merlin felt his smile fade from his face.

"I'm sorry, but that is one wish I can't grant." He said sadly.

"Because you think we will hate you afterwards." Harry stated.

"That is one of the reasons." He nodded.

"What is so bad you think we will hate you? I mean..." Harry searched for the right words. "We forgave you when we discovered you were a Warlock and much more powerful then you told us. I just forgave you for yelling at me and you said some really hurtful words." Harry paused and looked up at him. "You were even forgiven for kissing Hermione, for Merlin's sake."

"This isn't the right time, but I promise you, I will tell you." Merlin looked pleadingly at Harry.

"You promise?" Harry asked.

"I promise." Merlin nodded and grabbed Harry's arm again. "Now, you still have one wish so think about it and let me know later." He smiled and started to walk away.

"I will." Harry smiled back and then started to climb down the stairs and towards the dungeons.

* * *

Morgana was enjoying the sunshine and warm May weather. She sat by the lake alone; the same spot she and Merlin had sat at just before the winter break. She didn't know how long she had sat there when a soft thud alerted her that someone had sat down beside her.

When she turned her head to the side she saw it was Merlin and a big smile broke out on her face.

"Did it go well?" She asked and snuggled against his side while he slung an arm around her back. "Did you get your last OWL and NEWT?"

"Yeah," He nodded and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "And now I don't have any more lessons to take." He sighed. "It feels good." He pressed her more tightly against him and she closed her eyes. Neither said anything for a while; just enjoying the calm and serenity by the lake. Soon they lay down and she used his arm as a cushion.

"You two look very cute together." Someone said after an undetermined time; she had almost fallen asleep. Morgana opened her eyes at the voice and saw Ginny and Harry standing in front of them. Merlin was still snoring lightly.

"Likewise." Morgana smiled back and sat up without waking Merlin. Ginny and Harry had started dating a week ago, after the last Quidditch match, but she hadn't really seen them together, what with them sneaking of to secluded areas and she spending so much time with Merlin and Aithusa.

"There you are, Harry." Ron's voice sounded from behind and when she turned around; she saw Ron and Hermione coming towards them. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Ron," Hermione hissed at him. "You can't just disturb them like that." She said and looked at Merlin who was still sleeping deeply.

"It's okay, Hermione." Morgana said and glanced down at Merlin. "He's a deep sleeper. Please, sit down." She gestured for all four of them to sit down.

"How long have you known each other?" Ginny asked and looked between her and Merlin.

"I guess it's a little over ten years now." She answered with a smile. "But it feels much longer."

"Is it true he was friends with your brother first?" Ginny continued.

"Haven't these guys told you everything already?" She laughed softly, but Ginny just shook her head.

"It's better to ask the original source." She said and Morgana couldn't help but be impressed by her boldness.

"Well, to answer your question; I got to know him at the same time as my brother when he moved in at our house, but we were both friends with him first. It used to be me, my brother, Marcus and my friend Gwen." She answered, careful not to say anything that would imply they had been alive a long time ago.

"Did you know you had Old Magic then?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"No, not at the time." She shook her head. "It was around a year after that I found out and Marcus helped me a lot, but it wasn't enough. We had a falling out and it took a long time for us to find our way back together."

"I moved away shortly after and he in turn got better acquainted with my brother." She paused. "I didn't find out about his magic until just before my brother's death." She glanced down at Merlin before continuing. The trio and Ginny were transfixed by her story. "I was furious at him for not telling me sooner, but with the death of my brother and enough time apart; I realised he had been too scared to tell me."

"But you told him about your magic." Ron quipped in. "He should have told you about his."

"I know, but that is between him and me." She cast a stern glare at Ron and he shrank back a little. "There were many things that made him unable to tell me and he has explained it all to me, and I have forgiven him for it." She finished with finality in her voice that indicated no injections.

"Did Arthur know?" Harry asked.

"No, he did not. Well..." She inclined her head a little. "He knew about me, but not Marcus." She looked out over the lake quickly before continuing. "He was a muggle and even though the Old Religion doesn't follow your laws; it would have been unwise to tell him. He and Marcus probably wouldn't have stayed friends had he told him. He wasn't happy when he found out about me." She knew the reason for that had been her betrayal and not her magic, but they didn't need to know that. "But Marcus has told me he told Arthur a few days before he died, just after the accident."

"You said your father knew about your magic." Ron said with a confused look."How did he react to it?" She noticed that Hermione hadn't asked anything yet. 'She probably knows everything from the diary.' She thought.

"My father found out at the same time as Arthur, and he wasn't happy about it. He may have liked the Arthurian legends, but he didn't like the magic aspect of it." She thought back to all the countless deaths he was responsible of. "He was a knight, through and through, but without the noble part. He was a brut and he regarded magic as something evil that should be purged from the earth." She said with venom in her voice. "Let's just say that we didn't exactly see eye to eye."

"Was he the reason Marcus was afraid to tell you?" Ginny asked, slightly taken aback by the anger in her eyes when she talked about Uther.

"One of them, yes." She nodded.

"Gwaine, no..." Merlin mumbled in his sleep and they all turned around to look at him. "I don't want an apple." He waved his hand before moving so he lay on the side instead; his back to them.

"Gwaine?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"An old boyfriend." Morgana shrugged nonchalantly, hoping they wouldn't recognise the name.

"Boyfriend?" Ron sputtered. "I thought he was into girls; you know," He waved his hands towards her. "Dating you an all." His voice rose with every word.

"He goes both ways." Hermione said and then quickly looked down at her hands, her cheeks red.

"Oh..." Ron said and dropped the subject.

"Yeah," Morgana said and cleared her throat; the silence was a bit awkward. She wondered what Merlin would say when he woke up and found out.

"So," Ginny began carefully. "How did Arthur die?" She grimaced when Morgana turned her head sharply to look at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No no, it's okay." Morgana said. "It's only human nature to be curious." She tried to laugh it off but she was starting to get a bit emotional talking about Camelot and Arthur. She may have been a bit insane at the end, but deep down, she had always loved Arthur.

"Marcus told us he was with Arthur when he died." Ginny said quietly. "But he didn't want to say any details."

"Well," She began." Arthur's death was hard on Marcus." She looked down at Merlin and wished he would wake up and hold her. She could feel her eyes tearing up and she swallowed soundly before continuing. "He was killed by a former friend, a friend he had trusted with his life, and it was all because of me." She started to sob, unable to stop her tears from coming. "I turned him against Arthur."

"Ssh, it's okay." She felt large arms circling her waist from behind and leaned back into Merlin's chest. The others averted their eyes at their private moment and didn't ask anymore questions.

"H-how long have you been awake?" She turned slightly so she could burrow her face in his shoulder.

"Since you told everyone Gwaine was my boyfriend." He chuckled softly in her ear and ran his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She lifted her head and looked at him; the others completely forgotten.

"I wanted to see what you would say." He grinned at her before lifting his eyes to the four behind her. "I think it's better we continue this another time." He told them before standing up with her between his arms. "Just know that I don't blame Morgan for what happened to Arthur; it's the man that did it that's to blame, and believe me, he has already gotten what he deserves." He said coldly before walking away with her.

* * *

"Do you really think Morgan had something to do with her brother's death?" Ron said as they watched the couple walk away from them towards the castle.

"Whatever happened, she seems to think so." Ginny said and leaned into Harry's side for comfort. He wrapped and arm over her shoulders and pressed her more tightly to him. They were all upset by the display Morgan had showed.

"We shouldn't judge before we know all the answers." Hermione said calmly and stood up.

"It's probably best if we ask Marcus the next time, instead of Morgan." Ron said and stood up as well.

"Or maybe you wait for them to tell you." Hermione stated.

"Whatever." Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm going back in, I'm hungry."

"Me too," Hermione said. "Are you coming?" She asked Harry and Ginny.

"No," He shook his head. "I think we'll stay here for a while longer."

"See you later then, mate." Ron said and made his way towards the castle. Hermione waved goodbye and hurried after Ron.

* * *

It was a few days later when Morgana woke up in Merlin's arms. It was early but she didn't feel like sleeping anymore so she started to trace her fingers over his bare chest. He may look skinny, but his chest was firm and well built, and his abdomen was toned and muscular just like his arms.

After a while she exchanged her fingers for her mouth and she kissed trails all over his abdomen, over his chest and up to his jaw. He woke up when she reached his ear.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled and she leaned back and smirked at him.

"I can't sleep." She shrugged and bent down to capture his lips.

He didn't protest, instead he return the favour vigorously. It didn't take long before he had rolled her over on her back and she was captured under his body. He started to pull off her nightshirt while placing kisses on the newly exposed skin on her thighs and up her abdomen, but when he reached the place just below her breast, he stopped. She whimpered in displease and looked up at him as he hovered over her, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Are you sure you're ready." He panted slightly, his eyes almost black with arousal.

"I'm sure." She reached up her hands and pulled his head down to meet her lips. He beamed at her when he pulled back and continued his mission of taking of her shirt.

They stayed in bed all morning and didn't leave the chamber until lunch time. Morgana had never felt as good as she did that day. Merlin had been fantastic and she couldn't believe she had waited a whole month before doing it.

* * *

When the evening came they heard a rushed knocking on the door.

"Who can that be this late?" Morgana asked out loud. She was snuggled against Merlin on the sofa; reading a book.

"I have no idea." Merlin shrugged.

Morgana stood up and walked over to the door. Merlin could see she was surprised when she saw who it was.

"Ron!" She said surprised. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Can I come in?" Merlin heard Ron ask in an urgent tone.

"What's wrong?" Merlin jumped up from his position on the sofa and walked over to him.

"It's Harry." Ron said in one breath. "He's gone away with Dumbledore to find a Horcrux."

"A Horcrux?" Merlin said with chock and Ron nodded. "Why didn't he tell me?" Merlin turned to Morgana and he knew she knew he meant Dumbledore and not Harry.

"I don't know. He must have had his reasons." Morgana said and grabbed his hand to calm him down. It worked slightly.

"Well," Ron began. "Harry told us to patrol the corridors because he believes Malfoy will put his plan in motion tonight. He heard him in the 'Room of Requirement' earlier."

"Who knows about this?" Merlin asked as he grabbed his boots and pulled them on. He then took Morgana's hand again and climbed out the door; Ron following after.

"We contacted the DA; Ginny and Neville are patrolling the 'Room of Requirement'." Ron said. "Hermione and Luna have gone down to the dungeons to swatch over Snape." Merlin stopped in his track when he heard that.

"Okay," He said and quickly worked out a plan in his head. He then let go of Morgana's hand and turned to grab her shoulders instead and locked eyes with her. "I want you to go down to Snape's office. I'm not sure how he fits into all this yet, but I'm positive he will be a part of it." He said quickly. "I want you to contact me as soon as something happens. Is that understood?"

"Yes." She nodded quickly; her eyes full of determination.

"Good." He released her and turned to Ron. "You and I will go and meet up with Ginny and Neville. I'm positive Draco won't be alone when he comes out." Ron nodded in understanding and took a few steps towards the seventh floor shortcut.

"Wait...!" Morgana called out before he had a chance to follow after. "Just in case." She murmured and slung her arms around his shoulders and captured his lips with passion and an underlying urgency. They broke apart with a gasp and rested their foreheads against each other; neither willing to break the contact.

"I will be fine." Merlin told her and locked eyes with her.

"I know." She looked back. "I just have this nagging feeling in my gut that something will happen." He didn't say anything; there were no words to convince her otherwise.

They broke apart shortly after and he stared after her when she went in the opposite direction. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Ron beside him.

"You will see her again soon." Ron said silently.

"I know." He said, but he didn't feel convinced by his own words. He turned around when her form had disappeared around a corner and began walking to the shortcut with Ron beside him.

They reached the 'Room of Requirement' in minutes, but were greeted by a thick cloud of dark smoke instead of Ginny and Neville.

"Peruvian instant darkness powder." Ron hissed behind him. "That son of a..." Ron was cut off by a loud noise erupting a few corridors ahead.

"Something's happened." He whispered to Ron before gathering his magic to make a spell. He couldn't use a regular lighting spell because the magic in the powder was to powerful, so he had to use a more complicated spell. "**Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum.**" He chanted and a blue ball of light appeared in front of him and Ron.

"What did you do?" Ron whispered to him. Merlin could see his face lit up by the light as he stared at it in awe.

"Just follow the light." He whispered back. "It will guide us out of this smoke." Ron nodded and they both started to walk when the light drifted away.

They eventually reached a lit corridor and the light vanished. There they heard the distinct sound of a fight, farther ahead. With just a glance at each other and a nod in confirmation; they took off in a sprint towards the sound.

They found the reason to the sound, below the final stair up to the astronomy tower. Lupin, Tonks, Bill, McGonagall, Flitwick, Ginny and Neville were in the middle of battling seven Death Eaters.

Merlin quickly dodged an oncoming spell and reached out his hand to blast the caster into the air. He landed on the floor, but managed to get up again and ran upstairs.

"That was quick thinking." Ron said beside him while firing a spell towards a female Death Eater with a hunted expression.

"Well, you could say I have quite the experience with this." Merlin grimaced and blocked another spell.

"Is that so?" Ron looked at him with suspicious eyes, but Merlin didn't have time to answer before the Death Eater he knocked down a few minutes before came running down the stairs again. Luckily he got hit by a killing curse that was meant for Lupin, before he could do any damage.

"What do you think he did up there?" He asked Ron while weighing the option of running up there himself to see what the Death Eater had done.

"No idea," Ron shrugged and cast a quick look at him. "Have you really done this before?" Ron asked and blocked a spell. "I thought you hadn't lived in the magical community before."

"I haven't..." He said while casting a stunning spell at a feral looking Death Eater who had jumped Ron's brother, Bill. The spell knocked him off, but the damage was done. "But I have fought a lot of Old Magic users in my days."

"You make it sound like you are older than you seem." Ron said while watching Lupin check over Bill quickly.

"I might be." Merlin grimaced and scanned the room. He noticed the Malfoy boy had disappeared. He figured he had gone up the Astronomy tower, but before he could follow, a Killing curse was hurtled towards Ron, but he was too busy with watching Lupin and Bill, he didn't notice it.

"Watch out!" Merlin yelled and grabbed Ron. He pulled him behind a nearby, knocked over, statue just as the spell hit the wall, right behind where Ron had stood.

"You saved my life." Ron gasped out; his face filled with chock.

"Yeah," Merlin grimaced. "Let's not make a habit of it, all right." He chuckled humourlessly.

"Yeah," Ron said; still a bit chocked. "Let's not."

Merlin gave him a quick pat on the back before looking around the statue to see if the coast was clear for him to emerge. The Death Eater, who had cast the spell at Ron, stood a few meters away; seemingly waiting for them to come out. He was a stout fellow with short brown hair and a short stubble beard, similar to his own.

"Stay here." Merlin put a hand on Ron's shoulder and shook his head when Ron tried to stand up.

"Why?" Ron asked, but Merlin didn't answer him. He just walked out from behind the statue; confidence in his steps.

"Bad move to cast that spell, my friend." Merlin said with a smirk at the Death Eater.

"Do I know you?" The Death Eater said back.

"No." Merlin shook his head; the smirk still in place.

"Then why did you call me 'your friend'?" The Death Eater retorted and Merlin couldn't help but smile at the familiar argument. "Is something funny to you, boy?" He snarled at Merlin.

"No, not at all," Merlin smiled back. "Just remembering something."

"Glad I could make you happy just before your death." The Death Eater smirked and made a half-bow without taking his eyes of Merlin.

"What is your name?" Merlin said, ignoring his last comment.

"Crowley." He smiled. "And what pathetic name do you have?"

"I have quite a few names actually." Merlin said with a tilt of his head. "But you can call me Marcus for now."

"Well then, Marcus." Crowley growled out. "I hope your little boyfriend over there is worth dying for." He raised his wand to fire a spell at Merlin, which he quickly blocked with a wave of his hand.

"How did you do that?" Crowley snarled. "You don't even have a wand." He spat out.

"I don't need a wand." Merlin sneered and cast a silent stunning spell at him. Crowley flew backwards a few meters and landed on the floor with a groan, but he quickly stood up again and raised his wand in attacking position.

"Your eyes..." He said and took a few steps forward. "How did you do that?"

"Oh," Merlin said with a fake surprised look. "Did I forget to mention I have Old Magic?"

"No one have Old Magic these days." Crowley bit out.

"Then what does that make me?!" Merlin called out mockingly. "A figment of your imagination?!" His words made Crowley's face become red in anger.

"**Crucio!**" Crowley cast the spell towards him, but Merlin easily blocked it.

"You shouldn't have done that." Merlin smirked at Crowley and summoned a fireball between his hands. He threw it at Crowley and it hit him square in the chest. Crowley flew several meters from the impact, before landing on the floor. He didn't move again.

Ron came up to him while he watched Crowley's still body from afar.

"That was..." He began, but faltered when he saw Merlin's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Merlin said and quickly wiped his face with his hand. He hadn't killed someone in a very long time and it had hit him harder than he had expected.

"_Snape is coming._" Morgana suddenly projected inside his head. Merlin scanned the room again and saw four of the Death Eaters running up the stairs and a fifth and very big Death Eater stood in the middle of the stairs; throwing spells everywhere.

He saw Neville trying to run up to him, but he was knocked away by an invisible barrier and landed several feet away. All of a sudden Snape appeared from a corridor leading to the staircase.

"Severus!" Merlin called after him and Snape looked at him quickly, before giving him a slight shake of his head before continuing running to the stairs and through the barrier like it wasn't there. Directly after, one of the spells from the big Death Eater hit the roof and a part of it collapsed.

"How did he do that?" Ron asked him.

"No idea." Merlin shook his head, but he did know why Snape had been able to get through; he just hoped the man truly was on their side as Dumbledore had insisted. His gut told him he was on their side, but he had a nagging feeling at the back of his head that something terrible was about to happen.

Morgana showed up shortly after with Hermione, Luna and Flitwick. She saw him and gave him a big relieved smile. He was just about to walk over to her when Snape and the Malfoy boy came running down the stairs; the four Death Eaters and Harry not far after. Harry rushed past them; following Snape; while the Death Eaters began battling them again.

"It's over." He heard Snape call out and the Death Eaters stopped fighting and ran away after him and Harry.

"_What's going on?_" Merlin projected into Snape's head while he ran away.

"_I had to, Merlin._" Snape's voice was filled with dread.

"_What did you do?_" Merlin knew something bad had happened. He could hear in on his voice.

"_He made me promise._" Snape answered, but his voice started to lose its power because of the distance.

"_Who?_" Merlin asked with a mental frown. "_Dumbledore?_"

"_Promise me you won't turn me away when you find out._" Snape said hurriedly, the mental connection starting to falter.

"_Find out what!_" Merlin almost screamed in frustration. Why couldn't the man just say it?

"_Meet me in one month and I will explain everything._" Snape responded and Merlin could sense that he was in the middle of firing spells at someone.

"_Fine._" Merlin said with a huff. "_I will meet you in one month. Send me an owl when you have decided on a location._" And with that the connection broke off before Snape had a chance to respond back.

"Did you just talk to someone through your mind?" Ron asked him and Merlin turned to him with a surprised look on his face.

"How did you...?" Merlin began to say when he felt the traces of powerful magic behind him.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" He turned around just in time to see a jet of green light coming towards him. He didn't have time to react and the spell hit him in the chest. He stumbled backwards before collapsing in someone's arms. The last thing he saw before everything went black, was Morgana's horrified expression hovering over him.

Crowley collapsed back down on the floor afterwards; his chest still smoking.

* * *

**A/N**

_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._ = **With his father's friends by fee and gift. (**Merlin uses this spell when he in poisoned and Arthur is chased by the spiders.**)**

_Crucio!_ = **Inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient of the curse.**

_Avada Kedavra!_ = **Causes instant, painless death to whomever the curse hits.**

_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._ = **With his father's friends by fee and gift.**

_Crucio!_ =** Inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient of the curse.**

_Avada Kedavra!_ = **Causes instant, painless death to whomever the curse hits.**

**So, about Eurovision. SWEDEN WON!**

**I just had to get that out of my system, so...**

**Today's question is a personal one. What is your name? You don't have to answer if you don't want. I know all about the need to feel anonymous on the internet. My name is Emma, btw.**

**There is a scene in this chapter between Merlin and Morgana that has been cut short due to this being a T-rated story, but if you want to read the whole scene, I have together with **_Wrigglesworth59,_ **written it as a one-shot on my AO3 account under the same name as I have here, **_Teekalin_**. It's been added as part 2 of the **_'The Rising of Merlin'_** series and is called **_'Extra Mergana Scene from Chapter 36'_.** In the future I may add one-shots to this story that takes place between the end of **Merlin Series five** and the start of this story, and they will be under part 3 of the series, but not until this story if finished.**

**Have a great week everyone =)**

**PS, My sister is in the middle of having her first baby so soon I'm going to be an aunt (I already have two nieces, but from another sister).**


	39. The One With Morgana's Explanation

**A/N**

**VasHappeninTeam:** Hi Lexi =) Well, what's the fun of being a writer if I can't do a cliffhanger now and then ;) Thank you, it was a girl =)

**FearlessSun: **Hi Charlotte =) There were definitely many ballads. Quite tiring in the end. Thank you, it was a very cute girl =)

**Assassin of Syria: **Hi Dhrubo, Mohahaha, =) A few of your questions will be answered in this chapter and the rest in the next one. I will never abandon this story, but if I don't finish it this summer then the updates may be further between since I will start school in the fall. I have read both of those stories and they are truly amazing. It was "Ancient Relics" that made me start m,y own story because I wasn't happy with the ending. I'm a young female ;-) of twenty-three and I absolutely love the world of fantasy. Life would be boring without it.

**ILikeHotDogs: **You are definitely something special, haha. Have you gotten a girlfriend then? It's been a week now.

**NightsAnger: **Hi Jonathan =) You may see more of it in the future ;)

**Sparky199: **We'll see ;P

**thejammysod: **Hi Elisha Mae, beautiful name btw. Thank you =)

**IrethOfMirkwood: **Thank you so much =) It really means a lot to hear that =D

**Tolleren: **Haha, det kanske händer igen att Danmark vinner. Det hade varit kul om den traditionen höll i sig. Thank you =)

**FateOfChaos: **Hi Lyndsey =) Thank you =) That's just the reaction I was looking for, haha. You will see how it plays out in this chapter and the next =)

**FalconFate: **Thank you =) I take that as a good sign that people whop aren't Mergana shippers can still enjoy this =)

**Compliment Giver: **Hi Olivia =) I see ;) So you are a hardcore social media girl then?

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =)

**agirlgeek144: **Hi Kate =) Did anyone stare at you after your outburst? I hope I can live up to your expectations =)

**Kala: **Hi Vanessa =) You questions will be answered in this chapter an next =)

**Female whovian: **Hi Ellie =) It was really good and I'm glad you liked Crowley, haha. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me when you say that =)

**chocolatecake1: **Thank you so much =) It really means a lot to me to hear that =) Thank you =)

**Bookybookworm: **Hi Karina =) Yeah, Sweden won =D Your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next.

**Ilovebooksbutmoviesaregoodtoo (Additional details): **I hope the rest of the story will live up to your expectations =)

**Lady Flurryous: **Thank you =) Your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next.

**WhistlingWolf: **Hi Amber =) Don't worry about it, I can't force you to review every chapter ;P Thank you =) It was a baby girl and she was born last Monday =) Your questions will be answered in this chapter and the next one but I can promise that Arthur won't be a part of it yet. I know the struggle of subscribing to many fics that haven't been update in ages and then mixed them together with each other. There are so many that are so great as well and they are just abandoned. I promise that i will never abandon this unless something terrible happens to me ;) I'm glad you think about this story a lot, it a good indication that I'm doing something right =)

**Give a big thank you to "**_VasHappeninTeam_**" who was the 400th reviewer \o/ Nineteen reviews on the last chapter, that is a record =)**

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 37 The One with Morgana's Explanation**

"MERLIN!" Morgana screamed her lungs out when she saw Merlin getting hit by the spell. She knew what that spell was and every fibre in her body screamed that she had been mistaking it for another. She ran towards him and captured his falling body in her arms. He looked up at her with a faint smile before his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

"Merlin, please... Please, wake up." She pleaded to his unconscious body, but to no avail. Her body shook from pent up grief and she cried out. The force in her voice made the walls and roof tremble and crack; her eyes glowing golden.

She held him so his back was pressed up against her chest and his head lay on her shoulder. She shifted her position so her legs were under him and his body slid down to rest over her thighs, but she held his head up with her arm so she could look at him. She pressed him close to her and bent down her head so she could kiss him one last time.

"I love you Merlin." She whispered against his pale cold lips. "I have for a long time." She started to cry silently and put her forehead against his while caressing his cheek with shaky fingers.

She stayed like that for a long time; cradling him; and didn't register Ron who stood beside her; tears running down his cheeks, or when Hermione came up to them; getting embraced by Ron.

All she could see was the scene replaying in her head, over and over again; Merlin smiling at her when she arrived; Snape and Harry running away; Merlin getting hit by the spell; Merlin falling in her arms; Merlin dying in her arms.

"Morgana," Hermione crouched down next to her; she didn't know how much time had passed. "We need to get him to the hospital wing."

"What's the point?" She spat out, venom in her voice. "He's already dead." She sobbed and hid her face in his hair.

"I...I know." Hermione said quietly, a tear running down her cheek. "But he can't lie here. He can't lie on the floor like this." The tears now ran freely down her face.

Morgana didn't answer her, but she realised she was right. Merlin couldn't lie on the floor like this. He deserved better.

She swallowed loudly and blinked away her tears, while shifting so Ron could put his arms under him and lift him up. She stayed on the floor while watching Ron walking away; Merlin's head resting on his shoulder.

"Come..." Hermione put a hand under her arm and helped her stand up. They walked to the hospital wing in silence.

* * *

"Come now, Harry." Hagrid tried to make him stand up but he didn't want to.

"No." He shook his head.

"Yeh can't stay here, Harry... come now." Hagrid put a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He repeated; not wanting to take his eyes of Dumbledore's broken body.

"Harry, come now." A much softer voice said and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He obeyed without a second thought. It wasn't until they were walking back through the group of people that he noticed the faint smell of flowers in the air and realised it was Ginny that held him.

Unintelligible voices sounded around him while they walked through the entrance hall. Sobs, yells and cries sounded throughout the air and reached his ears like a drumbeat.

"We are going to the hospital wing." Ginny told him when they reached the stairs.

"I'm not hurt." He told her.

"It's McGonagall's orders." She responded. "Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Lupin and..." She broke off with a quiet sob and Harry's chest clenched together with fear. He remembered the still bodies he had left behind while chasing Snape.

"Ginny, who else is dead?" He asked quietly and watched as her face fell. "Malfoy told me he stepped over a body... and the Dark Mark..."

"He stepped over Bill," She said. "But it's okay, he's alive." She said quickly. "He got bitten by Greyback so he is a bit battered, but he will be okay." She wiped a hand over her eyes to stop her tears from falling. "Neville is in the hospital wing, but he will make a full recovery, and Professor Flitwick was knocked unconscious, but he's okay, just a little shaken. Two Death Eaters are dead; one was hit by a killing curse and Marcus..." She blinked back tears and swallowed before continuing. "Marcus battled the other and eventually killed him... Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix Felicis... we would be dead all of us, but everything just seemed to miss us."

"There's something else, isn't there?" He stopped outside the doors to the hospital wing. "There's something you're not telling me." He could see it on her face, that she wasn't telling him everything.

"I... I can't..." She started to cry and opened the doors to the hospital wing. He saw Neville in a bed, close to the doors; sleeping. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Lupin were surrounding another bed in the middle of the room; Bill's sleeping form visible between them. He saw the curtains were drawn around a bed on the farthest side of the room, but he didn't have the courage to ask who it was behind it.

He walked over to Bill's bed and sat down on an empty chair beside Ron and Hermione. He looked at Bill's torn face; Madame Pomfrey was in the middle of applying a salve on him.

"What happened, Harry?" It was Lupin that asked him. He looked up and saw Ginny, Lupin, Tonks and Luna staring at him from the other side of the bed. From the corner of his eyes; he saw Hermione and Ron turning their heads towards him.

"I..." He looked down at his hands, unable to voice the impossible.

"Dumbledore's dead." Ginny said with a sigh.

"NO!" Lupin exclaimed and looked between her and Harry; hoping he would contradict her. When he didn't say anything, he slumped down on his chair and buried his head in his hands.

"How did he die?" Tonks said silently. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," Harry started. "I was there, I saw it. We came back to the Astronomy tower because it was there the Dark mark was. Dumbledore was sick, he was weak, but I think he realised it was a trap when we heard someone come running up the stairs. He petrified me so I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything, I was hidden behind the invisibility cloak... and then Malfoy came in through the door and disarmed him..."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; her eyes wide in chock. Ron groaned and looked down at Bill, not knowing what else to look at. Luna's mouth quivered but she didn't say anything.

"...more Death Eaters came in, and then Snape... and Snape did it. _Avada Kedavra_." Harry couldn't continue after that. Madame Pomfrey started to cry but nobody paid any head to her until Ginny told her to be quiet and listen.

They all strained their ears and soon they heard the sorrowful melody of Fawkes. His song seeped into their bones and eased their sorrow. They sat there and listened until McGonagall came in and broke the musical enchantment.

"Molly and Arthur are on their way." She said; her face filled with small scratches and her robe torn apart. "Harry, what happened? According to Hagrid you were with Professor Dumbledore when he... when it happened. He says Professor Snape was involved..."

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Harry said and McGonagall almost collapsed, had Madame Pomfrey not managed to conjure a chair under her in time.

"Snape," McGonagall repeated and sank down on her chair. "We all wondered...but he always trusted... Snape... I can't believe it..."

"Snape was extremely well at Occlumency." Lupin said with an acid voice. "We knew it the entire time."

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side." Tonks whispered. "I always thought Dumbledore must have known something about Snape that we didn't..."

"He always claimed he had an unwavering reason for trusting Snape," McGonagall mumbled and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief. "Of course people must have wondered... With regards to Snape's past, I mean... but Dumbledore told me loud and clear that Snape's regret was true... he didn't want to hear one bad word about him."

"I would love to know what Snape told him to convince him." Tonks said.

"I know what he said." Harry said and they all turned their attention to him. "Snape gave Voldemort information that made him go after my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realised what he had done, he was truly sorry for having done it... sorry they were dead."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" Lupin said incredulously. "Dumbledore thought Snape was sad because James was dead? Snape _hated_ James..."

"And he didn't think my mum was worth anything either." Harry bit out. "Mudblood he called her."

"It's all my fault." McGonagall suddenly said. "I sent Filius to get Snape tonight. I sent him for him to help us. If I hadn't told him what was going on, he might not have joined the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew until Filius told him."

"It's not your fault, Minerva." Lupin said sternly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to hear Snape was on his way..."

"Did he actually join the Death Eaters when he arrived at the battle?" Harry asked, he needed to know every detailed about what had happened.

"I'm not sure what happened," McGonagall began. "It's all so confusing... Dumbledore told us to guard the school for a few hours just in case... Remus, Bill and Nymphadora were going to join us... and then we patrolled. Everything seemed calm. Every secret path out of the school was guarded. We knew no one could fly in. There were strong wards over every entrance. I still don't know how it was possible for the Death Eaters to come in..."

"I do," Harry said and told them about Malfoy's plan. "So they came through the 'Room of Requirement'." He glanced over at Ron and Hermione who looked crushed.

"We screwed up, Harry." Ron began. "We contacted the DA and Neville and Luna showed up, so we decided to split up. Hermione and Luna went to guard Snape's room. I went to get Marcus..." Ron stopped, trying very hard to control his breathing. Harry started to look around and realised Marcus and Morgan where nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Marcus?" Harry asked, but he feared what the answer would be.

"Harry..." Ginny began and he saw her glance towards the bed with the curtain.

"No..." He shook his head and turned back to Ginny. "Ginny... Is he... Is he...?" He didn't need to finish his sentence for her to understand what he meant.

"Yes." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear it, but that one word made his walls come crashing down.

Dumbledore's death had shaken him to the core but he had still managed to keep his wits, even though he was stricken with grief. But realising that Marcus had died hit him like a wall of fire and ice at the same time. He wasn't aware he had fallen to his knees until he felt strong hands lift him up and guiding him to a chair.

"Harry... Harry, listen to me." Lupin's voice reached is ears but he wasn't able to answer. "You need to calm down, Harry. You're having a panic attack." At his words he realised he was breathing very fast and he started to feel sick. He crouched down, trying to control his breathing.

"Bend your head down between your knees, Harry." Harry followed Lupin's instructions and he soon noticed how his breathing calmed down and he was again able to take in his surroundings.

He stood up, ignoring the others protests, and walked over to where Marcus' body was lying. He pulled the curtain away but the scene that greeted him made him stop in his tracks. Morgan was sitting beside the bed, tears flowing down her cheeks and clasping Marcus's left hand with her own. Marcus lay on his back, his right arm hanging down the other side of the bed and his head was lulled on the side, his eyes closed. His chest didn't move.

Harry stood frozen to the ground until Ron and Hermione came up bedside him. Morgan didn't look up when they sat down beside her; her eyes were focused on Marcus' face.

"How did he...?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Killing curse," Morgan looked up at him. "That coward fired a spell when he had his back to him. He didn't have time to deflect it." Her voice was harsh with anger and too much crying.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could think of to say and she turned her head to watch Marcus again. It looked like he was sleeping, if it weren't for the fact that his body was to limp and his cheeks were to pale. "What exactly happened tonight?" Harry said to no one in particular; he saw the others watching him from over Bill's bed; but it was Ron that answered.

"Well..." Ron began in a quiet voice while Hermione leaned in to his side. "As I said before, I went to get Marcus while Hermione and Luna went to watch over Snape, and Ginny and Neville patrolled the 'Room of Requirement'. He told Morgan to go to Hermione and Luna and then we went to join Ginny and Neville. By the time we got there, the entire corridor was filled with Peruvian Dark Powder so he conjured up a light and guided us out of there... That's when we heard the fight and ran over. We jumped in immediately... Then he saved me from being hit with a spell from Crowley..."

"Who is Crowley?" Harry interrupted him.

"One of Voldemort's closest Death Eater." Lupin answered, he had walked over and now sat on the bed beside Marcus's. Harry nodded in understanding, anger filling his veins when he thought about the Death Eater.

"Marcus fought Crowley all on his own." Ron continued when it was evident Harry wasn't about to say anything else. "I have never seen someone fight without a wand before... it was quite something...I thought Crowley had died when he got hit by the fireball... Marcus did as well... that's when Snape showed up... And Crowley fired the killing curse at Marcus when he had his back against him; watching you and Snape run away... It all happened so fast..." Ron trailed off, his eyes shining with tears and Hermione was crying silently so Ron put an arm around her back and hugged her tight.

"I warned him that Snape was coming." Morgan's voice broke the silence and they all turned to watch her. "We both thought he was on our side, but Marcus knew he was hiding something... something important... no matter what Dumbledore told him... He had a strong will... This wasn't supposed to happen... He wasn't supposed to die." She muttered without taking her eyes of Marcus's pale face. "How will he fulfill it now... Arthur can't do it without him... I can't do it without him..."

"I'm truly sorry about Marcus..." Lupin said, breaking her from her thoughts and her eyes found his in an instance. They were hard and filled with sorrow. She was about to say something when the door opened on the other end of the room.

"It's Molly and Arthur." Lupin said and stood up. "It's probably best if they don't find out about Marcus right now, it can wait until tomorrow." He said and pulled the curtain closed so the trio and Morgan were hidden from view; before he walked over and greeted the newcomers.

"I need to tell you something." Morgan said and shot them each a worried look.

"What's the matter?" Ron said with a frown.

"Wait..." She said and then muttered something under her breath. "**Ic i díefe!**" Her eyes shone golden and the arguing voices coming from Molly and Fleur disappeared. "I don't want the others to hear." She explained with a sigh.

"What did you want to tell us?" Harry asked. He looked at Morgan with a worried expression. She looked like she would break any moment.

"His name isn't Marcus." Morgan said and looked down at Marcus again.

"Wh-what?" Harry said out loud. He felt very confused all of a sudden. "What do you mean?"

"I had promised him that I wouldn't tell you this, but I guess it doesn't really matter now." She sighed and gripped Marcus's hand tighter. "His real name is Merlin, not Marcus."

"Merlin?" Ron said; his face dawning with realisation. "So that's what he meant when he told Crowley he had more than one name." He said silently to himself. Harry had no idea what was going on. "And you called him Merlin when he..." Ron trailed of, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes..." Morgan nodded. "He is Emrys, the most powerful Warlock to ever walk this earth." Harry heard Ron draw in a sharp breath at Morgan's words.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ron shot her an accusing glare. "I thought he was my friend, but he lied to me this entire time."

"He wanted to, but he was too scared." Morgan looked at Ron with pleading eyes. "Please don't be angry at him... He only ever wanted the best for you."

"What is going on?" Harry asked them, but no one answered. "Hermione, what is she talking about? Who is Emrys?" Hermione looked at him and gulped loudly; she looked scared all of a sudden.

"Marcus is Merlin, Harry. King Arthur's Merlin." Hermione finally said without looking at him.

"H-how... What?" Harry said, not believing what he was hearing. He felt his anger flare up when he understood the meaning behind Hermione's words. Marcus had lied to them all this time. But when he saw his pale body lying on the bed, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore. It didn't feel right to be angry at someone who couldn't defend themselves.

"Damn it..." Ron said and stood up. "I can't be angry at him when he's..." He shook his head, apparently thinking the same as Harry, and walked away from them. He sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the bed, watching Marcus with narrowed eyes.

"How...?" Harry asked. "How is that possible? Did Dumbledore know?"

"He did." Morgan nodded. "He has known since last summer, but believe me... Merlin didn't tell him out of his own will... Dumbledore found out on his own."

"But Merlin is supposed to have lived centuries ago." Ron said.

"One-thousand-three-hundred-and-thirty-seven this summer." Morgan said. "That's how old he is. He was born in the year 660 on the summer solstice."

"He's immortal!" Harry stated and his eyes were wide with the realisation.

"He is." Morgan nodded and looked up for the first time since the conversation had started. "He wasn't supposed to die like this," Her eyes filled with tears. "He should have survived."

"No one can survive the killing curse." Hermione said and placed a hand over Morgan's; who was still gripping Marcus's, no Merlin's; left hand.

"How did he become immortal?" Ron said silently, looking down at Mar-Merlin with sad eyes that were also filled with curiosity.

"By failing his destiny." Morgan looked at him and Ron met her gaze. "He was supposed to bring magic back to the land, but Arthur died before he could do it." She looked down at Merlin again. "The Old religion turned him immortal so he would be alive when Arthur came back, but I guess Arthur will have to do without his loyal manservant this time." She chuckled darkly.

"How do you come into all this?" Harry asked. He looked at Morgan with concerned eyes; she was starting to act a bit unstable.

"I'm the evil witch, Morgana." Morgan said and met Harry's eyes. "Merlin's arch nemesis." She chuckled again and trailed her finger across Merlin's cold cheekbone. "Not anymore though."

"Morgan Le Fay?" Ron asked her. "The witch he told me about in his story last summer?" She nodded once.

"My real name is Morgana Pendragon; _Uther's_ bastard daughter." She spit out Uther's name. "I came back on Samhain in order to help Merlin fulfill his destiny." She looked at them in the eyes, one by one. "Arthur is supposed to come back soon and I will help Merlin make that a reality by giving myself up to the Triple Goddess, to the Old Religion." She sighed and looked down at Marcus.

"You mean you will sacrifice yourself?" Hermione gasped, her expression horrified.

"I'm not truly alive as it is; I'm only a pale imitation of my former form." She looked at Hermione.

"Then how...?" Hermione began.

"I was a High Priestess and my powers were so great that I had achieved immortality. I couldn't be killed by mortal weapons. Only a sword forged in a dragon's breath can kill something that is either immortal or not truly alive. Merlin had created just such a weapon for Arthur, many years ago. He used it to kill me." Morgana explained; her eyes distant like she was reliving the events.

"Merlin killed you?" Hermione said aghast.

"He killed my body." Morgana clarified. "My soul survived and so I lived on in Avalon until I was chosen to come back and help

Sacrificing myself for Arthur will mean that my soul dies as well. I will still stay in Avalon, but not as an immortal being, but as a being in the spirit world. I will be just like everyone else that has died; magical or not." She stared at them without really seeing; her eyes still distant.

"How are you here now?" Hermione asked.

"Right now, I am both dead and alive at the same time, because my soul is still bound to Avalon." Morgana looked at her directly for the first time in minutes. "Which is why I can't access all my powers... and I don't age or die."

"But I have seen you use magic." Ron said with a confused look. "What other powers do you have?"

"I'm a seer." Morgana said with a raised eyebrow. "But I haven't had a single vision since I came back." Her eyes drifted off to stare at nothing in particular as she got lost in her thoughts again. "I don't know if it has something to do with my current state or something bigger."

"The stories you and Mar... Merlin... told us about, the ones about your brother and the house you grew up in; Camelot; it was really stories about the _real_ Camelot, wasn't it?" Ron asked and Morgana nodded once. "So... Was Merlin really an assistant to Arthur?"

"He was a Manservant." Morgana replied. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you the entire truth in the stories, but the meaning behind them were real."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Harry stated suddenly. He wanted to know why Marcus had been his friend in almost a year without telling him who he really was. Harry had told him everything about Voldemort, his prophecy and the Horcruxes. Why couldn't he return the favour?

"He wanted to, believe me." Morgana said to him. "But he was simply too scared that you would hate him afterwards."

"I'm not sure how I would act." Harry shook his head and looked down at his hands.

"Exactly." Morgana said. "His first goal was to protect you and he thought it was easier to do that if you didn't know the truth."

"Hermione knew." Ron's voice drifted over to them from the other side of the bed. "This was the secret, wasn't it?" His voice sounded angry and Hermione looked between the two of them before nodding.

"I wanted to tell you, but I had promised Merlin to keep it a secret until he told you himself." She said while her tears ran down her face.

"You found out on your own." Harry stated. "I remember you telling me that."

"I did." Hermione nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Ron said; the anger having left his voice; now it was filled with despair and tiredness.

"I wanted to be sure first... and then he made me promise not to tell... And I couldn't break his promise... Not when he looked so scared when he realised I knew..." She explained.

"Don't be mad at Hermione." Morgana interrupted. "She was caught between you and Merlin. She did the best she could in that situation... Would you have told her and Harry if it had been you?" Morgana looked at Ron with an unreadable expression.

"I...," Ron began, but then he shook his head and looked down. "No... probably not."

"There you go then." Morgana said with a sharp nod.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Harry interrupted before Ron could reply. "If he's immortal and have lived over a thousand years; how come he could... die now?"

"I don't know." Morgana shook her head and her eyes started to fill with tears again and she gripped Marcus' hand tighter. "He shouldn't have."

They all looked down at Marcus' still and cold body when all of a sudden Ron cried out and jumped up from his stool.

"Bloody hell..." He stared at Marcus' hand with wide eyes and breathed loudly.

"What?" Morgana looked at him with a frown.

"He moved his finger..." Ron pointed to Marcus' right hand that was still hanging slightly off the bed. "Mar...Merlin moved his bloody finger."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Of course I'm sure." Ron exclaimed. "If you don't believe me, take a look yourselves."

They exchanged glanced with each other before Harry shrugged and stood up. He walked around the bed to Ron's side and stared at the hand in question.

Hermione and Morgana stayed on their chairs, not willing to let in any hope, and watched Harry with keen eyes. Harry stood beside Ron for several minutes, just staring at the hand, but nothing happened. He was beginning to give up hope when he suddenly saw Marcus' index finger twitch.

* * *

**A/N**

_Ic i díefe _= **to make deaf or dull to deaden sound.**

**This chapter was really hard to write; I had to rewrite is three times until I was vaguely satisfied. I decided that I only wanted the trio to know the truth and not the Order. They will not be a big part of this story so it's best if they don't know which will be explained more in the following chapters. **

**So, today's question will be: What is your spirit animal or Patronus? Mine is the Wolf. When I was little, I had two imaginary wolves instead of an imaginary friend. They even got three puppies =) I used to say that my mum found me in the woods with the wolves and she took me home but two of them decided to follow with. Like, I was raised by the wolves, Mowgli style, haha =)**

**Have a great week everyone and a wonderful summer. It's June 1st so technically it's summer now.**


	40. The One Where Merlin Wakes Up

**A/N**

**ILikeHotDogs:** I don't know if I should laugh or cry. I'm sorry about your cat and I hope the new one will help ease the pain.

**FateOfChaos: **Thank you so much =) I hope your finals went great and that you aced them =) Here's a chapter for your struggles.

**FalconFate: **Thank you =) Dragons are awesome, haha.

**Assassin of Syria: **Thank you =) Well, I don't want to make this to angsty but also realistic. So I hope I found a good middle-ground. You'll have to read and find out =) Pegasuses are cool =)

**FancyFangirl: **Was that a good s*** or a bad s***?

**IrethOfMirkwood: **Horses are very beautiful creatures and there's nothing more relaxing than being in the stable =)

**Female whovian: **I believe you ;) Thank you =) I was first planning on doing it slightly different after Merlin got hit (I had that planned from the very beginning) but finally settled on Morgana telling them. Merlin would never get up the courage to tell them himself. Wolves are the best, haha =)

**Compliment Giver: **Bat's are cool but I wouldn't say they are my favourite animal. I did help save one, one time actually. Hopefully. I didn't see where it went afterwards. Then I guess I can wish you a happy summer then now =) I wish you good luck with your SAT.

**Alexis: **Thank you =D

**agirlgeek144: **I also dread it but that won't be the end of her ;) That reunion is similar to have I envisioned it myself, haha. I guess I won't know exactly how it will be until I write that chapter but still... That sound awesome, haha.

**whatswiththemustache (chapter 10/12, 11/13): **I have read enough crossovers when she's still evil so I wanted to do something different =) Plus you can't have an evil Morgan if you want some Mergana action, haha. I'm glad you liked the pranks =) And yes, Dumbledore better worship him ,haha.

**Sparky199: **=D

**Lady Flurryous: **I'm not that nice, haha. No but we'll see. I have a plan... I didn't think of that. But you're right, he did move his finger right? I loved writing that, it really shows how powerful she truly is. If Hogwarts hadn't been magical, she would have torn down the roof and walls with that scream. Foxes are beautiful creatures =)

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 38 The One Where Merlin Wakes Up**

"It moved!" Harry exclaimed and Morgana stood up so fast her chair got tipped over.

"Are you sure?" She hurried over to the other side of the bed and sat down on her knees so she could take Merlin's hand.

"Positive." Harry responded, but she didn't acknowledge him. She held Merlin's hand like it was a lifeline. Waiting for him to move it or squeeze back.

"We should probably leave them alone." She heard someone say that sounded like Hermione. "We'll come back first thing tomorrow." Hermione gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. She didn't look up, but she saw in the corner of her eye that they left one by one until she was all alone with him.

"Merlin please," She pleaded and used her free hand to stroke his forehead and cheek. "Tell me you are actually waking up. Tell me I didn't fall asleep and this is just a dream." Nothing happened except for the smallest of movements by his little finger. Her heart filled with hope and she settled in to wait the entire night for him to wake up.

She took Ron's unoccupied chair and leaned back to get some rest while still holding Merlin's hand. She heard how Harry talked with McGonagall and soon their footsteps retreated towards the doors. Soon after, Lupin's voice sounded from behind the curtain, telling Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna to go back to their dormitories for the night.

After that, only Ron's mother and his brother's fiancée were heard talking softly to each other about the sleeping Bill. Eventually they left to and she was all alone in the hospital wing except for the patients.

Madame Pomfrey didn't come to her once; probably wanted to leave her to grieve in peace.

Not until the sun broke in through the big windows did she stand up. Merlin had started to move his fingers more and more during the night and half an hour ago his eyes had moved under his eyelids like he was dreaming. But she needed to move around a little, get some circulation back in her legs, so she decided to leave Merlin for a few minutes and get something to eat.

Apparently others had had the same thought because when she stepped out from behind the curtain she was greeted by a table filled with food in the middle of the room and round it sat Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Fleur.

When Mrs. Weasley saw her, she stood up and walked up to her. Morgana hadn't moved an inch from her place by the curtain, to chocked and emotionally and physically tired to take it all in.

"Come over here and get something to eat, dear." Mrs. Weasley said and guided her back to the table. "You look like you will fall asleep on your feet."

"Thank you." Morgana mumbled an answer and sat down on a free chair. She could feel the others watching her as she took up an apple, but didn't take a bite of it. She just held it against her chest while staring down at the table.

"May I ask," Mrs. Weasley began carefully. "Who is behind the curtain? We heard someone had been hit with a killing curse, but no one would tell us who. Professor McGonagall refused to let us go over and see."

"Oh," Morgana looked up at her. "It's eh... it's Marcus."

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Weasley gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "That poor boy. He was so young." She started to sob quietly and Mr. Weasley embraced her from the side. Morgana did her best to block it out, she couldn't take anymore crying right now.

"Is he really...?" Mr. Weasley started to ask, but couldn't continue the sentence.

"We all thought he was," Morgana said slowly and started to fiddle with her apple. "But late last night he started to move his finger again and it has only increased during the night."

"I don't understand." Mr. Weasley said with a frown. "You're saying he's waking up?" Mrs. Weasley stared at Morgana with wide eyes when she had registered her husband's words.

"He isn't dead?" She had a chocked expression on her face.

"He was," Morgana looked up at them. "But not anymore."

"Ow iz that pozzible?" Fleur asked. "Only Arry az been known to zurvive a killing curze."

"I don't know." Morgana shook her head. "It must have been his Old Magic."

"Of course." Mr. Weasley said with a nod. "Dumbledore told me about it before he came and lived with us, but I had forgotten about it. But how can a different kind of magic stop a killing curse?" They all turned and looked at her like she knew all the answers. She did, but they couldn't know that. It was for the best if only Harry and the others knew the truth until Voldemort was defeated.

"Old Magic is so different from New Magic," Morgana sighed. "That it can cancel out spells cast with a wand, but I never figured it would be able to do that with a killing curse." Morgana answered truthfully.

"Do you ave Old Magic too?" Fleur asked her with a curios look.

"I do." She nodded.

"So you are an old friend of Marcus then?" Mr. Weasley asked. "George mentioned you when we were here last, but we never actually got to meet you."

"I am." Morgana confirmed. "We have known each other for a long time."

"You're together." Mrs. Weasley stated with a sad smile. "I can see it in your eyes that you love him."

"We are and... I do." Morgana met her eyes and willed herself not to start crying. Her emotions were all over the place from all that had happened, and her lack of sleep.

Mrs. Weasley was about to say something when a sound was heard from Merlin's bed. It sounded like a glass had been knocked over.

They all stood up and rushed over; Morgana in the lead. She pulled the curtain away completely and was met with Merlin's hand outstretched over the bedside table and a broken glass on the floor, surrounded by the spilled water.

"Marcus?" She asked gently and waved a hand so the glass fixed itself and landed back on the table, ignoring the awed sounds from her three spectators.

"Mor...gan...a," Merlin mumbled, but he didn't open his eyes. She heard Mrs. Weasley gasp behind her.

"Ssh... I'm here." She sat down on her previous chair and took his outstretched hand in her own and gave it a squeeze. "**Tówríðan úre wordcwide.**" She cast the spell silently without the others noticing. She didn't want the others to hear what they were saying so she cast a spell that would distort their words into something else that wouldn't reveal who they were.

"M' sorry for scaring you." Merlin said so quietly she was just able to make it out. He tried to squeeze back, but lacked the strength.

"Don't try and move yet," Morgana said with a happy sniffle. "You need to save your energy." She felt so relieved he had finally woken up and had to stop herself from throwing herself at him.

"What happened?" He finally opened his eyes and his blue orbs met her green ones.

"You were hit with a killing curse, Merlin." She started to sob when she remember how he had fallen in her arms. "You should have died. You did die actually."

"I've told you before that I'm quite resilient when it comes to dying." He gave a morbid chuckle.

"It's not funny." She glared at him and his smile turned into a worried one. He tried to bring his hand up to her cheek, but she swatted it away. "You scared me half to death." She said and she could see his expression turn serious.

"M' sorry." He started to mumble again and she could see how tired he was. She took his hand and placed it on her cheek like he had tried before, and watched as he closed his eyes with a content smile on his lips.

"You need to sleep." She said and bent forward to place a kiss on his forehead. "We can talk more later." He nodded slowly and after only a few seconds, his breathing deepened and he fell asleep.

* * *

The next time Merlin wake up, he was surrounded by several people from the order; McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley. He looked at the assembled people one by one, with a slightly frightened expression. His emotions always ran high after a death experience and he could feel himself starting to panic under their gazes.

"Calm down, Marcus, I'm here." He recognised that tilting voice. He looked to his right until his eyes found hers. Morgana looked back at him with a worried, but also relieved expression.

"Morgan..." He croaked out and she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek.

"It's alright..." She said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked groggily.

"A little over a day." She answered. "It's been almost two days since the battle."

"And they?" He indicated towards the Order members by the end of the bed.

"They just want to ask you some questions, okay." She searched his eyes for an answer until he swallowed and nodded slightly. She smiled again and then turned her attention to the people at the end of the bed. "You can start now, but please try and not rile him up. He's been through a lot." McGonagall gave her a sharp nod before shifting her stern glare at him.

"Mr. Embrose," She started. "I'm glad you are feeling well again, you had us all scared there." She tried to smile, but he didn't see any warmth in it. He guessed they were all a bit scared of him. You're not supposed to survive a killing curse after all.

"Thank you." He said silently while finding Morgana's hand and holding it tight.

"May I ask how you managed to survive getting hit by a killing curse?" She continued in the same stern voice.

"I..." He started to cough so Morgana quickly gave him a glass of water. He drank greedily before turning his attention back to the waiting Professor. "I managed to cast a shield just before the spell hit me." He could see Morgana shift a little from the corner of his eye and knew that she knew it was a lie.

"There's no spell that can stop a killing curse." Lupin cut in.

"You're right." He nodded and the four looked between each other before Lupin spoke again.

"So you're lying?" Lupin asked with a hard expression.

"No." He shook his head and he saw Lupin trying to speak again, but he stopped him. "There's no New Magic spell that can stop a killing curse, but Old Magic can."

"You used a shield conjured with Old Magic?" Mr. Weasley asked with raised eyebrows. Merlin could see the underlying curiosity in his expression.

"I did." He nodded. "It took some of the impact from the spell, but I still got hit with a part of it. Not enough to kill me though." He grimaced slightly.

"But you were dead." Tonks stated. "We all saw you. You didn't breath."

"That's because the damaged done by the spell was so extensive, my magic had to put me in a temporary stasis while healing me." He explained. It was all true except for the part where he had actually died. "It slows down my heartbeat so much that I appear to be dead."

"You say it like you have experience it before." McGonagall said.

"That's because I have." He looked at her with a firm gaze and felt Morgana tighten her hold on his hand. He needed to make this up to her later.

"I may not know much about Old Magic, Mr. Embrose," McGonagall began. "But I have never heard anything like this happening before."

"Well..." He tried to sit up, but grimaced when he noticed how stiff and sore he was all over. "I'm a Warlock." He ground out through clenched teeth while Morgana helped him sit up against the headboard. "My magic works differently from other Old Magic users."

"Why haven't you told us this before?" McGonagall asked and stared at him with an almost harsh expression.

"You didn't need to know." He stated and levelled her with an equally hard expression. "You knowing I was a warlock wouldn't have changed anything. We all need our secrets."

"What is your true purpose to being here?" Lupin asked, stopping his glaring match with McGonagall.

"The day you came here, you said you had tried to stop Harry from going to the Ministry and prevent a vision you had seen in a crystal." McGonagall cut in. "Are you truly on our side?"

"I am on Harry's side." He clarified. "I came here to help Harry and that is what I will continue to do as long as he needs me."

"So you admit it wasn't a coincidence you came here in the first place?" McGonagall continued.

"No it wasn't." He stated matter-of-factly. "I have been watching over Harry since he came to Hogwarts. It is my destiny to protect him." If McGonagall was surprised by his words, she didn't show it.

"Did Dumb... Did Dumbledore know about this?" Tonks asked and Merlin was confused by the way her voice broke at Dumbledore's name. It also brought up the question as to where the old man was. Shouldn't he be there while they questioned him? "Did he know who you truly are?"

"He knows everything." Merlin answered while levelling her with a firm look.

"So there is more?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." He answered without showing any emotions on his face.

"But you're not going to tell us." Lupin stated.

"No." He shook his head.

"Why?" Mr. Weasley cut in.

"It's for the best if you don't know anymore right now. I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger." He replied calmly. "But I should tell you that my name isn't really Marcus Embrose, but what my real name is, I can't tell you."

"I see." McGonagall nodded once, a hint of insecurity in her eyes. "I take it you understand that we cannot include you in our meetings if we don't know the real you."

"I know." He nodded and again wondered why Dumbledore wasn't there. He was in charge of the Order. "I work best in the shadows anyway. I don't want Voldemort to know about me just yet." He ignored the way they all reacted to the name.

"Will you ever tell us?" Mr. Weasley asked with slight curiosity in his eyes. Tonks nodded along beside him.

"When the time comes and you absolutely need to know, I will." He replied and tried to push his wisdom through into his words. "But if that is before or after Voldemort's downfall, I now not."

"And Harry?" Lupin asked and Merlin could see the worry in the tired man's eyes.

"Harry will know everything, but I ask you not to go to him for answers." He said firmly. "For your sake and his." He finished the sentence with a small cough and Morgana handed him the glass again, filled with fresh water.

"I think you've asked enough questions know." Morgana cut in before Lupin could reply. "Marcus needs to rest." Her voice held the authority of a queen.

"Very well." McGonagall said and gestured to the other three to follow her. "I hope I won't regret trusting you, Mr...?"

"Embrose is fine for now." Merlin stated with a firm note.

"Mr. Embrose it is then." She said sternly before walking away with the others in tow.

"You won't regret it, I can promise you that." He said to her retreating back and blew out a loud sigh when they had walked out of the doors on the other side of the room. "That went well." He grimaced and turned his head to face Morgana. "One would almost say they seemed unusually compliant." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Morgana said innocently and poured some more water for him. "They seemed normal to me."

"Morgana..." Merlin looked at her from under his eyelashes until her façade crumbled.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes in fake exasperation. "I may have used a little mind trick on them to make them more agreeable to what you would say."

"Morgana!" He exclaimed.

"What?" She looked at him with an innocent smile. "If I hadn't, they would never have believed that lie, and they definitely wouldn't have given up when you refused to tell them everything."

"I guess." He shrugged. "But that still doesn't give you the right to mess with other people's minds." He tried to give her a stern look, but failed miserably when she leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. They broke apart with a gasp and Morgana rested her forehead against his.

"I thought you had died, Merlin." She said quietly.

"I know." He said just as quietly and brought his hands up to cup her face and created a distance between them so he could look into her eyes. "Do you know what my last thought was before I passed out?" She shook her head, but still looked at him with big eyes. "I thought that I never had the chance to tell you I love you." He searched her eyes for a reaction.

"Then say it now." She said quietly while holding his gaze.

"I love you, Morgana, with all my heart." Those were the truest words he had ever said to anyone before and he knew no other words would ever come close.

"I love you to, Merlin." Morgana said with something between a cry and a laugh.

"You do?" He beamed at her.

"With all my heart." She repeated his own words while nodding vigorously, and he surged forward to capture her lips again passionately.

* * *

Since there wasn't anything physically wrong with him, Merlin was allowed to leave the hospital wing the same evening.

He was still stiff and sore so he used a cane and Morgana to wobble his way down to his chambers. He knew something had happened; he could see it in the eyes of the student they met, but Morgana had said she wanted to wait until they were in the chambers before she told him.

As thing would have it; they were greeted by the trio when they reached the portrait hiding the door to the chamber.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" He greeted them with a smile, but only Hermione returned it. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"You haven't told him?" Ron said harshly to Morgana.

"I didn't want to do it in the hospital wing where people could listen to us." Morgana said while glancing at Merlin worriedly.

"Tell me what?" He was starting to get irritated. He opened the portrait and walked in with Morgana's help. The trio followed after.

"Morgana told us everything, _Mer_lin." Ron said after closing the door and Merlin froze when he heard his and Morgana's true names.

"Why?" He stared at Morgana with hard eyes. He was hurt that she would go behind his back like that.

"You better sit down first." She pushed him down on his favourite armchair before sitting down on the armrest beside him. He didn't want to think about what had happened the last time they had sat like that.

"Why?!" He said more harshly, ignoring the trio who had sat down on the sofa.

"I thought you had died, Merlin." She looked at him with big wet eyes. "I wanted them to know the real you." He tried to stay angry at her, but he knew she had only done what she thought was best.

"How much did she tell you?" He turned his attention to the trio with a tired sigh.

"That you are immortal because you failed your destiny and are waiting for Arthur to come back." Ron started to tell him. "And that you are over thirteen-hundred years old and that Morgan is really Morgana Pendragon, Arthur's half sister. She also told us about Arthur coming back and how she is helping you."

"I see." He nodded, deep in thought.

"How do I know how much of what we did together were truly you and not an act?" Ron glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"It was always me." Merlin met his eyes. "I never changed my personality, I merely held out certain information when you asked me details about my past." He looked at them all in turn. "I wanted to tell you, but I haven't told anyone about my true identity since Camelot. Not even my best friends there knew who I really was, for different reason of course, but still." He paused and looked down at his hands. "I'm... I'm not good with opening up." He looked at Morgana for support and she gave him a reassuring smile in return.

"How about you tell us from the beginning?" Harry said and earned his attention.

"I could do that." Merlin nodded to himself and looked down at his entwined hands before starting. "But please, don't interrupt me." He looked up at them and they nodded, even if Ron didn't do so until Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"I came to Camelot when I was sixteen. My mother had just found out that my best friend, Will, knew about my magic, so she sent me to Gaius, and old friend of hers who had practised magic before the Great Purge twenty years earlier."

"Magic was outlawed in many kingdoms back then, all starting with King Uther of Camelot. He lost his wife to magic and even though it was no one's fault, he blamed magic. He started the Great Purge where he executed everyone with magic, even those who only knew people who had it." He sighed and blinked back tears when he thought back to how things had been before.

"He killed the Great Dragons except for one, which he held captive under the castle. He also killed the Dragonlords." Morgana took his hand when she noticed he was staring to get emotional. He had told her about his father and she knew how much it hurt for him to talk about it.

"What's a Dragonlord?" Harry asked and Merlin looked up at him.

"I told you, no interruptions." He said with a stern look.

"Sorry," Harry shrank a little under his gaze. "But I've never heard of a Dragonlord before."

"Fine," He sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "A Dragonlord is someone who's magic is kin with the dragons' magic. They can control them, but are not allowed to abuse it. These powers are passed down from father to son; when the father dies, the son inheritance it."

"What if a Dragonlord has more than one son then?" Ron asked.

"Then all the sons will have the power." Merlin explained. "Can I continue now?" He raised an eyebrow at them and they nodded. "Good." He shook his head before continuing his story.

"Where was I? Right... I came to Camelot and met Gaius. He was the court physician and told me to help him until I could find a job that paid. The very next day I met Arthur, but I didn't know who he was then." He smiled at the memory.

"He was bullying a servant and I intervened. We ended up in almost a fight and he threw me in the dungeons."

"He threw you in the dungeons for standing up to a servant?" Ron interrupted but silenced when Merlin glared at him.

"He was the Prince and I did overstep my boundaries; not that I ever cared about that." He grinned. "Anyway, we had another run in where I almost won that time, but I got distracted and he took advantage." He grimaced while remembering the pain in his back afterwards. "You could say we didn't really get along."

"But the story you told me," Ron said. "You said Merlin and Arthur were best of friends."

"We were, but it didn't happen overnight." He explained. "I met the Great Dragon a few days later and he told me about my destiny. How I was meant to help Arthur become the King the legends now know him as."

"The same dragon King Uther captured?" Harry asked and Merlin nodded.

"The very same. I didn't believe him of course; Arthur was a right prat back then." He chuckled. "But as thing would have it; I saved his life and as a reward, King Uther made me his Manservant."

"I can't believe Merlin, _you_, were a servant." Ron shook his head.

"Not everything you learn from history books are real; especially those regarding legends." Merlin looked at Morgana. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, definitely." Morgana smiled back at him.

"Becoming Arthur's manservant was the best thing that has happened to me, because it made it easy for me to protect him and we grew close and became great friends over the years. But I never would have managed without Gaius; he gave me a Magic book during my first days in Camelot and without it and his guidance; Arthur wouldn't have made it as long as he did." He sighed as he remembered Arthur's death.

"I never told Arthur about my magic, mostly because of fear. It wasn't until he was dying that I told him the truth. I put him to rest in Avalon, and there he is, waiting to come back when Albion needs him the most." He wiped away tears from his eyes before they had a chance to fall.

"Arthur did unite the lands before he died and thus fulfilling the first part of the prophecy; uniting the lands of Albion. But there never was time to bring forth the second part of the prophecy. He never brought magic back to the realm and it was purely my fault. I didn't trust him with my secret and that was his downfall." He glanced at Morgana before continuing. "Many things could have been prevented if I had come clean... Mordred would never have turned on Arthur if I had trusted him and not shut him out." He said quietly, mostly to himself and Morgana.

"Mordred wasn't your fault." Morgana squeezed his hand. "He was grief stricken and I doubt even you could have made him change his mind in the end." She looked down at their joined hands. "If someone's to blame, it's me. I used his grief to my advantage."

Merlin didn't say anything; he just looked at her with sad eyes. They had had this conversation so many times already, there wasn't anything more to say. They looked into each other's eyes until Ron cleared his voice and brought them out of their musings.

"Arthur will come back soon and yes, Morgana will help me with that." He said while looking at Morgana with pride. "I'm not sure why, only that it has to do with Voldemort and the prophecy concerning him and you, Harry." He nodded to Harry.

"I have walked the earth alone for thirteen-hundred years, waiting for Arthur to come back... I have seen a lot, done a lot and learnt a lot during that time." He said with new confident in his voice. "Every year I went to the crystal cave so see if I could find out about Arthur's return, but there was nothing. It wasn't until..."

"What's the crystal cave?" Ron interrupted him.

"Do you remember the crystal I told you about when I first got here?" He said with a tired sigh at the constant interruptions.

"Yes." Ron said and Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Well, it comes from the crystal cave. The crystal cave is the birthplace of magic, even New Magic. Only powerful Old Magic users can be in there without going mad by the visions the crystals show you and only they can control them."

"And you are one of them?" Hermione spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"Yes," He nodded. "And Morgana is another." He quickly glanced at her. "The crystal cave is where I came fully into my powers just before Arthur's death." At their confusing looks he decided to clarify. "A few days before the final battle at Camlann; I'm guessing you have heard about that." They nodded. "Well, Morgana used a Gean Canach to take away my magic."

"You can do that?" Ron asked.

"What is a Gean Canach?" Hermione asked at the same time as Ron.

"Yes you can take away someone's magic, but only the Gean Canach can take it away permanently. It's a creature forged by the tears of the Earth Mother, Nemaine, and there are no one alive today. Gaius killed the last one after it had attacked me." He explained.

"You two must have really hated each other." Ron shook his head. "I can't imagine how it must be like to lose my magic."

"We did hate each other for a long time, but that is all in the past." Merlin smiled at Morgana and she smiled back at him.

"Oh, we know." Ron grinned and Merlin shook his head at his antics.

"So," He began again. "In order to get my magic back, I decided to go to the crystal cave. Unfortunately Morgana was informed of my plans and trapped me inside."

"Just like the legend." Hermione gasped. He hadn't put much detail about this into the diary so this was the first time Hermione heard about it.

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "But while Morgana returned back to start the battle; believing I was trapped; I met my father."

"You've never told me that." Morgana turned to him.

"You never asked how I got my magic back." He shrugged and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Didn't your father die from a bandit attack?" Ron asked with a frown. "Or was that a lie to?"

"He did die, but it was by some soldiers and not bandits. We were trespassing in a neighbouring kingdom, Arthur and I, and my father got caught in the middle while protecting me." He explained. "So I was quite surprised when I saw him in the cave after waking up. I passed out from my injuries after Morgana caved in the opening." He clarified.

"Time works differently in the cave so even though he was dead, he was alive in there and still is. I see him sometimes when I go there." He swallowed before continuing. "He told me I was more than a son of my father. I am the son of the earth, the sea and the sky. Magic is the fabric of the world and I am born of that magic. I am magic itself." The others didn't say anything; they just looked at him with wide eyes.

"He also told me that I have always been and always will be, just like him. I passed out shortly after and when I woke up I was healed and my magic had returned. He told me to go into the very heart of the cave to find my true self, Emrys. Since that day forward, I have been immortal and my magic has been unstoppable." He finished by taking a big breath and Morgana took his hand to calm him down.

"But as I was saying before, I have travelled to the crystal cave every year and looked into the crystals. I never saw Arthur, but seventeen years ago I saw when Dumbledore heard the prophecy and what would happen in the near future. Unfortunately they didn't show me who Voldemort planned on go after. I didn't find out until afterwards and from that day forward, I decided to watch over you which I did through the crystals."

"You have watched over me my entire life?" Harry said surprised.

"I have; not because I thought it had to do with Arthur, but because I wanted to protect you. I felt that it was the right thing to do; especially after having avoided the magical community for most part of my life... I came to live at the Three Broomsticks at the beginning of your fourth year, after Voldemort's re-birth. And you know the rest from there." He finished with a sigh.

It was quiet for several minutes after Merlin had finished talking. He could see the struggle in Ron's and Harry's minds and he hoped they would find it in themselves to forgive him eventually.

"It will be some time before I can trust you again." Harry finally said and looked down at his hands.

"I understand." Merlin nodded and looked at Morgana with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Me too." Ron said and Merlin looked up at him. "I will forgive you, but it will take time."

"I couldn't ask for more." Merlin said with a hint of a smile.

"I also expect some juicy stories about Arthur." Ron said with a grin.

"Absolutely." Merlin said with a grin as well and Morgana shook her head at their antics. She had told him multiple times how his and Ron's friendship was very much like his and Arthur's.

"Why didn't you help out when Voldemort first got into his powers?" Harry suddenly asked; a frown on his face.

"It wasn't my place to intervene." Merlin sighed. "The crystals show me when I need to help the magical community, and the first time Voldemort was a part of the visions was when they showed me the prophecy."

"But you could still have helped." Ron cut in. "You could have prevented the entire war."

"Maybe," Merlin said with a sad smile. "But I wasn't here then. I was in America for most part of the 20th century. I only returned to Britain a few months before your fourth year."

"But weren't you here when you visited the cave?" Harry looked confused.

"The cave exists on a different plane than our world." Merlin started to explain. "It can be accessed on different places in the world, one of them is here and another is in America. I never needed to return here." He sighed. "Maybe if I had visited the cave here instead, I might have decided to intervene, but I never really knew how powerful he was."

Ron and Harry didn't ask anything more. Merlin could see they weren't entirely satisfied with his answers but they were the truth. He had heard about Voldemort on his travels but never really understood exactly how powerful he was. It wasn't until he decided to keep watch over Harry that he understood the power he held.

"Where will you go after the funeral?" Hermione suddenly asked, but he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Funeral?" He asked with a frown. "What funeral?"

"You don't know?" Hermione gasped and looked at Morgana.

"There wasn't a good moment to tell him." Morgana said apologetically.

"Who died?" Merlin turned to Morgana and started at her until she had to avert her gaze.

"Dumbledore." She said quietly, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Dumbledore?" He couldn't believe it. "How? Who?"

"Snape." Harry answered his questions with a cold and hard voice and Merlin finally understood what Snape had meant, but he decided not to tell them anything before talking to the man himself. He wasn't about to keep more secrets from them but this was something he had to handle himself first.

"When's the funeral?" He swallowed hard afterwards.

"Tomorrow," Hermione had tears in her eyes. "The students will leave the school afterwards."

He didn't say anything. He just thought back to all the conversations he had had with the old man, and piece by piece, the puzzle was beginning to put itself together.

* * *

**A/N**

_Tówríðan úre wordcwide_ = **to twist apart/distort our words/speech/language/utterance/a saying/words**

**Just to clarify a few things regarding the diary that Hermione read. The entries in it are more like brief overviews of every episode. They are not very detailed so Hermione will not know everything when Merlin tells them more detailed stories. It's like the ones I put into chapter 22. And the last entry from Camelot will be from the night before the dice game (or the night when Merlin lost his magic). After that Merlin was to occupied to make new entries and didn't post anything until several centuries later and those are distant and don't have anything personal in them. I just needed to clarify this since the diary will make an appearance again in a few chapters and it doesn't really fit in to explain this in the chapter.**

**If the temperature is above 10C tonight then it will officially be summer here. It has to be 10c+ for five nights in a row for it to be summer =) But one thing I hate about summer is that it never gets really dark in the weeks before and after midsummer. The sun is down but she sky is still tinged with dark blur in the horizon. As of today, the sun goes down 21:47 and up 04:26. And then it takes and hour before it gets dark after it has gone down just as it starts getting light an hour before it comes up. And the closer we get to midsummer, the shorter the night will be. I don't envy the ones in the north that has to deal with the midnight sun. I will stop rambling now.**

**So, today's question: **Twilight, yes or no?** I can admit that I really like the books and movies but I am by no means a Twihard and I couldn't care less about Team Edward or Team Jacob. But I like the books for what they are, a fictional story and nothing to be taken serious. So don't judge me ;P**

**Have a great week everyone =D**


	41. The One With Dolma

**A/N**

**SpriteBlazer:** I haven't decided completely what I will do with Snape but hopefully he will survive. I understand, haha =)

**PhoebeHuntress: **Yeah, I don't like that message but other than that, it's a nice read. But the second book was a it much with how she got all depressed etc.

**Compliment Giver: **I understand =)

**FearlessSun: **Honestly, never, haha. I haven't read fifty shades, and I'm not sure I ever will. But did you know that the book is based on a Twilight fanfiction by the same author? Sums it up nicely I would say, haha.

**ILikeHotDogs: **I might start to if you keep this up :-S It makes me wonder what your knuckles looks like, haha. What's the cat's name?

**FalconFate: **That's how it is here during the winter and it's fine by me =) I wouldn't have minded the sun being up late if it weren't for the fact that it rises early to. I don't like going to bed when it's light out so I can't be up late in the summer :-/ Your mum made you watch it? I started watching it because my sister had borrowed a copy of the first movie from a friend and you could say I was hooked after that. Watched it several times over a few weeks and then started reading the books but still, I never shipped anyone there and I think the jokes about it are funny :) I have on sister who has read the books (Borrowed them from me) and one that have seen the movies and borrowed them from me (she still have them) but neither of us have been twihards. But I probably shouldn't tell you that I got a quite big picture of Edward and Bella as a graduation pic and I have it above my laptop, haha. But don't judge, I never asked for it ;)

**Assassin of Syria: **The story will become more AU as the seventh books continue. I will include the major things but they may happen differently, on different times and out of order. Well, you probably lives near the equator ;) I'm not a hater of Twilight. l like the books and movies but I'm not a twihard like I am a Potterhead and a Merlian (Don't know what the fandom is called actually :/)

**FateOfChaos: **Did you do good? I can't say I'm a typical girl, I'm more of a tomboy, but I do like reading about romance and watching romcoms even if I would never act like that irl. But I also like action and all that so I have a very wide range of taste.

**agirlgeek144: **I totally agree =) The books are way better than the movies, but that is the case with many fandoms. I will think about it ;) but I probably will.

**KainVixenheim: **I know right, haha.

**Bloody Nikki (Chapter 12/10): **I'm glad you liked it =)

**Bloody Nikki:** It is a cruel force but I at least give him his own will to some extent, unlike other HP/Merlin crossovers where he have no choice whatsoever. Yeah, I liked Leah.

**Lady Flurryous: **You're welcome =) I know, but he's always so honourable, haha. Unless there are people he doesn't like, cough* in this chapter *cough. I'm also glad everything is out in the open now =) It makes it easier to write, haha. You have been watching to much GoT, haha.

**Female whovian: **Thank you so much =D If my dad started watching twilight, or even anything I like, I would die of chock, haha.

**whatswiththemustache: **Thank you =) He used the first word that popped into his head and you have to admit that Malfoy is kind of like early Arthur. Yeah, his lies a like a web. One goes down but a new comes up. And yeah, Aithusa is a cat, haha.

**No Beta.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 The One With Dolma**

The funeral was just as Merlin had imagined it. Dumbledore was laid to rest by the lake and almost everyone was there.

He and Morgana stood in the back, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. They watched as Fawkes turned the grave into marble; the centaurs shot arrows into the air before running back into the forest; and the mermaids made their last farewell before disappearing into the lake.

Merlin saw Harry walking away shortly after and then the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, came up to him.

"I think Harry might need my help." He told Morgana and pointed to the boy.

"I think you're right." Morgana smirked and gave his hand a last squeeze. "Go, I'll wait here."

"Thank you." He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek before he stiffly walked over to Harry and Scrimgeour, who had started to walk slowly alongside the lake. His body was still sore, but it got better as he walked.

"The ministry can give you all possible protection, Harry." Merlin heard Scrimgeour say and judging by Harry's response, he decided to interrupt their conversation.

"Harry!" He called when he was a few meters behind. "Can we talk?" He raised his eyebrows, trying to convey the true reason he was there and Harry gave him a small nod.

"Marcus," Harry greeted when he had arrived. "This is..."

"Rufus Scrimgeour," Scrimgeour reached out a hand to shake. "Minister of Magic." Merlin took his offered hand while doing his best to act neutral. He had never liked the ministry and wasn't going to now either.

"Marcus Embrose." Merlin introduced himself.

"I don't believe we have met before." Scrimgeour said with a smile, which Merlin just thought looked creepy.

"No, I would have remembered meeting someone like you." Merlin said with a cheeky grin which the minister saw through immediately.

"You don't like my politics?" The minister asked with narrowed eyes.

"Correct," Merlin nodded. "I've never liked the way the ministry handles things regarding muggles." Merlin tilted his head slightly. "And I don't like people who are acting like total prats." He heard Harry snort behind them, but kept his expression steady.

"Do you understand who you're talking to?" Scrimgeour's face turned slightly red while clenching his teeth.

"I do." Merlin nodded with a fake smile. "You are the man who is trying to use my friend Harry here, as a pawn in your own game."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Merlin saw Scrimgeour's hand hover above his wand.

"But it is the truth, isn't it?" Merlin expression turned hard. "And I would appreciate it if you left him alone from now on."

"Who are you to give such orders?" Scrimgeour snarled.

"Oh, you see," Merlin chuckled a little. "I have quite powerful friends and they would hate it if something were to happen to Harry... Or me for that matter." He added as an afterthought.

"Are you threatening me, boy?" Scrimgeour's hand twitched above his wand.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I'm just informing you of the truth."

"Who are these _powerful_ friends of yours?" Scrimgeour stepped forward until he stood face to face with Merlin. They were practically the same height.

"Does the name Emrys ring any bells?" Merlin smirked.

"Emrys is a myth." Scrimgeour said, but Merlin could see his expression falter a little.

"Are you sure about that?" Merlin grinned cheekily.

"I don't have time for these childish games." Scrimgeour said with a huff and walked away without another word.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron exclaimed and Merlin spun around to face him. He hadn't noticed that Hermione and Ron had come up to them.

"Well," He shrugged. "I've never been one to stand down to authority. A bad habit of mine." He grinned.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione shook her head. "What if he figures out who you are?"

"He won't." Merlin assured her. "He will be too proud to believe anything I said."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Positive." Merlin beamed at him. "I have used that spell many times."

"You are unbelievable." Hermione shook her head in exasperation.

"I better go back to Morgana soon." Merlin looked back to the tree he knew she was standing under. "There are some things I need to get from my chambers before we leave." He turned serious again.

"You're not taking the train?" Ron asked him.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "We will transport ourselves directly home."

"When will we see you again?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about Morgana, but I will come to your birthday and then Bill's and Fleur's wedding in a few months." He looked out over the lake before turning to face Harry. "I know you don't plan on going back to school, Harry, but you will need help in your quest."

"You're not going back to school?" Ron asked Harry with a frown.

"I can't," Harry shook his head. "Not while there's still four Horcruxes left out there."

"Then we will come with you." Hermione stated with her head held high.

"Yes," Ron nodded. "We will come to your aunt and uncle's house and then we will follow you wherever you go."

"No..." Harry said quickly, probably not counting on his friends' loyalty.

"You told us once, Harry," Hermione began. "That there was time for us to turn back if we wanted to. We've had that time, right?"

"We are with you no matter what." Ron agreed.

"Then that's settled." Merlin interrupted them with a smile. "You are not alone, Harry. We are all here for you." He gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze. "What are your plans?"

"I was thinking about going back to Godric's Hollow." Harry answered him and Merlin's heartbeat speed up at his words. He hadn't been in Godric's Hollow for many years; it went under a different name then, but he knew too well who lay in the graveyard there. A very dear friend of his had lived and died there. He shook himself out of his memories in time to hear what Ron was saying.

"And then what?" Ron asked.

"I want you to come and live with me." Merlin said so suddenly he even surprised himself. He had been thinking about letting them stay with him, but he had never really decided.

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Positive. My house is protected. No one can get in unless invited, and only I can invite them as owner of the house." He explained.

"Kind of like a Fidelius charm?" Ron asked.

"Yes and... No." Merlin grimaced. "The house isn't concealed and the power of Secret-keeper cannot be transferred with my death. It's more like a very powerful shield mixed with anti-repellent spells. People can get up to the door, but they can't open the door unless I do it for them. And even then, they can only get in if I invite them. I can also choose to uninvited them afterwards, so they can't get in again."

"And if you don't uninvited them?" Hermione asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Then they will be able to come and go as they please." Merlin clarified. "The only one able to do that now, except for me, is Morgana. The last friend I took home was during the last century so he's long dead by now."

"I see." Hermione said while avoiding his eyes. "It does seem like a good place to hide out in."

"It is." He agreed.

He knew he probably shouldn't have told them about his reluctance of brining home friends, but he didn't want to lie anymore. It was true that he hadn't brought anyone home for almost a hundred years, but that was mostly because he hadn't had worked or gone to school in London for so long. He had spent the last century travelling and working in the states, before coming to Hogwarts. He hadn't even needed to return while visiting the crystal cave every year, because the cave existed on a different plane and could be accessed on different places in the world, one being in America.

He had of course made a lot of friends during that time, most recently a group of young wizards and witches that he travelled with in the late eighties up to 1994 when he moved back so he could watch over Harry from Hogsmead, but they all lived over the sea and he hadn't talked to them since he came back.

They had all known he had Old Magic so Merlin had been able to use his real magic around them, but they didn't know who he really was. They believed he was the same age as them, having graduated Hogwarts the same year as they graduated from the American magic school, and wanted to travel a few years before starting to work.

"What do you think we should do with the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked and his thoughts immediately turned to the fake medallion in Harry's pocket.

"Well," He took a big breath. "We all know there are four of them out there, and I will try to see if I can find them with my magic when I get back home, but I can't make any promises." He looked down before meeting their gazes. "I will also teach you everything I know about them when we meet again, but now is not the time."

"So you do know about Horcruxes!" Harry exclaimed. "I knew there was something you didn't tell us when we asked you."

"I didn't tell you because I knew Dumbledore would tell you enough." Merlin argued back. "I also couldn't say anything without telling you who I was."

"We understand, Merlin." Hermione said before the Harry or Ron could inject.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly at her. "We have the time to talk more about this later, but I need to go now."

"Fine," Harry said while pressing his lips into a thin line.

"See you later then." He waved them goodbye and walked back to where Morgana still stood by a tree. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked and offered her his arm.

"I am." She took his arm and didn't say anything about what had happened. He knew she had listened to them through his mind, but he didn't comment on it. They would talk about it later when they got home.

They went to their chambers and packed the last few things. The chamber was completely empty afterwards, except for the things already there; they knew they wouldn't be returning for next school year. Aithusa was waiting for them on the sofa and after putting her in a cage for safety, they used a transportation spell that took them directly to the big hall of his house.

* * *

The rest of June went by quickly and when 1st of July came, Merlin went to meet up with Snape at an old run-down building in London.

"You came." Snape's drawling voice reached him seconds after he had materialised on the top floor.

"I know you killed him on his own orders," Merlin responded and walked over to the black-dressed man. "I came because I want to know why."

"The curse in his hand was a death sentence," Snape began talking while looking out of a window. "Dumbledore only had a year and he made me promise that when the time came, I would finish it."

"And the Malfoy boy?" Merlin inquired.

"He was appointed by The Dark Lord himself to kill him." Snape answered.

"And Dumbledore didn't want his soul to become corrupted for something he didn't want to do." Merlin finished for him and Snape turned his head to look at him and nodded once. "That's what I thought." Merlin sighed.

"What will you do?" Snape looked at him warily.

"I'm not going to tell Harry about this unless you want me to." Merlin met his eyes. "Something tells me Dumbledore doesn't want him to know about your true loyalty just yet." Snape visibly relaxed at his words.

"I went to see him today." Snape said and stepped away from the window.

"You sneaked into Hogwarts without getting noticed?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Impressive." Snape ignored his remark with a barely concealed eye-roll.

"He wanted me to tell Voldemort about the Order's plan on moving Harry on July 27th." Snape said with a deep frown. "And at the same time Confundus Mundungus Fletcher into telling the Order about an idea to help them protect Harry."

"What kind of idea?" Merlin's interest perked up at this.

"You don't seem surprised." Snape raised an eyebrow, ignoring his question.

"Well," Merlin shrugged. "I already knew the Order was planning on moving Harry on the 27th thanks to Ron, and I can see why Dumbledore would want you to tell Voldemort about the date. You need to keep him informed with up-to-date information in order to remain in his good grace."

"I see." Snape drawled.

"So, what is Dumbledore's brilliant idea?" Merlin grinned enthusiastically while rubbing his hands.

"To use Polyjuice potion to turn members of the Order into Harry himself. It will confuse the Death Eaters." Snape explained in his monotone voice.

"It's a good idea, but not particularly safe for the people involved." Merlin thought out loud.

"Then what do you suggest?" Snape stared at him expectantly.

"I could easily Transport him myself with Old Magic." Merlin said with a tilt of his head. "The Ministry wouldn't be able to track him and I can easily go through any wards created by New Magic."

"How will you convince the order to let you do that?" Snape questioned him with a look. "They don't know who you are, right?"

"No," Merlin shook his head. "But they know how powerful I am. I did block a Killing Curse enough to survive after all. At least, that's what I told them." He added as an afterthought.

"You survived a Killing Curse?" Snape looked at him sceptically.

"I did," Merlin confirmed with a nod. "Right after our mental connection was broken. I was actually hit with the full blast, but I told the Order I managed to produce a shield first that took most of the impact. I can't have them know the truth yet, it's too dangerous." He shrugged. "If I had actually used a shield, it would have been able to absorb the entire curse." He said quietly to himself.

"You don't trust the Order, but you trust me. Why?" Snape observed him with a challenging look.

"No one in the Order knows Occlumency like you do," Merlin explained. "And it was important to Dumbledore that you knew."

"And the Order?" Snape urged him to continue.

"Telling them who I am could lead to them relying on me for everything, and I prefer to work in the shadows." He sighed. "It's easier that way." Snape didn't say anything, but he looked at him with an understanding look.

"How will you convince them then?" Snape said after a few moments of silence.

"I could go to them when we're finished here, but if that doesn't work," He grimaced. "I will just have to get to Harry before they do." He looked at Snape when something dawned on him. "Of course, I have to make sure one of the Death Eaters sees us, or Voldemort won't know your information was correct."

"You could intercept the Order after they have put their plan in motion." Snape suggested. "The Death Eaters will be on them the minute they leave the house; make sure to be there and grab Harry before they can get to him."

"That's a good plan." Merlin had already an idea forming in his head; involving his Dragoon disguise and maybe even Aithusa. "But in order for it to work, the Order can't know about it either. If I come to them now, wanting to help, they will know it's me." He started to talk out loud to himself while pacing back and forth on the floor. "There are only two people in the Order that has seen me in my old man form and one of them is Hagrid; I know he will be a part of the mission, he wouldn't miss it for the world."

"He will tell the Order afterwards it was me, so I need to come up with another disguise." He stopped his pacing when a new idea struck him. "Dolma!" He exclaimed with a laugh. "Of course..."

"Dolma?" Snape questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Merlin chuckled. "It's another alter-ego of mine." He explained. "The old man disguise is called Dragoon the Great, but I can't use it because Hagrid and McGonagall will know it's me, but my other alter-ego is in the form of an old Woman named Dolma."

"You like to dress out as a... woman?" Snape stared at him with a weird look in his eyes.

"Hey," Merlin exclaimed. "Don't mock me, it's a good disguise. They will never suspect it's me." Snape didn't say anything; he just looked at him with a smirk. "I need to go back now; Morgana is making dinner for me today." He looked at his wristwatch and saw it was almost dinner time.

"If all goes as planned, we probably won't see each other for a few months." Snape said with an unidentifiable look. Merlin reached out his arm to Snape, who made to take his hand, but Merlin grabbed him by the forearm instead.

"I hope you the best of luck and don't do anything stupid." Merlin grinned at him.

"Likewise." Snape grabbed a hold of Merlin's forearm as well, but Merlin pulled him in to a quick hug and a pat on the back. He hadn't had much interaction with the man, but he would still miss him.

"I might contact you if I need help," Merlin backed away from him without losing eye-contact. "But don't wait up for me." Merlin winked at him before chanting the spell and disappearing in a whirlwind.

* * *

"Good luck, everyone!" Moody shouted and at the count of three, the motorbike Harry and Hagrid was sitting in, took off from the ground with a loud roar.

They rose up quickly into the air, so fast that Harry didn't even have time to look back and see the house one last time, until it had disappeared in the rows of all the other similar looking houses.

Then out of nowhere, they were surrounded by at least thirty Death Eaters. They circled them for a few seconds before yells of spells and green jets filled the air. Harry held on for dear life in the sidecar as the motorbike rolled over. The Firebolt fell down to the earth, but he managed to catch his rucksack and Hedwig's cage just before they went to the same fate.

The motorbike turned upright again and Harry relaxed when all of a sudden a jet of green light hurled towards Hedwig. It would have hit her, but instead it disappeared into something that looked like a shield that surrounded the entire motorbike.

Harry heard the flapping of giant wings and when he looked up he saw a giant white dragon soar above them with an old woman on its back. The woman looked down at him with a wink before her expression turned serious again and she shouted out unidentifiable words and with a flash of her eyes, the Death Eaters surrounding him and Hagrid were knocked of their brooms and fell towards the ground lifeless.

"_Harry, are you okay?_" He heard Merlin's voice inside his head, but he could feel the connection coming from the woman on the dragon.

"_Merlin?_" He thought back uncertainly. Ron had told him about mind-talk, but he had never done it himself. "_Is it really you?_"

"_It's me._" Merlin responded, but he sounded a little distracted. Harry could see him, or her, shouting another spell at an oncoming Death Eater. "_Are you okay?_" He asked again. "_Will you and Hagrid manage to make it to your designated rendezvous?_"

"_I'm fine,_" Harry said quickly. "_But I lost my Firebolt._"

"_It's okay, Harry._" Merlin said in a calm voice. "_I will find it. I have to help the others now Harry. I will see you in a few days, okay. Everything will be okay._" Harry just nodded at him and watched as the dragon flew away towards where the others had disappeared to.

"Who was tha'?" Hagrid asked in awe when they continued on their fast journey.

"I don't know." Harry shook his head, knowing Merlin didn't want the other's to know it was him.

"I've never seen someone riding a dragon before." Hagrid continued, but Harry was too shaken up to really listen to him.

Harry and Hagrid landed safely in Tonk's parents' garden shortly after. They told them what had happened before hurriedly taking the portkey to the Burrows. They were greeted by a distraught Mrs. Weasley; Ginny, Ron and Tonks not far behind her.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley cried out and engulfed him in a hug. "You are the real Harry?"

"I'm me." Harry said, hugging her back.

"I'm so happy you are okay, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said before walking back to the house with Hagrid and Tonks in tow.

"Aren't anyone else back yet?" Harry asked and looked at Ron.

"I and Tonks were back first." Ron said and pointed to an old and rusty oilcan a few metres away.

"Dad and Fred should have come with that." Ginny put in and pointed to an old plimsolls. "George and Lupin should come soon, if they managed to catch their portkey."

Just as she had said that; Lupin and George materialised in front of them. They seemed okay except for a gash on George's left forearm.

"Are you okay?" Harry ran forward to them, but Lupin held him away by raising his wand.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" He shouted at Harry.

"A... a Grindylow." Harry quickly responded.

"Sorry, Harry, but I needed to be sure it was really you." Lupin said apologetically.

"Did you see the dragon?" George asked Harry and Ron while Lupin walked inside to fetch some bandage for George.

"I did." Harry nodded. "They saved us."

"Us too." George responded with a faraway look. "I wonder who the woman was."

"Yeah..." Harry bit his lip, not wanting to say more in case George started to suspect something.

"What dragon?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"There was this giant white dragon with and old woman on its back that saved us from the Death Eaters." George explained. "She shielded me from a spell from Snape."

"Snape!?" Harry snarled.

"Yeah," George nodded. "His spell almost hit me on the head, but the shield averted it so I only got a cut on my arm instead."

"Whoever it is, she seems to be on our side." Harry stated and made eye contact with Ron. Ron gave an almost unnoticeable nod that he knew who it had been. Merlin had probably talked to him as well.

"I have never seen anyone control a dragon like that before." George put in. "I doubt even Charlie would've."

"And what kind of dragon was that?" Ron said. "I've never seen the likes of it before."

"Me neither." Harry murmured. "It was bigger than normal dragons." Merlin had mentioned the Great Dragon in his tale, but it had died a long time ago. So what dragon had he been riding on?

After half-an hour, everyone had returned safely back except for Moody and Mundungus. Moody had been hit by a spell from Voldemort himself and he had fallen to his death. So the mood in the house wasn't a happy one, but nonetheless, they needed to discuss what had happened.

The discussion went on for hours; but Lupin and Kingsley had to go after only half an hour to retrieve Moody's body, but they were unsuccessful.

Harry, Hermione and Ron met up in Ron's room later that evening, wanting to discuss what they had seen.

* * *

"It was Merlin." Harry said the moment Ron had closed the door. "He talked to me."

"Me too." Ron nodded.

"He talked to me as well." Hermione put in.

"Have any of you heard from him since the funeral?" Harry asked them.

"No," Hermione shook her head.

He"He wrote to me once, asking about the Order's plan on moving you, Harry." Ron told them. "I told him the date, because that was the only thing I knew at the time. He only wrote a thank you back."

"How did he send the letters?" Harry asked.

"He sent a snow white owl. She was even whiter than Hedwig and her eyes were golden." Ron replied. "You don't think they found out from the letter?" Ron asked with a worried frown.

"I'm not sure." Harry didn't think Merlin would just send any old owl with important information like that, but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm sure it wasn't him." Hermione said. "It's Merlin; he wouldn't let information like that come into the wrong hands."

"I hope you're right Hermione." Harry said and then decided to change the subject a little. "Where do you think he got the dragon?"

"That's Aithusa." Hermione said with a sheepish look.

"Aithusa!?" Ron exclaimed. "His cat?"

"She's not really a cat." Hermione explained. "She's a Great Dragon. The last one."

"But Merlin said the last Great Dragon was locked up under Camelot and then died shortly after Arthur did."

"Well, he was the last one for quite some time, but Merlin found Aithusa a few years after he was released." Hermione said.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Ron had a questioning look on his face.

"It probably slipped his mind." Hermione responded with a shrug.

"How do you know so much, Hermione?" Harry asked her with a slightly hard expression.

"He gave me his diary." Hermione started to root around in her bag. "It's mostly events from Camelot, but also a few things during the centuries after, but not as detailed. He only wrote one sentence about Arthur's death; '_Arthur is dead, I failed destiny._'" She took out the diary and handed it to Harry who opened it.

"I can't read this." He frowned over the unfamiliar words.

"It's written in Old English," Hermione said. "He used a translation spell to make me able to read it."

"Can you do one for me as well?" Harry handed the book back to her.

"I can try." She grimaced and concentrated hard while staring at the book. "**Heo trahtnaþ!**" Her eyes glowed gold and then she smiled. "Try it now." She handed the book back.

"I worked." Harry smiled at her and then handed the book to Ron. "Can you read it?"

"I can." Ron answered and flipped through the paged carefully. "You don't think he minds if we read this?" Ron looked up at them.

"We deserve to know just as much as Hermione." Harry answered harshly.

Neither said anything after that except for a 'good night' from Hermione when she left for Ginny's room.

Ron kept the book for the night, and Harry didn't argue. Honestly, he felt relived. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out more of Merlin's secrets at that moment.

* * *

**A/N**

_Heo trahtnaþ_ = to interpret or translate

**I hope you liked it even if I wasn't completely happy wit it myself, but hey, what can you do.**

**Today's question: Do you have anything fandom related in you bedroom or apartment etc and no books? I have a "fandom wall" above my desk, with one big lightsabre (Mace Windu's) and it have the sound and the light. Then I have three small ones that are from Burger King or something. And I have a flying snitch that used to be a calendar but is now only a regular snitch. It is directly above my laptop =) I also have a wand (not a HP one but the kind you sue to turn on the TV etc). I also have a big picture of Edward and Bella and before you judge me, it was a graduation present and I didn't ask for it, haha.**

**Have a great week everyone and a happy Midsummer on Friday. I know that I will eat a lot of strawberries, new potatoes (the small ones that you cook with the peel still on), dill, meatballs and my family will eat herring (I don't like fish). And then we dance around the maypole like the rest of the pagans in Sweden, haha.**

**PS. I and fellow writer, Wrigglesworth59, has created a Merlin and Colin Morgan fan page on Facebook. It's called, The Darkness to his light. Please check it out if you're interested. **


	42. The One With the Wedding

**A/N**

**Assassin of Syria:** It was more of a convenience for me to keep him dead. I have already changed to much and it's hard to keep up with everything. Harry is just making sure because in the book he is suspicious to but has no one to direct it at.

**Compliment Giver: **Which version of Sherlock?

**ILikeHotDogs: **Nice name =) I'm staring to get worried about you with all your escapades. If you ever need to talk, just PM me =) I'm glad my story makes you happy at least =)

**NightsAnger: **Harry is not paranoid, I just changed the scene a little from the book, where Harry and the others are discussion who could have leaked the date to the Death eaters. He doesn't think merlin did it, he's just making sure. And I would never put Arthur in another characters body, I prefer the real deal, haha.

**FateOfChaos: **It's a really nice tradition =) I always starts laughing just thinking of the Dolma scene in Merlin. Have you seen it with the commentaries? Alexander Vlahos is hilarious. If I ever get my own house, I will decorate it to the max with fandom things =)

**FearlessSun: **I'm trying to make Snape look better even if I don't think he ever deserved for Harry to name his son after him. So we will see more of Merlin/Snape interactions in future chapters.

**Female whovian: **I can imagine =) You're welcome. I wanted George to keep his ear so it was mostly for my sake, haha, but I may change a few other things in the future ;-) Without Tumblr, I would never have discovered Merlin so I owe it bit time, haha.

**agirlgeek144: **I so want a time-turner necklace, I'm totally jealous at you now.

**IndiaMoore: **I have and I will watch the second episode tonight =) I have also watched the original Swedish version so i know what will happen, haha.

**Lady Flurryous: **I'm glad you picked up on it, haha. Maybe they sit in a room together and help each other out ;) Is Kreacher called Monster in Brazil? I have already thought a way out of that one so don't worry. A ninetales that looks like your late dog =)

**Fangirl5502: **He sure is hot ;) I'm actually not sure if Ron and Hermione will end up together; I have come up with something else for them. Who can resist Colin =P I'm glad you liked it =) We'll see *whistles innocently*. I take that as a really good compliment; staying up in the night to read is positive for me, haha. I'm glad you picked up on the name, haha. They look alike and have the same name, but I assure you, it's not the same person. I looked up the song and I can understand why. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me to hear that. It's a huge compliment, tha k you =D There will be plenty of more chapters to come, but hopefully I will be able to finish it before I starts school in September or the updates will be further apart, but we'll see. It was fun writing the Merlin/Scrimgeour show off because I have never liked that man so I had Merlin tell him off for me, haha. And who can resist the Dolma ;P So your birthday is on the Sith day; May the Sith, ;) I true Star Wars fan I hope =) I update every Monday =)

**I will start with putting of diary entries at those chapter where the diary is mentioned, just so that you will know how much the trio actually knows.**

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 40 The One With the Wedding**

_..._

_I kept my promise to the dragon today and released it. I wish I hadn't._

_Camelot is in ruin. Everyone is dying._

_..._

_Arthur and I are going on a quest tomorrow to find the last Dragonlord. My father._

_I never knew my father, but Gaius did. He helped him escape from Camelot to Ealdor, where he met my mother._

_I'm not sure if I should be angry at Gaius for not telling me, or glad that he saved my father..._

_..._

_My father is dead._

_We managed to convince him to return with us and order Kilgarrah; apparently that's his name; to stop attacking us. But we were ambushed by Cenred's soldier and he died saving my life._

_I am now the last Dragonlord and I need to go out with Arthur tonight and stop Kilgarrah. I hope I will succeed..._

_..._

_Gwen has been enchanted by Morgana. She tried to kill Arthur and blame it on me, but I was able to save him in time._

_Gaius thinks she has been exposed to the Teina Diaga and the only way to cure her is to take her to the Cauldron of Arianrhod and summon the White Goddess._

_..._

_So Gaius told Arthur that it would be a sorceress saving Gwen and not a sorcerer, which means I need to find a spell that will turn me into a woman. I know Arthur was sceptical because of Dragoon, but still. I could have changed into another man instead of using an ageing spell._

_So now I need to find a dress..._

_..._

_Arthur never suspected it was me but I think Mordred did. I don't trust that boy, but I don't think he will tell Arthur. _

_If only I knew what will make him turn on Arthur so I can prevent it._

_..._

Merlin and Morgana arrived at the Burrow around dinner time on Harry's birthday a few days later. Harry saw them when they walked through the gate to the garden, appearing to have taken the Knight Bus there.

He looked around to see if Ron and Hermione were nearby, but when he didn't see them, he walked up to Merlin and Morgana with hesitant steps. He was uncertain how to act around Merlin; his show of power during the flight had frankly scared him a little.

"Happy birthday Harry." Merlin beamed at him when Harry finally had come up to them. Hedwig soared above their heads before landing on Merlin's shoulder and started to nibble at his ear. This visibly relaxed Harry because he knew he could trust Hedwig when it came to judging characters.

"She's grateful you saved her life." Harry said to Merlin's confused expression.

"I saved her life?" Merlin sounded chocked, but he looked happy and reached up a hand to scratch Hedwig's feathers.

"You produced as shield around us when the bike was turned upside down," Harry explained. "Hedwig's cage had almost fallen out and just as I caught it a spell was coming towards us, right at her. If it wasn't for your shield, she would have died."

"Oh..." Merlin said with a shocked expression. He glanced at Morgana before turning his attention back to Harry. "I'm glad I was in time to save her." He scratched the back of his head before continuing. "I got held up before coming because of a very annoying salesman at the door." He chuckled. "But don't worry; I doubt he will bother me again, thanks to a certain lady." He winked at Morgana before slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder; making Hedwig fly away. "Now, how about we go inside; we have a present for you."

Harry didn't know how to respond; his mind conjuring up different scenarios as to what Morgana had done, but in the end, he decided to focus on the important parts.

"How did you know when to come?" He said as they stepped into the empty house; everyone was in the backyard by the big party tent.

"Ron told me the date." Merlin answered without hesitation.

"Okay, but how did you know which one was me?" Harry stopped in the kitchen and shrugged Merlin's arm of before turning to face him.

"Polyjuice may be an effective potion, but not for me. I only had to concentrate a little and I could see the true person behind." Merlin shrugged and peered into the living room. "Where are Hermione and Ron?" He looked at Harry over his shoulder.

"Out in the backyard." Harry pointed to the door leading there. While Merlin was Marcus, he had always been confident, but never like this. It was like he had finally let all his inhibitions go; not afraid to show how he really was anymore. Harry knew it would take some time getting used to, but it was also a relief. He had always felt it was something Marcus had hidden from them and now that feeling was gone.

"I go and get them then." Merlin smiled and left Harry alone with Morgana.

"He's like a different person." Harry told her.

"And how do you feel about that?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It feels good." Harry answered truthfully. "I feel like I can finally truly trust him."

"Good." Morgana nodded and then turned her attention to the door, where Merlin, Ron and Hermione walked through.

"... read your diary. I can't believe you are a Dragonlord." Ron said as he stepped inside; a big grin on his face. "That is so cool."

"I know." Merlin grinned back at him, but Harry could see the hint of something undecipherable flicker across his eyes afterwards. Harry hadn't time to question it before Merlin turned to Harry. "Harry!" He exclaimed. "Are you ready for your present?"

"Depends," Harry grinned at him and Merlin chuckled.

"Come on now," He raised his eyebrows. "I would never give you anything dangerous." He chuckled. He reached into his satchel and pulled out three packages. "One for you each." Merlin explained and gave them one. "I know this is supposed to be for Harry, but I think you two will need it to." He said to Hermione and Ron.

"Thank you." Harry said and started to open the brown package. Inside laid a small crystal; much smaller than Merlin's, but Harry could tell it was the same kind. It was attached to a string that was big enough for him to have around his neck.

"Why...?" Ron began.

"It's for your protection." Merlin interrupted him. "These crystals are a little different from the regular scrying crystal that I have. I have enchanted them so you can call for me whenever you need to. All you need to do is look into the crystal and say my name and my own crystal," He took out a fourth crystal from around his neck. "Will start to buzz and warm up; that way alerting me. Yours will do the same if I call for you or if you call for each other. I have also imbedded several protection charms on them if need be."

"We picked them up a few weeks ago on Merlin's birthday." Morgana added. "The summer solstice makes them more potent."

"I forgot about your birthday." Ron said and looked at Merlin guiltily. "How much did you turn, by the way? Two-thousand-years or something?" He grinned.

"For your information, I turned thirteen-hundred-and-thirty-seven-years young." Merlin grinned back.

"I thought we would stay with you after the wedding." Harry interrupted them to get the topic back on course. "Why do we need these?"

"In case we get separated." Merlin responded calmly. "Have you told anyone about our plans?" He looked around at them, one by one.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Good," Merlin nodded. "It's best if they don't know the lesser risk for anyone finding out." He looked out of the window before he continued. "You better get out, Harry. Your guests have arrived."

Harry looked out the window himself and saw Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin join the already assembled guests. The whole Weasley family was there except for Percy, and Fleur and her parents, who had arrived the day before, was there as well. The only one missing was Mr. Weasley.

"You're right," Harry nodded. "I better go out." He stopped halfway to the door and looked at the crystal in his hand. "Thank you... Merlin." He said with a warm smile before hanging the crystal around his neck and tucking it under his shirt.

"You're welcome." Merlin smiled back and Harry opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

It was just before dinner when Mr. Weasley's Patronus showed up and warned them that the Minister would come with him. Merlin's chest tightened a little when he heard it, afraid what he would want with Harry.

"We shouldn't be here," Lupin said immediately and stood up. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'll explain later." He grabbed Tonks' hand and pulled her away to the fence; once on the other side, they apparated away with a pop.

Merlin knew all about how anti-werewolf they were at the ministry so he wasn't surprised by their reaction. Even if it was sad for Harry, Merlin was secretively glad that Lupin and Tonks were forced to leave before the minster arrived. He didn't want to talk to anyone in the Order, and the Weasley family and Hagrid knew him enough not to ask him a bunch on questions.

Merlin watched as the minister arrived with Mr. Weasley. He still had his limp and frizzled hair.

"Sorry to intrude," Scrimgeour said and limped to a halt in front of the table. "Especially as I can see that I am gate-crashing a party." He looked around at the gathered guest and when his eyes fell on Merlin, recognition lit up in them. His eyes narrowed and he stared at Merlin with a look of utter contempt which Merlin responded with a glare of his own. "Many happy returns." He tore his eyes away from Merlin's and looked at Harry with a fake warm smile.

"Thanks." Harry responded and cast a quick glance at Merlin. He had clearly noticed their silent exchange.

"I require a private word with you," Scrimgeour continued. "Also with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

"Us?" Ron said surprised. "Why us?" That was exactly what Merlin wanted to know.

"I shall tell you that when we are somewhere more private," Scrimgeour responded. Merlin was about to say something to the man when he felt Morgana's hand on his arm. He looked over to her and she shook her head silently. "Is there such a place?" Scrimgeour asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Weasley responded nervously. "The, erhm, sitting room, why don't you use that?"

"You can lead the way," Scrimgeour said to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur." Merlin clenched his jaw at the way he dismissed Mr. Weasley. He loathed that man with his whole being.

He stared at him while he ushered the trio indoors and closed the door after them. The atmosphere at the table afterwards was thick and no one dared say a word. Not until loud voices were heard and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran into the house.

After about five minutes, Scrimgeour came limping out of the house and away towards the gate without saying a word to them. Shortly after, the trio came out with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and sat down at the table again.

"What did he want?" He asked Ron who sat down beside him.

"Read us Dumbledore's Will." Ron answered with an incredulous look on his face while holding up an object that looked like a weird lighter.

"He gave you that?" Morgana said with a voice that indicated she was not impressed.

"What is it?" Merlin asked and held his hand out. "Can I take a look?"

"It's a deluminater," Ron handed it to Merlin's outstretched hand. "You use it to turn on and off the lights."

Merlin clicked it and the light above their heads got sucked into it. He clicked it again and the light came back.

"I wonder why he would give you this." Merlin mumbled and Ron just shrugged. "What did you get?" He looked up at Harry and Hermione.

"This book." Hermione held up a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

Merlin didn't say anything; he just nodded once before turning his attention to Harry. He knew the reason Dumbledore had given that book to Hermione. He wanted her to figure out about the Deathly Hollows and he braced himself for the future conversation.

He had no idea _why_ Dumbledore would want them to know about them, but he guessed the old man had had his reasons.

"I got this." Harry handed him a Golden Snitch and Merlin could feel the power inside it; after all, he had been the one creating it; but he masked his surprised and handed it back to Harry after a minute. He would tell him about the stone after Hermione had figured out the reason behind the book.

"Nothing else?" He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips in fake disappointment.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword." Harry answered and all eyes on the table turned towards him.

"He gave you a sword?" Fred and George said with one voice. "Wicked."

"Harry never got it." Hermione cut in. "The Minister has confiscated it, saying it wasn't Dumbledore's to give."

"Boo." Fred and George chorused and then spent a few minutes bad-mouthing the Minister.

Merlin spent the rest of the evening talking to Ron about his diary, quietly of course, while Morgana talked with Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. They had bonded a little during his near death experience. He was glad Hermione had given them the diary; it made it easier for him to explain things later on. Even thought the event's in the diary wasn't very detailed; they would know what he was talking about when he told them the more detailed stories.

One thing he had forgotten though was that they would find out he was a Dragonlord. Ron didn't seem angry at him for not telling them about it back when he explained what a Dragonlord was, but he still feared they would start asking more intimate questions about it, like Hermione had done before he had explained it to her.

"So you have used that Old Woman disguise before?" Ron grinned at him. He had sat up all night, every night, since he got the diary from Hermione a few days before, and had already finished it. He had never heard about Ron reading a book so fast before.

"It was entirely Gaius fault," Merlin grinned back. "He told Arthur it would be a female sorceress instead of a sorcerer. Arthur was still a bit sceptic since his father died when I had used my Great Dragoon disguise." He shook his head at the memory when he realised what Gaius had just said to Arthur. To say he was surprised was an understatement. "He wasn't so fast with coming up with lies."

"He had to do it often?" Ron had a curious expression on his face.

"All the time." Merlin nodded. "Especially when I had to go away for a few hours or sometimes even days. Unfortunately, the best he could come up with was that I was at the tavern. Arthur must've thought I was a drunk." He chuckled.

"Where you ever at the tavern?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Sometimes." He laughed. "Might as well run with the lie. And Gwaine always tried to drag me with him."

"Gwaine?" Ron said with a frown. "Wait, Morgana said he was your boyfriend." He grinned wickedly. "Was that true?"

"She only said that because she likes to make fun of me." Merlin said nonchalantly.

"So... You don't date guys?" Ron looked confused.

"I do." Merlin held his gaze.

"But...?" Ron looked very confused now.

"I date both guys and girls, but right now, only Morgana. I have had a lot of boyfriends during my life but I never dated Gwaine, even if Morgana likes to joke that I wanted to." He decided to explain. "He was a good friend and nothing more. We had a lot of fun together, did a lot of mischief. You remind me of him actually."

"I do?" Ron seemed almost happy at that.

"You do," Merlin smiled. "And a bit like Arthur, as well. I guess that's why I bonded so easily with you."

Ron didn't answer, but he seemed happy to have been compared to two people from legend, or maybe it was something else entirely that Merlin couldn't see.

When the party broke off the trio went upstairs, no doubt to talk about what had happened today, but Merlin decided to stay out of it. He was tired and they would have more chances to talk about it later. So he and Morgana followed Hagrid to a nearby field and pitched a tent of their own to sleep in, for privacy and because the Burrow was as full as it could get, and it was better to sleep in a tent than on the floor.

* * *

At three o'clock the next day, Harry, Ron, Fred and George stood by the gates, waiting for the arriving guests. Harry was using Polyjuice potion so he looked like a red-headed muggle boy from the nearby village.

Merlin watched them from his position by the Marquee. He was clad in a black tux and bow-tie, with a white shirt underneath. He knew most of the guest would wear Wizarding robes but he had never felt comfortable wearing that, he preferred muggle attires.

His hair was just as unruly as ever but he had trimmed it a little, as well as his beard which he had neglected for the summer. It was now back to being a short stubble, much to the pleasure of Morgana who had started to complain about his beard over the last few weeks, joking that the wizard swear word was becoming true.

He stood up from his seat when the first guests arrived, but didn't make any attempts to interact until he saw Harry and Ron talking to Luna and her father.

"Hi, I'm Marcus." He greeted when he had walked up to them. He noticed the necklace Mr. Lovegood was wearing and had to mask his surprise quickly.

"Xenophilius," The man took Merlin's hand. "I don't believe we have met before." He looked Merlin up and down, probably realising his muggle background. He was a half-blood after all.

"No, we haven't." Merlin smiled at him. "But I am a big fan of your newspaper."

"Really?" Mr. Lovegood had a somewhat surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "Your daughter," He nodded towards Luna. "Introduced me to the paper last year and I've been hooked sense then." He conveniently left out that the paper fascinated him so much because it was a big stress relief. He was never short to a laugh when he read it.

"I'm glad." Mr. Lovegood said with a genuine smile. He may seem odd, but he was really very nice.

"Where is Morgan?" Ron interrupted them and looked around.

"She's coming." Merlin smiled. "She likes to make a big entrance."

"You can say that." Ron's jaw had dropped and when Merlin turned around, he was met with a stunning view

Morgana came out of the house, wearing a short sleeved dress in a dark blue colour that matched his eyes perfectly. Her hair was loose except for the white pearls that were embedded in it. The dress was open at the neck, where she wore a necklace. The necklace bore the symbol of the druids with emerald green stones matching her eyes, decorated around it in a circle. She had worn a similar necklace back in Camelot but it had been lost, so Merlin had made a new one for her that he had given to her at Christmas.

She looked stunning and he was at a loss for words when he looked at her. The others forgotten, he walked away and met her halfway.

"You can close your mouth now, Marcus." She said with the tilting voice of hers and smirked at him. "I'm taking it that you like my dress."

"Ehm..." He swallowed and tore his eyes away from her body to meet her eyes. "You look beautiful." He leaned down to capture her lips in a quick but passionate kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled at him when they broke apart.

"We should take our seats." Merlin said quietly, not wanting to take his eyes of hers.

"Yeah..." Morgana said, also not wanting to break the longing gaze.

"Come on." Merlin averted his eyes away from her and offered her his arm, before guiding her to their seats at the third row, just to the left of the trio that were seated at the row in front.

Merlin didn't really hear much of the ceremony; he was too busy watching Morgana. Her face lit up when she saw the bride walking down the aisle; her eyes glistening with happy tears.

She looked so happy and Merlin wowed that he would spend every free moment of his life making her look so happy all the time.

"... then I declare you bonded for life." The tufty-haired wizard performing the ceremony raised his wand over the couple and showered silver stars over them that circled their entwined bodies. "Ladies and gentlemen! If you would please stand up."

Everyone stood up and the chairs rose into the air while the walls of the marquees vanished, making the sunlit orchard and countryside visible around them. A pool of molten gold then started to spread out over the floor¸ creating a shimmering dance floor.

He and Morgana took a seat at a table near the podium where the golden-jacketed band had started playing. Bill and Fleur began their first dance and they watched on with happy smiles. After a while, Mr. Weasley and Madame Delacour took to the dance floor together with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Delacour.

Before Merlin could argue, Morgana took his hand and dragged him up to the dance floor. It was a calm waltz-like tune and they fell into a comfortable and slow dance.

They were soon joined by Ron and Hermione and when Merlin glanced over at their table, he saw Harry talking to a big fellow who he recognised as Viktor Krum.

"I like the dances of today?" Morgana said into his ear. "They're much more intimate."

"They sure are." Merlin mumbled back and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "You should have seen the dances of the 19th century. You were barely allowed to hold hands while dancing, especially if you belonged to the elite."

"Which you did." She smirked.

"Of course." He chuckled. "I was a very eligible bachelor back then."

"Many girls swooning over you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"There were some," He grinned and tipped her before bringing her back up to him. "But none as beautiful as you."

"They better not be." She gave him a long but chaste kiss. "Which dance do you prefer?" She leaned back a little and looked up at him.

"This one, definitely." He smiled and spun her around while she laughed happily.

Merlin and Morgana continued to dance until the sun started to go down then they went over to sit at a table; Merlin's feet hurting a little. He saw Harry sitting by a table, talking to an old man, but their conversation seemed serious so he guided Morgana to another table. He wanted tonight to be only fun and joy for her.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked her after they had sat down. He picked up two glasses of champagne on the way.

"The best." She smiled at him and took the offered glass. "Ron and Hermione seem to enjoy themselves." She pointed to the couple that were still dancing. "Do you think something's going on between them?"

"No idea." He frowned as he looked at them. "One moment they argue and the next they are toppling over by jealousy."

"Oh, to be young and carefree..." She said and when Merlin looked over at her with raised eyebrows, she burst out in soft giggles.

"I can't remember being carefree when I was young." He goaded her.

"Of course you weren't." She dead-panned. "Who can be carefree while serving my brother?"

"True..." He inclined his head and raised his glass. "To Arthur, the prat that ruined my carefree childhood." He chuckled and took a sip. Morgana then raised her glass as well.

"To my brother." She looked distant while she took a sip, her mind lost in memories.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He followed her gaze to Harry, who was now also talking to Ron's aunt, Muriel.

"Whatever it is, he doesn't look comfortable." Merlin answered. He could see Harry fidgeting now and then. Shortly after Hermione sat down beside Harry; rubbing her feet's while doing so. "Maybe we should..." Merlin didn't get to finish his sentence when a silvery Lynx appeared through the canopy and landed on the dance floor.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgor is dead. They are coming._" The Patronus said in a deep, slow voice.

All of a sudden, chaos erupted. Merlin went into immediate alert mode and grabbed Morgana's hand. He weaved them through the departing party guest in chase after the trio. All over, loud pops sounded when people apparated away while others, Death Eaters, popped up here and there.

The protection wards of the Burrow had broken down and no one was safe any longer. Spells flew over their heads so they had to duck and cast out shields every other second.

They finally made it to a frantic Hermione and Harry, at the same time as Ron did. He grabbed Hermione's arm in his free hand and dragged them behind an upturned table where they crouched down.

"Do you have the crystals?" He asked in an urgent voice.

"Yes," Hermione nodded and looked around franticly.

"Good," He nodded and glanced quickly at Morgana. He gestured for her to go out and help the others before he returned his attention to the trio. The exchanged had only taken seconds. "Go some place safe..."

"Where...?" Harry began, but Merlin interrupted him.

"I can't tell you. The fewer that knows the better." He explained with a serious look. "Contact me with the crystals when you feel it's safe enough. If you have to wait a day or two, then so be it. The important thing is that you are safe."

"But..." Hermione began.

"I will come and get you the moment you contact me, but it's for the best if I don't come with you now. They will need our help here." He said and looked over at Morgana who helped Mr. Weasley and Bill to battle with a Death Eater. "Now go." He urged them and went to take his place by Morgana's side. He saw in the corner of his eye how the trio disappeared with a pop, just as he blasted a Death Eater through the air and away from Lupin.

* * *

**A/N**

**I have finally started playing GTA V and I will go and do it as soon as I've updates here. It's awesome =)**

**Tomorrow I will go and see Jurassic World, which some of you may know, features Katie (Morgana). I can't wait =)**

**Have you seen Colin's new show; Humans? It's great. And iZombie, where Bradley features in five episodes. It was emotional but well worth the watch.**

**Today's question: Who is your favourite Superhero? Mine is Iron Man =D**

**Have a great week everyone =)**


	43. The One at Grimmauld Place

**A/N**

**Assassin of Syria: **That won't happen in a long time, if it even will happen at all ;) Yes, I have heard about that and I will be on the look-out for when it starts to air.

**Bloody Nikki: **I will try and make it more Morgana if it fits with the chapter. Well, we'll see about that or maybe not ;) Draco won't be a big part of this story, not more than he is in the books. Maybe I will mention him in the epilogue. The only reason I mentioned him before with the mark and all, was so that Merlin would start to get suspicious about him and in extension, find out about Dumbledore's plan. yes, I have heard about that and even though I've never seen the Omen, I will definitely see that one. I've never really liked Batman, but I think that's because I haven't seen many movies with him. For some reason, I prefer Marvel superheroes over DC.

**Fangirl5502: **Well, he does look hilarious in that outfit, haha. No, thank you =D Things will be easier, I can tell you that, but there are still a few things Harry need to to by himself, even if Merlin can make sure the steps leading up to them goes smother. haven't you played it yourself? I've been playing GTA since I was little, starting with the first version then the second and third and Vice City. Haven't played the fourth one though. I knew she would be in there, but when I saw her, I totally fangirled inside my head, haha. Then when she died I really got the feels, even though I knew it would happen. I think I recognised four of five people in it, so that's good =) So no favourite then ;) Thank you =D

**IrethOfMirkwood: **It's really good and I like that it differs from the original more and more. I had no idea that Hawkeye was death, then again, I've only seen him in Avengers.

**ILikeHotDogs: **So you have a girlfriend now ;) Congratulation. I was stressed because I was going to play GTA on my brothers computer so I had to hurry before he got home and reclaimed it.

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =)

**FateOfChaos: **It's awesome but I haven't played it for a few days now so I'm only on ten percent or something. There will be some excitement in a few chapters ahead and also a few clues as to what will happen when it is all over ;)

**Guest: **Oh, I have seen them all and they are awesome =)

**Compliment Giver: **Spiderman is good =) I prefer the Amazing Spiderman movies over the other three.

**Female whovian: **I hope they are good feelings =) I haven't seen or read anything with Deadpool but it is true they will make a movie with him soon?

**Lady Flurryous: **I know right. I felt that Merlin would be more sensible than just let them go without a way to contact him if things got bad. I have had that planned for few months now =) They definitely wouldn't have survived without Hermione. They would probably have starved to death if nothing else. Thank you =) If I had had GTA on my own computer, I wouldn't have gotten anything done, I can tell you that, but it's on my brother's computer so I only have limited access to it so it probably won't be so bad. But I do have tendencies to get obsessed with games like that ;) The you need to, at least Humans and The Fall. I like spiderman =)

**WEast: **Of course mentally ;) I freaked out as well. I just sat there with a huge grin and I really got the feels when she died, even though I knew it would happen because I accidentally read a spoiler. He's the best =) I like his sass, haha. You have a lot of things =) I like it. That was just something I figured he would have written because in the show, it is clear that he is more concerned with finding a dress that fits than actually saving Gwen, haha.

**Sparky199: **Iron man is the best, haha. You want some angst ;) There will be some, but I'm not sure I want it to end like that. I think it will be a happy ending but there will be a lot of angsts in between =)

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 41 The One at Grimmauld Place**

The Death Eaters and Ministry members searched through the house and questioned them about Harry's whereabouts, but no one told them anything. In the end they had to give up and leave, but not before warning them that there would be consequences if they were found out to be consorting with Harry.

After they had left and the remaining Order members had disappeared to go to their families, it was only Merlin and Morgana, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins and Ginny left at the Burrow.

They had been gathered together under the Marquees while being questioned and that's where they were now; recovering their strength from the last couple of hours.

Mr. Weasley conjured a Patronus too send to the trio; too tell them they were okay and not too contact them. But the moment the spell was finished, he grunted and fell down on the ground.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw her husband lying on the ground, clutching his midriff.

"I'm okay, Molly." Mr. Weasley assured them, but the grimaces he made from the pain said otherwise.

"Are you okay?" Merlin crouched down beside Mr. Weasley. Merlin had seen him gotten hit by a spell in his abdomen earlier and had kept a close watch on the man during the interrogations. He could now see that the spell had created a big gash wound just below his ribs.

"Nothing that will kill me." Mr. Weasley winced when Merlin pushed up his shirt so he could get a better look at the wound.

"This may hurt a bit." Merlin warned him before he tore of a piece of the shirt so it wasn't in the way. "Sorry, but I needed better access." He said apologetically and motioned for Morgana to come over.

"What do you need?" She crouched down beside him.

"My bag," Merlin said hurriedly and used the torn off fabric to press against the wound. "It's in the kitchen. All I need is in there." She stood up without another word and ran inside. George watched the scene with a frown and walked over to him.

"Will you be able to heal it?" He had a concerned tone in his voice and Merlin looked up at him. He saw Fred coming forward as well and put a hand on his brother's arm.

"I think so," Merlin pressed the fabric more firmly against the wound and motioned for Mr. Weasley to lie down. He could see his face starting to pale from the blood loss. Morgana came back then with his bag. "Press here." He told her while digging into his bag for the right bottles and herbs.

"Can't you use magic?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"I could," Merlin mumbled while uncorking a bottle with his teeth. "But the wound is so deep and when it's created from magic, it makes it more risky. I might do more damage than good." He poured the content of the bottle into a mortar that he had taken out form his bag. He then added a few herbs and ground it together into a paste while chanting a silent spell over it. "By using herbs and potions instead, the healing process will be slower and more thorough." He explained. "This may sting a bit." He told Mr. Weasley before applying the paste to the wound. "If you want I can cast a spell that will make you fall asleep."

"Yes, please." Mr. Weasley said between clenched teeth. He was getting paler and paler. Mrs. Weasley cried out so Ginny walked up and embraced her in a tight hug.

"**Swefe Nu!**" Merlin's eyes glowed golden and Mr. Weasley fell into a peaceful sleep. He then went on to apply the paste on the wound. When it was filled and the bleeding had stopped, he chanted another spell to knit it together. "**Beséowian þys blóddolg!**" The wound closed and the only visible trace of it was a small pink scar. He looked up at the Weasley's and Morgana when he was done. "The paste I applied will heal all the damaged tissue and nerves. He will be sore for a few days, up to a week, but when the healing process is done, he won't feel a thing. The only evidence will be the scar."

"I've heard the others tell me about you magic and how your eyes glow when you use it," George said and eyed him warily when he stood up; Mrs. Weasley immediately took his place beside her husband. "They said it was unlike anything they had ever seen before." He took one step forward so he came almost face to face with Merlin. "I didn't understand what they meant until now." He took Merlin hand and shook it. "Thank you for saving my dad, Marcus." He let go of his and stepped back to stand beside his brother again. "I'm glad you are on our side."

"Thank you." Merlin smiled hesitantly and felt Morgana's calming presence at his side. He didn't feel threatened by the people around him, but he had always disliked it when people praised him. "You should probably take him inside." He gestured to Mr. Weasley. "I will set up some new wards for you." He didn't wait for a respond before turning on his heel and walking towards the fence that surrounded the Burrow.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana left the Burrow early the next morning. He had with the help of Morgana put up new wards around the house and garden; wards that were stronger and more reliable than the ones before.

Mrs. Weasley had thanked Merlin for helping them and Mr. Weasley, and had wanted him and Morgana to stay longer, but he had refused. He needed to go back to his house so he could prepare for the arrival of the trio in the coming days.

"How can I ever repay you?" Mrs. Weasley hugged him tight. They stood by the fence; Morgana looked on with a smug smile on her lips. Ginny and the twins were still sleeping.

"There's no need." Merlin patted her back and tried to pull away, only for her to hug him tighter.

"You take care," She pulled back and wiped her cheeks. "Both of you." She said sternly and gave Morgana a look as well.

"We will, Mrs. Weasley, we will." Merlin smiled at her and was finally able to pull away from her. He took Morgana's hand and sent her a reprimanding look at the smirk she still sported, which only made her grin broader.

"And please take care of Harry." Mrs. Weasley said silently just as they stepped out from the wards. Merlin turned around and gave her a nod before feeling the tightness in his chest that always came when he used apparition.

The last thing he saw before the blackness swallowed him was Mrs. Weasley's tear stained face and then the familiar shape of his entrance hall with the pattern of Kilgarrah and Aithusa on the floor.

"I hate apparition." Morgana let go of his hand and went to the bathroom. "Why didn't you use transportation instead?" He heard how she turned the facet on and splashed her face with water.

"The Burrow was still being watched and the less they know about the extent of my powers, the less they can reveal to Voldemort." He stated matter-of-factly. It wouldn't do to dwell on the danger his new friends were in. He walked over to the bathroom and leaned against the door and watched Morgana as she tried to adjust her hair in the mirror. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a bath and I can arrange some breakfast for us in the meantime."

"That sounds nice." She sighed and gave up the fruitless attempt at looking decent again. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the stairs and walking up to the bathroom on the top floor. Merlin followed her with his eyes until she disappeared from view.

Merlin stepped in to the now empty bathroom and took a long look at himself in the mirror. His face was dirty and his once white shirt was stained with blood from Mr. Weasley. He closed the door before removing his torn and dirty clothes and throwing them in a heap on the floor.

He stepped into the shower for a quick rinsing. When he got out, he conjured up a pair of fresh clothes from his wardrobe in his bedroom on the floor above, and put them on. He chuckled to himself when he realised his subconscious had picked a blue long-sleeved shirt and black-brown trousers to go with it. Just for the fun of it, he conjured up one of his red neckerchiefs and tied it around his neck.

* * *

By the time Morgana was finished with her bath, Merlin had cooked breakfast and was waiting for her at the kitchen table, while reading a muggle newspaper. Aithusa was sleeping in her cat form, on a small cot on the floor under the sink.

When she registered Merlin's choice of clothes, she shook her head with a smile and sat down at the chair across from him.

"Feeling nostalgic?" She said and took a sip from the tea cup in front of her. The warm liquid felt nice when it ran down her throat.

"Hue?" He raised his head and met her eyes with a quizzical look.

"Your clothes." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that." He chuckled. "It just sort of happened." He shrugged and returned his attention to the paper.

"It just happened?" She questioned and helped herself to some toast. He looked up at her again from under his eyelashes and her breath hitched when she met his eyes. He had no idea what he was doing to her when he looked at her like that.

"I conjured them up without really thinking," He explained and she laughed out loud. It felt nice to laugh again; the last few hours had been too intense.

"Have you heard anything from Harry?" Morgana asked and she saw his brow furrow in concern.

"No... Not yet." He shook his head and took up his own crystal that he had put on the table beside him. Just as he was about to put it away again, it started to buzz and glow in a blue shimmer.

"_Merlin?_" She could hear Harry's voice coming through at the other end. He sounded excited.

"Harry!" Merlin said with a big smile. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"_We're fine. We're at Grimmauld place._" She heard some faint voices that sounded like Hermione and Ron. "_We have something important to tell you._"

"I will come over and get you as soon as I can." Merlin responded and he shared a look with her that asked the same question she was thinking herself. 'What had they found?' She shrugged at him and they went back to staring at the crystal.

"_Can you get through the wards?_" Hermione asked, having taken up her own crystal.

"Yes, don't worry about it." Merlin grinned. "I'll see you soon. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime."

"_We won't._" Hermione said, but Morgana could hear Ron's protests in the background. "_Bye..._" Hermione said quickly and Morgana and Merlin could hear her telling Ron off, but Ron's response was cut off when the crystal went silent.

"Do you want to come?" Merlin asked her while he stood up to clear the table.

"No..." She put her hand up to muffle a yawn. "I think I will sleep for a few hours before they come. We won't get a quiet moment later, if the way they were acting now was anything to go by."

"Yeah," Merlin grinned. "They are certainly a handful."

* * *

Merlin transported himself to an alley not far from Grimmauld place. He wanted to scout the area before he went over to the house. He had never been inside it before, so the Fidelius charm was still in place, but he knew that he could transport himself inside if he wanted to.

There were only two Death Eaters on watch just outside where the house was supposed to be which meant Voldemort wasn't sure if Harry was in there or not.

After cloaking himself with a spell, he made his way up to the house and muttered a spell that would make him able to see the house without lifting the Fidelius charm.

"**Tóspringan!**" The door opened quickly and Merlin stepped inside. With a wave of his hand he closed the door behind him again. He let go of the cloaking spell and took one step forward. A strange sensation washed over him then, something magical, but nothing happened. It disappeared as fast as it had come and then a figure rose from the carpet in the long and dark hall. Merlin waved his hand again and the figure dissolved into dust before it could do anything to him.

He supposed it had been some sort of wards for unwanted intruders, but very few New Magic spells like that had any effect on him.

The others hadn't heard him coming so he reached out with his magic to try and locate them and found a faint trail leading up to the left. He decided to follow it, but his foot got caught in something heavy only a few steps up the stairs. It was filled with what looked like umbrellas and when it tipped over, it created a loud noise. And like that wasn't enough, it started to roll down the few steps down to the hall Merlin had just walked up. Each bounce created a loud noise and it didn't take long before a shrill voice joined in.

"_Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonour, taint of shame on the house of my father's ancestors._"

"Who's there?" He heard Harry call and soon, several pairs of footsteps came running down from above and Merlin looked up at the trio with a sheepish expression when they arrived.

"Sorry." He grimaced and hunched in on himself a little from embarrassment. He could see Hermione's relieved expression and Ron's happy smile when they saw him, but Harry held out his arm to stop them from going over to him.

"Identify yourself." Harry pointed his wand at him, his eyes firm and unwavering.

"I'm Merlin, ancient warlock from Camelot and the last Dragonlord. The first time we met, I was stumbling out from the forbidden forest with a cut on my head and a broken ankle. I took one look at you, smiled, and then passed out." Merlin held Harry's gaze until he lowered his wand and nodded once.

"_Intruders, my ancestors would never allow filth like you into this house..._"

"I had to be sure." Harry said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I understand." Merlin reassured him with a smile.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed and pushed past Harry and Ron, and ran down the last few steps and embraced him.

"_Filthy mudbloods, a disgrace to the name Black..._"

"We were so worried." Hermione pulled back and let go of him.

"I'm okay." Merlin assured her. "We're all okay." He met Ron and Harry's eyes with a faint smile.

"What happened?" Ron asked him with a frown on his brow.

"I will tell you everything..." Merlin turned his head to face the hall.

"_Blood traitors, scoundrels, mudbloods..._"

"I probably should take care of that first though..." He said with another grimace and walked down to the hall, were he first picked up the big thing he now saw was a carved out troll-leg, functioning as an umbrella stand. He then walked up to the source of the loud yelling; a painting of a woman. "Um, hello." He tried to talk to it, but it only made it shout louder.

"_Freaks, scum of the earth..._"

"Now, that isn't very nice." Merlin chastises her, but she didn't relent, so with a sigh he gathered up his magic to silence her. "**Swíge!**" He said loud and clear and the painting muffled immediately. The woman still moved her mouth but no sound was heard. "Now..." He turned to the others who had followed him downstairs.

"That was brilliant." Ron grinned.

"Well," Merlin shrugged nonchalantly before composing himself. "How about we sit down somewhere and talk."

"The kitchen is down here." Hermione pointed to a door to the right. He opened it and walked down the stone stairs. He sat down at the table and gestured for the others to join him on the opposite side.

"What happened after we left?" Harry was the first to speak.

"Thanks to the Patronus, most of the wedding guest managed to leave before the Death Eaters and Ministry people arrived." Merlin began.

"So the Ministry really has fallen." Hermione said with a sad undertone in her voice.

"Voldemort has infiltrated the Ministry for months, so for all intense and purposes, the Ministry people are Death Eaters." Merlin sighed. "I wish I had known, maybe I could have prevented it." He shook his head before continuing. "But they didn't know you were at the wedding, even if they had their suspicions. Your dad," He looked at Ron. "Heard a rumour that Scrimgeour was tortured about Harry's whereabouts before they killed him, but he didn't say anything. As much as I disliked the man, he still had honour." He saw on Harry's expression that he felt the same.

"After all the guests had left, we realised that there was no use to fighting back anymore. We were outnumbered and no one had been killed yet. I fear that the outcome would have been different if we had put up a bigger fight." He decided not to tell them about Mr. Weasley's injury. "So they put us all together and questioned us while a few of the other Death eaters searched the house. They didn't find anything." He quickly added when he saw Ron's widening eyes. "When they realised they wouldn't get any answers from us, they left."

"So my family is okay?" Ron's face was a little pale.

"Bill and Fleur retreated to their new house together with her parents, and your parents are with Fred, George and Ginny at the Burrow." He finished and Ron visibly relaxed. "I put up new wards so they won't be able to get in there again."

"How did they get through in the first place?" Harry asked.

"They have the whole ministry on their side now, which means they can do more powerful spells without risking being caught. They also have more information that they wouldn't have had access to before." Merlin explained and the room fell into a contemplative silence.

"You sounded excited when you contacted me on the crystal before." Merlin broke the silence after a few minutes. "What have you found out?"

"We found out who R.A.B was." Hermione said excitedly.

"Who is it?" Merlin went into immediate alert mode.

"Sirius brother," Harry cut in. "Regulus Arcturus Black. He's initials were on his bedroom door."

"We called for Kreacher and he told us all about how Regulus had sent him to assist Voldemort when he placed the medallion in the cave and later had ordered him home." Hermione started to tell him. "He told Kreacher to take him to the cave and then he switched the medallions, but he died afterwards, he was pulled into the water." She paused.

"He had ordered Kreacher to go home and destroy the medallion." Harry continued for her. "He couldn't do it, so after several attempts he gave up and left it amongst the other artefacts in the house."

"Which we cleared out two years ago." Hermione finished with a small sigh.

"But Kreacher had managed to knick the medallion before we could throw it away." Ron explained.

"So where is it now?" Merlin leaned forward on the table.

"Mundungus Fletcher has it." Harry said with clenched teeth.

"How..." Merlin began.

"He stole it from Kreacher when Sirius died." Harry continued. "He went back here and took everything he could get his hands on."

"Harry sent Kreacher after him so we are waiting for them to return." Ron finished.

"I see..." Merlin nodded and placed his hands under his chin in thought. This was some unexpected turn of events, but they were good ones. Now they had a lead as to where to find the next Horcrux.

He sat in his thoughts for a few minutes; not noticing how the others cast him worried glances and spoke silently to each other. Then he stood up so quickly that the chair tipped over and the other jumped in their seats.

"We need to get back to my house now." He said and started towards the stairs leading out of the kitchen. It took a while for the others to regain their posture after their slight chock. He got all the way up to the hall before they caught up to him.

"Don't we need to wait here for Kreacher to return?" Ron was the first to question him.

"No need." Merlin shook his head. "He will know where you are and I'm afraid it will probably take a few days before he return."

"How do you know that?" Harry looked hesitant to trust him.

"I don't, but I know people like Mundungus. They are very good at hiding." Merlin said and took a quick look at his watch. "If we hurry, we will be back in time for dinner. I guess you're hungry." Just as he had said it, Ron's stomach rumbled.

"Will Kreacher be able to get through your wards?" Hermione, always the practical one, asked.

"He's a creature of Old Magic, of course he can." Merlin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, hurry up." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"And Mundungus?" Harry questioned while putting on his jacket. "Didn't you say that people needed to be invited to be able to get in to your house?"

"I will take care of it." Merlin had to stop himself from groaning in frustration, their questioning was staring to get annoying. He wanted to get back to Morgana quickly, he didn't like leaving her alone for too long and he was starting to get really hungry. "Come on now." He grabbed Harry and gestured for him to grab Ron and so forth. "**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**" The wind picked up in the narrow hall and soon they disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N**

_Swefe nu_ = **Sleep now**

_Beséowian þys blóddolg_ = **to sew together/ sew up this bleeding wound**

_Tóspringan_ = **Open quickly**

_Swíge_ = **Silence absence of speech/ Silence quiet absence of noise stillness rest also a time of silence**

_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!_ = **Conceal us! Guide us away from here!**

**My brother gave me a cold, so if there's any big spelling mistakes, blame it on him ;) It may also mean that I won't have the energy to sit down and write this week, so if I don't post anything next Monday, you'll know why. But hopefully I will be well enough in a few days.**

**So, today's question: Why did you choose your username? I chose Teekalin because that is the nickname I have for my cat, Zeeka (It was originally Zeeke but she turned out to be a girl) and have used that name on a few different sites over the years so it was only natural that I would have it here as well. When it comes to the pronunciation, it's hard to explain because the way I (and the rest of Sweden) pronounces 'ee' is different from English. It kind of sounds like eye.**

**Have a happy week everyone and I hope none of you have a cold because it's really annoying.**


	44. The One Where Ron Gets Hooked

**A/N**

**Assassin of Syria:** The action is coming, but I must first set up the premises for it =) You're friend does have a point ;) But no, I would never associate you with those kind of people. I have heard of them.

**Female whovian: **It was fun to shut her up, haha. Maybe, but it kind of deserves it for being so obnoxious. Then I will make sure to watch it =) Yep, pretty simple, haha.

**NightsAnger: **I know but there are stuff that is about to happen in the following chapter even if the real action won't happen until the end with the war etc. Hopefully the other stuff is exiting enough. I did suspect that after you ranted about how good it was, haha.

**agirlgeek144: **They're not sop bad ;) A good compromise =D

**IrethOfMirkwood: **I see =) Funnily enough, I will introduce some OC characters in a few chapter and I named one of the Mia. Don't know if I remembered your name subconsciously or what, haha. What is Emma in elvish?

**WEast: **Weirdly enough did just that in this chapter. I hope you'll like it. The hunt for Horcruxes will be different. They will happen out of order and in different ways. More secure ways now that Merlin is in charge. Have you written any story with this character?

**mokona-pyuh: **Thank you =)

**FateOfChaos: **I like it as well =) Thank you, I'm almost completely well now =) I hope you'll like what happens in the next chapters.

**ILikeHotDogs: **No worries =) I'm glad for you and I hope you'll be together for a long time =D Sometimes I wonder if you're telling the truth or taking a piss on me =/ How did things go with the baby? Why are you stressed?

**Kirazalea: **I see =) I'm glad you like it =) How was camp? I know, that was fun to write, haha. It's a good name =)

**A big shout-out to FateOfChaos who was the 500th reviewer =) I can't believe I have over 500 reviews now, you guys are amazing =D**

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 42 The One Where Ron Gets Hooked**

The spell dropped them off in an alley just across the street of the house. Merlin landed gracefully on his feet but Ron stumbled when he hit the concrete and fell down on his backside. Hermione and Harry managed to stay upright but they swayed were they stood and had to support themselves on the walls surrounding them.

"Phew, I'm glad that worked." Merlin chuckled and offered a hand to Ron.

"What?" Ron whimpered. "You mean you didn't know this would work?"

"Well," Merlin shrugged and grimaced. "I did tell you that I've never transported with more than one person before."

"I thought that was just something you told us so you wouldn't have to break us out of school." Ron finally took Merlin's hand and let him pull him up.

"Yes... and no." Merlin averted Ron's gaze, having found an intense interest with his hands. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think I'd manage it." He looked up with a sheepish grin.

"That's assuring." Ron muttered and walked over to Harry and Hermione that stood at the end of the alley, looking out over the busy street.

"Which one is your house?" Hermione turned to Merlin when he came up to them.

"That one over there." He pointed to a small house, wedged between two bigger houses.

It was made of orange bricks, making it stand out from the rest of the houses that were of reddish bricks. There weren't a front law, the door coming out directly at the pavement.

"It's smaller than I thought." Hermione mused as she looked at it and Merlin chuckled silently to himself.

There was a spell on the house that made it look smaller for everyone but him. Merlin could see all four windows on the top floor; the two bedrooms, the living room and his study; but the others could only see the one in the living room, positioned just to the right of the front door. He looked up and saw that the window in the second bedroom was lit up, so he knew Morgana was awake.

"Come on..." He walked along the street with the trio on his tail, until he could cross over. He then walked up to the door and pulled out a key from his pocket. "Welcome to my humble abode." He beamed at them after opening the door so they could walk in. Merlin closed the door behind them with a soft click and watched their reactions.

"This is... wow." Harry said with his mouth open as he looked out of the big windows on the opposite walls, and out to the lush garden.

"It's bigger on the inside." Hermione smiled wide and looked into the dining room/lounge to the left.

"That is so cool." Ron gaped at the pattern of Aithusa and Kilgarrah on the floor, crouching down to trace his fingers along the lines.

"Here, Harry." Merlin grabbed the broom leaning beside the door and gave it to Harry.

"My Firebolt..." Harry beamed. "You found it." He looked up at Merlin. "Thank you."

"No problem." Merlin returned the smile. "Hedwig is out flying, but she should be back soon... I put her cage in the bedroom you will sleep in."

"Thank you... again." Harry had a relieved look on his face. "I was afraid she would be left behind."

"I would never leave her; I know how much she means to you." Merlin put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Crookshank is with Aithusa, I think." He turned to Hermione. "They get along splendidly." He smiled big and Hermione returned his smile tenfold.

"Took you long enough to come back." Merlin heard Morgana's voice coming from the stairs and looked up at her with a big smile. He walked over to her and cupped her face before he kissed her fiercely. "What was that for?" She laughed softly when they broke apart.

"Just..." He sighed and leant his forehead against hers. "I missed you."

"Hey!" Ron called. "We don't want to see you two snogging the life out of each other." Merlin rolled his eyes before stepping back from Morgana and turning back to face the trio.

"Don't worry Ron, you will find someone of your own one day." Merlin grinned and winked at him before taking Morgana's hand and walking back to them. "You can hang your coats here and I would appreciate it if you took of your shoes. I don't want dirt in the entire house."

"Yes mother." Ron rolled his eyes and kicked of his shoes.

"This house is amazing." Hermione cut in, sending a glare in Ron's direction. "How long have you had it?"

"I built it a few years after Hogwarts was founded." Merlin explained and dropped Morgana's hand and walked so he stood in the middle of the entrance hall. "It has undergone a few upgrades over the years though." He grinned. "The last one being when I came back from the states in the spring of 1995. I hadn't been here for almost a century then and the kitchen and the appliances didn't exactly match up to the modern standard." He rubbed his hands together. "How about I show you around before we eat."

"That would be great, thanks." Harry said with a big smile. Merlin was happy Harry had finally lost his grave expression if only for just a while. He knew there was something troubling the young man, he had noticed it when he visited the Burrow, but he would wait for Harry to come to him if he wanted to talk about it.

"Great," Merlin beamed. "How about we start with the dining room and lounge?" He walked ahead of them into the room to the left. It was late in the afternoon and the sun hung low in the sky, its rays lighting up the room through the big windows on the west wall.

"This is where I eat when I have many guests over, the table in the kitchen only hold two places." Merlin explained at pointed to the large table along the north wall.

"And your parties right?" Ron winked at him and gestured to the bar that took up half of the east wall, the same wall as the front door.

"A few." Merlin grinned and walked over to the sofas and armchairs, placed opposite the bar, in the middle of the floor. "I don't have a TV in this room, so this room is purely for entertaining guests or if you want to sit some place quiet."

"Oh, I didn't realise that." Harry said with a smile. "I'm so used to the magical community and their lack of muggle devices."

"Of course." Merlin nodded in understanding and walked over to a door in the right corner on the south wall, just beside the big windows. "This door leads to my private library."

He opened the door and looked up at the big bookcases that went took up both floors of the house and didn't end until they reached the roof. The windows didn't stretch into the library, in order to protect the books from the sun, so the chandelier had been magically enhanced to light up the entire room without being blinding.

"This is amazing." Hermione's eyes glazed over in wonder and Merlin could see her fingers twitch and wanting to touch the books.

"You are free to read anything you want in here." Merlin told her and he was for a second afraid that she would launch herself at him. "You are all allowed to be in here as much as you want." He turned to the other two that stayed by the door with gaping mouths. "I have collected these books since my time in Camelot and they are from all over the world, but a simple translation spell should suffice if you want to read them."

"I'm not much of a book person," Ron began. "But this is bloody brilliant."

"I know." Merlin beamed and walked out. "This hatch here," He pointed to a hatch on the floor, just to the left of the door. "Leads down to my private training room. I would appreciate it if you didn't go down there without me."

"Why?" Ron went to stand beside him and eyed the hatch curiously.

"Because I have some dangerous devices down there, both muggle and magical, and you can easily get hurt if you don't know how to handle them." Merlin said with a serious tone and raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Okay, fine." Ron raised his hands and took a few steps back. "But you better take me down there one day."

"Sure," Merlin grinned and when he turned his head he saw Harry looking out of the windows. "Why don't we go out into the garden now?" He suggested and Harry turned to him with a nod.

He led them out into the hall again and through the door located to the right on the west wall. It was made of glass so it fit seamlessly into the wall.

"It's not big," Merlin said as he stepped out onto the very serene patio. "But you will be able to do as much magic out here as you want without having to worry about anyone seeing you." Merlin told them.

There were trees and bushes around the entire garden so the only way someone could see in was from the above, which wasn't so likely since no planes flew over there under normal circumstances. There were also a few wards that helped keeping people out.

The patio was surrounded by bushes and the tiles were of the same colour as the brick on the house; a soft orange colour. There were a table with four chairs and an open grill that had been recently used by Merlin and Morgana.

Except for the patio and the trees surrounding the garden, there was much open space, filled with a soft mattress of grass, making it perfect for duelling practises.

"It's really beautiful and relaxing out here." Harry said and Merlin could see it on him that he felt calmer than he had done inside the house.

"It really is." Merlin said quietly and inhaled the soft aroma from the flowers. Not many of the flowers usually bloomed at this time of the year, but Merlin had used a little magic to make them bloom longer. "We can eat dinner out here later," He continued. "But how about I show you the rest of the house first?"

He led them to the kitchen, just to the left after entering the house again. It wasn't a big kitchen, but the window lit everything up just as in the other rooms. It was a long and narrow room; the stove, cupboards and everything else you need in a kitchen, were placed to the left, on the north wall, and the small table stood to the right, in the middle of the south wall.

"It all runs on electricity so don't try and experiment with magic," He warned them. "It can have drastic consequences."

"Don't worry," Harry said humourlessly. "I have quite the experience with muggle kitchens." Merlin didn't answer him, but he was worried about how Harry was really feeling. He knew the boy had been abused his entire childhood and he planned on doing his best to make up for it.

"What's under there?" Hermione pointed to a curtain under the sink.

"That's Aithusa's place." Merlin walked over and pulled the small curtain back to reveal Aithusa and Crookshank sleeping deeply on a cot. "Best not to disturb them." He whispered and stepped away.

"Can we go upstairs now?" Ron asked after they had left the kitchen.

"Sure, why not." Merlin shrugged and walked up on the curved stairs. He led them into the room to the left. "This is the living room," He explained. "This is the only place where I have a TV, but you are free to use as you will." He smiled at them and then opened the door to the left of the TV. "In here is my study."

"What's that?" Ron pointed to the phone on his desk. "And that?" He pointed to his fax machine and printer on the floor beneath. Merlin answered the best he could, while slowly losing his patience. He cursed Morgana for hiding away in her room instead of helping him. She had become quite the expert of all his muggle electronics over the summer.

Hermione and Harry, already familiar with muggle devices, stayed behind in the living room and after having left Ron by the computer and a game of solitaire, Merlin walked out to see them standing by the fireplace, looking at all the pictures and photographs.

"Is this Arthur?" Harry took up the picture depicting the golden king and showed it to Merlin when he came up to them.

"Yes," Merlin nodded and took the picture from him.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled when he saw Merlin's expression and clenched jaw. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Merlin shook his head. "It's okay." He smiled weakly and put the pictured back down at the fireplace. "I should tell you that this window," He pointed to the window to the right of the fireplace. "Can be seen from the outside so be careful."

"We will." Hermione answered softly.

"I'm guessing you want to know where you will sleep." Merlin continued and walked over to the hall again, Hermione and Harry following after. He decided to leave Ron where he was for the time being. "I only have two bedrooms so you will have to share." He stopped outside the first bedroom. "This has been Morgana's, but I have moved in here as well because my bedroom is larger so it will be better for you."

He opened the door and saw Morgana sitting in the middle of the large bed, her legs crossed and a spell book in front of her. She looked up when she heard the door opening.

"Are you done with the tour?" She asked and closed the book.

"Almost," He took up his mobile from his pocket. "Could you order some Pizzas for us?" He tossed the phone to her and she caught it in one hand.

"The usual?" She asked while typing in the right number.

"Yes," He smiled at her. "And make it two extra so there's enough for all of us. I will show them their bedroom, but then we're done."

"Sure," She smiled back and he closed the door again and walked over to the other bedroom.

"I have already arranged it for you, but if you want to change something or add something, then let me know." He told Harry and Hermione and opened the door for them.

They stepped inside and looked around in the room. There were one bunk bed on the right wall and one regular bed on the left wall, as well as one desk by the window and two cupboards on either side of the door.

"This is more than enough." Hermione smiled at him and placed her small, but very full bag, on the single bed.

"I will leave you to it then." Merlin smiled back. "There's a bathroom to the left just outside of the door and also one downstairs by the kitchen. The Pizzas should arrive within fifteen minutes and we're eating outside." He closed the door behind him just as Morgana stepped out from the other bedroom.

"Ready?" She asked him.

"Ready." He smiled back and they locked arms with each other and walked downstairs to prepare for dinner.

* * *

"This is incredible." Ron almost moaned. "I have never tasted anything like it before." He took another slice of Pizza and shoved it into his mouth.

"Careful so you don't choke, Ron." Merlin told him with a grin. The other three had already finished eating; Harry and Hermione had decided to go to sleep while Morgana decided to watch some TV upstairs.

Ron had seen the looks she had given Merlin and knew she left because she wanted them to spend some time alone together. They hadn't been alone since before Dumbledore's death.

Ron had tried to stay angry at Merlin for lying to him, but the more time he spent with the bloke, the more he realised that he hadn't lied when he said he never changed who he really was.

Sure, he knew a lot more about all things magic than he had let on before, like the Horcruxes; which he had promised to tell them all about as soon as Kreacher had returned with Mundungus; and he used his Old Magic much more freely now and stopped pretending to use his wand; but other than that, he was the same guy as before and his reasons for lying to them were solid, so it was very hard for Ron to stay mad at him.

He had also offered them a place to live safely in, with warm beds and delicious muggle food, while hunting for Horcruxes; Ron had been a little afraid that he would be forced to live in a tent or something.

Ron had told Merlin that it would take a while before he trusted him again but truth be told, he never stopped trusting him at all. It had been the same since the first time he met the bloke, instant trust in him even if it was obvious he was hiding something. Ron suspected it had something to do with him being a creature of Old Magic.

"Argh, I'm full." Ron dropped his half-finished slice back on the plate and leaned back in the chair while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm pretty full to." Merlin sighed contently and mimicked Ron's posture.

"I could eat Pizza every day." Ron said with a smile and he wasn't lying, he had never eaten something so delicious before.

"I think you would be bored with it after a few days." Merlin turned his head towards him and raised an eyebrow, something Ron had noticed he did quite often.

"Perhaps..." Ron stifled a yawn and stretched out his legs. "Why do you do that?" He waved his hand lazily in the air.

"Do what?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"That." Ron exclaimed and pointed to Merlin's eyebrow.

"Oh, that." Merlin chuckled. "It's something I picked up from my guardian in Camelot. He was ten times better at it and you knew you would never win the argument when he used it." He had a wistful look on his face.

"Do you ever miss it?" Ron didn't look at him; instead he focused his eyes on the many stars above them.

"All the time." Merlin sighed and looked up at the stars as well. "I found my purpose in life there and I met so many wonderful people." He smiled. "Of course I've had many friends after that, but it's never been quite the same."

"And now?" Ron turned to face him and Merlin met his eyes.

"It feels different." Merlin bit his bottom lip a little. "You three are the first that knows who I really am. I've had friends that knew about my magic, but never me." He sighed. "It's a good different."

"I'm glad." Ron smiled back.

"Being around you three feels like being with Arthur, Gwen... The knights... Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon and Elyan..." Merlin looked down at his hands before facing him again. "I know I've told you before, but you really do remind me a lot of both Gwaine and Arthur... And that is a big compliant coming from me." He smiled cheekily.

"You don't say." Ron grinned, but then had to stifle another yawn.

"Maybe we should go to bed to." Merlin yawned as well and stood up. He offered a hand to Ron and pulled him up.

They walked upstairs without saying anything, both too tired and neither feeling the need to say anything more. When they reached the hall on the top floor, Ron heard voices coming from the living room and went to investigate. He found Morgana sitting in the sofa and looking at what Merlin had said was called a TV.

"Which episode is it?" Ron almost jumped when Merlin spoke. He hadn't noticed he had followed him in to the room. He also had no idea what an episode was, but he figured it had something to do with what Morgana was watching.

"It's the Pilot." Morgana answered without taking her eyes of the box. "They're showing the reruns before Season four begins."

"Oh, great." Merlin smiled and went to sit down beside Morgana. "Then I can catch up on all the episodes I missed while at Hogwarts."

"You're such a dork, Merlin." Morgana smirked and took Merlin's hand.

"Yeah, but that's part of my charm." Merlin chuckled and slung his arm over Morgana's shoulder and pulled her to him.

"Of course it is." Morgana sighed and shook her head but didn't remove his arm.

Ron used to mock them when they showed affection towards each other, but truth be told, he was a little jealous. He wanted someone for himself and he had long thought it would be Hermione, but they had grown so much apart this last year. They were still friends but they would never be more than that and Ron was strangely okay with it. But he still hoped he would find someone one day.

"Ron!" Merlin's voice penetrated his thoughts and roused him.

"What?" He sent Merlin a glare to cover up his embarrassment.

"What were you thinking of?" Merlin grinned.

"Nothing..." Ron looked down at his hands but he could still see Merlin's smirk at the corner of his eyes.

"Why don't you sit down with us, I think you will like this." Merlin patted the seat to his right and Ron shrugged and walked over to sit down beside Merlin.

"What are you watching?" He asked and looked at the TV curiously.

"Friends." Merlin answered with a big smile. "It's hilarious."

"If you say so." Ron shrugged and relaxed in the sofa.

Merlin hadn't been lying, the show; like Merlin had said it was called; was hilarious. It was a bit confusing sometimes with all the muggle devices, but Merlin and Morgana answered his questions patiently. He soon learned exactly what an episode was and the different meaning of a season. He also learned that these were only reruns and there would be a new season in little over a month, season four, and he could barely wait. He was hooked.

* * *

It was a few days later when Kreacher arrived in the middle of the entrance hall with Mundungus Fletcher in tow and loud commotion occurred.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting out on the patio, eating breakfast, when they came and they all immediately rushed up and into the house.

They were greeted by the sight of Mundungus writhing in pain on the floor and crying out in agony.

"Make it stop!" Mundungus cried. "It hurts... Please make it stop." It looked like he was cramping and Ron didn't know what to do but watch on helplessly.

"Quickly," Merlin yelled from atop the stairs and ran down. "Hold him down before he hurts himself." Hermione and Harry ran forward before Ron even had a chance to react.

"What's happening?" Hermione looked ready to cry but was still able to help Harry hold Mundungus down by grabbing his legs while Harry held down his shoulders.

"What have you done to me!?" Mundungus spat out with something between a yell and a cry when he saw Harry.

"It's the wards." Merlin said and kneeled down beside Kreacher who had backed away a little when Harry and Hermione came forward. "They are repelling him because he wasn't invited." He placed a hand atop Kreacher's head and to Ron astonishment, he didn't push him away. "Help me take him downstairs, I have prepared a room for him." Merlin closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Kreacher nodded to him and walked up to Mundungus. He grabbed his jacket and both of them disappeared in a loud pop.

"Where did he take him?" Ron stared at the spot they had been in, finally able to find his words again.

"To a room I have prepared downstairs," Merlin looked up and Ron noticed the signs of silent communication and sure enough, Morgana showed up in the stairs and walked over to them. "It's a room I use sometimes when I need to interrogate people." Merlin stood up and indicated for them to follow him.

"Do you use it often?" Ron quickened his pace so he could walk beside him.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "It's been a while since the last one."

"But you still feel the need to have a room like that?" Hermione said with a slight accusing tone form behind them.

"Sometimes it's a necessity." Merlin sighed and stopped by the hatch in the lounge and turned to them. "I don't want you to touch anything down here." He gave them all a hard look. "There are a lot of artefacts and weapons down here that can be disastrous in the wrong hands. I also don't want you to wander off on your own." He waited for them all to nod before opening the hatch and climbed down.

Ron climbed down the ladder after Merlin and when he stepped down on the floor, he looked around in awe. They were in a circular room with the ladder positioned in the middle and there were several swords, maces, spears and even muggle firearms hanging on the walls. They seemed old but were still in pristine condition. Had he touched one of the swords, he was positive it would still be sharp.

There was one archway leading to a long hallway which was completely dark until Merlin pressed a button. The light travelled down the hall until everything was illuminated by a blinding light from above, which Merlin had told him was called fluorescent lights.

When the others had climbed down as well, they headed down the long hallway. Ron could see several doors on the way, all were closed but some had small windows in them. He stopped by one and looked in and saw rows upon rows filled with object of different shapes and forms.

The room next to it was filled with muggle weapons like the ones in the circular room, but these weren't placed on he walls like decoration but were on racks and shelves. There were also a few chain mails hanging on manikins. Everything looked used but not as old as the weapons before. He guessed these were weapons Merlin used for training.

"Hurry up Ron." Harry called silently to him and he tore his gaze away and walked after the others.

The room Merlin took them to was at the end of the hall and Ron was itching to ask Merlin to show him all the rooms down here, but he held his tongue, knowing now was not the time.

Merlin opened the door and walked in. He pressed another button and the room lit up by a single lamp in the middle.

It wasn't a big room; about four times four meters. The left wall was lined with a bench and there was a door at the bottom wall, beside a large mirror. Mundungus was tied to a chair in the middle of the room; Kreacher standing just behind him with his hands behind his back.

There was a table in front of Mundungus where his hands were fasten to a round steel beam reaching across the whole length of the table, with some metal rings around his wrist; which Merlin had told him were called handcuffs after watching _Police Academy_ the other day.

"You can sit down there." Merlin pointed to the bench before walking over to Mundungus. Ron and the others did as he said, even if Harry seemed a bit put out for not getting to interrogate Mundungus himself, but he knew better than to interject when Merlin was in his serious mode.

"What?" Mundungus cried out when Merlin took the chair from the other side of the table and positioned it beside him. "Wha've I done? Setting a bleedin' 'ouse-elf on me and then almost killing me with that bleedin' spell, what are you playin' at, wha've I done, lemme go, lemme go, or..."

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands." Merlin tilted his head like he was looking at something fascinating and Mundungus gulped nervously. Merlin then turned his head a little to speak to Kreacher. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

"Of course Master Emrys, sir." Kreacher bowed to him.

"Who are you?" Mundungus exclaimed but shrunk back and almost whimpered when Merlin turned his gaze to him again.

Ron could understand how Mundungus felt, Merlin was downright scary when he, like Hermione liked to call it, showed his inner Emrys. He glanced to the side and saw that Harry and Hermione looked nervous as well, only Morgana seemed relaxed. She sat on his other side, leaning her back against the wall in a relaxed way, her legs crossed, while she looked on with an amused smirk.

"Wha' do you want with me?" Mundungus whimpered. "Who are you?"

"You took something of ours and I intend to take it back." Merlin said slowly and then looked over at Morgana quickly before smirking and reaching out his hand to trace a finger along Mundungus' jaw line, who flinched by his touch.

Ron was confused by Merlin's action but when he heard a snort coming from Morgana, he glanced at her and saw her holding back a laugh. Ron realised Morgana had told Merlin to do it and that they were just having a laugh at Mundungus expense, not that Ron objected to that. The coward had left Mad-eye to die; he deserved anything that came to him.

"I've ain't taken anythin' from you," Mundungus yelled. "I've never seen you before in me life."

"No, but you have taken things from Harry." Merlin said and Mundungus eyes landed on Harry for a second before they returned to Merlin.

"Is this about them goblets again?" Mundungus shook his head a little. "I ain't got none of 'em left, or you could 'ave 'em..."

"No, it's not the goblets," Merlin smiled and shook his head. "But you're getting close."

"Wha've are you bleedin' talkin' about?" Mundungus frowned.

"When you searched through Grimmauld place after Sirius death, you took things from the kitchen cupboard as well." Merlin paused and Mundungus gulped. "One of the items you procured where a Medallion," Merlin brought a hand out and brushed Mundungus bangs away before continuing with sweet smile. "All I want to know is what you did with it, okay."

"Why?" Mundungus asked and tried to lean away from Merlin's hand. "Is it valuable?"

"You've still got it?" Hermione cried out and had stood up if Harry hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Merlin and Mundungus turned to face her.

"No, he hasn't," Merlin shook his head. "He's just wondering if he could have gotten more money from it." He turned his head back to face Mundungus. "Isn't that right, Mundungus?"

"More?" Mundungus said aghast. "That wouldn't 'ave been effing difficult... Bleedin' gave it away, di'n't I? No choice."

"What do you mean?" Merlin tilted his head.

"I was selling in Diagon Alley an' she come up to me an' asks if I've got licence for tradin' in magical artefacts. Bleedin' snoop. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off that time an' to fink meself lucky."

"Can you describe this woman to me?" Merlin's face had turned serious.

"She was some ministry hag," Mundungus began. "A little woman. Bow on top of 'er head." He paused with a frown. "Looked like a toad."

"I see," Merlin nodded and looked back at them. Ron's inside froze when he realised who Mundungus was talking about and he noticed how stiff Harry became beside him.

"Do you know 'er?" Mundungus asked Merlin.

"I do," Merlin nodded without taking his eyes of Harry's clenched fist and the faded words scribbled there. "Very well."

* * *

**A/N**

**Things are starting to pick up and I might make things happen faster than in the books but it depends on how much other stuff I want to out in so no promises.**

**This weekend had been so f***ing hot. It was at one point 45 degrees C in the sun on Friday and probably something similar on Saturday and Yesterday. 30 something degrees C in the shadow. It's to hot. But we had a thunderstorm last night so it's cooler today =) So for those that think Sweden is a cold country, you haven't been in the south ;P But the north did have snow until only a few weeks ago =S It is a long country so it's not weird, trust me =P**

**Today's question: What is your favourite season (not show)? I think I like the spring most, when everything is blooming. Or maybe early autumn when everything is orange and yellow. Then again, I love the winter when there's snow, but that doesn't happen every year here (in the south) so it's mostly Yule and my birthday that makes me like it more. So my final answer is, early autumn.**

**Have a great week =D**


	45. The One With the Vision

**A/N**

**WhistlingWolf:** You will find out about the locket in this chapter =) Who doesn't like wolves =) Thank you, my cold is almost completely gone now.

**FateOfChaos: **Kind of like here then =) Thank you so much =D It was really fun to write creepy Merlin, I hope I get the chance to do it more =P Yes, I have watched it. I haven't watched yesterday's episode yet, probably won't be able to until later this week, but it's really good. I have watched the original Swedish version so I kind of know what will happen but they have altered quite a few things so I still gets surprised =)

**NightsAnger: **Thank you. It's always hard to describe a house or room because you have this picture in your head and I want you to see what I see but I know it's impossible, but I try ;) It really is. It's peaceful and the warmth hasn't really come yet =)

**Assassin of Syria: **Me too =D I think there are many male bookworms, they just don't admit it, haha. Thank you =) It's probably hot in every country but at least the heat had gone now and we have a comfortably 25-30 degrees. 25 in the winter is really warm. We have at the most 5 and the coldest around -15.

**WEast: **It really is beautiful with snow but we only get it like once every third or fourth year in the south :( She's much more sinister than Voldemort. With him you know where you have him. She will get some but not enough in my taste, but they can't do to much in the middle of the ministry. I only read Merlin and Merlin crossovers so I haven't read it but I take your word for it =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **Congratulation =) Not very similar, those names ;P

**Lady Flurryous: **Thank you =) I'm actually not speeding up Kreacher's arc, because they found out about R.A.B the fist morning. I have checked the book ;) To be honest, it wasn't so much the food he wanted home to ;P I didn't know that, about the sith, but I like the name =) They were to tired to cook this time but they will cook later in the subtext, haha. It was a hot weekend but now we have like 25-30 so much more comfortable.

**Female whovian: **Thank you =) I don't envy you =)

**agirlgeek144: **I know, she's evil ;P He will have quite a large part, but Harry gets to do some thing as well =) I think you will like this chapter than ;) It is hard to choose between the seasons because they all have good attributes, but the spring here is definitely not damp.

**Kirazalea: **I'm glad you noticed the references but to honest, the 'it's a good difference' isn't a reference :S What reference did you think it was, I'm curious. Thank you so much =D Well, he built the house at the start of the first millennium and it was pretty much still the middle ages then so he did need it and I like to think that it was originally a torture chamber (not that he abused the power or anything) but luckily the times have changed so he only need an interrogation room now :/ Happy late birthday then =D

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 43 The One With the Vision**_..._

_They're digging out the old tombs underneath the castle. Uther thinks he might find riches down there but all it does is making Arthur grumpy from lack of sleep and he's taking it out on me on the training field._

_..._

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but Uther was right. There were riches in one of the tombs. The tomb belongs to Cornelius Sigan and it's filled with gold and artefacts, but it is also booby trapped. One of the workers died and Gaius would too if I hadn't managed to stop the arrow._

_There's a crystal on top of Sigan's coffin. Gaius believes it contains his soul and should not be touched under any circumstances._

_According to Gaius, Sigan was a powerful Sorcerer and he helped build Camelot before the people turned on him. When he died, he transferred his soul to the crystal so he could possess anyone who touches it and then use them as a way to avenge everyone that had tried to kill him, not caring that that was hundreds of years ago._

_Gaius is trying to convince Uther to seal the tomb before that happens._

_..._

_I can't believe I've been over a year in Camelot now, but Arthur still doesn't trust me completely. _

_I thought he was my friend but he replaced me with Cedric after one mistake. It's not like I was planning on falling asleep while mocking out the stable and they did manage to catch all the horses again, so I don't understand what the problem was. Clotpole._

_..._

_Cedric is on to me and he's using it to play in Arthur's favour. I'm not sure how much more I can take before I do something stupid like start a fight..._

_..._

_So it turned out I was right, again. Cedric was a thief and he got possessed by Cornelius Sigan while trying to steal his crystal from the tomb underneath the castle._

_But I did manage to trap him inside the crystal again and Arthur practically apologised to me afterwards. It's not like he could deny that I was right about Cedric all along, not when everyone saw him use magic to destroy Camelot._

_He's a prat and a clotpole, bit I think I'm starting to change him for the better._

_..._

They all gathered in the lounge when they got up from the basement. Merlin paced back and forth while the trio sat in the sofa and Morgana leaned against the bar.

The sun shone in from the big windows, highlighting everything. It had only been a few hours since Kreacher had arrived and it was still early in the afternoon.

"How will we be able to get to her from inside the ministry?" Harry was the first to speak up and Merlin stopped his pacing momentarily to look at him, before starting again.

"I don't know yet." Merlin had an intent look on his face while trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't put the others at risk.

"Can you stop with the bloody pacing, Merlin." Morgana called out with a frustrated sigh. "It's not helping."

"I'm sorry." Merlin took a deep breath and sat down in one of the armchairs and placed his head in his hands.

"We could take turns and study the people coming in and out of the ministry and then use Polyjuice potion to take their place." Hermione suggested.

"That's too dangerous." Merlin looked up at her. "The chance that you will be discovered is too big. I need to go in alone."

"But we want to help," Ron piped up. "You don't need to do everything alone, mate."

"I know," Merlin smiled faintly at him. "But this time it's for the best."

"And if we refuse?" Harry said with a scowl. "Dumbledore gave this mission to me; I'm supposed to get the Horcruxes."

"Had it been any other place, I would gladly bring you, but this is the ministry we're talking about." Merlin tried to make him understand; he wouldn't be able to live with himself it something happened to these kids. "You are a wanted man, Harry... All three of you are. If you get caught inside there, I'm not sure I can save you."

"Then what is your plan?" Morgana asked, interrupting Harry's reply. Merlin leaned back in the armchair so he could see all four of them at the same time.

"I will go in alone, disguised." Merlin began but Hermione interrupted him.

"How about the wards?"

"The wards are only designed to detect New Magic; I'm not intending to use that." Merlin smirked. "I will use a spell very similar to a confondus charm, but placed on me. No one will be able to look at me directly, their eyes will subconsciously avert from me, so I will be able to walk right in without anyone noticing."

"How will you find the toad?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"I will trace her magic. I spent enough time with her last year that I will be able to recognise it." He paused and a faint smile graced his lips. "She has a very distinct magic after all."

"When will you do it?" Harry asked and Merlin could see that he was still a bit put out, but he would soon see that this was the right way to go.

"First I need something to destroy it with." He licked his lips before continuing. "A Horcrux is a dangerous item and it's not something I want lying around the house. It has the power to control people as you discovered with the diary and Ginny."

"How can you destroy a Horcrux?" Hermione asked.

"Have you come upon one before?" Ron asked at the same time.

"There are but a few things that can destroy a Horcrux," Merlin began. "I think you already know about the Basilisk poison." He looked at Hermione who began shifting uneasily.

"Yes," She finally nodded. "I read it in a book I took from Dumbledore's office."

"I'm not reprimanding you, Hermione." Merlin tried to assure her with a smile. "There are other ways to destroy them, like Fiendfyre, but that is an extremely unreliable spell...

"_And dragon fire,_" Aithusa added.

"Yes, Dragon's fire works as well and we have access to it." He nodded to Aithusa who just jumped up on the bar and started to drag her head over Morgana's arm in an attempt to make her pet her. "But that is also something I don't want to use unless necessary because it will require space... If the Horcrux is animate, you can use a killing curse to kill the host, but it won't work on inanimate objects."

"How did Dumbledore do it?" Harry interrupted him.

"Dumbledore used the Basilisk poison embedded in Gryffindor's sword." Merlin answered.

"So that's why he wanted to give the sword to me in his will?" Harry brightened up a little.

"I believe so, but the sword is in Hogwarts now... But I might have a way to get it." He bit his lower lip in thought. "If you give me a week, I think I will be able to get it and can then go to the ministry and retrieve the medallion."

"I thought the ministry had confiscated it." Harry frowned.

"The sword they confiscated is a fake; Dumbledore hid the real one behind a portrait." Merlin explained.

"Did you know Dumbledore planned on giving the sword to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "But I knew he planned something. He never told me he switched the swords but I could sense that the sword he had on the wall at the end of the year wasn't the same one he had at the beginning of the year. He let me take a look at the real one once and I remember the magical signature of it, so when I visited him and the signature had faded significantly, I knew something was up. So I returned later when he was busy and traced the faded signature to a portrait and sure enough, the sword was stashed behind it."

"So it's still in Hogwarts." Harry stated. "How will you get to it?"

"I have someone who can help me." Merlin stated.

"Who?" Hermione asked, she was also frowning.

"I can't tell you, I made a promise." Merlin said without hesitation. He could see Harry thinking intently before answering.

"One week then," Harry nodded. "And if you haven't been able to get the sword by then, we will use Aithusa."

"Deal." Merlin took Harry's arm and shook it. "Now, on to Ron's question." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I have come upon a Horcrux before, in Camelot."

"Camelot?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," He nodded. "You have all read the diary right?" They all nodded. "Do you remember Cornelius Sigan?"

"That was a Horcrux?" Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"It was one of the first ones made." Merlin confirmed. "Instead of just putting a piece of his soul into it, he transferred his entire soul into the crystal when he died. And when someone later touched it, the soul transferred to that person and he was able to posses him or her."

"How did you destroy it?" Harry leaned forward slightly.

"I didn't." Merlin stated matter-of-factly.

"But..." Harry began but Merlin silenced him.

"I recaptured him in the crystal by letting him take control of my body after casting a spell." Merlin frowned a little. "I almost didn't make it." He said silently before shaking his head free of the memories. "I took the crystal to a safe place afterwards and after Gringotts was built, I placed it in my vault where it still is. The spell prevents the soul from escaping again."

"Won't that spell work this time?" Hermione questioned.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "The way to make a Horcrux changed after New Magic became the common practise. It renders the spell ineffective and besides," He grimaced. "We need to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes completely in order for Harry to be able to kill him."

"So that's the plan then." Morgana said and they all turned their heads towards her. "Merlin will contact someone that will have access to the sword at Hogwarts, which I presume is Snape since he did manage to get in once before..."

"You're working with Snape?" Harry called out and stood up.

"Morgana!" Merlin exclaimed and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"... And then _Merlin_ will go to the ministry and take the medallion from the toad lady before coming back with it here where Harry will destroy it." Morgana finished, ignoring Harry's and Merlin's outbursts.

"Is it true?" Harry glared at Merlin. "Are you working with Snape?"

"It's not that simple, Harry." Merlin stood up as well and raised his hands in submission. "He's a double spy, he's on our side."

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry cried out, tears running down his cheeks in anger.

"On Dumbledore's own orders." Merlin explained. He tried to place a hand on Harry's shoulder but he backed away.

"You trust him?" It wasn't really a question and Merlin sighed tiredly before answering.

"I do." He nodded. "I'm not asking you to start liking the man, but I ask you to trust me with this. I would never put your safety in jeopardy."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry looked hurt.

"Because I had my own doubts about the man until we talked this summer." Merlin looked pleadingly at him. "He explained everything to me and I believe him... and... and he made me promise not to tell you."

"I need to some time to process this." Harry said and walked out of the room without another word.

"You should have told him earlier." Ron stated and stood up.

"I know." Merlin sighed. "But I promised Severus I wouldn't."

"He will get over it." Hermione said and stood up as well. "It's just hard for him to trust Snape with the way he has treated him over the years."

"How about you two?" He looked between Hermione and Ron.

"I may not trust Snape but I trust you and that's good enough for me." Ron shrugged. "If you believe he's really on our side then he is."

"Same with me." Hermione smiled weakly before looking to where Harry disappeared. "We should probably go and talk to him."

"Yeah," Ron grimaced. "Did you search for the other Horcruxes, by the way?"

"I tried, but it didn't work." He licked his lips. "But when I get a hold of the medallion I will be able to recognise the magic easier and I might be able to find the rest then."

"Sure," Ron nodded, seemingly thinking about something. "See you at dinner, mate." Ron patted Merlin on the back before following Hermione. As soon as they had gone, Merlin rounded on Morgana.

"Why did you have to tell them?" He snarled at her.

"It's for your own good, Merlin." Morgana said calmly, petting Aithusa behind her ears.

"_She's right you know._" Aithusa said and stared at him, but he ignored her and focused on Morgana.

"How?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You need to stop keeping secrets from them." Morgana sighed and met his eyes. "You and Snape are the same; you're both too scared to open up because you're afraid the people who care about you will turn their backs on you." She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders while looking into his eyes. "It's the opposite, you now." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "It's the secret keeping that will drive them away, not the truth." She let go of him and left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"You made it." Merlin stood up from his chair in the dingy looking room. He had sent Aithusa after Snape the moment he was alone in the lounge, and the man had agreed to meet with him the same evening in the old building they had met in last time.

"You wanted to ask me something." Snape said in his monotone voice, getting right to the point as usual.

"Do you think you can sneak into Hogwarts again and retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor?" Merlin walked up to the man.

"I thought the ministry had the sword." Snape drawled and quirked an eyebrow.

"They have _a_ sword." Merlin smirked. "The real one is behind the portrait right behind the Headmasters chair. I believe it is Albus's own portrait that holds that place now."

"So you want me to break into Hogwarts, retrieve a valuable sword from the Headmaster's office, and then sneak out again without anyone noticing me? I thought you would ask me to do something difficult." Snape said sarcastically.

"I know it's not an easy task, but you have managed to break in before." Merlin smiled encouragingly.

"That was before the Dark Lord took over the Ministry." Snape pointed out.

"So you don't think you can do it." Merlin sighed and faked a disappointed look.

"I never said that." Snape said quickly and Merlin looked up at him with a big smile.

"I knew you could do it." He patted him on the shoulder.

"When do you want it?" Snape sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, he knew he had been played.

"Preferably by the end of this week." Merlin walked over to a window and looked down at the busy evening traffic.

"What do you need it for?" Snape said with a casual tone and walked over to stand beside him, but Merlin wasn't fooled.

"I can't tell you that." He levelled him with a serious look. "It's crucial that Voldemort doesn't know about this."

"You shouldn't say his name." Now it was Snape's turn to look at him seriously.

"Why?" Merlin frowned.

"He plans on putting a jinx on it." Snape explained. "Every time someone says it, he will know. He hopes to find Harry that way."

"When will it be put into function?" Merlin was glad Snape had told him. Who knows what could have happened if he hadn't.

"Within the nearest days." Snape looked down at the street below. "They have a few problems with the spell, but they are close to fixing it."

"Thank you for telling me." Snape looked up at him and Merlin gave him a big smile. "You should go now."

"I will." Snape nodded once and walked away to the middle of the room.

Merlin bit his lower lip as he watched Snape get ready to apparate away. He had mixed feelings inside his head, whether or not he should tell Snape about Harry. Snape had his back to Merlin and before he could regret it, Merlin exclaimed. "Harry knows!" Snape turned around with an angry look on his face.

"You told him." Snape snarled.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "Morgana did, but it's for the best. We shouldn't keep secrets from the people we love."

Snape didn't say anything; he just turned on the spot with his black coat swirling around him and disappeared with a pop.

Merlin sat down on the chair again and rested his elbows on his knees before burrowing his head in his hands. All this lying and scheming was taking its toll on him and he hoped he would come out of this war the same man, but he wasn't sure.

* * *

The house was dark and silent when Merlin came back. It was the middle of the night so it wasn't surprising; Merlin had stayed in the old building for a few hours, collecting his thoughts, before returning.

He walked upstairs and opened the door to his and Morgana's room. He stood in the doorway watching Morgana's sleeping form for a few minutes. It was calming watching her sleep, her face was relaxed a small smile graced her lips.

After changing into his pyjama bottoms, he climbed into bed beside her and slung an arm over her stomach, pulling her closer. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It took four days before Snape sent a message to Merlin, saying he had the sword.

Merlin went and picked it up immediately; Snape was still a bit grumpy; and when he came back, Morgana and the trio were waiting for him in the lounge.

Harry had come and talked to him the day before and they had talked things out. Merlin had told him everything he knew about Snape and his double life and even if he still wasn't happy about it, Harry understood why he had decided to trust Snape and they had come to a mutual understanding.

"Is it the real sword?" Harry came up to him and took the sword from Merlin's hand.

"It is." Merlin nodded and went to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He turned to face them while taking a slow sip. "I will go to the ministry tomorrow morning."

"Have you practised the spell?" Morgana furrowed her brow, concern evident in her eyes.

"I have." Merlin tried to assure her with a smile but he could see it didn't work completely.

"Are you sure about this, mate?" Ron asked, he too looked worried.

"Don't worry about me," Merlin breathed out a small chuckle. "I can take care of myself, and besides... I've broken into worse places during my life." He grinned.

"How long do you think it will take?" Hermione gnawed at her lower lip.

"It shouldn't take too long," He wrinkled his brow as he tried to work out the best ways in and out of the ministry.

"I still wish I could come with you." Harry said quietly and fidgeted with the sword.

"I know." Merlin sighed quietly.

* * *

Merlin left early the next morning without waking anyone up, and made his way to the ministry by calling for a cab. He jumped out a few blocks away and made the rest of the way by foot.

The chilly morning air was felt nice against his cheeks and he pulled his hands inside his grey hoodie to warm them; the incoming autumn starting to make itself known.

He stopped when he came to a building just beside the ministry entrance, peeking his head around the corner. He waited until the alleyway was empty until first casting the ageing spell and then the delusion charm on himself. "**Áblgan mín ansíen!**"

Getting through the magical toilets was a piece of cake; his magic was undetectable by these simple wards.

He looked around the large Atrium and the first thing he notices were the statue. It was a witch and a wizard sitting upon a large throne made of muggles and the words _MAGIC IS MIGHT_ was engraved at the base.

Merlin almost felt sick when he looked at it and decided to make something about the monstrosity before he left the ministry.

He stayed by the statue; the charm protecting him from unwanted attention; and closed his eyes. His magic flared out in search of Umbridge. She wasn't difficult to find, her magic having a distinct repellent feeling about it. He opened his eyes again and followed the trail.

He stepped into the lifts and didn't get out until he reached Level One, _Minister of Magic and Support Staff_. He walked down the corridor and all he met on the way averted their eyes as if it was dangerous to look at him and he smirked and pushed a little more magic into the spell.

Eventually, he reached an open space were dozens of witches and wizards sat at desks, scribbling something on papers.

Ignoring them, he made his way to the door at the back and read the plaque.

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister_

_Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission_

Then his eyes got caught to the large eye stuck in the door and Merlin recognised it immediately. It was Alastor Moody's.

Feeling his anger rise inside him, he pushed the door open and walked in. The room was decorated with lace draperies, doilies and dried flowers. The walls were filled with ornamental plates featuring kittens and the desk was cowered in a flouncy, flowered cloth. There was also a poster of Harry on the wall, UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 written over his chest.

Dolores Umbridge sat by her desk, writing something on a paper, but when the door opened she looked up. He blocked the whole opening but the spell made it impossible for her to focus on him, instead she glanced around him, worry starting to line her expression.

"Who's there?" She called out while standing up and Merlin quickly closed the door behind him.

"Your doom!" He said darkly in his raspy old voice and had to hold back from laughing when he saw her scared expression.

"Who said that?" She tried to sound confident and pulled out her wand. "Show yourself."

"Give me the medallion." He demanded and he saw her hand fly up to her chest and he knew she wore it around her neck.

"Why?" She cried out almost hysterical. "Who are you!?" She exclaimed and this time Merlin couldn't hold his laughs back. She whimpered and brought her hands up to her ears, trying to block out his laugh.

"It doesn't belong to you." He said after having gathered himself. He stepped up to her and even if she still couldn't focus her eyes on him, she could feel his body heat and feel his breath when he leaned down to speak into her ear. "Give it to me."

"Just take it." She cried out and pulled out the medallion. She threw it on the floor before crouching down behind her desk.

"Thank you." Merlin smirked and picked up the medallion. The power inside it overwhelmed him and he lost control over his magic as it flared out. The feeling he felt was similar to the one he had experienced with the Malfoy boy, but this time he knew what was happening and he could quickly control himself.

"You," He looked up and saw Umbridge pointing a finger at him. "How dare you, you filthy old man." He realised the deflection spell had worn of but the ageing spell was still intact. "Who are you?" She almost shrieked. "You won't get away with this." Umbridge screamed at him and he pocketed the medallion in his jeans.

"Are you sure about that?" Merlin smirked at her and took a few steps closer. He could tell she was terrified of him but she held her ground and raised her wand at him.

"The Minister is just down the hall." She said in a sweet, sickly voice. "One word from me and you'll be a wanted man."

"I doubt you would have the time to utter one word to him." Merlin smirked and she gulped nervously. "I am Dragoon." He tilted his head. "Dragoon the Great, as you so kindly asked." He took a few more steps forwards, until he had her backed against the wall, and brought a hand up take the wand from her hand.

"I will have your face up on posters all over the country the moment you leave." She shrieked when he had backed away.

"I don't think so." He looked down at his hand while twirling her wand between his fingers. He then gathered up his magic and looked up at her while whispering a spell. "**Ofergitolian nebwlite!**" His eyes flashed golden and he heard her gasp at the sight. "Good luck putting my face up on a poster like that now." He nodded to the poster of Harry.

"I still know your name." Umbridge snarled. "Dragoon the Great... What kind of name is that anyway?" She said in a mocking voice.

"One that will haunt your dreams forever." He grinned when he saw her furious expression.

"You will regret ever stepping inside this..."

"**Áblgan mín ansíen!**" Merlin chanted the delusion charm again before Umbridge could finish and walked out of her office, taking Moody's eye with him and throwing her wand in a dustbin in the other room, after having effectively snapped it in half.

He heard Umbridge call for security, but they all ran past him, and he made his way out to the Atrium as easily as he had made his way to her office.

When he reached the statue again he stopped and placed a hand on it. He closed his eyes and directed his magic at it. He smiled when he opened his eyes again and saw the result.

Gone was the hideous throne with the witch and wizard and the tormented muggles underneath, in its stead was a pure white unicorn, standing on its hind legs and golden sparks sprouting out from its horn.

He walked away towards the exit with a big smile on his face which only grew larger when the people around him started to notice the change, and the Atrium filled with questions and furious outcries.

* * *

Harry was waiting for him on the stairs when he came back, holding the sword tightly in his grip. He stood up when he noticed Merlin.

"Did you get it?" His voice was silent but it sounded loud in the empty hall.

"I did." Merlin pulled the medallion from his pocked and handed it to Harry. Then he motioned for him to follow him downstairs.

"Did you...?" Ron started when they passed him by the sofa in the lounge.

"Yes." Merlin said and Ron stood up to follow them.

Merlin opened the hatch and showed them to a room that was designed like a prison. The walls were scribbled with magical spells and wards, making it impossible for anything to escape from there.

"Place the medallion there, Harry." Merlin pointed to a stone altar at the back of the room and Harry walked over and put the medallion down. He could see Ron eyeing it curiously. "When I say go, you stab it with the sword, is that understood?"

"Yes..." Harry said and gripped the sword tighter. Merlin walked up to the altar and placed a hand over it. "Before we do anything, I want to try and use it to trace the other Horcruxes." He explained when he saw their confused glances and closed his eyes.

He stood like that for several minutes and when he opened his eyes again, he could feel the energy getting drained from him and he staggered at bit.

"That was something else." He breathed out a huff and licked his lips.

"Did you find them?" Ron asked.

"Kind of," He shook his head and glanced at Harry with a concerned look. "One of them is here in London, but I can't pinpoint it... And I think one of them is up north somewhere, but it's too far away to tell where... It's blocked by a strong magical force." He rubbed his forehead. "The third one is contained in a living thing that felt like a snake..."

"Nagini." Harry said.

"Yes," He nodded. "She's not far from here, just outside of London. I will try and pinpoint them more, but it will probably take time."

"At least we know more now than we did before." Ron said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Harry nodded and patted him on the back. "You did good." He smiled at him and Merlin returned it hesitantly. He knew where one Horcrux was, but he couldn't tell them. How do you tell someone that they have a bit of another's soul inside of them?

"I will try and open it now." He said and walked up to the altar again. "Be ready with the sword, Harry." Harry nodded and held up the sword. "**Ætýnan!**" Nothing happened. "**Ætýnan!**" He tried again but still nothing.

"Maybe you should try another spell." Ron suggested but Merlin shook his head.

"It's not the spell." Merlin said and crouched down to eye the medallion better. "Harry, come over here." He waved him over.

"What?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Doesn't that S look like a snake to you?" He pointed to the S sprawled on top of the medallion.

"Maybe." Harry shrugged.

"Try and command it." Merlin backed away to make room for Harry.

"Command it?" Harry looked very confused.

"You are a Parselmouth, are you not?" Merlin quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but..."

"Then it's no problem." Merlin smiled.

"Okay..." Harry sighed and turned towards the medallion. Merlin could see him concentrating before opening his mouth. Out came a loud hiss and the medallion opened with a click. Behind both of the glass windows inside was an eye.

"Stab it Harry!" Merlin yelled and Harry brought the sword up quickly and smashed both of the eyes in two quick strokes.

* * *

When they resurfaced, Morgana and Hermione were waiting for them in the lounge.

"Did you destroy it?" Hermione asked and gnawed at her lower lip in worry.

"We did." Harry smiled and held up the broken medallion.

"I have something to tell you." Merlin interrupted them before they could start celebrating, and they all turned to face him.

"What it is Merlin?" Morgana walked up to him with a worried look in her eyes.

"I found this." He held up a round ball that looked distinctly like an eye and it took Harry a few second to realise exactly what it was.

"It's Moody's eye." Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Blimey," Ron exclaimed. "Where did you find it?"

"Umbridge was using it as a way to a spy on her workers." Merlin said and gave the eye to Harry. "I took it because he deserved much more than that."

"Thank you." Harry said silently and put it in his pocket. He intended to go out in the garden and bury it later.

"Did she discover you?" Morgana put a hand on his upper arm.

"Yes." He said and then quickly continued when he saw her starting to get riled up. "But I took care of it." He held his hands up before placing them on her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, okay. I was just a bit overwhelmed when I grabbed the medallion and I lost control over the spell, but it's all fine now."

"It better be or I will personally make a visit to her." Morgana narrowed her eyes and Harry finally understood why Morgana had been able to gather her own army back in Camelot; she was one scary lady. He was impressed that Merlin didn't even cringe under her look.

* * *

After holding a small ceremony while burrowing Moody's eyes, the atmosphere in the house turned to a happy one. They had destroyed a Horcrux and thanks to Merlin, they were closer to finding the other three than they had been before.

They celebrated long into the night and they all got a bit drunk and danced and played games until they no longer could stay upright without falling asleep.

Merlin fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, curled up next to Morgana, who started to dream the moment she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Merlin, stop it." Morgana giggled as she ran away from Merlin, but he caught up with her and they tumbled down onto the grass._

_They lay there, looking into each other's eyes and Morgana felt serene happiness course through her body and she could feel herself smile in her sleep._

_But then the dream changed. The green grass disappeared and in its stead was a cold grey concrete and the blue sky was replaced with a starry night._

_She stood at the end of an alley, looking out over an empty street. She recognised the street, it was the same one she saw every time she looked out of the window in her bedroom, but this was further down._

_She turned around to look into the alley and saw two men arguing. Their faces were blurred but she recognised them somehow. She took a few steps closer until she could hear what they said._

_"Can't you see what you're doing?" One of the men exclaimed and raised his arms in frustration. She could see that he was very muscular and had blond hair. He wore muggle clothes; fitted jeans, sneakers, a white T-shirt and an orange hoodie that was open at the front and rolled up in the sleeves; but his face was still blurred. "You're killing yourself, don't you realise that?"_

_"What do I have left to live for?" The other man said in a tired voice and took a few steps backwards until his back hit the wall and he glided down to the ground. _

_He had raven black hair that was extremely familiar to her but she couldn't remember why. Unlike the other man, this one was skinny, too skinny; no muscles evident under his clothes; and his clothes were worn. He wore baggy jeans that were torn by the knees and his sneakers were dirty to the point it was impossible to tell what colour they were. He had a red T-shirt on, above a black long sleeved shirt, and it was stained with unidentifiable things._

_"Why would you say that?" The blond man said with a concerned and sad voice and crouched down in front of the raven haired man. "There are still people that need you. Your students need you."_

_"No," The raven haired man shook his head. "The war is over, I completed my destiny and Jon and Hermione can take over my position at Hogwarts... but she is still gone." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out something that looked like a syringe. "And I'm so tired, I just want to sleep." He said pleadingly and rolled up his sleeve._

_"No!" The blond man said with renewed intensity and took the syringe from the raven haired man. "You don't get to do this to me." He stood up and dropped the syringe on the ground before stomping on it until it broke._

_"Arthur, please." The raven haired man said and Morgana could hear he was crying, but it was the name he said that shook her to the core. She took a closer look at the blond man and this time the blurriness disappeared and she could make out his face. She never thought she would see her dear brother again._

_"No, Merlin." Arthur said and Morgana just had time to look at the raven haired man that she now could clearly see was her Merlin; his cheeks hollowed and his eyes empty with dark circled underneath; before she was pulled away and she woke with a gasp in her own bed, Merlin's arms wrapped tightly around her._

As she woke up, the details of the dream faded until she no longer could remember anything from it except that something terrible would happen when she left. She turned her head towards Merlin and stroked a finger across his cheekbone before closing her eyes again and falling back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

_Áblgan mín ansíen_ = **Deflect my face/form/figure/presence/view/aspect/sight/thing/seen/surface**

_Ofergitolian nebwlite!_ = **Forget the form of the face.**

_Ætýnan _= **To open**

**I have now written down the plot for every chapter till the end and I end up with 55 chapters (including the epilogue), but I'm positive that I will divide a few of them into two so it won't be the end number, but it feels good to have everything written down. I have always known how to end it but the road there has never been put down unless for a few key moments. So I will provably finish sometimes around October but maybe November if I have to take a few weeks break when I start school, but we'll see.**

**Today's question: **_**Have you ever been outside of your country?**_** (One day trips counts) I have been to Norway, Denmark, Germany and Croatia. Soon I can add Britain to the list ;-) I have a list of all the places I want to go in my life and hopefully I will be able to at least visit a few of them.**

**Have great week everyone =D**


	46. The One With the Cup

**A/N**

**Assassin of Syria:** Thank you =) The first one was easy because it never had the change to get strength from them. And now I wished I had turned her into a toad :( We'll see.

**Aquacoral14: **Thank you =) That's a lot =0

**Unformal Sorrelle: **Thank you, it was fun to write as well =) Why change something that works ;) All will be explained as the chapters goes on. I will make a time-lapse chapter after the real story is over and then an epilogue. Thank you again =D

**WhistlingWolf: **I have written his return as will write his first days back this week so it will be soon =) The whole thing with Morgana will be a slow development that will take place mostly after the final battle in one or two time-lapse chapters and I already know how it will end but then again, I have no idea if the readers will like it ;) Jon will make an appearance soon =P That sure is a lot of countries =) I'm going there to study actually, Veterinary nursing.

**Sparky199: **Don't do that =( At least not yet.

**Female whovian: **Thank you =) That's a lot.

**WEast: **No it doesn't and I really hope it doesn't come true ;P It was easy because they destroyed it immediately so it hadn't had the time to gain strength from them to do much resistance. It's better than nothing =)

**agirlgeek144: **I'm not sure I'm the person to answer that. I have always considerate them as states and Great Britain as the country. Cool that you're going to Japan =D Well, it can rain here in the spring but the air isn't so damp because it's not so often. It can be cold but the sky is mostly blue. The autumn however is very damp.

**IrethOfMirkwood: **How was Iceland?

**Lady Flurryous: **I can't make any promises but it you look back, it's in his history to make bad decisions. That's more than me =) I was in Omis while in Croatia, tkaing the plain from Split.

**Kirazalea: **I haven't read any SPN fics so, sorry :/ Thank you =) Hopefully the ending will be satisfying enough you don't need to drear it like that and I might write more stuff afterwards =)

**KalynnLosee9270: **Thank you =) I'm glad you like it.

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 44 The One With the Cup**

_..._

_Morgana had another nightmare tonight. I wish I could tell her what they truly were, but Gaius made me promise not to._

_I overheard him talking to Morgana last night and he right out refused to admit that it was visions she had, but she's starting to suspect, especially after the episode with Arthur and Sophia._

_I'm not sure what I will do if she realises her powers._

_..._

"Morgana," Merlin called out just as she was about to leave the bedroom. She stopped by the door and turned around to face Merlin who still sat in the bed with the cover around his legs, his torso bare like usual and she had to work hard to look at his face.

"What is it?" She frowned when she saw his torn expression and walked over to sit at the edge of the bed and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"It's Harry." Merlin looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"What about him?" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, trying to calm him down.

"As you know, I tried to find the other three Horcruxes yesterday before we destroyed the medallion..." He paused and looked down at their entwined hands.

"Yes," She urged him on, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I wasn't able to pinpoint an exact location for them, not yet anyhow," He looked up at her. "All except for one."

"But that's great." She beamed at him. "Where is it so we can go and get it?"

"It's not that simple." He shook his head and rubbed his free hand over his face.

"Why?" She was staring to get really concern now.

"I found its location yesterday when I searched for them, down in the basement." He swallowed hard before continuing. "It's a fourth Horcrux, Morgana." He croaked out. "Morgana... It's... It's Harry."

"W-wha... h-how?" She stuttered, completely taken aback.

"I think it happened the night he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby." Merlin said quickly, apparently relieved to have gotten it of his chest. "The curse was deflected back at him and a piece of his soul broke off; he had already made the other six Horcruxes so it was vulnerable; and it attached itself to the only living thing in the vicinity... Harry."

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Morgana said in a calm voice, she wasn't accusing him but she wanted to know.

"Because I don't know what to do." He cried out and burrowed his face into her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him and rubbed her hand up and down his arm slowly.

"It's okay, Merlin, I understand." She kissed the top of his head and with a big sigh; he raised his head again and jumped of the bed.

"I have done some research about it before, and the only way to get rid of a Horcrux inside a living host is to kill the host." Merlin said as he put on some clothes. Morgana tried to avert her eyes but it was difficult, and in the end she gave in and stared openly at him which made him blush when he noticed.

"We need to find some other way." Morgana said and stood up.

"I know." Merlin wrapped his arms around her and she leaned in to the embrace. "I will try and ask Snape about it, he knows more about Dumbledore's plan than I do."

"Good." She leaned back and smiled up at him. "No need to worry the others about it until we know more."

"Agreed." Merlin smiled back and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and then he leaned back and smirked at her.

"What?" She smiled uncertainly back, feeling vulnerable under his gaze.

"It's your birthday today." He mumbled and placed several kisses on her neck.

"It is?" She had completely forgotten about it.

"Hmm-hmm." Merlin nodded without removing his mouth from her.

"Don't tell the others." She said which provoked a reaction from him. He took a step back without releasing his hold on her waist and frowned.

"Why?" Morgana took up a hand and caressed his cheek. He always looked so cute when he frowned like that.

"It's not really my birthday," She began and placed a hand over his mouth when he tried to speak. "No," She shook her head. "It isn't, not when I haven't really aged since I came back."

"I let you celebrate my birthday." Merlin said and she could feel his cheeky smile under her hand. "You should let me celebrate yours in the same way." He winked at her and she released his mouth with a laugh.

"Fine," She smiled at him. "But that's the only celebration I want."

"I can live with that." He said huskily before recapturing her lips with such force that she stumbled backward and landed on the bed, taking him with her.

* * *

"Severus." Merlin greeted the black-haired man.

"Merlin." Snape inclined his head a little and walked up to him. "What is it this time? It's only been a few days. Didn't the sword work?"

"The sword worked fine, but I discovered something else yesterday." Merlin took a deep breath before meeting the man's eyes. "Harry has a piece of you-know-who's soul inside of him." The look on Snape's face told Merlin everything he needed to know. "You already knew." He stated. "That's just great." He muttered.

"Dumbledore told me last year." Snape said with a stoic expression.

"I see." Merlin said quietly and started to pace. "Did he tell you what he intended to do with that information?"

"He did." Snape said and Merlin stopped for a second to look at him.

"Tell me everything." He said while continuing to pace, it helped calm him down.

"He told me that I was not to tell Harry until the Dark Lord started to fear for Nagini's life, that Harry would know what to do when the moment came." Snape told him in a slow voice. "Harry is to die at the hand of the Dark Lord himself, or everything will be in vain."

"All the pieces must be destroyed before Harry can go and meet his destiny." Merlin said quietly to himself. "If I tell him now, he won't have the strength to do what need to be done first."

"What will you do?" Snape asked him when he had stopped by the window and looked out.

"I want you do hold up your part of the plan." Merlin turned to him. "I want you to be the one that tells him, and don't mention me when you do it." He warned. "Show him the memory of yours and Dumbledore's conversation. He will understand it better if it comes from him."

"Will do." Snape said with a small sigh.

"You are a brave man, Severus." Merlin walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "A braver man than me." He smiled grimly and let go. "I hope that when this has all come to an end, people will finally see you for who you truly are."

They went their separate ways after that and Merlin had a bad feeling in his gut when he saw Snape disappear, like he wouldn't see the man again.

He told Morgana everything when he got back to the house and they both agreed that it was for the best not to tell Harry anything.

* * *

August went on without further incidents and soon the 1st of September was there and with it the news about Snape's new position as Headmaster.

"I can't believe it." Harry threw his hands up in the air as he passed between the beds in his and the others bedroom.

"There's nothing we can do about it, mate." Ron tried to appease him. He sat up in his bed; he had been the last one to choose beds so he had gotten the upper bed in the bunk bed; with an old looking book in his lap. "Besides, Merlin doesn't seem to think it was the worst thing to happen."

"I know that," Harry said through gritted teeth. "But I still don't like the idea of _him_ in that office."

"We should be glad it's Snape and not one of the other Death Eaters." Ron pointed out and Harry stopped pacing and looked up at him. He walked over to the bed and leaned his arms and head on the railing.

"What are you reading anyway?" He decided to drop the subject for now, it only made him angry.

"I found it in the library," Ron said with great enthusiasm. "It's a book about magical creatures that Merlin said used to belong to Gaius. Merlin consulted it every time something magical attacked Camelot."

"Did he translate it for you?" Harry asked when he noticed that the words where written in English.

"He did," Ron nodded. "It was written in a Welsh dialect that they spoke in Camelot during that time, just like his diary."

"Of course," Harry nodded to himself and sat down on his bed underneath. He knew Camelot had been in Wales, he had just never thought of it before.

"It's really cool." Ron said from above.

"Careful, Ron, you're starting to sound like Hermione." Harry teased.

"Let's not get to far here, alright." Ron leaned over until his head was visible from underneath, a shit-eating grin on his face and Harry couldn't help but laugh because Ron looked very comical.

* * *

A week later, Morgana and Hermione was sitting out on the patio while the boys were in the lounge and Merlin was down in the basement, meditating to find the Horcruxes and probably sparring a little afterwards, if the other times were any indication because he always resurfaces drenched in sweat and slightly out-of-breath.

"You were born with your Seer powers?" Hermione asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"I was," Morgana nodded and looked up from the book she was reading.

"How old were you when you had your first vision?" Hermione had closed her own book and was leaning slightly forward.

"I don't remember," Morgana tried to think back to her first nightmare, but they had been a part of her for so long that she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment they had started. "But I was very young." She finally said.

"Merlin mentions them a little in the diary, but only in passing," Hermione said with carefully chosen words. "He describes them as very bad nightmares."

"Some of them are," She closed her book and placed it on the table beside her before leaning back in the chair with one leg pulled up, her arms circling it in a hugging motion. "But those are thankfully sparse... even if they are terrible when they happen. They are always of some terrible future... but I have other dreams as well, of more happy moments... I wake up from them as well, but not as violently."

"But you haven't had any since you came back?" Hermione asked with a curious look.

"Not that I can remember." She said and thought back to the dream she had four weeks ago, but she couldn't remember any details from it so she hadn't told Merlin about it.

"I never thought Seers really existed." Hermione said with a slightly guilty look. "I mean, Trelawney is so obviously a hoax."

"Trelawney isn't a hoax," Morgana frowned a little at Hermione's words. "Haven't Harry told you?"

"Told me what?" Hermione looked confused.

"Trelawney was the one that made the prophecy about him and Tom." Morgana said, careful not to say his name as Merlin had warned them about the jinx, so they had started to refer to him as Tom since that was his real name.

"He never said..." Hermione trailed of and leaned back in her chair with a thoughtful expression.

"Did Merlin ever tell you he knew her great-great grandmother, Cassandra Trelawney?" Morgana said with a smirk. Merlin had accidentally let that information slip after they had met Sibyll one day at Hogwarts.

"No," Hermione shook her head and she leaned forwards again.

"He met her in the early 19th century and they apparently hit it off quite nicely," She grinned. "He tells me she looked nothing like Sybill, but who knows." She shrugged and chuckled a little when she saw Hermione's dumbfounded expression.

"I can't believe it." Hermione started to grin as well.

"Don't tell the boys, okay," Morgana said after she had gathered herself. Merlin would never forgive her if they found out. "No need to give them anymore ammunition."

"I won't." Hermione said, still sporting a big smile. "I'm not that mean." She said and then met Morgana's eyes and they both started to laugh.

* * *

"Merlin?"

Merlin and Morgana were sitting on the sofa in the lounge, quite busy with each other when they heard Hermione's uncertain voice. He tore his lips away from Morgana's neck long enough to answer her.

"Yes?" He said and then started to attack Morgana's neck again while she giggled adorably.

"Merlin," Morgana said in between kisses. "Not in front of _them_."

"I need to ask you something." Hermione's voice was closer now and he could hear the shuffling footsteps of Ron and Harry as well, so with a quiet sigh that only Morgana heard, he turned his head to look at them. The first thing he saw was the big book in Hermione's arms and he knew exactly what she wanted to ask him.

He had hoped he would have this day off from the trio, what with it being the day after Hermione's birthday and they had been up late the night before, but no such luck.

"You want to know about the Deathly Hallows." He sighed and straightened up so he didn't have his back against them anymore. Morgana patted his arm reassuringly, knowing exactly how much he had dreaded this conversation.

"So you know about them?" Ron asked and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"I do." He nodded and rubbed his eyes with the base of his hands. "What have you found out so far?" He eyed the book and Hermione sat down beside him, seemingly nervous, while Harry took the last armchair.

"Well," Hermione began. "I've been reading the book Dumbledore gave me several times..."

"Big surprise there." Ron snorted and earned a glare from Hermione and Merlin.

"Then I found this in the library the other day." Hermione continued on, refused to meet his eyes, and brought out an old book she had hidden behind the larger book. It was an old notebook. "I wasn't going to read it, but it fell down on the floor when I took out another book and it landed on this page." She opened it up and showed him a scribble of the Deathly Hallows. "The same symbol that is scribbled here." She put the notebook down and opened _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ to the page where _The Tale of the Three Brothers_ was written down. She pointed to the top of the page. "I showed it to Harry and Ron and we have tried to research the symbol, but most of it sounded like nonsense or was written in a dialect we couldn't understand, just like the notebook, so we thought that maybe you knew more."

"We tried to use the translation spell on it, but it didn't work." Harry cut in.

"I see." Merlin took up the notebook and flipped through it. It had been a long time since he had last looked through it, a few weeks after Ignotus death. "The spell wouldn't work on this because it's designed to work on a specific dialect only. This book was written in the 13th century, unlike my diary and Gaius research books," He looked at Ron. "Which were written in the 7th century."

"Are the Deathly Hollows really the three objects from the story?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"They are," Merlin nodded. "I received this notebook from Ignotus himself after his death."

"So you knew them?" Hermione gasped.

"I did," He nodded. "Very well."

"Did they create the Hallows themselves?" Harry asked with an eager tone.

"No," Merlin said and he could see the faces fall on all three of them and heard Morgana snorting in silent amusement beside him. "I did."

"_You_ created them?" Ron said aghast.

"Don't sound so surprised." Merlin said with fake hurt. "I have my talents."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall I." He said and the trio nodded eagerly at him. "Just to make this clear, I never called them the Deathly Hallows that was Cadmus's idea." He raised an eyebrow at them before continuing. "The cloak was the first object I created. I needed a way to hide without using an energy consuming spell, so I made myself an invisibility cloak a few years after Arthur's death. It's embedded with Old Magic"

"That's why you can see through it?" Harry said with realisation. "Because it's made from your magic."

"Exactly." He beamed at him.

"And the wand and the stone?" Hermione pushed on.

"I made the stone shortly after I made the cloak, but I never used it." Morgana took his hand to comfort him and he gave her a brief smile in acknowledge. "I wanted a way to see my old friends again, but I never had the courage to use it... And the wand? Well, I made that a few years after Hogwarts was built. The Old Magic was practically gone by then and the Druids had merged with the New Magic users... So I needed a way to blend in while using magic, and a normal wand doesn't work for me, my magic is to strong so they blow up."

"They blow up?" Ron said incredulously.

"They do actually," Merlin grinned at him. "So I decided to make my own wand and use one of Kilgarrah's scales as a core. He had granted me one right before he died... It worked brilliantly, but I moved into the muggle community a few years later so I didn't have any use for it and forgot all about it until I met the three brothers."

"So they were real?" Hermione said with awe in her voice. "The Peverell's?"

"They were, and it was Ignotus that wrote down the first version of the story." Merlin nodded. "After he died, he had his son send me the first version of it." He took up the notebook. "I thought nothing of it until I visited a magical community in France, in the 18th century, and came upon the French version of the story. You could say it was quite a surprise." He chuckled.

"How did you meet the brothers?" Ron asked.

"It was during one of my travels to the Crystal cave." He explained. "I decided to visit the site of Camelot before going home and accidentally transported right into their camp." He chuckled when he remembered how shocked they had been.

"You didn't?" Ron grinned.

"We became immediate friends after that." He grinned back.

"You were more than friends with Antioch." Morgana cut in with a smirk.

"What can I say, he was extremely handsome." Merlin smirked back. "No, but seriously, he was a very kind man and don't deserve the reputation he has received in the book." He eyed them one by one, they all held shocked expressions on their faces after Morgana's reveal.

"Did they know who you were?" Hermione, the first to gather herself, asked.

"They did after a while." He nodded. "We stayed friends for years and I actually lived a few years with them. It was inevitable that they would find out, after all, they were very smart all of them."

"So they figured it out for themselves?" Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"They did." Merlin confirmed. "Except for you three, they are the only ones that have known who I truly am after I left Camelot."

"Why would Dumbledore want us to know about this?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

"Because he is the owner of the Elder wand." Merlin answered with a sigh. "But I don't know what he wants you to do with that information."

"He has the Elder wand." Harry said quietly. Merlin wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been watching him.

"He has." Merlin nodded. "I have no idea how, the last trace I had of the wand was with Antioch's granddaughter. It got lost after her death, I think someone stole it."

"I thought someone murdered Antioch and took the wand, after he had bragged about it in a bar." Hermione looked confused, not used to books lying to her.

"That was just something Ignotus made up when he wrote down the story. He didn't want people to know who had the wand." Merlin explained. "Antioch was a very gentle man; he would never hurt a fly." Merlin said with a smile when he though back to the man. They'd had some great years together. The only relationship he'd had where he could truly be himself, until Morgana came back that is. "I gave him the wand because he needed a way to defend himself. People often took advantage of him."

"Why did you give the stone to Cadmus?" Harry questioned.

"Cadmus was a very lonely man," Merlin began. "He lost his wife in childbirth and his only wish was to see her again."

"The book says they weren't married when she died." Hermione cut in.

"As I've said before," Merlin met her eyes and she looked away soon after. "The book is only a fairytale, written for entertainment." He sighed. "I gave the stone to Cadmus so he could see his wife again, but warned him that she would only be a shade of her true self, a pale imitation."

"Did he really use it then?" Ron asked, clearly intrigued by his story.

"He did," Merlin nodded. "Several times." He looked up at them before he explained. "The stone only brings back the dead for a short time, a day at the most. Something that's been forgotten over the years, mostly thanks to the story. I think it was Ignotus way to ensure that people didn't use it lightly and succumb to the same fate as his brother..." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "He used the stone over and over again until it became too much and he killed himself." Merlin looked over at Morgana and she squeezed his hand in comfort. "I was living with Antioch at the time and the news tore us apart afterwards. The funeral was the last time I saw him alive." A loan tear made its way done his cheek and he wiped it away immediately. "I stayed in contact with Ignotus through letters, and he told me when Antioch married and had children." He sighed, biting back tears. "I was happy for him of course, but you can never help thinking back to how things were."

"I'm sorry Merlin." Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly at her before clearing his throat. "Cadmus and Ignotus had families of their own and just like Antioch, they passed the objects down through the generations. The wand was the only thing that got stolen; the rest still belongs to the rightful heirs."

"But the stone?" Ron questioned.

"The stone belongs to the Gaunt family, Tom's family on his mother's side, and up until the point Dumbledore took it and destroyed it, it was with its rightful owner." Merlin clarified.

"And the cloak?" Harry asked. "Does that mean I'm related to Ignotus?"

"It does." Merlin smile at him. "I recognised the cloak for what it was that time on the train, and I knew then that you were related to him. I can see parts of him in you."

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands with a smile, before gathering up the courage to ask another question.

"Why did you give the cloak to him?" He looked up, the blush still visible on his cheeks.

"Because Ignotus was a prankster." Merlin grinned. "He always got into trouble so I gave him the cloak as a way for him to stay safe."

"A trait that has apparently been inherited through the generations." Morgana winked at Harry, making him blush even more.

"This is awesome." Ron said with a grin. "The circle is closed."

"What?" Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"You befriended the original owners of the Deathly Hollows, and now you're friends with one of their descendants while trying to defeat another." Ron smirked. "It's a small world."

"It sure is." Merlin huffed out a chuckle.

* * *

It was the last day in September and everyone was sitting in the living room on the top floor, watching a movie, when Harry's scar started to hurt.

He brought up a hand to rub at it, not missing Hermione's concerned look from his right side.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked, getting the attention from the other three as well.

"I'm fine," He tried to assure her, but wasn't able to stop the hiss from leaving his mouth at a particularly intense pain.

"You're clearly not fine, mate." Ron said from his other side. "Are you having another vision?"

"Vision?" Merlin said with an alarmed expression and stood up so he could look at him. "You haven't told me you're having visions." He exchanged a look with Morgana who looked equally as worried as he did.

"It's not visions," Hermione cut in. "Sometimes he can see into Tom's mind and see what he sees." She shook her head and placed a hand on his knee. "You should keep practising the Occlumency." She reprimanded him.

"It was no use." Harry snarled at her. "It didn't wor..." His sentence was cut short when the pain intensified and he succumbed to darkness."

_"You know where it is." Harry's cold and snake-like voiced said. He looked down at the man lying on the floor, his once white hair filthy and his clothes torn._

_"I don't, my lord." The man cried out while shaking his head, tears falling down his cheeks from pain and fear. "The whereabouts of the spell has been lost for centuries."_

_"You're lying." He hissed and pointed his wand at the man, his slender finger curling around the polished wood. "**Crucio.**"_

_"No, no." The man cried while twisting in pain on the floor. "Please stop. I beg you."_

_"Tell me the spell is and I will ease your suffering." He said menacingly. _

_"The last one with knowledge of the spell lived centuries ago, in the time of Merlin." The man said with a shaky voice. "It died with him."_

_"The cup was inherited down to you, who's to say the spell didn't follow the same example." Harry could feel himself smirk. "**Cru**..."_

_"No, please." The man cut him off. "The spell is gone, but there is another way." He scrambled up on his knees, his hands shackled in front of him. "The spell is meant to be used with Old Magic. No one alive today has that power, but... but a powerful enough wizard can create a new spell, a spell with New Magic."_

_"Now, that wasn't so hard." Harry laughed and pointed his wand at the man again. "**Avada Kedavra.**" The man fell down on the floor, lifeless, and Harry turned around to the table beside him and picked up a golden cup. His reflection stared back at him, red eyes and slits for a nose._

Harry woke with a gasp, retching on the floor beside him. It took a few seconds before he noticed he was laying on Hermione's bed, Merlin on a chair beside him, Morgana staring out of the window, the street-light illuminating her face, and Ron and Hermione standing by the end of the bed, looking worried.

"Harry," Merlin said quietly and put a gentle hand on his shoulder to keep him from sitting up. "What did you see?"

"Florean..." He croaked out. "Florean Fortescue... The old man that owned the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley... I... I killed him," He shook his head as much as was possible while Merlin held him down. "Tom... He killed him." He looked up at Merlin and he could see his own fear reflected back to him in those deep blue eyes.

"Why did he kill him, Harry?" Merlin asked and let go of his grip on his shoulder so Harry could sit up.

"He wanted to find a spell, a spell that one of Florean's ancestors used to have." He coughed a little and Merlin handed him a glass of water which he drank up greedily. "He said it was lost centuries ago, during the time of Merlin."

Merlin's eyes flickered with worry and he looked over his shoulder at Morgana, who looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

"What was the spell for?" Merlin returned his attention on Harry.

"A cup, I think." Harry rubbed at his scar, some of the pain still lingering.

"What did it look like?" Merlin leaned forward, his eyes searching Harry's face for answers.

"It was golden, and... and the base was detailed with a net-like pattern." Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to think back. "It had four feet that looked like tiny dragons." Harry saw recognition flicker across Merlin's face. "Do... Have you heard of it before?"

"A long time ago." Merlin looked scared for a fraction of a second, it was gone so fast Harry wasn't certain he had actually seen it. "What more did they say about the spell?"

"He... Florean said that... That it was possible to use a New Magic spell instead, if you were powerful enough." Harry said, trying hard to remember everything that had been said. "It seemed to satisfy Tom, because... because he killed him afterwards."

"Have you had other visions like this?" Merlin looked at him with a worried frown.

"A... a few." Harry admitted reluctantly. "I had a few during fifth year, when he had just returned. They went away after... after Sirius... "He swallowed past a lump in his throat when he thought about how they had led to Sirius death. "They started again the night before my birthday and have come a few times after."

"What did you see?" Merlin leaned slightly forward.

"The first one was just about a village. He was looking for someone." Harry scrunched his face, trying to remember. "I had another one the night we escaped from the wedding, of Malfoy being forced to torture the Death eaters that attacked us at the café... Then I didn't have another until one month ago, I saw him murdering a family in a tiny village somewhere near mountains... He was looking for a wand-maker... Gregorovitch." He paused, shaking the images from his mind. "The last one was the night after; he found him and forced him to show him a memory of a thief, stealing something I couldn't see. He killed him afterwards."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Merlin looked pained, like he was blaming himself. "No matter," He said before Harry could answer. "You've done good Harry." Merlin said and patted his shoulder before standing up. "You should rest. We can talk more tomorrow." He gestured for Morgana to follow him out and Harry was left with Hermione and Ron.

"What do you reckon that was about?" Ron said and looked at the closed door.

"Do you still have one of those extendable ears, Hermione?" Harry looked at her and she nodded once before pulling out her bag from underneath the bed. "Here." She handed the ear to Harry and he stood up on shaky legs. He walked over to the door and opened it a fraction to let the ear out, then he listened. After only a few seconds, he pulled back with a disappointed look.

"What did you hear?" Ron asked when he had closed the door.

"Not much." He grimaced. "They were walking downstairs so I only heard a few words."

"What?" Hermione urged him on and Harry stared at her with wide eyes.

"Arthur... Sacrifice... and... The Cup of Life."

* * *

**A/N**

**So, another week has gone =)**

**I hope you liked it =)**

**Today's question: **_How many languages do you speak?_ **My mother tongue is Swedish but I also speak English fluently and I can read a little German (I used to know more but I have forgotten a lot since school) and very little Danish. But I think I can get better with Danish and German if I stay in the country for a few weeks. It's all there in my head, I just need to access it again.**

**Have a great week everyone =)**


	47. The One With the Friends

**A/N**

**Assassin of Syria:** Surprise =D I can't promise that, sorry and yes, I did notice =) Did you learn Japanese from Anime?

**ILikeHotDogs: **You better not forget it again ;P I'm not sure how much I will explain it in the story so I might as well do it here; Florean Fortescue comes from a long line of Druids, but he's not a druid himself. After the Cup was used in the show, Merlin took it back to the druids to keep watch over it, Florean's family being the ones in charge so he "inherited" the cup and Voldemort found out just like he finds out everything else.

**FateOfChaos: **I want to learn French but I chose German instead in school, I choice I regret to this day. Sure it counts =D That would be cool to learn. Thank you =D

**NightsAnger: **Thank you =D

**Lady Flurryous: **=) I'm not sure how much I will explain it in the story so read the section I wrote to **ILikeHotDogs** and it will be explained there about the cup. We'll see ;) I have it all planned out, haha.

**Kirazalea: **Thank you so much =D I would chose Latin since that is cooler but it's up to you =)

**Tolleren: **I know =D You learnt Swedish in school? I took Danish for either a term or a year, can't remember which, in Gymnasiet, but I have forgotten most of it.

**Female whovian: **Thank you =D I want to learn French some day.

**IndiaMoore: **That is many languages =) Thank you for liking the chapter.

**Okay, so just to warn you, there are three OC characters in this chapter.**

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 45 The One With the Friends**

"So... this is it then?" Morgana said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She and Merlin had gone down to sit in the lounge so they could talk in private and now they sat wrapped up in each other on the sofa, both refusing to let go of the other.

"I don't want it to be." Merlin said and buried his nose in her hair. "I don't know what I will do without you here."

"We both knew it would happen eventually." Morgana said, biting down her emotions.

"I know." Merlin said and she could hear that he tried to hide his emotions as well. "But I had hoped it would be a while longer."

"Me too," Morgana tightened her hold on him and buried her head in the crock of his neck. "What will you do about the cup?"

"I don't know yet." He swallowed loudly and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I have no doubt that Tom knows exactly was the cup is for, and that he will be able to create his own spell to use on it. What I don't know is what the repercussion will be."

"Repercussion?" Morgana lifted her head and looked at him with a frown.

"The cup isn't meant to work with New Magic, so even if he managed to use it, there will be side-effects." Merlin explained. "If I can find out what, then I can use it against him."

"You're not going to try and get the cup back before he uses it?" Morgana placed her head back on his shoulder.

"No," He shook his head. "He will guard it personally, and there is no way I can get to it without killing him, and doing so before the Horcruxes are destroyed would be disastrous."

"Maybe that's why Arthur needs to come back." Morgana suddenly realised.

"What?" He frowned at her and Morgana hurried to clarify.

"The only way to kill someone who has put his blood in the cup is with a sword forged in a dragon's breath..." Morgana began but Merlin interrupter her.

"Excalibur!" Merlin exclaimed. "Morgana, you're a genius." He beamed at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So you see," Morgana continued with a smile. "Arthur is the only one allowed to use Excalibur, and also the only one that have access to it."

"This had been planned all along." Merlin said quietly and disentangled himself from her and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands under his chin in a thoughtful expression. "That is why you haven't had any visions and I haven't been able to see anything in the crystals." He stood up so fast Morgana almost flinched. "Something or someone has designed this so that we wouldn't be able to stop him from getting the cup because they want Arthur to come back." He started to pace. "We could have gotten rid of old Tom easily enough without Arthur if he wasn't going to use the cup, but by using the cup he will, in a way, bind himself to the Old Religion and his death will make a greater impact, possibly enough to bring the balance back."

"And Arthur?" Morgana asked. "Why is he needed, except for the sword?"

"Because he and I are two sides of the same coin." Merlin stopped pacing and looked at her. "I cannot fulfil my destiny without him, and..." He faltered. "I actually don't know." He bit his lower lip. "I guess only time will tell," He sighed. "But I have a feeling it is more important than bringing back the Old Magic... at least for me." He scrunched up his face. "I don't know what it means, but Aragog told me that something terrible is about to happen and it will lead me on a path to darkness, and I believe that Arthur is the only one that can put it right." He looked up at her again. "If that makes any sense."

"It will make sense in time." Morgana said and stood up to cup his face in her hands and kissed him. She had tried to get rid of the dreaded feeling she had felt since her vision, but Merlin's words brought it back again in full force. If only she could remember what had happened in it, then maybe she could prevent it from happening at all. "We have one month till Samhain," She said and leaned back so she could meet his eyes. "Let's make the best of it, okay."

"Okay," He nodded and kissed her again. "What do you think of Harry's other visions?" He asked after they had broken apart.

"Doesn't make much sense now, do they?" She tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"No," Merlin chew his lower lip in thought. "Maybe they will in the future, but right now we can only wait and see."

"Have you heard of this Gregorovitch before?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," He nodded. "But only that he is a talented wand maker. I have no idea what Tom could want with him."

"And the thief," Morgana continued. "Maybe you should ask Harry to show you the memory of him. Who knows, you might know who it is."

"Perhaps," Merlin nodded in thought. "I can ask him tomorrow after..." He didn't have a chance to finish because he was abruptly interrupted by a loud noise by the archway leading out to the entrance hall.

"Who's there?" Morgana called out, irritation marring her voice.

"Sorry." Ron's voice was heard and soon after, his head popped into the opening. He was rolling up a piece of string.

"You were eavesdropping." Merlin stated as he walked over to him. "I should be furious at you." Morgana stayed by the sofa and watched as Merlin peeked around the door-frame. "All three of you." He glanced back at her with an exasperated frown.

"It was their idea." Morgana heard Hermione's shy voice.

"Oi," Ron exclaimed. "We all agreed to it." He looked hurt.

"Why don't you come and sit down." Merlin sighed and gestured to the dining table. "How much did you hear?" He asked after they had sat down. He remained standing and Morgana walked up to stand beside him.

"Everything." Ron mumbled.

"What was that?" Merlin leaned forward. "Could you repeat that?" Ron stayed silent, staring intently at the table.

"We heard everything, okay." Harry called out when Ron refused to look up from the table. "We heard about Arthur, Excalibur, the cup and your theory."

"What gave you the idea that it would even be _remotely_ acceptable for you to listen in on our conversation?" Merlin drew himself up to his full length, looming over the table and making the three young students shrink back in their seats.

"We wanted to know everything." Hermione piped up, her voice quivering with fear and her eyes almost tearing up.

"I told you I would talk to you tomorrow." Merlin said and narrowed his eyes before he shook his head in disappointment.

"We were afraid that you might leave a few things out." Harry refused to meet Merlin's eyes.

"I thought we had reached an understanding by now." Morgana could see that Merlin worked hard not to yell at them. "There are certain things that you don't need to know, but I always tell you the important parts." He clenched his jaw and turned his back to them. It had been a long time since she had seen him so angry; it being in Camelot and she had been the recipient. "I should punish you for this." He said and turned back to them. She could see them sharing nervous looks with each other so she decided to step in.

"Why don't you sleep on it first, okay?" She placed a hand on his arm. "You might do something you regret otherwise." He turned towards her with a contemplative look and after a few seconds he gave her a single nod and she turned towards the trio while retaining her hold on Merlin. "Scamper off then," She narrowed her eyes at them. "Before I change my mind." They shoot out from their seats and ran upstairs in record time.

She was also a bit irritated at them for listening in, but not as much as Merlin. She suspected it had more to do with him being emotional with everything they've learned and what would happen in a month. She had mentally prepared herself for it since she has started developing feeling for him, but she knew that he had been living in denial and therefore took the news harder.

"How about we get some sleep, huh?" She smiled at him and guided him out of the lounge by holding onto his arm. He didn't say anything, but kept clenching and relaxing his jaw and fists in regular intervals.

* * *

Merlin woke up in a bad mood the next morning. He and Morgana sat and ate breakfast alone in the kitchen. He had met Hermione in the hallway outside the bedrooms and she had taken one look at him, squealed, and hurried back into the bedroom.

He had been unable to hold in his smirk when he realised that he had provoked such a fair in them and without a word, he had taken Morgana's hand and walked downstairs to eat.

"I need to visit my vault." He said casually while smearing some butter on his toast.

"Why?" Morgana said in a calm tone; putting down the newspaper on the table and folded her hands under her chin while looking at him with a steady gaze.

"I need to collect some things before Arthur returns." He replied like it was no big deal, refusing to even acknowledge that Arthur's return meant Morgana's departure.

"What kind of things?" Morgana took a bite of her sausage.

"Mostly stuff I have saved from Camelot," He took a bite of his toast. "Like his crown, armour, a few swords and crossbows. Things to help him feel like home here."

"What about the swords on the wall downstairs." Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Won't they suffice?"

"Those swords don't belong to Arthur or the knights," He shook his head and took a sip from his coffee. "They are swords I've used when fighting in the different wars, before they started using other kinds of weapons."

"There are quite many of them down there." She said and Merlin could tell she felt worried for him, even though it had been several decades since the last weapon, a rifle from the Second World War, had been used.

"I know." He answered simply before taking her hand in his. "I keep them there as a reminder of all the bad things in the world. I may be unable to die, but that doesn't mean my names aren't up there with the rest of the casualties." He looked down at their hands before continuing. "I need a reminder of my own mortality once in a while, even if I was never dead more than a few hours at the time." He looked her deeply in the eyes. "I don't want you to worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"I know that, Merlin," She freed one of her hands and cupped his cheek. "But that won't make me stop worrying." She smiled sadly before dropping her hand again. "Why do you need to get these things today? We can't bring Arthur back until Samhain." He released her other hand and leaned back in the chair while rubbing a hand over his face.

"Because I need a change of scenery if I want to be able to forgive them." He sighed deeply. "I can't just let them get away with it, but if I don't get out of the house soon, I might punish them a bit too drastically."

"And what about me?" Morgana quirked and eyebrow. "Don't I get a change of scenery?"

"Morgana..." He began. "It's not that I don't want you to come, but you know the goblins. Only I am allowed into the vault and plus, someone need to stay here and make sure they don't do anything more stupid." He looked at her from under his eyelashes; a look he had realised did things to her in a way that made her agree to his demands easier and sure enough, he could see her swallow hard and look away before answering.

"Fine," She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I will stay here and babysit them."

"Thank you." He smiled and stood up so he could kiss her cheek. "I will try and be as quick as possible."

"You better." She muttered when he had turned his back to her in order to do the dishes, and shook his head and smiled affectionately at her antics.

* * *

"Are you sure the spell works?" Morgana was hugging him goodbye and she could feel the trio's eyes in the back of her head, where they were hiding on the stair.

"It should." He shrugged and she slapped him on the arm for acting so casually about the whole ordeal.

"This is no game, Merlin." She chastised him. "What if someone recognises you?"

"Only people with no ill intent towards me," He glanced towards the stair with narrowed eyes. "Or anyone else in this house," He returned his eyes to her. "Will be able to see the real me. Everyone else will see whatever the glamour chooses them to see. So don't worry, Morgana." He smiled at her and hugged her tighter again, but it didn't help to get rid of her concern.

"Just promise me that you will return in one piece." She leaned back to look him in the eyes.

"I promise." He said and then leaned forward until their lips met. It was an urgent kiss, one that conveyed all the love and worry they felt, and when they broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath. "Goodbye, Morgana." He stepped out of their embrace and before she could collect herself to answer him, he had walked out of the door.

She stayed by the door and followed him with her eyes until he had hailed a cab and disappeared from view.

"Where is he going?" Hermione's quiet voice travelled down to her after she had closed the door, and she opened her eyes, not having noticed she had even closed them in the first place, and watched as the trio emerged from the staircase.

"He's going to Diagon Alley." She answered simply and walked over to the door that lead out to the garden, she needed some fresh air.

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "Why?" He followed her outside.

"He's collecting a few things from his vault at Gringotts." She sat down on one of the chairs and released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. It was a bit chilly outside, but it felt better than being inside in the house that suddenly felt stuffy.

"For Arthur?" Morgana opened her eyes to look at Harry; she hadn't noticed she had closed them this time either.

"Yes," Was all she mustered up to say before she closed her eyes again; at least this time she was aware she was doing it.

"Is he still angry at us?" Hermione asked, so apparently all three of them had decided to follow her out. '_That was just great._' She thought bitterly.

"What you did was unforgivable," She opened her eyes and started at the three of them. "You don't invade someone's personal sphere like that, unless it's absolutely necessary." She turned her head back and looked out over the yellowing garden. "You should be glad he's sensible enough to unwind before deciding what to do with you."

"I'm sorry." Harry said and she could feel the sincerity in his voice. "We didn't mean to... I mean... Sorry." He faltered.

"You may act like a grown-up, Harry, but you're still just a kid." She sat up so she could take a good look at him. "I know the pressure you've been under has forced you to mature faster than what is natural in this day and age, but it's okay to relax and take some time for yourself."

She had noticed that all three of them had started to act more like the kids they were than the grown-ups they tried to be, since they had come and live with them the last two months. She knew Merlin was glad of the development and didn't have anything against taking on the responsibility just so they could be kids a little longer. Things were different from when they grew up, then it was expected of you to start your own family by the time you turned fifteen; at least if you were a girl; but not nowadays. A development she was glad of.

"Thank you." Harry murmured and she could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Now, about what you did last night," She saw them cast nervous glances to each other. "I'm not happy about what you did, but the important thing is for you to learn from your mistake and move on."

"But Merlin..." Ron began.

"Whatever Merlin decides to do to you, you won't be able to get away from it so there's no point in worrying. Just relax and I will make sure he won't do anything that will physically hurt you." She had to hold in her grin when she noticed how scared they looked.

"I will miss you." Hermione said quietly and Morgana sighed.

"I will miss you too." She answered and she meant it. Merlin wasn't the only one she had come to love during her time with the living. "But I'm sure you will like my brother more." She tried to joke it off. "He's a right dollophead at times and a prat the rest of it." It didn't work completely, but she saw their mouths twitch a little in amusement.

* * *

It took a few hours before Merlin returned home; they were all still sitting out on the patio when Morgana heard his voice inside her head.

"_Morgana._"

"_Yes?_" She asked, uncertain as to why he was talking to her through the mind.

"_I ran into some old friends at Diagon Alley, friends from my time in the states._"

"_The ones you travelled with before you decided to watch over Harry from Hogsmead?_" She asked.

Merlin had told her how he had met a few wizards and witches in the summer of 1988 while still living in the states. They had just graduated from the American magic school and Merlin had pretended to just having had graduated from Hogwarts, and they travelled all over the North and South America during seven years, until he decided to move back to Britain in the spring of 1995, and watch over Harry from Hogsmead. He hadn't seen them since.

"_Yes,_" He answered and she could tell he was smiling, probably talking to his friends at the same time he was talking to her. "_I invited them over, but they know me as Martin instead of Marcus, so can you warn the others?_"

"_Are you sure it's such a good idea that they see Harry?_" She was a little worried that they might turn him in.

"_They could see me through the spell, which means they have no ill intent towards me or Harry, but I have already cast a silencing spell on them just in case. Plus, I lived with them for seven years, they are trustworthy._"

"_Trustworthy enough for you to tell them who you really are?_" She couldn't hide her satisfied smirk when he didn't answer her in over a minute.

"_If things come to it, I will tell them everything. But not today, so could you please just... stop being so damn pleased._" She laughed out loud at that, earning curious glances from the trio.

"_I'm teasing you, relax Merlin._" She smiled. "_I will tell them, don't worry. When are you back?_"

"_We're about ten minutes away._"

"_How many are with you?_" She knew they had been about eight that travelled, Merlin included, and she hoped not all of them would come.

"_Three. The others are still in America._"

"_I'll see you soon then._" She smiled and she knew he could feel it.

"_Soon..._" He said and broke of the connection.

"Did you just speak with Merlin?" Harry asked her and the other two looked at her expectantly.

"I did," She nodded. "He will be here in about ten minutes and... he's bringing some old friends over." She looked at them as if to dare them to object.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Harry began. "I mean, what if they turn me in." He glanced to the folded paper lying on the table, knowing his face was plastered all over the front page.

"Merlin assured me that they are trustworthy, but he has cast a silencing spell on them just in case." Morgana tried to convince Harry, but deep down, she wasn't so sure herself.

"Who are they?" Hermione asked. She looked both curious and doubtful at the same time.

"He met them about then years ago when he lived in America." She explained. "They had just graduated school there so Merlin pretended he had just graduated from Hogwarts while disguising himself as an eighteen year old, the same age as them. He stayed with them and travelled the continent until two years ago, when he moved to Hogsmead."

"So it's some Yankees form the states," Ron stated with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know yet, I guess we'll have to ask them when they arrive." Morgana shrugged and just then she heard the front door opening. "Oh, before I forget," She said before they attempted to stand up. "They know him as Martin so be careful."

"Martin," Ron muttered and shook his head, but didn't comment on it.

_"Is this your house?"_ She heard a male voice say from indoor.

"_You never said you lived in a palace, Mattie."_ A female voice said.

_"It's not a palace."_ She heard Merlin answered and she could tell by his tone that he was embarrassed.

_"Not a palace," _A second male voice said._ "Dude, my house could fit twice in this hall alone."_

_"Jon, stop it, you're embarrassing our poor Mattie._" The female said.

_"Where is that girlfriend of yours?"_ Jon asked.

_"She should be around her somewhere."_ Merlin answered. "Morgana!" She heard Merlin call and decided it was time to go and introduce herself.

"I'm here." She stood up from her chair. "Wait here until we call for you, okay." She told the trio and walked in to the entrance hall where Merlin stood by the door with two men and one woman. All looking to be the same age as him, which coincidentally they would be, Morgana thought, not counting his real age of course.

"You never told me she was this beautiful, man." One of the men said with an accent she recognised to be Jon, and dunked Merlin in the back before stepping up to her.

He was shorter than Merlin by about one decimetre, but he was muscular in a way that almost put Arthur to shame, and he had long medium brown hair pulled up in a ponytail bun at the back of his head, black-rimmed glasses over dark blue eyes, and a beard that was about one centimetre long. He wore muggle clothes, a brown tweed-jacket with elbow patches, and a dark blue button down shirt with a matching bowtie underneath, dark jeans that were slightly loose by the knee and down, and blue and white converse. He looked very much like a muggle professor.

"I did actually." Merlin said and grinned.

"Well, words could never do a beauty like you justice." He picked up her hand and kissed it before smiling in a way that would have been charming had it not been for one fact.

"Ignore Jon," The female said. "He has an ego the size of a small planet."

She looked to be Morgana height and build, and she had long blond hair and light blue eyes and she too wore muggle clothes, but hers were in a Grunge fashion; a white baggy shirt under a black leather jacket that ended by the elbows, showing of several bracelets in different material and design. Tied around her waist was a red chequered flannel shirt and she had jeans that were torn by the knees on purpose and black boots.

"Don't worry," Morgana smirked. "A man with lesser ego would be embarrassed to smile with food between his teeth."

"Ouch," Jon said and backed off. "That was mean." He said and clutched a hand over his heart with fake hurt.

"It is true," The second man said. "You do have food in your teeth; I just didn't want to say anything before." He grinned at Jon, who brought out a small hand-held mirror from his back pocket to take a look himself.

The other man was a few centimetres taller than Merlin, but he had the same body build and his hair was just as black and in similar length and messiness as Merlin's, but he had brown eyes. He had a very conventional handsome face with round cheeks that hinted of one-day-old stubble. Just as the other two, he too wore muggle clothes and just like the woman, he too was sporting a Grunge fashion. He wore a grey T-shirt under a denim west that showed off his muscular arms, fitted grey trousers, black trainers, and a grey beanie that he held in his hands.

"How rude of us," He turned to face Morgana. "We haven't introduced ourselves. You've already met Jonathan," He said and gestured to the long-haired man that was now picking his teeth with a toothpick. "I'm Linus." He stretched out his hand and Morgana took it to shake.

"I'm Morgana." She said and he smiled at her, a smile that if she hadn't already been dating Merlin, would have affected her much more than just a flutter in her stomach. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Linus answered with another smile and Morgana could see Merlin's ears growing red.

"That's enough of that," He stepped in with a hand on Linus' back.

"Aww, are you jealous?" Linus teased him which made his ears grow even redder.

"I'm Mia," The female took Linus spot. "Well, it's Emilia but I prefer Mia." She had a happy smile on her face. "Nice to meet a girlfriend of Martin," She leaned forward as to tell a secret but spoke loud enough for the others to hear. "We were staring to suspect that his preferences lay with the other team." She winked.

"Well actually," Morgana began which earned her Merlin's attention.

"Morgana, no," He shook his head but she just grinned at him.

"He plays for both teams as a matter of fact." She chuckled at his devastated expression.

"Dude, I knew it." Jon laughed and slung an arm around Merlin's shoulders, who looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. "Show me the money!" He exclaimed with a huge grin.

"You betted on me?" Merlin raised his eyebrows and tried to get away from Jon's grip but he just held on tighter.

"I didn't." Linus said which earned him an eye roll from Jon.

"Mia?" Merlin looked at her and she averted her eyes. "Mia!" He said a little sterner.

"Fine," She sighed. "We betted on you, but it was years ago after that time in New Orleans. You know..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Merlin played innocent.

"Oh, he knows." Jon grinned.

"Of course he knows," Mia grinned as well. "Little Mattie has always been bad at keeping secrets."

"Nothing happened." Merlin finally freed himself from Jon and backed away from them. "It was all just a misunderstanding."

"I believe that when pigs start to fly." Jon said.

"Guys, be nice." Linus reprimanded them.

"What exactly did happen in New Orleans?" Morgana couldn't stop herself any longer.

"It's a long story," Mia began. "So basically Martin here had a little too much to drink one night and ended up in bed with the local band playing on the pub that night, _all guys_. We found him the next morning trying to sneak away from their room."

"No way?" Morgana shook her head with her mouth hanging open in chock.

"Way," Jon winked at her.

"We didn't do anything," Merlin said through clenched teeth. "I started talking to the lead singer and then he asked me if I wanted to learn to play some guitar so we ended up on his room, but we only talked and then eventually fell asleep. The rest of the band arrived afterwards."

"And playing guitar isn't a euphemism for something else then?" Mia grinned.

"No," Merlin said, but he had a look on him that screamed guilty to Morgana.

"Oh, it is. It is." She laughed. "I recognise that expression."

"You guys are mean." Merlin pouted and stomped away to the garden.

"Maybe we went a little too far," Mia bit her lower lip.

"He'll get over it." Jon did a half shrug.

"Guys!" Merlin called and they turned to the door leading out to the garden. "This is Harry, Ron and Hermione." He pushed the trio forward in front of him until they reached the middle of the hall.

"An honour to meet you," Jon stepped up to Harry. "I have heard a lot about you and I wish you all the luck in the future."

"Ehm... Thank you." Harry looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm Jonathan, by the way, but call me Jon." His eyes drifted over the three of them.

"I'm Hermione." Hermione smiled shyly.

"And I'm Ron." Ron pushed up his chest in an attempt to look bigger.

"I'm Mia." Mia stepped forward to stand beside Jon and Morgana could see Ron's eyes widening a little at the sight of her and she had to keep herself from snorting out loud.

"And I'm Linus." Linus greeted all three of them, but his eyes didn't leave Hermione.

"How about we all go into the dining room and sit down at the table , then I can see if I can find something to eat." Merlin said and gestured to the lounge.

* * *

Merlin managed to cook up a splendid feast, with a little help from magic, and they all sat down to eat.

Morgana and Merlin sat on the opposite heads, Merlin with his back to the windows while Morgana had her back to the front wall, while the trio sat with their backs towards the lounge and the three American's had their backs against the wall separating the room from the entrance hall.

"How long are you staying here?" Morgana asked. "In Britain I mean."

"We're leaving tomorrow," Linus answered, he sat to her right. "We've been here almost a week already."

"So it was lucky we ran into Mattie here before we left again." Mia said and ruffled Merlin's hair. She sat to his left and Jon sat in-between her and Linus. He had tried to stop them from using that nickname but to no avail, and eventually he just gave up.

"What have you been doing here?" Harry asked. He sat in the middle, opposite Jon.

"Those two are a part of the MPC and were sent here to gather information on the war and if the MPC's assistance will be needed." Jon explained, his tone for the first time serious. "I tagged along because I wanted to see London in all its splendour." He ended with a charming smile.

"We volunteered when we heard the Dark Lord had come back." Mia cut in. "If the war spreads out to other countries, the MPC is ready to step in."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Linus said and the three of them, Merlin and Hermione nodded solemnly, the conversation dying down momentarily.

"What is the MPC?" Ron asked after a while and Merlin saw that Morgana looked relived; she probably wanted to know what it was as well but was too proud to ask.

"The Magical Peace Core," Hermione said before anyone else had time to answer.

"It was started a few decades ago by muggleborn witches and wizards whose parents were in the real peace core." Mia took over. "To this day it is still mostly muggleborns and half-bloods that join it."

"So you're muggleborns?" Ron asked them.

"I and Linus are," Mia answered. "Jon is a half-blood, but he was raised by his muggle father."

"Oh, okay." Ron nodded with a smile.

"What do you do when you're not with the MPC?" Harry asked.

"My father is a Professor at Harvard University," Jon said as a matter of explanation. "And I'm following in his footsteps. Got my teacher's license one year before Mattie left us."

"A teacher in what?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up by his words.

"History and English literature," Jon winked at her and Hermione blushed. "My father's working at the physics department so we eat lunch together every day."

"So you work at Harvard as well?" Hermione asked with an awed look.

"As of one month ago, yes." Jon smiled charmingly.

"Is that why you've adopted that outfit?" Merlin smirked at him, not wanting to miss an opportunity to tease him.

"Oh, shut up Mattie." Jon rolled his eyes.

"What? It was a legitimate question." He looked at Mia and Linus for confirmation, but Linus just shook his head at their antics and Mia laughed silently. "No, but seriously, I'm proud of you mate." He said more seriously and he meant it, it had been Jon's dream as long as he had known him to work at one of the top schools.

"Thank you." Jon smiled at him. "It's been a long road but I finally made it."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Merlin grinned.

"If by helping you mean stealing my notes and refusing to give them back until I barked like a dog, then yes, you did help me a lot." Jon said in a serious tone but soon cracked up when Merlin kept grinning.

"Didn't you go to magic school?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I did," Jon nodded. "Which is why it took me so long to get my license because I had to catch up with everything I missed by not going to regular school." He explained. "But I got help from these guys and the others back home." He slung his arms over Linus' and Mia's shoulders. "And Martin here is a real genius when it comes to history," He winked at Merlin. "When he's not busy doing pranks."

"I think it's his Old Magic." Mia said, not noticing the shocked looks on the trio's faces, and looked at Merlin like he was a problem that needed to be solved. "He uses that crystal of his to look into the past."

"I believe you're right." Linus nodded. "What do you say Jon?"

"It's the only logical explanation, because he's an idiot the rest of the time." Jon smirked.

"Hey," Merlin exclaimed. "I am plenty smart, thank you very much."

"If you say so." Jon shrugged and turned his attention to his food and Merlin just hmphed at him.

"What are you two working with then?" Morgana asked Mia and Linus.

"We're Aurors." Mia answered with a smile.

"The both of you?" Harry had an awed look on his face. "That's impressive."

"Thank you." Linus smiled shyly while Mia beamed, clearly liking the attention.

"I want to become an Auror as well." Harry continued. "When all of this is over, I mean." He looked down at his plate.

"I'm sure you will have your pick on everything when the war is over, Harry." Merlin said reassuringly and Harry looked up at him with a weak smile and nodded before averting his gaze again.

"How did you find out about Martin's magic?" Ron asked with a grin and Merlin groaned internally.

"Oh, we caught him bare handed a few months after we had met him." Mia said, matching Ron's grin.

"It wasn't exactly bare handed," Linus cut in. "He stood only a few metres from us so he was aware we were there."

"I don't think he was." Jon said with a thoughtful look and Merlin just shook his head and buried it in his hands. "He was quite drunk, remember."

"Yes, I remember." Mia smiled big. "Jimmy and he had been taking shots all night."

"So what exactly did happen?" Morgana said and even though Merlin couldn't see her, he could hear the smugness in her voice.

"He was trying to pitch his tent but his wand didn't want to cooperate," Linus began.

"Because he was too drunk to remember any wand movements and incantations." Jon started to laugh. "So he tossed it away while cursing loudly and then said, and I quote, 'Fuck it, I'm too pissed for this shit.' and with a wave of his hand and a flash of his eyes, the tent was up."

"And we all just stood there with our jaws hanging open and looked at him." Mia started to laugh as well.

"All except for Jimmy, who lay passed out by the fire." Linus grinned.

"And Mattie had no idea what we were gaping about," Jon continued between fits of laughter. "He just looked at us with a dopey smile before shrugging and climbing into his tent like nothing had happened."

"His cry could be heard all over the camp the next morning," Mia held her stomach from all the laughter. "I have never heard anyone curse so much in my life."

"I didn't curse that much." Merlin grumbled which only made them laugh even harder.

"When he eventually stepped out from the tent, he was clutching his head from the hangover while simultaneously running around and trying to convince us we had imagined it." Linus said and started to laugh.

Linus had always reminded Merlin of Lancelot, both by looks and personality, but even though he was always polite at first and never missed an opportunity to reprimanded the others when they did something bad, he eventually would let his façade slip and join the others in their teasing. Jon on the other hand appeared like a carefree and flirtatious man at first, but he was really very smart and serious when you got to know him better.

Mia was always close to a joke and she didn't let other people close easily, but she cared deeply about every living creature and hated seeing anyone get hurt.

"How about I show you the garden?" Merlin stood up quickly and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why?" Jon grinned. "We are having so much fun in here."

"Because if you don't follow me outside, I will tell everyone about that time by the lake." Merlin smirked back and Jon visibly shrunk in his seat.

"Right," Jon stood up and rubbed his hands. "How about we take a look at Mattie's garden, guys?"

Jon, Mia, Linus and Merlin disappeared out into the garden, leaving Hermione, Harry, Ron and Morgana to clear the table before joining them on the patio.

* * *

"...So there we were, Me, Linus, Jimmy and Aaron, knee deep in gods knows what, when the girls and Martin found us." Jon was laughing so much he was almost falling of his chair.

"They looked like dears caught in a headlight." Mia snorted. "I have never seen anyone so dirty since then, and don't get me started on the smell."

"It smelled like something had died and it took ages for them to get rid of it." Merlin chuckled. "Eventually I had to cast a spell on them; otherwise we wouldn't be able to get near them and we had to sleep in the same room that night."

"So that's the only reason," Linus raised an eyebrow. "Not because you wanted to be a good friend?"'

"Nope," Merlin grinned, popping the p.

"You guys are incredible." Ron was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"That is so him." Morgana laughed.

They spent another hour telling stories about Merlin in both America and Hogwarts, all of them were stitching with laugher.

"How are things going with the book?" Mia asked Jon, giving him a pointed look which confused Merlin. Linus was looking between them knowingly.

"It's going good, but I still need another source to complete it." Jon answered and glanced at Merlin.

"I didn't know you were writing a book." Merlin looked at him curiously.

"Oh yeah," Jon nodded. "Started it around a year ago."

"What are you writing about?" Hermione asked, always eager when it came to learning new things.

"The Arthurian legends based on the perspective of Merlin." Jon answered without taking his eyes of Merlin.

Harry nearly choked on his drink while Hermione closed her mouth with a loud clang. Morgana immediately took great interest in her fingernails while Ron just stared between Merlin and Jon with wide curious eyes.

"Is that something you would be able to help me with, _Merlin_?" Jon said seriously and Merlin looked down at the glass of wine in his hands.

"How long have you known?" He asked without looking up.

"The same night you revealed your magic." Mia said silently. "You only remembered the magic part the next morning, or pretended that you didn't remember, and we didn't want to force you into coming forward if you weren't ready."

"How?" He looked up at her. "I can't remember anything."

"You told us right out," Linus answered. "And to be honest, it just made sense."

"We kept an eye on you after that, taking notes of every odd thing you did and we got more and more convinced you told us the truth." Jon said, still looking intently at him.

"Why now?" Merlin felt defeated. Why hadn't they come forward before, everything could have been so different.

"Because we could tell by the way you interacted with Harry and the others that they knew who you were." Jon said and glanced at Morgana quickly. "Morgana is also not a very usual name this day and age and we are smart enough to put two and two together."

"I see," Merlin nodded and looked down again. "Could you guys please leave us alone for a moment?" He looked at Morgana and the trio. "I need to speak to them alone."

"Sure thing, mate." Ron patted him on the back and stood up. "Come on, Hermione." He pulled a reluctant Hermione up by the arm and walked towards the door, Harry following silently after.

"If you need anything, call me." Morgana said and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and soon Merlin was alone with his old friends.

* * *

"What do you think of Merlin's friends?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. They had gone up to their bedroom and lay on their respective beds.

Ron had finished the book on magical creatures and had now moved on to mythical creatures instead, while Hermione had picked up a new book from the library before they walked upstairs, a book by some old English author that Harry had no idea who he was. He himself had opened the Marauders' map and was watching Ginny's name where she was sleeping in the dormitories.

"They seem like nice people." Hermione said and rested the book on her stomach so she could watch Harry and Ron.

"I like them." Ron agreed, he too putting down his book. "They seem have a lot of fun together."

"I like them to." Harry nodded.

"Did you notice that Linus kept looking at Hermione the entire dinner?" Ron chuckled.

"He did not." Hermione looked aghast and then started to blush.

"He so did." Ron continued. "Didn't you notice it Harry?"

"I did notice it Ron." Harry grinned.

"Oh, stop it you two." Hermione threw a pillow at Harry. "You're starting to sound like Fred and George." Harry and Ron just laughed.

"Or maybe it's Jon she likes." Ron mused. "He's a history and English professor and she did seek out one of the few regular muggle books in the library before we went up here." He smirked.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do." Ron said so quietly only Harry heard it, and he snorted in response.

"I saw you ogling Mia." Harry decided to tease him. "What was that about?"

"I am man enough to admit when I find a woman attractive." Ron said in a serious tone.

"I'm sure you are." Harry laughed.

"But seriously Hermione," Ron turned to look at her, but she pointedly refused to meet his eyes, keeping them focused on the book. "Who do you fancy the most, Jon or Linus?"

"I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer." Hermione said shortly, never letting her eyes leave the book, but Harry saw her starting to blush again which Ron also did because he started to laugh. "Boys," Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Harry said after a while.

"Hopefully talking things out between them," Hermione answered.

"I can't believe they knew all along and didn't tell him." Ron mused. "If I had found out I would have told him."

"It's more complicated than that, Ronald." Hermione sighed.

"I know." Ron sighed as well.

The conversation eventually moved on to something else and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep.

Just before Harry drifted off, he heard Morgana's footsteps outside in the hall and walking into her bedroom. He figured she had tired of waiting for Merlin in the lounge and decided to go to bed.

His last thought before he fell asleep was of Merlin and his friends. He hoped they would work things out.

* * *

When they walked downstairs for breakfast the next morning, Merlin and the guests were gone.

"Where are they?" Harry asked Morgana. She was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"At the airport." She answered without looking up.

"When will Merlin be back?" Hermione asked and sat down at the table.

"Shouldn't be more than a few hours," Morgana answered and finally looked up at them. "He has something important to tell you when he comes back."

"Has he decided how he's going to punish us?" Ron said with a morbid grin.

"Yes," Morgana said with an evil smirk before turning serious again. "But it's not that." She sighed and leaned her back against the counter. "He has found another Horcrux."

"Where!" Harry immediately went into alert mode.

"At Gringotts."

* * *

**A/N**

**This has so far been the longest chapter yet, mostly because it was so fun to write the dialouge with Jon, Mia and Linus.**

**As some of you may have noticed, I did mention Jon one time before so he will come back. As for the other two, I'm not so sure yet. Probably not, only in mention and if I do some one-shots after this story is over. **

**Btw, I totally picked the name Jon after GoT =P**

**Have you watched Humans? Colin's new series. I am totally starting to ship Leo and Mattie (which is **_not_** where I got the nickname for Merlin in this chapter, it is just a coincidence. I got it from the MTV show, _Awkward_ and I also thought it was a good nickname for Martin which I may or may not have borrowed from Teenmuggles crossover, Ancient Relics.)**

**Today's question:**_ Do you have any pets? (Not pets that are in your family)_ **I have one cat, Zeeka (13 years old), one bunny, Kiboo (which is Japanese for hope and he is almost 8) and one aquarium with mostly different kinds of catfish since the regular fishes had died.**

**Have a great week everyone =D**


	48. The One With Gellert Grindelwald

**A/N**

**Guest:** I used to have a black lab/Sheppard cross a few years ago. Her name was Nalla. It a very nice breed =). I saw the episode last night and it was incredible. I have seen the original so I was a little worried about Leo, but luckily they have decided not to follow the original to much. And Leo/Mattie all the way =D

**Aquacoral14: **That was a last minute decision but I was glad I did it. Makes it easier in future chapters =) I'm glad you liked them though =) I'm sorry you had to leave you pets, but great name for the Guinea pig =D

**Kirazalea: **I'm glad you liked them =D and the one-shots will probably be sporadic and they will be about Merlin's life between the end of the show and the start of my story. I haven't read the books yet, but I plan to. My favourite characters are Daenerys and Tyrion, from what I've seen on the show =) I love cats =)

**Tolleren: **I know, but it's the best for the story. I see =) Nice name =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **I don't think anyone can do as much stupid things while drunk as you ;P But, yeah, Merlin is very loose lipped while pissed, like Gaius tells him in the show (season 1 episode 10). But it's fun to write drunk!Merlin.

**Assassin of Syria: **Really? I like Jon the best, but then I did that on purpose because of future events. I respect that you're not a slasher, but as I was a Merthur shipper before a Mergana shipper, I am quite open minded about it and still enjoy reading a few Merthur stories. You will find out about the punishment in this chapter. It's not very imaginative because I wasn't really feeling it when I wrote this chapter =S That's impressive =) Then we both like fishes, haha.

**IrethOfMirkwood: **I know, Leo/Mattie \0/. I was actually thinking of the Princess Diaries when I chose that name and not Anita/Mia, just so you don't think I took all inspiration from there, haha. Aww, I also want to have chickens and a budgie =) So I'm not the only one with a rabbit =) Mine is a harlequin (Japanese coloured in Swedish, hence the Japanese name).

**Female whovian: **You have no idea how much it means to me to read a review like that =D Thank you =D Then there are two readers with a dog named Molly ;P

**Lady Flurryous: **He was mentioned briefly in the vision, but as far as I know, not many picked up on it ;) Maybe ;P Sorry to disappoint, but it won't happen in this chapter. It will be a few more chapters in between but when I do write it, I will try and make it as awesome as possible. The thing is that she doesn't remember what she dreamt about, only a feeling that it was something bad, so she doesn't tell him because she doesn't know what to say. Thank you =)

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 46 The One With Gellert Grindelwald**

"You found another Horcrux?" Harry exclaimed with a big smile. Merlin had come home from the airport to find the trio waiting for him on the stairs.

"I did," Merlin nodded and hung up his brown jacket.

"Is it really inside Gringotts?" Hermione frowned. "How will we be able to get it from there?"

"I could sense the magic when I went down to my vault." Merlin explained. "It's one of the first ones built so I passed quite a few vaults on my way down there and it was unmistakable." He grimaced when he remembered the signature of the magic. "It's such a dark magic and now that I know the signature it is hard to miss."

"Did you see which vault it was in?" Ron asked.

"I did," Merlin looked at them with a frown. "You won't like it."

"Which was it?" Harry seemed to steel himself for the answer.

"The Lestrange vault." Merlin saw their faces fall.

"How will we ever be able to break in there?" Ron stood up and threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"I don't know yet." Merlin sighed and started to pace. "We will need to plan out every detail we can before going down there." He said without stopping his pacing.

"What did you see when you were down there?" Harry said eager to start the hunt for the next Horcrux.

"There's a dragon," Merlin chewed the inside of his cheek as the thought of how to get in the vault.

"A dragon!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Merlin nodded, not noticing the distraught tone in his voice. "And they have installed a new security ward that washes away unwanted spells on the visitors and dump them over the edge if they have ill intent, so we will need to use solely Old Magic when we disguise ourselves."

"And you will use your Dragonlord skills on the dragon." Hermione stated.

"Yes," He nodded slowly. "That's the only way, but it won't be as effective as with Aithusa." He stopped the pacing and studied the pattern on the floor. "Today's dragons are a mix between a Great Dragon, Aithusa, and Wyverns. I have never been able to control Wyverns as good as a dragon but these cross-breeds are easier to control than real Wyverns, so that's something."

"But how will get the Goblin's to take us down to the vault in the first place?" Harry said.

"One of us could dress out as Bellatrix." Hermione suggested.

"That's a good idea," Merlin nodded and started to pace again, it helped him think. "But I'm not sure it is doable, what if she turns up when we're there."

"We could kidnap her and stash her some place no one will find her." Ron said with a half-smirk.

"Don't be stupid, Ronald." Hermione shook her head.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Merlin stopped and looked at them. "If we can find her and cast an imperius curse on her, we can use her to get us to the vault."

"Do you really think we'd be able to do that?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Who knows," Merlin shrugged. "But we can at least try. If she's too strong for the spell, then we just do as Ron said and knock her out while one of us impersonates her."

"Then all we need to do is find her." Ron said with a smile, happy that his idea would come to life.

"Which is easier said than done." Harry sighed.

"I know," Merlin nodded. "So we need to start looking for her today."

"How?" Hermione asked. "She could be anywhere in Britain."

"I can try and trace her like I do with the Horcruxes." Merlin suggested. "I picked up her signature when I passed the vault and her magic is much stronger than those so it shouldn't take long to find her."

"After you've found her, would you be able to put a trace on her?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "As long as I have a contact with her magic, I will be able to mark it."

"Then that's our first step." Harry stood up, taking over the plan momentarily. "After Merlin has found her, we will keep watch over her and as soon as she's alone, we will capture her and move on to the bank."

"Sounds like a plan." Merlin smiled, happy to finally have something to do. He was staring to get bored with just being in the house.

"I don't want you to do anything until Arthur's returned." Morgana interrupted. She stood at the top of the stairs and slowly walked down until she reached the floor. She looked down at the floor, fiddling her hands in front of her. "If something happens..."

"Nothing's going to happen." Merlin tried to assure her but she looked up at him with steely eyes.

"If something happens," Morgana continued in a harder voice. "If you get caught... I don't want to spend the rest of the time alone."

"We're not gonna get caught." Merlin walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "Besides, I wasn't planning on doing anything now."

"You weren't?"Harry exclaimed. "But we need to get that Horcrux."

"And we will, but it would be foolish to go after this one now." Merlin stepped back from Morgana and walked up to Harry instead. "No matter how smooth we pull this off, they will notice that the vault has been broken in to and then it's only a matter of time before old Tom realises what has been taken and he will know we are after the Horcruxes."

"Then when will we do it?" Hermione asked, looking between Harry and Merlin.

"We will know when it's the right time." Merlin answered cryptically and Harry could see Morgana's mouth twitch in amusement.

"_You're starting to sound like Kilgarrah._" Aithusa laughed.

"It's not funny, Aithusa." Merlin sighed and saw the trios confused looks until Aithusa walked down the stairs and sat beside Morgana's feet.

"She does have a point though," Morgana smirked. "I may not have known him personally, but from all the stories you've told me, you do sound like him."

"I do not," Merlin narrowed his eyes but Morgana just started to laugh and Aithusa looked very smug for a cat.

"_You do like to talk in riddles from time to time._" Aithusa purred.

"I don't want to talk to you any more." He hmphed and walked away towards the lounge, indicating for the trio to follow him and leaving a laughing Morgana and Aithusa in the hall. "Now, Harry," Merlin turned to Harry the moment they reached the bar and Harry looked at him questioningly. "I want you to show me the memory of the thief Tom is after."

"How?" Harry frowned. "Do you have a Pensieve?"

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I have other methods." He smirked and grabbed Harry's head. "I want you to think hard on the thief. I want to see every detail."

"O-okay." Harry nodded and Merlin closed his eyes. He reached his magic inside Harry's head and soon he could see the memory. The thief was a young boy, sitting like a giant bird on the window ledge of Gregorovitch's workshop. He had a mop of blond hair and his face was handsome. He was smiling at something before shooting a stunning spell with his wand and jumping backwards out of the window while laughing.

"I know who that is!" Merlin exclaimed happily when he had retreated from Harry's mind. "I know him." He smiled big.

"Who?" Hermione asked, Harry was still a bit out of it.

"Gellert Grindelwald," Merlin answered before turning on his heal and practically running to the library. "His reputation reached all the way to the states in the forties," Merlin said over his shoulder, knowing the trio would follow him. "I saw his face in the paper at least once a week."

"Did you ever meet him?" Ron asked, gripping the back of one of the chairs at the table in the library while Merlin went deeper into the room.

"No," Merlin shook his head and started to search one of the bookshelves furthest in.

"What are you looking for?" Harry stayed by the door frame, looking from Merlin and Ron to Hermione who just shrugged.

"A book," Merlin said, not noticing Ron's eye roll. "Ah, here it is." He pulled down an old and dusty book and walked over to the table where Ron stood and dumped it on it, creating a big dust cloud.

"_Powerful wizards and witches through the ages, the Grindelwald edition_." Ron read the title. "Do you have one on yourself?" He grinned.

"Maybe," Merlin said, avoiding Ron's eyes and opened the book.

"You so have." Ron laughed but Merlin just ignored him. "I'm so gonna look for it later." Ron mumbled.

"Here," Merlin said and started to read from the first page. "_Gellert Grindelwald is considered one of the most powerful __Dark Wizards__ of all time. Gellert was born around __1882__, possibly in Hungary or Central or Eastern Europe. He was educated at the __Durmstrang Institute__, where he excelled at magic and absorbed much of the strength-obsessed and Darkness-flavoured school culture, but ran afoul of its rigid hierarchies. An extremely talented wizard with an attractive, winsome personality and "merry, wild" disposition, he, like many similar others, felt the pull of the Dark Arts. As a Durmstrang student, he was taught that the Dark Arts are a means to an end, a powerful and mysterious tool for a strong-willed young wizard to use to achieve his ends, as well as not adequately convinced of their tendency to lead down a dark path of moral deterioration._" Merlin turned to another page.

"_Keenly interested in history, lore, and the power of magical artefacts, he became fascinated with the __Deathly Hallows__, to the point of appropriating their __runic__ symbol as __his own personal emblem__ and engraving it on the walls of Durmstrang prior to his departure._" Merlin looked up at the others briefly and saw their dawning realisation that Grindelwald had been after the Deathly Hallows, but continued to read on.

"_The __Deathly Hallows__ held his fascination for many reasons, but the most fundamental reason was that Gellert wanted to acquire all three and wield the power of Master of Death, with the controlling motive common to many sociopaths- no one else can be trusted, the only way to assure things stay good is to take control for oneself, the only way to take control is to be strong_." He turned the page.

"_He dreamed of overturning the Statute of Secrecy and creating a new order in which wise and powerful wizards and witches were the benevolent overlords of their world, including _Muggles_. He coined the phrase that would become his slogan and the justification for his moral indiscretions and atrocities: "For the Greater Good."_" He paused and flipped to the last chapter.

"_For reasons unknown, __Albus Dumbledore__ hesitated to confront Grindelwald, despite the belief held by many, including quite possibly both men themselves, that he was the only wizard skilful enough to stop him. But Dumbledore, at this point about 63 years old and Head of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, was finally importuned by people who suffered from Gellert Grindelwald's actions to move against him. Eye-witnesses stated that it was the greatest __duel__ ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore bested Grindelwald, sending his defeated foe back to his homeland, where he was tried. He was convicted and imprisoned in the topmost cell of __Nurmengard__, where he still is to this day."_ Merlin finished reading and looked up at the trio.

"When was this book written?" Hermione asked, looking a little sceptical.

"1965," Merlin answered. "Twenty years after his defeat. There are newer editions, but..." He grimaced sheepishly.

"But you don't have it." Ron finished for him.

"Yeah," Merlin rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "But there have been no reports that would suggest Grindelwald has died or anything, so..." He shrugged.

"Do you think he found the Elder wand?" Harry asked. "Is that what he took from Gregorovitch? Is that how Dumbledore got a hold of it?"

"I don't know," Merlin closed the book and looked intently at Harry. "But it is a possibility, which is why I'm going to visit him before Tom figures out whom he is."

"I want to come with you." Harry stated his chin held high in defiance. Merlin looked at him for several seconds, his face scrunched up in thought.

"Okay," He nodded.

"You can't keep me..." Harry began to protest until Merlin's answer seemed to register and he stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open in shock. "You... You're letting me come with?" Harry said hesitatingly.

"Why not," Merlin shrugged. "He can't hurt you with me there, besides, he has no wand to defend himself with and it's a good experience." Merlin smiled.

"Th-thank you." Harry stuttered out, looking at Ron and Hermione with wide eyes, they looked back with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Now," Merlin rubbed his hands together, earning the attention from the trio. "Time for your punishment." He grinned manically.

* * *

Merlin walked downstairs a few days later to find Harry, Hermione and Ron busy cleaning out the kitchen. He had put them on duty to clean out the whole house as a punishment and they only had the kitchen left downstairs before they started on the second floor.

He leant against the door frame and watched with a grin as Ron tried to chase Crookshank out of the nook under the counter to no avail. Crookshank hissed at him and Ron backed away with small scratches all over his hands.

"There's something severely wrong with that cat, Hermione." Ron whined and rinsed his hands under the tap.

"It's you who're handling him wrong." Hermione pursed her lips and bent down to pick up Crookshank who complied without protests. "See, he's a darling." She cooed and buried her face in his fur.

"Whatever," Ron muttered and shook his head, clearly not in the mood to start an argument.

"Harry!" Merlin called and earned the attention from all three.

"Yes," Harry's head emerged from inside the oven, dirt smudged on his cheek.

"I need to have a word with you, about our trip." Merlin jerked with his head, an indication for Harry to follow him.

"Sure," Harry stood up and put the dirty cloth in the sink before following. Merlin saw how he shrugged at Ron when he passed him.

"I have located the prison and we're leaving as soon as we're ready." Merlin said as soon as they had stepped out into the garden, the damp autumn wind making them shiver. "I have made the final touches on the ageing spell so I would like to cast it on you now." Merlin saw how Harry swallowed nervously.

"Okay," Harry nodded but he still looked nervous. "Are you sure you'll be able to reverse it?" Harry looked at Merlin with wide eyes.

"I don't have any worries about that," Merlin assured him and put a hand on his shoulder. "If worst comes to show, I will give you the potion instead." He tried to smile encouragingly at Harry but he could still tell that he was unsure. "I'm sure it will be okay."

"I understand," Harry seemed to collect himself mentally and met Merlin's eyes with a determined expression. "I'm ready."

"Good," Merlin nodded once and then backed away to the table where he had placed a big bowl. "Harry, I want you to come and stand here." He said and pointed to the side opposite him. He took up a note from his pocket where he had written the modified spell on and after memorising it, he grabbed a handful of power that he threw in the bowl while reciting the spell out loud. "**Miht dagan, beþecce Harry. Adeadaþ þisne gast Harry's freondum ond Harry's feondum.**" With a flash of his eyes, smoke emerged from the bowl and engulfed Harry.

"Did it work?" An old and rasping voice was heard from the other side of the smoke, and when it had finally disappeared, an old man was standing in Harry's stead.

"I think it did." Merlin grinned and took in Harry's appearance. His hair was still short and unruly, but it was grey instead of black and his scar had disappeared in the wrinkles on his forehead. He was slightly hunched over and his clothes looked to be a few sizes too big.

"I can't believe this is what I will look like." Harry watched his reflection in the windows.

"I know, it's a weird experience." Merlin shook his head in amusement when Harry kept eyeing himself. "Now it's my turn." He said and without a spell, his eyes flashed golden and he transformed into Dragoon. He didn't need to use the spell on himself since this form was second nature to him, a part of who he was. "Come now Harry, we need to get going." He said in his croaking voice and grabbed Harry's arm. "**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**" The wind picked up around them and they disappeared.

* * *

They landed inside a dark and damp cell, the only light coming from a small barred window in a corner, far away from the only inhabitant.

"Who are you?" An old man emerged from underneath a blanket, his eyes big and sunken in his skull-like face. His body frail and skeletal, and when he smiled at them, most of his teeth were missing. "Have you come to kill me?" He laughed at them, a derailed and mental laugh.

"I am Emrys," Merlin said and Harry looked at him as he walked over to the man.

Merlin had told them he was going to use his real name instead of Dragoon, when he went to see Grindelwald. He hoped that word might reach Voldemort that someone out there was fighting against him, and if he knew his history, Emrys was a name that surely would evoke fear in him.

"So the true master of death has returned." Grindelwald eyed Merlin suspiciously.

"You know who I am?" Merlin scolded his expression perfectly but Harry had spent enough time with him to know he was surprised by Grindelwald's words.

"You are the creator of the Deathly Hallows," Grindelwald said and glanced quickly at Harry before returning his attention to Merlin. "Any self respected wizard knows who you are... Merlin." He smiled a tooth-less smile. "But I have no idea who that is." He looked at Harry again.

"That is... Daegal," Merlin hesitated for a fraction of a second. "He's here to make sure I don't do anything stupid." He smiled back at the old man. "Now," He took on a more serious expression. "I didn't come here to chat... You have answers I seek."

"You want to know where the Elder Wand is." Grindelwald stated, his expression matching Merlin's.

"I already know where it is," Merlin said and stared down at the man. "I just want confirmation that you are the former owner."

"That I am," Grindelwald shook his head, a faint smile gracing his lips like he was remembering something. "I stole it from Gregorovitch when I was but a boy." He smirked when he remembered his theft, but then his expression quickly turned downwards. "I lost it years ago."

"How?" Merlin's eyes stared deeply into Grindelwald's like he was searching for answers inside, which, Harry supposed, he did. He didn't have any confirmation, but he guessed Merlin was quite talented at Legilimency.

"My dear old friend, Albus." Grindelwald sneered. "He took it from me after our duel."

"You knew Dumbledore?" Harry was surprised and walked up to him; he had thought the only time they had met was during the duel.

"We go way back, Albus and me." Grindelwald laughed sinisterly and Merlin took a hold of his arm to keep him from walking further forward.

"How..." Harry began but Merlin cut him off.

"Thank you." Merlin inclined his head in a small bow towards Grindelwald before piercing Harry with a hard stare. "We shall take our leave now." He turned around and started walking towards the window with Harry's arm in a vice grip.

"Why do want it?" Grindelwald words stopped Merlin mid-step. "You gave it up because it was useless to you, so why seek it out now?"

"To prevent someone else from taking it." Merlin answered with a look over his shoulder.

"You mean the supposedly Dark Lord," Grindelwald sneered. "Let him come, I do not fear death."

"There are worst things than death." Merlin answered sadly and looked up at the window.

"You should know all about that." Grindelwald mocked.

"We should go." Merlin ignored Grindelwald's words and turned his head to Harry. Harry nodded once and cast a glance at Grindelwald's broken form while Merlin chanted the transportation spell. "**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**"

* * *

"How did it go?" Morgana stood in the doorway leading out to the garden when they materialised.

"Our suspicions were correct." Merlin smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked up to her and engulfed her in a hug but when he tried to kiss her, she pushed him away.

"Could you...?" She gestured to his beard with a grimace and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"You don't like the way I look?" He said in his croaked voice and winked at her.

"I prefer a little less wrinkles and a little more muscles." She winked back and he laughed while flashing his eyes and turning back to his youthful self.

"Is this better, My Lady?" He mocked bowed and kissed her hand.

"Much better," She cupped his head and brought it up to be level with her own and pressed her lips against his. He responded immediately and even though it started out chaste, it soon became passionate and things would have evolved if they were not interrupted by someone clearing their voice loudly behind Merlin.

"Oh shit, sorry, forgot about that." Merlin broke away and turned his head to look at Harry over his shoulder with an impish grin.

"Anytime soon would be appreciated." Harry said with a rasping voice and shook his head.

"Fine, don't worry, I'm on it." Merlin waved his hands before clearing his voice and closing his eyes to gather up his magic. "**Edniwe Harry's geoguo!**" The spell worked immediately and soon the old Harry was gone and the young one was in his stead. "See, I told you it would work." Merlin grinned while Harry checked out his reflection to make sure everything was back to normal.

"You can't blame me for being sceptical," Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "You did just forget all about me."

"Can you blame me?" Merlin grinned and winked at Harry, Morgana just shook her head at their antics.

"So Dumbledore got the wand from Grindelwald?" She interrupted their staring match.

"Yes," Merlin quickly turned around to face her. "Grindelwald stole it from Gregorovitch and then Dumbledore took it after defeating him in the duel."

"Are we just gonna leave it in his grave or should we take it?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Tom doesn't know who the thief is yet and there's no reason for him to ever find out," Merlin began. "Everything I know about him points towards him not being too aware of history, except when it comes to strengthen his own heritage... So the chances are slim that he will ever connect Grindelwald to the thief and therefore the wand is safe where it is for the time being."

"But..." Harry began but then drifted off with a frown. "Never mind." He shook his head.

"Okay..." Merlin frowned and Morgana could see he was curious as to what Harry had wanted to say but quickly shook it off. "Now, if you'll excuse me," He turned towards her. "I believe we were in the middle of something." He winked at her and picked her up bridal style.

"Merlin," She shrieked with laugher. "What are you doing? Put me down."

"Not yet," He smirked and she could feel the familiar pull when he apparated them inside their bedroom, leaving an awkward Harry behind.

* * *

**A/N**

_Miht dagan, beþecce Harry. Adeadaþ þisne gast Harry's freondum ond Harry's feondum._ = **Power of the days, conceal Harry. This spirit becomes torpid and callous to Harry's friends and enemies.**

_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!_ = **Conceal us! Guide us away from here!**

_Edniwe Harry's geoguo! _= **Restore Harry's youth!**

**Just to apologise, I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago (I always have at least three chapters finished before publishing), and I wasn't really feeling it while I was writing because I was very tired that week, which is why this chapter may seem a bit rushed. The same can be said about the chapter I will post next week and the week after because of how Merlin's mood affected me when I wrote them, but I regained my usual enthusiasm after I had written those parts and after taking last week of (I wrote two chapters in one week last week, or the week before last week since it's Monday today). But I have tried not to let it affect me to much, quality wise, like it did with this chapter. So... Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good.**

**I have also decided not to continue with the questions since it's getting harder and harder to come up with them, so...**

**But on a happier note, I was on the radio last week =D It was a competition were you would guess the signature melody and that day it was Game of Thrones, so I sent in a text with the answer and they called me up =D How crazy is that.**

**Have a great week everyone =)**


	49. The One at the Lake

**A/N**

**Assassin of Syria:** Thank you, and no, because he doesn't know about it yet.

**Aquacoral14: **It isn't, but I used my writers liberty to make Grindelwald very interested in history and especially the history of the Deathly Hallows. I figured he was smart enough to out two and two together and also open minded enough to believe Merlin was still alive.

**Kirazalea: **I know, I love his scenes =D Thank you =D

**Female whovian: **Thank you =D

**Kristina'sMyName: **Thank you =D I update every Monday. I could answer that but it would ruin the story so I won't ;p Yes, I have known for quite some years now but the book Merlin read from was from 1965 or something and it wasn't known then or if it ever was known, I have no idea actually. They also didn't know about their friendship so I actually took the information from the Harry Potter Wiki and altered it to fit into my story.

**Lady Flurryous: **No worries, as long as you leave one, haha. I know and hopefully this chapter makes up for it even if most of it is in the background except for a few scenes that I typed out. I have also tried to explain just how they both think about what is happening and why Morgana is acting so calm. Thank you =)

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 47 The One at the Lake**

It was only three weeks till Samhain so Merlin and Morgana decided to spend every free time together which was practically all the time since they didn't have anything else to do.

Merlin spent an hour every day to try and locate the last Horcrux in the north and he came one step closer every time but still not close enough to pinpoint an exact location.

Other than that, he didn't have any obligation because they wouldn't go after the one in Gringotts until the right time and Hermione practised her magic alone or with Harry and Ron there to help her.

Aithusa sometimes transformed into an owl and she and Hedwig would fly away for a few hours or even days. Other days she would spend her time with Crookshank in her cat form and they would be out in the garden and hunt for mice and birds or whatever cats like to do.

So it was a very serene atmosphere in the house at the moment, no one could have guessed the turmoil that was inside Merlin's head every time he thought about Samhain or the deep anxiety he felt the few times Morgana left him alone.

He tried his best not to show any of it, not wanting to upset Morgana or experience the concerned looks Hermione would sometimes give him when she though he wasn't looking. Instead he did his best to make sure Morgana spent her remaining time happy and satisfied, but when night fell and she was asleep, he couldn't keep his thoughts at bay.

Some nights he lay awake, staring at her and thinking what his life would be like without her, other nights he was able to fall asleep but was assaulted with bad dreams, leaving him tired and uneasy the next day, or as Ron liked to call him, a cranky baby.

* * *

"No, that's wrong." Hermione shook her head at Ron and took the large wooden spoon from him.

"How can it be wrong?" Ron looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I'm only stirring."

"It just is," Hermione pushed him aside and started to stir the batter herself.

Hermione was trying to teach Ron how to bake a cake, muggle style, while Morgana and Merlin sat at the small kitchen table, doing crosswords. It was an early Sunday morning so Harry was still asleep.

"If you don't let me try for myself, how am I ever going to learn?" Ron argued and Merlin felt a nagging sensation at the back of his head at their bickering.

He cast a glance at them while adjusting his position on the chair, trying to concentrate on the crossword puzzle in front of him.

"Before Mi?" Morgana said with a frown and got his attention.

"How many letters?" He asked without looking up from his own paper.

"Two..." Morgana answered and he could feel her looking at him. "It starts with an 'R'."

"Re..." He said nonchalantly and cringed inwardly when Ron accidentally dropped the cake pan in the sink while buttering it up. He shook his head to clear it and then refocused on the crossword.

"How do you know that?" Morgana asked while chewing at the end of the pen. He could sense that she had noticed his discomfort but she didn't comment on it.

"It's from Sound of Music," He shrugged and looked up at her with a smile.

"Ah," She said and taped her nose with the pen before looking back down.

"Not like that, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed and Merlin closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Then how do you want me to do it?" Ron argued back in an equally loud voice.

"Well, not like that." Hermione snapped and this time Merlin had had it.

"Enough!" He stood up so fast his chair tipped over, making Ron and Hermione jump and Morgana looking at him with worried eyes. "You two are loud enough to wake the dead." He said before storming off, grabbing his jacket and exiting through the front door.

* * *

"You need to stop being so worried." Morgana said that night when they had just gone to bed.

He had stayed out all day, walking aimlessly through the city, not returning until dinner time. He didn't say anything about where he had been or why he had left; he just sat down by the table and started eating. He could feel the trio looking at him and Morgana put a comforting hand on his knee but no one said anything.

After dinner, he cleared of the table without saying a word and then he went up to his study, closing the door behind him and not coming out until it was time to sleep.

Now Morgana was leaning against the headboard with a book in her lap, looking at his back with sad eyes.

"I'm not worried." Merlin answered without looking at her. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, taking of his socks.

"Merlin," He could hear her sigh. "I know you well enough to see when something's bothering you."

"I'm not bothered." He snapped and turned to face her. "What have I to be bothered about?" He said with a scowl and climbed into bed, his back towards her, and turned off his bedside lamp with a flash of his eyes. "It's not like you are going to leave me in two weeks or anything." He muttered, hoping she hadn't heard, but no such luck.

"I know this isn't ideal..." She began but he cut her off.

"Not ideal!" He yelled and sat up so he could look at her, not noticing how she flinched from the anger in his voice. "This is far from ideal, Morgana." His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily through his nose. "I love you... and you're just... you're just gonna leave me here... alone..." He bit down to hold in his grief. "How will I..." He paused, not knowing how to finish the sentence. In the end he shook his head and laid back down, his back to her once again.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." She said so quietly he could choose to ignore it if he wanted to.

"Me too," He said and closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "Freya said she had someone else to do the sacrifice if you weren't worthy enough." He began slowly, opening his eyes to trace the pattern of the wallpaper on the wall with his eyes. "I could tell her you were evil all the time and tried to kill me," He chuckled and sobbed at the same time. "Then you could stay here with me." He sniffed.

"It doesn't work like that, Merlin." She said carefully and he could feel her hand on his shoulder, drawing patterns with her thumb. "She won't let me stay here; I will be forced to go back to Avalon." She paused and squeezed his shoulder. "I much rather do one good deed and move on to the other side than spend eternity in Avalon, living with remorse."

"I will join you," He sniffed again and then turned to look at her over his shoulder. "When I have fulfilled my destiny I might get my mortality back and I can join you."

"I don't want you to do that," She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why?" He furrowed his brow.

"I want you to live the life that you deserve." She looked away for a second before continuing. "If you get your mortality back I want you to go on with your life... start a family... grow old... Not holding on to something you can't have any more" She hesitated before continuing. "Not to succumb to the darkness."

"But I don't want anyone but you." He sat up and cupped her face, ignoring her last words that sounded so much like Aragog's. "You are the love of my life," He looked into her eyes. "Without you, I'm nothing."

"Don't say that." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"But it's the truth." He leaned his forehead against her. "How will I be able to forget you and move on?"

"You will have to." He could see how she steeled herself. "Who's even to say we will be able to meet in Avalon?" She brought her hands up and grasped his wrist, her eyes still closed. "I was there for over a millennium and I never met anyone besides the Sidhe that held me captive in my own personal prison." She huffed out a chuckle and he saw one lone tear fall from her eye. "Who's to say they will let me out this time, especially if I refuse to sacrifice myself." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I will not let them." He said with narrowed eyes, angry at the Sidhe not her.

"How?" She sighed and leaned into his palm. "Not even the great Emrys is able to tell the Sidhe what to do." She chuckled once and looked down. "They answer to the Goddess and no one else."

"What are you saying?" He knew he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"I'm saying that I want to move on," She moved one of her hands from his wrist and placed it atop of his own on her cheek. "I want peace and I will only be able to get that if I give up my mortality and move on to the other side." He scrunched up his face and felt tears fall down his cheeks. "If you get your mortality back, we will see each other again on the other side." He closed his eyes as she wiped away his tears.

"But it's only ifs." He huffed darkly and shook his head. "We will never know for certain." He let go of her face and leaned back from her. "I might never get my mortality back. I might be cursed to walk the earth for eternity."

"I know," She said quietly. "Which is why I want you to move on."

"I don't want to talk about this any more." He lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Merlin," Morgana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't," He said darkly, not looking at her and she withdrew her hand shortly after.

"I had a dream a few weeks ago," She said hesitantly. He didn't turn around, just kept staring up at the ceiling. "I can't remember what is was about, no matter how hard I try..." She began her voice shaky. "But I know it was bad and I... I think it had to do with you." He turned his head and saw her looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You think it was a vision?" He asked silently, reaching for her hand and held it tight.

"I don't know," She shook her head. "Just... just promise me that you will try and be happy without me."

"I can't..." He began but she stopped him.

"Please..." She looked at him with wide eyes. "If it was a vision, then you must do you best not to let it come true."

"How will I know how to prevent it if you can't even remember it?" He said harshly, withdrawing his hand and turning his head to the other side.

"I don't know," She almost whispered. "But you have to try." She finished more urgently and grabbed his hand again, forcing him to look at her. "Just promise me." She said, almost hysterically.

"I... I promise." He sighed, deciding it was best to indulge her for now. He smiled at her and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep now," He said and lay back down on his back. "Good night, Morgana."

"Good night, Merlin." She said and lay down on her back as well, still holding his hand while reaching out with the other to turn off the lamp, leaving the room in darkness.

* * *

The next morning they pretended like nothing had happened and for Morgana that was partially true because what she had told Merlin the night before was something she had decided a long time ago and she had come to terms with it, but for Merlin everything really had changed.

He knew Morgana had been right in what she had said and he could see the logic in it. If he got his mortality back, they would be able to meet again on the other side if he chose not to stay in Avalon. But if she went back to Avalon, they would never be able to see each other again because she would be forced to stay there and not be able to move on, unless she got another chance like this one in the future.

The likelihood for that to happen were slim so Merlin had made up a plan in his head, he just needed to win this war first, and no matter if he got his immortality back or not, he knew he would be able to set his plan in motion thanks to one thing. Something he made sure the others didn't know about.

Thanks to his newfound determination, Merlin was able to enjoy the last two weeks with Morgana even if he still had trouble sleeping at night.

The trio seemed to buy it but he could tell that Morgana suspected something, but she didn't confront him on it. She was just glad that he was happy again and had stopped brooding, and she hoped that Merlin would listen to her words and not let himself go down a dark path when she left. But hopefully her dear brother would be able to keep an eye on him and keep him from doing something stupid.

* * *

The day before Samhain, Morgana and Merlin didn't leave their bedroom for the entire day, much to the awkwardness of the trio.

"I love you," Merlin looked at Morgana. She was lying on her back in the bed while he was on his side, supporting his head on his hand while curling a lock of her hair with his other one.

"I love you too," She said softly and he leaned down to capture her lips.

"I will never forget you," He said when they broke apart and leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "You are the love of my life and nothing will ever change that." He lifted his head again so he could look her in the eyes.

She didn't say anything, just brought a hand up to brush against his cheekbone, her lips quivering. He could see by the look in her eyes that she felt the same way, no words were needed.

He captured her hand and kissed her knuckles before letting it go so he could cup her face and leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to come with?" Ron looked sceptically at Morgana. They were standing in the hall, waiting for Merlin to come downstairs and get ready.

It was the evening of Samhain and after saying their goodbyes to Hermione and Harry, Ron was about to go to the Lake of Avalon together with Merlin and Morgana.

"Yes," She nodded, looking towards the stairs. "I want someone to be there for him today. He will try and appear fine when Arthur comes but I know he will be a mess inside, which is why I want you to be there and keep an eye on him."

"He will see through it immediately." Ron said, trying to make her see that he wasn't the right choice. Hermione was much better at handle emotions than he was. Heck, even Harry was better than him.

"I know." She said and glanced at him. "But he won't say anything because then he will have to admit that he isn't fine." Ron didn't say anything; he just sighed and turned to look at the stairs.

Merlin walked down with a bag slung over his shoulder and a morose look on his face.

"Are you ready?" Morgana said and walked up to him.

"Can you ever be?" He answered with a grimace.

"No," Morgana shook her head. "Not really."

"Well then," Merlin said and plastered on a fake smile. "We better leave or we might miss him." Morgana and Ron shared a look behind his back before grabbing his arms.

Merlin chanted the spell and soon Ron found himself standing in a sea of grass, a hill in the distant with a broken tower atop.

"I thought we were going to a lake." Ron furrowed his brow and looked at Merlin and Morgana who was standing side-by-side, looking out towards the tower.

"We _are_ at a lake." Merlin answered and looked at him over his shoulder, a slight grin on his face.

"I don't see any water." Ron pointed at the grass and raised an eyebrow to emphasise his point.

"That's because I put a protective spell on it," Merlin explained. "Only I and those belonging to Avalon can see it, but I guess I can make an exception from you." He winked before dropping Morgana's hand so he could stretch it out towards what Ron assumed was the lake. "**Ácýðan hwá sy díeglod!**"

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and then a lake appeared where it had seconds before been a sea of grass, and when Ron looked out he could see that the hill with the broken tower was no longer a hill but an island, located in the middle of the lake, and the tower was no longer broken.

The landscape surrounding the lake had also changed. Before it was a big open field with a few trees just beyond the road, but now the road was gone and the trees surrounded the entire lake and there were even mountains adorning the horizon to the left, just barely visible above the trees where he stood. Ron felt like he had been transported to another dimension which he guessed he probably had.

"How... What... How?" He sputtered and Morgana chuckled silently while Merlin looked at him with a big grin.

"Welcome to Avalon, Ron." Merlin said and walked up to him to put a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked with a gaping mouth.

"In order to protect the lake and consequentially Avalon from unwanted visitors, I decided to hide it permanently." Merlin explained and looked out towards the island. "It now exists on a different plane, kind of like the Crystal cave. Only those with Old Magic can enter it and bring along other people. This is one of two entries, the other one is over there." Merlin pointed to the right and when Ron squinted his eyes, he could just make out a patch of what looked like a beach in the far distant. "That is where I buried Freya and Lancelot." He said sadly and Morgana looked over at him with a down fallen expression. "But this is where Arthur died so this is where we need to be." He set his mouth into a determined expression and after dumping the bag on the ground, he walked down the short slope to the shore line.

"What now then?" Ron asked Morgana while they both watched as Merlin sat down at the edge of the water in a meditating position.

"We wait," Morgana looked at him before walking down to sit beside Merlin. Ron sighed and shook his head slightly before following Morgana to sit down on Merlin's other side.

They sat like that until the moon had risen in the horizon and the clock was nearing midnight. Then Merlin stood up without warning, gazing out over the lake with an intense look.

"It's time," He said and helped Morgana up.

"Merlin," A voice said from somewhere Ron couldn't locate, but it sounded like a girl so he had an inkling as to who it could be.

"Freya," Merlin answered and now Ron could see the silhouette of a beautiful girl, or woman whatever, hovering just above the water a few metres out.

"It is time," Freya said and moved closer. "The time for the Once and Future King to rise again has arrived." She said in a distant and slightly cold voice, but then her eyes softened and she looked at Merlin. "Are you ready?" She said in a more friendly voice and Merlin made a few shorts nods while swallowing loudly. He reached his hand out to grasp Morgana's before answering for real.

"We are both ready." He held his chin up and looked at her determinedly.

"Only Morgana Pendragon is required." She said and Ron could see something flicker in her eyes when she looked at their linked hands.

"I'm not leaving her now." Merlin said, his eyes narrowed and Morgana's hand tightly grasped in his.

"Very well," Freya regained her distant exterior and gestured for both of them to walk out into the water.

They took of their shoes and jackets before walking out into the water, until it reached their waists. Then they turned so they stood face to face, holding hands.

"Do you both understand what will happen?" Freya asked them.

"We do?" They said in chorus.

"Good," Freya nodded. "But just to be sure," She said and moved so she stood in front of them. "Morgana will give up her immortality to her brother, relinquishing her place in Avalon and her magic at the same time. Is that understood?"

"It is," Morgana said without taking her eyes of Merlin's.

"Then we can begin." Freya said and closed her eyes and rose up in the air. Ron could feel a strange kind of magic rush through him, towards the trio out in the lake.

It didn't take long before a faint shimmering light covered the entire lake and the wind picked up around Merlin and Morgana, creating waves that almost hid them from view. He could see Merlin saying something to Morgana but he could no longer hear them over the strong wind and soon the waves had created a wall of water around them so big that he couldn't see them any more.

* * *

"I love you, Morgana." Merlin said and stared deep into her eyes, ignoring the waves that rose higher and higher around them.

"And I you, Merlin." She answered and he could see tears running down her cheeks. "Don't forget me."

"I won't," Merlin shook his head, not caring that he too had tears running down his face.

The waves around them transformed into a solid wall of water, rising above their heads. He couldn't take it any longer and pulled her towards him, kissing her desperately, trying to convey every feeling he felt for her in that one kiss. She responded without hesitation and they stood there for what felt like hours but were in reality only seconds, before the wall of water closed above them and they were trapped inside.

Then the water started to fall down on them like rain, but neither cared, they were too preoccupied in their kiss. After a few seconds the rain increased and soon the entire wall, or now cocoon, imploded and buried them in water, sending Merlin into unconsciousness.

* * *

Ron looked on as the water created a cocoon around them, making it impossible for them to break free. Then, without warning, the water imploded and a blinding light was visible from the inside.

He saw how Merlin was pushed away by the water, apparently unconscious, while Morgana was still standing. He could see that the light was coming from her, her entire body alight. She stood with her arms outstretched and her head bent backwards, and he realised that she too was unconscious.

The light intensified until he no longer could look at her, before it burst out in all directions of the lake and went out.

He had shielded his eyes from the light and now that he could see again, he saw that Morgana had disappeared, together with the strong wind.

* * *

When Merlin woke up again, the light over the lake had disappeared as well as the strong wind. He was floating on the surface of the lake and when he stood up, he searched franticly after Morgana but she was gone.

He brought a hand up to his mouth, still remembering the feeling of her lips on his. Then he bent forward and placed his hands on his knees for support, while crying out.

"No, no, no," He sobbed and shook his head before burying it in his hands. "Nooooo!" He screamed out before starting to hit the water with his arms. "Noooo!" He cried out and sunk down to his knees, the water reaching up to his chest.

"Merlin," Freya said carefully, but he ignored her. "The sacrifice has been made; we need to continue while the magic is still strong."

"No!" He stood up, his eyes hard, and looked at Freya with accusing eyes.

"Merlin?" She tilted her head a little, a questioning look on her face.

"Who was the other person?" He asked and looked at her.

"There never was another person, Merlin." She looked at him with sad eyes. "There only ever was Morgana."

"Why would you do that!?" He yelled. "Why would you lie to me like that?" He wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked away from her, just barely noticing Ron that stood by the shore, a horrified look on his face.

"It was the only way to ensure you would accept Morgana back." Freya answered. "Knowing that you weren't responsible for turning her good again, knowing that if she failed there would be another to take her place." She hesitated a little before continuing. "It was also for her sake. I didn't want to force her to do the sacrifice; it had to be of her own volition."

Merlin didn't say anything; he just looked away from her and cried silently.

"If you're ready," Freya began. "We need to bring Arthur back now."

"I'm ready," He said while pressing his mouth into a thin line. He stood up and walked up to her, taking her hands unwillingly.

He could feel her summon the magic that Morgana had released out into the lake and also tap into his own reserve for backup, but not enough to weaken him. He wasn't even sure if he could use up all his magic in one go nowadays. It had been so long since he had struggled to do a spell, even healing spells.

"**Ácennan sé Géo ond Tóweardnes Cynehláford, Arthur Pendragon!**" Freya chanted and Merlin could feel the magic gather into one single spot just under the surface. "It is done," She said and Merlin opened his eyes, not having noticed he had closed them in the first place.

"How long will it take?" He asked.

"Not long, but you should wait by the shore." Freya answered and Merlin nodded once before walking away towards Ron.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked Merlin when he came to stand beside him, water dripping of off him.

"Fine," Merlin answered shortly but he started to fidget with the hem of his shirt, a clear sign that he wasn't well at all. He then flashed his eyes, removing all the water from his clothes.

"I know you're not, Merlin." Ron said and placed a hand on his now dry shoulder. "You don't need to pretend around me."

"Thank you," Merlin said solemnly and turned his head to look at him. "But I will be... Soon." He said and looked back out into the lake where Freya still stood and waited. "Something's happening," He said suddenly and pointed to the spot in front of Freya.

Ron looked to where Merlin pointed and saw how the water started to bubble and foam. It increased by the second and soon the top of a head was seen breaking through the surface.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered and Ron looked at him and saw an expression of awe on his face. "It's really him."

The head was now clear above the water and the rest of the body followed swiftly until a man was standing beside Freya, his eyes closed like he was in a trance. He wore a chainmail with a hole on the left side, just above his belt, and there was something stained there that looked suspiciously like dried blood.

He wore black leather gloves and metal cuffs that ended just before the chainmail started on the left arm, showing of a thick red jacked underneath. But the cuff on the right arm was longer, connecting with a breast and shoulder armour.

His breeches were dark brown and he wore what Ron thought looked like riding boots in a brown leather colour. Fastened around his neck was a red cape that covered his shoulders and reached down so it floated on the water, a golden dragon embroidered on his left shoulder.

Finally, he wore a sword strapped to the belt on his left side; the scabbard was made of leather and the handle of the sword was made of what looked like gold while the grip was made of leather with golden bands circling it in a criss-cross pattern and silver studs where the bands crossed each other. The tip of the handle was round and golden, with studs placed in an even pattern around it. All in all, it looked like a very expensive sword and Ron wondered if it was really Excalibur from the legends.

Freya placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and said something inaudible. Shortly after, Arthur opened his eyes and blinked several times before his eyes seemed to focus on Merlin who just stared back dumbly with an incredible look on his face.

"Goodbye, Merlin." Freya said before disappearing into thin air, leaving a confused Arthur alone in the lake.

Arthur took a few steps forward, stumbling because he wasn't yet steady on his feet.

"Merlin?" He said questioningly when he had reached the shore and now stood on dry land.

"Arthur..." Merlin brought a hand up to cover his mouth, otherwise frozen to the spot.

"Go on then," Ron nudged him with his elbow, smiling big at the reunion of the two friends.

The nudge seemed to break Merlin from his stupor and he took a few long strides forward, engulfing Arthur in a hug with such a force that he almost had them toppled over into the lake again.

* * *

**A/N**

_Ácýðan hwá sy díeglod _= **Show/proclaim/reveal/announce/confirm/prove what is hidden.**

_Ácennan sé Géo ond Tóweardnes Cynehláford, Arthur Pendragon _= **Bring forth the once and future King, Arthur Pendragon.**

**So, I hope you're not angry at me for doing this but it had to happen for the story's sake :( Hopefully I explained Morgana's acceptance, Merlin's slight depression and the whole ceremony well enough.**

**I have noticed that I have gotten a lot of new followers and favourites over the last few weeks and I would love it all of you that haven't review before, to send a review and let me know what you think of the story. What do you think will happen and what do you want to happen instead? Please let me know, I live for your reviews =D**

**Have a great week everyone =D**


	50. The One With the Hoodie

**A/N**

**FearlessSun:** Unfortunately yes, but there will be more in the last chapter/chapters. This story focuses on the plot more than the romance so I'm sorry, but it had to be done :(

**Kiraz**a**lea: **Just the reaction I wanted ;P No, but it was sad that she had to go but it was vital for the plot. The p+lan blowing up in his face is actually a lot better than it actually working, just saying. Thank you =D

**ILikeHotDogs: **I see =( Are you feeling better now?

**Assassin of Syria: **I know but it was vital for the plot =)

**Aquacoral14: **Thank you so much =D I was a bit worried the description was to hard to understand so I'm glad you liked it =D And I'm glad I managed to capture Merlin's grief.

**kyuketsuki21: **Thank you so much =D You should review more often ;P

**FateOfChaos: **I know, I'm sorry =(

**Female whovian: **I'm sorry =( But I'm glad you like that Arthur is back finally. It only took a year, haha.

**4Eirlys: **Sorry =(

**IndiaMoore: **Thank you =)

**Lady Flurryous: **I'm sorry =( Exactly =) I'm glad you understood. Morgana is in ways more mature than Merlin because all she could do in Avalon was watch and think. She had a lot of time to rethink her actions and also what she wanted to do with her life. Merlin on his end, spent the same time running from his past and never staying long enough in one place to loose someone he loved, except for a few chosen times. He still had a ways to go before he is really ready to let go of the things he can't change. Thank you =)

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 48 The One With the Hoodie**

"Welcome back, Arthur." Merlin mumbled into Arthur's ear and hugged him tighter, not caring that he was drenched in water.

"Merlin," Arthur said, patting him on the back to get his attention. "You're choking me."

"Oh," Merlin released him and took a short step back, grinning stupidly.

"Yeah," Arthur grinned back. "It's good to see you again, Merlin." He grabbed a hold of Merlin shoulder, wanting to hold on to something solid, to make sure this wasn't a dream. "I never thought I'd actually be happy to see your face again." He tried to be serious but the grin he still sported gave him away.

"Likewise," Merlin grinned cheekily.

Arthur could have stayed there for hours, just looking at his best friend, but then he noticed the weird clothes he was wearing.

First off, he didn't wear any boots and that was just stupid. He could cut his feet on something. Secondly, the breeches he wore were tight fitting and bluish, in a material he had never seen before but they looked good on him, something the breeches he wore in Camelot never did.

His grey tunic looked to be several sizes to small and clung to his chest in a way that showed off his muscles, which Arthur could admit to himself, was kind of a nice way to impress the ladies, but the arms ended above his elbows and the material was too thin to protect him from the wind. And why wasn't he wearing a jacket, he could feel the cold wind even through his many layers.

The only thing Arthur recognised on him was the neckerchief. He could tell that it was the same red one he used to wear in Camelot and that gave comfort to Arthur, knowing that he hadn't changed completely. But what was with the beard?

"What _are_ you wearing?" He furrowed his brown and looked Merlin up and down.

"This is the fashion of today, Arthur." Merlin chuckled. "You are the one that are wearing the weird clothes.

"I'm not so sure about that," Arthur muttered and raised his eyebrows. "But I guess I have to take your word for it this time." He then noticed the goose bumps on Merlin's arms. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket, it's freezing. And where are your boots? You do know you can cut yourself right?"

"I took them off before stepping into the lake, dollophead; I don't want them to get ruined." Merlin huffed and rolled his eyes like it was obvious, and Arthur had to keep himself from pinching his nose in frustration; Merlin was still an idiot after all these years.

"Whatever you say," He finally said and shook his head before hearing a sneeze coming from behind Merlin. He had forgotten about the man Merlin was with. "Who's your friend?" He asked and Merlin turned around to look at him like he had forgotten he was there as well.

"That's Ron," Merlin smiled. "Come, let's introduce you."

They walked up to the man, no, boy that looked like he was part tomato. His face was red from what Arthur guessed was nervousness, matching his flaming hair perfectly.

"Ron, this is Arthur." Merlin introduced him, still smiling. "Arthur, this is Ron, a close friend of mine."

Ron said something unintelligible and then reached out his hand. Arthur had no idea what he had just said and just looked at him before turning to Merlin.

"What did he just say?" He leaned into his ear to whisper to him.

"Oh," Merlin face-palmed. "I forgot. Hang on." Merlin placed a hand on his forehead and Arthur just looked at him with a furrowed brow until he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold; he had to keep himself from flinching, not wanting to offend Merlin even if he still wasn't comfortable with him using magic; and then he felt warmth spread through his body. "That should do it." Merlin removed his hand and smiled sheepishly at him.

"What did you just do?" Arthur asked and rubbed the place Merlin's hand had been.

"Just a translation spell," Merlin shrugged. "Forgot that you wouldn't understand the language." Merlin explained. "I did the same for Morgana. It will wear off when you have learnt the modern language for real."

"I see," Arthur raised his eyebrows in slight frustration then turned to Ron again. "A pleasure to meet you, Ron."

"Likewise." Ron stretched out his hand with a smile, but Arthur just looked at it dumbly. Did he really expect him to shake his hand? Only knights, high-born and close friends deserved that gesture. He could see Ron's smile falter and he looked at Merlin for help.

"You're supposed to shake it." Merlin answered with a small grin. "Everyone greets like this nowadays,"

"Ah," Arthur said. "No worries," He smiled. "I knew that." He said like it was no big deal and took Ron's hand to shake, but he could tell that Merlin didn't believe him one bit because he was shaking from silent laughter.

"You're a terrible liar." Merlin was now full out laughing.

"You're one to talk," Arthur defended. "Seen any woodworms lately?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It can't have been so bad because you feel for it," Merlin pointed put. "Twice."

"I had just woken up; you can't expect me to think clearly." Arthur argued.

"Does the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and the head of a bear ring any bells?" Merlin said and Ron snorted behind him.

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"Shut up?" He asked.

"Yes," Arthur said seriously before grinning and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Where do you live, I'm starving."

* * *

Ron didn't know what to think of Arthur, he was nothing like he had expected. He had imagined an old stuffy guy that was to serious for his own good, but he know finally understood why Merlin though he reminded him of Arthur, it was the banter. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Maybe you want to get changed first, mate?" Ron indicated to his cape and chainmail. "Might get a few looks if you walk around like that."

"Is that so?" Arthur turned to him with a half sneer.

"Relax Arthur," Merlin put a hand on Arthur's chest when he tried to take a step forward. "I have a bag with clothes for you." Merlin walked up the slope to where he had dumped the bag before and then came back down to them. "Here." He gave the bag to Arthur who opened it and looked down with an incredulous look.

"You seriously want me to wear this?" He pulled out a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt, a red hoodie and black sneakers. "I will look ridiculous."

"Ron is right, Arthur." Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wearing this will make you fit in, but wearing that," He grimaced while looking at the chainmail.

"Will make you look like you just stepped out from a renaissance fair." Ron finished for him and Merlin looked at him with a smile.

"Exactly," Merlin grinned. "So please, Arthur." He looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please don't embarrass me in front of total strangers." He pouted his mouth.

"Argh," Arthur groaned. "Fine," He rolled his eyes and took a tighter hold on the clothes. "But if you trick me again like with the smugglers... I _will_ retaliate." Arthur held up a finger in warning before walking away to the nearest bushes he could hide behind.

"What happened with the smugglers?" Ron asked Merlin but he just shook his head with silent laughter.

"A story for another day." Merlin said while going to pick up his jacket and shoes by the shore, and Ron could tell he was trying his best not to start laughing out loud.

* * *

Arthur would never admit it to Merlin, but these clothes were the most comfortable ones he had ever worn. He stepped out from behind the bushes, having deposited his chainmail and cape in the bag that somehow seemed bigger on the inside, and saw how Merlin struggled to keep his balance while putting on a pair of shoes, similar to the ones he wore himself.

"Having trouble there, _Mer_lin?" He grinned and then started laughing when Merlin fell on his bottom. "Ouch, that got to hurt."

"Shut up," Merlin muttered which only made him laugh harder.

"Come one, Merlin." He held out his hand to help him up. "Don't take it too seriously, you might hurt yourself." He grinned.

"I can manage on my own, thank you very much." Merlin refused his hand and stood up on his own. "See," He held out his hands to emphasise. "No problem."

"Whatever," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"How are you liking the clothes?" Ron asked him and he turned around to face the boy.

He wasn't sure what he thought about him yet. He and Merlin seemed close which was nice because he was glad Merlin hadn't been alone during the years he had been in Avalon, but he also didn't seem afraid to say his mind, kind of like Gwaine. And like Gwaine, Arthur couldn't help but get irritated at him.

"They fit me well enough," He said, not wanting to give away how much he enjoyed them.

"I see," Ron said with a smug look on his face. Arthur had to fight hard not to wipe that smug look of his face.

"Yes," He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked, not noticing the tense atmosphere between them.

"As ready as can be." Arthur turned to him with a smile. He didn't want Merlin to be worried about him.

"Great," Merlin beamed. "Then we better hurry if we want to catch the bus."

"The bus?" Arthur and Ron said at the same time, but for two different reasons.

* * *

Merlin had decided that they take the Knight Bus home because he didn't want to come on to strong with Arthur. To use a transportation spell would have been too much at this stage. It was also a perfect way to show Arthur part of the new world slowly without dumping him in the middle of London with no warning whatsoever. This way he could see the countryside first and then move on to the small villages before arriving in the big city.

Merlin spent the ride answering all of Arthur's questions and listening to Ron's protest about having to ride the bus for several hours in the middle of the night when they could have easily transported back to the house so he could eat something and then go to sleep.

It was a distraction that Merlin welcomed with open arms, anything to take his mind of Morgana.

They finally arrived at the house in the early morning and Ron stomped away to his room without a word the moment they got inside, leaving Merlin alone with a gaping Arthur.

"You live here?" He said and looked at Merlin like he didn't believe it.

"Yes," Merlin shrugged, acting nonchalant while in truth he was cheering inside, happy that he finally had something that Arthur was jealous of.

"How long?" Arthur asked and took a few steps farther in to look into the lounge.

"A millennium, give or take." Merlin admitted unwillingly. He wasn't yet sure if Arthur realised how long time had been since he died.

"How long is that exactly?" Arthur turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ehm..." He scratched the back of his head. "A thousand years."

"A thousand years?!" Arthur cried out. "Merlin..." He walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, a worried look on his face. "Tell me you haven't been waiting around for me all that time."

"Of course not," He lied, shaking his head and looking at Arthur weirdly to emphasise his words. Arthur nodded once, not entirely buying it and was about to let go of him when he blurted out. "It has actually been longer than that," Arthur tightened his grip and looked him dead in the eyes.

"What?" He said quietly.

"It's 1997 now, Arthur." Merlin averted his look. "It's been 1311 and a half year since you died, to be exact."

"Has it really been that long?" Arthur said mostly to himself and let go of him. He took a few stumbling steps back until his back hit the wall and he glided down on the floor.

"It's okay, Arthur." Merlin crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his arm.

"How can you say that?" Arthur looked at him and Merlin could see that he had tears in his eyes. "You've been alive all this time, waiting for me to return." He shook of his hand. "It's no wonder you've changed." He said silently and Merlin could see him taking in his appearance and probably his beard as well.

"Of course I've changed, Arthur!" Merlin stood up again, towering over him. "You can't expect me not to be affected by all the things I've seen!" His lower lip trembled with anger. "But that doesn't mean I'm not still me underneath." He turned his back to him, clenching and unclenching his fists to while taking deep breaths. "If you'd seen half of what I've been through..." He began but the trailed off. "There's no use," He shook his head. "You won't understand... No one will."

"Try me." He felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder again and when he turned his head, he saw his lost friend standing behind him, a sad but determined look on his face. "I may not be as old as you are, Merlin," His lips twisted a little in amusement. "But that doesn't mean I won't understand... If you just tell me."

"Thank you," He said silently and brought a hand up to cover Arthur's. "One day I will, Arthur." He turned around to face him, bringing his hand with him to hold on to. "But not today." Arthur looked at him for a long time before answering, his jaws set firmly.

"Fine," He said while biting down. "I will hold you to that."

"Wouldn't expect less," Merlin smiled cheekily at him, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Now, how about you show me around this house of yours." Arthur dropped his hand and slung an arm around his shoulders instead. "I'm dying to know what kind of spell you use to create that fire in the ceiling."

* * *

Merlin showed Arthur every part of the house except for the trio's bedroom since they were still asleep, then they sat down in the lounge and just talked.

They talked about old memories from Camelot and some of the happier moments in Merlin's long life, leaving out the hard ones for now, and then they moved on to the reason Arthur was back, the Cup of Life.

"So the only way to destroy those affected by the cup is by using Excalibur?" Arthur questioned, the early morning rays highlighting his face.

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "But more importantly, it can kill those that are already dead."

"Which these _Death Eaters_ will be?" Arthur furrowed his brow.

"And possible Tom as well." Merlin confirmed. "I don't know yet how the cup will work when used with New Magic, but as soon as the ritual has been done, all we need to do is capture a Death Eater and I will be able to trace the spell and know exactly how it works."

"When will you know the cup has been used?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know yet," Merlin sighed. "But we'll figure it out." He smiled weakly and Arthur nodded both deep in thought.

"How did he get a hold of the cup in the first place?" Arthur questioned.

"I want to say pure luck," Merlin began with a sigh. "But I know there's more behind it than that."

"Stop talking in riddles, _Mer_lin." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Merlin pursed his lips. "After Morgana and Morgause used the cup to create an immortal army, I took it back to the druids..."

"I thought it got lost during the cave in," Arthur interrupted. "I can't believe you sneaked it out like that." He shook his head.

"I felt it was safer with them than in Camelot's vault, where anyone could take it." Merlin argued. "And I was right up until now." He pointed out.

"So how did this Tom guy find it?" Arthur asked.

"There was this man called Florean Fortescue," Merlin began. "He's dead now, Tom killed him." He paused. "He was a descendant to the druid family I left the cup to all those years ago. The cup got passed on to each new generation until it finally ended up with him." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how Tom found out about it, but he did and he kidnapped Florean and forced him to give him the cup."

"I see," Arthur nodded. "But he doesn't have the spell?" He looked up at Merlin.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I gave that one to another family who still holds it today in safe keep." He explained. "I also gave one decoy spell to Florean's family, but they lost is many centuries ago. Luckily for them, it was useless."

"Smart move," Arthur complimented.

"I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for." Merlin grinned.

"We'll see about that." Arthur grinned as well.

They continued talking until the trio found them a few hours later, the sun having risen for the day and the three of them had made breakfast for them.

"Thought that you might be hungry." Hermione said and placed a tray at the table in front of them, while sneaking curious glances at Arthur.

"Thank you, Hermione." Merlin smiled at her. "And you two as well," He raised his coffee mug to Ron and Harry who stood by the dining table, looking nervous, well not Ron but Harry did.

"Since the dollophead here..." Arthur began.

"Hey, that's my word." Merlin interrupted with fake hurt, but Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Since the dollophead here have forsaken to introduce me, I will just do it myself." He stood up.

"I was about to," Merlin defended.

"Sure you were." Arthur smiled at him before turning to Hermione who was the closest. "I'm Arthur Pendragon, but just Arthur is fine."

"H-hermione G-granger," Hermione stuttered out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Arthur took her hand and kissed her knuckles, making her blush fervently.

"P-pleasures all mine." Hermione blushed even more and as soon as Arthur let go of her hand, she backed as far away as she could and Merlin stood up to stand beside Arthur.

"You're giving her a heart attack, Arthur, easy on the flirting." He whispered in his ear.

"I have no idea what a _heart attack_ is, but I'm pretty sure that was a normal greeting." Arthur whispered back.

"Not in this day and age it isn't." Merlin grinned.

"Idiot," Arthur shook his head and then walked over to Ron and Harry. "Arthur Pendragon," He extended his hand to the raven haired boy.

"Harry Potter," The boy answered and took his hand.

"So, now that we all know each other, how about we eat?" Merlin sat down on the sofa again and took up a piece of bread and started to smear some butter on it.

"You'll have to excuse Merlin; he can be a real idiot sometime." Arthur muttered just loud enough for him to hear but he ignored him and started to eat.

"At least I'm not a cabbage head." Merlin grinned.

"Well," Arthur tilted his head and made a half shrug while walking over to sit beside him. "That can be debated."

"Can't you tell us a story about one of your adventures?" Harry asked and sat in one of the armchairs while Ron sat down on Merlin's other side and Hermione took the other armchair.

"Which one do you want to hear?" Merlin asked and then took another bite of his sandwich.

"How about the one with the bear head and eagle wings." Ron grinned, earning a glare from Arthur.

"Oh, that one." Merlin chuckled. "That's a good one."

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"What," He asked innocently. "That is only a small part of the story; the rest makes you look good." He smiled.

"Fine," Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning back in the sofa with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Now, it all began when Arthur decided to enter a tournament incognito," Merlin began and the trio sat as mesmerised while he told the story. Soon Arthur started to put in details on his own and they all laughed at the fun parts and awwed when Arthur told then how he had kissed Guinevere for the first time.

"And she really didn't like you before that?" Hermione asked her elbows on her knees and her head supported on her hands, a doe eyed expression on her face.

"No," Merlin answered for Arthur with a grin. "She thought he was a huge prat."

"Can't imagine why," Ron muttered so only Merlin heard and he elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look to which Ron only shrugged and mimed 'what'. Shaking his head, Merlin returned to the conversation.

"... She could never resist my charm." Arthur finished a sentence Merlin hadn't been paying attention to but he got the gist.

"Or maybe it was because you finally listened to her instead of treating her like M... Like a servant." He had almost said _her_ name and quickly shook his head to expel the image that came with it.

"Whatever, _Mer_lin," Arthur drawled, not having noticed his slip-up, but he noticed Ron looking at him worriedly at the corner of his eye. "In the end, I got the girl and that's what counts." Arthur said with a flashing smile.

"To this day, I have still no idea what she saw in you." Merlin joked, earning a punch in the arm from Arthur.

* * *

After breakfast, Merlin decided to took Arthur out shopping at the nearest mall to get some new clothes for Arthur, some that actually fit him.

Arthur was awed by all the things he saw and insisted on trying out at least five different pastries in the café just inside the mall. When Merlin finally managed to tear him away from there he instead got stuck admiring the ornamental daggers in the shop next to the clothes store and didn't want to leave until Merlin explained to him that they were only used as decorations and not weapons.

Finally inside the clothes store, Arthur found an orange hoodie that he just had to have. "It's so soft, Merlin." Arthur had looked at him with a pout and held up the hoodie to his face until Merlin relented and bought it. He wore it all the way home afterwards.

They stopped and bought some groceries before returning home and Arthur almost drooled when he saw all the food and it took all of Merlin's patience not to yell at him when he for the seventh time wanted to buy some unnecessary item.

By the time they returned home the sun had gone down and Merlin immediately started with dinner while Arthur tried to play with Aithusa and Crookshank, not realising that one of them was a dragon and the other a very weird Kneazle.

On Ron's insistence, the chosen story was the one with Tristan and Isolde, much to Hermione's delight as well because she had read a lot about their fictional counterparts. And if Merlin noticed Ron taking notes during the story, he didn't comment on it.

* * *

The same evening after dinner, Arthur had gone to sleep in Merlin's and Morga... no, Merlin's bed, so Merlin decided to go downstairs and went a little. He hadn't had time to grieve properly since Arthur had come back.

He sat on the middle of the floor in his sparring room, the same place he sat when he searched after the Horcruxes. But this time he wasn't meditating, instead he was trying to calm himself down and not let his emotions take control, but it wasn't working.

"Screw this," He stood up and grabbed a sword of the rack and started to hit furiously on the training dummy while screaming out all his frustrations. He hit it with so much force and anger that it broke after only a few strikes and he had to pause to repair it.

It went on like that for hours, breaking the dummy over and over again while crying and screaming out to whoever listened, until he looked at the clock and saw it was nearing midnight. He put the sword back on the rack and looked at himself in the mirrored wall at the same time. He was drenched in sweat and his entire body was trembling from the effort, but at least he felt calm... for now.

He picked up a towel to wipe his face that was all red from the excursion, and noticed that his hands were covered in blisters so he muttered a quick healing spell to get rid of them. Then he made the trek back up to the ground floor and into the bathroom in the entrance hall to take a shower.

The entire house was quiet and no lights were on, the trio also apparently having gone to sleep. It was a calming sensation, feeling like he had the house to himself again, but he wished that _she_ had been there and kept him company.

'No,' He shook his head, sprinkling water on the floor. "Do not think of _her_ again. You will never see her again so it's best to just forget her altogether.' He tried to convince himself but it was no use.

He stared into the mirror, noticing the bags under his eyes and the redness in his eyes after all the crying and he could feel the soreness in his throat after the screaming.

He looked into the mirror for several minutes before taking up a scissor and started cutting his hair. When he was satisfied with the result, he picked up a razor and lathered his face before shaving of his beard.

When he was done, he stared at his image in the mirror, not having been without a beard for almost a century so it was a weird sensation, but if felt good. It felt like a fresh start and without a word, he got dressed in his pyjama bottoms and then went up to the living room and closed the door behind him.

He slept on the sofa that night, not wanting to be in his bedroom because of all the memories. He was planning on putting a bed in his study the next day so he could sleep in there instead.

He wowed to himself not to let Arthur see how he was really feeling. He didn't know what had happened between him and Morgana, only that she had been the one to sacrifice herself for his return and that she had lived a year in the mortal world with Merlin. He would be strong for him and the trio until the war was over, then he would put his plan in motion and be reunited with her.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm hope you liked it and that Merlin and Arthur's banter was funny enough =) Also, one point for those who can spot the reference to the vision Morgana had. *Hint*, look at the title.**

**I hate it when I see others do this but I need 13 more reviews no reach 600. It would mean the world to me if we could reach that number with this chapter so please review =D**

**Have a great week everyone =D**


	51. The One With the Grave

**A/N**

**FearlessSun:** Thank you =) I did reach it =D

**Assassin of Syria: **Thank you =D I actually prefer him with some scruff, haha.

**Female whovian: **I can't promise you that your feels won't get more tormented in future chapters, sorry =/ Thank you =)

**Kirazalea: **I can't make any promises =/ Nah, it won't be too serious, more fun =D I did hit it, so thank you =) Yes, the orange hoodie Arthur bought is the same one as in the vision, so... Thank you =)

**FateOfChaos: **Thank you so much =) I can agree that he is annoying when he keeps everything to himself, but that's just the way he is. He's used to suffer in silence.

**Aquacoral14: **I know he's a bit OOC, but as you said. Living for 1300 plus years changes a person. Thank you =D

**Kallie01: **Thank you =D

**ILikeHotDogs:** On a Tuesday? Shame on you =P

**StarBolt1966: **Thank you =D

**ChaoticAscension: **You read the entire story in one week? That's impressive =D Thank you so much =) I can recommend several other Merlin/HP crossovers that are really good if you're interested. PM me if you want =)

**whatswiththemustache: **You're finally up to speed so I can answer your review hare, yay \0/. Thank you =) I also think he should have gotten more screen time. Merlin had something more sinister planned but as the days progressed, he calmed down and thought that cleaning the house would at least be some sort of punishment and he hadn't cleaned it since his friends had been there so... =P That's just was i was going for =) You're happy Arthur's back but sorry Morgan is gone. Thank you =) I felt that Merlin needed a change and shaving his beard was kind of starting on a new path for him so,...

**Guest: **Thank you =)

**Lady Flurryous: **The orange one. It is the same one he wears in the vision. You can't always win, haha =) You are scarily close, but I can promise that his plan won't come to life, at least not of his own accord. The thing is that Arthur, unlike Morgana, wasn't held in his own prison in Avalon so he had access to see the world change throughout the ages. He didn't necessarily watch Merlin, but he saw how people changed, but time goes differently in Avalon so it didn't feel like 1300 years form him, that's why it was a bit of a shock. Thank you =D

**Give a big whop-whop for whatswiththemustache who was the 600th reviewer \o/**

**No Beta**

* * *

**Chapter 49 The One With the Grave**

November went on smoothly. Merlin slept in his study, claiming that he wanted Arthur to have his own room for now. Neither mentioned his new haircut or his shaved face, except for one remark from Arthur where he said that he finally recognised his old Manservant again and then they joked about it for a few minutes before moving on to other subjects.

They told a new story every breakfast and dinner time, and in between, Merlin and Arthur sparred a lot with each other if they weren't out in the city, exploring all the new things that had developed since Camelot.

At first Arthur had been wary about the fact that Hermione, Ron and Harry all had magic, but after spending some time with them, he relaxed. After a few days he even asked them to tell him about the magical community and when they told him about the _Statute of Secrecy_, he got a thoughtful look on his face but he didn't interrupt them.

He soon learned all about the use of wands and how the New Magic differed from the Old Magic and Merlin filled in a few things about how the New Magic had come to take its place around the turn of the first millennium and how the creation of Hogwarts had played a large role.

Soon Arthur could be seen sitting in the library, reading history books just like _she_ had done, both magical and mundane. He was particularly interested in how the politics worked in this century and the role the royal family had as opposed to the prime minister.

Merlin was happy Arthur was back for more reason than one, he hadn't had a real sparring partner since the beginning of the century when sword practise became less common and the gun eventually took its place, so it was good fun to finally having someone that wasn't a dummy, to spar with.

Most times the trio watched them if they weren't busy doing something else like researching things in the library or planning the break-in at Gringotts.

Merlin had successfully avoided the topic of _her_ the entire month and he was confident that Arthur hadn't noticed something, but that thought was quickly crushed when on December 1st after training, Arthur started talking to him.

"What is wrong with you, Merlin?" Arthur asked as they were clearing things away, the trio for once not present.

"Nothing's the matter with me." Merlin answered vaguely, his back to Arthur.

"I can tell that there's something troubling you," Arthur persisted and Merlin heard him coming closer. "I know you've been through a lot since I..." He hesitated. "Since I died, and that is has shaped you in ways I can never understand, but something must have happened recently because I can tell that you are upset about it." He was now so close that he put a hand on his shoulder, but Merlin didn't say anything. He just continued arranging the swords and mazes on the rack. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know," He finally said, knowing that was the only way Arthur would back of. "But I told you," He turned around and flashed him a smile. "There's nothing wrong. So why don't you wipe that concerned look of your face, it really doesn't suit you, and help me clean things up so we can watch that movie Ron's been bugging us about for over a week now."

He saw how Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly when he said Ron's name, Merlin knew he never even realised he did it, and Merlin's mouth twitched a little when he thought about how Ron did the exact dame thing when he said Arthur's name in front of him. Arthur and Ron didn't exactly like each other. They never out right said anything but they were cold and distant towards each other and while Arthur did his best to be polite, Ron didn't care one bit if he sounded rude.

"Fine," Arthur pursed his mouth into a thin line and took a few steps back. "Be stubborn then, but I will discover the truth." He said before exiting the room, leaving Merlin alone to put the things back.

"Prat," Merlin muttered, then he saw how much stuff they had actually used and with a sigh, he raised his hands and flashed his eyes and soon everything was in their correct places except for the dummy. He sighed again and consented to move the stupid thing manually.

He walked up from the basement and after taking a quick shower, he walked up to the top floor where he met Ron running out from his room in a rush of anger.

* * *

Arthur couldn't get the feeling out of his head that something was hurting Merlin, so after leaving Merlin alone in the basement, he decided to find the trio. They had lived with him for a few months now; maybe they would know what was troubling him.

He eventually found them in their room, sitting huddled together by the desk with Hermione in the middle, writing something on a paper. Without asking, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him with a loud thud.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ron snapped, turning around in his seat to glare at him.

"Do you know why Merlin is sad?" He ignored Ron and directed the question at Hermione and Harry.

"Ehm," Harry began, fidgeting with his hands, while Hermione bit her lower lip in worry and avoided any eye contact with him.

"We don't know anything." Ron said in a harsh voice, nudging Hermione while giving her a look that Arthur couldn't decipher.

"We should..." Hermione began but Arthur couldn't hear anything else because Ron had turned her away from him and they and Harry was not huddled together, whispering undecipherable words.

"He deserves to know." He heard Hermione say after a few minutes in a much higher tone.

"We promised." Ron warned her, looking over his shoulder to give Arthur yet another glare.

"But maybe he can help." Harry argued. "We haven't exactly been successful."

"No," Ron sounded angry. "A promise is a promise. What friends would we be if we broke his trust like that?"

"We are two against one, Ronald." Hermione pointed out in a voice that reminded Arthur vaguely of the ladies at court and they way they always held their nose in the air like they were better than everyone else.

"I will have nothing to do with this." Ron stood up, his ears red from anger. He stormed out of the room, banging the door after him.

* * *

"Ron!" Merlin exclaimed and Ron looked up and saw the warlock standing before him with wet hair and a towel slung over his shoulder. "What happened?" He looked towards the room Ron had just left.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly. He didn't want to be there when Hermione and Harry broke Merlin's trust, but he also didn't want to be the one to tell Merlin about it. "Hermione was being stupid, that's all."

"Okay," Merlin said, but by the look on his face, he wasn't entirely convinced but he didn't push. "I'm just going to drop this of," He gestured to the towel. "Then I'm ready to watch some Star Wars." He grinned. "You're going to love it." He laughed and walked away to his study slash temporary bedroom.

Ron didn't say anything; instead he started the telly and loaded the VCR with the first movie, _Star Wars, episode IV_. Merlin had promised that if he liked the movie, he would take him to see the new prequel that would come out on the theatres in little over a year.

"Is it ready?" Merlin asked and sat down next to him after he had nodded in confirmation. "Then get ready for the adventure of a lifetime," Merlin chuckled and conjured up a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen.

* * *

"So... Care to tell me what is going on?" Arthur asked when Ron had disappeared, sitting down on his abandoned chair, looking between Hermione and Harry.

"How much do you know about the ritual that brought you back to life?" Hermione began hesitantly.

"Ehm," He thought back to what Merlin had told him on the bus ride. "I know that my sister Morgana was the one that sacrificed her immortality and magic to bring me back," He began. "I also know that she lived with Merlin for a year before the ritual, as a test of her character. I have no idea how Merlin did it to be honest." He shuddered at the thought of having to spend a whole year with his sister. "And that's about it."

"Well..." Hermione began. "It turned out that Morgana wasn't really evil any more and they got along exceptionally well."

"Really?" Arthur questioned with raised eyebrows, not quite able to picture it. "Merlin and Morgana became friends?"

"Not quite," Harry said with a grimace. "They fell in love."

"What!" Arthur exclaimed and stood up from the chair. "H-how... What?" He couldn't form a complete sentence, too shocked by what Harry had just told him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me?" He laughed. "Merlin and Morgana? Now that is a sight." He continued to laugh. "You're having a go at me, aren't you?"

"It's the truth, Arthur." Hermione said and stood up to place a hand on his arm, his smile instantly dying. "Ron told us how devastated he was after the sacrifice, but also how he seemed to push it down when you came back."

"No," He shook his head. "No, it can't be." He walked over to the door, shaking of Hermione's hand in the process. "There must be some mistake, Merlin would never..." He shook his head again. "No," He opened the door and left.

* * *

Arthur could hear the noises from the TV on the other side of the door leading in to the living room, but he wasn't yet ready to confront Merlin on what Hermione had just told him, so he walked into his own bedroom instead and closed the door behind him.

He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on how much Merlin had changed since their time in Camelot, and feeling angry that he would betray him like that. Consorting with his evil half-sister without his blessing and then have the nerve not to tell him about it.

He fell asleep with the thought that he would have a good talk with Merlin as soon as he had calmed down enough not to shout at him to much.

* * *

Merlin had hoped that Arthur wouldn't bring the subject up again, but only a week later, he was rudely woken from his slumber by an irritate Arthur.

"Wha'?" He said sleepily, his eyes still bleary so it was hard to focus on the big orange _thing_ hovering above him.

"Wake up Merlin; I need to talk to you." The orange _thing_ spoke and Merlin realised it was Arthur, wearing his favourite hoodie.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, pooling the cover around his waist, showing of his bare chest, not realising his mistake until he saw Arthur staring at him with wide eyes.

"How did you get those scars, Merlin?" Arthur pointed to the big burn mark above his heart and the dots on his left shoulder that created a bigger mark when seen it its entirety, a mark similar to a maze. He then moved his gaze to the round mark created from a cross bolt, just below his ribs on his left side. 'Lucky he can't see the Serket sting on my lower back or the Fomorrah mark on my neck.' Merlin thought, since he had his back towards the wall.

"Ehm," He rubbed the back of his neck, still not quite woken up. "In Camelot," He shrugged.

"In Camelot?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I'm gonna have you tell me everything about those later, but right now we have more important things to talk about."

"Like what?" Merlin yawned.

"Morgana," Arthur stated and that one word woke Merlin up better than a bucket of ice water ever could.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to stand up but Arthur pushed him back down on the bed.

"Don't do that, Merlin." Arthur looked at him with sad eyes. "I know that you two fell in love, I just can't... I just don't understand how you could do that to me."

"To you?" Merlin didn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you really think I did it to spite you," He laughed almost hysterically. "It's not like I was thinking, hmm, how can I best disappoint Arthur," He faked a thinking pose. "Oh, I know," He pointed a finger like he had just thought of an idea. "I'm gonna shag his big sister!" He practically yelled and was finally able to push past Arthur and stood up.

"It's not funny, Merlin." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You know what she did to Camelot... to us."

"I know, alright," Merlin narrowed his eyes as well while putting on a clean shirt. "It's not like I planned it."

"Then how did it happen?" Arthur looked at him and Merlin notices how he stared at the mark on his right leg he had gotten when Morgana had poisoned him and then pushed him down a small cliff, while he changed out of his pyjama bottoms and into some jeans.

"It just happened, okay." Merlin was starting to get enough of this conversation. "We were together almost constantly for several months and at first we were just... coping." He said with a grimace and pulled on a black T-shirt. "We argued a lot, but eventually we agreed to a truce and became friends." He paused while rummaging through his make-shift bureau until he found some clean socks. "I don't really know how it happened or when it started," He said softly, his back to Arthur. "But eventually our feelings changed from those of friendship to those of love, until we could no longer deny it." He turned his head to look at Arthur who still sat at the bed but was now looking down at the floor with a thoughtful expression.

"So you really love her." Arthur eventually said and looked up at him.

"I do," Merlin said with a morose expression. "And I would appreciate it if we didn't mention her for a while."

"But you need to grief," Arthur said aghast. "For god's sake, Merlin," He stood up. "You can't keep bottling things up like this."

"I have grieved," Merlin narrowed his eyes again and went to walk out the door. "And I would appreciate it if you respected my wish." And with that he left Arthur alone in his study while hurrying downstairs and down to the basement, closing the hatch with a spell that prevented anyone from going down there.

* * *

"Merlin?" Harry came up to him a week later.

Arthur had granted his wish and hadn't mentioned _her_, but he could see his worried looks sometimes, together with the trio's. He had however made him tell him about his scars, to which Arthur had hugged him and apologised for not noticing how much he had done for him and Camelot. Merlin thought the hug had more to do with _her_ than anything else, but he didn't comment, it's not every day you get a hug from Arthur Pendragon.

"What?" Merlin looked up from the computer and saw Harry standing by the door to his study.

"Do you remember," Harry began, taking a few steps farther in. "After the incident with the potions book when you yelled at me?" He looked up at Merlin who leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"I do," Merlin nodded, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well," Harry hesitated but then he seemed to brace himself and said the rest of the sentence in a rush. "You said that you would grant me one wish and I know what it is I want to do now. I know it is dangerous, but it is something I have wanted to do for quite some time now, so I figured I could at least ask, because..."

"Harry," Merlin stopped his rambling and grinned a little at his flushed expression. "Why don't you tell me what it is you want to do, and we can continue from there?"

"Right," Harry nodded and took a breath before looking Merlin in the eyes. "I want to go to Godric's Hollow."

"I see," Merlin said and pondered the request. It could be dangerous, Tom would no doubt have spies there in case Harry decided to visit, but they could always disguise themselves, and it would be nice to visit Ignotus grave, it had been far too long. "Sure, why not." He smiled.

"You-you're serious." Harry broke out into a big smile. "Thank you," He ran forward and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"I told you I would grant your wish, didn't I?" Merlin chuckled and hugged back.

"I know," Harry let go and stepped back. "When will we go?"

"Give me a few days to get things ready, then we can go." Merlin shook his head in amusement when he saw how Happy Harry was.

"Okay," Harry nodded and hurried out of the study, no doubt to tell Ron and Hermione.

* * *

They all stood in the entrance hall one week later, on the morning of December 22nd. Merlin had first wanted to go the day before, on the winter solstice, but then he remembered that it was Arthur's birthday. Arthur didn't have anything against going, but Merlin was determined that they celebrate his first birthday back without any danger. So he had eventually relented and agreed to December 22nd instead.

But even though Arthur had agreed to have his birthday celebrated, he refused to acknowledge it as his 31st and instead insisted to celebrate it as his 30th again, claiming that he had turned 30 only a few months before he died so technically he wasn't old enough to be 31, to which Merlin argued that if he celebrated his 31st the following year, he would be several months to old since he had been back almost two months already.

Arthur then suggested that they change his birthday to correspond to his actual age and demanded to celebrate it on May 21st the next year. Merlin tried to argue but Arthur was too stubborn and it was best just to give in.

When the date was set, they shook hands and Merlin cast a silent spell that would make the change binding, and the entire time, the trio had watched on with amusement in their eyes.

After that was over, Merlin stood up and started to take away the cake, saying that since it wasn't his birthday any more there was no need to eat cake, but Arthur, who had quickly gotten used to the delicious food of the 20th century, stood up as well and argued that it would be a shame to let such a good cake go to waste and that they could just eat the rest of it since they had already eaten half.

Merlin then pointed out that if he continued to eat so much, he would soon have to put an extra hole in that belt of his, which earned the laugh from Ron and Harry, Hermione was too polite to laugh about such a thing. Arthur then got mad and said that he had done a double pass that morning just so he could eat without worrying the rest of the day. Merlin then shook his head and sighed, setting the cake back down on the table, winking at Ron while he did so, since Ron had challenged him to try and rile Arthur up about the cake after Merlin had told him about his weight problems back in Camelot.

They then spent the rest of the evening playing Monopoly, much to the amusement of Arthur who was a right talent, and the annoyance of Ron who lost all his money and had to put all his buildings in bankruptcy.

So you could say that Ron was a bit put out by Arthur the next morning, choosing to stay as far away from him as possible while waiting for Merlin to get ready.

"Are you all ready then?" Merlin asked as he walked out of the bathroom, buttoning his jacket at the same time. Arthur had forced him to buy another jacket while on one of their shopping trips at the end of November, saying that that old jacket of his wasn't warm enough. Merlin had sighed and reluctantly agreed to buy a black peacoat to which he added a blue scarf and a green beanie, much to Arthur's teasing.

"We aren't the ones that take ages to get ready?" Arthur drawled, never the morning person.

"But we're ready now." Merlin smiled cheekily, ignoring Arthur's eye roll. "I will need your help, Hermione." He turned to the girl in question.

"Me?" She looked shocked. "Why? I can't do a transportation spell yet, I'm not powerful enough."

"I'm not asking you to do the spell, Hermione," Merlin calmed her. "But I will need to harness your magic while I do the spell since I won't be able to transport four people and myself on my own."

"Oh," She nodded. "Okay," She looked up at him.

"Good," He nodded once. "I want you to take my hand and the rest of you will grab anything you can and hold tight."

"Anything, you say," Ron grinned to which Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, Ron." Merlin shook his head, but Ron just kept grinning. "**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**" Merlin chanted the familiar spell while tapping into Hermione's magic as well. Soon the wind picked up and they were standing in the middle of a snowy road, at the edge of a small town. "We're here." He said and looked around.

It was different from the last time he had been there, the houses, or cottages he should say, were more modern and the road was lined with street lights. It had also gotten bigger and the houses lay closer together. The farms that had once lay on the outside of the small village were now gone and the fields had disappeared to make room for more houses, turning the small village into a small town.

"I'm guessing you want to see your house, Harry?" Merlin turned to the raven haired boy.

"Yes, that... That is something I really want to do." Harry said and stared down the road and at the people milling around.

"I suggest we split up," Merlin began but stopped when Hermione gasped.

"Is that really such a good idea?" She looked nervous. "What if Tom comes?"

"I have put a glamour on all of us, making it impossible to be recognised unless the person looking at you has no ill intentions and at the same time already know you." Merlin assured her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It sounds good to me." Arthur stated and picked up some snow that he rolled up into a ball before throwing it at a lamppost.

"You still have the crystals?" Merlin ignored Arthur and addressed the trio.

"Yes," Ron took out his while Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Then if something happens, just contact me." Merlin smiled at them before turning to watch Arthur who was being attacked by some kids who he had 'accidentally' thrown some snow at. "I better rescue the clotpole," Merlin shook his head. "See you guys in a few hours, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ron patted him on the back. "We'll be fine, don't worry." And with that, the trio walked away, leaving him to take care of Arthur who had now been tackled to the ground and was half buried in the snow.

Merlin walked up to him and the kids ran away while laughing merrily, the oldest being no more than seven or eight and Merlin couldn't help but feel a deep longing in his heart when he watched them run away, but he quickly shook it off and turned his attention to Arthur.

"Come on now, clotpole." He pulled him up. "Can't even defend yourself against some kids." He tsd and brushed of the snow from Arthur's jacket and trousers.

"Those weren't normal kids," Arthur defended, brushing of the rest of the snow himself. "They must have been possessed or something."

"Sure they were," Merlin chuckled. "Come on now, I want to show you were Ignotus used to live."

Merlin and Arthur walked in silence through the rural town. The cottages were decorated with Christmas lights in different colours, twinkling in the windows and, together with the snow, giving of a calming Christmassy feel.

They walked until they reached the town square. It wasn't big and the snow had been trampled so much that it was slippery to walk. In the middle of the square was a war memorial that on closer inspection turned into a statue of Harry and his parents.

Merlin stayed and looked for a while, hit by the feeling that that innocent boy was forced to endure such a cruel destiny just because of one man who chose him over another. He wondered how things would have been if Tom had decided to go after Neville instead.

With a sigh, he turned away from the statue and walked towards the post office, Arthur following silently after. It wasn't until they had passed the post office that Merlin realised that Arthur couldn't see the statue since he wasn't magic. Arthur must have thought him weird that stared at a war memorial for so long without knowing anyone on it, or maybe he thought that Merlin did know the people on it and was acting respectful for his grief. Either way, Merlin appreciated the fact that he hadn't commented on it.

"This is where his house used to be." Merlin stopped between two cottages, whose Christmas decorations lit up the snow in multiple colours. "It used to be just one big house," Merlin clarified when Arthur looked at the cottages with a frown. "They must have torn it down or maybe it was destroyed from age or war." Merlin mused.

"So there's nothing left, huh?" Arthur put and arm around Merlin's shoulders and Merlin leaned into the touch, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Not one thing," Merlin sighed. "But it was to be expected." He pulled away from Arthur and walked up to the fence separating the two houses. "He died at the end of the 13th century and his only living relative is Harry, and his house is on the opposite side of the town."

"I see," Arthur said and walked up to stand beside him. "Do you want to go to the graveyard before we meet up with the others?"

"That would be nice," Merlin turned his head and smiled at him. "Come on." He linked their arms together and took the lead.

They walked back to the square and then continued towards the church. Once there, he pulled open the kissing gate that lead to the graveyard and walked in.

The snow was much deeper there than on the street and they had to pulse through it. Merlin could see three pair of footsteps, one of which he recognised coming from Ron's heavy winter boots.

The layout of the graveyard was similar to how it had been when he had been there on Ignotus funeral. It had grown during the centuries but the graves closest to the gate were the same so he could easily make his way to the right one.

He saw that the footsteps had stopped there and that someone had brushed away some of the moss. He knelt down in front of it and with a flash of his eyes, the rest of the moss disappeared and the stone repaired itself, making it look almost new.

"Should you have done that?" Arthur sounded worried. "What if someone notice and gets suspicious."

"They will only think that some distant relative has been here and replaced it," Merlin assured him. "Don't worry about it."

He brushed a hand over the stone, making the engraved words shine in the same golden hue they had once been written in, while the mark of the Deathly Hallows returned to its original black colour.

_Ignotus Peverell_

_Born 12 July 1214 – Died 18 May 1291_

_Loving husband, beloved father and brother, and a true friend_

_Sé wirs unbletsung sy be náwa béon cunnan æt hálettan cwealmbealu swá sum ealdgenéat_

"He always used to tell me how he wasn't afraid to die," Merlin sniffled a little from the cold. "That there was nothing worse than have to see your friends and loved ones die while you remained." He touched the last words on the stone. "...never be able to greet death as an old friend." He read the last words out loud, translating it for Arthur since it was written in the language of the Old Religion. He had been the one to put those words there, Ignotus claiming the meaning of the words would be more powerful if written in that tongue.

While reciting the words, Merlin remembered the last conversation he had had with Ignotus before he died.

He was the last of the brothers still alive, Antioch had died a few years earlier. He had decided to visit Ignotus after he had told him in a letter that he had gotten sick in the lungs. Merlin had offered to heal him but he had refused, stating that he wasn't afraid to die; instead he pitied those who were.

Merlin had stayed with him during his last weeks, helping him arrange his affairs and making sure everything was in order for when he died. His wife had already died and his children were busy with their own families even though they still visited every day, since they lived in the same village. They didn't know who Merlin was though; Ignotus just told them he was the grandson of an old friend of his from before he met their mother.

On the night he died, he had pulled Merlin close and said that one sentence, '_The worst curse is to never be able to greet death as an old friend._', looking at Merlin with sad eyes afterwards before closing them and taking his last breath.

Merlin had never been able to get those words out of his head, knowing fully how horrible it was to never be able to die.

"You will get your mortality back, Merlin," Arthur's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Once we've brought the balance back, you will be mortal again." He put a hand on Merlin shoulder and squeezed.

"I hope so," Merlin brought a hand up to grab Arthur's. "I really do," He sighed and stood up.

"_Merlin!_" Ron's voice called from his pocket and Merlin quickly pulled out the crystal that was shining blue, a sign that it was activated. "_He's here. It was a trap. Help!_" And then the crystal died down.

* * *

**A/N**

_Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!_ = **Conceal us! Guide us away from here!**

_Sé wirs unbletsung sy be náwa béon cunnan æt hálettan cwealmbealu swá sum ealdgenéat_ = **The worst curse is to never be able to greet death as an old friend.**

**On youtube there is a series of videos called 'The return of Arthur' by Redhopeproductions. I really recommend you to watch them.**

**Have a great week everyone =D**


	52. The One at the Hospital

**A/N**

**FateOfChaos:** I know =( Hopefully he will find peace in the end.

**ILikeHotDogs: **Yeah, that's nasty. But it shows that she likes you =D

**ChaoticAscension: **So you started reading before finish the show? Have you finished it now? What did you think of the ending? Thank you =) I have PMed you about the stories. I wish I had added more about hid wariness, but I wanted to focus on other aspects of the story so it's more of a background thing. Thank you =)

**Assassin of Syria: **There will be some bad-ass Merlin in this chapter, so hopefully you'll like it =D You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that. Those two stories are my absolute favourites and it was 'Ancient magic' that made me wanting to write this in the first place because I wasn't happy with the ending =D You have no idea ;P Ps. I have watched TOY now and it was amazing. I cried at the end.

**whatswiththemustache: **Thank you =) It's always the dialouge that takes the longest for me to write because I want it to sound believable and have a nice flow so it means a lot that you like it, especially since I now how good you are at writing dialouge yourself =) Thank you =)

**Lady Flurryous: **I know and hopefully he will find peace in the end =) I'm glad as well, he shouldn't keep it bottled up in him like that. One day he will do something stupid because of it ;) I hope so to and I can promise that it will happen sooner than in the book. Thank you =)

**Female whovian: **If that's not an ego-boost than I don't know what is ;P I would tell you why, but I'm afraid it would only inflate my ego even more, haha. Thank you so much =D

**Kirazalea: **Not necessarily ;) No worries, I get it =) School comes first. I'm doing well, thank you, and I will start school in three to four weeks so I'm excited. I'm moving in exactly three weeks from today so... He will open up in one way, but not in this chapter. But then he will close of again but in the end, he will see sense. I can't tell you more than that because that would be spoiling. Thank you =)

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 50 The One at the Hospital**

The moment the crystal went dead, Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and transported them just outside Bathilda Bagshot's house, tracing the magic through the crystal. They landed in front of the gate and the moment Merlin's feet touched solid grounds again, he could sense that the trio was gone.

Sighing in relief that they had managed to escape, the second after he felt a magic so dark and twisted that he almost bent over and emptied his stomach right then and there, but he managed to stay standing and looked over at Arthur who looked around, searching for any threats, his sword ready.

"Arthur," Merlin croaked out and the man in question turned to look at him.

* * *

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when he saw how pale Merlin had become. "What's wrong? Are they still in there?"

"No," Merlin shook his head and Arthur could see how he fought to keep standing. "They are gone."

"Then we need to go after them." Arthur said, not knowing why Merlin was hesitating.

"Contact them with this." Merlin tossed him an object that Arthur quickly identified as the crystal Ron had been calling through earlier.

"Will it work with me? I'm not magic?" Arthur eyed the crystal, careful not to drop it.

"Yes," Merlin nodded but his attention seemed to be turned towards the house. "Just say their name and they will answer."

"Right," Arthur scrunched his brow, not really sure it would work but he decided to at least try. "Hermione?" He said into the crystal and then watched as it turned a vibrant blue.

_"Arthur?"_ Hermione's voice answered seconds later. _"You have to get away from the house. He's still in there."_

Arthur was about to ask who she meant when the front door opened and a weird looking man came out, a giant snake at his heels.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out to the other man. "Is that...?" He stopped mid sentence when he saw Merlin's eyes shine gold and he looked at Arthur with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Merlin said and the gold in his eyes shone brighter. "It's for the best."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what was happening when he saw Merlin's mouth move with silent words.

"Merlin?" Arthur searched his face for answers.

"Protect them." Merlin said and the next thing Arthur knew, he was hurled away in a whirlwind and he was standing in a forest, the trio surrounding him with raised wands.

* * *

"You're too late." Merlin turned away from the spot Arthur had disappeared from and watched as Tom stepped out through the gate, his wand raised.

Merlin hadn't wanted to send Arthur away but he needed to protect him. If he got killed or seriously injured now, he wouldn't be able to do what was needed later. He also told himself that someone needed to protect the trio.

"Who are you?" Tom hissed at him, his hand clenching his wand tighter.

"I'm Emrys." Merlin inclined his head, trying to agitate the man.

"Never heard that name before." Tom inclined his head as well, a curious look on his face.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Merlin sent a quick glance at the snake that was positioned around Tom's feet. "You've never been good at history after all." He smirked at the man.

"Then enlighten me." Tom snarled.

"Why would I do that?" Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Why would I take away the fun of you figuring it out by yourself?"

"Whose side are you on?" Tom asked, clearly annoyed at Merlin's answer. "I can feel your magic, you're powerful. Together we could rule the world. You as my right hand of course." He smiled manically.

"I don't think so." Merlin shook his head. "I've been asked to rule the world once before and that didn't work out well for the other guy." Merlin plastered on an equally maniacal smile.

"If you're not with me, you're against me." Tom hissed and sent a silent spell towards him. Merlin quickly jumped to the side and the spell hit a tree behind him, shredding it to splinters.

"Only insane people deals in absolutes." Merlin said and gathered a fireball between his hands. "**Forbae! Ácwele!**" Merlin sent the fireball towards Tom.

"**Protego!**" Tom raised a shield that made the fireball bounce off and hit a nearby bush, setting it on fire.

"**Brimstréam!**" Merlin sent a cascade of water at the bush to prevent the fire from spreading, before turning to Tom again.

"What kind of magic are you using?" Tom narrowed his eyes. "It's powerful."

"I'm using the magic of the Old Religion." Merlin answered, thinking that he should probably give him a few clues if he wanted him to figure out the meaning behind Emrys.

"You're lying," Tom snarled. "No one uses Old Magic these days."

'Oh, so he knew about that.' Merlin thought. "Want to test that theory?" Merlin smirked which seemed to help, since Tom raised his wand again.

"**Confringo!**"

"**Áscilde!**" Merlin raised a shield just in time, which absorbed the spell. "Surely you can do better than that." Merlin mocked him.

Voldemort sneered and sent several spells at him which bounced of the shield and went into several directions. Merlin noticed a small group or five muggles coming their way, probably aroused by the noise they made, but before he had time to react, one of the wayward spells hit one of them dead on and he fell down lifeless.

Merlin was shocked by what he had just witnessed and lost control of the shield momentarily but it was enough for Tom to send another spell at him and the shield gave out, the spell hitting him in the arm, tearing up a long jagged wound. Merlin clutched his arm and hissed in pain, flashing his eyes to dampen the pain. He breathed heavily after letting go of his arm and summoned up his magic and pushed it away with such force that it sent Tom hurdling backwards until he hit the gate and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Happy now!?" He called out. "You've killed one innocent, how many more do you want to claim before you're satisfied?" Merlin sagged a little when the effort of the spell took its claim together with the bleeding wound, but he only had a few seconds to collect himself before Tom stood up again.

"Collateral damage," Tom smiled and sent another spell his way.

Merlin ducked quickly and sent another spell back that hit Tom in the leg and made the man sag down to one knee from the pain. Merlin sent another spell towards him that knocked his wand away while simultaneously cutting a deep wound in his palm.

"Had enough?" Merlin looked down at him while clutching his arm again to stop the bleeding, kicking Tom's wand farther away from him at the same time.

"No one makes a fool of me." Tom snarled and looked up at him with a sneer.

"It seems like I just did." Merlin answered and was about to say something more when movement to his right caught his eye but he had no time to do anything before the huge snake attacked his leg, how he had managed to forget about the snake, he had no idea.

The pain that followed was unlike anything he had ever felt before and it took all his willpower to push the snake away with a boost of magic, but the damage was already done. He could feel his leg burning from the poison in the snake's fangs and the blood lost was making him weak and on the verge of unconsciousness.

He used all his powers to stay upright while trying to focus his eyes on the man that was now standing in front of him, supporting his weight on his uninjured leg.

"Not so powerful now, are we." Tom smirked and picked up his wand and pointed it and Merlin's chest. "Emrys," He spat. "What kind of name is that anyway?"

"Look it up." Merlin looked at him with a smile that was half contorted from the pain. "**Hiersté þeát cicen sona!**" Merlin chanted, directing the spell at Tom's wounds on his leg and palm. Tom cried out in pain, losing his grip on his wand. "**Ic þé wiþdrife!**" The spell made Tom vanish into thin air together with the snake and Merlin finally let his exhausting and blood loss claim him and he sank down to his knees. With his last powers, he sent out an obliviation charm that would distort the memories of everyone witnessing the duel, and then he fell forward onto the snow and disappeared into unconsciousness.

* * *

"It's not working." Hermione groaned in frustration. "It's like something's blocking me from accessing that area."

"It's probably Merlin." Ron said and kicked some snow away.

They had tried to apparated back into the village the moment Arthur showed up but it wasn't working.

"You're probably right." Arthur agreed with Ron, no matter how much it irked him to do so. "Merlin doesn't want us to go back to him."

"We can't just let him face Tom on his own." Harry stood up from a log he had been sitting on.

"I know," Arthur rubbed a hand over his face. "How about you apparate us a few miles away and we walk the rest of the way?" He directed the question to Hermione.

"That could work," Hermione bit her bottom lip in though and then turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop. She showed up a few seconds later with a smile. "It worked." She walked up to them. "I could just see the outline of the village so it's not too far away."

"Great," Arthur rubbed his hands together. "We better hurry." He grabbed Hermione's hand while Harry and Ron grabbed each other and they disappeared with two loud pops.

Arthur staggered a little when the materialised again and bit back the bile in his throat. He felt nauseated and dizzy, not liking apparition one bit.

"We better get walking." He said, disregarding the fact that he was the one who had stopped up.

It didn't look like they were far away but it took almost twenty minutes before they had reached the village and another ten to reach the house. They had expected to find Merlin there or at least some signs from him, but they couldn't see anything. It was like he had vanished from the face of the earth. Arthur was almost frantic. He looked everywhere around the house and even ventured indoors, but no sign of his former manservant.

"Where is he?" He said mostly to himself when he walked out of the house.

"Maybe he had to retreat?" Ron said. "He might have captured Tom and decided to take him somewhere safe."

"No," Arthur shook his head. "He would have told us first."

"Perhaps it was the other way around." Harry said silently and they exchanged worried glances.

"I don't think Tom would leave with him," Hermione said. "He would have killed him on spot and leave the body for everyone to see."

"I hope you're right about that." Arthur muttered. "We should search though the entire village," He said after a moment's thought. "You will come with me, Hermione, and Harry can go with Ron. We meet back here in an hour."

They regrouped and searched the entire villages, but when morning came, there were still no signs of him and they had to face the truth that he was gone and they had no choice but to return home to the house and hope that he would show up there instead.

* * *

Merlin didn't show up that day or the next and they celebrated Christmas in a morose silence, neither wanting to voice their concern about what had happened to the warlock.

Unbeknownst to Arthur, Harry spent his days reading the book, _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ that Hermione had found in Bathilda's house, while simultaneously trying to repair his wand which had broken in half during their escape from the snake.

Arthur stayed locked up in his room for most of the time, while the trio exchanged the few gifts they had managed to buy, neither commenting on the lone package still wrapped up under the tree.

Aithusa could sense that her Dragonlord was still alive thanks to their connection and not in a magical coma, but she couldn't get in contact with him. She told Hermione about it later, who told the other three, renewing their hope that he was still alive at least.

On December 27th, five days after their trip to Godric's Hollow, Arthur couldn't sit still any more and started taking walks around the neighbourhood, each day taking him further and further away from the house.

Then on the morning of New Years Eve, they received a phone call on Merlin's mobile from a Dr. Wilson, a doctor at a muggle hospital in Cornwall, only a short distance from Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Merlin woke up with a slight headache and a searing pain in his right leg and left arm. He looked around in confusion, not recognising where he was but he realised he was in a hospital because of all the equipment and the white walls and bed linen.

"Hello?" He called out tentatively, sitting up with a hiss. He was about to take off all the stuff stuck on his arms and hands when the door opened and a man in his late fifties walked in.

"Careful there," The man said and hurried over to the bed. "Best let those sit on a while longer."

"W-where am I?" Merlin asked his voice groggy.

"You're at the Royal Cornwall hospital," The man said with a gentle smile. "You were found lying unconscious on the street in Godric's Hollow by a couple, with severe injuries to your arm and leg." He said and indicated to the bandages wrapped around the wounds he had sustained in the battle. "They also found a man of similar age to you, who was unconscious but with no visible marks on him. Do you remember what happened that night?"

"He's alive?" Merlin asked, he had been so sure the spell had killed the man.

"He is," The man nodded. "He is confused and doesn't remember anything, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him."

"Good," Merlin nodded and for the first time took a good look at the man now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Gaius?" He asked, not believing his eyes.

"I'm sorry?" The man frowned before shaking his head. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself." He chuckled. "I'm Dr. Richard Wilson. I'm the one who has been treating your injuries."

"Oh," Merlin said with a disappointed expression, realising that his addled brain had mixed this man up with Gaius. They weren't even that alike, he realised after taking a better look at him.

"Do you remember how you got the injuries?" Dr. Wilson asked again, placing a gentle hand on Merlin's uninjured leg.

"I..." Merlin began but then stopped with a head shake. "I don't know." He settled on. "All I remember is seeing the man fall down and an intense pain." He looked up at the doctor. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, boy." Dr. Wilson said with a smile. "It's not uncommon for temporary amnesiac at events like this, but..." He hesitated. "We couldn't find any identification on you so we haven't been able to contact your family. Do you remember your name?"

"Ehm... Marcus, Marcus Embrose." Merlin answered. "How... How long have I been here?" He asked and looked at the man.

"Well, Marcus," Dr. Wilson began. "You came in around midnight on December 22nd and it is now the early morning of December 31st, New Years Eve."

"I've been here over a week?" Merlin raised his eyebrows in scepticism. He had never been unconscious for so long before, especially when it wasn't a lethal wound. That reminded him, why wasn't his wounds healed, his magic should have taken care of it.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Embrose." Dr. Wilson said. "Do you have a family we can contact?"

"No," Merlin shook his head, barely registering what the man had said. "My parents are dead and I was the only child."

"Any close friends?" Dr. Wilson asked.

"Ehm," Merlin hesitated, not wanting to know how worried Arthur must have been during this time and he hoped the clotpole hadn't done anything stupid. "Arthur," He said when he realised he had been silent for too long. "Arthur Penn." Merlin had created an alias for Arthur in case he would need it. "He's my room mate; I can give you his number." Merlin said and recited the number to his mobile phone.

"Well then," Dr. Wilson stood up. "I will have the nurse give you a new dose of the pain medication, I can see that it is wearing of, and then I will try and get a hold of this Arthur." He smiled and walked over to the door. "Try and get some sleep in the meantime." He said and walked out; leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts until the nurse came in and refilled the medication.

After he had left, Merlin's thoughts got dizzy and he realised that the reason he had been unconscious for so long and that his wounds hadn't healed, was because the medication had dampened his magic. But he didn't have long to think about it because the pain relief kicked in and for the first time since _she_ had left, he felt relaxed and happy and he fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

"He's okay?" Arthur asked into the phone, relief evident in his voice. "Yes, I will come immediately." Arthur smiled when he hung up.

"Have they found Merlin?" Ron asked, he had been standing behind Arthur during the entire conversation.

"Yes," Arthur nodded and smiled; clearly too happy to care that Ron had been listening. "He's in a hospital in Cornwall."

"Then we need to go and get him." Ron said and hurried downstairs without waiting for an answer. "Hermione!" Ron called the moment his feet touched the floor. "Harry! We found him." Ron ran away to the kitchen were Hermione and Harry were busy preparing the dinner for the night.

"You found him?" Hermione smiled big while cooking something on the stove.

"Yes," Ron answered and sat down on a chair opposite Harry who was preparing some vegetables. "He's in a hospital in Cornwall."

"Why didn't he contact us before?" Harry frowned, looking up from the vegetables.

"Don't know," Ron shook his head. "We'll have to ask him."

"I'm leaving." Arthur stated, earning the attention from all three. He had apparently followed Ron downstairs.

"I'm coming with you." Ron stood up without a second thought. "I may be a wizard, but I know more about the muggle society than you do right now."

"Maybe Harry or I should go with instead, Ron?" Hermione said tentatively.

"Why?" Ron narrowed his eyes at her. "Because you're a muggleborn?" He looked between her and Harry who did his best not to make eye contact with any of them.

"Yes," Hermione said matter of fact which only made Ron angrier.

"I have gone on enough shopping trips with Merlin and watched enough movies to know how things work." Ron argued. "I'm also the one who is closest to him, well... except for Arthur. He added the last bit with a mutter.

"I'm not saying you don't know how things work, Ron," Hermione began. "But you do lack the experience."

"I'm not gonna have this argument," Ron stopped her. "I'm going and that's the end of it."

"It's fine by me," Arthur said, his arms crossed over his chest. "As long as we go now."

"Take the Knight bus then." Hermione said with a sigh, clearly willing to do anything _Prince Prat_ said. Ron shook his head in amusement at the nickname Merlin had told him.

"Good," Prince Prat said and made to leave, Ron quickly following after.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital a few hours later, the Knight Bus travelling faster than a regular bus. Ron and Arthur had barely said two words to each other during the ride which was fine by Arthur. He had spent the ride thinking about how to best yell at Merlin when he saw him.

He walked into the hospital with a silent frown, Ron caring a similar expression. They talked to the receptionist at the front desk who directed them towards a room on the third floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed when he saw his old friend sitting by the window in something Ron had told him was called a wheelchair when they came across one on their way up, whatever speech he had prepared gone for the moment. Merlin turned around with a goofy smile on his face.

"Arthur." He tried to stand up but he hissed with pain and sunk back down again. Arthur rushed over to stop him from trying again.

"Best not do that again," He smiled at his friend before turning serious. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He grimaced when another wave of pain hit him and then turned his head to the door. "Ron," He smiled. "Are everyone okay. He didn't get you?"

"We're all fine," Ron assured him and walked up to him.

"Good," Merlin smiled again and leaned back with his eyes closed.

"Why aren't you healed?" Arthur asked, unable to keep up his stoic appearance.

"It's the medication," Merlin waved his hand as if to try and emphasise. "Makes my magic retreat back a little." He said like it was no big deal. "I will heal them when we get out of here."

"Right," Arthur said, not sure how to take in what Merlin had just said.

"Arthur," Merlin said in what he probably thought was a whisper, leaning towards him. "I can't... I can't feel my nose." He giggled. He honest to goddess giggled, before falling back against the chair, his eyes closed again.

"You're high aren't you?" Ron grinned at Merlin but Arthur had no idea what he was talking about. High? He was sitting down, how could he be high.

"A little," Merlin cracked one eye open a little and grinned at Ron who just started to laugh. Right then the door opened and an old man walked inside.

"Ah, I see your friend has arrived." The man smiled at Merlin before turning his attention to Arthur and Ron. "Which one of you is Arthur?"

"I'm Arthur." Arthur took a step forward and shook his hand like Merlin had told him to do. "This is Ron, a friend to Me-marcus." Arthur said, almost slipping with the name.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron stepped forwards and shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ron, Arthur." He smiled at them. "I'm Dr. Wilson, we talked on the phone." He addressed Arthur.

"Yes, I remember. "Arthur nodded.

"Good," Dr. Wilson nodded as well.

"How is he?" Ron asked, looking at Merlin with a frown.

"Your friend Marcus here has sustained some serious injuries to his right leg and left arm, but they are healing nicely." He smiled at Ron who was still watching Merlin. Arthur took a quick look as well at Merlin who now seemed to have fallen asleep. "Unfortunately he can't remember anything about what happened to him, neither can the young man who was also found on the scene." Dr. Wilson explained. "It's not uncommon for temporary memory loss at events like these and I would like to keep him here a few more days and observe him for any change, but he has been adamant that he wants to go home and I can't refuse a patient once they are well enough to cope on their own which he is." He paused. "It would ease my heart to know he will be well taken care of once he leaves." Dr. Wilson finished.

"We will make sure he rests and takes his medication," Ron said.

"That's what I want to hear." Dr. Wilson said an expression of relief on his face. "If he shows any signs of remembering, I want you to contact me immediately." He looked at them both.

"Of course," Arthur promised, knowing full well that they would never see this man again once they left the hospital.

"Good," Dr. Wilson nodded. "I will fill in his release forms and a nurse should come in soon and help you out." He smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"Gaius," Merlin mumbled and Arthur saw him staring at the door where Dr. Wilson had just disappeared.

"It's okay, Merlin." Arthur crouched down beside him. "You will be out of here soon."

* * *

Soon was in reality two hours. Merlin had fallen back asleep after Arthur had talked to him, to slouchy from the medicine to stay awake, but he woke up when the nurse came in to do a last minute check-up and give Arthur the release forms. He was a bit grouchy as to where he was when he woke up but felt an immense relief once Ron told him he would be getting home.

He got to sit in the wheelchair until they were outside, where he got handed a pair of crutches instead and a bottle of pills that he pocketed; no intension of using them. He also got a prescription for some more medication which he also pocketed.

They took the Knight Bus home and he was not ashamed to admit that he fell asleep again by the rhythm and didn't wake up until they reached the house.

Hermione and Harry greeted him with warm hugs and a splendid New Years Eve dinner. Merlin told them what had happened after he had sent Arthur away and the trio told him what had been going on in the house before Merlin and Arthur had arrived.

Harry reluctantly admitted that he had been inside Tom's head again during their escape and that Tom had found the picture of Grindelwald that Harry had pocketed down in the living room and later dropped when the snake attacked. He also showed Merlin his wand which had broken in half and Merlin promise to try and repair it as soon as he was recovered.

After dinner was over, they walked out into the garden and looked at the fireworks.

Merlin remembered the year before when _she _had been there with him and he quickly looked down again.

"Is everything alright, Merlin?" Arthur looked at him with a worried frown.

"Yeah," Merlin faked a smile at him. "Just tired. I think I'm going to bed and try and heal the injuries." He said and started walking indoors with the help of his crutches.

"Goodnight, Merlin." He heard Ron say before he closed the glass doors.

He walked slowly up the stairs and into his study/bedroom. He took out the bottle of pills he still had in his pocket and put it on his bedside table together with the prescription. He then took of his trousers and shirt and put on his pyjama bottoms.

He rolled up the trousers on his right leg, exposing the bandage clad wound. He wound up the bandage carefully; hissing at the pain when the skin and dried blood got stuck and torn open but soon the entire bandage was gone and the wound was visible in its gruesome.

"**Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd!**" He chanted a healing spell over it and watched as the wound closed up, leaving only a scar where the snake's fangs had penetrated. He cleaned up the dried blood and rolled down the pyjama leg again before turning his attention to the bandage on his right arm, repeating the process.

Soon that wound was healed as well and he threw the bandage in the garbage bin by his desk, lying down on the bed afterwards, still a bit sore. He took a look at the pill bottle and after several moments of indecision, he took it up and put it in the drawer, turning the light of with a flash of his eyes and closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

_Forbae! Ácwele!_ = **Burn up! Destroy!**

_Protego_ = **The Shield Charm causes minor to strong jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker, or at least prevents them from having their full effect. It can also cause a shield to erupt from the caster's wand.**

_Brimstréam!_ = **Sea/rapid river.**

_Confringo _= **Causes anything that the spell meets to explode in flames.**

_Áscilde! _= **To shield/protect/guard/defend.**

_Hiersté þeát cicen sona!_ = **Let the pain be increased at once.**

_Ic þé wiþdrife!_ = **I drive thee off!**

_Obliviation charm_ = **Contorts the memories or takes them away all together, depending on the casters intentions.**

_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd_ = **Cleanse**** the ****sickness****. ****Heal**** thoroughly the ****flesh****.**

**I hope you liked it and that you weren't to disappointed that old moldyvort got away :) I just like to add that there is one detail in this chapter that is worth remembering, but I don't want to say what because I'm afraid that would spoil it to much, but remember the small details and yeah... I can tell you that it won't happen until the epilogue, just as Morgana's vision so...**

**Have a great week everyone =D**

**Ps. My bunny turns eight tomorrow (September 1st) so wish him a happy birthday =D His name is Kiboo (Japanese for Hope).**


	53. The One With the Broken Wand

**A/N**

**Aquacoral14: **Thank you =)

**ILikeHotDogs: **She sounds like a hand full, haha.

**ChaoticAscension: **How much have you watched now? I call it the Old Religion just to make it easier to know what I'm talking about. I was first intending to kill him off, but then that would have made it harder for Merlin to get away with not knowing anything, so it was just easier that way. He was just a regular muggle as far as i know, but who knows... Thank you =) But I don't think I've written to many spoilers so you should be alright.

**Assassin of Syria: **The bromance is in the background ;) I took the liberty to have Voldemort ignorant of all history that isn't his own. He didn't heal instantly for the same reason Merlin said in the chapter. The medicine clouded his brain and his magic, making it impossible for him to go into one of his healing comas. But it did take care of the snake poison, so that's good =D Thank you =) I know, it's horrible with war.

**Female whovian: **Thank you =) Just to be sure, what was it you noticed? I did add some references but I'm curious to see what you think they were. Not for the plot, they weren't ;P

**whatswiththemustache: **Exactly why i chose to have Nagini intervene, haha. No, he isn't. They just look alike and I chose the name as a fun reference. I'm glad you caught that =) Thank you =D

**Kirazalea: **Thank you =) And don't forget anything. Every detail is important, haha.

**WhistlingWolf: **I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be fun for those two to not get along ;) There will be more Arthur and everything will come to conclusion in the epilogue so be patient. I will add a question this time because I've come up with another one, but it is difficult to come up with anew one every chapter sop no promises if there will be more.

**Lady Flurryous: **Thank you =) Exactly ;) You're not wrong. Thank you =D

**Guest: **I'm updating now =D

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 51 The One With the Broken Wand**

Tom couldn't believe his luck. Sure, he had sustained substantial damage after the duel with the boy who called himself Emrys, which had taken almost two weeks to recover from, but he had discovered the identity of the thief, which is why he was now on his way to visit the man himself, little more than a month after New Year's Eve.

He glided around the high walls of the black fortress, looking up at the topmost window at the highest tower. 'Time to fly,' he thought and rose up into the night, flying straight up to the window at the very top of the tower.

The window was a mere slit in the black rock, not big enough for a man to enter. He could see a skeletal figure when he looked though it, curled beneath a blanket. Dead or sleeping? He had no idea.

He forced himself through the window like a snake, landing inside the cell-like room as lightly as vapour but still loud enough for the figure to stir underneath the blanket. He rolled over towards him, eyes opening in a skull of a face.

The frail man sat up, great sunken eyes fixed upon him, upon Voldemort, and then he smiled. Most of his teeth were gone which turned the gesture into a twisted grimace.

"So, you have come." The man said. "I thought you would... one day. But your journey was pointless, I never had it."

"You lie!" Tom hissed. "I know you had it, you stole it from the pathetic man Gregorovitch."

"Even so," Grindelwald smirked. "It's long gone now." He cackled.

"Who has it?" Voldemort stepped closer to the man, his wand raised.

"I will never tell you." Grindelwald spat which only made Tom angrier.

He reached out his magic to the old man and went deep into his mind. He dwelled into his memories. Of a battle fought long ago, of a younger version of Dumbledore as he picked up the wand from the ground while Grindelwald lay half unconscious on the ground, his vision blurry.

"I see," Tom smiled manically. "And his foolish friends left it in his grave, unprotected, ready for the taking." He looked down at the frail man. "I have no use for you any more." He said and raised his wand.

"Kill me then Voldemort," Grindelwald said calmly, a sneer on his face. "I welcome death! But my death will not bring you what you seek... there is so much you do not understand... so much you chose to neglect in search of power..."

"Silence!" Tom roared but Grindelwald just started laughing.

"The wand will be your doom," Grindelwald laughed. "Only Emrys can use it at its full potential." Voldemort had been close to end this man's life, but his words put a temporary stop to his plans.

"Emrys?" He hissed.

"Oh, you've heard of him?" Grindelwald smiled. "Good."

"Who is he?" Tom snarled and took a step forward, pointing his wand to the man's forehead.

"He is the most powerful warlock to ever walk this earth," Grindelwald said defiantly, never breaking eye contact. "He will be your doom." He sneered.

"We'll see about that," Tom hissed and stepped back.

"Kill me then!" Demanded the old man. "You will not win, you cannot win! The wand will never be yours..."

"**Avada Kedavra!**" A jet of green light shot from the tip of his wand, hitting the man square in the chest. Now all he needed to do was visit an old friend and he could set his plan in motion.

Harry woke with a gasp, clutching his scar while retching over the side of the bed.

* * *

"So he knows where it is?" Merlin paced to and fro in the living room, while Harry sat in the sofa, Ron sitting beside him to give him support.

Ron and Merlin had still been awake, watching some TV when Harry had come stumbling into the living room, pale as a sheet and sheen of sweat coating his forehead.

"Yes," Harry nodded weakly.

"Is he on his way there now?" Ron asked him and Harry closed his eyes, trying to block the onslaught of vision he was still attaining from Tom.

"Yes," He nodded again. He could see how Tom walked alongside Snape on Hogwart's grounds, towards the place where the marble tomb lay. "He is opening it," Harry gasped at the pain in his scar. "It's too late." He looked up at Merlin who had stopped pacing and was watching with worry etched on his face.

"It's not your fault, Harry." He crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee. "I was the one who decided to leave it where it was for the time being."

"Yeah, but I was the one who dropped the picture." Harry looked him in the eyes; he could feel a tear escaping.

"No use in dwelling in what could be," Ron interrupted. "We need to figure out a way to stop him."

"Ron's right," Merlin said and stood up. "It will only be a matter of days now that he will evoke the power of the cup, having a wand powerful enough to do the spell." He started pacing again. "It's time to break into Gringotts."

"Finally," Ron smiled and stood up. "I'll wake the others."

"No," Merlin called out and Ron stopped midway to the door. "Let them sleep. We can talk to them tomorrow."

"Fine," Ron nodded reluctantly.

"Merlin?" Harry said weakly, still feeling the pain in his scar.

"Yes," Merlin turned his attention to him, a worried frown etched on his face. "What is it?"

"Could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Harry asked and sent an apologetic look to Ron.

"Sure," Merlin shrugged and looked at Ron who got the hint and exited the living room, closing the door behind him. "What do you want to talk about?" Merlin asked when the door was closed and sat down beside him.

"You know the book Rita Skeeter wrote, right?" Harry began and started fiddle with his hands.

"Yes," Merlin answered with a nod, a frown on his face from confusion. "What about it?"

"Hermione found a copy in Bathilda's house and she gave it to me." Harry said without looking up. "Did you know that Dumbledore was friends with Grindelwald?" This time he looked up, a pained expression on his face that Merlin matched.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I didn't." He placed a hand on Harry's knee in support. "What did the book really say?"

Harry told Merlin everything he had learnt from the book. About how Dumbledore met Grindelwald when he stayed with Bathilda one summer and how they came up with Grindelwald's slogan together while searching for the Deathly Hallows. How they both had a part in Dumbledore's sister, Ariana's, death.

"Why did he never tell me these things?" Harry asked after he had finished.

"I don't know, Harry." Merlin put an arm around his shoulder and half-hugged him. "Dumbledore was a secretive man, more than me sometimes," He chuckled which made Harry chuckle as well. It felt nice. "I sometimes had to press the truth out of him and he still wouldn't talk." He said with a distant look on his face when he remembered. "So don't feel bad about this," He turned his head and looked Harry in the eyes. "I doubt he ever told anyone about his past."

"I understand," Harry swallowed. He knew that what Merlin said made sense but he still couldn't help but feel betrayed. "There's one more thing." He said suddenly. "My wand," he began and took out his broken wand from the mokeskin pouch he had gotten from Hagrid. "You said you might be able to fix it." He held it up for Merlin to take.

"Maybe," Merlin said a serious expression on his face. He removed his arm from Harry's shoulders and took the wand form him. "Wand's are peculiar things," Merlin muttered as he examined the wand. "Some say they have a mind of their own, others that they have the power to act on their own when their master is threatened."

"You say it is possible for wands to do spells on their own?" Harry asked, he had never heard anything like it.

"I have never seen it for myself," Merlin began. "But I have come across wizard and witches during the centuries that claimed their wands saved their lives when they got attacked without notice." He smiled. "We have used wands for almost a millennium and we still don't know half of what they can do."

"How do you become a master over a wand?" Harry asked. "Without buying it from the store I mean."

"You need to conquer it from the previous owner." Merlin answered and looked at him. "Either by killing him, which I don't endorse," He said with a wink. "Or you win it in a duel." He shrugged. "Either way, you have to take the wand with force. It doesn't count if the owner willingly gives you the wand to borrow."

"So if I use expelliarmus on someone and then take their wand, I have won the ownership of it?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Merlin nodded. "Unless they take up the wand again, you are the new owner."

"And if I forcibly take the wand form their hand?"

"Same principle." Merlin answered.

"So you don't have to kill the owner of the wand to gain its loyalty." Harry said, thinking of the elder wand.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "That's just something people say because it makes for a better story."

"I understand," Harry nodded deep in thought.

"I think I can fix the wand by the way." Merlin said, getting his attention.

"You can?" Harry beamed. He had thought it was a lost cause.

"Let's see." Merlin smiled back before focusing his entire attention on the wand in his hand. "**Fégan þes ábrocen stánhleoþu.**" His eyes glowed golden and Harry watched as his wand knitted itself together before his eyes.

"You did it!" Harry exclaimed and gave the old warlock a hug.

"Let's try it first," Merlin laughed and Harry let go of him.

Harry took the wand from Merlin's hand and gave it a wave which elicited multicoloured sparkled from the tip of the wand and a big smile from both Harry and Merlin.

"It works." Harry could hardly contain his joy. He had been without his wand for a month and a half and it felt so good to have it in his hands again. "Thank you." He turned to Merlin with a huge smile.

"No need to thank me," Merlin held his hands up. "I just did what every friend would do."

"Not every friend can fix a broken wand." Harry teased.

"Well," Merlin grinned. "Maybe not." He chuckled and then stood up. "We should get some sleep," He said. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Of course," Harry nodded and stood up as well. "Good night, Merlin, and thank you again." He smiled and went to the door.

"Good night." Merlin answered and Harry could feel his eyes on his back as he walked down the hall and into his bedroom.

* * *

They let Hermione and Arthur in on their plan to rob Gringotts the next morning at breakfast; they both agreed with Merlin that it was time to retrieve the Horcrux from the Lestrange vault.

So they spent the day preparing. They already had a plan worked out; they only needed to do the final touches.

Merlin went to bed that night with anticipation coursing through his veins. He knew that after the break-in, Voldemort would know they were destroying his Horcruxes and he would start fighting back. The war was finally coming to its end and he could soon put his plan in motion.

He had almost fallen asleep when he suddenly got a feeling of temporary weightlessness accompanied with a feeling of utter wrongness. Someone had tampered with the Old Religion and it was fighting back with all its force. Merlin knew without a doubt that it was Tom using the cup.

The wrongness of the whole process filled Merlin with satisfaction because he knew that there would be severe consequences to this act. The cup wasn't meant to be used with New Magic and there would be side effects.

He jumped out of the bed and headed straight to Arthur's room, entering without knocking.

"Will you ever learn how to knock?" Arthur said without turning around. He stood by the mirror, probably doing something vainly, while looking at Merlin's reflection.

"Tom just used the Cup," Merlin smiled at him and sat down on the bed.

"And this makes you happy because...?" Arthur turned around with raised eyebrows and hands.

"Because he didn't do it right," He grinned. "I could feel the wrongness when he did it and I know that there will be consequences to his action."

"You do?" Arthur seemed surprised but he too was smiling. "So tell me." He said and sat down on a chair by the desk and looked at him with curious eyes. "What consequences will the snake man get?"

"I don't know," Merlin shook his head.

"But you said..." Arthur began but Merlin silenced him.

"I said there would be consequences, not that I knew what they would be." Merlin pointed out. "But I have my suspicions."

"Then what do you think will happen?" Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. A gesture Merlin knew meant Arthur was annoyed at him and wanted him to come straight to the problem instead of dancing around the edges.

"Tom used New Magic on the cup, right," Merlin began, crossing his legs underneath him while scooting further up on the bed.

"Right," Arthur nodded.

"Yes, so the cup is supposed to be used with Old Magic only and by creating this spell, he twisted the magic of the cup which wasn't appreciated by the Old Religion." He said energetically.

"And it's punishing him for it?" Arthur guessed.

"More than he can ever imagine," Merlin grinned. "His Death Eaters are most likely still gonna be immortal, just like he wanted, but I doubt they will obey him like those soldiers Morgause enchanted." He explained. "New Magic isn't powerful enough to do that kind of damage and thanks to the Old Religion's reluctance to let him go through with the spell; I believe the power meant to turn them into drones instead went somewhere else."

"Where?" Arthur frowned.

"I don't know," Merlin grimaced. "I won't know until I come face to face with Tom or one of the Death Eaters."

"I see," Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. "Then what do we do?" He looked at him with tired eyes. "Do we need to go looking for the cup now as well?" He sounded frustrated. "Isn't it enough that we still don't know where the last Horcrux is?"

"We're not going to look for the cup," Merlin said and earned a questioning look from Arthur. "It will be near impossible to find it because it has almost no magical trace on it."

"So we're just gonna ignore it?" Arthur questioned.

"Of course not," Merlin said aghast. "I just meant that there is no use worrying about it right now. We will find a way to empty it eventually." He stood up and started to pace. "Right now he will keep it under lock and key deep in his Death Eater lair, but after we rob Gringotts tomorrow, he will know we are after his Horcruxes and he will get paranoid. Probably won't dare to part from the cup for any lengths of time."

"Now you're just guessing." Arthur shook his head.

"Trust me," Merlin pierced him with a glare. "I have come across many people like him over the years, I know how they work."

"If you say so," Arthur muttered and Merlin had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Can't we just use Excalibur on him?" He asked, glancing at the sword lying beside Merlin on the bed.

"It won't work," Merlin shook his head.

"Why?" Arthur frowned.

"Using Excalibur on him before the Horcruxes are destroyed will be like stabbing him with a regular sword." Merlin explained. "The soul must be intact, or at least only have one part, if it is to work."

"So not a good idea?" Arthur scrunched up his face.

"No, not particularly." Merlin grimaced. "But you can still use it on the Death Eaters," Merlin added, looking at him with a serious expression. "That is the reason you're back, Arthur." He leaned forward slightly. "You are the only one who will be able to kill them. Other weapons or spells won't kill them, only temporary hinder them."

"I see," Merlin could see how Arthur closed off, entering his King mode. "Can't we create more swords like Excalibur?" He finally said, looking at Merlin with a hard and determined expression.

"Weapons like that aren't supposed to exist," Merlin shook his head while twisting his hands in his lap. "If they get in the wrong hands, it could have disastrous consequences."

"I understand," Arthur sighed and stood up. "Well, this has been interesting but I could really use some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow and it's no use in focusing on the 'what ifs' until we know more details."

"Sure," Merlin nodded and got of the bed. "I will tell the others at breakfast tomorrow, but you're right, we won't get any more answers right now."

"Do you think we will succeed tomorrow?" Arthur asked just as Merlin was about to open the door, his hand on the handle.

"It will be okay, Arthur." Merlin said and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "We will be in this together, like always." He said and gave the former king a smile.

"Of course," Arthur smiled back. "Don't know what I was thinking." He grinned but Merlin could see the worry in his eyes.

"It will be like the old days," Merlin assured him. "You and me against a few goblins." He joked.

"If they're anything like the goblin in Camelot, then we're in a lot of trouble." Arthur joked back.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get another set of donkey ears." Merlin chuckled and ducked when Arthur tried to grab his neck. He ran towards the door while avoiding getting hit by whatever Arthur could find to throw at him. "Good night, sire." Merlin called out and closed the door with a flash of his eyes.

Merlin leaned his back and head against the door, letting out a breath before composing himself and returning to his study to get some sleep. It would be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Merlin told the trio about the cup and his theories and he could see they were worried but they didn't say anything, too focused on the task ahead.

Merlin cast over Hermione, turning her into Bellatrix Lestrange. Merlin would act as a fellow Death Eater, in case Hermione would need help up front, and was now growing out his hair and beard with the help of magic.

He now had shoulder length hair, something he hadn't had since the sixties, and his beard was bushier than it ever had been, covering his face in a similar fashion to how Hagrid had it.

He then gave Arthur and Ron each an invisibility cloak he had made the day before, Harry used his own; making sure Gryffindor's sword was well hidden underneath it. The cloaks weren't near as good as Harry's, but they would suffice for a few weeks. Then he transported them to a distant corner of Diagon Alley, the early February wind biting their cheeks and the ground was muddy from the rain.

"You look exactly like her," Ron said from under his cloak, looking at Hermione as she peered around the corner. "It's bloody scary."

"It feels wrong," Hermione said and stepped away from the corner, but it sounded weird when it came with Bellatrix's voice.

"As long as we can fool the goblins, it's a good thing." Merlin said and sent a glare in Ron's direction, telling him to shut up. "You can't talk when you're under the cloak, it will gain attention."

"You look weird as well," Ron smirked then closed his mouth when Merlin glared at him even more.

"He's right, you know," Arthur teased. "If I didn't know it was you, I would never have recognised you."

"Good," Merlin said and took Hermione's former place at the corner.

"Why didn't you use your old man disguise?" Ron asked silently, having walked up behind him.

"Because I want to be able to actually move my body." Merlin muttered without turning around to look at him. He then signal for them that the coast was clear and started walking through the empty streets towards the bank, taking for granted that the others would follow.

They had made it almost to Gringotts, and where walking through another alley, when a voice called out behind them.

"Bellatrix," A man said, his voice filled with superiority, and when Merlin turned around, he saw it was Yaxley who had called, accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Fancy seeing you here since I just came from the manor where you were very much occupied." He smirked and Malfoy sneered at Hermione and him from behind Yaxley. "Who's your friend?" He stared at Merlin with an intrigued look in his eyes and Merlin heard Ron swallowing loudly behind him.

* * *

**A/N**

_Expelliarmus_ = **This spell is used to disarm another wizard, typically by causing the victim's wand to fly out of reach.**

_Fégan þes ábrocen stánhleoþu_ = **Fix this broken wand**

**I have now officially written the last chapter and will start on the Epilogue this week =) It took me two weeks to write it and the epilogue will take at least that, if not more.**

**Today's question:** _What kind of computer do you have?_ **I have an hp laptop (funny because it's Harry Potter ;P). It turned five years this last August but it still works like a charm ;)**

**Have a great week everyone =D**


	54. The One With the Dragon

**A/N**

**ILikeHotDogs:** Ipod... So you're an Apple guy? I prefer Android (Samsung). It's way easier to use.

**staininspace: **Thank you so much =D I hope you will like the ending.

**ChaoticAscension: **That episode was the best ;P Just wait until Season five, episode 9. It's hilarious. I also use my phone mostly, except for when I write and post chapters. I'm glad to be of service, haha. But don't worry, Merlin will take care of it. Well, the last chapter is the ending to Harry's story, but the epilogue is the ending to Merlin's. It will probably be quite long and it will take place over several years, but hopefully you'll like it. I will add more details in the A/N at the end about the Epilogue. There won't be a sequel, but there is a possibility of three different spin-offs, so we'll see. It won't be for a while and I have some plans on writing one-shots about the time Merlin lived alone after Camlann and up to when this story starts, so I might do that first. But school will come first right now.

**Assassin of Syria: **I know =) Who said anything about suicide? I haven't said that ;) And yes, I also liked Harry's and Merlin's interaction in last chapter. I have tried to make Harry act more his age in this fic thanks to Merlin, and I think he really needs someone to look up to now that all his father figures are dead, so a big brother will do instead. Thank you =)

**Shayelaylay: **Thank you so much =D That is the best compliment I could get. I'm happy you enjoy it so much and I hope you will enjoy the ending even if it means no more updates :) Morgana will make a small appearance in the epilogue, but I can't tell you how, it will ruin it. So I can't answer your question.

**wiccancharmedguy: **I'm sad to end it as well, but it's time :) I might to a few spin-offs on this story, but I don't know when. I will also do some one-shots about the time Merlin lived alone after Camlann and up to the start of this story, but it might be a while. I'm starting uni in a few weeks, and that will come first right now. I have made a twist on the whole Elder wand thing, so you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out.

**Aquacoral14: **Thank you =) Yes, I decided to leave out the whole Luna's father thing since Merlin answered all there questions about the Deathly Hallows already, and the mansion because they are more used to call Voldemort by Tom now, so it's not as easy to slip up and even of they did, Voldemort wouldn't be able to break into Merlin's house. How can a laptop loathe you?

**Lady Flurryous: **We definitely should =D Thank you =) The Elder wand scenario will be a little different in this story, mostly because Harry will not become the owner of Draco's wand as you will see in this chapter, but I think I have worked it out quite well. There won't be a visit to Luna's house since they already know all they need to about the Deathly Hallows thanks to Merlin. Thank you =)

**cat8fish8squid: **I'm sorry, but they are so fun to write ;P Thank you so much =D

**Female whovian: **Thank you so much =D Your reviews always makes me smile. I'm glad you caught that =) I did actually make a Star wars reference as well during the duel, where Merlin tells Voldemort that only insane people deals in absolutes. It's a reference to Episode III when Obi-one fights Anakin.

**whatswiththemustache: **It shouldn't be to difficult =) Why is Cenred called Tom? And why does it trip you up? Is it in a good way or a bad way? I know, but I still have the epilogue so it's not complete done yet =) I look forward to reading your story for many more years, haha

**Kirazalea: **No worries =) Then we're HP buddies, haha. Thank you =D

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 52 The One With the Dragon**

Before Hermione had a chance to answer, Merlin gathered up his magic and pushed Yaxley away so he hit the nearest wall and fell down in a heap on the ground.

"Who are you?!" Draco yelled, raising his wand at him and Hermione while nudging his foot at Yaxley to see if he would wake up.

"You don't want to do this, Draco." Merlin took a short step forward, only to be stopped when Draco focused his wand at him.

"How do you now my name?" He called out, anxiety clear in his voice. "What did you do to Yaxley? Did you kill him?"

"I didn't kill him, Draco, I merely stunned him." Merlin tried to assure him, but Draco wouldn't have it. Merlin glanced at Ron who had come up beside him and nudged with his head towards Draco, discretely of course.

"Why are you just standing there?" Draco shouted at Hermione. "Apprehend him or something."

"I can't do that?" Hermione answered with a glance at Merlin, not bothering to sound like Bellatrix at the moment.

"Why not?" Draco glared at her. "He stunned Yaxley and he didn't even use a wand." Just then, Ron had managed to sneak up to Draco and grabbed his wand. With one fast movement, he had successfully taken the wand from Draco and was now hiding it under his cloak. "Wh-where did it go?" Draco stuttered and swirled around. "Who took my wand? Show yourself?" He glared at Merlin and Hermione.

"Draco, calm down." Merlin said and walked up to him.

"I will not calm down." Draco said and flinched away when Merlin tried to grab his shoulders.

"Argh, forget it." Merlin rolled his eyes and placed a quick hand on Draco's forehead. "**Swefe nu!**" And with a flash of his eyes, Draco crumbled and Merlin had to catch him before he fell. He lowered him down on the ground and placed him beside Yaxley. "That's taken care of." Merlin said and brushed his hands off on his trousers. "Good thinking with the wand, Ron." He smiled at the boy.

"What do we do now?" Arthur asked and looked at Yaxley and Draco. "Do we just leave them here?"

"I don't see what else we can do," Merlin answered and crouched down beside Yaxley. "But first I want to try something." He placed a hand on Yaxley's left arm, right above where his mark was, and closed his eyes, tracing every drop of magic inside him.

It took a few minutes and when he was done; he stood up and stretched, getting rid of the stiffness in his body. Afterwards, he noticed how they were all looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"What did you just do?" Ron asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I just wanted to see if he was under the influence of the cup." He shrugged like it had been obvious.

"And was he?" Arthur asked, sounding impatient.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "But thanks to his mark, I could trace the magic to the Death Eaters who are. None of whom are in Tom's closest circle." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess he wanted to keep them as clear headed as possible."

"Were you able to find out something about the magic of the cup?" Hermione asked, looking eagerly at him.

"I found out enough," Merlin smiled.

"What was it then?" Harry asked.

"Well," Merlin began. "I was able to trace the magic all the way back to the cup itself, and then it was no biggie to actually find out the structure of the spell and from that, figure out the exact side effects."

"Come to the point, _Mer_lin." Arthur sighed.

"I was about to," Merlin huffed and sent Arthur a glare before redirecting his eyes to Harry again. "It seems my suspicions were right, his Death Eaters are immortal but they still have a mind of their own."

"Then where did that part of the magic go instead?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"To Tom," Merlin answered simply. "His life is now bound to the cup just like his Death Eaters. If the cup empties, the part of his souls that is in his body will die."

"Not the Horcruxes?" Harry asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"I'm afraid not." Merlin shook his head. "He had been apart from those parts of his soul for too long."

"What happens if Tom dies without emptying the cup?" Ron asked.

"Now you're asking the right questions." Merlin grinned, earning an eye roll from Arthur. "Killing him before the Horcruxes are destroyed won't do anything,"

"But..." Harry began.

"Let me finish," Merlin held up a hand to silence him. "But killing him after they are destroyed will be like emptying the cup."

"I'm not following." Arthur said, his brow scrunched up.

"All of his Death Eaters that have been subjected to the cup's magic will die with him." Merlin beamed.

"That's..." Hermione began.

"That's bloody brilliant." Ron finished for her.

"Good," Arthur smiled. "I thought I was doomed to hunt Death Eaters for the rest of my life after this was over."

"Well," Merlin tilted his head. "The exercise could do you some good." He grinned.

"I'm fighting fit," Arthur snarled and attempted a head lock on Merlin, who ducked just in time, making Arthur stumbled forward and right into Hermione. Making both of them tumble onto the ground with Arthur's cloak halfway of, making it look like he only had a torso.

"I'm so sorry," He quickly scrambled of off Hermione and then extended a hand to help her up.

"No problem," She said but refused to meet his eyes. She brushed of the dirt from her dress with angry strokes.

"If you're all finished playing, I would like to get a move on." Merlin tapped his foot impatiently.

"Wha- You little," Arthur muttered, glaring at Merlin while readjusting his cloak.

"I'm just gonna obliviate these two, and then we're on our way." Merlin said, ignoring Arthur.

"One of these days," Arthur muttered just loud enough for Merlin to hear, luckily he had his back to Arthur so he didn't see the huge grin he sported.

"One question," Harry said. "Shouldn't we leave Draco's wan here if you obliviate them? Won't it make him more suspicious if he wakes up without a wand?"

"Ah, that's a fair point." Merlin said and stood up. "Ron, put the wand back."

* * *

The rest of the way to Gringotts went smoothly from there on and they arrived in front of the big doors in one piece.

In front of the doors stood two wizards holding Probity Probes to detect spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. Merlin had noticed them when he was visiting Gringotts the last time a few months ago, so he had taken every precaution in his spell casting to make sure they wouldn't be discovered.

He and Hermione got searched but neither probe detected anything so they stepped into the bank without trouble. Merlin could see Hermione letting out a breath of relief when they had passed the inner doors. They then proceeded to walk up to one of the Goblins at the counter.

"Madame Lestrange," The old goblin said, immediately going on alert mode. "What can I do for you today?" He asked with a false smile. Merlin could sense the other goblins staring at him and even though he had cast a spell on himself that would diminish his magical trace to others, he was worried they could still feel it.

"I wish to enter my vault." Hermione said, her chin held high in defiance.

"Of course, Madame." The goblin said and clapped his hand. A younger goblin appeared beside him. "I shall need the clankers." He said to the younger goblin who hurried away. He then jumped down from his high seat and walked around the counter to come face to face with them. Moments later, the other goblin appeared with a leather bag containing what Merlin guessed were the clankers. "Very good," He said to the goblin. "If you come with me, Madame Lestrange." He said and indicated for them to follow him through a pair of door on the other end of the atrium and coming out into the rough stone passageway lit with torches, leading down to the vaults.

The goblin whistles once and a cart came out from the darkness, towards them. Hermione climbed in behind the goblin and Merlin followed. Harry, Arthur and Ron squeezed in behind Merlin, who cast a quick and silent spell that would make the cart seem larger.

The cart set of at a high speed along the labyrinthine passages, dodging stalactites every so often while going deeper and deeper into the earth. The cart rattled so high that it was impossible for Merlin to talk to the others, but he could feel Arthur's hands on his waist, holding on for dear life.

After what felt like ages, the track bend in a hairpin curve, which the cart drove through without breaking speed, making Arthur clutch on tighter and even Merlin felt a bit nauseated. But after that, it was only a short distant left until they reached the bottom and the cart stopped with a screech.

"The clankers please." The goblin said after they had climbed out of the cart and Merlin reached down again to retrieve the leather bag and handed it to the goblin.

Merlin had an inkling as to what the clankers were for, but he wasn't sure until they walked around a corner and into a chamber housing four vault doors. In the middle of the chamber was a dragon about half Aithusa's size, but still large when compared to other breeds.

It had cuffs around its rear legs, connected to heavy chains which led to enormous pegs driven down in the ground, making it impossible for the dragon to fly around. Its scales, which were impossible to see what their original colour had been but Merlin suspected they had been light blue, were pale, almost white, and flaky due to lack of grooming and sunlight.

Its great spike wings were folded close to its body, but Merlin could see that they would have filled up the entire chamber had the dragon been able to spread them. When it turned its large head towards them, large ugly scars were visibly on its face, probably due to vicious lashes during its training period.

It roared at them, the noise making the rocks tremble, and it opened its large mouth and sent a jet of fire at them.

Merlin could see the other retreat with fear while the goblin took out the clankers and started banging them, the noise echoing off the rocky walls, grossly magnified and the dragon backed away into a hidden alcove, making it possible for them to go up to the vault.

Merlin hadn't been so angry in a very long time. It took all his willpower not to open his mouth and cast a spell at the goblin for mistreating a majestic creature like that, knowing the mission to retrieve the Horcrux was more important.

He knew they used dragons at Gringotts, but he had just never seen it for himself, his vault being one step under these ones and he had refused to consort to such cruel methods.

The goblin walked up to the vault and placed his palm on the door, making it melt away, leaving a cave-like opening in its wake.

He, Hermione and the goblin walked inside the vault which was crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armour, the skins of strange creatures, some with long spines, and others with drooping wings, potions in jewelled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown.

"**Néadhæs!**" Merlin cast at the goblin. "Stay here and don't make a sound." He told him as he ventured further inside the vault, the other four looking at him with various forms of frowns.

"What did you do?" Ron asked, looking at the slightly drooling goblin with raised eyebrows, as he walked inside.

"I compelled him," Merlin answered, his back to him. "You can take of the cloaks, he won't do anything." He looked over his shoulder before turning his attention to the shelves again when all of a sudden, the door closed, sending them into total darkness.

"What now?" Ron moaned.

"The vault has detected us as imposters," Hermione said before Merlin had a chance to. "It's going to report us as thieves; it will only be a matter of time before they're here."

"Then we better hurry." Merlin muttered. "**Léoht.**" He chanted, creating several balls of light above them, lighting up the vault for them. "Don't touch anything; the items here are most certainly cursed with Gemino and Flagrante which should have been activated now that the vault has recognised us as intruders." He said after inspecting a pair of gloves.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked, carefully stepping around the coins on the floor.

"It means they will burn and multiply with contact." Hermione answered for him, while examining a pile of gold.

"That's bloody brilliant," Ron muttered, pulling back his hand from a glass ball. "Just what we need."

"Harry!" Merlin called, his back to Harry, making the raven haired wizard avert his eyes from one of the shelves when he heard his name.

"What?" Harry asked a frown on his face.

"Can you describe the cup to me one more time?" He asked, still not looking at Harry.

"Sure," Harry nodded quickly. "Its... Its small and gold, it's got a badger engraved on it and it has two handles."

"Good," Merlin said and turned around with a smile. "I think I've found it." He said and pointed to a cup placed high upon a shelf.

"How will we get to up there if we can't touch anything?" Arthur said, walking up to Merlin.

"**Accio.**" Hermione pointed her wand at it but nothing happened.

"That won't work, Hermione." Merlin muttered. "We will need to reach it the mundane way."

"I might be able to reach it with my sword." Arthur said and unsheathed Excalibur. He took as many steps forward as he could without touching anything and then raised the sword, but it was a bit short. "Damn it," He cursed and lowered it again.

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed. "I got it." He took the sword from Arthur before he had a chance to protest and pointed his wand at it. "**Wingardium Leviosa.**" The sword rose inte the air and Ron used his wand to direct it up towards the cup, all of them holding their breath while the sword slowly slid through one of the handles and the cup was lifted into the air. Ron brought the sword and the cup down slowly, careful not to drop them, until it was low enough for him to grasp the handle of the sword again.

"You did it!" Hermione squealed and Merlin could tell she was holding herself back from giving the red-head a hug, afraid he would drop the cup.

"We better get out of here." Harry said and looked at the door. "They're here." Merlin strained his ears and heard the muffled voices outside. They were trapped.

Merlin directed his eyes to the goblin. "Open the door." He told him and the goblin obliged. Just as the door melted away, Merlin put out the lights, sending the room into darkness once again. He could hear the confusion amongst the wizards and goblins outside when no one came out and Merlin walked up as far as he could to the opening, while still being clouded in darkness. "**Forþ fleoge!**" He yelled out, sending the nearest guards away with a strong wind, several of them getting knocked out when hitting the hard stone floor.

It only took a few seconds for the remaining wizards and goblins to gather themselves and soon spell flew in all directions, Merlin and the others giving as well as they got.

They managed to get out of the vault, but it would be impossible to take the same way back without taking too drastic measures which Merlin wasn't prepared to do just yet, these wizards and goblins were just doing their jobs.

That was when Merlin got a glimpse of the dragon again, huddled away from a few goblins whose job it was to use the clankers while the others fought.

"Harry!" Merlin yelled and caught the boy's attention. He tilted his head towards the dragon and Harry nodded once at him before Merlin's attention was diverted and he had to conjure up a shield to protect Arthur from a stunning spell.

"**Relashio!**" Merlin could hear Harry shout and soon the sound of metal cuffs hitting stone was heard.

"Get on it!" Merlin yelled at Arthur and Ron, while Harry did the same with Hermione.

"Are you sure?" Arthur questioned but ran towards the dragon at the same time.

"Yes!" Merlin said, walking backwards towards the dragon while propelling one of the attackers away. "Hurry or it will leave without us!" He yelled, conjuring up one last shield before turning and climbing up on the dragon, seating himself further back, behind Hermione, while firing spells at those wizards who broke through the shield.

The dragon finally seemed to realise it was free and with a mighty roar, it hurled through the passage way, blasting a hole with its fire while using its claws to make it bigger.

"Help it!" Merlin called and the trio immediately started to fire spells to help make the hole bigger.

The dragon crawled its way upwards, the fire and the trio's spells blasting a hole through the ceiling and soon they were up in the marble hallway, goblins and wizards running for cover. The dragon stretched out its wings for what was probably the first time in decades. It seemed to smell the fresh air through the metal doors, and with brute strength, it pushed its way free and out into Diagon Alley, where it stretched out its wings again and took to the air, leaving Diagon Alley behind them.

"**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**" Merlin roared out to the dragon. "**Ptí̱si̱ pros ti̱n asfáleia. Voi̱thí̱ste mas na xefýgoun apó to kakó tous ándres!**" The dragon roared as an answer and obeying his Dragonlord, he speed up and left London far behind them.

* * *

The dragon took them to a lake up north, far away from any settlements. It landed heavy on the snow-cowered ground and Arthur didn't hesitate to jump of, glad to feel the solid ground under his feet again even if there was a thick layer of snow in between.

The trio jumped off after him but Merlin took longer. He watched as Merlin slowly jumped down and walked up to its large and dangerous head, only to start speaking softly to the beast in a languages Arthur didn't understand.

"**Lypámai tóso polý. Makári na eícha gno̱stó no̱rítera póso tha ypéferan, allá eíste eléf̱theroi tó̱ra.**" Merlin caressed the beast's head, which seemed to almost purr at his touch. Merlin had tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't seem to care. "**Petáxte sto Kámelot, ótan eíste arketá kalá, kaneís den tha eínai se thési̱ na sas vlápsei ekeí. Eínai éna katafýgio gia ólous tous magiká plásmata, sas to ypóschomai.**"

"What is he saying?" Arthur turned to Hermione and Harry. Hermione was still in her Bellatrix outfit just like Merlin still sported a bushy beard.

"I have no idea." Harry said quietly, looking at Merlin in awe.

"It's the dragon language." Hermione stated her too looking at Merlin with wide eyes. Arthur turned to Ron instead who just shrugged.

"Do you have the cup?" He asked the read-head.

"It's right here." Ron said and pulled the cup out from his jacket.

"Good," Arthur nodded and Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione, and started talking in hushed tones while Harry pulled out Gryffindor's sword which he had strapped at his waist just like Arthur had Excalibur at his waist.

Arthur watched as they used the sword to destroy the Horcrux before turning his attention back at Merlin.

"**Ótan o pólemos échei teleió̱sei, tha káno̱ ó, ti boró̱ gia na epouló̱sei tis pli̱gés sas.**" Merlin continued and traced one of the long scars on its head. "**Gia makrozo̱ía kai na ev̱i̱merí̱sei o fílos mou.**" He stepped back and watched as the dragon lifted itself up and flew out over the lake, swallowing mouthfuls of water at the same time before landing on the opposite side of the lake.

"You're Dragonlord." Arthur stated as soon as Merlin turned away from the lake and walked up to them.

"Yes." Merlin said defiance in his tone to challenge Arthur to say something.

"How?" Arthur asked, not quite believing that Merlin had kept something like that from him. "How long?"

"A Dragonlord inherits his gift from his father when he dies," Merlin began. "My father died when I was almost eighteen."

"Wasn't that a few months after the Great Dragon escaped?" Arthur asked, trying to think back. He clearly remembered celebrating Merlin's birthday together with Gwen and Gaius a few months later.

"Yes..." Merlin said, glancing at the trio for a second before looking down.

"But if you inherited your gifts from your father, he must have been a Dragonlord as well, and the only Dragonlord alive back then was..." Arthur trailed of as the realisation hit him. "Balinor was you father." He said quietly and saw how Merlin took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"Yes," Merlin said equally as quiet.

"And I told you he wasn't worth your tears." Arthur muttered and stepped forwards so he stood in front of Merlin and engulfed him in a hug. It took a few moments before Merlin returned it, but soon he was clinging to Arthur like his life depended on it while sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry." Arthur said into his hair, holding on tighter.

"I was the one who realised the dragon." Merlin said so quietly that at first Arthur didn't hear what he said. "I made a promise that I had to keep. I didn't know he would turn on Camelot like that." Merlin was now openly sobbing and Arthur wasn't sure if he should be mad at the warlock or not.

What he had done was unforgiveable, hundreds of people had died in the attacks, but he also knew that Merlin would never do anything like that without a reason.

"You never killed him." Merlin's breath hitched. "I lied. I sent him away." Arthur couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't, Merlin." Arthur leaned back and looked into his eyes. "I don't want to know. What's done is done, there's nothing to change it." Merlin didn't say anything, but he swallowed large and nodded.

"Harry!" Hermione's shriek tore them apart and Arthur watched as Harry grasped his head while falling down on his knees, obviously deep in pain.

He then collapsed down on the ground, his body twitching on the snow-cowered ground, but his eyes remained closed. It wasn't until several minutes later that the boy stilled and he slowly opened his eyes, all of them standing above him in worry.

"He knows," Harry gasped out, trying to stand up. "He knows, and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one," He leaned on Hermione for support while looking at Merlin. "Is at Hogwarts."

* * *

**A/N**

_Swefe nu_ = **Now send to sleep.**

_Obliviate_ = **Used to hide a memory of a particular event.**

_Néadhæs _= **Order which one must obey/ a command which is attended by compulsion.**

_Léoht _= **Light**

_Accio_ = **This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance.**

_Wingardium Leviosa_ = **Levitates objects.**

_Forþ fleoge_ = **Fly forth**

_Relashio_ = **A charm used to force someone or something to release that which it holds or grapples by means of shooting fiery sparks out or, underwater, shooting hot bursts of water.**

_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ = **O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.**

_Ptí̱si̱ pros ti̱n asfáleia. Voi̱thí̱ste mas na xefýgoun apó to kakó tous ándres._ = **Fly to safety. Help us escape from the evil men.**

_Lypámai tóso polý. Makári na eícha gno̱stó no̱rítera póso tha ypéferan, allá eíste eléf̱theroi tó̱ra. _= **I'm so sorry. I wish I had known earlier how much you were suffering, but you are free now.**

_Petáxte sto Kámelot, ótan eíste arketá kalá, kaneís den tha eínai se thési̱ na sas vlápsei ekeí. Eínai éna katafýgio gia ólous tous magiká plásmata, sas to ypóschomai._ = **Fly to Camelot when you are well enough, no one will be able to hurt you there. It's a sanctuary for all magical creatures, I promise you.**

_Ótan o pólemos échei teleió̱sei, tha káno̱ ó, ti boró̱ gia na epouló̱sei tis pli̱gés sas. _= **When the war is over, I will do what I can to heal your wounds.**

_Gia makrozo̱ía kai na ev̱i̱merí̱sei o fílos mou._ = **Live long and prosper my friend.**

**Okay, so, the I used goggle translate to write the dragonlord speech so if there's any spelling mistakes or inconsistency, blame google. It's in Greek, because the dragonlord speech on the show is in Homeric greek but I can't find a translate for that, so regular Greek will have to do.**

**Only one more chapter after this one, and then the epilogue. But here's the thing, I'm moving to London next Monday and the Monday after that, I start Uni, so I will be busy. I will try and finish the Epilogue this week, but I can't make any promises, and I also don't know if I will be able to post the chapter next week, only time will tell. But I will do my best to post and finish the story, but if there's a few weeks without updates, it's only because I'm to busy and not because I've abandoned the story. I will never do that.**

**Have a great week everyone =)**


	55. The One With the Battle

**A/N**

**hitomi1993:** Thank you so much, and I'm glad you caught the reference =D

**ILikeHotDogs: **I know, but it just felt right ;) I'm not really a Star Trek fan, I've only watched the last two reboots, and only because of Ben C, and I prefer Star Wars. Thank you and I hope it will go smoothly =)

**staininspace: **Thank you =D

**Female whovian: **Yeah, you should be be forced to re-watch all six movies a s punishment, haha. Thank you so much =D

**Assassin of Syria: **I've already PMed you about the first part, so I hope you got that =) Thank you and I hope this chapter won't disappoint you, action wise. Thank you =D

**Lady Flurryous: **No, because he gave it back to Draco, so he's still the master, sorry =D Merlin, of course ;) No matter how may have battled for the wand, it will always chose its creator first, haha. Just like in the book =) I hadn't actually thought about the other dragons, but your remark made me add it in the epilogue and I have actually already written it =) Yes, Arthur does need to realise that he to was at fault many times, and hopefully he will grow more after this. Thank you =D

**Aquacoral14: **Haha =D Thank you =)

**Kirazalea: **I don't want it to be over as well, but all good thing have to come to an end =( Thank you =D

**whatswiththemustache: **I understand =) What is the name of the story, I would love to check it out? Thank you =D I hope you'll like this ending, it's not to heart-wrenching, that won't happen until the epilogue ;) So I guess that maybe this isn't the ending, since a lot more will happen in the epilogue since it will take place over several years, but oh well =)

**So... The last chapter before the epilogue =) I hope you'll like it and if you have any questions or if you find some things confusing, don't hesitate to Pm or review and I will do my best to answer. Also, I you have any suggestions for things you want explained in the epilogue, tell me =)**

**Now, enjoy the chapter =D**

**No beta**

* * *

**Chapter 53 The One With the Battle**

"How will we get there?" Ron asked. "They will have put up wards all over Hogsmead and I bet Tom has warned them."

"I don't know yet." Merlin rubbed a hand over his face in agitation, having removed the spell so his face was clean shaven again. "We need to come up with a way to get Arthur in as well without taking down the muggle repelling wards." He said and looked out towards the lake where Arthur, Hermione and Harry sat down, the broken cup between them. "But it shouldn't be too hard."

"Can't you transport us directly into Hogwarts?" Ron suggested, also staring at Harry and the others.

"I could," Merlin nodded. "But we only have three cloaks and just changing mine and Hermione's appearances won't help us, we will still be two people who don't belong there." He sighed. "Unless I go alone and scout the area before going back and get you."

"No!" Ron exclaimed so high that the other three heard him. "You can't go in alone, it's too dangerous."

"It might be the only way, Ron." Merlin argued.

"What are you two talking about?" Arthur came up to them with a frown.

"Merlin wants to go to Hogwarts alone." Ron said, not taking his eyes of off Merlin.

"That's stupid," Arthur looked at him like he was an idiot. "You're gonna get yourself killed or captured."

"No," Merlin shook his head and walked up to Arthur. "Taking _you four_ with me will get one of us killed!" He glared at Arthur. "If I go alone, I have a better chance of going undetected and I can find a secure place before getting you."

"Stop being a martyr, Merlin," Arthur was up in his face now, his eyes matching Merlin's glare. "I'm sick and tired of you sacrificing yourself all the time."

"I can't die remember!" Merlin shouted. "So why not put it into use?!"

"No!" Arthur growled. "I forbid it."

"You forbid it?" Merlin took a step back while laughing. "You're not my king any more, Arthur. You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh, I can try." Arthur snarled and closed the distant between them again.

"Oi, stop it you two!" Ron exclaimed and walked in between them to push them apart. "Fighting doesn't help."

"If he wasn't such a clotpole, it wouldn't be a problem." Merlin muttered and sent Arthur a glare.

"Can't you transport into the 'Room of Requirement' or something?" Harry suggested. "You said you were the one who created it, so if anyone can do it, you can."

"Maybe," Merlin said while still looking at Arthur. "It's worth a try."

"Good," Hermione cut in. "So why don't you two apologise to each other so we can have a calm and sensible discussion." Merlin didn't say anything at first, but then he walked up to Arthur again.

"I'm sorry," He said and offered him his arm in a peace gesture. "I promise I will be less of a martyr if you promise not to be a clotpole all the time." He smirked.

"I'm sorry to," Arthur grabbed his arm; he was also sporting a smirk. "I promise I will be less of a prat if you promise not to be an idiot."

"Agreed," Merlin grinned and the trio visibly relaxed afterwards.

In the end, they decided that Merlin would try and transport all of them into the 'Room of Requirement'. They would then split up with the trio going after the Horcrux under the disguise of the cloaks while Merlin and Arthur would go and round up the teachers and prepare for a fight.

* * *

With the help of Hermione, Merlin transported them successfully into the 'Room of Requirement' but neither was prepared for what greeted them. Surrounding them were some very familiar faces, all of them raising their wands at them and all of them with varying degrees of injuries.

"Calm down," Harry stepped up, his hands raised in surrender. "It's me, Harry."

"HARRY!" Ginny Exclaimed.

"It's Potter, it's POTTER!" Seamus called out for no one in particular.

"Ron!" Luna smiled.

"Hermione!" Neville beamed.

"Marcus!" Ginny smiled at him and he gave her a nod and a smile before taking a few steps back to give more room for the trio. He ended up by a wall beside Arthur, just watching.

"I knew you'd come!" Neville exclaimed. "I knew it, Harry!" He laughed and walked up to give Harry a bone crushing hug.

"Neville," Harry sounded surprised. "What the... How...?" He tried to ask but Neville let go of him so he could give Hermione and Ron a hug as well, leaving room for the others to come forward and hug him.

"I knew you'd come!" Neville said again. "Kept telling Seamus it was a matter of time!"

Merlin took a good look at the boy in front of him as he and the trio exchanged some words that he didn't feel right to listen in on. He had gouge marks on his face, suggesting he had been kept under physical abuse, something he noticed on the other four as well.

Merlin hadn't had any contact with Snape since he had retrieved the sword, so he had no idea how Tom had changed Hogwarts, but it wasn't too hard to guess it wasn't for the better.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Neville talk louder, including him in the conversation.

"What's the plan?" He looked at the four of them in turn, an expectant look on his face, while casting a few curious glances at Arthur.

"We need to retrieve an artefact." Merlin stepped up when it became clear Harry wasn't going to answer directly.

"What kind of artefact?" Ginny asked. "And who's that guy?" She cast Arthur a suspicious look.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," He said and noticed how they all got confused expressions on their faces. "At least, something that will look like it." He said sheepishly, not wanting them to know about the Horcruxes. "So if one of you could show Harry, Hermione and Ron to the Ravenclaw tower, it would be highly appreciated."

"I can do it." Luna said in her dreamy voice and Merlin sent her a grateful smile.

"Great," He beamed. "Then I will need someone to take me to see McGonagall and..."

"You never told us who he is." Seamus interrupted him and pointed at Arthur.

"Well," Merlin shrugged and gestured for Arthur to walk forward. "This is Arthur, a friend of ours. He's here to help us fight You-know-who."

"With a sword?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me," Arthur pulled the sword halfway out with a smirk, showing of the sharp edges. "I can do more damage with this than any of you can do with your sticks."

"Sticks?!" Seamus exclaimed with a half-laugh but then he seemed to realise something and he turned serious, looking at Arthur with narrowed eyes. "He's a muggle?"

"No," Ron shook his head and raised his hands in emphasise. "He's a squib." He said with a 'duh' expression. "How else do you think he's able to get in here?"

"Squib?" Arthur mouthed at Merlin, who just shrugged and mouthed back 'later'.

"Is You-know-who coming here?" Neville asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"We believe he is," Merlin nodded. "So we need to gather up all the teachers and students in the great hall as fast as possible."

"We can help you with that," Neville said, only seriousness in his voice and expression.

"Good," Merlin nodded and rubbed his hands together. "Harry," He turned to the raven haired boy. "You better go now; we don't know how much time we have left."

"Of course," Harry nodded and gestured for Ron and Hermione to follow him but Ron stayed back.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay." Ron looked him in the eyes, a grave expression on his face.

"I'll do my best." Merlin smiled cheekily at him, but instead of smiling back, Ron walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Take care," He said before letting go and following Harry, Hermione and Luna out of the door without a backwards glance.

* * *

With the help of Neville, Seamus and Ginny; Merlin and Arthur found Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, who helped them take out the Carrow siblings before gathering everyone in the Great Hall.

"Everyone student is gathered and the Order are on their way." Professor McGonagall said to Merlin and Arthur, where they stood in front of the teacher's table and behind the podium. "Care to inform me the reason behind why we had to wake up the students in the middle of the night?" She sent them a stern look and Merlin could hear the whispers coming from the students sitting at the four tables as well as the teachers; who were gathered at the very front of the tables behind him, leaving the teacher's table empty; and the ghosts who were floating around in the room.

"Well," Merlin bit his lower lip, sharing a look with Arthur before turning serious. "You-Know-Who is on his way and we need to hold him off while Harry finishes his mission."

"Harry is here as well?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows before shaking her head. "How about you explain everything from the beginning? To all of us." She said and looked out over the restless students and teachers.

"Of course," Merlin nodded and stepped up to the podium while McGonagall gave him a sharp nod before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. "Erhm," He cleared his throat and immediately the entire hall grew quiet. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Marcus Embrose. I worked here last year together with Mr. Filch and Professor Hagrid, and this is a friend of mine, Arthur Penn."

He saw some of the students bend their heads together but no one said anything out loud so he was about to continue when the door opened and several members of the Order came through, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred and George , Percy, Bill and Fleur. They all sat down on the tables without a word towards him or Arthur, but they all looked curious at them.

"Right," Merlin said when they had sat down. "So, the last few months, I have been working with Harry Potter to find a way to bring down Tom, or I guess you call him You-Know-Who," He muttered. "Anyway," He shook his head. "We are close to succeeding but Harry needs to find one last thing and it's hidden here in the castle. He, together with Ron and Hermione, are searching for it as we speak."

"What is it?" One of the students called out from the Ravenclaw table, but he couldn't identify him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Merlin answered. "For all of yours safety."

"Is it true that You-Know-Who is on his way here now?" A Hufflepuff girl asked.

"He is," Merlin said and immediately all hell broke loose. "This is why we have gathered you all here!" Merlin raised his voice, getting their attention again, but the chatter didn't completely die down. "We have discovered that Tom is using an ancient Cup, whose magic has the capability to turn people immortal." He paused to let his words sink in. "He has used it on his Death Eaters, but not his closest circle."

"What does that mean?" Kingsley's deep voice resounded.

"It means that no matter what spell you use, or what kind of weapon you strike them with, they won't die." Arthur stepped forwards, getting in his King mode. "The only way to kill them is with this sword." He took out Excalibur and held it aloft for everyone to see.

"What's so special about that sword?" Remus asked with a frown.

"It's forged in a dragon's breath." Merlin answered and he could see the confusion growing on everyone's faces and bits and pieces of their conversations reached him.

"_Never heard anything like it_..."

"_Must be some kind of lie_..."

"_Who is the blond guy anyway_...?"

"I know this seems like an elaborate joke," Merlin began. "But it's the truth." He tried to make eye contact with as many as possible before continuing. "It's a very old sword that belonged to King Arthur himself." He took a deep breath. "You may know it better as Excalibur."

"_You're lying!_"

"_Blasphemy!_"

"Silence!" Arthur bellowed, looking at the students with hard eyes. "I don't know much of the magical community since I was raised by my father, a muggle. My mother died giving birth to me so I never learned the customs and history of places like this. All I know, I've learnt from Marcus and his friends." He paused, still looking the students dead in the eyes. "What I do know, however, is the history of King Arthur and Merlin... My father was obsessed with the legends and he spent most of his time collecting artefacts from Camelot and that age period." He looked down quickly at Excalibur before continuing. "This sword was one of the hardest pieces to get a hold of, but I can assure you, it's the real deal." He took a quick look at Merlin who decided to take over from there.

"My family is an old one," Merlin began. "But I doubt any of you have ever heard of us before since very few of us have the gift of New Magic, most of us only have Old Magic... I'm being one of the exceptions since I have both." He paused to gather himself for what he was about to say next. "As my father before me and his father before him, I have been blessed with the gift of the Dragonlords." He heard sharp intakes of breath amongst the gathered, most of them caused by surprise.

"_Wicked!_" He heard the Weasley twins' chorus.

"The first time Arthur showed me the sword, I felt the familiar magic of the Great Dragon mixed with the magic of my own family." He handed the sword back to Arthur, who sheathed it. "One of my great ancestors was the one who created this sword... I believe you know him by the name of Merlin."

"_Merlin was a Dragonlord?_"

"_You are related to the great Merlin?_"

The students shouted out questions from all directions but Merlin ignored them. He looked at Arthur who gave him an encouragingly nod. They had agreed to tell everyone this twist of the truth in order to convince them, but it still hit close to home for Merlin. Now everyone knew he was a Dragonlord and that he had Merlin's magic in his veins.

"If what you're telling us is the truth," Kingsley stood up. "How do you suggest we utilise the sword to our best advantage?"

"How about you take over, Arthur," Merlin said quietly so only he would hear. "You're better at these things than I am."

"You're sure?" Arthur sent him a questioningly look.

"Positive," Merlin smiled quickly. "You know more about these kinds of battle strategies than I ever could hope to learn."

"You're the one who has participated in god knows how many wars in your life." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but those were a lot different than this will be." Merlin stated. "I was also never more than a foot soldier."

"Fine," Arthur sighed, clearly wanting to know more about the different battles he had participated in, but knowing that this was not the time to dwell in that. "The first thing we need to do..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Penn." McGonagall was standing up as well. "I think perhaps it is best if we evacuate the children first."

"Of course," Arthur immediately agreed. "Do you have a way to escort them away from the school?"

Merlin waited until everyone's attention was on Arthur, McGonagall and the students being escorted out, before sneaking of to the antechamber where he had seen a familiar figure lurking.

* * *

Professor McGonagall quickly took charge in evacuating the younger students and during the commotion that formed, the people who had arrived later, came up to him together with the remaining teachers.

Arthur noticed how Merlin had sneaked of, but he ignored it for the time being. He knew he would be back soon.

"So," The dark-skinned man who had talked before began. "What is the plan?"

"I have heard that you are capable of animating object to do your bidding?" Arthur said and then threw himself fully into explaining the different battle strategies he had come up with, as well as listening to the suggestions from the others.

* * *

"Severus," Merlin called out quietly after closing the door behind him.

"Merlin," Snape said while stepping out behind a statue. "I hear a battle is commencing."

"Soon," Merlin nodded and took a few steps forward. "I had hoped to solve this in a different way, but fate has other plans."

"So it seems," Snape drawled and cast a quick glance at the door leading out to the Great Hall. "Who's your friend with the sword?"

"Arthur," Merlin said and saw recognition flicker in the man's eyes, a ghost of Merlin's memories awakened by the name.

"And where is Morgana?" Snape asked casually.

"Gone." Merlin said in a hard tone.

"I apologise," Snape inclined his head a little.

"Don't," Merlin shook his head. "You didn't know."

"Still," Snape said but didn't continue. "Did the sword come to good use?"

"Yes," Merlin nodded a little absent mindedly. "More than you can imagine." He smiled quickly.

"But you're not going to tell me what for?" Snape quirked an eyebrow.

"When Tom is dead, I will." Merlin said. He was truly sick of keeping secrets from the people he loved and Snape had somehow wormed his way into Merlin's heart.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight._" A loud booming voice said which Merlin recognised belonged to Tom, interrupting any response Snape was about to make. "_Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers at Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood._"

"You should go," Merlin said to the man. "Tom will need you by his side."

"_Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight._"

"Very well," Snape said when the voice had gone silent and walked over to a hidden door behind a statue. "Make sure not to do anything that might get your killed," He said with his back to Merlin. "For some reason I have grown used to our little meetings and it would be a shame it they stopped."

"Likewise," Merlin said and with one last nod, Snape was gone.

Merlin walked back out to see the room had become almost deserted, with most of the students having been evacuated and the remaining ones were gathered around Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur; the other Order members and teachers standing nearby.

Merlin had no intention of interrupting them, but Arthur noticed him almost immediately, and after saying something to Kingsley, who looked up at Merlin before giving Arthur a sharp nod, he walked over to where he stood by the wall.

"How did it go?" Merlin asked when Arthur had reached him.

"Surprisingly good," Arthur answered, looking back at the group of people.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked, curious to find out what they had come up with.

"We are going to divide into groups, defending the different weak points of the castle." Arthur explained. "I will take a group of the strongest fighters with me to defend the battlements and the front of the castle... We will enchant some armour and statues to fight with me and five others who claims they are good with a sword, while the others stay up at the battlements and protects us with their magic."

"Sounds dangerous," Merlin bit his lower lip in worry, recognising the high possibility of Arthur getting injured.

"I did it plenty of times back at Camelot. The only difference is that they will fire spells instead of arrows." Arthur said, looking stoic but Merlin knew he was worried. These people were far from the experienced warriors Arthur's knights had been and they were fewer in number.

"What were you doing back there?" Arthur asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Saying goodbye to an old friend." Merlin sighed and Arthur just nodded, having learnt when he wasn't in the mood to discuss something.

"You two!" The booming voice caught their attention and they looked up to see Kingsley walk up to them in long strides. "We need to keep moving, it's only twenty minutes left till midnight."

"Of course," Arthur nodded, drawing himself up to his full length. "See you at the battlefield." He clasped Merlin on his shoulder.

"You better," Merlin smiled at him and then Arthur headed over to Remus and Tonks who stood waiting for him, leaving him alone with Kingsley.

"So you are a Dragonlord," Kingsley said, eyeing him with an indecipherable look. "What exactly does that entail?"

"We are kin, the dragons and me, their magic flow through me in a way that allows me to control and talk to them, as long as I don't abuse the power." Merlin stated simply.

"I see," Kingsley nodded a contemplating look on his face. "Are there any chance you could use your influence on them in this battle?"

"I know of a dragon that might interest you," Merlin nodded. "But I would need to get up high and with lots of space in order to call her."

"I know just the place," Kingsley nodded and then walked ahead of him out of the hall.

"I know you don't trust me completely yet," Merlin said when they had walked in silence for a few minutes. "But I promise you that I will tell you everything you want to know about me and Arthur once this war is over."

Kingsley didn't stop walking but his steps faltered and he looked at Merlin for a few seconds, a baffled expression on his face, before he drew in a deep breath and turned his head forward again.

"I holding you to that," Kingsley said without looking at him and after a few more minutes, they had reached one of the high towers that also had a large balcony attached to it.

* * *

Like with every battle, Arthur didn't remember exactly how it started. All he remembered were the jets of light flying over his head, hitting the wards and shaking the castle all the way to the foundation.

He had changed into his chainmail and shoulder plates which they had luckily decided to bring with them that morning, and with Excalibur drawn, he felt ready for the oncoming battle.

"Charge!" Arthur cried out and the enchanted statues and armours positioned themselves into battle position underneath the battlements, just outside of the wards, while the twenty or so wizards and witches up on the battlements fired spells after spells at the first wave of Death Eaters and magical creatures, the wards only blocking the spells coming from the outside.

Arthur and his group of five swordsmen stood back behind the statues, inside the wards, holding back as long as they could.

As predicted, the Death Eaters fought on no matter how many wounds they sustained, the only spell that seemed to work was the stunning spell because that at least made them immobile for a while.

The magical creatures on the other hand, were affected by the full strength of the spells, and even though some of them were more resilient than others, they eventually died from their wounds.

Arthur thought he was imagining things when he all of a sudden saw a great white dragon flying over them, but it disappeared over the castle so he chalked it up to his imagination.

Soon after, it started snowing, around the same time the wards finally broke down, no longer able to withstand the onslaught of spells. The white flakes took down the visibility several notches and made the ground wet and slippery.

Seeing no other choice, Arthur decided to engage in the battle head on. He raised Excalibur high into the air before taking off with a battle cry, the other five following after him.

The snow slowed Arthur down considerably, but it felt so nice to fight with a sword again. He might not have experience time in the same way while in Avalon, but it had still felt long enough and he had missed using a sword and pushing his body to the breaking point.

The satisfaction of slicing Excalibur through the masked Death Eaters and watch as they exploded into millions of pieces was more thrilling than Arthur had expected, but the other five barely managed to halt them no matter how many strikes they got in.

It wasn't until one of them accidentally beheaded one of them and the body crumbled down on the ground, unable to move even though the head still twitched in an unpleasant way, that Arthur realised that that was the only way to stop them.

"Aim for the neck!" He called out the order to the five fighters as well as the animated statues and armours, and with one swift movement, one of the armours had beheaded its first Death Eater.

Shortly after that, the dragon came back. It circled above them and Arthur was prepared to shield himself from the coming fire, but instead of attacking him and the others, it shot its fire at the oncoming Death Eaters, burning them effectively to nothing more than ash, just as a giant piece of the castle came flying through the air and crushing a dozen more.

The dragon lowered itself so it was level with the battlements and to Arthur; it looked like it was communicating with someone. He looked up just as someone jumped down from the battlements and landed just behind him. It took him a moment to realise it was Merlin, but when he did, he gave him one sharp nod and Merlin fell in line beside him while the dragon rose up again and continued its onslaught of fire.

"Nice of you to join us," Arthur said while dodging a spell.

"Sorry," Merlin said and knocked out a Death Eater who was about to fire a spell at one of their own. "But you try running through a castle in the middle of a battle." He exploded an oncoming boulder. "There were more than a few Death Eaters on the inside."

"Nothing you couldn't take care of I hope." Arthur sliced through another Death Eater, creating a small explosion.

"Not really," Merlin grinned and shot a fire ball at the giant ogre in front of them. Arthur shook his head and laughed silently while watching Merlin take down the ogre on his own.

It was a thrilling experience, seeing Merlin use his magic to save the life of the students and teachers fighting behind them as well as raising shields to prevent the spells from hitting him and the five fighting beside him.

He had never seen Merlin use his magic like that before, and it was an experience he wished he had witnessed back at Camelot.

They fought well together, Arthur had to admit. Their minds worked like one and he didn't have to think about what he was doing, because he knew Merlin was handling himself beside him, taking on those that slipped passed him.

He and Merlin fought side by side for what felt like hours, until the voice came back, the same cold and hissing voice that had resounded earlier. Shouting out meaningless words about mercy and bravery, promising seized fire if Harry came to him in a place called 'The Forbidden Forest'.

Arthur had no idea where that was but looking over at Merlin, he realised it was bad, because he looked at Arthur in horror before shifting to look out over the people nearby.

* * *

Merlin and Kingsley had just reached the top of the tower when the first enemy spell hit the wards, shaking the castle down to its foundations.

He took one look at Kingsley and with a nod; he ran out on the balcony and called out for Aithusa. "**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!**" His loud and rural voice resounded in the air and when he looked back, he saw Kingsley standing by the archway, his mouth open in shock or maybe awe.

"It might take a while before she comes," Merlin said to him, breaking him out of his frozen state. "She's flying from London."

"I will go and join the others then." Kingsley said and with one last nod, he strode away, leaving Merlin alone on the balcony.

Aithusa arrived almost half an hour later when Merlin had almost given up on waiting for her, a light snowfall had begun and his vision over the grounds were quickly diminishing.

"What took you so long?" He frowned at her while she hovered by the railing on the balcony.

"_I was a cat, remember._" She snarled inside his head and he could have face-palmed himself for forgetting that fact.

"I'm sorry," He walked up to her and patted her snout. "How did you break the spell?" He tilted his head and looked at her curiously.

"_A lot of willpower,_" She said, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Just then a loud crack was heard above them and Merlin stilled in shock. Looking up, he saw how the wards were breaking and soon they disappeared completely.

"Arthur is on the front," He told Aithusa and hurriedly. "You need to fly over there and help him."

"_I think I need to take care of them first._" Aithusa said and looked over at the dark grounds. Merlin followed her gaze and saw three giants strolling towards the castle.

"Change of plans then," He said. "You take care of them while I make my way to Arthur."

"_Trade carefully, young warlock._" Aithusa said before taking off towards the three giants.

Merlin didn't waste any time before he started running down the staircase and out into the following corridor. He fired of spells after spells out through the windows on his way, taking down as many Death Eaters as he could. He was halfway to the battlements when he came across four Death Eaters that had surrounded a student Merlin recognised as Seamus Finnigan.

Merlin stopped in his track and hid in an alcove. He closed his eyes and drew in their magical aura, discovering that these four were not part of the enchantment and therefore was not immortal. With that in mind, he stepped out from the alcove with determination.

"If you value your lives, you won't take another step." Merlin warned them and three of the four Death Eaters turned around towards him.

"What are you doing?" Seamus looked at him in horror as the Death Eaters stepped closer.

**"**Trust me." Merlin sent him an encouraging look but it didn't seem to help and the Death eaters started to laugh at him. "Last chance." He warned.

**"**You don't even have a wand." One of the Death Eaters laughed.

**"**I don't need one." Merlin said darkly and with a flash of his eyes, the three Death Eaters flew backwards and hit the wall with a loud thud, sinking unconscious down on the floor. The fourth Death Eater took one look at his fallen comrades before deciding to run away from there, but Merlin flashed his eyes again, tripping him.

He walked up to him as he tried to scramble away, flicking his wrist so the mask came off, revealing Lucius Malfoy.

"Please," He begged. "I surrender." He whimpered.

"Coward," Merlin muttered silently and with another flash, the man fell asleep. "Help me bind them." Merlin said to Seamus who was still pressed up against the wall in fear.

Together, they bound the four Death Eaters, discarded their wands, and left them in an alcove to be retrieved later after the battle.

"Let's go." Merlin said and began walking in long strides down the corridor.

"That was amazing," Seamus said after he had caught up to him. "I have never seen magic like that before."

Merlin didn't answer, he just continued towards the staircases so he could get to Arthur as fast as possible, and Seamus seemed to take the hint, because he didn't try and start another conversation.

They reached the battlements just as one of the spells hit the castle above the battlements, breaking of a big part of the castle that would have hit all of them if Merlin hadn't raised his hand and with a flash of his eyes, stopped the stone midway. He threw the block of stone away, crushing a few Death Eaters in the process.

Unfortunately, he noticed how the wizard at the end of the line got hit with a jet of green light just as his threw the stone away, making it impossible for him to raise a shield in time.

He didn't have time to see who it was that had gotten hit and he barely registered how a woman with pink hair started screaming, because Aithusa came flying towards him, aligning herself along the battlements so she could look him in the eyes.

"_Are you okay, Merlin?_"

"I'm fine," Merlin answered shortly. "How did it go with the giants?"

"_They're taken care of._" She responded.

"Good," Merlin nodded and heaved himself over the parapet and jumped down, using magic to cushion the fall, not paying attention to Seamus and the others loud gasps as he made the ten metres high fall like it was nothing.

He landed behind Arthur and after the shock had settle on his face, Arthur gave him a nod and Merlin fell in line beside him.

He cast spell after spell, most of them instinctual, and brought down a dozen Death Eaters in less than twenty minutes, but he could feel his energy draining, and hoped the battle would be over soon.

As if Tom had listened to his thoughts, the battle stopped with the booming voice of the man in question.

Merlin knew Harry would be stupid enough to go and meet him in the forbidden forest, and immediately looked around to see if he could find the boy but to no avail.

He saw Aithusa landing in the distant and decided to talk to her.

"_Have you seen Harry?_" He asked her through his mind.

"_I'm sorry Merlin,_" She turned her head and looked at him dead on, her big yellow eyes unblinking. "_I have seen neither him nor his two friends since you left the house early this morning._"

"_It's okay,_" Merlin raised his hands and gave her a small smile before turning to Arthur, who looked between him and Aithusa with a frown.

* * *

"We need to go back to the hall." Merlin said after he had turned to look at him. Arthur glanced between him and the big white dragon with confusion and curiosity, but decided to ask him about it later. "I can't see Harry anywhere, but he is bound to go there before he does anything else." Merlin continued and then started to walk back towards the entrance doors.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked him as he followed in a fast pace back to the Great Hall. Merlin's right sleeve was almost torn off and Arthur noticed how the blood had drenched the remaining fabric until its regular blue colour had changed to a brownish tone, a mixture of blood and dirt. His temple was also bloody, but the flow seemed to have stopped and the blood had been smeared out by the sweat and dirt.

Arthur imagined that he looked similar, having felt at least one spell brush past his leg and some falling rumble hitting him in various places. His chainmail felt heavy and he could feel the sweat on his back.

"I'm peachy," Merlin answered without humour, dodging people, screaming heads and big blocks of stone on his way.

"Merlin..." Arthur said a hint of warning in his tone.

"I'm sorry," Merlin looked back at him without stopping his fast pace. "I'm just worried Harry will do something stupid."

"I get that," Arthur began. "But you need to calm down. You will only push him away if you go at him when you're riled up like that."

"You're right," He sighed. "I just... I need to make sure he's okay first." He said and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. Arthur hurried in behind him, taking in the wounded and the dead, a familiar feeling waking in heart at the sight.

"Do you recognise someone?" Arthur asked Merlin who had stopped dead and was watching a family of red-heads in the middle of the room.

"Percy," Merlin said and Arthur looked at him with a frown. "Ron's brother." He answered Arthur's silent question and he took a closer look at the family, seeing the resemblance now.

"Did you know him?" Arthur asked Merlin, seeing that he seemed taken by the sight.

"I only met him once," Merlin answered and looked back at the door when it opened. Some of the people Arthur had been fighting with came through, carrying a body between them. "Remus..." Merlin whispered and Arthur saw a tear escaping his left eye as he followed the dead man with his eyes as he was carried and laid down beside the man Merlin had called Percy, a woman with pink hair crying silently while holding his cold hand. "He was the one who got hit..." Merlin trailed of and Arthur had no idea what he was talking about but he could tell he took it hard.

"I'm sorry," Arthur rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's arms to calm his frantic heartbeat down as well as keeping himself grounded. He glanced around him and saw Hermione and Ron walking up to different people in the hall and when he looked at the entrance again, he saw Harry slipping out. "Harry," Arthur said and Merlin immediately turned around to face him.

"Where?" He asked and looked around.

"He slipped out the door," Arthur answered and before he had a chance to stop him, Merlin was running after him.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry heard Merlin call for him and he stopped dead in his track, wishing he had put on his invisibility cloak but then remembering that Merlin could see through it anyway.

"Merlin," Harry greeted the warlock as he turned around.

"Did you find it?" Merlin looked at him serious. "Did you destroy the Horcrux?"

"We found it." Harry smiled weakly. "It was in the 'Room of Requirement' all the time."

"You're kidding," Merlin shook his head. "Well, how's that for irony." He chuckled but then became serious again. "Where are you going?" He eyed him suspiciously. "You're not going after Tom?"

"No," Harry shook his head because he wasn't going after Tom, not yet at least. "I..." He paused, knowing that the news he had would affect the warlock deeply. "Snape's dead." He forced the words out of him and saw how Merlin's face first crumpled in despair but then became serious again in a matter of second. Harry had often wondered how he managed to repress his feelings like that. "He... He gave me his memories so I was heading towards Dumbledore's office to use the pensive." He held up the small vial with the white smoke.

"I see," Merlin nodded a distant look on his face. "Where is he?"

"The shrieking shack." Harry answered and watched as several emotions flickered in Merlin's eyes in a matter of seconds. The only ones he could make out was sadness, determination and finally, cold acceptance.

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself." Merlin patted his shoulder before turning around, leaving Harry looking at his retreating back with a baffled expression.

* * *

After Merlin had gone after Harry, Arthur looked around and saw the down-fallen expressions on everyone's faces and decided to lift their spirits a little with one of his many pep-talks.

"Everyone, listen up!" He walked up to the podium so they could all see him. "I know right now seems like the perfect time to give up," He paused for dramatic effect. "But it's the opposite." He tried to look them all in the eye one by one. "What's important now is to not let the enemy tear us apart or let our grief take us down, there's plenty of time for that later... Now is the time to make sure our loved ones sacrifices were not in wane... Now is the time to stand united and show this twisted man who is in charge once and for all."

"This is your school, your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honoured to stand alongside you... Tom attacks in less than an hour... Tom's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us... Look around... In this room, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to learn magic in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Hogwarts!

He could see how their expressions changed from down-fallen to determine and he straightened his posture to match them.

"Tonight...we do battle. Tonight we end this war; we end a war as old as the land itself. War against tyranny, greed, and spite. Not all will greet the dawn, some will live, and some will die. But each and every one of you fights with honour, and with pride. For not only do we fight for our lives, we fight for the future. The future of our children. The future of Magic. The future of the magical community." He raised Excalibur high into the air for all to see. "For the love of Hogwarts!"

"For the love of Hogwarts!" Everyone chorused.

* * *

When Merlin came back to the Great Hall, Arthur was in the middle of holding one of his pep-talks that he always did during battles back at Camelot.

Not wanting to be a part of it, Merlin snuck of to the side and slide down on the floor, leaning on the wall for support while listening to Arthur; taking in the words without really listening, having heard the same kind of speech so many times before that he knew it by heart.

He knew what would happen after Harry had watched the memories, and it had taken all his willpower to turn around and not stop him, because he knew it was something that needed to be done and it was now up to him to make sure the last Horcrux, the snake, was destroyed and then it was only Tom left.

He sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face and stood up when Arthur ended his speech with a 'For the love of Hogwarts' which the other chorused back. He would have laughed at the irony of it all if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

Everyone immediately got more active after Arthur's speech and he noticed how Arthur spotted him, and jumped down from the podium and walked straight to him.

"We need to be ready for the next round," Arthur said and glanced over at the wizards and witches that had fought with him.

"I know," Merlin nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "How about you round them up and we go back to the battlements and prepare."

Without a nod, Arthur walked over to them and soon they all left for the battlements, preparing for the next onslaught in little less than forty minutes.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had positioned themselves up on the battlements so they could see if anyone approached. The others were also up there, but further down so as not to invade on their conversation.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had followed them out and were now repairing the broken armours and statues on the ground below them, so they would be ready for another fight.

Aithusa had laid down on the grounds a little ways away, her white hides almost blending with the ever growing snow, and Arthur saw how Merlin kept looking at her while scrunching and un-scrunching his face.

"Are you talking to the dragon?" Arthur asked after Merlin had made a very strange grimace and he could no longer rain in his curiosity.

"Yes," Merlin said without taking his eyes of the dragon that had know raised her head and was looking at them.

"What's his name?" Arthur stared at Merlin, feeling uneasy under the dragon's scrutiny.

"_Her_ name is Aithusa," Merlin answered and turned to look at him, leaning his side against the parapet. "She's a Great Dragon."

"A Great Dragon?" Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know they still existed."

"She's the last one." Merlin said with a sad voice and started picking on a few loose stones on the parapet.

"Wait," Arthur suddenly realised something. "Isn't Aithusa the name of your cat?"

"Erhm," Merlin grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"They're one and the same, aren't they?" He levelled Merlin with an incredulous look and shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. She slept in my bed for god's sake."

"I-I..." Merlin opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.

"Forget it," He shook his head again. "I'm used to it." He muttered and they stayed silent for a few minutes until Merlin turned to him with a serious expression.

"Arthur," Merlin began hesitantly.

"What?" Arthur looked up at Merlin confused.

"When..." Merlin swallowed. "When everything is over, I want you to do me a favour." He met Arthur's eyes, uncertainty flickering in them.

"What kind of favour are you talking about?" Arthur didn't want to promise anything before he knew all the facts, having known Merlin long enough to be suspicious.

"I want to die." Merlin said, all uncertainty gone, his blue eyes bore into his with unwavering determination.

"Why?" Arthur clenched his jaw. "Is it because of my sister?"

"No," Merlin said, but Arthur could see it in his eyes that he had hit the mark dead on. "If I don't get my mortality back after all this," He waved his hand out over the grounds. "Then I don't now what will."

So you want me to kill you?" Arthur decided to humour him. "How do you suggest I do that?" He raised his eyebrows. "If you're immortal, nothing can kill you."

"There is one thing that can kill me." Merlin said and glanced at Excalibur strapped at his waist and Arthur realised what Merlin was indicating. "The only way to kill an immortal being is with a sword forged in a dragon's breath." Merlin continued and Arthur took a tighter grip on the hilt, afraid Merlin would take it from him.

"That won't be necessary," Arthur said with a hard tone. "You are getting your mortality back after we have brought the balance back."

"That's just speculations." Merlin closed his eyes and sighed, turning so he was looking out over the grounds with his hands on the parapet.

"So you want me to kill you with my own sword?" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I won't do that."

"I'm tired, Arthur." Merlin turned his head and looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm over 1300 years old, and even if I don't look it, I feel it." He glanced back to Aithusa. "Every day I live on, hoping that this day will be my last..." Arthur found he was unable to look away when Merlin's blue eyes met his dead on. "She made me feel alive again, Arthur." Merlin's tears were running down his cheeks and Arthur could feel his own eyes water. "When everything's over, when I no longer have anything to occupy my mind with, the hole she created in my heart when she left will grow and I'm afraid of what I will do when it becomes too big." He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "I can't take it anymore... I don't have the energy to heal myself again and move on."

"Killing yourself isn't the answer." Arthur said.

"It's the only way for me to see her again." Merlin sniffled and turned away from him.

"You don't know that," Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to meet his eyes again. "You told me yourself that you don't know what happens when you cross over to the other side."

"It's better than nothing." Merlin muttered, reusing to meet his eyes.

"No, it's not." Arthur was staring to get angry now. "Think of the people you're leaving behind, Merlin. How would they feel if you decided to give up like that? What about me?" At those words, Merlin glanced at him quickly before seemingly deciding something.

"You will be fine," Merlin sniffled again and wiped at his nose. "You have Hermione and Ron to take care of you."

"But I want you!" Arthur practically yelled, earning a few curious glances from the wizards to their left. "Who else but you to teach me the customs of this new era and all the technology the muggles uses?" He said in a calmer tone. "Hermione and Ron can't teach me these things."

"Arthur..." Merlin began but Arthur stopped him.

"No, Merlin, you listen to me now." He narrowed his eyes and he could see Merlin swallowing. "When this battle is over, and if for some reason you haven't gotten your mortality back, you and I will go back to Avalon and talk to that old girlfriend of yours to turn you mortal again, or I will run Excalibur through her."

"That won't work," Merlin's lips twitched. "Technically she's neither dead nor alive so it will be like running it through air."

"I didn't mean it literally, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes but was glad that Merlin seemed to see some sense again. "You can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Better than being a clotpole." Merlin muttered but then cracked a cheeky grin.

"Still haven't come up with a better insult?" Arthur asked, amused by Merlin's ability to make up new words just to insult him.

"Why would I change something that works?" Merlin grinned but then turned serious again and Arthur put an arm around his shoulders.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid if you don't get your mortality back." He said silently and rubbed his hand up and down Merlin's arm. "And if you get it back, promise me that you will live your life fully until you get old and grey."

Merlin didn't answer him but Arthur could see it in his eyes that he understood just how much it meant to him that he lived, and he hoped that Merlin's last act in life wouldn't be a selfish one.

* * *

"Something's happening." Merlin said and straightened up, shaking of Arthur's arm in the process. "Someone is coming out of the forest."

"Where?" Arthur asked and searched his eyes over the forest.

"There," Merlin pointed to a barely noticeable movement in the dark grounds, but with his magic, he could easily see the shapes of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

_"Harry Potter is dead." _Voldemort's magnified voice carried out over the grounds and towards the castle. _"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."_

"_Aithusa!_" Merlin quickly sent to the white dragon. "_Hide._"

"_I'll be nearby in case I'm needed._" Aithusa answered and raised herself up on her hind legs before flying away to hide somewhere close. She and Merlin had agreed to keep her hidden unless when she was needed, because she could be used as a secret weapon. The only ones of the enemy that had seen her were long dead.

_"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

The silence that followed was an eerie one. Merlin noticed how the doors to the Entrance Hall opened up and people started to mill out to stand side by side with the newly repaired armours and statues.

Arthur signalled for the fifteen or so wizards, up on the battlements with them, to stay down and out of sight but to be prepared to fire.

Soon the owner of the voice came out in the open together with his closest circle of Death Eaters, none of them under the influence of the cup, and the half giant Hagrid, whom carried the body of Harry Potter.

"NO!" McGonagall's scream was the loudest but it was quickly matched with Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed and with a wave of his wand and a loud bang, everyone became silent. "It is over," He smirked. "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs." Hagrid lowered Harry carefully down on the ground and Merlin could see the unease grow amongst the people watching. "You see?" Voldemort continued. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Merlin closed his eyes and extended his magic out towards Harry, making sure he was really dead, and sure enough, he could feel Harry's magic pulsating with life, and for the first time since he was one year old, Harry was free from the part of Voldemort's soul that had tainted his life for so long. Merlin smiled with the knowledge that everything had worked out and when Arthur looked at him questioningly, he just shook his head and nodded towards Harry's still body.

"He beat you!" Ron yelled, breaking Voldemort's spell, and Merlin could feel the power of the Old Religion working its way through the sacrificial spell Harry had evoked. He same one his mother had used on him all those years ago.

Merlin didn't pay much attention to the arguing down below, their voices not loud enough to be heard unless he used magic. He kept his attention on Harry instead and every movement he did. He briefly considered contacting him through the mind, but decided against it, it might surprise him and make him reveal himself too early.

All of a sudden, the Neville boy broke free from the group and charged, only to quickly be taken down with a silent spell from Voldemort.

Voldemort said something more that Merlin didn't listen to, but then he suddenly summoned something brown and dirty which Merlin recognised as the sorting hat. With a loud laugh and some talk about Salazar Slytherin, he placed the hat on top of the frozen Neville and set it alight.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Arthur signalled for the wizards and witches to fire at will, while another hundred came storming from Hogsmead, lead by Charlie Weasley. The centaurs fired arrows at the Death Eaters while Grawp came stumbling out of the forest, looking for Hagrid.

Merlin lost sight of Harry in all the chaos and when he finally had a clear view of the place again, Harry was gone. What he saw instead was Neville shaking of the body binding spell and the flaming hat, while pulling out Gryffindor's sword from a sheath at his waist. How he had not seen him carrying it before, Merlin did not know. He guessed that Harry had somehow given the sword to Neville before marching out towards his death.

Neville raised the sword, and with one flowing motion, he decapitated the giant snake, the head flying through the air while the body thumbed down lifeless on the ground.

"We need to go down there!" Arthur yelled at him over the noise and with an answering nod, they jumped down over the parapet, landing softly thanks to Merlin, and quickly engaged in the battle.

All of a sudden, flying creatures appeared, partially hidden through the heavy snowfall, but Merlin could make out Aithusa, several Thestrals and a lone Hippogriff following her.

He didn't have time to reprimand her for coming without notice, because by then the battle was starting to move inside the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall, everyone trying to avoid the charging creatures.

Arthur stayed outside, fighting the cursed Death Eaters together with his former comrades, but Merlin decided to follow Voldemort and his closest Death Eaters inside, knowing he would be of better use there.

He spotted Tom duelling McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn, and decided to intervene.

"Tom!" He called out. "Why not fight someone your own size." He smirked.

"Emrys!" Tom hissed and Merlin saw the confused looks on McGonagall's and Kingsley's faces, knowing that they knew the meaning behind that name. "Come to continue our duel?"

"That's right," Merlin said and started to circle Tom, who copied his movement. "I just hope that snake of yours won't intervene again, but oh, that's right," He mocked. "She's dead, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I know who you are." Tom said ignoring Merlin's words, but Merlin could see that he was feeling the loss of his snake deeply. If it was only because she was a Horcrux, Merlin didn't know.

"Please, I'd love to hear your theory." Merlin mocked bowed without taking his eyes of Tom.

"I have seen your magic, boy," Tom looked at Merlin like he was a prize winning bull or something. "You use the magic of the Old Religion, the same kind the greatest wizard of all time used. A true Slytherin, he was, or should I say, you were." Tom looked at him with a delusional expression.

"That's right. Now say my name." Merlin met his eyes dead on.

"You're Merlin." Tom red eyes flickered with awe and lust.

"You're god damn right." Merlin smirked.

"Join me," Tom sneered. "With you as my right hand, we can rule the world."

"As I've said before, I will never join evil magic like you." Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Then prepare to die," Tom snarled and raised his wand. Soon they were engaged in a fierce duel.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley's voice alerted Merlin once again to the fight around him and Tom took advantage of his distraction to fire a spell at him, but just as it was about to hit him, a shield materialised in front of him and half the room, blocking the spell.

Merlin looked around franticly for the source and saw Harry just as he threw of his cloak, making himself visible to everyone and several shouts of 'Harry' and 'He's alive' chorused around the room until they all went silent again, when Tom fired another spell at Merlin, who this time blocked it himself.

"Thank you, Harry." Merlin said loudly, his voiced carried like a trumpet call in the silent room. Now he could finally end this once and for all.

"Not so powerful after all," Tom smirked. "Needing help from Potter."

"True strength doesn't come from how much power you have," Merlin said. "But from knowing when to ask for help." Tom didn't say anything; instead he sent another stream of spells at Merlin, who easily blocked them. "Harry!" Merlin called out while sending a spell at Tom. "Do you remember what I told you about ownerships of wands?"

"Yes," Harry answered and even though he couldn't see him, Merlin could tell he was frowning.

"Good," He said through gritted teeth as he blocked a powerful spell. The impact made him slide back a few steps, making his Sidhe-staff-turned-wand shift in his pocket and poke out.

Harry didn't hesitate before sprinting forward and snatching the wand from his pocket while pushing him aside, taking his place in front of Tom.

"My, my," Tom stopped momentarily to take in the situation. "You think you can do better than Emrys?"

"There are no more Horcruxes." Harry said with determination, holding up Merlin's wand in fighting position. "It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"Very well," Tom said and raised the Elder wand. "**Avada Kedavra!**"

"**Expelliarmus!**" Harry counteracted.

Harry's Expelliarmus met Tom's Avada Kedavra dead on, pushing the spell backwards towards Tom until the Elder wand eventually left his grip and flew up in the air, caught easily by Harry. Tom fell down on the ground, dead, killed by his own backfired spell and now nothing more than a broken body, just like everyone else.

Seconds later, every last Death Eater put under the curse, exploded into millions of pieces. Those not under the spell, stopped dead in their tracks in surprise for a few seconds before they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Merlin sighed in relief and watched as Harry looked down at the wands in his hands. As if sensing he was being watched, Harry met his eyes and smiled while raising the wands up in a gesture of thanks.

* * *

The atmosphere after the battle was a cherry one, and after giving his condolences to the people who had lost someone that night, including Nymphadora Tonks and the Weasley family, Merlin decided to sneak of and pay his respect for another fallen comrade.

He saw Arthur sitting at the Gryffindor table beside Fred and George; Excalibur lying across his lap, sheathed; and eating his own body weight in pudding.

Merlin had seen Harry and the other two sneak of about an hour earlier, and decided that Arthur wouldn't blame him if he snuck out as well. He needed some fresh air and the alone time.

He got up from his own seat on the table Hufflepuff table and made his way out of the Great hall and through the large Entrance doors. He spotted Aithusa lying beside the lake but decided to wait to talk to her; instead he headed towards the whomping willow and the shrieking shack.

Snape's body was still there, cold and lifeless, and he crouched down to close his eyes and with a flash of his eyes, he removed the dried blood from his wound and robes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Merlin said, his head bent down and his hands clasped in front of him. "If I had known that Tom suspected you to be the master of the Elder wand, I would never have let you go earlier." He blinked away angry tears. "I hope you find the peace you're looking for and that we will see each other again one day."

Merlin was about to lift Snape's body up with magic when he felt a presence of powerful magic coming from behind him. He reached out with his magic to find the source, and following the trail, he found a hidden hole in the wall.

He removed a piece of wood that covered it up and his gaze fell upon the source of the power, the Cup of Life.

He reached out his hand slowly and his fingers grasped the cup firmly. He brought it out of the hole and looked down at the content inside. The blood was thick and dark, having lost its magical ability after Tom died, so he poured it out slowly onto the floor. He then pocketed it with the mental note that he would place it in his vault the first opportunity he got.

Merlin walked back to Snape's body without a word, he lifted Snape's body up with magic and carried him out towards the castle, a single tear escaped his eye after placing him amongst the other bodies in the Entrance Hall, and the cup feeling heavy in his pocket.

Wiping the tear away, he quickly made his way out again and towards Aithusa. He placed a hand on her front leg, waking her up, and then sat down to look out over the lake.

"_Are you okay, Merlin?_" She asked softly and nudged him carefully on the side with her large snout.

"Snape's dead," Merlin said without looking at her. "And so many other innocents. There are at least fifty of them." He snivelled.

"_That is the spoils of war._" She sighed and placed her head alongside him. "_How are Harry and the others?_"

"Harry is traumatised, of course," Merlin answered while making shapes in the snow. "Hermione and Ron too, but they seem to hold it together. I saw them walk away earlier, so they are probably somewhere talking things out."

"_And you?_" She looked at him with her big yellow eye.

"Me?" Merlin grimaced. "I'm not sure yet." He said truthfully. "Ask me again tomorrow."

"_Is there something you want to talk to me about, Merlin?_"

"Not right now," He sighed. "But there is another thing." He turned his head to look at her. "I rescued a dragon from Gringotts yesterday, and he is almost completely blind. I sent him to Camelot and promised I would help him, but for now, could you go there and do what you can for him?"

"_Of course, Merlin._" Aithusa blinked and raised herself up. "_Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone._"

"You know me," He grinned cheekily. "Stupid and I go hand in hand."

She rolled her eyes and then lifted herself up and flew away into the morning sun. Merlin tried to follow her but the sun was to strong and he had to squint his eyes.

Left alone, Merlin moved to sit beside a tree instead, not realising that it was the same tree he and _her_ had sat at a little more than a year before, until he had already sat down.

He was about to stand up again when his whole body spasm and he fell down on his knees.

Feeling like the whole world was suddenly turning, his head started to spin and he grasped it tight, screaming out when a searing pain ran through it. It felt like his head was splitting in two and he blacked out for a second.

When he woke up, he had fallen down on his back but the spinning sensation was still there and when he tried to sit up, a wave on nausea hit him and he retched.

Now standing on his knees and hands, he wiped his mouth and the spinning finally stopped. He felt shaky and weak, like he had just ran a marathon.

He sat up slowly; afraid the nausea would come back, but sighed in relief when he managed to sit up straight without any more complications.

He knew what had just happened. The balance had been restored. He had regained his mortality.

* * *

**A/N**

_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ = **O dragon, permit the appeal for an audience to speak here, fierce, wise-minded one.**

_Avada Kedavra_ = **Killing curse**

_Expelliarmus_ = **Disarming charm.**

**I figured that I might as well post this today, since I don't know if I will be able to do it tomorrow.**

**I will say it again, if you have any questions or if you find some things confusing, don't hesitate to Pm or review and I will do my best to answer. Also, I you have any suggestions for things you want explained in the epilogue, tell me =)**

**I have started on the Epilogue and I have written, if not half, then at least one third, but as I said last time, I don't know when I will have time to finish it. I've been so busy the last two weeks that I've only had time to sit down and write three times, and for me , that is not much.**

**Have a great week everyone =D**


	56. The One That is the Epilogue

**A/N**

**To quote Amelia Pond;**

**Hello, old friends. Here we are, you and me, on the last chapter. By the time you read these words, this amazing journey will be long gone, but I want you to know that it have been an amazing one. And above all else, know that I have loved every bit of it, especially your wonderful reviews. Just do one more thing for me, never stop loving the world of Merlin and Harry Potter. And please, don't let this story be forgotten.**

**This is the story of Merlin, and this is how it ends.**

**PS. There's an OC character named Katie in here, but no matter the similarities, she is not Katie McGrath. She is merely a doppelgänger of sorts that only exists in this universe.**

**Have fun reading =D**

* * *

**The One That is the Epilogue**

**The evening after the battle – February 1998**

**Merlin's chambers**

"You really got your mortality back?" Hermione asked with an air of incredibility.

"Ehm," Merlin looked up at her shyly. "Yeah,"

"That's awesome, mate." Ron stood up from the sofa in Merlin's old chambers and walked over to him too pat him on the back, before Hermione had a chance to say anything.

"Thank you, I guess." Merlin grimaced and then stood up from his armchair. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Are you sure?" Arthur looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You look exhausted."

"I just need some fresh air," Merlin assured him. "I'll be back within an hour." He walked over to the door and put on his jacket and boots.

"Merlin," Arthur called his name and he looked up from tying his shoe to see Arthur had stood up and walked around to stand at the back of the sofa, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Yes," He stood up straight and met Arthur's gaze head on.

"About the thing we talked about yesterday," Arthur fidgeted a little with his hands, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. "You won't do anything stupid, right?" Merlin looked at him for several moments before he sighed and crouching down, tying his other shoe.

"No," He shook his head without looking up. "I won't do anything."

"Good," Arthur said and Merlin could hear the relief in his voice.

"Good," Merlin mirrored his words and stood up. He walked over to the door and was about to push it open when Harry called out.

"Can I come with?" Harry asked uncertainly and Merlin braced himself before turning around to face him. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Merlin shrugged and smiled weakly, not really wanting to say yes but feeling he didn't have a choice, before pushing the door open and stepping outside. He walked briskly down the corridor and didn't address Harry until they were well out of earshot from the others. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He glanced sideways at Harry.

"Well," Harry began. "It's about the wand." He pulled out the Elder wand from his mokeskin pouch; he had already given back the Sidhe-staff-turned-wand. "How did you know it would work?"

"Because I was the true master of the wand and you took it from me." Merlin answered simply and took a left turn so they came out on the battlements.

"But I didn't take it from you," Harry frowned. "I took the other wand... The Sidhe staff."

"It doesn't matter which one you take," Merlin explained and leaned against the parapet, the same one he and Arthur had stood at just hours before, breathing in the cold air. "Once you've taken one of my wands, and it doesn't matter if one of them isn't really a wand," He clarified when he saw Harry was about to comment. "You have become the master of them all."

"So you are no longer the true master of the Elder wand?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Nope," Merlin popped the p. "Look," He stood up straight. "No one never won it from me in the first place, I gave it away. Therefore, Antioch was never truly the master and was never able to use its full powers... not that he noticed." He chuckled when he remember the look of awe on Antioch's face the first time he had used the wand. "I did it on purpose, because no one should have the kind of power that the wand possesses."

"But now I do," Harry looked down at the wand in his hand, his eyes troubled with the new burden. "What should I do with it?" He looked up with pleading eyes.

"I can't tell you." Merlin said simply. "It's yours to do with how you please, but." He looked Harry deep in the eyes. "My advice is that you destroy it. No one, no matter how good hearted, should have that kind of power in his hands."

"You have it," Harry said with a weak grin, making Merlin chuckle.

"That may be," He began. "But trust me," He looked out over the ground below where bits and pieces of the statues still laid, a distant look on his face. "If I could have one wish, I wish I had been born a regular sorcerer and not a warlock."

"I understand," Harry said serious and Merlin knew he truly did. Harry was one of the few that knew the pressure of a destiny. He turned his head to look at Harry again, who was now eyeing the wand with a contemplative expression on his face. "I will destroy it." Harry suddenly said, looking up at Merlin.

"Good," Merlin gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder. "You are a wise man, Harry. You will do well in the world."

"Thank you," Harry smiled back before moving his gaze out over the snowy grounds.

* * *

**The morning after the battle – February 1998**

**Headmaster's office**

"...so my name isn't Marcus, it's Merlin." Merlin finished and felt a heavy burden lift from his shoulders.

He and Arthur had been summoned to a meeting with the Order and were now surrounded by McGonagall, Kingsley and Mr. Weasley.

Merlin had just finished telling them everything about himself and Arthur, and was now waiting for their reactions.

"I suspected as much." McGonagall finally said.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur said while Merlin sat speechless beside him. He hadn't expected that answer.

"Emrys," McGonagall simply said, looking straight at him. "I heard You-know-who call you that during your duel, and I now with absolute certainty that no one can use that name unless they're the real deal."

"You're talking about the curse?" Kingsley said to her with a knowing look.

"Curse?" Mr. Weasley frowned.

"It is said that Merlin himself put the name under a curse to stop impersonators to use it." McGonagall explained and Merlin noticed Arthur looking at him with a small grin, but he ignored him.

"Is that true?" Mr. Weasley turned to Merlin.

"It is," Merlin nodded and saw how Arthur shook his head in silent laughter and mouthed 'idiot'. "And I'm surprised you knew about it. Not even Hermione knows." He finished with a weak smile.

"Why?" Arthur looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why did you put your own name under a curse?" He looked at him like he was staring at a hard-solved puzzle.

"I had to." Merlin sighed and stared at his hands. "I did it after that old man impersonated me around the time Hogwarts was founded, and I finally grew tired of people pretending to be me." Merlin shrugged.

"Wait," Kingsley held up a hand. "Back up a few steps here. That man wasn't really you?" He looked baffled. "Then who's portrayed on the chocolate frogs cards?"

"I believe his name was Eugene or something," Merlin scrunched up his face, trying to remember. "His name definitely started with an E."

"I can't believe this," Mr. Weasley shook his head in disbelief. "What about Morgan Le Fay?"

"M-morgan," Merlin's voice hitched at her name, but he ploughed through. "Her name was really Jeanette I think," Merlin nodded to himself as he thought back. "She was an old childhood friend of Eugene, but then they had a falling out and when she discovered what he was up to, she decided to join in on the fun."

"How did they even get away with it," Arthur had a look of incredibility on his face. "Surely someone must have suspected something? They must have been recognised." He looked at Merlin with raised eyebrows.

"They were both masters of disguise." Merlin shrugged. "I tried to expose them," He turned to the other three. "But they were both quite powerful in New Magic and had done so many good deeds in my name before I discovered them, that no one believed me." He glanced at Arthur. "I was actually forced to leave because I was disturbing the peace." He snorted at the memory and Arthur just shook his head with his eyes closed, once again mouthing 'idiot' under his breath.

"How about 'The Order of Merlin'?" McGonagall asked, looking between Merlin and Arthur. "Surely you must have had something to do with it."

"I didn't start the organisation myself," Merlin began and glanced quickly at Arthur before continuing. "It was actually Queen Guinevere that founded it after lifting the ban on magic. She used my name as a symbol, something I didn't found out until after her death, unfortunately." He sighed. "After her death, I started getting involved in the organisation under a false name, helping in any way I could until it was strong enough to function without me."

"That's fascinating," Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"It is indeed," Kingsley nodded. "And I would love to hear more about it, but we have more pressing matters to attend to first." He looked at McGonagall, who gave him one sharp nod, before continuing. "We want you two to join the Order."

* * *

**That same afternoon**

**Entrance hall**

"Are you sure you're not coming with us?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry. He was about to return to the house with Merlin and Arthur. He had decided to stay with them instead of going back to the Burrow with his parents, because he felt he needed some time alone before the funeral.

"I need to find my parents," Hermione said while glancing between him and Harry.

"And I want to help find the remaining Death Eaters," Harry argued. "I feel it's my responsibility to help the Aurors in any way I can."

"I understand," Ron nodded solemnly. "I just wish we didn't have to split up."

"We'll see each other again in September," Hermione said. "You are coming back to Hogwarts, right?"

"I am," Ron nodded. "I talked to Merlin about it, and I've decided to finish my education before I start pursuing my other dreams."

"What other dreams?" Hermione frowned.

"Not now," Ron shook his head. "I will tell you when it's ready."

"Okay," Hermione looked at him quizzily before turning to Harry. "What about you, Harry? Are you coming back to Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but no." Harry shook his head. "I have been offered a place at the Aurors program and I'm gonna take it."

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Brilliant, mate." Ron dunked him in the back and then saw Merlin waiting for him at the entrance door. "I need to go." He told them.

"See you in September then." Hermione hugged him.

"Bye Hermione," Ron finished the hug and then gave Harry a half-hug. "See you around, mate."

"See you," Harry smiled.

Ron waved them goodbye before walking over to Merlin.

* * *

**A few months after the battle – May 1998**

**McGonagall's office aka The Headmasters' office**

"When Voldemort died, the balance was restored to the Old Religion, brining Old Magic back." Merlin explained. "It means that people are starting to show abilities of Old Magic just as they do with New Magic."

"How long do you think it is before they are powerful enough to need training?" McGonagall asked. "And how will we be able to provide it?"

"They are already powerful enough," Merlin stood up from his chair and started pacing. "There are people out there who have had Old Magic all their life, but it's been too weak. But now that the full power of the Old religion is back, their powers will grow, and the longer we wait, the more powerful they will become and most of them are muggles, they will have no idea what's happening to them." He sighed. "It's only a matter of time before something happens."

"So what do you suggest we do?" McGonagall followed his movement from behind her desk.

"I say we start teaching them." Merlin stopped and grabbed the back of his chair. "I can show them how to control their magic. I could hold classes here in the evenings, five days a week, after the regular classes are over."

"And the children?" McGonagall quirked an eyebrow. "How will you teach them?"

"The same way you teach children with New Magic," Merlin smiled. "I will hold classes here during the days and teach children with Old Magic. The students that already have New Magic will just take the class alongside their regular schedule, just as the muggle students should be able to partake in courses where no New Magic is needed, like Care of Magical creatures, History of Magic and Astronomy, at least until they are sufficient enough in Old Magic to be able to substitute the New Magic with Old Magic in the other classes." He started pacing again. "We could call them sorcerers and sorceresses instead of witches and wizards, and we can offer them an equivalent of the NEWTs and OWLs so they will be able to work in the magical community."

"How will you be able to do it all on your own?" McGonagall interrupted him. "You will wear yourself out."

"I will teach people from my adult classes to become teachers of their own. They can then help me teach the children and eventually move on to teach people all around the world." Merlin beamed. "And after a few years, we won't need the evenings' classes, because we will find them while they're still young."

"Let's say this will work," McGonagall began. "At what age will the children start showing their abilities and how will we find them?"

"Old Magic starts to become prominent around the same age as New Magic, at the age of eleven," Merlin explained. "But there will be some cases, like warlocks and Seers, were it shows either earlier or later and some were they gain parts of their power at a young age and the rest when they've reached adulthood. That is why I suggest we divide the student into groups, not according to age, but according to how powerful they are. That way the classes will be smaller and more efficient."

"And how we will find them," McGonagall pointed out.

"I guess I could create a similar tracking spell as the one used to find children with New Magic." Merlin shrugged.

"Of course," McGonagall nodded. "Well then, I guess we better get started if we went to be able to accommodate the first students in September."

* * *

**The next day – May 1998**

**Camelot**

"How's he holding up?" Merlin asked Aithusa as they both looked down on the once again light blue dragon who was taking a bath in the nearby lake.

"_Better than a few months ago._" Aithusa responded and laid her head down on the ground. "_His vision is almost restored, I just need to do the spell a few more times and it should be as good as new._"

"Good," Merlin nodded and rubbed a spot behind her neck. "Do you know what breed he is?"

"_None that I've come across before._" Aithusa answered with a mental sigh. "_He must have been down there a long time._"

"Poor thing." Merlin sighed. "I've been thinking," Merlin began and bit his lower lip.

"_About what?_" Aithusa looked at him.

"I want to free the other dragons that are being kept at Gringotts." He said without meeting her eye.

"_How do you plan on doing it?_"

"I don't know yet," He sighed. "I think I will start with bringing it up at the next Order meeting and then take it from there."

"_If that doesn't work, you can always break in a free them yourself._" Aithusa said jokingly and Merlin looked up at her.

"That will be plan B then," He grinned at her.

* * *

**The same evening**

**Merlin's study**

Merlin was tired when he got home that evening, but before he lay down on the bed, he opened the drawer on his bedside table, took out the bottle of pills he had received from the hospital a few months earlier, popped open the lid and took one out.

He swallowed it without hesitation and made to put the bottle back down when he noticed he only had one pill left. He had to get some more tomorrow.

With a sigh, he put the bottle back and lay down on his bed to get some sleep.

* * *

**The evening of September 1st – 1998**

**The Great Hall – Hogwarts**

"It is my pleasure to welcome the new students to Hogwarts this year, as well as welcome the old ones back." McGonagall stood in front of the podium, looking out over the many students filling the hall. "Some of you may have noticed a bit of a change this year, and that is because we have decided to start teaching Old Magic here at Hogwarts." She paused for dramatic effect.

"The students taking Old Magic have been sorted into houses alongside the rest of you, and they will be treated like a regular student." She gave a couple of Slytherins a stern look. "As some of you already know, we will also be to teaching the older students who have shown tendencies to possess Old Magic. You will be informed personally about this matter tomorrow morning when you get your schedule, after which I want you all to report to Mr. Embrose here," She signed for Merlin to stand up. "He will be your teacher on all things concerning Old Magic."

"I'm sure you all have questions about this, and he will be available to answer as many as possible all day tomorrow." McGonagall signed for him to sit down again. "That will be all. Prefects, escort the first years to their dormitories."

* * *

**Morning of September 2nd – 1998**

**Merlin's new classroom**

"Welcome, everyone!" Merlin leant against the desk, his ankles crossed and his hands beside him, gripping the edge for stability. "I am Professor Embrose, but you can call me Marcus." He watched as the first years shifted nervously in their seats, while the older students looked at him curiously except for Hermione who gave him an encouraging nod. "You are all here because you possess the gift of Old Magic." He pushed away from the desk to stand up straight. "I'm sure you're all anxious to find out more about this different brand of magic, but first, I want to go through the boring details like dividing you into groups." He grinned and earned a few chuckles here and there.

"First off I want to address the older student in here," He said and swept his eyes over them. "At first I wanted you to attend my evening classes, together with the muggles, witches and wizards that are too old to attend Hogwarts, but since there are only twenty-three first years this year, and you are only ten; I decided that I might as well teach you together with them."

"You will all be divided into groups," He turned around and walked up to the desk. "Not according to age or house, but according to how much magic you possess." He picked up a box of white daisies and then proceeded to give one to each student. "I want you to turn this flower bright red, using this spell." He walked up to the blackboard and wrote down the spell needed, '**_Réod_**'. "No need to worry," He said when he noticed their concerned looks. "It's a very easy spell that doesn't need much training to learn." He smiled. "If it doesn't work on the first try, just give it a few more tries and as soon as the flower has changed colour, no matter how much, I want you to stop and raise your hand."

He taught them how to pronounce the spell and soon everyone was chanting. He looked at them all and as soon as one student raised their hand, he wrote down their name and how many times they had needed to do the spell, as well as how strong colour the flower had gained.

With that data, he then divided them into three groups; Hermione ending up in the third one together with three others who had managed to turn the flower completely red on their first or second try; one first year Gryffindor boy who didn't have any New Magic; one first year Ravenclaw girl, also without any New Magic; and a fourth year Hufflepuff girl.

The second group consisted of eleven students who had managed to also turn the flower completely red, but had needed ten or more tries before succeeding; and the first group consisted of eighteen students who had only managed to turn the flower different shades of pink.

After everyone had received their new schedules, Merlin gave them each a book about the language of the Old Religion that he had made during the summer with the help of his own extensive library.

"Learning Old Magic means that you also need to learn the Language of the Old Religion," He began and help up his hand when one of the student tried to say something. "I will teach you all the history of the Old Religion during my lessons, don't worry." He smiled at the student who quickly took down his hand again. "I will teach you spells and how to pronounce them, but to be a true Old Magic user; you need to learn how to speak in the old tongue." He paused. "Because knowing Old Magic isn't about knowing spells, it's about knowing the language. You need to be able to understand the meaning behind the spells you use and also in some cases, be able to make your own spells." He held up the book. "That is why I have made this book for you. It will help you get a grasp of the language easier."

"Won't we get a book of spells?" The same boy from before asked, a first year Ravenclaw in the second group.

"Not at first," Merlin answered and held up his hands when a chorus of protest started to fill the air. "A book of spells won't do you any good right now, it's important that you first learn the background of the Old Magic as well as the history of the Old Religion before you start meddling with spells on your own, but don't worry," He continued when he noticed the disappointed looks. "I will teach you at least one small spell every lesson that will help you gain control of your magic, and eventually, I will give you a book of spells when I deem you ready."

"That will be all for today," He said before anyone else had a chance to ask him something. "I will see group one here, bright and early tomorrow."

* * *

**October – 1998**

**The Ministry of Magic**

**Kingsley's office**

Sitting in on a meeting with all the Aurors and head of departments was sometimes as tedious as his many council meetings when he was king, Arthur thought.

He had started to attend every Order meeting he could after the war, but over the summer the Order had dispersed because they were no longer needed, but Kingsley had been gracious enough to take him in as his assistant, and for once he was grateful for being born of magic, because that meant he was able to enter the Ministry without a problem.

He was then able to attend all of the meetings Kingsley went to, just so he would get a better understanding of the politics in the Wizarding world, as well as the potential to discuss the prospect of resolving the 'Statute of Secrecy' in the future.

Merlin had fulfilled his part of the prophecy, bringing Old Magic back into the world, now it was up to Arthur to fulfil his part. Peace in Albion and coexistent between magic people and non-magic people.

He knew it would take time, but he was willing to do anything to see it happen.

"Late night yesterday?" He heard a female voice whisper into his ear when he had accidentally nodded off for the second time during a very tedious discussion about a Bogart problem.

"Oh, hi Tonks." Arthur tried to stifle a yawn. "I visited Merlin yesterday and we ended up talking way too late." He admitted.

"I feel you," Tonks smiled at him, her hair a bright blue colour today, Arthur noticed. A welcome change from the rat-coloured hair she had sported since her husband died. "This guy held me up late last night as well." She smiled at the baby in her arms who was sleeping deep by the looks of it.

"I always wanted a son of my own," Arthur confessed while stroking Teddy's green hair carefully. "We tried, Guinevere and me, but we never had time before, you know." He trailed off.

He had been talking to Tonks more and more during the last few months, and he told her things he never thought he would tell anyone else beside Merlin or Guinevere. She had become a real friend to him and he hoped she felt the same way about him.

"I'm sorry," Tonks looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't be," He shook his head. "It's a long time ago and maybe one day I will find someone else to start a family with."

"Maybe you will," Tonks smiled at him and he smiled back, and then Teddy woke up, breaking the moment with a shrill cry for attention.

* * *

**End of October – 1998**

**Conference room at Gringotts**

"You want us to stop using dragons?" The sly looking Goblin arched an eyebrow at Merlin and Kingsley.

"Yes." Merlin stated while looking the Goblin in the eye with a hard and determined expression.

"What Merlin is trying to say," Kingsley started with a small head shake at Merlin. "Is that we feel that the way you are using the dragons are cruel and inhuman."

"Inhuman?" The Goblin chuckled cruelly. "They are nothing more than beasts. Too stupid to understand what is happening to them."

"You're wrong." Merlin said through clenched teeth. "They are noble creatures that are to be treated with the respect they deserve and not used for your own gain."

"Why do you care?" The Goblin snarled. "What does it matter if we use a few dragons for our own benefits? There are plenty more out there."

"Because I am the last Dragonlord." Merlin answered in a cold voice, and he could see the Goblin swallow nervously. "I demand that you free my kin and never use dragons or other living things for your own use again. Is that understood?"

"I can't just free them," The Goblin shook his head and looked between Merlin and Kingsley with a harried expression. "Our clients will protest. It will be chaos."

"I'm sure you can think of something," Merlin said as he stood up, pushing the chair back in under the table. "You have one month or I will free them myself." He walked away briskly, without waiting for Kingsley.

* * *

**One Month Later – 1998**

**Camelot**

"_You did it, Merlin._" Aithusa flew down to land beside him.

"I know." He grinned at her and looked down on the dragons now playing in the lake, finally free from their prison in Gringotts.

* * *

**Early December – 1998**

**Hogsmead**

"Hermione!" Hermione was walking down the streets of Hogsmead, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Jon coming pulsing through the deep snow towards her.

"Jon!" She exclaimed and walked up to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a lesson tonight," He answered simply, like it was obvious, which it wasn't.

"Lesson?" She asked with a frown.

"Mattie hasn't told you?" Jon frowned back and Hermione shook her headHermione . "I've been attending his evening lessons. I can't believe he never told you." He shook his head in exasperation.

"Well, he's been quite busy." Hermione tried to defend Merlin and it was true. He had three classes every day, not counting the evening lessons. He was also in the middle of creating an appropriate spell book for them, which he had told her about last week.

"Yeah," Jon nodded. "He does seem to have lost some weight over the last months." He said with a completive look. "We better keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't work himself to death." He smiled at Hermione and she felt her heart skip a beat, which made her blush. She hoped Jon would think it was simply the cold air that turned her cheeks pink.

"Do you want to get some butterbeer?" She asked shyly. "I was on my way to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks right now."

"Sure," Jon smiled again. "That sounds nice."

* * *

**Christmas Eve – 1998**

**Merlin's house**

"I'm glad you could make it." Merlin greeted Jon at the door with a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jon placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Now, where's the food?"

"Right this way," Merlin grinned and lead the way to the lounge, where Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Arthur, and even Tonks and Baby Teddy, were already sitting at the table.

"Jon." Hermione stood up as they walked into the lounge, a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Hermione." Jon walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her. He then bent his head down towards her and whispered something that made her blush.

"Have I missed something?" Merlin looked at them with raised eyebrows.

Ron rolled his eyes at him and Merlin went to retake his seat beside him. "They started meeting up a few weeks ago," Ron told him. "I can't believe you haven't noticed it, they're all over each other." Hermione looked up at him with a glare.

"He's just jealous." Ginny said from Hermione's other side.

"Nah," Ron shook his head. "I'm not interested in Jon that way."

Harry and Merlin laughed out loud at that. Even Arthur snorted a little, not that he would admit it later to Ron, and Tonks shook her head at their antics. Jon scrunched up his face in a contemplative look as he eyed Ron, but then returned his attention to Hermione who was glaring at Ron even more now.

The dinner went on like that, everyone joking and having a merry time, and Merlin ended up on the sofa afterwards, talking to Tonks about the magic behind Metamorphmagus and how it was one of the few relics of the Old magic that survived during the centuries.

"How's your book coming along?" Merlin asked Ron when he and Harry sat down at the bar beside Jon and Arthur.

"You're writing a book?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron; she was sitting in one of the armchairs, having been talking to Ginny who sat beside Merlin on the sofa. "Is that the dream you were talking about when we parted last spring?"

"Yeah," Ron said and scratched his head awkwardly. "One of them."

"He's writing a fantasy novel about mine and Arthur's life." Merlin explained with a proud smile. "It's quite good."

"That's amazing, mate." Harry smiled and patted Ron on the back. "When will we get to read it?"

"It's not finished yet," Ron mumble, refusing to meet their eyes.

"I'm sure it will be a bestseller as soon as it hits the shelves." Jon smiled from Harry's other side. "If you need help with some of the details about the era, and Merlin is too busy, you can always call me. I collected tons of data while researching for my own book."

"Thank you," Ron looked up at him before quickly looking away again.

"What are you guys doing after graduating?" Tonks asked Hermione, Ron and Ginny when it became clear Ron wasn't going to say anything else.

"I don't know yet," Hermione frowned. "Only that I want to help a lot of people."

"That's a good start," Tonks nodded. "How about you, Ron?"

"Ehm," Ron looked a little sheepish. "I was thinking of becoming a screen-writer. I have already looked up a few schools that I think could be interesting."

"What's a screen-writer?" Tonks frowned.

"It's someone that writes the scripts for the muggle movies and tv-shows for example." Merlin explained. "And I think that is a brilliant idea, Ron." He beamed at him. "You'd be an excellent screen-writer."

"Thank you," Ron beamed back. "Maybe you could take a look at the school and see if they're any good."

"Of course." Merlin smiled.

"I'm thinking of starting school as well," Arthur suddenly cut in. "I want to learn about the politics in this age and maybe work a few years as a politician so I can better find a way to revoke the statute."

"Sounds like a good plan," Merlin smiled at him. "Do you want me to help you find the right school?"

"That would be most helpful," Arthur smiled back.

"How about you, Ginny?" Merlin looked at her. "What do you want to do?"

"I've been offered to try out for the Holyhead Harpies." She said proudly.

"Wow." Ron exclaimed. "That's awesome."

"Cheers to that then," Jon held up his glass and they all toasted for their futures.

* * *

**June – 1999**

**Hogwarts**

"I'm proud of you two." Merlin beamed at Hermione and Ron, clad in their ceremonial robes and identical grins of happiness on their faces. "I told you, you would make it." He patted Ron hard on the back, making him almost trip forward.

"Watch it, mate." Ron laughed before trying to get back at Merlin who quickly ran away from him and hid behind an unsuspecting Arthur who was talking to Hermione's and Ron's parents.

"Hey, watch were you're going." Arthur exclaimed when Merlin almost made him fall while trying to get away from Ron.

"Sorry, Arthur!" Merlin called after him while running away towards the lake, Ron hot on his heels.

* * *

"You look stunning." Hermione turned around from watching Merlin and Ron chasing each other, to find Jon standing behind her, a proud smile on his face.

"Thank you." Hermione blushed and subconsciously tried to straight out invisible creases on her robe.

"Would you care for a walk around the lake?" Jon asked and offered her his arm.

"I would love to." Hermione accepted his arm and they began a slow walk around the lake, the warm summer sun high in the sky.

* * *

Merlin watched from the battlements as Ron and Hermione went away with their respective families to celebrate their graduation. Harry, who had also just finished Auror training, was accompanying Ron, and Jon was accompanying Hermione.

Jon and Hermione had been dating ever since Christmas and Merlin could see that they were very happy together. He had also noticed a growing closeness between Arthur and Tonks, but no matter how hard Merlin tried to coax it out of him, Arthur refused to admit it.

While Arthur returned home to their house, Merlin had decided to stay a few more days at Hogwarts, going over the progress of his students over the last year. He also needed an excuse to be on his own for a few days because he had some business to take care of before he could return home over the summer, and he didn't want Arthur to know about it.

* * *

**The next day**

**A back alley in London**

"Do you have it?" Merlin asked impatiently the ruff looking man in front of him.

"Do you have the cash?" The man counteracted, and without a word, Merlin handed him a big stash of money.

"It's all there." Merlin said when the man started counting the bills.

"Just need to be sure." The man held up his hand and pocketed the money while pulling out a small plastic bag. "Pleasure doing business with you." He handed Merlin the bag before quickly making his escape further into the dark alley.

Merlin eyed the bag before putting it in his jeans pocket. It was just enough to get him through the summer. Once back at Hogwarts again, it would be easy to sneak off now and then to get more.

* * *

**July – 1999**

**Ottery St Catchpole**

Ron, Hermione, Jon, Harry, Ginny and Arthur where walking down the small town of Ottery St Catchpole, only a short distance from the Burrow.

They were celebrating that Ron had just published his book as well as preparing Harry's birthday party for the next day, and had decided to take an evening stroll through the small town.

Merlin was staying behind, talking to McGonagall about his new curriculum for the oncoming year, so after finding a nice spot to sit down at, they decided to voice their concern about the warlock.

"He has gotten thinner," Jon pointed out. He was sitting on a big log, looking out over a field. "I know he's been stressed out this last year, but I've made sure he's eaten his fill every day as well as getting enough sleep, so I don't understand why he's losing weight."

"I can't understand it either." Arthur agreed. He was sitting on a large rock beside the log. "He used to work his ass off every day at Camelot, and he never lost weight this rapidly. In fact, he actually gained weight." He grimaced at the absurd thought.

"Maybe he's depressed," Ginny suggested. She was sitting in between Harry legs on the ground, resting her had on his thigh while he was sitting on a rock beside Arthur's.

"Maybe," Hermione nodded. She was sitting on the log beside Jon and Ron. "He does seem distant at times, except for when he teaches."

"He's still missing Morgana." Ron pointed out, using a stick to make patterns in the dirt.

"Maybe we should talk to him," Harry suggested. "Ask him what's wrong."

"I've already done that," Arthur sighed. "All he does is insisting that he's fine and then change the subject."

"Well, we have to do something." Jon said frustrated. "I'm gonna take a sabbatical from work and move to Hogwarts with him when the next term start. Maybe I can help him get some of the workload off."

"That's a good idea," Hermione smiled at him. "I've actually been talking to him about taking over some of his classes, and we decided that I will start teaching the first group."

"That's awesome, Hermione." Jon beamed and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss, much to the dismay of Ron who hated any sort of public affection, unless it was he who was receiving or giving it.

They sat there and discussed Merlin and Ron's new book, until the sun had almost disappeared from the horizon.

"Maybe we should go back now," Harry looked at the setting sun. "It will be dark soon."

"You guys go ahead," Ron said and stood up. "Mum asked me to buy some things."

"Sure," Arthur said and stretched out his arms and back.

"Are you sure you're okay to go on your own?" Hermione asked with a frown. "I could come with you."

"It's okay," Ron held up his hands. "It won't take long and it's one of our oldest neighbours, I know them pretty well."

"If you say so," Hermione trailed of and then took Jon's hand before walking back towards the Burrow.

* * *

Ron arrived at the old farm only ten minutes later. It was an old muggle couple that lived there, and his mum often bought eggs from them.

He knocked on the door and was surprised to be greeted by a young girl his own age.

"Hello," She said and looked him up and down. "You do know that it's almost 10PM right?" She crocked an eyebrow, her voice tilting a little from her Irish accent.

"I know," He nodded. "I just need to pick up some eggs. My mum asked me to get them."

"So you're the guy that needs thirty eggs." She laughed. "I was afraid you were here to kidnap me."

"I would never do that." Ron grinned. "I prefer my victims to come willingly." He winked at her cheekily.

"A kidnapper with humour, I like that." She laughed again and gestured for him to come in, her black hair flowing down her back from the movement.

"Makes my job easier then." Ron replied and stepped inside, making her laugh even more.

"I'm Katie," She said when they reached the kitchen. "My grandparents own this farm and I decided to visit over the summer." She explained and opened a pantry filled with eggs. She picked up a basked and started putting eggs into it. "Here you go." She handed him the filled basket.

"Thank you." Ron smiled at her. "I'm Ron, by the way. I live just over the hills." He explained as they walked back to the front door.

"Over the hills?" She frowned. "I didn't know there was a house there."

"It's on the outskirt," Ron said awkwardly. "Not easy to find." He grimaced sheepishly.

"Well," She smiled. "I hope to see it one day."

"Yeah," Ron smiled back before clearing his throat. "Well, I better get back with these." He lifted the basket up to emphasise his point.

"See you around then," She winked at him while opening the door and he was unable to form a coherent word until she had closed it behind him.

He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before taking a step forward. He heard a knock on the window beside the door and turned to see Katie waving for him. He waved back before starting to walk towards the gate, a happy feeling in his heart.

* * *

Ron met with Katie several times over the summer. At first they would just run into each other while out in the village, but soon they decided to actively go out with each other and it didn't take long before they started dating for real.

She was a muggle of course, so he couldn't really show her the Burrow, but he did take her to Merlin's house, because it was there he had lived for the past two years.

As it turned out, Katie was already attending the same school Ron had gotten into, and would start her second year this fall. She wanted to become an actress and had already been in a few local plays and as Ron watched the recordings, he couldn't help but admire her skills.

* * *

When September rolled in, Merlin moved back to Hogwarts together with Hermione and Jon, who each had gotten their own chambers.

Jon's job was to assist Merlin with his paperwork as well as preparations for his classes, while Hermione would take over completely as Professor for the first group, while Merlin taught the second and third group on his own, as well as the evening classes.

Many of the students in the evening classes were actively training to become teachers on their own, wanting to help Merlin in his goal to spread the knowledge of the Old Magic across the borders of Albion.

Merlin guessed it would only be a few more years before the Old Magic had spread to the nearby countries, and he was adamant that he would have trained enough teachers before then to accommodate for the growing need.

Arthur and Ron started at their schools, and since both schools were in London, they decided to stay in the house instead of moving to a dorm.

Harry was now a full-time Auror, and had started going on regular mission together with the older and more experienced once, and Ginny had gotten a spot in the Holyhead Harpies and was now on her way to become a professional Quidditch player.

* * *

**February – 2000**

**Merlin's chambers**

"Merlin!?" Arthur called out as he climbed in through the portrait hole, but he got no response. He kicked off his shoes and walked further into the chamber until he came to the living room, only to stop frozen at the sight in front of him. "I can't believe it!" Arthur exclaimed as he watched the warlock sitting in front of his living room table, a needle inserted into his left arm. He had planned on surprising Merlin but he was the one getting the surprise. "How long have you been using?" He said angrily as he walked forward to a vacant looking Merlin.

"Erhm," Was all Merlin said before he pulled the empty needle out. "A while?" He frowned and then started to laugh at something.

"What are you laughing at?" Arthur narrowed his eyes and took in Merlin's dishevelled looks and dirty hair.

"You," Merlin pointed his finger at him while laughing uncontrollably. "You look funny,"

"Stop it," Arthur was starting to get angry. "Why are you doing this to us?" He crouched down next to the warlock and grabbed his shoulders, trying to capture his eyes but Merlin leaned forward until his forehead connected with Arthur's shoulder.

"It feels good," Merlin mumbled and buried his head in Arthur shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Merlin!" Arthur pushed him away, but he had already fallen asleep and no matter how hard Arthur tried, he couldn't wake him.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Merlin's bedroom**

Merlin woke up a bit disoriented. He could remember being in the living room while preparing the needle, but he had no recollection of moving to his bedroom.

He stood up with a tired groan just as the door opened, revealing an angry looking Arthur, carrying a plate of toast and jam.

"Sit down." Arthur ordered and Merlin sat down with no objections. "Eat." Arthur pushed the plate towards him and Merlin gulped down the toast in a few hungry bites.

"Arthur," Merlin began, but Arthur silenced him with a glare.

"Unless you're about to tell me the complete truth about all of this," He waved his hands at nothing in particular, but Merlin knew what he meant. "Then I don't want to hear about it."

"Arthur," Merlin began again. "You need to understand that this is the only way for me to function right now."

"No." Arthur shook his head. "There are other ways; you're just too stupid to get it into your head."He was practically fuming now, and Merlin would have found the sight funny if it weren't for the serious situation.

"Well, I guess I'm stupid then." Merlin stood up so quickly the plate on his knees went down onto the floor with a loud clang.

"Merlin." Arthur warned, his eyes narrowed.

"No," Merlin narrowed his eyes as well. "I'm just the idiot like I've always been." He said and walked over to his wardrobe for some clean clothes. "Why try to be something better when you still not going to see me for anything else."

"You know I don't mean it like that," Arthur said, his voice quite.

"Then why not trust me on this?" Merlin closed the wardrobe and faced Arthur with pleading eyes. "I have tried to stop, but every time I do, I end up on my bed, crying myself to sleep." He pulled off his dirty clothes so he could get into his clean ones, not caring if Arthur saw his scars again. "Using drugs helps me cope, Arthur." Merlin continued. "They keep my mind distant from the thought of _her_ and it helps me do my job as a teacher."

"And last night?" Arthur frowned. "You passed out within seconds of inserting the needle. Is that something you do every night?"

"Sometimes," Merlin averted his eyes. "It helps me sleep." He bent down to pick up the discarded plate before pushing past Arthur to the living room.

"You can't go on like this, Merlin." Arthur followed after him. "You're not immortal any more, it will kill you."

"Then let it." Merlin said, turning around to dare Arthur to say something.

"You know," Arthur began, holding the eye contact. "I've always thought you were the bravest man I've ever known. Now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Whatever," Merlin picked up his leather satchel and walked over to the door. "I have a class to attend." He walked out through the portrait hole without waiting for a response and then transported himself to the still empty classroom.

* * *

**The same day**

**Hermione's chambers**

"He's using drugs, Hermione." Arthur told the witch who stopped short of preparing her notes for the day.

"He's doing what?" Hermione turned around with wide eyes.

"Drugs, Hermione." Arthur repeated. "And I think he's starting to lose control over it."

"Are you sure," Hermione bit her lower lip in worry.

"Saw it with my own eyes." Arthur took a step forward. "Look," He took a big breath. "I tried to make him see reason, but he's not ready yet. I need to go back to London, but I would very much appreciate it if you could keep an eye on him and let me know if it's getting worse."

"Shouldn't we do something more?" Hermione frowned.

"I don't think there's much we can do at the moment," Arthur sighed. "We can't take him away in the middle of a school term, it will cause suspicion."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hermione asked, stuffing her papers and notes down in a bag.

"We keep an eye on him, Jon too if he wants to help, and if it's starting to get out over his classes we intervene, otherwise I suggest we wait until summer before we do anything." Arthur explained and watched as Hermione took his words in consideration.

"Okay," She finally nodded. "But if I see the slightest hint of problem, I will pull him out of the class immediately."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Arthur smiled without warmth in his eyes.

* * *

Arthur, Hermione and Jon did their best in keeping Merlin's problem under control, but even though he held it together during his classes, it didn't take more than a few minutes before Ron and Harry noticed something was wrong when they all got together during the Easter holiday.

Merlin had a week off, and had apparently decided not to keep up his facade. He stopped washing and he wore the same clothes every day. He also left the house every night, not returning until the next morning.

By the end of the week, his red T-shirt was stained with all kinds of things and his too baggy jeans were torn at the knees.

In the end, Arthur decided to follow him out to see where he disappeared.

* * *

It was a starry night, but Merlin barely recognised it. He had just entered the alley way when he noticed someone following him. Not wanting to lead Arthur to his real destination, he stayed and waited for the former king to catch up.

"Took you long enough." Merlin said with his back to Arthur.

"I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt first." Arthur responded and Merlin turned around to see him coming closer.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind so I can get on with my business." Merlin sighed and kicked an empty can out of the way.

"Why are you being like this?" Arthur frowned. "It isn't like you."

"You would know." Merlin chuckled humourlessly. "It's not like you've been gone for the last millennia."

"I'm sorry about that, Merlin, you know I am." Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder, but Merlin took a quick step backwards to shake it off.

"Yeah well," He shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it."

"Oh, for the love of..." Arthur took a step closer. "Stop acting like a child and face your problems, Merlin."

"Or what?" Merlin challenged. "You're gonna turn me in to the police? You're gonna force me to get clean." He huffed. "No chance."

"Can't you see what you're doing?" Arthur exclaimed and raised his arms in frustration. "You're killing yourself, don't you realise that?"

"What do I have left to live for?" Merlin said in a deflated voice and took a few steps back until he hit the wall. He glided down until he was sitting on the ground.

"Why would you say that?" Arthur crouched down beside him, a concerned look on his face. "There are still people that need you. Your students need you."

"No," Merlin shook his head. "The war is over, I completed my destiny, and Jon and Hermione can take over my position at Hogwarts" He hesitated before he continued "... but she is still gone." The thought of her made him feel empty again and he reached into his jeans pocked to take out his already prepared syringe. "And I'm so tired, I just want to sleep." He said pleadingly and rolled up his sleeve, not caring that Arthur was there.

"No!" Arthur said harshly and took the syringe from him before he had time to react. "You don't get to do this to me." He stood up and dropped the syringe on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it into several pieces.

"Arthur, please." Merlin started to cry, not sure if it was because of the broken syringe or that he had somehow hurt Arthur.

"No, Merlin." Arthur said and kicked the pieces away. "I will find a way to make things right, I just need a little more time."

"I can't... I can't..." Merlin started to slur and everything started to spin. "What is happening?" He looked around and saw a beautiful raven haired woman staring at him with sad eyes. It was_ her_. It was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

* * *

**April 30th – 2000 **

**Beltane**

**Merlin's house**

Merlin had left a few days earlier for Hogwarts together with Jon, who had decided to keep an eye on him, but Hermione had decided to stay a few days longer to help Arthur.

"Are you sure you want to come with?" Arthur asked Hermione for the umpteenth time that evening, earning him a groan and eye role from Ron who was trying to study for an exam in the lounge next door.

"I'm sure, Arthur." Hermione smiled quickly at him while strapping on her coat. "I want to do this, and besides, how else are you getting to the lake."

"It's just..." Arthur trailed of, scrunching up his face and waving his hand as he tried to convey how dangerous it could be. "You've never met a true creature of the Old Religion before, Hermione. They can be far worse than ten Voldemorts combined and you can never be sure if they're on your side or not."

"Then we just need to make sure we do not offend this one." Hermione said matter of factly.

"You sound just like Merlin." Arthur muttered and bent down to tie his shoelaces.

"I will take that as a compliment." Hermione said and offered him her arm. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Arthur clenched his jaw and took her arm, preparing for the uncomfortable feeling of transportation.

They landed safely on a hill at the side of the lake of Avalon, Merlin's barrier quickly disappearing for Arthur when they stepped closer, a change in the spell that Merlin had made the first time the two were there, on Lancelot's death day in 1998. Hermione on the other hand, could still only see a sea of grass.

Arthur let go of Hermione's arm and walked down to the lake, there he called out for the one being he hoped could make things right again.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, former king of Camelot, seek audience with the Lady of the Lake!" He called out over the still waters, then a small ripple started forming a few metres out and a young woman emerged from the depths.

"You called for me, Arthur Pendragon." She said as she came closer, her feet barely touching the surface. "What has happened that made you seek me out?" She looked between him and Hermione and Arthur could have sworn he saw a frown on her white ghostlike face.

"It's Merlin." Arthur said and her eyes whipped back to his so fast he barely had time to blink. "The idiot went and fell in love with my sister while she was back..." Arthur said humourlessly. "...not that I really understand why." He cleared his throat before continuing. "But now he's miserable." He locked eyes with the Lady. "He's been miserable since I came back in fact, but it's getting worse."

"Why have you come to me about this?" The Lady asked, looking like she was torn between being angry and sad.

"I want you to bring Morgana back." Arthur stated.

"I can't do that." She said without hesitation.

"Can't or won't?" He asked, irritation marring his voice.

"When Morgana sacrificed herself for you, Arthur, she gave up her immortality." The lady sighed. "She is no longer in Avalon. She had passed on to the spirit world."

"But I need her to come back." Arthur argued. "Merlin has started using drugs and I don't know how much longer it will be before something bad happens. Please, I'm begging you." Arthur looked at her with pleading eyes. "I will give my own life if so be it."

"I cannot grant you this..." The Lady looked at him sadly.

"But..." Arthur began, but was stopped when the Lady held up her hand.

"Morgana is no longer under my protection, but there is one who might be able to give you what you seek." She finished.

"Whom?" Arthur asked, he was ready to do anything to make things right again.

"Cailleach, the gatekeeper of the spirit world."

"How do I find this Cailleach?" Arthur asked, a small shimmer of hope rising in his chest.

"On the Isle of the Blessed." The Lady answered. "But be aware, you may not like what she has to say."

"I'll take my chances." Arthur said and with a bow, he turned around and walked back to Hermione.

* * *

"How did it go?" Hermione asked when Arthur came back up the hill.

"She said she couldn't do it." Arthur bit out and looked back out over what Hermione assumed was the lake.

"But how will we..." Hermione began with a frown.

"She said there is someone else who might help." Arthur cut in. "But I'm not sure it's a good idea. The last time I dealt with her, all of Camelot was nearly wiped out."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked and placed a hand on Arthur's arm, making him turn away from the lake and look at her.

"The gatekeeper of the spirit world." Arthur answered with steel in his eyes.

"Cailleach?" Hermione gasped, recognising the title from Merlin's diary.

"You know her?" Arthur lifted his eyebrows in shock.

"I know _of_ her." Hermione corrected. "I read about her in Merlin's diary, and you're right." She looked Arthur directly in the eyes. "I don't think we should involve her."

Arthur held her gaze for several seconds until he finally sighed and looked down, taking a step back and kicking up a loose tuft of grass.

"We don't have a choice." He finally said, anger marring his voice. "I want you to take me to the Isle of the Blessed." He looked up at her with intense eyes; Hermione could see the determination in them and knew he wouldn't back down.

"Give me your hand then." Hermione stretched out her own hand for him to take. "Think intently of how the isle looks and send the memory over to me." Hermione told him and Arthur closed his eyes without complaints. Soon Hermione could see an image of a ruined castle, situated atop and isle, half submerged in a deep fog. "Focus on one place so I can see where to land." She advised, and soon she could see a dark courtyard that looked like it had once been a Great Hall before the roof and walls fell down. In the middle there was a stone altar and she focused on that when she chanted the transportation spell that Merlin had taught her only a few months ago, as well as this memory trick, and they soon disappeared in a whirlwind.

* * *

The impact was rougher this time, and Arthur stumbled a few steps before getting his bearings. He looked around and noticed that the Isle looked exactly like it had the last time he had been there over a millennia ago. He had thought that it would have crumbled even more, but then he noticed the fog. Still as thick and mysterious as before, and Arthur realised that it was magical, protecting the Isle from unwanted visitors and the destructive force of age.

"Have you ever seen it in its grandeur?" Hermione asked from behind him, and when Arthur turned around, he saw her looking at the structures with awe in her eyes.

"No," He shook his head. "It was destroyed when I was but a babe."

"By your father?" Hermione asked, not with accusation, more with curiosity.

"Yes," Arthur looked down at his feet for a quick second before focusing on the spot where the veil had been open the last time. He wished he had been here when it was at its peak, hell, he wished even more that Merlin would have had the chance to experience the Old Religion as was his birth right. A right his father had taken from him and so many others.

"We better get on with it." He said instead, and walked up to stand in front of the stone altar, his back to it while he stared at the spot he knew the Cailleach would appear in. He squared his shoulders and took a deep, calming breath before calling out. Hermione's presence just behind him was calming him somewhat.

"I seek and audience with the Cailleach!" He called out. "Gatekeeper of the spirit world!" Instantly, the air became colder and darker and it was like time itself had stopped. Each breath taking an effort as the cold wind went down his lungs, freezing him from the inside.

"Why have you summoned me?" An old voice spoke out and Arthur's eyes found the source immediately. She looked just like he remembered.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon..." Arthur began.

"I know who you are." The Cailleach interrupted him. "Why have you summoned me?"

"I want you to bring my sister back." Arthur stated. He could feel the cold making its way to his voice and he fought hard to keep it steady.

"I cannot do that." The Cailleach stated without a hint of remorse.

"Why?" Arthur said angrily.

"Once you've crossed over, there is no coming back." The Cailleach answered a hint of irritation in her voice. She definitely didn't like being talked to disrespectfully. Arthur ignored that however.

"Lancelot came back." He said even more angrily and he could feel Hermione tug at his arm, but he ignored her. "So why not Morgana?"

"The man you speak of was but a shadow of his former self. A wraith, forced to follow the bidding of the one who summoned him, your sister." She stared at Arthur with ice cold eyes which Arthur met dead on.

"So there's nothing that can be done?" Hermione stepped forward.

"I'm afraid not." The Cailleach looked at Hermione, her eyes now softer.

"I understand." Hermione sighed and that was it. Without another word, Arthur turned around and walked away with angry steps, leaving Hermione alone with the Cailleach.

Hermione caught up to him a few minutes later, and then transported them home without saying a word. They both knew this had been their last chance and it was a bitter feeling now that they knew it was a dead end.

As soon as they came back to the house, Arthur closed himself of in his room while Hermione stayed a while explaining to Ron what had happened, and then she transported herself back to Hogwarts and Jon, falling asleep in his arms while she cried silently over their failed mission.

* * *

**A week later**

**Merlin's chambers**

This was the third time that week that Merlin had seen her.

Every time he used drugs, no matter what kind, he saw _her_. Standing a few meters away and looking at him with sad eyes, effectively ruining his buzz. It had gone on ever since that night in the alley with Arthur, and he had tried everything to make it stop, but no spell worked, she only got more and more detailed as time went on.

"What do you want?" He cried out when she appeared before him just as he was about to heat up his pipe. "Why don't you leave me alone?" He scrunched up his face and dropped the pipe on the floor while he rubbed his tired face with his free hand. "It's not like I'm haunting you back in the spirit world." He tried to laugh it off but it only turned into a sob. "Fine," He said and looked her in the eyes for the first time since she had started to appear. "If that's how you want to play it then fine." He huffed and stood up; picking up the pipe in the process.

He looked her deep into the eyes while he lit up and then started laughing. A deep and derailed laugh that eventually turned into quiet sobs as her image shifted into one even sadder.

Deciding he had had enough, he put the pipe down and walked into his bedroom without a backwards glance.

He woke up the next morning with a killer headache and no real recollection of what had happened the night before. He took out his home-made cigarettes from his bedside table and lit one before making his way to the bathroom to get ready for that day's classes.

* * *

It was only a month left before the exams and Merlin was busy helping a few of the students with last minute questions, so he hadn't had time to think of _her_ the entire day, but when evening came and he had successfully managed to wean his way out from joining Jon and Hermione for an evening supper and game night, he went back to his chambers, fully intent on escaping his problems that night.

That didn't go as planned however. The moment he was about to use, she showed up and this time he didn't have the energy to fight her, so while she looked at him with her big sad eyes, he stood up, cleared the table, and went to bed.

It went on like that for the next month and a half. He was able to use some nights when he had enough energy to ignore her, but most nights he just gave up and went to bed.

* * *

"Are you alright, Mattie?" Jon stopped him one day after class, a worried frown on his face.

"I'm peachy." Merlin smiled back before trying to continue his walk, but Jon stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"You look different." Jon eyed him up and down. "Healthier," He nodded to himself. "Have you..." He looked around to see if they were alone before leaning forward and whispered. "Are you getting clean?"

"It's not any of your business," Merlin said, pushing him back a little.

"It is my business." Jon said with steely eyes. "It's all of our business if you decide to overdose one day and leave us alone."

"I was never going to overdose." Merlin shook his head and finally pushed his way past him.

"That's what they all say." Jon fell into pace beside him. "But then there they lie, cold and dead."

"Morbid much?" Merlin huffed out a chuckle.

"You're not immortal any more." Jon continued without commenting. "You are just like the rest of us now so you need to be more careful."

"Don't you think I know that?" Merlin stopped and stared at him with narrowed eyes, his voice low but dangerous. "Don't you think I know that I should wake up every day, grateful that I have my life back? That I should live my life to the fullest and do all I can to bring the Old Magic back?" His eyes stared deep into Jon's. "It's not that simple." He finally said in a low voice.

"It's been almost three years," Jon said his eyes sad. "You need to move on."

"Would you be able to if it were Hermione?" Merlin asked, watching as Jon's eyes filled with horror at the implication.

"No," He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then stop telling me to do so." Merlin finished and tried to walk away while Jon was still too shocked to follow him.

"It would crush me, Mattie!" Jon called out after him which made Merlin stop. His back still to Jon, he listened as Jon continued. "She's the love of my life and if something happened to her..." His voice broke by a held-back sob. "It would break me, but..." He continued and Merlin heard his steps coming closer and soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't help to hurt yourself like this. All it does is hurt the people around you, the people that love you, and that's just selfish." With that he let go of Merlin's shoulder and walked away, leaving Merlin alone with his words ringing in his ears.

* * *

**A few weeks later, early June**

**Merlin's chambers**

"It can't be." Merlin muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He brought his hand up to his forehead and carefully picked up a single strain of hair which he then removed with a quick snatch of his wrist.

"It's completely white." He said in a whisper as he eyed the strain. He then dropped it and began searching through his hair in search for another white one. He found several. "These weren't here last night." He frowned and with a sigh he closed his eyes and used his magic to scan his body for any anomalies. Any reasons for his hair to turn white at only twenty-eight. What he found made his stomach clench.

Without saying an incantation, he waved his hand over his hair and turned all the white strains black again.

* * *

**Early July – 2000**

**Merlin's house**

"I've decided to get clean." Merlin said as Arthur walked into his bedroom slash office.

"Really?" Arthur said and felt his smile grow bigger and bigger. To say he was surprised would be an understatement; he had only come there to ask for a piece of paper to write on. "How... Why?" He asked and sat down on the bed, watching Merlin intently where he sat at his desk chair.

"I saw..." Merlin stopped suddenly, something flickering in his eyes before he continued. "Jon made me see some sense." He finished.

"What did he say that made you change your mind?" Arthur frowned, sensing that there was something Merlin was leaving out.

"It doesn't matter." He shook his head. "All that matters is that I've stopped."

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" Arthur asked, already knowing Merlin was telling the truth but still wanting to hear it from him.

"You don't." He looked into Arthur's eyes. "You'll just have to trust me." He took a deep breath like he was steeling himself. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about, Arthur." He looked up at the former King, and there it was, the uncertainty in his eyes. He was about to tell him something bad.

"What is it?" Arthur swallowed and shifted a little closer to the desk. "Has something happened?"

"Yes... and no." Merlin said while looking down at his hands. "I started noticing it a few weeks ago, around the time I stopped using." He drew in a shaky breathy and looked up at a worried Arthur. "I'm ageing faster than normal, Arthur."

"Wha-... How... What?" Arthur spluttered, not really comprehending what Merlin was telling him.

"My body is catching up to my real age." Merlin explained and then the realisation dawned on him.

"You're dying?" Arthur's eyes became glossy with unshed tears that he forcefully blinked away. "How..." He swallowed loudly. "How long will it take?"

"Because of my... previous habit... the process has accelerated." Merlin said and looked down at his hands again. "I'm using glamour to hide the changes from you and the others," He took a deep breath. "My hair would be almost white otherwise."

"How long do you have?" Arthur asked, and Merlin could hear the strain on his voice as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Ten years at most." Merlin looked up at him again, a single tear falling from his right eye. "That is if I die from old age and not some other disease."

"Can't you do something about it?" Arthur stood up, looking down at Merlin. "Slow it down with a spell or something?"

"I wish I could." Merlin said and stood up as well. "Had I noticed it right away, I might have been able to slow it down to last a regular lifespan, but it's too late."

"I don't want you to die, Merlin." Arthur shook his head and took a small step forwards, and for the first time since his father had died, Arthur started crying openly.

"I know." Merlin stepped forward and engulfed him in a hug. "I know."

They stood like that for who knows how long, Arthur refusing to let go of his favourite sorcerer. He tried to imprint the exact feel of Merlin under his hands and the way he smelled, but Arthur knew that he wouldn't be able to remember it, just like he was unable to remember the feel of Guinevere's hands in his.

"I tried to bring her back for you." Arthur said into his neck. "I tried to bring Morgana back."

"You know that's not possible." Merlin responded and rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded. "I know that now."

Another minute, or maybe hour, went by without either saying a word, when Merlin broke the silence.

"Thank you." He said so quietly Arthur wasn't sure first he had heard it.

"For what?" He asked.

"For accepting me for who I am." Merlin said and pushed back a little so he could look Arthur in the eyes. He brought a hand up to caress his cheek before slowly leaning forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm not..." Arthur began when Merlin leaned back.

"I know." Merlin smiled weakly. "I just wanted to know what it felt like." He chuckled silently and Arthur broke out into a smile of his own.

"I'm thinking of asking Tonks out on a date." He said and watched his words register with Merlin.

"About damn time." Merlin grinned broadly and slapped him on the shoulder as he stepped out of their embrace. "That poor girl has been fawning over you for over a year now."

"Don't be ridiculous, _Mer_lin." He rolled his eyes at the way Merlin was grinning at him. "She lost her husband only two years ago; she hasn't been _fawning_ over me that long."

"Well, maybe not _fawning_ fawning, but she clearly has feelings for you." Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think she will turn me down then?" Arthur asked him, hope marring his voice.

"Of course not!" Merlin beamed and put a hand around his shoulders. "She would be crazy not to say yes."

"Okay then," Arthur nodded to himself. "I will do it then."

"How about right now?" Merlin suggested.

"Now?" Arthur frowned and then looked at his wrist watch. It was only a quarter past two in the afternoon. "Right," He nodded and went for the door. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck." Merlin was still beaming.

"Right." He said again and gave a small smile before exiting the room.

It wasn't until he was sitting in a restaurant later that evening, enjoying a pleasant meal with Tonks, that he remembered what Merlin had told him earlier about him dying. That scoundrel had successfully made him forget all about it and he wondered if he had used a spell while kissing him or only just manipulation and distractions. Either way, he would make sure never to forget it again.

* * *

**June 2002 – 2 years later**

**A church in London**

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked Jon as he stepped into his dressing room.

"I've never been more ready." He turned around with a big smile. "Any chance you could help me with this?" He asked and indicated towards his bowtie that still hung loose around his neck.

"Will you ever learn?" Merlin grinned and stepped up to him and began fixing the bowtie.

"I usually wear clip-ons." Jon grinned back. "Besides, it's you job as Best-Man to do my bidding." He winked.

"I knew I shouldn't have accepted." Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Now I will be stuck tying your bowties for the rest of my life."

"Hey," Jon put an arm around his shoulders. "It could be worse."

"How so?" Merlin raised his eyebrows.

"I could ask you to wash my socks." He winked again.

"I've done that once, never again." Merlin shuddered as he thought about Arthur's dirty socks back at Camelot.

"Remind me to mock Arthur about that later." Jon laughed, knowing exactly what Merlin was thinking about. "Have the others come yet?" He asked and let go of Merlin so he could return his attention to the mirror.

"I think Linus has come." Merlin answered. "Do you want me to fetch him for you?"

"Yeah," Jon nodded. "It's probably best I talk to my other Best-Man before we start."

"See you at the Altar then." Merlin grinned cheekily.

* * *

"Mattie?!" Someone exclaimed behind Merlin while he was taking a breath of air outside and when he turned around, he saw Mia coming towards him from the gate with big strides, quickly followed by several others that Merlin recognised all too well.

"Mia!" Merlin beamed at her and engulfed her in a fierce hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Merlin let go of Mia so he could hug him.

"Hello Jimmy." Merlin said into his shoulder because he was tall, almost as tall as Percival but with fewer muscles of course. "Have you grown?" Merlin stepped back and eyed him up and down.

"Only his width." A dark-skinned girl joked.

"Be nice, Becca." Merlin walked up to her and gave her a hug. As opposed to Jimmy, Becca was short, her head only reaching his chest.

"You know her," Aaron stepped forward. "She's always nice." He grinned and Merlin gave him a hug as well.

"Only one left then." Merlin let go of Aaron and turned to the last person, Sandra, her brown hair tied into a braid down her back. He gave her a hug as well and then he stepped back to take them all in.

It had been years since he had last seen them and looking at them now, he remembered the many moments they had shared together.

They walked together into the church and Merlin took his place up on the altar beside Linus, who waved enthusiastically to the others, while they sat down on the first rows on Jon's side.

* * *

"...I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished and everyone cheered as Hermione and Jon shared their first kiss as a married couple.

* * *

Merlin stood by the side at the open bar and watched as the wedding guests talked, ate some cake, and talked some more.

Jon and Hermione were dancing together on the dance floor together with other couples.

Ron was there together with Katie, who now knew everything about the magical community since she had unknowingly witnessed Ron perform magic and thanks to Arthur's influence with the Ministry, hadn't had to wipe her memories.

They looked happy together as they slow danced and Merlin had a feeling their love would last forever.

Ron's book had reached the best-sellers list only a few months after its release, and it was now talk about turning it into a TV-series, which Ron hoped to be a big part of as he had now graduated school and was a fully fledged screen-writer.

Arthur and Tonks were also dancing. They had been dating for two years now, but neither was prepared to take the next step yet. Both had been married before and technically, both were widowed, so they didn't want to rush into things. They were happy just the way things were.

Arthur's work at the Ministry was starting to give results, and he was now in charge of his own group of people, whose mission it was to make sure the statute would eventually be removed.

He spent most of his time either at the Ministry of Magic, or visiting several different muggle ministries around the world.

Merlin turned his head to one of the tables where Harry and Ginny were sitting. They had gotten married only a few months earlier Merlin had never seen a couple more suited for marriage then those two.

Harry was working as a full time Auror while Ginny had become a professional Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. Her name already one to feared by the competition.

Merlin downed the last of his drink and walked over to join his old friends. They would be leaving in only a few days and Merlin had a feeling this would be the last time he saw them so he wanted to make the most out of it.

* * *

**December 2002**

**Hogwart's corridor**

"That class was awesome!" Jon exclaimed happily as he and Merlin were walking out of their classroom. "I've never seen so many fires started at once." He laughed.

"Yeah," Merlin scratched the back of his head. "It probably wasn't wise to teach them the fire spell in such a large group." He chuckled. "Those first years don't know how to hold it in."

"Nah," Jon shook his head. "It's more fun this way, and we did manage to put all the fires out before something happened."

"Sure," Merlin grinned. "I'm just gonna drop this off at my chambers," He held up his leather satchel. "Then I'll meet you and Hermione on the seventh floor."

"Sure thing." Jon patted him on the back before walking off towards his and Hermione's shared chambers.

Merlin dropped of his satchel in his chambers as planned, and then left to meet the others. He, Jon and Hermione were planning on practising some spells in the 'Room of Requirement', far away from any prying eyes.

He walked slowly up the stairs, the exertion for some reason making him out of breath, which was highly unusual for him.

He eventually reached the seventh floor and made his way to the 'RoR', but halfway there, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Without warning, he fell down to his knees while crying out in pain.

"Mattie!" He heard a male voice call for him but he couldn't make out who it was or where it came from. He was almost blinded by the pain and without noticing it; he was lying down on his back, his right arm clutching his chest.

"What is happening?"He could hear a female voice crying. "What is happening to him?"

"I don't know." The male voice responded and he could feel hands on his face. "Mattie? Mattie look at me." Merlin pried open his eyes and met Jon's concerned ones. "What is happening, Mattie?" He asked, clearly at a loss for what to do.

"My... my chest." Merlin ground out through clenched teeth and hissed when another wave of pain hit him. "It hurts."

"No!" The female cried out again and he now recognised the voice as Hermione's. "No, Merlin. No." She was sitting beside him now and he managed to meet her eyes with his own and he could see tears falling freely down her cheek. "Fetch Madame Pomfrey!" She called out at someone Merlin couldn't see.

"It's too late." He shook his head, or at least tried to shake it. He only managed to move it a few centimetres.

"No." She shook her head. "Just hold on. Madame Pomfrey will know what to do."

Merlin only looked at her with sad eyes. He knew it was too late, no spell or medicine would be able to help him now. He used his right hand to take hers and brought it to his heaving chest. He then turned his head to Jon again. "Take... care of... her... and... your son."

"My son?" Jon asked and reached out to place his hand on top of his and Hermione's. "How did you know she's pregnant?"

"I can feel... his magic." Merlin answered and then turned to face Hermione again. "I'm sorry... I have no choice." He placed his left hand on top of Hermione's stomach and with his last strength; he pushed his Dragonlord powers into the unborn child.

He could hear and feel Aithusa's roar of sorrow as she lost contact with her Dragonlord, but he knew she would understand why he did what he did. He just hoped Hermione and Jon would too.

"What did you do?" Jon looked between him and Hermione, but Hermione kept her eyes locked on Merlin, understanding showing on her face.

"What I had to." Merlin turned to look at him one last time. "Tell Arthur... I'm sorry." With one last shuddering breath, he closed his eyes and sank into oblivion for the last time, the cries of Hermione and Jon the last thing he heard.

* * *

He woke up in a green field, much like the ones around Ealdor. He stood up and greeted his long lost love with a brilliant smile as she walked towards him over the ever blooming field, her silk blue dress matching the sky perfectly and her ruby lips splayed in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"You came." She said as they met in the middle.

"I came." He responded and engulfed her in a hug that sent them both tumbling to the ground.

* * *

**The following years**

**One week later**

Arthur stood by Merlin's grave, placed by the lake beside Camelot, and read the lines of the gravestone over and over again. Not that he needed to, he already knew them by heart as he had been the one to choose them.

His funeral earlier that day had been a hard one. The hardest one he had ever been to and he had been forced to leave early because he couldn't handle his emotions.

He had ended up walking inside the old ruins of the castle, sitting down where he knew Merlin's and Gaius's chambers had been.

He didn't know how long he sat there before Tonks came and got him. His tears long since dried up.

"I thought you would always be there for me." Arthur placed a hand on the stone, feeling his tears once again falling down his cheeks. "I thought we would have many more years together before... Before..." He couldn't make himself say the words and as he released a sound of pure grief, he felt Tonks warm hand on his shoulder and he turned around so he could bury his head in the crook of her neck.

It felt like he would never be whole again, and in a way, he never could because how can you when the other half of your coin is gone.

But life had to go on after that, just like it always does. He had duties to perform before he would be able to see his friend again on the other side, and his soon to be wife was expecting their first daughter.

* * *

**June 21st – 2003**

"It's a boy." The midwife held up the brown haired boy for the happy parents to see, and Jon and Hermione looked at each other with pure joy.

The boy was born on the summer solstice, the same day as Merlin. He grew up to become a Dragonlord, just like Merlin had intended, and with the help of Aithusa, he learned to harness his powers for the good of mankind.

He and Aithusa had many adventures together. He helped hatch the first egg of a new dragon breed that was a cross between Aithusa and the blue dragon.

His two sons inherited his powers when he died, as did their sons after them. A new line of Dragonlords were born.

He was named Marcus Merlin Stark, after the most powerful warlock to ever been alive and the best friend of his parents.

Harry and Ginny had their own son a month later, James Sirius Potter, and the two boys soon became best friends.

* * *

Ron's book was finally turned into a TV-series that started to air in 2008, under the title 'Merlin'. He became one of the screen-writers while Katie got the role as Morgana.

The show was an immediate success and there were tons of fanfiction written about it afterwards, which Katie happily showed Ron.

* * *

**August – 2023**

"It is with great happiness," Arthur began. "That I declare the 'Statute of Secrecy' revoked. Magical people and mundane people will yet again live side by side as equals."

His speech was broadcast all over the world and the Golden era was finally beginning.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope the ending wasn't too disappointing for you guys, but now that I left it fairly open so I can make smaller prequels if the need arises. **

**For instance, there is a lot to write about Hermione and Jon's son, Marcus Stark (Btw, the surname Stark is an ode to Jon Snow, whom never got to be a real Stark in GoT so instead his namesake get to be one here), as he revive the dragon lords. There's also plenty to write about Ron's road to success and his meetings with certain doppelgängers ;-) Not to mention Arthur. The whole bringing down the Statute. Plenty to write about that.**

**I might also do several one-shots that takes place before this one, during Merlin's long life away from Arthur.**

**If you want, you are welcome to make your own stories with reference to this one. It won't be canon, but it can still be fun to read about =D**

**I have had so much fun writing this and I hope you have had just as fun reading it. Without your support, it would never have become so big. So thank you for standing by me all this months =D**

**Have a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate =D**


	57. AN

**A/N**

**Hi, so this is only an A/N and not a new chapter, but it's because I wanted to let you know that I have uploaded a prequel to this story. It will consist of one-shots that takes place after the end of Season 5 of Merlin and up to the start of this one. **

**The updates will be sporadic at best, but they will be chronological.**

**The story is called "The journey of several lifetimes".**

**Have a great day :-D**


End file.
